La debilidad de puño de fuego
by Love Stories On My Mind
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ace siempre estuvo enamorado de alguien? Y que en sus últimos días se cumplió su deseo de volverla a ver… sabiendo que ella tal vez no sentiría lo mismo por él. ¿Quién esa misteriosa joven? Pero primero que nada, ¿Cómo se conocieron? –Semi UA. AcexOC. *Reeditado desde el capitulo 1 hasta el 6.
1. ¡¿En donde estabas!, ¿Amiga de piratas?

**¡Hola mis amores! Bueno al fin salí de la rutina de Yu-Gi-Oh! (eso no significa que no seguiré escribiendo de eso) bueno… esta es una historia pedida por amigas y la introducción creada con la colaboración de un gran fan de One piece ya que soy principiante respecto a este anime pero el que no arriesga no gana :P sean gentiles conmigo :c bueno … esta es una pequeña introducción por el momento ya que ustedes decidirán si la continuo. **

**¡Comenzamos!**

Corrió lo más que podía pero no la encontraba, pasaba por numerosos caminos llenos de personas y tampoco la vio. El ultimo lugar que le faltaba por investigar era la orilla del mar, ahí debía estar.

Una joven de cabellos negros y de diecinueve años aproximadamente, buscaba con cierta preocupación a su mejor amiga. Ambas jóvenes partirían por la mañana hacia otra isla pero al llegar a la residencia de esta, su abuela le mencionó que no la había visto desde la mañana. Esto ya era de preocuparse pues faltaba poco para que el atardecer se convirtiera en la oscura noche.

-Ultima vez que me ofrezco a buscarla…- susurró mientras los verdes prados que la rodeaban comenzaban a hacerse escasos y el olor a agua salada aumentaba.

Ante sus ojos se podía ver un pequeño paraíso pues a unos pasos sus zapatos dejarían de conocer la tierra para tocar arena. La orilla del mar estaba rodeada de algunos arbustos y poco arboles. Una sombra humana se encontraba sentada observando el atardecer. El canto de las gaviotas era su única compañía. De espaldas se le observaba una mediana cabellera oscura, debía ser ella.

-¡Con que aquí estabas!- gritó molesta mientras la sombra no se movía, parecía no haberla escuchado. -¡¿Me has escuchado?!- preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-¡Perfectamente!- respondió la sombra con voz femenina.

La joven pelinegra se puso a un lado de la joven sentada mientras cruzaba sus brazos y suspiraba.

-¿Otra vez te escapaste por un año mas?- preguntó mientras volteaba a ver a la otra. Por su rostro se podía pensar que aun no pasaba los veinte años.

-¿Lo has recordado o te lo ha dicho mi abuela?- respondió sorprendida mientras volteaba a verla revelando así sus ojos azules que resaltaban gracias a los rayos naranjas. –Y no, aunque se haya cumplido otro año más de su muerte, no solo me he escapado por él.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó preocupada la pelinegra.

La de los ojos azules soltó una risita inocente y después volteó a mirarla tiernamente.

-¿Recuerdas ese cartel de se busca que te mostré hace una semana?-preguntó.

-Por supuesto pero, ¿A que viene eso?

-Hoy en la mañana encontré la mitad de este…- le mostró un cartel a la mitad. -Me hubiera gustado ver la fotografía pero unos niños la arrancaron, creo que en verdad lo admiran mucho.

-¿Puedo?- le pidió la mitad del cartel mientras la otra asistía con la cabeza y se lo daba.

-Es el hermano mayor de Monkey D. Luffy- le aclaró mientras la otra se mostraba asombrada por la enorme cantidad de recompensa. –Me la he pasado buscando un cartel igual para ver la foto y…

-Portgas D. Ace…- leyó en voz alta interrumpiéndola. –Déjame adivinar, él es uno de los niños de los cuales me cuentas.

La joven castaña miro hacia el cielo y después dio un gran suspiro.

-Si, también Monkey D. Luffy lo es. Fuimos muy buenos amigos cuando solía vivir en la isla Dawn, tengo curiosidad de verlos de nuevo pues ya no somos unos niños- sonrió.

-Olvídate de eso, son unos piratas y muy buscados- hizo bolita el papel, a la otra no le gustó mucho el gesto. -Si te ven con ellos tendrás graves problemas.

-Eso ya lo se, no hay necesidad de que me lo repitan- volteó a verla y se acomodó un mechón de su cabello castaño detrás de una oreja. –Solo espero volverlos a ver algún día.

-Tu siempre tan linda- interrumpió la otra algo irritada. –Es hora de irnos, tu abuela está preocupada por ti además de que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Asegúrate que a la próxima en avisarle que te tardaras. – la tomó de un brazo y la obligó a levantarse.

-¡Lo lamento!- gritó apenada. -¡No quise desaparecer así! ¡Es que no puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez nos encontremos de nuevo ahora que saldremos!

-Si si, como digas…- respondió mientras se la llevaba arrastrando de ahí.

-¡Oh vamos, soñar no cuesta nada!- comentó la otra mientras sus ojos azules se iluminaban de la emoción. -¡Tal vez Luffy, Ace y yo nos encontremos en el mismo lugar sin saberlo! ¡Eso seria genial!

-Oye Kris, déjate de fantasías… eso es poco posible.

-Tienes razón…

-Anda que se nos hace tarde…- ambas jóvenes se fueron corriendo de ahí.

En la arena habían quedado marcadas las huellas de los zapatos de las jóvenes pero la que se encontraba sentada ahí había escrito sobre esta con cierto cariño "ASL + K"

**Continuara…**

**Sé que fue demasiado corto para mi gusto pero seguir con el proyecto se necesita apoyo así que dejen su review con su opinión. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! (Si es que lo hay) :C**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	2. Hombre extraño, El ultimo tazón de ramen

**¡Hola mis amores! Gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos reviews, esta historia continuara (Yeii :D) y ahora se preguntaran ¿Cuándo demonios aparecerá Ace? Pues la respuesta es en este capitulo pero el detalle es que… bueno la historia comienza algunos años atrás. Mejor dejo de explicarles y espero que ustedes lo vean por si mismos… **

**¡Comenzamos!**

***Desde aquí no me hago responsable de algunos spoilers, lean con cuidado. Nah mentira disfruten el capitulo con calma, recuerden que es semi universo alterno ;D **

Años atrás en el East Blue, se ubicaba y ubica la Isla Dawn. En esta isla y exactamente en el reino Goa donde solo los nobles y aquellos ciudadanos que se llamaban "normales" vivían de una manera extravagante, se localizaba un lujoso pero antiguo restaurante del cual le pertenecía a Leon Hope mejor conocido como "El Rey Del Ramen" quien lo llamaban así por la exquisitez del platillo que el en especial preparaba.

En los últimos meses el negocio no iba de maravilla como en otros años ya que la competencia había llegado robándose así la mayoría de los clientes, solo aquellos que tenían años de ir se quedaron pero no era suficiente ayuda.

En un día común y corriente los únicos tres empleados de este tan afamado "Rey" se encontraban limpiando hasta que este llegó a la cocina con una cara de consternación y algo pálida.

-¿Le ocurre algo, señor?- preguntó un cocinero con anteojos causando que todos los demás empleados voltearan a verlo. Este mismo era el más joven de todos y la mano derecha de Leon.

El hombre no respondió, respiró hondo y les hizo una señal a todos para que detuvieran su trabajo.

-Quiero comentarles que este restaurante esta en peligro…- al decirles esto causó que sus empleados pusieran cara de sorpresa.

-¡Todo es culpa de la competencia quienes dicen mentiras sobre usted!- interrumpió un cocinero obeso. Este hombre era el segundo al mando de la cocina, el sub-chef.

-¡¿Pero esto se puede arreglar no?!- preguntó alterada la única chica del equipo quien era mesera con coletas y anteojos.

-Tranquilos, déjenme explicarles primero- dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta y pasaba sus dedos por su largo bigote. –He hecho algunas cuentas y hemos perdido mucho dinero en los últimos tres meses y si seguimos así llegaremos a la quiebra.

-Si pero, podríamos recortar algunos gastos mas…- comentó el de anteojos. –De hecho, podríamos utilizar el dinero que tiene guardado.

-Ese dinero no me pertenece, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?- contestó estresado. –No queda más que esperar que el restaurante quede en quiebra y nos repartamos entre nosotros lo único que queda.

-¿En quiebra?- preguntó una muy aguda voz quien rápidamente se identificó como la de un menor. Se trataba de una niña pequeña de ojos azules, cabellos medianos de color castaño, flequillo y un listón rosa pastel amarrando un mechón.

La pequeña tenia medio cuerpo asomado en el marco de la puerta mientras se sonrojaba al ver que los demás fijaban su mirada hacia ella. Esa niña ya era conocida por ahí pero extrañamente hacia su aparición. Era más extraño mencionar que ningún empleado sabía algo sobre ella, ni siquiera su nombre. Solo la mano derecha del jefe lo sabía pero no lo mencionaba.

-¡¿Pero que demonios haces aquí?!- gritó el hombre mientras se ponía rojo por la furia que sentía.

Mientras Leon regañaba a su pequeña hija, los empleados comenzaron a charlar en un tono bajo.

-¿Tu sabias que la hija del jefe vendría?- le preguntó susurrando la mesera al sub-chef.

-No, no lo sabia- negó con la cabeza.

-Pero siempre es un honor tenerla por aquí, es tan tierna- comentó el joven con gafas el cual se identificaba como Tom.

-Al parecer eres el único que se alegra tenerla cerca- dijo la mesera. –A veces me da miedo tu actitud…

-Es cierto Tom, no deberías acercarte mucho a esa niña. El jefe te matara si te confías mucho- añadió el sub-chef.

-Calma calma, casi no la trato- respondió tranquilamente el joven mientras se acomodaba sus gafas. –Aunque debo admitir que a mis dieciséis años de edad, me encantan los niños.

-Otro motivo para considerarte raro…- susurró la mesera.

Mientras tanto, Leon Hope seguía gritándole a su hija quien ya estaba llorando. Su padre solía ser muy duro y frio con ella, eso le dolía bastante.

-¡Y por eso no quiero que estés aquí sin avisar!- y así terminó con su regaño.

-¡Pero yo soy tu hija!- contratacó la pequeña con lagrimas en sus mejillas.

-¡Eso me da igual! ¡Solo eres un estorbo aquí!- la castaña comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza que antes.

-¡Yo no soy un estorbo!- gritó con fuerza.

-¡Largo!- le apuntó la salida. -¡Ya hablare con tu madre sobre esto!

-¡Pero papá! ¡Yo no quiero!

-¡Que te largues!- volvió a apuntar la salida.

-¡Por favor, no quiero irme!- miró a los empleados de su padre, corrió rápidamente hacia la mesera y le abrazó una pierna. -¡Ayúdame, no quiero irme!- le suplicó.

-¡Todo es culpa de tu madre!- la miró con furia. -¡Ya le he dicho que no te mande en horas de trabajo!

La mesera miró con lastima a la pequeña asustada y después miró un poco asustada a su jefe.

-Jefe, ¿Y si yo me encargo de ella?- interrumpió la mesera.

-¡No te pedí tu opinión!- la miró furioso. -¡Vuelve a abrir la boca y te despido!

Antes de que la mesera llorara sintió como la pequeña la abrazaba con mas fuerza, en verdad quería quedarse pero… ¿Cómo podría ayudarle?

-¡No le grites, ella no tiene la culpa!- le gritó la niña con lagrimas cayendo de su rostro.

Leon estaba apunto de gritarle algo mas pero se contuvo y cruzó sus brazos mientras pensaba. La situación económica de su restaurante le estaba afectando todo lo que quería, incluyendo su relación con su única hija.

Dolor fuerte en el pecho lo hizo cambiar de parecer pero de pronto un ataque de tos llegó y fue Tom quien lo auxilió. La pequeña se mostró asustada al ver que su padre tenia problemas de salud y soltó la pierna de la mesera mientras se acercaba a él.

-¡Le traeré agua, señor!- gritó Tom asustado.

El sub-chef le pasó una silla para que tomara asiento el hombre mientras seguía tosiendo, cada vez se escuchaba peor.

-¡¿Papi?!- gritó asustada la pequeña mientras lo miraba aun mas preocupada. -¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡¿Estas enfermo?!

Leon negó con la cabeza y segundos después llegó Tom con un vaso de agua. Al tomarse el líquido, la tos se detuvo mientras el hombre respiraba violentamente.

Nadie dijo nada más, el espectáculo dejo todos sin habla. Cuando se sintió mas tranquilo, Hope miró a su hija después a la mesera.

-Bien, tú ganas. Cuidaras a la princesita pero te advierto que si causa algún desastre será tu culpa- se levantó de la silla. –Necesito aire fresco…- dijo mientras salía de ahí.

Tom rápidamente retiró la silla de ahí mientras la niña no se decidía por si sonreír a causa de la respuesta de su padre o seguirlo ya que nunca lo había visto toser de esa manera. En las pocas veces de haberlo visto, él siempre solía toser de esa manera ya que fumaba cigarrillos diariamente pero ahora todo era más alarmante.

-Muy bien…- se arrodillo la joven para estar a la altura de la niña. –Promete que no harás ningún desastre y que te portaras bien.

-Lo prometo- respondió vergonzosamente.

-De acuerdo, mi nombre es Jessica ¿Y el tuyo?…- le indicó con una mano que le diera el suyo.

-El mio es…- en cuanto iba a responder, su padre llegó corriendo.

-¡Un cliente! ¡Tenemos un cliente!- Tom y Jessica se mostraron emocionados mientras que el sub-chef solo asistió con la cabeza. -¡Esperen a mi llamada!- se volvió a ir.

-Muy bien, espera aquí ya que yo tendré que atender al cliente. No te muevas de aquí…- le pidió mientras la niña aceptaba y la seguía con la mirada.

La mesera se puso en el arco de puerta de la cocina viendo de lejos a su jefe. La hija de este, al tener curiosidad se asomó lo más que pudo y vio algo fuera de lo común… su padre portándose de una manera amable. El cliente era demasiado alto y traía una capucha negra, era demasiado sospechoso. Sentía la necesidad de decirle pero sabia que él se molestaría al verse interrumpido.

-Disculpe, pero no servimos de su clase en este restaurante- se escuchó de lejos como Leon se disculpaba pero el hombre misterioso no dijo nada mas.

-Que mala suerte…- bajó la cabeza la mesera.

Para suerte de ambos el encapuchado sacó algo brillante, la pequeña no pudo verlo detalladamente pero supo que con eso lo atenderían como un noble.

-Me gustaría su mejor habitación privada- dijo con una voz gruesa mientras seguía enseñando ese objeto.

Hope miró con detalle el objeto y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Es un honor que un noble como usted venga a nuestro restaurante!- dijo mientras se inclinaba -¡Nosotros le prepararemos su habitación inmediatamente!

-"¿Ese hombre es un noble?"- pensó la niña dudosa. –"Eso no puede ser, los nobles no se visten de esa manera…"

El hombre rápidamente corrió hacia la mesera y le dio indicaciones hacia donde llevar a este tan especial cliente. Después Hope entró a la cocina para comenzar a cocinar en cuanto la chica volviera con la orden.

-¿Papá?- lo llamó la pequeña.

-Te lo pediré por esta vez, estate quieta y no estorbes- le dijo dándole la espalda mientras se lavaba las manos.

-Pero papá, ese hombre no me da confianza- le comentó mientras señalaba la entrada.

Una vez que Leon terminó de lavarse las manos, se dio media vuelta y se agachó para mirar a su hija de cerca.

-Princesa, te lo diré una vez y espero que siempre lo recuerdes. No juzgues a una persona por su apariencia, mira lo que me pasó… resultó ser un noble- la menor no entendía el objetivo de ese comentario pero prefirió no decir nada mas.

Mientras tanto afuera de la cocina, la mesera se acercó a aquel sujeto y educadamente comenzó a hablar.

-Es un honor tenerlo aquí, por favor sígame- dijo mientras se inclinaba.

-De acuerdo…- le hizo señal que se levantara.

La joven comenzó a caminar seguida por el hombre, ambos subieron unas escaleras pasando por el primer piso, después al segundo y acabando al cuarto donde había solo una habitación que en la puerta había una placa dorada donde tenia escrito "VIP".

-Muy bien, adelante- abrió la puerta mientras el hombre pasaba tambaleándose lo que le causó una extraña impresión.

En cuanto ambos estaban adentro, ella esperaría hasta que el tomara asiento para tomar su orden pero este no lo hacia.

-"Debe ser de aquellos que son demasiados especiales y esperan que le saque la silla"- pensó molesta.

-¿No tomará asiento?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Ah, si- dijo en tono preocupado. –Debo tomar asiento ahora mismo...- se miró sus piernas como si les estuviera ordenando.

La siguiente escena para Jessica fue demasiado confusa, graciosa o tenebrosa según el punto de vista para los demás, ya que el hombre comenzó a tambalearse de una manera peculiar. En la zona de su estomago parecía que sobresalía algo… ¿Algo similar a unas manos? Lo que hubiese sido la distrajo mucho y no pudo observar muy bien como es que se sentó cómodamente.

-Esta bien y ahora… ¿Qué le gustaría ordenar?- sacó una pequeña libreta.

-Tres tazones de ramen- respondió muy seco.

-"¿Acaso dijo tres tazones?... Tal vez tiene mucha hambre"-pensó mientras escribía el pedido.

-Enseguida…- salió corriendo sin antes cerrar la puerta.

Mientras la niña esperaba, Tom se le acercó y le regaló una extraña sonrisa.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tom- le mencionó mientras le extendía la mano.

-Ya me lo habías dicho…- recalcó un tanto asustada la menor. –Y también ya te había dicho mi nombre…

-Lo lamento, soy muy olvidadizo- sonrió amablemente. -¿Sabias que es falta de respeto no aceptar la mano de alguien?

-Oh, discúlpame- la aceptó pero al estar en contacto ambas manos, el joven se acercó un poco a la niña. Podría jurar que le estaba oliendo el cabello. Odió a su padre por estar ocupado en esos momentos para ver lo que ocurría.

Para su salvación, Jessica llegó rápidamente con su respectiva orden mientras Tom se separaba rápidamente de la niña. Leon y el sub-chef se pusieron a trabajar. Mientras la mesera esperaba pacientemente, una mano pequeña le jaló parte de su falda. Era la hija de Hope quien quería alejarse del joven de gafas.

-¿Podrías llevarme contigo?- le preguntó la pequeña castaña con un puchero.

-Lo lamento, no puedo- respondió.

-¡Tres tazones de ramen listos!- gritó el jefe.

-Lo lamento, quédate aquí- ordenó mientras iba por su charola.

La pequeña cruzó de mala gana sus bracitos y se recargó en la pared. Debía pensar en algo para no estar cerca de ese tal Tom. Tenia que ser algo sumamente discreto para no irse del lugar.

-"¿Qué puedo hacer? Podría irme pero no quiero… si le digo a mi papá no me creerá"- pensó mientras se arrastraba y se sentaba. –"No recordaba lo aburrido que era venir aquí y mucho menos a ese tipo raro que no me deja en paz".

Siguió con la mirada a la apurada Jessica y suspiró. Realmente odiaba ir al restaurante de su padre pues era la única manera de verlo. Odiaba la clientela de este por ser tan fastidiosa. Viéndole el lado bueno, después de la jornada del trabajo tal vez su padre le querría dedicar algo de tiempo a no ser que se encierre en su habitación a beber, como siempre.

-"A veces desearía tener un solo amigo el cual pudiera comprenderme…"- abrazó sus piernas. –"Cada vez siento que mis padres me abandonan mas…"

-¡Quieren otros tres tazones!- gritó la mesera mientras corría sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Otros tres?!- preguntó el cocinero sub-chef.

-¡Si, deprisa!- afirmó la chica sin aliento mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta. Jamás había corrido tanto en su vida.

-¡Pero si ni han pasado los diez minutos!- reprochó Tom.

-"Como si estuvieses ayudando…"- se quejó mentalmente la niña.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Ya serán seis tazones!- añadió el jefe sumamente feliz.

-¡Idiota, es como si hubieran comido seis personas aquí!- el sub-chef le dio un manotazo en la espalda a Tom mientras sonreía emocionado y al chico se le caían las gafas.

-¡Ya están listos!- Hope se los entregó a Jessica.

Nuevamente la pequeña vio como salía apresurada la mesera con su charola. No habían pasado ahora los ocho minutos cuando ella volvió con una nueva orden.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ha vuelto a pedir lo mismo?!- preguntó exaltado Tom.

-S…Si- respondió la mesera sin aliento.

-¡Este es nuestro día! ¡Nueve tazones de ramen!- gritó muy feliz Leon. -¡Tom, es hora que nos ayudes!

-Jefe, ¿No le parece que algo no está bien?- preguntó sub-chef.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Se está consumiendo mas ramen que días pasados!- respondió eufórico.

-De acuerdo…- se limitó a contestar.

Mientras Leon servía lo que quedaba del ramen, el sub-chef y Tom se encargaron de preparar otra olla. La hija del jefe estaba impresionada por la rapidez que usaban para cocinar. No era algo que solía ver todos los días.

-¡Listo!- gritó Leon mientras la mesera nuevamente llegaba el encargo.

-Jefe, le vuelvo a insistir…algo no anda bien aquí- comentó el sub-chef mientras se limpiaba la frente y miraba a su jefe el cual estaba sonriendo, era extraño pues casi no solía hacerlo.

-Ya te dijo que no le interesa y la verdad, a mi tampoco…- respondió Tom. –Dinero es dinero.

La única persona quien concordaba con el sub-chef era la hija de su propio jefe, desde que vio a ese extraño cliente llegar no le dio buena espina.

-"Él tiene razón, algo aquí no anda bien"- pensó la castaña mientras miraba de lejos las escaleras.

La niña esperó a que la mesera bajara para después aprovechar la situación, sabia que ella no notaria que se había retirado pues estaba muy ocupada. Se levantó lentamente, rápidamente subió las escaleras y se escondió en el primer piso detrás de una maseta que se encontraba ahí.

Aquel piso era casi igual de elegante que el recibidor, el papel tapiz de color rojo decoraba muy bien el lugar, sin olvidar los detalles dorados de las paredes. Cada piso era decorado con un gran candelabro pero en este mismo, era uno sencillo, como los clientes que llegaran a ese lugar.

Cada piso tenía numerosas salas las cuales eran para cada familia o cliente, excepto el cuarto piso que solo tenia dos salas las cuales usaban para personas sumamente importantes.

En cuanto escuchó los pasos rápidos de Jessica, se quedó quieta. Para su mala suerte, el cliente no estaba en ese piso.

-Debe de estar en el segundo…- susurró para si misma.

-¡Por favor, otros tres tazones!- gritó el cliente mientras que la pobre mesera aun no llegaba a su destino.

-¡Si, enseguida!- gritó cansada.

-Ese hombre saldrá súper gordo de aquí- susurró nuevamente la niña divertida.

En cuando la mesera bajó hacia la cocina, la castaña aprovechó y subió al segundo piso el cual estaba aun mejor decorado que el anterior pues este contenía adornos de cristal cortado, estatuillas de oro, tapiz crema, etc. Nuevamente buscó un lugar en donde esconderse pero al no encontrarlo trató de perderse detrás de una columna del edificio.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó Jessica dejando atrás el segundo piso.

-¡¿A dónde demonios lleva ese ramen?!- se quejó la que la seguía mientras golpeaba el piso con un pie.

-¡Otros…!- volvió a gritar el hombre.

-¡Si si si!- la pobre mesera bajó rápidamente.

-Muy bien, tal vez lo mandaron al cuarto piso. Tal vez se trate de alguien sumamente importante…- sospechó la niña mientras subía hacia ese piso y dejaba atrás el tercero.

En el tercer piso se les entregaba una habitación a familias numerosas, ya sean de la nobleza o no. Era un poco difícil de creer pero, en sus tiempos el edificio llegó a estar lleno y con fila afuera de este. En este nivel se encontraba una habitación cerrada con llave, ninguno de los empleados incluyendo a Krystal no sabían que había tras de ella, el secreto mas preciado de Hope tal vez u otro almacén.

Al subir las escaleras trató de imaginarse a ese hombre gordo quien no dejaba de comer y en lo feliz que se pondría su padre en cuanto le pagara, tal vez así podría dedicarle tiempo al fin y al mismo tiempo el restaurante se salvaría de la banca rota.

-He perdido la cuenta de cuantos tazones van pero eso no importa, papá estará muy feliz. Además de que le dieron el piso más caro- sonrió mientras buscaba un lugar donde esconderse. –Solo espero que ese hombre le pague…

El cuarto piso era exclusivamente para los nobles más importantes quienes no deseaban ser interrumpidos por lo cual no había ningún objeto que le estorbara o causara ruido afuera de la habitación. Por su decoración, uno podía deducir que era el piso mas caro pues un gran candelabro de numerosos cristales cortados, varios adornos de esferas de cristal y objetos de oro y plata adornaban e iluminaban el espacio de color azul cielo gracias al tapiz que lo cubría.

-Demonios, Jessica me va a descubrir…- entró en pánico pero en cuanto escuchó los pasos rápidos de la mesera su corazón se detuvo y comenzó a sudar frio.

Corrió hacia una esquina y se tapó su carita con sus manos pero eso no le fue necesario ya que la joven no se dio cuenta de su existencia por lo cansada que iba, esta misma se inclinó para tomar un poco de aire y una vez tranquila tocó la puerta.

-¡Con su permiso!- abrió lentamente la puerta y algo le llamó la atención lo que causo que su mirada cambiara.

La pequeña retiró sus manos y miró fijamente a la joven quien después pegó un grito ya que un largo brazo salió de la habitación y le arrebató su charola.

-¡Jefe!- gritó pidiéndole auxilio a Hope mientras bajaba corriendo.

-¿Qu…que fue eso?- se preguntó la niña mientras se alejaba de su esquina para después escuchar un golpe y un quejido, la mesera se había caído de las escaleras.

Respiro hondo para evitar reírse, la caída de la chica causó que se le esfumara el miedo y naciera curiosidad por saber de quien era ese largo brazo. Tomó valor, se acercó a la puerta y giró lo más lento posible la perilla.

Asomó media cara y busco aquel hombre alto pero para su sorpresa no lo encontró. Tres sombras se encontraban devorando el ramen que le acababa de llevar Jessica, se trataban de tres niños. Dos con sombrero y un pelinegro en medio, enfrente a ellos se encontraba una gran montaña de platos vacíos.

-"¿Con que son tres? ¡Por eso pedían mucho!"- pensó mientras cerraba delicadamente la puerta para evitar ser atrapada.

La curiosidad mató al gato, ahora que sabía la verdad. ¿Que podía hacer? Estaba en una gran disputa.

-Pero, ¿De quien era ese brazo tan largo?- comenzó a preguntarse mientras bajaba las escaleras. –Sea de quien sea, mientras pague no me meteré.

Mientras tanto, abrió de golpe sus ojos al escuchar la voz de su padre acercarse.

-¡Repítemelo de nuevo! ¡¿Un brazo largo?!- le preguntó el jefe a su empleada quienes iban corriendo seguidos por los demás.

Rápidamente la pequeña se escondió en el tercer piso mientras los demás pasaban.

-¡Es enserio! ¡Medía casi dos metros!- estiró sus brazos para darles a entender el tamaño.

-¡Con que es un usuario!- gritó sarcásticamente. -¡Ya lo veremos, me pagara todo el ramen que ha consumido!- gritó furioso.

Sin moros en la costa rápidamente la niña bajó hasta la entrada y salió del edificio.

-Papá enojado da miedo, en especial si le grita a un cliente…- dijo mientras miraba el cielo. -¿A que se referiría con "usuario"?- entrecerró sus ojos gracias a los rayos del sol. Si daba unos pasos hacia atrás, la carpa de la entrada le retiraría el problema.

Segundos después se escuchó como una ventana cercana se rompía y frente de ella cayeron unos pedazos de cristal, por suerte la carpa que cubría la entrada y su cabeza retuvo la mayor cantidad de trozos salvándola en el momento.

-¡Papá!- gritó asustada.

-¡Esos ladrones escapan! ¡Que alguien los atrape!- escuchó la voz de su padre.

-¿Ladrones?- miró a su alrededor pero no vio a ninguno, a no ser que alguien saltó por la ventana. -¡Esos niños se fueron sin pagar!

-¡Ellos! ¡Son esos mocosos!- gritó un hombre.

Buscó a esos ladrones alrededor pero nuevamente no encontró nada, algo que provenía de arriba cayó sobre la carpa causando que se hundiera sobre la cabeza de ella, aquellos niños estaban encima de ella. Ella se tiró al piso para evitar se aplastada.

Rápidamente llegó un oficial furioso mirando fijamente a los causantes de tal alboroto.

-¡¿De nuevo esos tres?! ¡¿Por qué demonios los dejaron entrar al restaurante?!- se cuestionó mientras que la niña procesaba todo lo que ocurría.

Al tener miedo de ser aplastada la pequeña pisó sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras miraba el poco espacio que quedaba, aquel asfalto soleado. Segundos después, miró como tres pares de pies tocaba tierra. La carpa automáticamente se volvió a alzar dejándola libre.

Aun en el suelo, alzó la mirada y trató de memorizar muy bien sus caras: un pecoso, un chico con una cicatriz debajo del ojo y por ultimo uno sin un diente, el más bonito para su gusto.

Los pensamientos la engañaron ya que estos comenzaron a correr, no podía dejar escapar a esos tontos que engañaron a su padre y jugaron con sus sentimientos. No sabían la situación del restaurante y mucho menos de su familia. Si los atrapaba tal vez las cosas cambiarían. Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, sacudió su vestido y fue tras ellos.

-¡Que no huyan! ¡Que alguien atrape a esos tres!- gritó desesperada mientras comenzaba a perderlos de vista.

Un oficial al escucharla, fue tras de ellos pero para mala suerte de ambos, este tropezó siendo pasado por la niña.

-Y es por eso que no me agrada la seguridad de aquí- se dijo mientras giraba sus ojos molesta.

No estaba tan acostumbrada a ese tipo de ejercicio pues rápidamente su respiración se vio agitada y su corazón latía rápidamente. Si no fuera por la adrenalina que sentía por todo su cuerpo, ella se hubiera detenido.

Al darse prisa, nuevamente los vio y para su suerte estos bajaron la velocidad pero había un pequeño detalle, aun se encontraba algo lejos de ellos. Un noble que se encontraba un poco adelante comenzó a gritar un nombre lo que causo que ellos se detuvieran por lo que torpemente ella también lo hizo.

-¿Sabo, eres tu? ¡Espera ahí!- gritó aquel noble con vestimenta parecida al niño bonito.

-¿Acaso alguno de ellos se llama Sabo?- se dijo la niña analizando las cosas. –Pero que tonta, claro que si- se dio un manotazo en la frente.

-¡Así que estas vivo! ¡Regresa a casa!- le ordenó mientras que el niño rubio se mostraba molesto.

Después de los segundos de tensión, los niños volvieron a correr sin responderle al hombre.

-¡Espera!- gritó el noble mientras comenzaba a seguirlos. La niña por su parte, comenzó a seguirlos de nuevo.

El noble no tardó en detenerse en los primeros metros causando que lo dejaran atrás con facilidad. Al pasar por ahí y al mirarlo no pudo evitar sentir lastima por aquel hombre pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía hacerlo, parecía que no merecía compasión.

-"Me encantaría que mi papá también fuera tras mi y me pidiera que regresara a casa, que suertudo niño"- pensó celosa mientras volvía su vista al frente. –"Pero si escapó debe ser por lo exigente que es o por otra razón…"

Al fijarse mejor, vio que aquellos niños se dirigían hacia la gran puerta donde los dirigía a la Gray Terminal. Si en verdad quería atraparlos, tendría que aventurarse sola.

-Espero que nada me ocurra ahí…- dijo mientras se ponía nerviosa.

Por nada se rendiría en esos momentos, sabia que si los atrapaba se ganaría el cariño que tanto deseaba de parte de su padre. Viéndole el lado bueno, si él se daba cuenta de su desaparición, tal vez contactaría a su madre para que ambos la buscaran, eso quería… verlos juntos.

Con todo el esfuerzo de su corazón aumento la fuerza de sus piernas para poder aumentar su velocidad y alcanzar a esos mal nacidos.

**Mientras tanto en el restaurante…**

-Es increíble que hayan huido por la ventana ¡Estamos en el cuarto piso!- renegó Hope.

-Señor, perdimos mas de diez tazones de ramen…- interrumpió Tom. –Quiero decir, más de doce.

Leon comenzó a toser nuevamente pero en cuanto su mano derecha se ofreció a ayudarle, este le negó con una mano su ayuda.

-Debí haber escuchado a Louis- le dijo mientras su voz se hacia ronca.

-¡Jefe, esos mocosos dejaron esto!- llegó el sub-chef o mejor dicho, Louis con una hoja de papel.

-¡Déjame ver eso!- le arrebató la hoja la cual contenía algo escrito. Al leerlo su mirada cambió, dejó caer el trozo de papel y se quedó congelado.

La mesera curiosa, tomó el trozo de papel y lo leyó en voz alta.

"_**Vale por un tesoro" –Luffy.**_

-Estamos acabados… estamos a un solo paso de la bancarrota- dijo muy desanimado el hombre.

-Jefe no diga eso, todavía no se acaba el día…- trató de animarlo Jessica.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer- afirmó sin ganas. -Cerraremos por hoy el restaurante y me llevare a mi hija a dar un último paseo por aquí. Creo que extrañara el ambiente de por aquí…- hizo una pequeña pausa. -Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta ella?- le preguntó a la mesera.

Por las prisas y el susto, la mesera había olvidado a la pequeña "princesita" como la llamaba su jefe. Olvidó por completo que estaba bajo su cargo y si no la encontraba en esos momentos, estaba más que frita.

Al no recibir alguna respuesta, el hombre entendió que la mesera la perdió de vista.

-¡Búsquenla!- ordenó mientras todos salían corriendo. -¡Tom, ya sabes que hacer!

-Pero señor, no tengo nada que me ayude…- respondió.

-¡Debiste tenerla cuando tuviste la oportunidad!- lo regañó.

Tras ese ultimo grito, el hombre se sintió algo débil y mejor decidió tomar asiento.

-Su madre me matara si sabe que ella ha a escapado- inclinó su cabeza mientras hablaba con tono triste. –Tendrá razón cuando me decía que yo no era un buen padre para nuestra hija…

-Señor, no diga eso- interrumpió Tom. –Verá que ya aparecerá. Debe estar en alguno de estos pisos…

-Eso espero, ella jamás ha salido más allá del centro. Solo sé que ahora vive cerca de la Gray Terminal pero la conozco muy bien y sé que ella le teme ese lugar- comentó mientras suspiraba.

Tras no recibir una respuesta por parte de Tom, Leon se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana rota con algo de nostalgia.

-Primero la gran mentira de su madre y ahora la perdida de mi negocio. Ya no quiero vivir en esta vida si tengo que pasar por algo mas- dijo con los brazos cruzados. –Solo quiero abrazar a la princesita en estos momentos, en cuanto vuelva evitare regañarla y la sacare a pasear. Hace años que no pasamos tiempo juntos de esa manera.

-"Podría ir a buscarla pues tengo ventaja de encontrarla en minutos pero… parece que necesita ayuda"- pensó Tom algo deprimido.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno no mencioné el nombre "Ace" en este capitulo pero si di a entender que era uno de los niños :3 ¡Dejen su humilde opinión sobre este capitulo en su review, me servirían bastante! D: ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	3. ¡No escaparán!, niños con olor a sake

**¡Hola mis amores! Aquí les traigo otro capitulo que espero con todo corazón que lo disfruten ;D gracias a: LADI JUPITER,** **Aquamarina123 y a caterine d por sus hermosotes reviews , este capitulo va para ustedes chicas ;D **

**¡Comenzamos!**

Ya habían pasado los minutos y aquella niña seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas pero ahora había llegado a la Gray terminal y después de correr entre la basura y ser observada por la gente que residía ahí, perdió a sus presas.

La condición de la pequeña no era la perfecta para correr a la largas distancias y mas a cierta velocidad, se detuvo un segundo para respirar pero su cuerpo se congelo y su pecho le dolía.

-Disculpa niña, ¿Estas bien?- se acercó un hombre con cicatrices en el rostro.

Al mirarlo ella se congelo aun mas, tenia miedo y estaba sola ¿Qué tal si ese hombre le quería hacer daño? Fuera lo que fuera tenia que volver a casa de inmediato.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó dulcemente. -¿Estas perdida?

La castaña negó con la cabeza mientras temblaba del miedo, jamás había visto a un hombre enorme y con el rostro deformado.

-Te ves cansada, siéntate un momento…- se sentó en el suelo y le indico que lo siguiera. –Vamos, no te hare ningún daño- le sonrió mostrando sus imperfectos dientes.

-No…no…- negó con la cabeza.

-¿En verdad te encuentras bien?- preguntó nuevamente con cierta preocupación. –Este no es un buen lugar para una niña.

La pequeña miró con terror al hombre quien la seguía mirando, tenía que escapar de ahí.

-¿Terminaste aquí por algo?- preguntó mientras ella asistía con la cabeza. -¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Estoy persiguiendo a unos niños- le respondió apenada.

-¿Niños?- ella solo asistió. –Ah si, vi que se dirigían por allá- le señalo con un dedo hacia atrás. –Van directo al bosque.

-Entonces tengo que ir hacia allá…- se dispuso a ir pero el hombre la tomo de la mano. -¡Suélteme! ¡Auxilio!

Las personas que los rodeaban miraron y al ver de quien se trataba no hicieron nada y siguieron caminando lo que causó que entrara en pavor.

-No vayas, es peligroso- le negó con la cabeza. –Hay criaturas peligrosas y una pequeña chonchita como tu no podrá con eso- la miro divertido mientras la soltaba.

-¿Chonchita? ¿Acaso me dijo gorda?- comenzaron a frotarle lagrimas.

-No llores- le seco las lagrimas con un pañuelo limpio mientras se arrepentía por el comentario. –Siéntate y cuéntame porque persigues a esos niños ¿Alguno de ellos es tu novio?

La pequeña se sonrojo hasta llegar a un color parecido al de un tomate y obedeció al extraño. Por una extraña razón, comenzó a tenerle un poco de confianza.

-Se fueron sin pagar del restaurante de mi padre- respondió.

-¿Ah si?- preguntó con curiosidad. -No debes preocuparte por eso, habrá otros clientes.

-Ya no, justamente hoy dijo que estaba en la bancarrota- comentó desanimada.

El hombre nuevamente se arrepintió y pasó una pesada mano en un hombro de la pequeña.

-Lo lamento…- ella sonrió. -Pero si son solo unos niños, estoy seguro que no lo pagaran.

-¿Eso cree? Bueno, solo quisiera hablar con ellos.

-Tranquila, tu padre se recuperará de esto. Ya lo veras.

-Lamento ser la grosera pero, ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó apartando su hombro de la mano del hombre.

-Mi nombre es… bueno eso no importa, tu solo llámame Jack- sonrió dulcemente.

-"Es un desconocido aun así, debo pensar en algo"- pensó la niña.

-Un placer Jack, llámame… ¿Jessica?- se presentó dudando de lo que hacia.

-El placer es mio- le dio la mano y la supuesta Jessica se la aceptó.

-¿Qué te paso en el rostro?- preguntó un tanto apenada por el atrevimiento.

El hombre tocó sus cicatrices y su rostro se volvió triste.

-Un noble me lo hizo, tuve una pequeña pelea con él y sacó su navaja. Al no ser de la nobleza le dieron preferencia a él y me expulsaron…- le explicó mientras se mostraba aun mas triste. –Recuerdo una simple pregunta que me hicieron antes de ser expulsado: "¿Qué dirán los demás si saben que un noble ataco primero a un pobre? ¡Perderíamos nuestra imagen perfecta!".

-Odio a la nobleza, no soy parte de ella pero convivo con ella de vez en cuando- añadió la pequeña mientras se veía el vestido perla que llevaba.

-Pareces parte de ella, lo digo por el vestido- sonrió.

-¿Esto?- lo tomó y miro a su acompañante. –Mi madre me obligó a ponérmelo ya que vendría a visitar a padre, me gustan lo vestidos pero odio usarlos a la fuerza.

-Te ves linda pero si quieres verte mucho mejor, sé tu misma- le recomendó causándole a la niña cierto sonrojo.

-Tú tampoco te avergüences de tus cicatrices, eres mas lindo que esos horribles nobles que son un asco- hizo un puchero y causó que el hombre riera con ganas.

-¿Y porque tanto odio a la nobleza?- preguntó feliz mientras sacaba de un costal que traía en la mano un pedazo de pan que después le ofreció a la pequeña pero esta lo rechazó.

-Es complicado…- respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

-Soy un adulto y sabré entender- sonrió.

-¿Podría contárselo después?- preguntó incomoda.

-Oh por favor, dejemos la informalidades. Eso no va mucho conmigo- negó con la cabeza mientras le daba un mordisco a su pan. –Llámame de tú como yo lo hago hacia ti.

-De acuerdo, Jack- sonrió al mencionar el nombre del hombre. –Creo que debería contarte esa historia después.

Jack dejó de saborear su pan y miro con ternura a la niña. De pronto unas ganas inocentes por llorar llegaron.

-¿Vendrás a visitarme? ¿A un pobre expulsado?- se le iluminaron los ojos.

Al parecer aquel "Después" hizo hacerle entender a Jack que la niña lo vería pronto por la que la enredó en un gran problema. ¿Otra vez acabaría en la Gray Terminal? Bueno, creyendo que así conseguiría atención de alguien, merecía la pena.

-Claro que si, eres mi primer amigo Jack- le sonrió honestamente causando que el hombre por fin derramara unas lagrimas.

-¿Cómo una pequeña como tu no tiene amigos?- se limpió las lagrimas.

-No lo se, pero eso no importa. Cuando venga a visitar a papá vendré a verte- se levantó y se fijo que su vestido que ya estaba sucio.

-¡Muchas gracias, Jessica! Ahora vuelve a casa, tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti- le ordenó a su ahora pequeña amiga.

-¡¿Estas loco, Jack?! ¡Iré por esos niños!- salió corriendo dejando sorprendido al pobre hombre. -¡Hasta luego!- se despidió mientras se perdía entre la basura.

-Mujeres, siempre aferradas a lo que quieren- se dijo así mismo mientras volvía a morder de su pan.

En los siguientes metros no había nada mas que basura pero cada vez disminuía más, entre los desperdicios del suelos se podía ver que comenzaba a crecer pasto y entre más corría, más había.

Ahora el recorrido se volvió pesado ya que estaba corriendo colina arriba y entre cada paso se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la Gray Terminal si no que ahora estaba en el bosque.

-Que extraño… he llegado mas rápido de lo que pensé- se dijo mientras sonreía orgullosa.

Una vez arriba miro hacia atrás y vio el basurero por lo que causó angustia ya que cada vez estaba más lejos de casa pero si quería alegrar a su padre tenía que atrapar a esos niños. Miró nuevamente el bosque, respiró hondo y recordó las palabras de su nuevo amigo.

-_"No vayas, es peligroso, hay criaturas peligrosas y una pequeña chonchita como tu no podrá con eso"-_ la voz de Jack sonaba en su mente.

-¡Pamplinas! ¡De seguro nada me pasara!- gritó mientras veía el frondoso bosque.

Dudó dar el primer paso pero después de haber pasado los segundos comenzó a caminar lentamente, algo le decía que no fuera pero había otra voz quien le decía que siguiera. No importaba lo que pasara, tenia que encontrar a esos niños.

**Mientras tanto en el restaurante…**

Leon Hope se encontraba en su escritorio esperando noticias de su hija. Había bebido unos cuantos tragos ya que la angustia estaba sobre él y ya había pasado un poco más de una hora desde que no la veía, si no la hubiera tratado tan mal no se sentiría tan culpable.

-Señor…- interrumpió Tom mientras se asomaba por el marco de la puerta.

-¡¿La encontraron?!- se levantó rápidamente pero el otro negó con la cabeza. – ¡Primero lo de mi enfermedad, después lo de mi mujer, mi restaurante y ahora mi hija esta desaparecida! ¡¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?!- gritó desesperado pero un dolor en el pecho apareció quitándole fuerzas.

-¡Jefe!- fue el joven en su ayuda evitando que el hombre cayera.

-Déjame, ya estoy acostumbrado…- se sacudió para que lo dejara de cargar y se volvió a acomodar. –Dime que nadie sabe de esto…- lo miró seriamente y después comenzó a toser fuertemente.

-Solo yo como usted me pidió…- respondió pero al verlo su cara se puso pálida, tenia un hilo de sangre en su boca.- Señor, dígame que esta no es la tercera vez que pasa esto- señalo su propia mejilla para que entendiera.

Rápidamente el hombre se limpió la sangre con un pañuelo y después dejó correr una lágrima.

-Tomas… lamentable si, esta es la tercera y ultima vez que pasa- lo miró con tristeza.

El cocinero se retiro sus lentes dejando ver sus ojos grises y llenos de lagrimas, su jefe jamás lo había llamado por su nombre completo si no con un simple "Tom" como los demás y sabia que cuando lo haría todo habría acabado.

-¿Quiere que llame al doctor?- preguntó mientras respiraba hondo.

-No, solo encuentren a mi hi…- se desmayó sobre su escritorio aventando asi la botella con alcohol y su vaso.

-¡Señor! ¡Ayuda, traigan a un doctor!- comenzó a sacudirlo para que reaccionara pero eso le fue inútil.

**En el Bosque…**

La castaña ya tenía minutos de caminar y todavía no había señales de aquellos tramposos pero para su alivio no se había topado con ningún peligro como se lo advirtió Jack. La tarde comenzaba a sentirse y si no se daba prisa pronto obscurecería.

-Estúpidos niños, ¿Por qué simplemente no dijeron que no tenia con que pagar? Los hubieran puesto a lavar platos o a limpiar el restaurante- se quejó mientras pateaba piedras. -¡Y yo de tonta que voy tras de ustedes!- pateó con todas sus fuerzas una piedra mediana pero no escuchó que choco con algo, en vez de ello escucho las olas del mar.

Se apresuró un poco para llegar hasta donde se escuchaba ese relajante sonido, los árboles iban desapareciendo y los rayos de sol se hacían más potentes, había llegado hasta un acantilado. Se sentó a la orilla de este y observó el mar mientras se escuchaban las gaviotas.

-Debe ser relajante vivir cerca de la orilla del mar, nunca lo había visto tan cerca- comenzó a hablar consigo misma. –Desearía que papá y mamá estuvieran conmigo- respiró hondo. –De seguro les encantaría ver esto…

Cerró sus ojos y se disponía a relajarse con el sonido de las olas pero no pudo ya que un ronquido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Pero que?- miró rápidamente hacia atrás y vio tres siluetas en el suelo.

Al sospechar sobre quienes se trataba, se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia adelante. Encontró un tronco de un árbol cortado que era utilizado como mesa y en esta había tres vasitos rojos que servían de tragos y una botella de sake en medio de estos.

-Huele a lo que toma papá…- se tapó su nariz por el olor, le era un poco desagradable.

Después los ronquidos aumentaron y al girar su cabeza descubrió a los tres niños que salieron corriendo del restaurante de su padre, estaban demasiado tranquilos, bueno la cruel realidad era que estaban dormidos y el que roncaba fuerte era el de sombrero de paja. Por su apariencia, era el mas pequeño y era aquel que portaba la cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Bingo! ¡Aleluya!- gritó feliz pero rápidamente se tapó su boca para evitar despertarlos.

-"¿Y ahora que haré? ¿Los despertare o les hago alguna maldad?"- pensó mientras repasaba a sus victimas, primero su vista se poso en el pequeño rey de los ronquidos. -"Este parece ser el menor de todos, parece todo un pirata con esa cicatriz y su sombrero de paja"- le sonrió al niño y después su mirada se posó en el siguiente quien se trataba de otro pelinegro. -"El chico pecoso con cara de pocos amigos, de solo verlo me da miedo hablarle. Podría jurar que es el líder, de todos modos no me agrada…"- y por ultimo su mirada se posó en el único rubio de los tres. –"Él…él es el niño lindo con un sombrero de copa negro. ¿Cómo se supone que se llamaba? Sabroso, Sabor, Sabotaje… ni idea. Solo sé que es lindo… "- pensó mientras se sonrojaba.

Lo que no tomó en cuenta es que al perderse en el rubio vio unas piernas largas detrás de la cabeza de este, alguien se había despertado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Al alzar la mirada vio como esta persona cargaba con mucha autoridad una tubería y al llegar a su rostro… ¡Vaya la mirada de pocos amigos! Al parpadear varias veces se fijó que se trataba del pecoso con cara de malhumorado.

-¡Despierten! ¡Tenemos una intrusa!- gritó este causando que el rubio se levantara a toda prisa y tomara su tubería mientras que el chico de sombrero de paja seguía durmiendo.

-Oi, Luffy… ya despiértate- le susurró el rubio mientras trataba de despertarlo con su tubería.

-¿Luffy?- preguntó la niña en voz alta inconscientemente.

El rubio la miró apenado y soltó una risita.

-Si, su nombre es Luffy- se rascó la nuca.

-¡Idiota, no debes de dar nombres!- lo regañó el pecoso.

Por culpa de ese grito, Luffy abrió un poco sus ojos y con un puño, se rascó uno.

-¿Dadan ya preparó la cena?- preguntó medio dormido pero en vez de recibir una respuesta recibió un golpe de parte del pecoso.

-¡Idiota! ¡Tenemos una intrusa!- le gritó causando que el pobre derramara lagrimas por el dolor.

-¡Duele!- se quejó.

-¡No lo golpees, idiota!- lo defendió la niña.

-¡Yo le pego cuando se me da la gana!- le gritó ahora a esta pero no se sintió intimidada.

-¡Eres un idiota sin corazón!- se puso frente a Luffy con los brazos extendidos para defenderlo.

Esto era extraño, ella jamás era así. No sabía la razón por la cual defendía a ese tal Luffy pero lo que acababa de presenciar fue una injusticia por parte de ese pecoso endemoniado.

-¡Y tu una niña tonta!

-¡Pues tu un pecoso zopenco!

-¡Basta ya!- los detuvo el rubio.

-¡Atenla y que no escape!- ordenó el pecoso mientras la señalaba con su tubería.

Vaya sorpresa que se dio al ver que sus compañeros no se movieron de sus lugares. De hecho, lo miraban confundidos.

-Pero, Ace…- comenzó a reírse el rubio un poco nervioso. –Es una niña…- le susurró.

-¡Si es cierto, es una niña!- el que se llamaba Luffy la señaló.

-¡Ya sé que es una niña, idiota!- le respondió el pecoso.

-Pero que observadores….- cruzó los brazos la castaña sintiéndose un poco ofendida.

-¡¿Y que esperan?! ¡Atenla!- ordenó una vez mas pero esta vez ambos chicos lo obedecieron.

Todo se volvió muy rápido, sintió como chocaba rápidamente contra el tronco de un árbol siendo empujada delicadamente por el rubio mientras que el otro la ataba con fuerza. Una vez sin escapatoria ambos chicos la miraron dudosos por lo que estaban haciendo pero dieron paso para el pecoso quien sostenía su tubería tratándole de causar miedo pero casi no lo logró.

-¿De donde vienes? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- preguntó mientras caminaba de un extremo a otro y jugaba con su tubería.

-¿Este interrogatorio es necesario?- preguntó el rubio.

-Claro que si, mira su vestido- la señaló con su tubería. -Parece venir de una familia noble.

La niña, harta de ese comentario a causa de su vestido le sopló a su flequillo y miró hacia arriba mientras pensaba.

-Ya me estoy hartando de ese comentario. No soy de la nobleza, la detesto…- lo miró mientras comenzaba a moverse bruscamente para tratarse de zafar de la trampa.

El rubio la miró curioso, ¿Acaso le llamó la atención que ese niña odiara a la nobleza al igual que él? Sea de donde viniera se fijaría muy bien en sus palabras para responderse esa pregunta.

-¡No mientas!- gritó furioso el pecoso al que llamaban.

-¿Para que mentirte? Además, odio a cada uno de esos nobles…- encogió sus hombros.

-Mujeres, siempre igual de mentirosas e inútiles…-susurró el pecoso.

La niña al escucharlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr en su redondo rostro.

-Genial Ace, ya la hiciste llorar- le reclamó el rubio.

-Si Ace, eso estuvo mal- lo siguió Luffy.

-¡Cállense!- los golpeó Ace con su tubería.

Tras sobarse con una mano, el rubio miró con curiosidad a una llorona niña y se acercó a ella.

-Disculpa pero, ¿Por qué odias a la nobleza?- preguntó curioso.

La pequeña se sonrojo un poco, detuvo su llanto y después se tranquilizo un poco.

-Ellos fueron los causantes de que mi familia se separara-cerró fuertemente sus ojos para ya no llorar. -Mi madre se ve a escondidas con un noble y la familia de este mismo comenzaron a arruinar la fama del restaurante de mi padre- respondió triste.

El pequeño no soporto saber otra de las maldades de los ciudadanos de su lugar de origen, viendo todo de diferente modo esa niña no se veía tan mala después de todo.

-¡No estés triste! ¡Mira esto!- Luffy hizo a un lado al rubio mientras se estiraba las mejillas para que viera su elasticidad.

-¡Tu eres el del brazo largo en el restaurante de mi padre!- gritó feliz la chica porque ya había encontrado el responsable de los gritos de Jessica.

-¡¿Estuviste en ese momento?!- la interrogó Ace. –Eso te hace aun más sospechosa…

-¡Por favor!- gritó harta. -¡¿Qué acaso no tienes otra cosa que hacer además de estar fastidiando?!

-¡Si Ace, deja de fastidiar!- añadió Luffy aun sujetando sus mejillas.

-¡Cállate!- le dio un puñetazo a Luffy mientras este se quejaba.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- lo defendió la niña.

-¡Lo dejare en paz si respondes!- le respondió molesto.

La castaña hizo una mueca y después suspiró rendida.

-Por supuesto que si, que no escuchaste la parte donde dije "En el restaurante de mi padre"- respondió de mala gana.

-¿Y porque estas aquí?- ahora preguntó el rubio.

-Ah si…- se sonrojó nuevamente, ¿Por qué demonios él era diferente a Ace? –Bueno, ya tenia tiempo persiguiéndolos porque no pagaron la cuenta- sonrió como si no fuera nada grave.

Los tres niños se miraron entre así confundidos y encogieron sus hombros. ¿Acaso dijo "cuenta"?

-Bueno, nosotros…- comenzó a hablar el pecoso.

-¡Son unos malditos rufianes del mal! ¡Vine por ustedes porque nos la tienen que pagar muy caro!- comenzó a gritar como loca mientras movía violentamente sus piernas e hizo que los niños dieran unos pasos hacia atrás. -¡Cuánto me suelten ya lo verán! ¡Hasta mi nombre no podrán olvidar!

-¿Y cual es tu nombre?- preguntó el mas pequeño.

-Ah, buen punto- la chica cambió de humor rápidamente y comenzó a reírse como loca.

-Es mas tonta de lo que espere...- le susurró el pecoso al rubio.

-¡Vuelve a repetir eso idiota!- volvió a gritar.

-Pues mi nombre es Luffy- alzó la mano el de sombrero de paja mientras se acercaba.

-Eso ya lo sabia- comentó la niña. –Pero de igual manera, es un placer- le sonrió.

-El mio es Sabo- interrumpió el rubio mientras se acercaba también.

-"¡Claro!... Olvide que ese hombre lo llamaba así"- pensó ella mientras veía al rubio.

_**Flashback**_

_Mientras ella se detenía ya que los tres delincuentes que seguían lo hicieron un hombre comenzó a gritar._

_-¿Sabo, eres tu? ¡Espera ahí!- gritó aquel noble con vestimenta parecida al del niño._

_El rostro de Sabo se miraba incomodo y segundos después comenzó a correr junto a sus compañeros siendo perseguido por su padre el cual era seguido por ella._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¡Oye!- alguien que sacudía su mano frente a ella la sacó de sus pensamientos, era la de Luffy.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- miró a su alrededor.

-Te preguntamos tu nombre- comentó Sabo mientras la miraba curioso.

-Ah bueno…- miró hacia arriba y soltó un suspiro. -Mi nombre es Krystal Newlove- respondió sonrojada.

-¿Newlove?- Krystal asistió con la cabeza. -Nunca lo había escuchado en Goa- comentó Sabo mientras se tocaba con su dedo índice un labio.

-Como ya dije antes, no soy de la nobleza además vivo apartada de ellos- respondió sonriendo.

-¿En el centro?- preguntó.

-A las orillas, en la parte vieja- respondió. –Es muy extraño ver a alguien de la nobleza por ahí.

-Pero es común ver a los de la Gray Terminal por ahí…- añadió.

-Bueno, mi casa queda un poco alejada de la puerta así que nunca he visto a alguno de ahí hasta hoy que los estaba siguiendo- comentó riendo.

-Pero que interesante, ¿Ya escuchaste Ace?- Sabo sonrió mirando a su izquierda pero no encontró al mencionado así que buscó a su derecha y tampoco.

-¡Ahí está Ace!- lo señaló Luffy.

Ace se encontraba recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados a unos cuantos pasos y la sombra de este lo cubría. No se veía de un muy buen humor, nada anormal en él.

-¿Por qué te alejas? ¡Ven a conocer a Krystal!- le ordenó el rubio pero el pecoso solo gruñó molesto.

-No me interesa conocerla- respondió mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué así siempre es de antipático?- preguntó Krystal.

-Pues usualmente….- le contestó el rubio.

-Si, perdónalo- interfirió Luffy. –Además, Ace nunca le había hablado a una niña- el mencionado lo miró furioso mientras el pequeño sonreía sinceramente y Krystal reía.

-¡Cállate, idiota!- gritó Ace sonrojado. -¡¿Y que es Dadan?!

-¿Acaso Dadan es niña?- le respondió Luffy con otra pregunta.

-¡Luffy! ¡Es obvio que Dadan es mujer!- intervino Sabo.

-Pues no lo parece…- terminó este con los brazos cruzados.

-Disculpa pero, ¿Quién es Dadan?- le preguntó la castaña al rubio.

-Es la que nos cuida actualmente, deberías conocerla- sonrió.

-¡Si! ¡Ven a cenar con nosotros!- propuso Luffy.

-¡No puede!- se acercó Ace. -¡¿Qué creen que nos dirá Dadan cunado la vea?!

-Que ella es una niña…- respondió Luffy mientras todos deseaban que se callara.

-No se preocupen, ya se esta haciendo tarde y ya me tengo que ir- les comentó Krystal. –Solo falta que me hagan el favor de soltarme…

-Aun no te puedes ir…- le puso Ace la tubería en el cuello alzando su cabeza. –Todavía hay algo por aclarar…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno chicos esto fue todo, queria alargarlo un poco mas pero el tiempo se me agoto (no estoy en un cibercafé ni nada por el estilo XD) dejen su opinión de este capitulo en su review y espero que sean mas los que se animen a acompañarme en esta historia ;D ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	4. Cuando los osos atacan y la muerte llega

**¡Hola mis amores! Muy bien primero que nada agradezco sus hermosos reviews y bien de aquí en adelante comenzara lo interesante y como quien dice… las piezas claves.**

**¡Comenzamos!**

Ace aun tenia su tubería en la garganta de Newlove mientras la miraba de una manera sospechosa. La castaña no comprendía la actitud del niño así que decidió sacarse de dudas.

-¿Y cual es la razón por la que aun no me puedo ir?- preguntó rápidamente mientras sudaba frio.

El pecoso al escuchar eso solo sonrió y le quito la tubería, los niños que lo acompañaban veían la escena sin alguna emoción.

-Ahora que nos has atrapado, ¿Qué piensas hacer con nosotros, nos acusaras?-preguntó mientras aun la miraba divertido.

-Eso ya no importa y si no te molesta, ¿Podrías soltarme ya?- en vez de recibir una respuesta, Ace solo le sonrió de nuevo y miro a los demás.

-Vámonos ya, se esta haciendo tarde- les ordenó mientras Krystal suspiraba aliviada.

-Que alivio, ya me estaba asustando- comentó esta pero rápidamente Ace volteó a verla.

-Les dije a mis hermanos, tu te quedas- le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Hermanos?... Pero casi no se parecen en nada- se cuestionó mientras su imaginación comenzó a funcionar.

_**Dentro de la imaginación de Krystal**_

_La niña comenzó a imaginarse una mujer rubia con las grandes pecas de Ace. Esta tenía unos ojos grandes y cadencia de un diente como Sabo. _

_Mientras tanto, el padre tenía el cabello algo alborotado y negro, ojos pequeños y una cicatriz como la de Luffy._

_La pareja perfecta para tener tres hijos extraños._

_**Fin de la imaginación**_

Krystal comenzó a reírse en silencio.

-Oye Ace, creo que es demasiado- añadió Sabo preocupado.

-No podemos dejarla aquí… ¿O si?- preguntó Luffy igual de preocupado.

-Ella se lo ganó por seguirnos- miró de una forma autoritaria a Krystal quien lo miraba molesta.

Mientras tanto, Krystal aun no podía explicarse la ridícula actitud de ese estúpido pecoso. ¿Por qué querría dejarla en medio del bosque? Se sentía tonta por no haber obedecido a Jack y por irse tras ellos.

-Pero que estúpida…- susurró mientras bajaba su cabeza. –Si me dejan aquí no podre volver a casa…

Cuando el trio… corrección, Ace estaba dispuesto a irse, Luffy miró hacia atrás y observó como se encontraba Krystal.

-Ace…- el menor señaló a Krystal quien comenzó a llorar.

Ace al verla en ese estado se quedo congelado, en él no había culpa si no curiosidad sobre porque lloraba y la cuestión por la que no le rogaba para que la soltara. Sabo gruñó molestó y se acercó rápidamente a la niña.

-Tranquila, debe estar bromeando- le susurró estando enfrente de ella.

Lentamente ella levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada seria de Sabo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse en el acto. Ese niño era tan dulce, no podía creer que él fue uno de los que se fue sin pagar del restaurante.

-Libérame, por favor…- le respondió igualmente susurrando pero el rubio hizo una mueca haciéndole entender que no sabia si desafiar a su hermano o hacer lo correcto.

-¡Sabo! ¡¿De que tanto hablas con ella?!- le gritó Ace mientras el rubio volteaba a verlo molesto.

-¡La dejare libre, esto no esta bien!- lo desafió tomando su tubería causando que el otro se acercara a él.

Ambos niños se vieron desafiantemente mientras Luffy los veía divertido. Antes de que comenzaran su pelea, un rugido se escuchó cerca de ahí sorprendiendo así a los cuatro niños.

-¿Escucharon eso?- preguntó Luffy emocionado mientras se colocaba a un lado de Krystal.

-Espero que no este tan cerca…- añadió la otra muy asustada.

Nuevamente el rugido se escuchó de nuevo ahora asustando aun más a Krystal pero los otros dos mayores no parecían asustados, más bien se veían emocionados.

-¡Esto será divertido!- dijo Sabo con los ojos brillosos mientras corría hacia adelante y se detenía en cierto punto.

-¡Veamos quien es mas fuerte!- le respondió Ace mientras lo seguía. -¡Oi, Luffy! ¡Únete a nosotros!- miró a su hermano pequeño.

-¡¿Qué están locos?! ¡Primero suéltenme antes de que cometan una estupidez!- protestó Krystal mientras pataleaba.

-Mis hermanos y yo somos muy fuertes- le comentó Luffy sujetando firmemente su sombrero de paja. -Así que estate tranquila…- le sonrió y siguió a sus hermanos no sin antes usar su brazo elástico para alcanzar su tubería que se encontraba a un metro.

-¿Fuertes?- se cuestionó mientras los tres niños se encontraban esperando a la bestia.

No faltó mucho tiempo para que se escucharan las primeras pisadas de aquella bestia, los tres niños se pusieron alerta mientras la única niña sudaba frio.

-Estos niños están locos- se dijo así misma. –Ellos mismo me llevaran hacia mi muerte.

-Aquí viene…- susurró Ace mientras sujetaba con fuerza su tubería.

Sus hermanos realizaron la misma acción. Krystal solo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón mientras el sonido de las pisadas aumentaba cada vez más.

Después de esperar un poco, un enorme oso salió entre los arboles y parecía no estar de muy buen humor, al mirar a los niños corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Andando!- ordenó Luffy mientras sus hermanos asistirán.

El trio se lanzó contra el oso mientras Krystal observaba todo boquiabierta. Si que eran salvajes esos niños.

Sabo trató de golpearlo en el hocico pero al parecer no le afectó mucho. En esos mismos momentos, Ace lo intentó con la cabeza pero obtuvo lo mismo. Por ultimo, Luffy aprovechó su elasticidad para golpearlo en los ojos pero al no dominar muy bien aun sus poderes automáticamente su brazo regresó hacia él golpeándolo instantáneamente.

-¡Luffy!- gritaron ambos niños mientras veían al niño caer.

Krystal vio aterrada al pequeño tendido en el suelo pero desgraciadamente no podía ir en su ayuda así que decidió gritarle para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Hey levántate, tu puedes hacerlo! ¡Vamos!- el niño no dio respuesta alguna. -¡Si te levantas te prometo que serás un niño muy fuerte! ¡Derrotaras a cualquiera con esos poderes!- él aun no reaccionaba causándole que entrara en la desesperación y derramara algunas lagrimas.

Mientras tanto la pareja de hermanos que aun se estaban encargando del oso, trató de acabar con él lo más rápido posible pero con cada golpe que le brindaban, este parecía aburrirse de los niños.

-¡Hey, despierta!- volvió a insistir la chica pero este aun seguía noqueado. -¡Tus hermanos te necesitan!- decidida, respiró profundamente y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. -¡LUFFY!

El niño rápidamente reaccionó al escuchar que lo llamaba la chica y rápidamente se levantó con algo de dificultad.

-¡Luffy!- lo llamarón al mismo tiempo sus hermanos para que nuevamente se uniera a la pelea.

Todo lo que sucedió después fue emocionante y nuevo para los ojos de Krystal, los tres hermanos luchaban impresionantemente contra ese oso. El trio le brindaba unos poderosos golpes que esta vez si le afectaron algo por lo que comenzó a enojarse aun más el animal.

-¡Lo van a lograr!- gritó emocionada.

Se odió en esos momentos puesto que había hablado muy temprano, uno por uno de los hermanos caían lastimados y cansados por culpa de la bestia. Era más fuerte de lo que el cuarteto pensaba.

Krystal comenzó a entrar en pánico al notar que el trio estaba muy malherido y que el oso que se encontraba en la misma condición que ellos comenzaban a acercarse a ella. Aunque la bestia tamaleaba de un lado a otro, un mirada furiosa no se borraba por ningún motivo.

-No… señor oso no se me acerque por favor- le dijo asustada pero al no entenderle la criatura se siguió acercando.

Cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca de ella, este comenzó a olerla desde sus pies hasta sus cabellos. Los siguientes segundos fueron una tortura para Krystal, sentir la respiración del oso la hizo sentir su merienda.

-"Genial, me esta oliendo para saber si tengo buen sabor"- cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras sentía la fría nariz del oso pasar por su desnuda piel.

Cuando vio todo perdido, repasó lo poco que recordaba de su vida y se preparo para morir. Los segundos pasaron ocurrió nada así que abrió un ojo y lo que vio la sorprendió bastante para que abriera el otro. Uno de los hermanos la había salvado.

-¡LUFFY!- gritó al ver un brazo enrollado en el hocico del oso impidiéndole abrirlo mientras atrás de este se veía al pequeño sosteniendo su brazo con dificultad debido a los golpes que tenia marcados.

-¡Rápido, hagan algo! ¡No aguanto mas!- ordenó este mientras sus hermanos seguían tendidos en el suelo.

Sabo fue el primero en levantar la mirada lentamente y al ver aquella escena se levantó con dificultad ya que tenía un brazo lastimado y corrió hacia la niña. Una vez detrás de ella trató de desatarla.

Al ser difícil de controlar el oso quien se movía violentamente para liberarse, Luffy se vio un poco arrastrado por este. El animal golpeó el árbol rompiendo así la copa de este dejándolo casi a la altura de Krystal.

-¡RÁPIDO!- le ordenó esta a Sabo con voz chillona pues estaba demasiado asustada.

Sabo se apresuró lo mas que pudo en desatar el nudo que le había puesto Luffy a la soga, había olvidado lo bueno que era el niño en esas cosas.

-¡Demonios Luffy, que buenos nudos haces!- se quejó Sabo mientras seguía intentando liberar a Krystal.

-¡No puedo sostenerlo mas!- gritó Luffy con cierto dolor.

Segundos después, el niño no pudo más. Mientras caía rendido, dejó libre a la bestia.

-¡Listo!- Sabo deshizo el nudo dejando caer la soga que tenia presa a Krystal. -¡Llévate la soga, tal vez nos sea útil!- le ordenó a la niña mientras esta lo obedecía.

Rápidamente el rubio miró al furioso oso y este al no querer que la niña saliera perjudicada, se puso frente a ella con los brazos tendidos. Krystal quien sostenía con sus manos temblorosas la enrollada soga, se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba haciendo Sabo por ella.

-"Demonios…"- pensó el chico al ver su tubería tirada a unos metros de ahí.

El oso se paró de dos patas para poder golpear con una de sus garras a Sabo. El chico cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

-¡Sabo!- gritó Luffy asustado mientras seguía tendido en el suelo.

Krystal miró al enorme oso y al rubio que estaba dispuesto a recibir un golpe de este. Decidida, dejó caer la soga y se preparó para la acción.

-¡Cuidado!- empujó a Sabo a un lado mientras ella también esquivaba la garra del animal.

Ambos niños rodaron por el césped. Krystal abrazó con fuera a Sabo mientras este no se creía lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando se detuvieron, esta terminó debajo de él.

Sabo abrió sus ojos para después encontrarse con los de Krystal, él se sonrojó un poco por la posición en la que se encontraban. Rápidamente se retiró, se levantó y le tendió la mano a la niña para ayudarla.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- preguntó preocupado.

-Esa pregunta debería hacértela a ti…- respondió sonriente. –Y si, estoy bien. Gracias.

-A ti…- contestó el otro mientras se acomodaba su sombrero de copa.

Antes de que se intercambiaran otra palabra, el oso se acercó lentamente a ellos aun más furioso que antes. Sabo rápidamente se puso adelante de Krystal para protegerla y cuando la bestia estaba justamente delante de ellos, una tubería voladora le golpeó la cabeza.

El animal volteó hacia atrás mientras gruñía, Sabo y Krystal se asomaron para ver quien los había salvado. El rubio sonrió ampliamente mientras que ella solo se miró impresionada.

-¡Ace!- gritó agradecido Sabo.

El pecoso fue quien lanzó la tubería de uno de sus hermanos. El chico sujetó la propia mientras miraba el oso algo confiado.

-¡Llévatela lejos, yo me encargo!- le ordenó mientras el oso se dirigía hacia él.

Sabo no lo dudó más de dos veces y asistió con la cabeza.

-¡Yo te ayudare!- añadió Luffy mientras se levantaba y corría hacia Ace.

El rubio miró conmovido a sus hermano y después a la niña quien lo miraba aterrada.

-Vamos, te llevare a un lugar seguro- la tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr arrastrándola con él.

Antes de alejarse un poco más, Krystal tomó la soga que había dejado caer y después se dejó llevar por Sabo.

Cada vez el rubio aumentaba la velocidad y miraba a ambos lados pensando hacia donde la llevaría, ella le dejaba de interesar hacia donde la llevaría. No quería dejar de correr, era extraño para ella pues ahora no le interesaba en absoluto aquel oso que casi la mataba… ahora que se sentía protegida por Sabo, no quería alejarse de él.

-Sabo…- susurró sonrojada mientras miraba conmovida su mano tomada a la de él.

Después de correr unos metros más, Sabo ocultó a Krystal detrás de un árbol y se asomó detrás de este para comprobar que no fueron seguidos.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo daño?- la miró asustado pero la niña no respondió, solo asistió con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba. –Me alegra eso, ese oso es demasiado fuerte. Jamás había luchado con uno así.

No era posible, apenas lo había conocido y ahora ya sentía la necesidad de nunca separarse de él. Tal vez seguía conmovida por el sacrificio que él deseaba tomar para salvarla. Fue muy valiente de su parte ponerse enfrente de ella para salvarla.

-Sabo…- lo llamó sacándolo de sus pensamiento y dejándolo sorprendido. Era la primera vez que escuchaba que la niña pronunciaba su nombre.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó mientras buscaba algo con que defenderla ya que había dejado su tubería atrás.

-No, nada…- se sonrojó un poco más. –Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste.

Sabo soltó una pequeña risita mientras se rascaba su nuca.

-No fue nada, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho- respondió apenado.

-Bueno… yo…- antes de que pudiera decir algo se escuchó un golpe a lo lejos que después comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte.

-¡Corran! ¡Aquí viene!- era Luffy quien corría perseguido por el oso.

-¡Idiota, no lo atraigas hasta acá!- le gritó Sabo pero Luffy no le hizo caso y siguió corriendo hacia adelante acercándolo así a ellos. El rubio suspiró y después se levantó. -Debo ayudarlo. Quédate aquí y no te muevas. Cuídate mucho, Krystal- salió corriendo dejando a la niña sin aliento.

La niña observó como Sabo corría hacia Luffy y al estar este frente al oso, este lo provocó enseñándole como se daba manotazos a su trasero. Ambos niños corrieron lo mas que pudieron hacia adelante siendo seguidos por la bestia.

Al pasar cerca del escondite de Krystal, la niña se ocultó muy bien pues el oso no notó su presencia y siguió adelante junto con los niños.

-Vaya, eso estuvo cerca…- suspiró mientras se limpiaba la frente. Al observar la soga en el suelo, la tomó con dulzura y la acercó a su pecho emocionada. -¡Dijo mi nombre!- gritó eufórica.

Una vez tranquila, miró los rayos del sol que pasaban a través de los huecos de los árboles. Esperaría pacientemente hasta que Sabo volviera por ella. Segundos después miles de hojas cayeron sobre su rostro quedándose algunas hojas entre sus cabellos causándole molestia. Bajó la mirada mientras se rascaba sus ojos, al alzarla de nuevo, miró como un "Hombre-mono" se trepaba en las ramas e inmediatamente caía al suelo mientras reía.

-¡Te odio!- le gritó al causante de todo esto quien era por supuesto Ace.

-¡Yo más!- respondió mientras comenzaba a correr deprisa.

Krystal murmuró cosas mientras cruzaba sus brazos y hacia un puchero. Estaba harta de ese pecoso idiota. La chica se quedó unos momentos mas sentada esperando señales de Sabo o mínimo de Luffy pero ninguno de ellos aparecía por lo que hizo que se preocupara.

-¡Ya ha pasado mas de cinco minutos y no sé nada sobre ellos!- se quejó molesta mientras se levantaba. -Debo comprobar que estén bien…- comenzó a caminar hacia adelante.

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos metros, Luffy y Sabo se encontraban escondidos detrás de unos árboles mientras el oso olfateaba desesperadamente intentando así encontrarlos. El rubio le indicó con señales a su hermano que guardara silencio mientras el otro asistía.

Rápidamente el animal alzó la cabeza y miró hacia atrás dejando confundidos a los niños. De forma inmediata, corrió hacia la dirección contraria.

-¡Ace!- gritó Sabo indicándole a Luffy que tal vez iba tras el.

-Estoy aquí…- apareció el pecoso detrás de ellos.

-¡Espera!- gritó asustado Sabo. -¡Si tu estas aquí eso quiere decir que…!

El trio miró hacia la dirección a la que fue el oso.

-Oh no…- dijo Luffy preocupado.

-¡Ese bastardo va tras la tonta!- gritó Ace molesto.

Mientras tanto, Krystal se encontraba caminando mirando a su alrededor para ver si así encontraba a los chicos pero no podía ver ni escuchar nada. Al escuchar como se acercaba algo a lo lejos, forzó su vista para después ver una enorme sombra.

-Demonios…- se dijo para después salir corriendo hacia la dirección contraria. -¡Es ese oso otra vez!

Mientras corría rogaba que Sabo o Luffy nuevamente la rescataran pero al ver que tal vez esa acción seria imposible, decidió adentrarse a los árboles que tenía a su izquierda. Una vez escondida guardó silencio para no ser encontrada. El oso no tardó en alcanzarla pero al no visualizarla, este comenzó a olfatearla. Cuando decidió buscar un nuevo escondite, una mano fría le tapó la boca asustándola en el proceso.

-Si quieres vivir no hagas ningún ruido- le susurró al oído.

La niña se vio forzada a caminar hacia unos cuantos metros atrás. Al ver que su captor la estaba salvando de su muerte asegurada, no opuso resistencia. Ella no sabia de que niño se trataba ya que era más alto que ella por una cabeza. No, no era Luffy ya que él era un poco más alto que ella pero no tanto. Al detenerse, se le fue apartada la mano y rápidamente Krystal se dio la media vuelta para hacerle frente a su salvador.

-¡Sabo!- lo llamó emocionada pero al ver el rostro de su salvador el cual no era Sabo, se sonrojó avergonzada.

-¿Sabo?... Debes estar bromeando- respondió este quien era el pecoso idiota.

-¿Ace…? - dio un paso hacia atrás mientras se sonrojaba aun mas por la metida de pata que dio.

-Eres una tonta, te he salvado la vida y me confundes con mi hermano- le reprochó molesto. –Si por mí fuera, hubiera dejado que te comiera el oso, al parecer le gustaste.

Krystal arrugó su nariz molesta e hizo un puchero, este imbécil ya se estaba pasando.

-¡Eres un idiota bien hecho!- le gritó molesta mientras él se quedaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

Al detectar que algo no andaba bien, Ace le volvió a tapar la boca a Krystal y le indicó con un dedo que guardara silencio mientras esta asistía con la cabeza.

-Cállate de una buena vez o si no nos comerá a los dos- susurró.

-"Prefiero que te coman a ti por fastidioso…"- pensó mientras lo miraba molesta.

Al pasar unos segundos así, ella bajó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver una herida de Ace. El chico tenía una abertura en el brazo derecho, esta estaba fresca pues al parecer seguía sangrando. Al soltarla, esta rápidamente lo miró preocupada.

-Estas herido…- le señaló su brazo.

Ace miró sorprendido a la niña y después miró su brazo herido. Él solo negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

-No es nada- respondió mientras ella inclinaba su cabeza y cruzaba sus brazos. -Ahora debo esconderte porque no creo que ese oso descanse hasta tenerte como cena.

La niña no le puso atención en absoluto y rasgo un poco de su vestido ya roto por culpa de las cortezas de los árboles y le amarró el pedazo de tela al brazo del niño.

-Con eso bastara, espero que con esto aceptes mi agradecimiento- le sonrió causándole que Ace se sonrojara.

-Si… si como digas, andando- este se disponía tomarle la mano pero esta se negó pues tenía un plan en mente.

-Escucha, ya no quiero esconderme más. Tengo una idea para acabar con esto- le mostró la soga.

-No es hora de saltar la cuerda- negó con la cabeza.

Krystal comenzó a reírse dejando a Ace confundido y una vez calmada, le explicó.

-Tengo un plan para acabar con el oso e involucra esta soga- le explicó sonrientemente.

Resignado, Ace suspiró mientras miraba hacia arriba y después a Krystal.

-Te escucho- ambos se sentaron mientras la niña le explicaba su idea.

A unos metros de ahí, aquel oso seguía buscando a la castaña y casualmente, Sabo y Luffy se encontraban haciendo lo mismo puesto que se lo encontraron y en cuanto los vio nuevamente los comenzó a perseguir.

-¡Estoy demasiado cansado para seguir peleando!- le gritó Luffy a Sabo mientras corrían.

-¡Igual yo y aun así no tenemos con que defendernos!- respondió este con la voz agitada.

Mientras corrían, Luffy al igual que Sabo vieron la soga de Krystal extendida y tirada en el piso pero era demasiado peligroso para tratar de ver sobre que se trataba. Cuando saltaron sobre ella, se sorprendieron con lo que siguió.

-¡Tira!- escucharon la voz de la niña y se detuvieron.

Al mirar hacia atrás, la soga se levantó y tiró al oso. Al parecer Krystal y Ace fueron quienes causaron su caída con ayuda de la soga. Rápidamente el pecoso apareció y amarró con esta misma las patas del animal para que no escapara. Sin pensarlo, el niño le brindó un golpe con su tubería en la cabeza dejándolo así noqueado.

Krystal salió de su escondite mientras miraba sorprendida al animal atado y noqueado.

-¡Eso fue genial!- gritó Luffy con sus ojitos brillantes.

-No fue nada, la idea fue de la princesita- respondió Ace mientras se recargaba en el oso y señalo con la mirada a la algo despeinada Krystal.

-¿Princesita?- preguntó asustada. -¡Papá!- recordó que ya debía regresar a casa y ya estaba oscureciendo.

-¿Papá?- preguntó Sabo mientras se acercaba y miraba al oso.

-¡Me fui del restaurante sin avisar!- le explicó apurada. -¡Y miren, ya esta obscureciendo!- señaló el cielo y en efecto ya no era naranja si no morado.

-¿Y acaso sabes como regresar?- preguntó Ace divertido. –Seria genial que te perdieras.

-Yo puedo regresar sola…- dijo mientras regresaba hacia donde la amarraron.

-¡Es por allá!- le señaló Luffy la dirección contraria.

Krystal miró hacia atrás y vio que tenía razón. Mientras caminaba, Ace observó que algo se le cayó a la chica, rápidamente lo recogió y guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Gracias…- le sonrió la chica a Luffy y siguió caminando.

-¿En verdad sabes como regresar? Podríamos acompañarte- añadió Sabo mientras la miraba sintiendo pena por ella.

Krystal se detuvo y lo miró sonrojada mientras ponía una mirada inocente. Ace la miró sorprendido, Sabo apenado y Luffy neutral.

-Bueno, en verdad no sé a donde ir pero si ustedes gustan en guiarme… no habría ningún problema- respondió roja como un tomate.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Te acompañaremos!- respondió Luffy mientras Sabo también lo seguía.

-¿Tu no vienes?- le preguntó el rubio al pecoso.

-No, no me gustaría ver la cara de esta tonta otra vez- dijo así dándole la espalda.

-¿Y quien le dijo que yo deseaba verlo?- le susurró Krystal a Luffy mientras este mismo reía.

-Como quieras, regresamos en un rato y no te preocupes, cuidare muy bien a Luffy- le respondió Sabo mientras así para después acompañar a Krystal.

-Si si, como quieras- contestó Ace mientras también caminaba pero en la dirección contraria.

Después de estar a unos metros alejados de ellos, Ace sacó algo se sus bolsillos. Se trataba de una cadena de oro que colgaba de el un guardapelo de también de oro en forma de corazón. Al ver que este tenía algo escrito, leyó en voz alta.

-La familia Newlove…- sonrió de medio lado. -Esto debe valer mucho…- se detuvo un momento mientras observaba el guardapelo. -Pero no la odio demasiado para hacerle eso…- dijo mientras jugaba con la cadena.

Cuando Krystal y los hermanos estaban a punto de llegar a la Gray Terminal. Esta decidió seguir por su cuenta.

-Bueno, mi casa al igual que el restaurante ya no quedan muy lejos de aquí…- les señalo donde se encontraban los muros.

-¿Estas segura? Caminar por ahí cuando esta oscureciendo puede ser peligroso para una mujer…- le comentó Sabo. –Te lo digo porque lo sé muy bien.

-Descuida, estaré bien- negó con la cabeza. –Goa ya no queda tan lejos.

-Odio ese lugar…- apretó el rubio sus puños con furia.

Krystal lo miró preocupada. Él al igual que ella parecía odiar a la nobleza, lo malo de todo esto es que ella misma desconocía sus razones. No estaba dispuesta a preguntarle pues le parecería incomodo.

-Yo no, hacen comida deliciosa y sabe mejor si no es pagada- comentó Luffy mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos y Sabo lo miraba perplejo. Rápidamente le el chico tapó la boca a su hermanito para evitar lastimar a la niña.

-Con que… ¿Ya se habían ido sin pagar en otros restaurantes?- preguntó con cierta aura sombría. –Da igual, ya no le tomaré importancia- encogió sus hombros.

-¡Lo ves, irse sin pagar no es tan malo!- dijo Luffy lograba zafarse del agarre de Sabo.

Krystal negó la cabeza mientras suspiraba, ¿Realmente era siempre era así de animado?

-Bueno… es hora de irme- le extendió una mano al rubio mientras este la miraba con cierta sorpresa. -Fue un placer conocerlos y espero verlos por aquí algún día- el niño tardó un poco en corresponderle el gesto pero al hacerlo, ella se sonrojó.

-Cuenta con ello, Krystal.

-"¡Si! ¡Otra vez dijo mi nombre!"- festejó en su mente.

Al soltarle la mano, esta se la extendió a Luffy quien no tardó en corresponderle.

-Adiós, Krinstal- se despidió alegre.

-¡Es Krystal, cabeza hueca!- le respondió molesta.

-Shishishi, lo siento- se rascó la nuca. –Adiós, Krystal cabeza hueca- corrigió.

-Caso perdido…- susurró ella mientras soltaba la mano de él. -¡Hasta luego chicos!- se despidió de ambos para después seguir con su camino.

Al ver como se alejaba rápidamente, Luffy miró a Sabo quien la observaba de una manera seria y el pequeño le sonrió a este.

-Es la primera vez que trato una niña y no son tan molestas como dices- le comentó.

-De eso ya me di cuenta…- respondió. –Es hora de irnos- ambos dieron media vuelta y se fueron por el mismo camino por el que llegaron.

Krystal en esos momentos se arrepentía despedirse de ellos antes de pasar la Gray terminal ya que desde hace rato había escuchado pasos de alguien más, como si la estuviesen siguiendo. Por los nervios y el miedo, ella chocó numerosas veces con montos de basura. Cuando visualizó un que podría ser una tubería o un palo de escoba, rápidamente lo tomó. Comprobó que se trataba de un palo de madera.

Cuando sintió que en verdad la seguían y aquel extraño estaba justamente detrás de ella. Rápidamente se dio la media vuelta y amenazó con su palo la sombra de aquel acosador.

-¡Jessica!- gritó su acosador.

La chica con sus manos temblorosas soltó el palo y miró apenada al hombre.

-¡Jack! ¡¿Desde cuando me has estado siguiendo?!- preguntó aterrada.

-No tengo mucho, te vengo siguiendo desde hace un minuto. Creí ver una niña parecida a ti y al acercarme mejor, comprobé que eras tú pero segundos después ya me estabas amenazado con ese palo- señaló el arma en el suelo.

-Lo lamento…- susurró. –Creí que eras alguien que quería hacerme algo.

-¡Que va!- negó con la cabeza. –Lo que importa es que estas bien.

Lo poco que quedaba de luz le permitió a la niña visualizar la gran silueta de Jack pero le fue imposible observar la sonrisa imperfecta que le estaba regalando.

-Mientras te acompaño de regreso, cuéntame como te fue. No me gustaría que andes por aquí sola con tanta gente desconocida…- ella aceptó y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

-¡De maravilla, no son tan malos del todo!- respondió alegre.

-Me lo supuse, tu vestido se ve un poco peor de lo que ya estaba y tu cabello esta lleno de hojas- observó. –Parece que tuviste una pelea con ellos.

-¿Te parece?- comenzó a reír. –Bueno, estuve presente en una pelea que ellos tuvieron contra un oso que me quería comer. ¡¿Puedes creerlo, Jack?! ¡Los tres me defendieron de esa cosa!

-¡¿Enserio?!- preguntó emocionado. -¡Cuéntame todo sin olvidar los detalles!

Una vez que pasaron los minutos, ambos llegaron hasta donde estaba localizada la gran puerta que separaba el basurero con la ciudad. Era la hora de la despedida.

-Bueno Jessica, hemos llegado- comentó Jack con tono de satisfacción. –Procura ya no venirte sola a estas horas por aquí.

-De acuerdo Jack, muchas gracias- borró de inmediato su sonrisa y después miró a su gran amigo apenada. –Antes de irme tengo que confesarte que mi verdadero nombre es "Krystal" y no "Jessica" como te dije antes, lo lamento.

-Descuida, lo sospeche desde el principio- comenzó a reír divertido. –Además, ¿Quién dijo que mi verdadero nombre es Jack?

-No bromees por favor- cruzó sus brazos.

-Descuida, si lo es.

-Confiare en ti- dio unos pasos hacia adelante. -¡Hasta luego, Jack! ¡Gracias!- se fue corriendo hacia el restaurante de su padre mientras el vagabundo la despedía de lejos.

Como habían acordado ella y su madre, se quedaría a dormir con su padre esa noche y la siguiente. Tenia que regresar en cuanto antes pues podría estar preocupado o como de costumbre, no había notado que se había retirado.

Al pensar un poco las cosas, decidió dejar de correr para después dirigirse hacia el centro caminando. Las calles de este eran hermosas pero lo único desagradable eran los patéticos ciudadanos que la miraban con asco y desaprobación debido a su actual apariencia.

Mientras era observada, Krystal sonrió inocentemente mientras reía en silencio.

-"¿Qué acaso no sabían que llevar hojas en el cabello y tener el vestido imperfecto es la nueva moda?"- pensó mientras observaba a las mujeres sorprenderse por su apariencia. –"Pues parece que no."

Mientras se acercaba lentamente al restaurante, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Una vez afuera del edificio, entró tranquilamente.

Se sorprendió bastante al ver que en las escaleras de la recepción se encontraba alguien esperándola, se trataba de Tom sin sus gafas pues las tenía en una mano mientras que la otra en su frente. Se veía terrible. Al escuchar sus pasos, alzó rápidamente la mirada.

-¡Señorita! ¡Que bueno que aparece!- gritó mientras se colocaba de nuevo sus gafas y se levantaba. -¡¿Dónde demonios estaba?!

-Tuve una extraña aventura fuera de la cuidad…- le explicó avergonzada.

-¡Pero mire como se encuentra!- la señaló.

-Si lo dices por las hojas, no he podido quitármelas- se tocó su cabeza.

-Eso no importa, no queda nadie en el restaurante para que le ayuden a arreglarse así que tome un baño y véame aquí mismo-le ordenó mientras la niña asistía.

-¿Y donde están los demás?- preguntó mientras miraba alrededor.

-Se fueron a buscarla y al no tener noticias sobre usted, regresaron a casa- le explicó. –Pero por como andan las cosas los he vuelto a llamar, no deben tardar en llegar.

Krystal se tapó su boca preocupada.

-¿Y papá?- preguntó asustada.

Tom bajó su mirada y le respondió desanimado.

-De eso hablaremos después, ahora suba y hágale lo que le pido.

-De acuerdo- se dirigió hacia las escaleras. –Disculpa, Tom…

-Dígame…- volteó a verla.

-Olvida la formalidad, llámame ahora en adelante por mi nombre- le comentó algo seria. –Ya sé que tu mismo debes saber que es Krystal.

-Esta bien, Krystal. Ahora vete a bañar y encuéntrame aquí- confirmó con una leve sonrisa.

Ella asistió con la cabeza y subió lentamente por las escaleras. Tal vez había juzgado mal a Tom. Podría ser raro con buen corazón, tal vez por eso era la mano derecha de su padre.

Lo que no sabían los clientes que llegaron a ir numerosas veces o los que se pasaban de vez en cuando, es que después del cuarto piso había unas escaleras donde dirigían hacia el piso privado del padre de Krystal.

A causas de no vivir con ella, él tuvo que tomar los dos últimos pisos del edificio para él y su hija. El quinto piso era utilizado como sala de conferencias para reorganizar el menú, juntas sumamente importantes, etc. Se comenzó a utilizar un poco mas seguido por la baja clientela. En este mismo, también se localizaba la oficina de Leon.

El sexto piso era utilizado exclusivamente por el jefe y su hija, ningún empleado a excepción de Tom podía acceder a este piso. En este se localizaba una pequeña sala, una diminuta cocina y comedor y por ultimo las escaleras que dirigían al septo y ultimo piso donde estaban las habitaciones de Hope y Krystal además de un baño sumamente grande.

Al no ir concurridamente, el cuarto de la niña siempre se encontraba cerrado pero nunca le faltaba nada pues su madre le mandaba vestido para que se quedaran ahí por si llegaba una haber una emergencia.

Regresando con Krystal, esta subió lentamente y en cuando estaba en el quinto piso decidió no molestar a su padre, tal vez se encontraba encerrado en su oficina bebiendo alcohol como siempre.

Sin hacer ruido, llegó hasta el sexto piso y rápidamente subió hasta el baño y se lavó lo mejor que pudo el cabello. El baño era sumamente enorme, la gran bañera en el ocupaba casi todo el espacio. Siempre se encontraba limpio pues Leon era exageradamente ordenado. Krystal sintió un poco de vergüenza al ver las hojas que colgaban de su cabello ahora flotando en la bañera.

Con algo de prisa, salió del baño en bata y se dirigió a su habitación. No le sorprendió ver que todo estaba como lo había dejado meses atrás, su padre nunca entraría a limpiar el cuarto. Este era igual de amplio que el de su padre pero el único detalle es que las paredes estaban pintadas de una rosa fuerte que le resultaba sumamente agradable, esta se alumbraba gracias a un candelabro antiguo y de poco valor.

Krystal solía dormir en una gran cama cubierta de un edredón que simulaba ser terciopelo crema y detrás de este mueble se encontraba una gran ventana, idéntica como la que rompieron aquellos niños. Cortinas viejas, muebles viejos, en fin. Leon le adornó el cuarto lo mejor que pudo.

La castaña se sentó frente a un viejo espejo y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello mientras miraba su reflejo.

-Espero que ahora no me diga que no me permitirá quedarme con él por tremendo susto que le di- se dijo triste mientras dejaba el cepillo en paz y utilizaba su viejo listón rosado para amarrarse el cabello.

Una vez que dejó descubierto su cuello, notó que algo le faltaba.

-Mi cadena…- susurró mientras tocaba su desnudo cuello.

Comenzó a buscarlo rápidamente, regresó al baño para verificar que estuviera pero no lo encontró.

-Sabia que no me lo había abrochado bien esta mañana…- susurró molesta. –Se me debió haber caído cuando me fui corriendo.

Cuando recordó que dejó a Tom esperándola, se olvidó de su objeto extraviado y se colocó un vestido sencillo para no hacer esperar más al joven. Corriendo, fue en busca de él. Mientras bajaba las escaleras visualizó con detalle cada escalón para verificar que la cadena no estuviera por ahí. Al final de todo, no encontró nada.

Al estar enfrente de Tom, este la miró extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó arqueando una ceja y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella dudó un poco en responderle pero prefirió mentirle.

-No, nada…- negó con la cabeza.

-¿Segura?

-Afirmativo.

El chico al escuchar eso, suspiró y la miró con cierta preocupación.

-Tu padre se encuentra en su habitación pero desde que te fuiste, cayó enfermo…- comenzó a explicarle.

-¡¿Por mi culpa?!- preguntó asustada.

Tom solo negó con la cabeza.

-No, esta enfermedad ya la tenia desde hace tiempo…- Krystal no entendía nada. –Te llevaré con él pero por favor, no quiero que por nada del mundo te sientas culpable. Tú no tienes la culpa.

-No comprendo, ¿Qué sucede, Tom?

-Esto es delicado…- susurró. –Krystal, no quiero hacerte perder más tiempo así que mejor te llevare con él.

Ella no quiso perder más tiempo así que no comentó nada. Juntos subieron las escaleras rápidamente. Al llegar al séptimo piso, ella giró rápidamente de la perilla y abrió violentamente la puerta. Lo siguiente que vio Krystal fue sumamente desgarradoramente para ella. Su padre con los ojos cerrados tendido en su cama rodeado de papeles ensangrentados.

-¡Papá!- gritó mientras corría hacia él y se colocaba a un lado de su cama mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas.

-Princesa…- susurró mientras abría sus ojos lentamente y volteaba a verla.

Cuando ella posó sus ojos en los de él, sintió como él le demostraba su cariño dándole un mas palmadas a su cabeza. Era la primera vez después de tanto que lo hacia. Por esa caricia, dejó caer una lágrima.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!- volteó hacia atrás y le preguntó a Tom quien apenas la alcanzó.

-Tu padre le fue diagnosticado una enfermedad extraña que no tiene cura…- respondió con dificultad.

-¿Hace cuando?- preguntó apurada.

-Hace dos años…- contestó el joven mientras se retiraba sus gafas.

-Pero…- sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin que ella se diera cuenta. -Si estaba bien hace unas horas.

-El doctor nos explico que una vez que tosiera sangre, no habría marcha atrás. Y que cuando llegara la tercera que lo hiciera… ese mismo día moriría ya que se estaría desangrando por dentro.

-¿Pero porque no murió con la primera?

-La primera vez solo causo una herida en el pulmón izquierdo que le fue tratada inmediatamente, al pasar el año volvió a toser abriendo otra herida en el pulmón derecho que también le fue tratada inmediatamente y por ultimo esta tercera vez se abrieron ambos pulmones. Llamé al doctor y pudo salvarlo pero dijo que por la misma enfermedad su sangrado no pararía…- él también comenzó a llorar.

-Krystal…- la llamó mientras acariciaba su rostro. –No llores.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no llore?!- respondió su hija. -¡Estas a punto de morir!

Ella comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente mientras Tom se calmaba un poco.

-Quiero…- respiró profundamente pero logró quejarse un poco. –Un favor…

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Tú solo pídemelo!

-Llévenme al tercer… piso- respondió.

-¡Pero señor, usted no se encuentra bien para ir!- protestó Tom.

-Anda, ayúdalo a bajar…- lo convenció entre sollozos la niña.

Tom no tuvo de otra que obedecerla y con algo de dificultad tomó a su jefe de un brazo para después ayudarlo a dejar su cama.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!- se escuchó la voz de Jessica en la puerta de la habitación.

La joven de anteojos se encontraba a un lado del sub-chef. Ambos se mostraban asustados al ver a su jefe de esa manera.

-¡Que bueno que llegan! ¡Anda Louis, échame una mano!- gritó Tom.

El sub-chef obedeció rápidamente al chico y ambos cargaron a su jefe. Rápidamente los hombres se lo llevaron de ahí dejando a Jessica sola con Krystal.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó entre lágrimas la mesera.

La castaña le explicó rápidamente sobre la enfermedad de su padre y de su fase terminal. La mesera al igual que la niña comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Ambas lentamente siguieron a los hombres y en cuanto llegaron al tercer piso. Leon le indicó a Tom que abriera la puerta que estaba con seguro y le entregó la llave.

Una vez abierta, el jefe pidió que solo pasaran él y su hija. Nadie se opuso, ni siquiera ella. Al asomarse que escondía esa puerta, se quedo con la boca abierta. Se trataba de una gran sala sin muebles, el piso estaba hermosamente decorado y del techo provenía la luz de la luna. Si pudiera jurar que era esa habitación diría que era un salón de baile. Tal vez eso era.

Krystal cargó a su padre y lo llevó hasta el centro del salón. Leon miró hacia arriba y al observar la luna, sonrió.

-Aquí…le pedí a tu…madre- comenzó a toser y a quejarse por el dolor. –Que fuera… mí… esposa.

La niña miró sorprendida al hombre y segundos después él a ella en una manera tierna.

-Lamento dejarte sola pero…- tocio nuevamente. –Quiero que sepas que te ame mucho sobre…todas las cosas y que las razones que… me impedían estar contigo eran para que… no sufrieras viéndome así.

-No tienes que disculparte, te entiendo- comenzó a llorar.

Leon comenzó a dejarse caer y Krystal se arrodilló para que este se acostara sobre sus piernas.

-¡Chicos!- llamó a los empleados quienes corrieron hacia ellos.

Hope les sonrió a todos al ver que lo rodearon junto a su hija y les dijo su ultima orden.

-Nuestros caminos se separarán pero… aunque no estén con ella- tosió aun más fuerte. –Les pido que… si algún día mi princesita necesita de su ayuda…

-No hace falta decirlo jefe, siempre estaremos para su hija- interrumpió Louis. –Sea cual sea mi situación en ese momento, jamás le negare mi ayuda.

-Tampoco la mía, recuerde que usted me la encargó- comentó Jessica. –Aunque la perdí de vista pero aun así prometo volverla a cuidar.

Leon comenzó a llorar y fue Tom el ultimo en hablar.

-A Krystal jamás le faltara nada, se lo prometemos- le sonrió mientras se ponía sus gafas.

-Gracias…- susurró Hope.

Nuevamente el hombre miró a su hija y él tomó las pequeñas manos de esta que a comparación de las de él, así se veían.

-Perdóname por no ser el mejor padre para ti…- dijo así para comenzar a delirar. –Mi odio…mi situación…

-Eso no importa ya…- le respondió su hija llorando. –Te agradezco por ser mi padre…

-No… gracias a ti- comenzaron a pesarle los ojos. –Prométeme que te cuidaras… serás una gran mujer como… tu madre llegó a serlo.- Krystal solo asistió con la cabeza. –Recuerda que siempre… estaré orgulloso en cualquier… decisión que elijas en tu vida. Te adoro… Krystal- dijo cerrando sus ojos, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que jamás mostró y dando así, su último aliento mientras soltaba las manos de su hija.

-¡¿Papá?!- agitó el cuerpo del hombre sonriente. ¡PAPÁ! ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ¡PAPÁ!

Sus antiguos empleados bajaron su cabeza como símbolo de respeto mientras Krystal movía violentamente el cuerpo de su padre esperando que despertara. Cuando se calmó un poco abrazó a Leon con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tras la muerte de la esperanza, viene la perdición- comenzó a hablar Louis. –Pero toda herida se cura con el amor…

-Y si no hay amor, se busca uno nuevo- completó Jessica.

-Descanse en paz, gran rey del ramen- susurró Tom llorando.

**Continuara…**

**Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora D: espero que les haya gustado y estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews con su humilde opinión ;D ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	5. Testamento, sangre noble

**¡Hola mis amores! Como podrán ver me tome un pequeño descanso para organizar muy bien mis ideas, bueno primero quiero agradecerles a catherine d, LADI JUPITER y a Elinash1 (¡bienvenida! ;D) , gracias chicas ¡esto va especialmente para ustedes y a los silenciosos que de todos modos quiero! Antes de empezar quiero hacer un pequeño homenaje aquí…**

_-Krystal Newlove es hija de Leon Hope, rey del ramen. ¿Quién ama el ramen tanto como el? ¡Pues Naruto Uzumaki! (voy a extrañar el manga, aun no puedo creer que se haya terminado T.T)_

**¡Comenzamos!**

Zona alta del reino Goa, lugar donde residen las personas que Krystal más odia en el mundo en especial una familia que arruinaron su infancia y una parte de la vida de su fallecido padre. En una de las casas más lujosas del lugar se encontraban tres señoras tomando el té, la casa pertenecía al gran Duque Lancaster quien era esposo de la anfitriona, Katherine Lancaster.

Las tres damas como de costumbre se reunieron para contar los últimos chismes y por supuesto para realizar una de sus tareas favoritas… "criticar".

-¿Escucharon que la mujer de mi vecino no viene de la nobleza?- preguntó una mujer gorda con cabellos rizados y pelirrojos.

Su compañera comenzó a reírse con ganas mientras que Katherine solo sonreía.

-¡Eso ya todos lo sabíamos querida, solo mira su horrible rostro!- respondió la otra mujer quien la caracterizaba su larga nariz y una gran verruga a la altura del labio superior. Esta estaba peinada con un extravagante peinado y sus cabellos eran de un azul oscuro.

-A mi no me parece fea- interfirió Katherine. -De hecho, es linda- sus supuestas "amigas" se mostraron ofendidas.

-¡¿Pero que dices?!- la pelirroja se mostró horrorizada.

-Aurelia, ¿A quien engañas?- le respondió mientras meneaba una cuchara dentro de su taza y después la sacó cuidadosamente. -Sabes que es cierto- sorbió de su taza.

-Pero yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con tu opinión…- interrumpió la otra.

-¡Por dios Jody, tu tampoco me contradigas!- comenzó a reírse causando molestia e impresión de parte de sus compañeras.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Escucharon que el rey del ramen murió?...- comentó Aurelia mientras Katherine dejaba de saborear de su taza. -Si solo pudiera recordar su nombre… en fin, murió ayer según me dijeron por ahí- se tocó un labio.

Katherine al escuchar eso abrió sus ojos de golpe y miró a la pelirroja.

-¿Te refieres a Leon Hope? Si, escuche que murió ayer por la noche- respondió Jody mientras mezclaba su té.

-Pero no sé porque la gente habla de ello si su muerte no es de preocuparse- comentó la otra. -¡¿Acaso no haz escuchado los rumores de su malcriada hija?! ¡Ni sabia que la tenia!- se volvió a servir un pastelito. -¡Que mujer tan ciega para meterse con ese hombre!

-¡Ni que lo digas, dicen que ayer la vieron caminar por las calles con hojas en el cabello y su vestido…!- se tapó su boca como dando a entender que no podía continuar -¡Dicen que era un hermoso ejemplar del mejor diseñador del reino arruinado y sucio!- comenzó a llorar.

-No te preocupes mi querida amiga, ahora huérfana no podrá volver a arruinar ese tipo de vestidos- trató de tranquilizarla.

Mientras tanto Katherine se mostro pálida y los comentarios de las mujeres la dejaron boquiabierta, ¿Acaso la pobre niña ahora tema de conversación entre la desagradable sociedad de la nobleza? Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que dejo caer su taza al suelo rompiéndola al instante.

-¡Katherine, querida!- gritó Jody mientras se levantaba.

La mujer no se movió de su lugar y bajó su cabeza lentamente para ver su taza rota.

-¡Y era de porcelana fina!- lloró Aurelia al ver lo que quedaba de la taza.

Una mujer llegó corriendo hasta el desastre pero al ver a la duquesa mostró preocupación decidió sacarse de su duda.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Si Diona, no te preocupes- se levantó para dejarla limpiar su desastre.

La gorda y la flaca comenzaron a susurrarse mientras miraban de manera incorrecta a la duquesa.

-¡Guarden silencio!- ordenó la mujer.

-Vale vale, te obedeceremos porque tú tienes un nivel mas alto que nosotras- respondió malhumorada la gorda.

-Respóndanme algo, ¿Acaso ustedes mismas han comprobado que es la hija de ese hombre?- pregunto furiosa.

-No, no realmente- respondió Jody.

-¿Y que mas saben?- preguntó Katherine mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Solo lo que acabamos de comentar- respondió Aurelia mientras temblaba de miedo. -¡¿Pero porque tanta importancia por esa chiquilla?!

-Una verdadera dama no se mete en cosas que no le incumben y si me disculpan, den esta reunión por terminada- tomó parte de su largo vestido rojo y comenzó a caminar dándoles la espalda.

-Mis señoras, si no les molesta… tengo que mostrarles la salida. La duquesa acaba de dar por terminada la reunión y si yo fuera ustedes no andaría por aquí cuando ella esta enojada…- comentó la mujer que limpiaba el desastre mientras las mujeres ponían un rostro de disgusto.

-¡Pero que mujer!- se quejó la pelirroja.

-De todos modos… ya no íbamos- comentó la otra.

**Cementerio de Goa**

Una niña con vestido negro y peinada con una diadema negra que dejaba ver su frente se encontraba enfrente de una lapida y rodeada de numerosas flores. Toda la noche se pasó velando a su padre y a primera hora del día, fue enterrado.

Todo fue tan rápido y a la vez lento. Su dolor todavía no terminaba pues tenia que volver al restaurante de su padre para leer junto a Tom y otra persona el testamento de Hope. Jessica al igual que Louis decidieron no acompañarlos ya que si su jefe les había dejado algo, estos se lo cederían a la niña. Krystal apreció ese acto demasiado.

-¿Y ahora que haré?- se preguntó ella entre lagrimas.

Mientras la observaba de lejos, Tom la miró tristemente y decidió ir por ella antes de que se pusiera peor.

-Krystal…- se acercó Tom. –Tenemos que irnos, nos están esperando…- la tomó de los hombros.

-¡No quiero!- se sacudió para librarse del agarre de este.

-Tu padre no hubiera querido verte así, sé que te duele pero debes ser fuerte y no solo por él si no por ti misma.

La castaña miró de reojo al chico y vio que este también tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Después de pensarlo por unos minutos, decidió irse con él.

-De acuerdo. Pero por favor, déjame a solas con mi padre un momento…- se sentó de sobre sus rodillas frente a la lapida mientras escuchaba los pasos de Tom alejarse.

El viento era caliente, las hojas de los árboles bailaban y el pasto era húmedo. Esta era parte de una memoria que Krystal jamás olvidaría en el resto de sus días.

-Creo que no hay nada mas que decir… solo un "Hasta luego"- comenzó a derramar lágrimas. –Prometo ser feliz pase lo que pase. Aun me sorprende que mi madre no le haya llegado la noticia de tu muerte pero da igual, mientras no seas olvidado por nadie, me conformo. Ya veras que vendré a visitarte y quien sabe, cuando crezca podre traer a mi futuro marido para que lo conozcas…- dejo caer la ultima lagrima. –Y a tus nietos. Bueno, tengo que irme, Tom me está esperando. Hasta luego, Papá.- le dedico una última sonrisa antes de levantarse e irse por el mismo rumbo que el joven.

**Montaña Corvo **

Tres niños se encontraban cazando ya que Dadan, la mujer que los cuidaba se los había ordenado. Al trepar árboles y correr a máxima velocidad algo hizo que Ace, el líder, se detuviera para buscar algo que aparentemente se le había caído. Al notar su ausencia, sus hermanos se detuvieron y regresaron para buscarlo.

-¡Oi, Ace! ¡Ace!- comenzó a llamarlo el menor de todos.

Al visualizar a un niño buscando entre los arbustos supieron que se trataba de él.

-¿Buscas algo?- preguntó Sabo mientras se acercaban.

-No es nada, adelántense- respondió molesto ya que buscar no lo ponía de buen humor.

-¡Lo te ayudare a buscar!- Luffy levantó muy animado su mano tras una mirada seria de Ace, comenzó a buscar como si supiese que estaba buscando.

-Oi, Luffy… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el rubio extrañado.

-Ayudando a Ace a encontrar algo- sonrió y después miró a su hermano. -¿Y que estamos buscando?- le preguntó al pecoso.

-Nada importante…- respondió malhumorado.

-¡Nada importante!- repitió el portador del sombrero de paja como si se tratase de un objeto.

Sabo solo encogió los hombros y caminó hacia ellos pero se detuvo al sentir que pisó algo. Al levantar su pie vio que se trataba de una cadena y ¿un guardapelo? Lo levantó sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta ya que Ace seguía buscando y Luffy seguía en su búsqueda de esa cosa "nada importante".

-¿Buscabas esto?- le preguntó a Ace mientras les mostraba el guardapelo.

-Dámelo…- ordenó mientras corría hacia él.

El rubio le dio la espalda y al ver que el corazón tenia algo escrito, leyó en voz alta lo que mostraba.

-Familia Newlove…- miró hacia atrás molesto. -¡Esto le pertenece a esa chica…! ¡¿Qué haces tu con esto?!

-¡Eso es de Krista!- gritó Luffy.

-¿Krista?- preguntó confundido Sabo.

-¡Es Krystal, idiota!- Ace le dio un golpe no muy fuerte.

-Es…es de Krystal idiota- corrigió Luffy pero antes de que Ace lo volviera a golpear fue Sabo quien le ganó la idea cosa que lo confundió ya que su hermano nunca era así.

-¡Luffy! ¡Solo es Krystal!- corrigió.

-¡Duele!- se quejó Luffy.

Sabo suspiró miró de nuevo a Ace.

-Explícate, ¿Acaso se lo robaste?- preguntó mostrándole la cadena.

-No- respondió cruzando sus brazos- a Ace no le gustaba que le pidieran explicaciones pero era Sabo, tenia que hacer la excepción. -Mientras tú te llevaste a la tonta para ocultarla del oso, se le cayó y lo recogí cuando esa cosa escapó y fue tras ustedes.

-¿Y pensabas quedártelo y venderlo?

-Pensaba devolvérselo…- se sonrojó levemente.

-No lo creo necesario, tal vez no la volveremos a ver- le aventó la cadena y fue atrapada por él.

-¡Pero yo quiero volverla a ver!- interfirió Luffy con lagrimas.

-¡Pues entonces búscala!- le regaño el malhumorado pecoso.

-¡Eso hare!- se disponía a caminar pero fue detenido por sus dos hermanos, cada uno sostenía un brazo pero fue inútil ya que estos comenzaban a estirarse.

-¡¿Te parece si después la buscamos?!- preguntó el rubio para detenerlo.

Luffy asistió con la cabeza y se dejó venir a sus hermanos cayendo los tres al suelo. Al levantarse, Ace pensó mejor las cosas.

-Sabo, parece que le agradaste así que si alguien se lo tiene que devolver ese serás tu - le devolvió la cadena dejando al chico confundido.

-Pero Ace…- susurró.

-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Muero de hambre y Dadan nos matara si nos retrasamos más!- Ace comenzó a correr.

-Ace actúa muy extraño…- comentó Luffy mientras se llevaba una mano a la nariz.

-Demasiado- respondió el otro. -Oi, Luffy. Es mejor que nos vayamos- su hermano asistió con la cabeza y después comenzaron a correr tras de Ace.

**Antiguo restaurante de Hope**

En el quinto piso del edificio, justamente en la sala de conferencias, se localizaba una larga mesa con numerosas sillas. En la cabeza de esta se encontraba un hombre calvo con anteojos, a su izquierda se encontraba Tom y por ultimo a su derecha Krystal.

-Muy bien señorita Hope, es hora de que lea el testamento- le comentó el hombre mientras la miraba fríamente.

-Disculpe, en realidad es Newlove- corrigió Tom.

-¿Alguna razón por la que no porte el apellido de su padre?- preguntó disgustado.

-Es el apellido de mi mamá…- comenzó a explicar. –Mis padres no llegaron a casarse y no sé cual es la razón por la que no me apellidó "Hope".

-Pero que interesante…- puso su maletín sobre la mesa y comenzó a buscar cierto documento.

-¿Esto afectara algo respecto al testamento?- interrumpió Tom.

-Para nada pero solamente existe un problema…- miró a la niña y después al chico. –Según las leyes, un niño no puede heredar propiedades ni cantidades grandes de dinero hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad.

-En estos casos un familiar se hará cargo de la herencia hasta que llegue a la mayoría de edad ¿O me equivoco?- respondió Tom.

-Para nada pero Leon Hope era un hombre muy especial. Si no me equivoco el carecía de familiares por lo que escogió muy bien a su victima para que cuidara la herencia… si es que le dejó algo a la señorita.

Después de explicarle al fin encontró el documento, se acomodó bien los anteojos y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-"_En dado caso que muera antes de tiempo a causa de razones naturales o intencionada. Yo, Leon Hope, debó aclarar que al ver que mi negocio estaba a un paso de la bancarrota, comencé a ahorrar una jugosa cantidad de dinero a quien por derecho se la dejare a mi hija Krystal Newlove al igual que el restaurante. En dado caso que ella no lo desee será traspasado a mi mano derecha Tomas Vicent. Según la ley, mi hija podrá reclamar su herencia hasta la mayoría de edad, hasta entonces será Tom quien se encargue de la herencia y podrá gastarla mientras sea para el beneficio de ella. Antes de finalizar, deseó que sé le entregue el sobre que fue entregado junto a este testamento_"- al terminar de leer vio los rostros pálidos de los chicos.

-En pocas palabras, Krystal es la heredera legitima de todo lo que alguna vez le perteneció a su padre- sonrió emocionado.

-No hay necesidad de repetirlo- el hombre comenzó a buscar el sobre mencionado.

-Tengo una pregunta… - Krystal levantó su mano apenada.- ¿Y ahora con quien viviré?

-Puedes vivir conmigo si es que lo deseas…- Tom le puso una mano encima de la de ella pero el hombre rápidamente la apartó de la pequeña al ver la acción incorrecta.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto terminemos con esto mandare a llamar a tu madre- le comentó el hombre.

-Pero, no quiero vivir con ella- hizo un puchero.

-Espera un momento Krystal, ¿Qué no vivías con ella?- interrumpió Tom confundido tanto molesto.

-Si, también vivían mi abuela con nosotras pero…- giró sus ojos. -Bueno en pocas palabras, mi abuela se tuvo que ir. Respecto a mi madre, cuando mis padres se separaron, ella comenzó a salir con un noble quien le propuso mudarnos con él y al ver que yo no quería, me dejo a cargo de una amiga de la familia.

-¿Y como es que usted acabó aquí?- preguntó el hombre.

-Bueno, quede en venir a visitar a mi padre todos los fines de semana pero desde que se separó de mi madre, se volvió amargado y violento.

-¿Y cada cuando ve a su madre?

-Casi a diario, cuando no me visita es cuando venia con mi padre… es una clase de acuerdo que me propuso.

-¿La mantiene?

-¿No cree que son demasiadas preguntas para una niña?- se reveló Tom con cierta molestia.

-No te preocupes Tom- interfirió Krystal y después miró al otro. -Y si, me mantiene muy bien pero a veces me obliga a usar vestidos de un diseñador famoso y por eso no me permite salir tanto.

-Bueno ahora en adelante tendrás que acostumbrarse a sus reglas- comentó él mientras parecía haber encontrado el sobre.

-Pero…- comenzó a pensar rápidamente -¿No podría quedarme con otro familiar?

-¿A quien se refiere?

-A mi única prima que vive en esta misma isla.

-¿A que prima se refiere?- se mostró interesado.

-A la única sobrina de Hope, es hija de su fallecida hermana…- le explicó Tom. –Si no me equivoco.

-¿Dónde reside?

-En la Villa Fuusha…- respondió la castaña.

-¿En un momento me podría dar sus datos?- le preguntó a Tom.

-Claro que si, si Krystal quiere irse con ella- el asistió con la cabeza.

-Prefiero que se vaya con ella a que viva con usted- susurró el hombre preocupado mientras tomaba el sobre recién encontrado y se lo extendía a la chica. –Tenga señorita, con cuidado ya que tiene algo dentro.

-Muchas gracias… ¿podría leerlo a solas?- preguntó al recibirlo.

-Claro que si, bueno eso es todo por mi parte.- se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Krystal. -Solo me falta localizar a sus familiares.

-De acuerdo…- respondió mientras tomaba el sobre con cariño.

-Cuídese mucho y espérelas aquí para que decida con quien irse, tenga un buen día- dijo así para después irse.

Una vez solos, Krystal miró a un ¿feliz? Tom. Aunque él estuvo con ella todo el tiempo, aun le daba cierta desconfianza puesto que también la tenia para leer el sobre que le dejó Hope frente a él.

-Tom… me tengo que ir, ¿podrías esperar a mi madre y a mi prima por mi?- preguntó mientras se levantaba.

-Claro, pero no tardes por favor- ella solo asistió y después al salió corriendo.

La castaña dudaba mucho sobre lo que estaba haciendo pero sabía que era necesario alejarse un poco. Corrió nuevamente por el mismo camino que el día anterior mientras perseguía a aquellos niños. Entre mas corría, la gente que pasaba la miraban extrañados, algunos con desaprobación y por ultimo algunos con tristeza y quien la reconocían puesto que no muchos la conocían como la hija del "Rey del ramen", bajaban sus cabezas y algunos se retiraban su sombrero de copa como muestra de respeto. No le sorprendió mucho al ver que solo tres personas realizaron esa acción.

Minutos después ahí estaba, de nuevo en la Gray terminal, he aquí en adelante comenzó a caminar despacio pues no quería verse extraña de nuevo.

-¡Krystal!- la llamarón. -¡¿De nuevo por aquí?!- un emocionado Jack salió entre la basura y la saludó sumamente feliz.

-Jack- el devolvió el saludo sin la misma emoción que él.

El hombre rápidamente corrió hacia ella pero al ver su vestimenta… dudas negativas llegaron a su mente.

-Perdona mi incumbencia pero, ¿murió alguien?- preguntó preocupado.

El rostro de Krystal se mostraba pálido, sus mejillas ya no eran rosadas y sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados. Jack se arrepintió haberle preguntado eso.

-Si, Jack…- respondió secamente mientras bajaba la mirada. -Ayer por la noche, murió mi padre.

Jack no supo que decirle pero no tardó en abrazar a la niña. Ya estaba harta de tanto llorar, aunque quisiera derramar otra lagrima, llegó al limite de sentirse seca por dentro.

-Lo lamento mucho- le susurró.

Ella lentamente le correspondió el abrazó. Sus sentidos ya no funcionaban de maravilla pues no podía oler a Jack, no visualizaba muy bien a su alrededor, las palabras no salían de su boca y no captaba ninguna palabra que le estaba compartiendo el hombre.

-Lo lamento Jack pero… quisiera alejarme un poco de aquí- se separó de él. –Mi padre me ha dejado un sobre y quisiera leerlo a solas.

Este solo asistió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Krystal le agradeció y se despidió de Jack. El hombre no podía dejar que ella se fuera con esa animo tan abajo así que pensó rápidamente.

-¡Me saludas a tu novio!- gritó para animarla un poco.

-¿Novio?- se preguntó mientras volteaba hacia atrás para ver a un Jack sonriente despidiéndola.

Por una extraña razón, recordó a Sabo. El chico rubio de ayer, ¿Qué tenia ese niño en especial? Ella estaba segura que no le gustaba.

-"Tonterías"- pensó molesta mientras seguía con su camino.

Los niños son tontos y eso lo pudo comprobar ayer ¿Cuál era el nombre del niño más desagradable del mundo? Ace; pero Sabo era diferente y también Luffy pero en especial el rubio. Krystal nunca había sentido admiración por un niño ni pensaba hacerlo, ya le bastaba ver la relación que llevaron sus padres además ella misma sabia que era demasiado joven para esas cosas. ¿Y si Jack tenia razón? Tal vez Sabo podría ser su novio, no… que pensamiento tan más erróneo se le pudo haber ocurrido.

-Es mejor que me concentre en el sobre de mi padre…- se susurró para si misma.

Con cierta rapidez, ella llegó hasta el acantilado de ayer y se sentó un poco cerca a la orilla ya que le daban miedo las alturas y miró detalladamente el sobre.

-Veamos lo que me dejaste…- lo abrió rápidamente y vio una llave dentro de este y una hoja doblada. Con cuidado tomó la llave, después desdobló la hoja para comenzarla a leer.

"_**Querida Krystal, en cuanto te entreguen esto ya sabrás que estoy muerto y también ya sabrás lo que te dejé en tu herencia. Te dejo esto para revelarte un secreto que siempre lleve conmigo, tu madre siempre fue el amor de mi vida y siempre lo será a pesar de todo. Cuando era joven, trabajaba como ayudante de un cocinero que les servía a una familia noble, en una ocasión se organizó una fiesta de té familiar y fue un desastre ya que por accidente tire mi bandeja llena de pastelitos sobre una chica bastante hermosa, jamás encontré alguna igual. ¿Sabes de quien se trataba? Era tu madre.**_

_**Pasaron los días y comencé a tratarla cada vez que iba a ayudar con sus eventos familiares, llevamos un noviazgo secreto y años después ella se embarazó de ti. Le roge para que nos casáramos pero la situación económica por la que yo me enfrentaba no me lo permitía aunque a ella también le importaba mucho el "que dirán".**_

_**Te explicare, ella pertenece a una familia muy reconocida entre la nobleza ya que tu abuelo era un duque y tu abuela una noble pero ambos renunciaron a sus títulos para llevar una vida tranquila, siendo odiados por pocos.**_

_**En fin, cuando te estábamos esperando comenzamos a buscarte un nombre en especial. Tu madre recordó nuestra primera cita… esa en la que fuimos al teatro disfrazados. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, fuimos a ver la obra: "Corazón de Krystal". Cuando ella lo recordó, decidió llamarte así en dado caso que fueras niña.**_

_**En la obra "Krystal" era una princesa enamorada de un pirata pero el único inconveniente es que no se podía enamorar ya que sufría una extraña enfermedad y si llegaba tener emociones fuertes, su corazón no lo resistiría, es como un corazón de cristal. **_

_**Nunca odies a tu madre por lo errores que hizo, tampoco odies a la nobleza… solo permítete sentir lastima por ellos al fin y al cabo, sangre noble corre por tus venas. Espero que cuando llegue el día, tampoco me odies a mi… uno nunca se libera de la sangre noble cuando ya la tenia.**_

_**Cuídate mucho por favor y siempre llena de amor a los demás como lo hiciste con nosotros."**_

–_**Tu padre, Leon Hope.**_

Al terminar de leer sus manos temblaban y comenzó a sudar frio. ¿Cómo es que sangre noble corría por sus venas? Debía ser una broma, no podía ser parte de esas horribles personas. Cuando volvió a leer la carta no pudo volvérselo a creer pero viéndole el lado bueno… sus abuelos habían renunciado a sus títulos. Este seria el secreto mejor guardado en su vida, nadie debía saber esa parte obscura de su pasado, nadie.

Cuando recordó la llave nuevamente la miró y para su sorpresa esta tenia un papel atado, no había recordado haberlo visto, tal vez fueron por las prisas. Cuando lo tomó lo leyó rápidamente.

"_**Esta es la llave de mi cajón principal, cuida muy bien el contenido y si gustas, sigue mis pasos".**_

-Papá siempre fue raro…- se dijo mientras guardaba la llave y la carta para después cerrar el sobre.

El viento sopló delicadamente y puso una mano a la altura de su corazón pero recordó que algo le faltaba, su guardapelo. Si, fue un regalo de su madre y abuelos, el guardapelo se pasaba de generación a generación según le habían dicho. Pero después de saber la verdad sobre la familia de parte de su madre, no pensó en volverlo a buscar.

Miró hacia el cielo tratando de relajarse, su padre jamás debió haberle confesado eso o al menos no por el momento… odiaba a la nobleza por lo que le hicieron y ahora él le pedía que no los despreciara ¿Acaso se sentía bien cuando estaba escribiendo eso? Tal vez nuevamente estaba borracho cuando la escribió, conociéndolo tal vez era la segunda idea.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué mas sigue?- se preguntó mientras miraba el mar y suspiraba.

**Isla desconocida**

Una joven de cabellos azul rey quien aparentaba la misma edad que Tom, se encontraba caminando en un campo lleno de flores de cerezo. Los pétalos caían aleatoriamente haciendo que el paisaje fuera realmente hermoso. La chica cargaba con ella una katana en la espalda. Vestía de un extraño traje rojo cereza parecido a un kimono. Cuando vio a lo lejos a un hombre, esta sonrió y fue corriendo hacia él.

-¡Padre!- lo llamó mientras lo saludaba.

El hombre pareció no haberla escuchado, tal vez se trataba por su edad pues ya era un anciano. Este mismo se encontraba realizando numerosos movimientos con sus brazos y piernas. La joven al notarlo, se detuvo y miró con atención.

La mayoría de los pétalos de Sakura que se encontraban en el suelo, lentamente comenzaron a elevarse y con cierta lentitud rodearon al hombre mientras giraban sobre él.

-¿Padre?- preguntó la chica y cuando el hombre al fin se dio cuenta de su presencia, se detuvo.

Los pétalos se quedaron congelados pues no se movieron pero tampoco cayeron al suelo.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó.

-Las chicas ya están listas para entrenar- le comentó.

El hombre solo asistió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa, hizo que los pétalos rosados ahora rodaran a su hija.

-¡Padre!- se quejó. -¡Vamos o si no se hará mas tarde!- alejó los pétalos con su mano como si fuesen moscas.

-De acuerdo…- respondió sonriendo mientras se iba junto con su hija.

**Isla Dawn, exactamente en el Bosque…**

Cuando Krystal ya se disponía irse, escuchó pasos detrás de ella por lo que hizo que se congelara del miedo y esto evitase que se levantara.

-¿Otra vez tu?, pero que sorpresa- se escuchó una voz animada. Se trataba de un niño.

Al escucharlo, sus mejillas rosadas volvieron y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-También me alegra escucharte- respondió con dificultad.

Ahora sentía como sus manos sudaban y sus piernas temblaban, esto no estaba bien.

-¿A que se debe tu visita? Justamente Luffy quería buscarte hoy.

-Vine por razones personales- se levantó rápidamente aun dándole la espalda. –Pero que sorpresa que Luffy quiera verme, que tierno de su parte…

Un silencio incomodo los envolvió, la castaña aun no estaba dispuesta en darle la cara a su amigo así que comenzó a respirar hondo mientras miraba hacia enfrente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con tono de preocupación.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y no puedo ocultar su sonrojo, tomó sus propias manos y miró al suelo para después verlo a él.

-Hace unos momentos no lo estaba pero eso ya quedo atrás, gracias por preguntar…Sabo- le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

Al mirarla detalladamente se dio cuenta que al no tener ningún cabello en el rostro la hacia ver mas limpia y bonita. Sabo se sonrojó al notarlo y también le dedicó una gran sonrisa mientras reía nerviosamente.

**Continuara…**

**Lamento la demora, he tenido unos días muy pesados pero ahora espero actualizar más rápido. Como pudieron ver este capitulo tuvo demasiadas explicaciones y claves en la historia así que espero que les haya gustado ya que tuve algunas dificultades con este capitulo D: Dejen en su review su hermosa y humilde opinión de este capitulo ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	6. Despedida dolorosa, Nueva vida

**¡Hola mis amores! Adivinen quien volvió de las profundidades del océano ñ.ñ ¡¿Qué?! No, no hablo de Jack de "Titanic" por supuesto que yo c; Lamento no haber actualizado durante un largo tiempo, tuve una ola horrible de exámenes y una obra teatral donde fui protagonista cosa que me quito demasiado tiempo. Agradezco sus lindos reviews :* bueno no los distraigo mas y los dejo leer. **

**¡Comenzamos!**

Sabo, ese niño extrañamente particular para los ojos de Krystal aun no dejaba de sonreír cosa que la asusto un poco, ¿Acaso los niños solían sonreír bastante? No se lo podía creer pues era demasiado extraño… demasiado extraño.

-¿Pasa algo?- ahora fue ella quien preguntó preocupada.

La sonrisa del chico desapareció y se sonrojó un poco.

-Si, lo que pasa es que no tendí mucho tu comentario- volvió a sonreír.

Esas palabras la dejaron en un pequeño shock ¡Se había portado muy tierna con él y este parecía no haberlo notado! Bueno no era su culpa, era un chico a fin de cuentas.

-Olvídalo…- se volvió a sentar molesta.

-Esta bien- se mantuvo parado.

Otra vez con su insensibilidad, Krystal desconocía esa parte "insensible" de los niños y esta misma no esperaba que Sabo la tuviera, que mala suerte.

-Bueno, ya es tiempo de que me vaya- se levantó con cierto enojo. -Solo quería estar a solas para leer esto- le mostró el sobre. –Tal vez esta es la última vez que nos vemos.

Cuando ella estaba dispuesta a irse, Sabo le colocó una mano en uno de sus hombros.

-Espera, hay algo que quiero darte antes de que te vayas- ella comenzó a temblar al sentir el calor de la mano rasposa de Sabo.

La castaña miró sorprendía al rubio y este con una sonrisa, le entregó su cadena perdida. ¡Que mala suerte! Si deseaba deshacerse de las cosas que la involucraban con la nobleza estas mismas volverían. Debían tener alguna clase de brujería.

-No la quiero…- le negó con la cabeza mientras se liberaba de su agarre y después se volvió a sentar aun mas molesta.

Sabo la miró extrañado y después se sentó a un lado de ella mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

-Pero es tuyo, tómalo- volvió a intentar.

-¡Que no lo quiero!- le gritó sorprendiendo aun más al chico y en el acto esta se tapó su boca, había metido muy feo la pata.

Él no se rendiría, no debía hacerlo pues sabía que no era correcto.

-Entiendo pero, ¿Sabes cuanto podría costar esto? Bastante diría yo, pero en caso que no lo quieras…- trató de hacerla cambiar de opinión pero esta no reaccionó. Algo rendido y con un fuerte suspiro decidió sacarse de dudas sobre su berrinche -¿Y se puede saber la razón por la que no lo quieres?

Krystal lo miró y después violentamente le aceptó el guardapelo dejándolo aun mas confundido.

-"Mujeres"- pensó extrañado.

Una vez que se colocó su cadena, tomó el corazón y suspiró.

-No es por algo importante…- respondió. –Solo que mi padre me ha revelado un horrible secreto del cual deseo nunca haber sabido.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

-Eso es lo que tu piensas- se abrazó sus piernas. –Y para empeorar las cosas, mi padre falleció anoche.

Sabo se quedó congelado, no sabia que comentar ante eso.

-Lo lamento mucho… en verdad lo lamento- las palabras del chico hicieron que comenzara a llorar desgarradoramente.

Mientras pensaba que podía hacer escucho un leve movimiento en unos arbustos de atrás pero por el llanto de la niña comenzó a dudar si había sido su imaginación.

-Krystal, ya no llores por favor…- le pegó dulcemente un hombro pero no surtía efecto. Miró que podía hacer hasta que lo más inimaginable pasó… si bueno, no había alternativa para él, le colocó su sombrero de copa a la chica.

Ella llevó su mano hasta este y lo tocó suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos dudando si era real, esto calmó rápidamente su llanto y lo miró sorprendida.

-Vaya vaya al fin te calmaste, te ves fea llorando- le comentó mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Pero… tu sombrero- lo sostuvo nerviosa.

-Eso no importa- miró las olas del mar y comenzó a hablar. –Yo no he tenido una buena relación con mi padre y ni planeo tenerla pero… puede sonar extraño pero siento un poco de envidia hacia ti -ella estaba dispuesta a interrumpirlo pero este se le adelantó. - Tú tal vez tuviste una buena relación con tu padre y te dejó buenos recuerdos mientras que el mio… nada, si no amargos.

¿Qué acaso el hombre que los seguía hace un día no era el padre de él? Un padre que le pide a su hijo que vuelva debía ser porque lo extrañaba ¿O no? Lo único que podía pensar por el momento era que ella no conocía la historia de Sabo y estaba segura que él tenia sus razones por las cuales decía eso.

-No digas eso… yo también los tuve con mi padre, mi relación era distante pero cercana- miró al rubio quien este también volteó a verla. –Mi padre se volvió muy amargado y frio desde que mi madre lo abandonó y toda esa amargura cayó en mi y ahora con su muerte… no se a donde iré pues me han exigido irme con un familiar.

-¿Vivías con tu padre?- preguntó rápidamente.

-No, solía quedarme con él durante unos días pero en verdad no vivía con ninguno de ellos por elección propia. Mi madre se fue a vivir con un noble sin que mi padre supiera. A fin de cuentas, mientras ella no me visitaba y no iba con mi papá, una amiga de mi abuela me cuidaba.

-Malditos…- susurró.

-Tranquilo, he vivido feliz desde ahí… mi madre me visita seguido llevándome ropa y aunque me siga preguntando si deseo irme con ella, sigo negándole.

-Entonces si te vas con ella, ¿No volverás a pasar por aquí?

-Creo que no, pero existe la posibilidad de irme con mi única prima quien no vive lejos de aquí, aunque suene tonto y solo han pasado dos días- miro el mar. -Debo admitir que extrañare a Luffy y por supuesto a ti- sonrió sonrojada.

-¿Y a Ace?- preguntó divertido.

-¿A ese tonto?- lo volteó a ver y dio un suspiro. –Si, también extrañare a ese tonto…- tomó el copete del sombrero y lo ajustó más a su cabeza. –Quiero verlos por última vez para agradecerles por lo de ayer…

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó neutral.

-Si.

-Eso me alegra, bueno antes de eso… tengo que confesarte un secreto- comenzó a reírse. –Respecto a la cadena, él que la encontró fue…- fue interrumpido por un sonido extraño que provenía de los arbustos los cuales se movían violentamente.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Otro oso!- se abrazó de él muy asustada.

-Descuida, sospecho que no es un oso si no dos- correspondió su abrazo pero después de reaccionar ambos se soltaron violentamente. En eso, Sabo tomó rápidamente su tubería.

Una risa algo infantil y tierna comenzó a escucharse detrás de los arbustos, ambos sabían de quien se trataba.

-¡Luffy!- regañó la niña mientras el pequeño aparecía pero algo no andaba bien… él se encontraba un poco alejado de los arbustos que se estaban moviendo.

-¡¿Nos estabas espiando?!- preguntó divertido el rubio.

-No, yo estaba espiando a Ace- señaló los arbustos enfrente a él.

-¡Pedazo de idiota!- salió el pecoso de los arbustos señalados muy furioso.

-¡No le grites!- corrió la niña hacia él -¡Con que tu nos estabas espiando!

-¡No es cierto!- cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

-Pero Ace… yo te vi espiándolos- interfirió Luffy inocentemente.

-¡Eres un mal educado!- se sonrojó por el enojo. - y… y… ¡UN PECOSO DEL MAL!

Los niños comenzaron a morirse de risa después de ese insulto excepto el afectado y la niña.

-¡Te reto a decírmelo una vez mas!- respondió mientras la miraba furioso.

-¡Pecoso del mal! ¡Pecoso del mal!- lo repitió para hacerlo enojar. – ¡Y PECOSO DEL MAL!- le sacó la lengua.

Ace levantó su brazo dándole a entender a sus hermanos que golpearía a la niña. Sabo y Luffy al ver esto corrieron a socorrerla pero lo siguiente los dejo aun mas asustados… el "pecoso del mal" solo le había quitado el sombrero del rubio. Este lentamente lo elevó aprovechando que ella era un poco más pequeña respecto a la estatura. Una cabeza con exactitud.

-¡Dámelo!- comenzó a saltar.

-No- sonrió divertido. –Tonta…

-Esta bien, tu ganas… no tengo ánimos para discutir- le dio la espalda, dio unos cuantos pasos y se volvió a sentar en la orilla del acantilado.

Luffy y Ace se vieron extrañados pero Sabo llego arrebatándole su sombrero al pecoso.

-Oi, Sabo… ¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó Ace mientras miraba a su hermano ponerse su sombrero.

-Su padre murió ayer por la noche- susurró.

Ace lo miró sorprendido y después fijo su mirada en la niña.

-Ya veo… es por eso que esta vestida de negro.

-Si, pero sean naturales… no quiero que vuelva a llorar- les ordenó. –Es por eso que le di mi sombrero, no sabia como callarla.

-A mi no me deberías decir eso….- dijo divertido el Ace mientras señalaba con la mirada a Luffy.

Sabo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados a un sonriente Luffy. Sabia que si le pedía que guardara un secreto a él, lo ocultaría pero sabia que no actuaria con naturalidad.

-Si metes la pata esta vez, te mataremos- amenazó a Luffy.

-Shishishi, puedo hacerlo, no se preocupen- sonrió inocentemente.

-Esperemos que lo digas en verdad- comentó para si mismo el rubio.

-Muy bien vamos con ella…- propuso Ace.

Los tres niños asistieron con la cabeza pero Luffy se les adelantó.

-¡Oye Krista! ¡¿Es verdad que ayer murió tu papá?!- preguntó animado.

Sus hermanos rápidamente taparon su boca pero ya era demasiado tarde pues Krystal comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Ace al igual que Sabo le dieron un golpe en la cabeza a Luffy por meter la pata.

-¡Idiota, eso me pasa por confiar en ti!- le regañó Sabo. -¡A la próxima te diré que no lo comentes!

-Créeme, para él eso es actuar natural…- añadió Ace.

La niña comenzó a llorar con más intensidad lo que hizo que los hermanos mayores del pequeño lo comenzaran a golpear más fuerte.

-¡Pero me dijeron que actuara con naturalidad!- gritó Luffy con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Me refería a que actuaras como si no sabias nada! ¡Lo volviste a estropear!- Sabo comenzó a jalarle de los cachetes.

-Chicos…- los llamó Krystal entre sollozos.

-¡Pero de estas no te salvas!- esta vez lo amenazó Ace quien le jalaba los brazos.

-Chicos…- los volvió a llamar la niña.

-¡Esta noche te orinaras al recordar lo que sigue!- sonrió macabramente Sabo mientras Luffy lo veía asustado.

-¡¿Quieren callarse un momento?!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas la niña causando que el trio la vieran asustados.

En cuanto soltaron a Luffy, este se dispuso a vengarse pero otro grito lo detuvo.

-¡Si te atreves a ignorarme, te costara muy caro!- lo extraño para ellos es que aun si Krystal les gritaba de espaldas les provocaba un miedo inexplicable. Malditas mujeres.

-Que carácter…- susurró Ace.

Lentamente la niña se levantó, se limpió sus lagrimas y volteó a verlos con sus ojos rojos.

-¡YA BASTA, YA ME TIENEN HARTA!- ella misma se impresionó ante tal actitud, ella jamás le había gritado así a otra persona pero aun así, les siguió gritando. -¡ME MOLESTA TANTO GRITO…!

Luffy solo vio como una niña roja por el enojo gritaba como loca, pero que divertida era. De un momento a otro, juró ver la cara de alguien conocido en ella… que mala suerte de ser portador de una mala memoria.

Ace miró a una bruja que les lanzaba hechizos, juraría que le salía espuma de su boca. Pero que molesta era, entre menos la viera mejor. ¿Cierto? Cierto.

Y Sabo solo veía a una niña peinada de manera formal, no había cabellos revueltos y se podía apreciar más sus ojos azules. ¡Pero que estaba pensando! Era una asquerosa niña malcriada.

Kryustal lentamente se acercó a un golpeado Luffy y después le sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Acaso me llamaste "Krista"?- preguntó feliz.

El niño solo asisitió con la cabeza.

-Seras el único que podras llamarme asi, me supongo que eres malo con los nombres…- hizo una mueca y después miró a los demás. -Sé que solo nos conocemos desde ayer pero nunca voy a recompensarles lo que hicieron ayer por mí, pudieron dejar que ese oso me comiera…

-Y me arrepiento no haberlo permitido- interrumpió Ace pero sus hermanos lo callaron.

Krystal lo miró con desaprobación y después se golpeó la frente ¿Acaso no podia hablar con hombres y sin que la interrumpieran? Bueno ella tenía que continuar si es que ya quería irse.

-El punto es que les agradezco a cada uno por lo que hizo ayer. Cada uno me ayudó de una manera diferente y ante el hecho de que no volveré a verlos no signi… no significa…- suspiró y les sonrió. –No significa que los olvidare.

-¿Acaso las niñas son muy cursis?- le preguntó susurrando Luffy a Sabo.

-Algo así pero es mejor dejarla hablar- respondió riendo.

Krystal miró a Luffy y se despidió de él.

-Confió con todo mi corazón que tú serás un chico muy fuerte y si practicas un poco mas podrás derrotar a tus hermanos…

-¡Oye!- se quejaron los mayores al unisonoro.

-En fin, perfecciona tus poderes y espero que llegues a ser lo que mas deseas- le sonrió dulcemente.

Luffy la miró y parpadeó numerosas veces pero después una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro y abrazó a Krystal.

-¡Eres casi igual a ella!- gritó emocionado.

-¿Ella?- preguntó asustada y después volteó a ver si sus hermanos sabían algo pero ambos encogieron los hombros.

-¡Esta no es la ultima vez que nos vemos Krista, estoy seguro que cuando la vuelva a ver te veré en ella!- dijo soltándola.

-¿Perdón?

-Hasta pronto, Krista- comenzó a llorar.

-No, no llores Luffy- le dijo con voz temblorosa mientras le secaba las lagrimas. –No entiendo porque lloras…- susurró.

Una vez calmado el pequeño, esta se dirigió a Sabo lo que ocasionó que se sonrojara.

-Bueno, esto es la despedida- le comentó el rubio.

-Creo que si, espero volver a encontrarlos algún día- respondió sonrojada.

-Ya veras que si.

-Bueno, hasta luego… Sabo- se lanzo a él para darle un abrazo del cual el no correspondió por lo sorprendido que estaba.

Bueno ya era todo, no olvidaba nada o ella creía eso.

-¿No te despedirás de mi?- interfirió Ace.

-Aunque no lo creas…- se mostró molesta mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba un puño.

-Entonces que te coma un oso…- le dio la espalda.

-¡Claro que me despediré de ti, pecoso del mal!- lo abrazó por detrás muy alegre.

-¡Suéltame!- comenzó a dar brincos y a girar para deshacerse de ella pero la chica no lo soltó.

-¡¿Pecoso del mal?!- comenzó a reírse como loco Sabo.

-Oi, Ace… ¿Por qué estas rojo?- preguntó riendo Luffy. -¡Te pusisite rojo como tomate!

-¡Idiota!- le reclamó a su hermano mientras Krystal aun no lo soltaba.

-¡No me gusta que le grites a Luffy!- lo soltó de golpe mientras ella golpeaba su cabeza.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó el mencionado con cierto brillo en sus ojitos.

-Si Luffy, eres demasiado tierno para que este pecoso del mal te grite y te golpeé- señalo a Ace con la mirada.

Todos excepto Ace comenzaron a reír lo que causo molestia al chico quien se estaba sobando su cabeza.

-¡¿Y que esperas para irte?!- gritó callando a los niños.

-Bueno bueno me retiro, les deseo mucha suerte- se despidió de ellos.

El rubio y el dueño del sombrero de paja se despidieron alegres de la niña excepto el pecoso ya que tenía la mirada fija en cierto objeto… el guarda pelo. Se había sorprendido al ver que Sabo se lo regresó y él no; no veía el caso de sentirse culpable pero ese sentimiento lo inundaba por dentro mientras la veía tomar su camino.

-¡Tonta!- la llamó.

Sorprendida, volteó a verlo y este se sonrojó en el proceso haciendo que olvidara lo que le iba a decir así que tuvo que improvisar.

-¡Espero que te coman los osos!

-¡Ace, eso no se le desea a una niña!- lo regañó Sabo.

-¡Si, Ace! ¡Que poco caballeroso eres!- añadió Luffy.

Krystal no se quejó si no solo sonrió y le volvió a dar la espalda.

-¡Y espero que te coman a ti también para que llenen sus estómagos!- le respondió esta.

Y así se fue de nuevo a la Gray Terminal mientras era observada por los tres ladrones que llegó a perseguir.

-¿Espero que te coman los osos?- preguntó Sabo levantando las cejas.

-Eso ya no importa- cruzó sus brazos molesto. –Andando, debemos cazar algo si no Dadan nos matara- salió corriendo para adentrase en el bosque.

-Yo creo que le iba a decir otra cosa…- opinó Luffy.

-Yo también lo creo, andando si no quieres que nos grite otra vez- ambos siguieron a su hermano como era de costumbre.

Mientras tanto, Krystal se apresuró a llegar a tiempo ya que se hizo la idea que tal vez su madre o su prima ya estarían ahí. Pasó corriendo a través de la Gray terminal y una vez en el centro, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el restaurante. Una vez adentro, trató de localizar a Tom.

Una vez que llegó a la sala de conferencias, observó como la silla giratoria de la cabecera le daba la espalda, alguien estaba sentado en ella.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- dijo mientras se tocaba su pecho pues correr le había quitado el aliento.

-Él salió a buscarte ya que tengo mas de media hora esperándote- una voz femenina comenzó a escucharse.

Rápidamente la silla giró y se sorprendió al ver que no era Tom quien estaba sentado en ella.

-Mamá…- susurró sorprendida.

-Mi amor, ¿Dónde has estado?- se levantó la mujer y fue trotando hacia ella.

-Tuve un asunto pendiente con papá…- respondió al ver como su madre llegaba hasta ella. -¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- se dejó abrazar.

-Eso no importa, nadie sabe que estoy aquí…- la abrazó con mas fuerza.

-Creí que mandarías a alguien ya que no te dejan salir sin él…- comentó pero su madre no respondió.

Los cálidos brazos de sus madre era lo que mas extrañaba por las noches pero sabia que si se iba con ella jamás volvería a ser la misma Krystal, jamás en la vida.

-Ya hablé con el duque, ahora nadie podrá separarnos- le comentó.

-Te equivocas, si nos separarán- se zafó del agarre y le dio la espalda.

-Vamos Krystal, no pienses eso…

-No mamá, sabes cuanto detesto la vida de los nobles. Además de exigente, te quitan tu libertad.

-Eso es dependiendo de tu comportamiento ante los demás.

-Perdóname pero de nuevo voy a retirar tu oferta…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, unos pasos veloces se escucharon por el pasillo y apareció Tom algo agitado ya que había corrido a toda velocidad.

-¡Señora Lancaster, la han visto en…!- en cuanto vio a Krystal guardó silencio.

-Muchas gracias por su servicios, puedes retirarte- le ordenó con voz gentil.

-¿Lancaster? Pensé que seguías siendo Newlove…- volteó a verla con decepción.

-Tuve que cambiarme el nombre ya que me case con él…- le informó.

Krystal la miró decepcionada y después negó con la cabeza.

-Como te decía, no deseo ir contigo- cruzó sus brazos.

-Vamos Krystal, eres mas de la realeza de lo que crees.

-¡Eso ya lo se! ¡Sé que eres hija de nobles por lo que me convierte parte de ustedes!- gritó furiosa.

-Eso no es todo… - añadió. –Los abuelos de tu padre también eran nobles pero fueron expulsados- confesó con frialdad.

-¡Cállate, eso no es cierto!- se tapó sus orejas.

-Es verdad mi amor, eres noble en ambos lados- la tomó de los hombros. -¿Jamás te preguntaste como es que tu padre consiguió este lujoso edificio?

-¡No quiero escucharte!- negó con su cabeza tantas veces que pudo.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, tienes que aceptar tus orígenes.

-¡Yo no quiero!- trató de zafarse.

-Lo tienes que hacer quieras o no…- le dijo dulcemente.

-¡Suéltala Katherine!- la discusión fue interrumpida por otra voz femenina.

La niña al ver a la desconocida corrió hacia ella y se escondió detrás de esta.

-¡Como han pasado los años, la ultima vez que te vi eras una niña!- grito sorprendida y fingiendo sarcasmo.

-No digo lo mismo de ti, la última vez que te vi eras más humilde- respondió la muchacha.

-Hable con el encargado del testamento de Leon y ya esta todo escrito…

-¡No se ira contigo!- interrumpió la otra.

-No lo hará, se ira contigo porque ya me suponía que rechazaría mi oferta- miró a su hija y después a la chica.- No perdía nada con intentar que se fuera conmigo y cambiar los papeles a ultima hora, pero si cometes un error o ella se ve involucrada en un problema mayor tendrás que devolvérmela. Cuídala mucho.

-No creo que todo haya sido así tan fácil…- Krystal se asomó para ver a su madre porque también pensaba lo mismo.

-Si no lo crees, compruébalo por ti misma y en cuanto a ti…- miró a su hija. –Después nos veremos, mi amor- le deposito un beso en la mejilla y se fue tranquilamente de ahí.

Una vez sola con la desconocida, Krystal abrazó una pierna de esta con todas sus fuerzas. No quería volver a ver a su madre por el momento.

-Descuida primita, ya paso todo…- le acarició su cabecita.

-No quiero ver a mi mamá por un largo tiempo- respondió asustada.

-Si así lo deseas no lo permitiré…- se agachó para abrazarla.

-Gracias, Makino…- reveló el nombre de su joven prima y ahora tutora.

-Debería ver ese documento antes de irnos, ¿Me podrías esperar?- Krystal solo aceptó y vio como la peli verde salía de la habitación.

Pasaron los minutos y Makino aun no aparecía así que decidió empacar las pocas cosas que tenia en su habitación, en cuanto llego se sorprendió al ver que todo ya estaba en una pequeña maleta y se sorprendió aun mas al ver quien le organizó sus pertenencias.

-Tom…- el joven estaba sentado en la cama de la niña.

-Me tome la molestia de empacar tus cosas para que no tardaras en irte…- se levantó y fue hacia ella.

-Gracias, supongo…- encogió los hombros y se dispuso a irse con su maleta en mano pero Tom se puso frente a ella para detenerla.

-¿No te despedirás de mi?- preguntó divertido.

No podía creerlo, esa misma frase…

_**Flashback**_

_-¿No te despedirás de mi?- interfirió Ace._

_-Aunque no lo creas…- se mostró molesta mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba un puño._

_-Entonces que te coma un oso…- le dio la espalda._

_-¡Claro que me despediré de ti, pecoso del mal!- lo abrazó por detrás muy alegre._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Ace…- sonrió para si misma, mientras Tom la miraba extrañado.

-Perdón pero, ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó.

-Nada importante bueno, adiós Tom…- se despidió fríamente de él mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarlo atrás.

Cuando iba bajando la escaleras vio como Makino subía las escaleras y la miraba tiernamente, ambas se habían rencontrado en el sexto piso. Parecía que su madre no mentía después del todo pues la sonrisa de la joven lo decía todo. Su felicidad fue cortada cuando Tom ahora tomó parte de su maleta para detenerla.

-Despídete bien de mi…- le dijo riendo.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- preguntó asustada. -¡Suelta la maleta!

-¡Suéltala!- intervino Makino jalando la maleta.

-Venga, solo era una broma- se excusó el chico mientras encogía los hombros y dejaba libre la maleta.

-¡Vámonos, Krystal!- Makino agarró la maleta de la niña y tomó de la mano de la misma.

-¡Puedo ayudarles con eso!- se ofreció el chico.

-¡No gracias, estamos bien así!- respondió la peli verde mientras caminaba deprisa o mas bien trotaba.

Krystal solo miró hacia atrás y vio como se despedía Tom de ella de una manera ¿Extraña? Pues solo movía sus dedos en un orden del meñique al pulgar mientras sonreía macabramente.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- gritó ella a causa del temor.

Ambas chicas salieron a toda prisa del restaurante algo agitadas.

-No quiero que ese chico se te vuelva a acercar- le comentó una vez afuera.

-Pero él no es malo- añadió. –O eso pensaba hace unos minutos…

-No me da confianza, presiento que te quiere de cierta manera ¿Incorrecta?- miró el edificio, en donde solía ser el cuarto de Krystal juró ver la cara de Tom pero después de parpadear, desapareció.

-No te preocupes Makino, jamás lo volveré a ver…- al igual que su prima miró hacia atrás para ver por última vez el restaurante de su padre.

-¿Lista?- le preguntó emocionada la joven mientras la miraba.

-¡Lista!- ambas se fueron caminando tomadas de la mano hacia el nuevo hogar de Krystal.

Mientras tanto, Tom se encontraba mirando como Makino y Krystal se alejaban del edificio. Efectivamente, se encontraba en la habitación de la niña como la joven había visto. La castaña que le encargaron se alejaba de él y tal vez para siempre… ¡No lo podía permitir! Pero tampoco podía ir tras de ella, no era tiempo aun.

-No te preocupes Krystal, pronto nos volveremos a reunir- dijo mientras sostenía un listón rosado, el que siempre llevaba ella consigo. -Aunque me tome años esperarte…- sonrió macabramente mientras corría las cortinas.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno muchachones eso es todo por hoy c; Les seré honesta… en la obra que participe mi personaje era acosada por un chico y creo que esto influencio en el final ._. pero en realidad ya estaba pensado hacer esto con Tom así que espero que les haya gustado este capitulo aunque les diera miedo este OC y nuevamente agradezco su hermosa paciencia :D ¡Dejen su humilde opinión de este capitulo en su review! Ahora les diré que creo que el siguiente capitulo será mas enfocado a nuestro trio de hermosos piratas c; Los quiero mucho y… ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	7. Visita a la montaña, un viejo amigo

**¡Hola mis amores! Cada vez mis esperanzas crecen, agradezco a: LADI JUPITER (que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, me pareció genial la idea de Makino), Elinash1 (gracias por tu hermosote review :D ) y por ultimo a Miyabi Akari (¡bienvenida! :D), Guest (Eres de lo mejorcito, gracias por tu super hermoso review, besos), Danielle Chocolatt (gracias por tu observación, tratare de no cometer tantos errores y… ¡Bienvenida!) y por ultimo a los silenciosos en especial a los de España quienes son los que mas leen esta historia ;D **

**P.D: respecto a los nombres de ciertos lugares sabrán que hay diferentes traducciones, espero que lo entiendan por si alguna vez lo pongo al revés XD**

**¡Comenzamos!**

Ya había pasado un mes y varios días desde que Krystal se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a vivir con su prima Makino. Mientras la castaña se adaptaba a la vida junto a su joven prima, sus tres amigos siguieron sus vidas sin tener cambio alguno.

Ace, Sabo y Luffy se encontraban luchando como de costumbre contra un grupo de hombres mayores que ellos, pero en este caso los pequeños se encontraban en el reino de Goa. El rubio actuó como carnada para atraerlos, el pecoso los ataco y fue ayudado por el menor de los tres. Una vez derrotados la policía llego justo a tiempo causando su huida.

-¡Tengo hambre!- se quejo Luffy mientras escapaban.

-¡Cállate y corre mas deprisa!- le ordeno Ace.

Katherine Lancaster, la madre de Krystal se encontraba paseando por las calles del reino ya que acababa de comprar algunas prendas para alguien en especial. Al ver al trio escapar no dudo en echarles un vistazo… uno de ellos la hizo sorprenderse, juraba haberlo visto antes y con una familia noble. Al mirar como escapaban trato de recordar a ese niño, la mujer no tenía buena memoria pero si sentía que debía recordarlo cuanto antes haría su intento.

Una vez asalvo y en el bosque los niños se dieron cuenta que el sol ya se estaba despidiendo y que pronto entraría la fresca noche. Sabo al mirar a Luffy se le ocurrio una idea.

-¡Hoy cenemos carne de venado!- propuso emocionado.

-¡El venado es delicioso!- grito Luffy mientras saltaba de la emoción -¡Vamos a cazar!

El menor comenzo a correr para buscar pronto un venado mientras sus hermanos lo veian extrañados.

-¡Espera!- gritaron al unisonoro.

Los niños comenzaron a correr mientras buscaban algun venado por ahí… los minutos pasaron y no vieron ninguno por ahí. Dejaron de correr y comenzaron a caminar, Sabo se detuvo mientras veia algo en especial. Luffy fue el primero en darse cuenta que faltaba su hermano y se detuvo para buscarlo.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a el.

Sabo lo miro de reojo y despues sonrio, parecía que nada malo le ocurria.

-¿Recuerdan a Krystal?- pregunto seriamente.

-¿Qué con ella?- respondio Ace mientras se les unia.

-Aquí fue donde la conocimos- señalo un tronco de un árbol que se encontraba caído y la otra mitad estaba plantada.

-¡Es cierto!- comenzo a reírse Luffy –Ese oso se la queria comer como un buen trozo de carne.

-¡Debieron ver su cara!- se burlo Sabo meintras reia con Luffy.

-¡Debería pasar por aquí algun dia!- comento emocionado.

Era cierto, el pequeño le tenía cierto cariño hacia aquella castaña ya que lo defendió varias veces de Ace y lo animo a mejorar en todo a pesar del corto tiempo de convivencia. Pero habia alguien quien no le simpatizaba mucho Newlove, ese era Ace.

-¡¿Y a quien le interesa esa niña tonta?!- interrumpió Ace.

Luffy levanto su mano pero Sabo lo obligo a bajarla para no tener problemas con el mayor.

-Oye Ace, no me digas que no te simpatiza pues tu la salvaste… hasta te ayudo a vencerlo- le sonrió burlonamente el rubio mientras el pegaba con un codo.

-No me interesa, además ella solo tiro de una cuerda- cruzo los brazos y les dio la espalda.

-Pero aun tienes esa cosa…- le señalo Luffy el trozo de tela que usaba como pulsera, esta era la misma que le amarro Krystal para cubrirle una herida en el brazo causada por el oso el dia que se conocieron.

-Es cierto, dijiste que ella te lo amarro para cubrirte una herida- subio y bajo las cejas Sabo.

-¿Acaso no la quieres perder?- pregunto Luffy divertido mientras lo señalaba.

-¡No sé de que hablas!- se arranco la pulsera y la tiro al suelo.

-¡Espera, eso es de Krista!- Luffy trataba de detenerlo pero Sabo lo sujeto.

-Déjalo, es solo un pecoso del mal…- le susurro causando que se calmara y riera.

-¡Cabrones!- lo siguiente que se escucho fueron los gritos de horror de Sabo y Luffy.

**Mientras tanto en la Villa Fuusha horas antes**

Debido a que Makino era la dueña del Partys Bar no podía desentenderlo y menos ahora que era tutora de Krystal, la ultima tenia opción de acompañar a su prima o quedarse en casa. Cuando la castaña acompañaba desde temprano a su prima la ayudaba sirviendo tarros y botellas mientras que la otra se encargaba de las tareas pesadas.

A pesar de su corta edad, Krystal ya era conocida por los clientes pues acompañaba a Makino a trabajar casi todos los días, estos a veces le daban propinas o la invitaban a charlar un rato, claro que ella aceptaba a quienes se veían confiables y no estaban tan ebrios. Ese mismo día no era como los otros pues todo el tiempo se la paso sentada en la barra algo aburrida, al verla su madre ya no la reconocería pues ya no usaba vestidos caros… ahora vestía de pantalones un poco pegados de color negro, sandalias y una blusa azul. Su algo alborotado cabello ahora estaba peinado con una alta cola de caballo que con amor se la hizo Makino.

-¿Ocurre algo?- se acercó Makino quien secaba un tarro –No te has movido desde que llegamos.

La castaña levanto la mirada para ver a su prima preocupada, para no tener mas problemas solo le sonrió.

-No es nada, solo estoy un poco cansada- actuó como si no le ocurriera nada.

-Vete a casa, hoy no hay muchos clientes como ayer- la ver que Krystal parecía no creerle trato de nuevo –Anda, estaré bien si no deseas ayudarme hoy.

-Gracias Makino- se levanto pero al ver que Makino levanto una ceja y cruzo los brazos ya sabia que su prima deseaba que le dijera algo antes de irse –Ten un buen día y llega a salvo a casa.

Makino suspiro satisfecha, la castaña no era grosera ni nada de eso pero le hacia falta practicar sus modales. Krystal se despidió de su prima, de los clientes y salió tranquilamente del bar.

Uno de los motivos por los que Krystal se mostraba cansada era sobre la clientela de ayer… una banda de piratas llego a la villa solo por provisiones y a beber algo, y como siempre se cumplía una frase que siempre le decía Makino: "En cada comida pirata nunca falta el relajo" y no se había equivocado pues esta banda comenzó a alborotarse y causar ciertos daños al lugar. Cuando por fin se fueron... bueno cuando Makino les pidió que se marcharan dejaron a ambas chicas agotadas, preparar, servir y limpiar no era cosa fácil si lo tenías que realizar rápidamente.

La segunda razón ocurrió ese mismo día durante la noche, después de algún tiempo la pequeña volvió a recordar su desprecio hacia la nobleza y el daño que le habían causado sin intención alguna. No le gustaba recordar eso así que trataba de enfocarse en algo más pero aun así terminaba en las mismas… no había ningún tema relacionado con la nobleza que le gustara además de su familia.

Casi toda la noche trato de pensar en otra cosa hasta que por fin pudo encontrarle el lado bueno a todo eso… había solo una persona que también sentía el mismo odio hacia la nobleza y también era una alma solitaria, en lo que restaba de la noche Krystal pensó en Sabo. Era increíble que tan solo hablo con el dos días y ya se había vuelto un tema en el que le gustaba pensar, a veces miraba por la ventana aun acostada para imaginarse que estaría haciendo.

Mientras pensaba en Sabo automáticamente también pensó en Luffy, ese pequeño niño de goma era la primera persona quien ella misma deseaba que sus metas se cumplieran a toda costa… al solo ver su infantil rostro simplemente lo deseo. En fin cuando iba a comenzar a recordar a Ace… se quedo dormida.

Ahora Krystal se encontraba caminando tranquilamente mientras veía los puestos y la humilde gente que entraba y salía de ellos. Irse con Makino fue una buena idea después del todo, no se sentía presionada, criticada y por supuesto que ahora ya desconocía la soledad. Una vez enfrente de una humilde y muy bien decorada casita la chica suspiro y decidió ayudar a la peli verde con sus tareas domesticas.

Saco su única llave de su pantalón y entro muy feliz, la casa era pequeña pero no perdía el encanto acogedor, desde la entrada se podía ver del lado derecho la sencilla cocina decorada como casita de muñecas, a un lado una mesita con dos sillas. Del lado izquierdo había una habitación vacía con una alfombra crema… según Makino ahí solía poner cajas del bar pero ahora con Krystal por ahí la utilizaría como un espacio para que ambas descansaran y pudieran jugar de vez en cuando.

En medio de ambas habitaciones estaban las escaleras de madera algo desgastadas y al pasar las tablas emitían sonidos muy agudos y algo molestos. Subiendo estaba un baño sencillo y a un lado de este la habitación principal donde Makino y Krystal dormían. Si veas a ambas chicas dormir te producía cierta ternura pues ambas dormían en la misma cama y algunas veces abrazadas.

Muy bien, podría ayudar a limpiar la cocina, tender la cama, regar el jardín y limpiar las ventanas. Makino no merecía tanto trabajo después de sus pesadas rutinas en el bar. Krystal subió y tendió la cama con delicadeza, bajo para lavar algunos platos y limpiar la mesa y por ultimo tomo un rociador y un trapo para comenzar a limpiar las ventanas. Una vez que termino pasó con el jardín.

Mientras comenzaba a regar las flores y el césped comenzó a imaginarse una historia para pasar el rato, Makino tardaría un poco mas de lo normal ya que no estaba ella para ayudarle y además… le encantaba la idea de desarrollar historias mientras limpiaba, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a pensar…

_**Imaginación de Krystal**_

_Una Krystal adolecente se encontraba atendiendo el bar de Makino por cuenta propia pues su prima se encontraba de luna de miel con el pirata que siempre mencionaba, un tal Shanks. Mientras ella servía los tarros a sus clientes un sonido extraño hizo que todos voltearan a ver hacia la entrada. _

_La sombra de un joven se fue acercando a la barra para entregarle un ramo de flores a la chica… el rostro del chico se veía tapado por un sombrero de copa, con esto ella ya sabia de quien se trataba._

_-Me alegro que pases a saludarme- dijo sonrojada mientras olía las flores._

_-Sabes que viajar por los mares es un trabajo que dura mucho tiempo- tomo asiento mientras esperaba que le sirviera un tarro._

_La chica le paso su bebida mientras miraba de forma tierna al joven pero después sintió como la mano del chico tomo la de ella sin soltar el tarro._

_-Te ves tan linda sirviéndome, Krystal._

_-Tu sabes que para mi es un placer… Sabo- se sonrojo mientras los clientes armaban un alboroto._

_-¡Señorita!- se escucho la voz de un anciano._

_-¿Sabo?- miro al chico confundida._

_-¡Señorita!- volvió a escuchar el llamado y rápidamente supo que no era parte de su imaginación si no que alguien en realidad la llamaba._

_**Fin de la imaginación**_

La niña abrió de golpe sus ojos y vio un hombre bajito con anteojos y un sombrero curioso que estaba frente a ella mirándola de forma extrañada. En su estancia nunca había visto a ese anciano… ¿Qué querría?

-Es verdad que usted se parece mucho a Makino- inclino su cabeza mientras miraba su rostro detalladamente.

-¿Gracias?- se sonrojo la ver el hombre.

-¿Nombre?- pregunto rápidamente.

-Krystal Newlove, un placer- le tendió la mano.

El hombre solo vio la pequeña mano.

-Un placer, hasta luego- se alejó de ahí dejando a la niña confundida.

-Pero que tipo tan mas malhumorado, debí haberlo mojado con la manguera- entrecerró sus ojos y después comenzó a reírse.

En cuanto termino Krystal miro el cielo que se torno naranja y sonrio mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como el viento jugaba con sus algo largos cabellos.

**En la montaña Corvo**

El trio dinámico se encontraba caminando hasta su hogar, una cabaña habitada por la familia Dadan, un grupo de ladrones. El cielo ya estaba obscuro y el viento comenzó a volverse fresco, no faltaba mucho para llegar pues se podía apreciar de lejos la cabaña.

Ace y Sabo llevaban cargando un gran venado mientras Luffy los miraba impacientemente pues ya quería comer, el pecoso miro a su hermano y después le ordeno que se detuviera.

-¡Luffy!- grito haciendo que sus dos hermanos dejaran de caminar.

-¿Pasa algo, Ace?- pregunto preocupado Sabo.

Ace le indico con la mirada que no era nada grave y después miro a su hermano menor.

-Deberías fijarte un poco mas donde pisas, estabas a punto de caer en una trampa- le indico donde estaba escondida la trampa. Luffy miro detalladamente y después suspiro.

-Gracias, Ace- sonrió dulcemente mientras reía.

-Tienes razón, aunque los hayamos hecho ayer no recuerdo con exactitud donde están esos hoyos- agrego Sabo mientras Ace lo miraba.

-Deprisa, tengo hambre- comenzó a correr Luffy mientras otra vez sus hermanos lo miraron extrañados.

-¡Espera, Luffy!- le grito Ace.

Debido a la oscuridad que los rodeaba y por las prisas Luffy cayó en una trampa. Ace y Sabo dejaron caer el venado y fueron a auxiliarlo pero el menor salo del hoyo sin algún problema por sus poderes.

-Perdón- dijo riéndose mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le grito Ace mientras Sabo reía.

Después de discutir un poco los mayores recogieron al venado y minutos después llegaron a su hogar entregándole a Dadan el venado ordenándole que lo preparara. Pobre mujer, si hubieran sabido que ella estaba dispuesta a gritarles por el hecho que ella cayo en una trampa esa misma mañana de igual manera no la hubieran escuchado.

**Villa Fuusha**

Krystal se encontraba esperando a Makino desde hace rato, ya no había limpieza que hacer y esperar a su prima se había vuelto muy aburrido.

-Makino… ¿A que hora pensaras llegar?- suspiro mientras miraba por la ventana.

La niña se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientras miraba la ventana mas cercana de ahí, si Makino se tardaba un poco mas se quedaría dormida y eso ya era seguro. El sonido de la puerta hizo que su corazón saltara y el sueño desapareciera.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- grito la joven mientras cerraba la puerta.

La castaña se levanto y corriendo fue a recibir a su prima mientras sonreía.

-¡Makino, que bueno que regresas!- la saludo pero después de ver que la mayor cargaba una canasta su sonrisa despareció.

La peli verde al notar que Krystal tenia su mirada fija en la canasta también la miro y después le regalo una risita.

-Mañana iremos junto con el acalde a visitar a un viejo amigo y a sus hermanos.

-¿Acalde?- inclino su cabeza mientras le preguntaba.

-Si, no es una persona muy amigable pero te agradara- sonrió mientras pasaba a la cocina.

Krystal la siguió con la mirada y después hizo un puchero, rogaba que no fuera como el hombre que la dejo con la mano extendida esa misma tarde.

-Makino explícame algo, ¿A quien visitaremos?- fue hacia la cocina mientras veía a su prima pensando que haría de cenar.

-Es un chico muy amigable que pasaba mucho tiempo con Shanks y conmigo- abrió el refrigerador.

-¿Shanks?- pregunto divertida -¡Vaya Makino, siempre lo tienes que mencionar para algo! ¿Segura que no te gusta?- se sentó de nuevo en la misma silla donde estaba anteriormente.

Makino cerro de golpe el refrigerador y miro sonrojada a su prima, nunca se había dado cuenta que mencionaba al pirata para todo… debía ser imaginación de Krystal.

-Solo somos amigos…- abrió de nuevo el refrigerador y saco lo que necesitaba.

-Como digas, a mi me encantaría conocerlo- apoyo su cabeza con sus dos manos mientras suspiraba.

-De echo, nuestro amigo es su fiel admirador… no me molesto su sueño sobre ser igual que Shanks si n que me preocupo.

-¿Por qué él es un pirata?

-Algo así… Shanks es muy famoso por su brutal fuerza además de su color de cabello- comenzó a reírse mientras cortaba algo.

Krystal no entendió mucho su chiste pues Makino nunca había mencionado el color del cabello de Shanks, si se lo dejara a su imaginación podría jurar que se lo imaginaria de un color rosado y hasta un color morado si quería.

-Es pelirrojo- la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Que bueno que lo dices- sonrió.

-Mañana iremos a entregarle ropa a tres niños, prepare algo de comer y si nos queda algo de tiempo conviviremos un poco con ellos, estoy segura que te agradaran- dijo emocionada.

Cuando menciono "tres niños" automáticamente recordó a ese trio que la habían salvado de aquel oso y… le había robado a su padre.

-¿Y como se llaman?- pregunto curiosa.

-Es una sorpresa.

-¡Makino!

-Lo lamento primita, si te los digo ya no te será interesante- continuo con lo suyo mientras la niña se enfadaba –Por cierto, te agradezco que hayas hecho la limpieza.

Después de escuchar eso olvido su enojo y se dispuso a ayudar en lo que podía a Makino pero esta se negó, después de haber terminado de preparar la cena ambas comiendo con alegría. Krystal se ofreció a lavar los platos pues se sentía culpable por no ayudarle en todo lo que quería a su prima y después ambas se fueron a dormir.

La idea de conocer a alguien nuevo hacia que Krystal no pudiera dormir a gusto pero quien sabe… hasta podían llegarle a caer bien y si Makino le tenia cierto cariño a se niño ella misma no veía lo contrario para que ella no le simpatizara.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Makino cerraba el bar una vez a la semana y ese día había llegado. La mañana era perfecta para dar un paseo por la villa pero ese no seria el caso para hoy. La mayor se levanto y se alisto muy contenta.

Estaba tan contenta que hasta escogió lo que llevaría Krystal ese día, y para desgracia de la menor otra vez llevaría vestido pero no era extravagante como los que solía usar sino que uno sencillo. Este era blanco, en la parte de la cintura y en los bordes del vestido estaba adornado con líneas de color rosa pastel y debajo del vestido llevaría unos shorts… a Makino no le fascinaba la idea que Krystal pudiera enseñar algo.

-Buenos días primita, es hora de levantarse- sacudió a la menor mientras la otra se quejaba.

-Otros cinco minutos…- tomo parte de la cobija y se tapo la cabeza.

-Vamos, el alcalde no tardara en llegar por nosotras- volvió a insistir.

-Dile que llegue cinco minutos tarde.

-Krystal…- la chica cambio de tono de voz.

-Ya voy- dejo las cobijas y se sentó en la cama, la gran melena castaña que adornaba su cabeza hizo que Makino riera en silencio.

-Ya escogí tu cambio, espero que no te moleste usar de nuevo vestido- sonrió y le entrego la ropa.

-Si tu lo escogiste no hay problema, mientras no sea de ese diseñador de Goa- se fue al baño a cambiarse.

Makino se quedo callada y algo pálida, lo que no se dio cuenta Krystal es que si era un vestido de aquel diseñador pero si ella trataba que su prima fuera linda no le diría nada.

La castaña se quito la pijama y decidió darse un baño rápido. Una vez vestida cepillo su cabello y recordó que podía amarrarse ese listón rosa que su abuela le había regalado antes de regresar a Paladia, su isla natal.

Cuando salió lista comenzó a buscar el listón pero este no aparecía, ella jamás soltaba ese listón y si no lo utilizaba este estaba guardado.

-Makino, ¿Has visto un listón rosa? No lo encuentro- le pregunto mientras esculcaba en los cajones aunque estaba segura que nunca lo puso ahí.

-¿Listón rosa? Perdón primita pero jamás te he visto con uno- torció la boca mientras miraba como se desesperaba la niña.

-¡Pero debe estar aquí, estoy segura!- grito desesperada.

-Tranquila, lo buscaremos cuando regresemos- le toco un hombro.

Krystal miro hacia atrás para ver como la veía Makino, esta la miraba de una forma tierna como si le gustara ver como se desesperaba.

-Tienes los ojos de tu abuela- le comento mientras la niña se paralizaba.

-¿Conoces a mi abuela?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Ella era muy amiga de nuestra abuela- respondió.

-Ya veo… mi mamá no saco sus ojos- le dio la espalda mientras acomodaba lo que desordeno –Aunque tu sacaste el cabello de la abuela- la volteo a ver.

-Ambas sacamos algo de parte de nuestras abuelas maternas, yo el cabello verde- miro su cabello –Y tu los ojos zafiro.

-¡Makino!- se escucho la voz de un hombre.

Ambas chicas se asustaron pero supieron que ya era hora de irse.

-Esa voz…- dijo Krystal mientras apretaba un puño.

-¡Es el acalde!-la tomo de la mano, tomo su canasta y ambas salieron corriendo hacia afuera.

**Reino de Goa**

Katherine Lancaster se encontraba escribiendo al parecer una carta desde temprano, la mujer estaba sentada en un largo escritorio y solo la luz del sol la iluminaba en esos momentos. Ella se vio interrumpida ya que escucho delicados pasos y después vio una sombra, era el duque Lancaster.

-¿Qué haces levantada desde temprano?- le pregunto a su esposa mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

La castaña sin saber que responderle lo pensó por un segundo y después contesto.

-Le mandare un paquete a mi madre, hace tiempo que no hablo con ella- volvió a lo suyo.

El hombre no dijo ni una sola palabra pero no le despegaba la mirada a su mujer.

-¿Tienes noticias de tu hija?- al preguntarle eso la duquesa sintió escalofríos y un nudo en la garganta.

-No, al parecer se esta portando bien y Makino la tiene muy bien controlada- no levanto la mirada.

-Ya sabes que a la primera llamada de atención regresara así que espero encontrar algo para que vuelva a ti- dijo muy serio.

-No hay necesidad, Krystal volverá cuando le plazca.

-Estas errónea, debe haber algo.

-Dije que no la hay.

-Ya lo veremos- desapareció de ahí dejando a la mujer intranquila.

-"Cuídate mucho mi amor, espero que esto te sirva"- doblo la hoja donde estaba escribiendo y la metió en el paquete para después cerrarlo.

**Villa Fuusha **

-Buen día Makino, es hora de irnos- Krystal miro asombrada al alcalde y ambas comenzaron a caminar siguiendo al hombre.

-Pero…- susurro la niña.

No era posible lo que estaba viendo, quien las acompañaría era el mismo hombre quien se porto grosero el día anterior. Se trataba de Woop Slap, alcalde de Villa Fuusha. Durante los primeros minutos ninguno intercambio palabras hasta que iban saliendo de la villa.

-¿Es la prima de que la que me hablaste?- pregunto mientras se ponía a un lado de Makino.

-Si, su nombre es Krystal Newlove- sonrió viendo a la menor.

-Ya había tenido el gusto de conocerla ayer- Krystal lo miro con sus ojos entrecerrados, ¿Cómo era posible que se portaba bien con Makino y con ella no?

-¿Enserio? Ella no me comento nada al respecto.

-No sabia quien era hasta ahora, no vi necesario comentártelo- interfirió la castaña malhumorada.

En cuanto se adentraron al bosque recordó rápidamente a Ace, Sabo y a Luffy… desearía encontrárselos de nuevo solo para saludarlos, no sabía donde vivían pero recordaba que habían mencionado a "Dadan", la posible mujer que los cuidaba.

-Makino, hay algo que no te he contado…-le hablo Krystal.

-¿Qué pasa?- se detuvo y se agacho para escucharla mejor. Al ver que sus acompañantes se detuvieron el alcalde también se detuvo.

-Es sobre unos niños que conocí hace tiempo…- se sonrojo.

-¡¿Podrían dejarlo para después?! ¡Ya casi llegamos!- interrumpió el alcalde mientras señalaba una cabaña a lo lejano.

-Te lo contare después, no te preocupes- ayudo a su prima a levantarse mientras Makino no se veía muy convencida del todo.

Krystal al sentir nostalgia tomo la mano de Makino y ambas volvieron a caminar hasta llegar hasta la altura del alcalde. Mientras se iban a acercando el corazón de la pequeña latía con mas fuerza, estaba nerviosa por la idea de conocer a unos "niños", si le fue bastante difícil intercambiar algunas palabras con el trio desastroso, no podía imaginarse con estos nuevos desconocidos.

Una vez ahí visualizaron la espalda de una mujer grande con cabello rizado y naranja, esta estaba hablando con un hombre igual de grande de piel morena y con un hombre bajito que llevaba un turbante blanco. Se podía escuchar un poco que la mujer estaba harta de algo y que su salud estaba en riesgo pero al no estar lo suficiente cerca ninguno de los visitantes supo de que demonios estaba hablando.

-¡Oye!- le grito el acalde mientras se adelantaba solo unos pasos.

-"¿Qué este hombre siempre le habla feo a la gente?"- pensó Krystal mientras alzaba una ceja.

Inmediatamente la mujer volteo rápidamente y se inclinó ante el alcalde cosa que confundió a Makino y a Krystal en especial al hombre.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- Krystal la miro detalladamente, no parecía ser mala después del todo -¡No sabia lo que estaba diciendo!

Makino soltó delicadamente la mano de Krystal, le indico que se quedara donde estaba y rápidamente se acercó a la mujer que todavía estaba inclinada.

-Disculpa, escuche que Luffy esta viviendo aquí- lentamente la mujer levanto el rostro para ver mejor a los recién llegados.

Mientras tanto atrás de los mayores se encontraba una Krystal con la boca abierta, ¡¿Acaso acababa de decir Luffy?! ¡¿Luffy?!

-"No no, esto no puede ser… ¡No puede ser el Luffy que conozco!"- sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba y su corazón se detenía –"Eso quiere decir que aquí también esta Ace… ¡Chispas, también Sabo!"- puso un pie hacia atrás lista para correr.

-¡Llamen a Luffy, aun debe estar dormido!- ordeno la mujer mientras se levantaba y se sacudía.

El hombre bajito fue quien corrió hacia dentro de la cabaña para llamar a Luffy mientras los demás esperaban.

-¡Hey primita, acércate!- la invito a acercarse pero la castaña negó muy asustada.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunto el alcalde mientras también volteaba a ver a la niña.

-¡Aquí viene!- grito el hombrecito mientras salida de la cabaña y se recargaba a un lado de la puerta.

-¿Krystal?- Makino comenzó a preocuparse.

La niña reacciono y miro a su prima algo nerviosa.

-Estoy bien, tranquila- le sonrió.

Makino solo suspiro y miro a la gran mujer que lo acompañaba.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Makino… soy amiga de Luffy desde hace tiempo- le extendió la mano.

La mujer solo la vio e hizo lo mismo que el alcalde le respondió a Krystal.

-Curly Dadan, jefa de la "familia Dadan"- cruzo los brazos y le dio la espalda.

-Un placer- Makino solo sonrió y espero pacientemente a Luffy.

-"Dadan…Luffy"- una vez mas Krystal entro en trance mientras sentía que sus manos sudaban.

Segundos después un pequeño se asomo a la puerta con una gran sonrisa de lado a lado adornada en su carita.

-¡Makino!- grito emocionado mientras corría hacia la peli verde.

-¡Luffy!- respondió esta mientras era abrazada por el mencionado.

-Has crecido, han pasado 6 meses desde que dejaste la villa- interrumpió el acalde ¿sonriendo?

-¡Acalde!

Krystal al ver como su prima abrazaba con ternura al niño solo pudo sonreír y ver con emoción la escena.

-No le digas nada a Garp-san- le indico mientras ponía un dedo en la altura de su boca.

-Pero mira, traerte a vivir con bandidos…- miro malhumorado a Dadan.

Krystal al verlo se dio un manotazo en la frente, ya se había tardado el acalde en comentar algo negativo.

-¿Tienes algún problema?- pregunto Dadan con sus brazos cruzados.

-¡Claro que si, aprende a respetar! ¡Mujer bandido!- le respondió muy grosero.

-"¿Aprender a respetar? ¡Si usted no sabe que es eso!"- pensó Krystal divertida.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Si todas las personas de la villa son unos idiotas!

Ambos adultos se miraban con furia mientras eran observados por la castaña, al volver a mirar a Makino se dio cuanta que alguien ya la había visto… Luffy la estaba viendo desde lejos.

-¡Krista!- grito mientras corría hacia ella.

-¡Luffy!- grito ella mientras abría sus brazos para abrazarlo.

Cuando llego el pequeño y la abrazo, Makino no pudo sentir ternura por ambos niños.

-¡Pensé que no te volvería a ver!- comenzó a llorar.

-Si… sobre eso hay muchas cosas que hablar- miro hacia Makino para que la ayudara.

-¡Espera a que Ace y Sabo te vean!- se separo de ella aun mas emocionado y secándose las lagrimas.

-Baja la voz por favor- le pidió riendo.

-¡Luffy, tengo un regalo para ti!- interrumpió Makino.

Luffy y Krystal corrieron hacia la chica y el niño espero impaciente su regalo.

-Supongo que Garp-san no se preocupa por este tipo de cosas…- comenzó a buscar en su canasta.

Krystal miro hacia la puerta de la cabaña y no vio ninguna señal de Ace ni de… Sabo, tal vez seguían dormidos. Así que decidió sentarse en las raíces de un árbol cercano ahí mientras Makino terminaba de darle el tan esperado regalo a Luffy.

-¡Ropa nueva!- saco una playera amarilla con una estrella morada en el centro, si hubieras visto la cara de Luffy en esos momentos…

-Me alegra que le gustara- susurro la niña mientras también sonreía.

-Me alegra que te gustara, necesito ajustarla un poco- le indico antes de darle su ropa nueva –Así que acérquense ustedes también.

Makino miro hacia la entrada de la cabaña dejando a Krystal confundida pues no podía ver desde donde estaba sentada. Rápidamente cierto rubio salió corriendo hacia la chica mientras le era entregada su ropa.

-¡Tu también!- volvió a llamar a alguien.

Lentamente Ace salió de ahí para acercarse de mal humor a Makino.

-Quítate tu playera…- le indico Makino al pelinegro mientras Sabo se quitaba su ropa.

Krystal quien miraba todo se sonrojo hasta un punto que jamás pudo imaginar y se tapo sus ojos… no podía ver a un chico desvistiéndose… ¿o si? separo unos dedos para ver un poco mas y lo siguiente que vio fue a un Sabo y a un Ace sin... playeras.

-"No los veas… no los veas"- negaba con la cabeza.

Makino puso una playera verde a la altura del pecho de Ace para medirla un poco mientras sonreía.

-Escuche que Ace-Kun era un niño travieso, pero a mi me pareces buen niño…- le dijo la chica mientras lo hacia sonrojar.

-"Pero Makino, no sabes lo que dices"- pensó Krystal aun con los ojos tapados y negando con su cabeza.

-Claro que no…- negó todo el pecoso mientras escuchaba las risas de sus hermanos.

-Se avergonzó- comento Sabo.

-¡Te pusiste rojo, Ace!- lo señalo burlándose Luffy.

-¡Oigan!- les reclamo este.

-Oye, no te muevas- lo regaño Makino.

-Ya me las pagaran…- susurro Ace mientras veía a sus hermanos riéndose a carcajadas. Krystal quien también estaba escuchando todo también comenzó a reírse pero un poco mas alto.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- le pregunto Sabo a Luffy.

-¡Ah si, olvide decirles que Krista esta aquí!- la señalo y esta al escuchar que fue mencionada levanto su cabeza.

Sabo levanto la mirada para verla mejor y sonrió al verla, en cambio Ace no pudo hacerlo ya que Makino lo volvió a regañar. Krystal se levanto y camino hacia los niños.

-Ho…Hola- saludo sonrojada, estaba ya lo bastante sonrojada que hasta ya sentía calor en su rostro.

-¿Con que tu también estas sonrojada?- pregunto Sabo divertido.

-Bueno… si- tapo su rostro mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿Por qué lo estas?- pregunto Luffy curioso.

-Bueno… es difícil de decir- les dijo con cierta dificultad.

-Anda, no nos reiremos de ti… ya tenemos con Ace- la animo Sabo.

Ace solo miro a la niña de lejos pero no reclamo nada esta vez, Makino levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de ello cosa que hizo que riera un poco.

-Es que… los vi desvistiéndose- lo rojo de su rostro paso por su cuello.

Y Krystal no fue la única quien se sonrojo pues Sabo y también lo hizo mientras reía levemente. Luffy por el contrario también comenzó a reírse pero sin sonrojo alguno.

-¿Por qué estas rojo de nuevo, Ace-Kun?- pregunto Makino.

Krystal levanto la mirada, volteo hacia atrás para sonreír y saludar con su mano a Ace quien era el único quien no había visto su rostro sonrojado.

-¿Estarás enfermo?- pregunto Makino quien vio que él se sonrojo aun mas de lo que estaba.

**Continuara…**

**¡Al fin, he terminado este capitulo! La imaginación me golpeo con un guante de box y me dejo muy marcada (es un decir XD) este fue un capitulo bastante largo de los que hago constantemente ¡Dejen su humilde opinión de este capitulo en el review de hoy! Los quiero mucho mucho mucho y espero que este 2015 se cumplan todos sus deseos y metas, yo espero que tambein en este año tengamos mas de esta historia que al parecer poco a poco mas personas llegan a ella y me motiva a seguir adelante con ella. ¡Muchas gracias por apoyarme en el 2014! Ahora a seguir adelante… el 15 tal vez sea nuestro numero ;D ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	8. Ace y Krystal, ¿Amigos o Enemigos?

**¡Hola mis amores! Aquí les traigo otro capitulo hecho con mucha sangre y moretones (¿recuerdan lo del guante de box? Ok no) he decidido avanzar un poco mas la historia porque he visto que voy lo bastante atrasada y ustedes ya esperan ver a Ace mostrando con orgullo aquel tatuaje y a una Krystal madura ¿no? ;D Pues yo si por eso me ven por aqwui actualizando mas rápido XD agradezco a: LADI JUPITER (¡Yo también te deseo lo mejor para este año! Cuídate mucho ;D), Elinash1 (¡No te preocupes! Claro que habrá mucho mas de esta historia, no te dejare sin "Ace"), Miyabi Akari (¿Hasta el 2016? Bueno si tú quieres… Mas te vale ¿Eh? XD) y a los silenciosos del mal que tanto amo :* Bueno dejémonos de payasadas y ¡Comenzamos!**

Una vez que Makino termino con la nueva ropa de los tres niños que llevo su tiempo se ofreció a preparar la cena para todos los presentes cosa que les pareció genial a todos menos a Krystal porque… precisamente la peli verde le pidió que conviviera mas con Luffy y sus hermanos pues preparar comida para numerosas personas llevaría bastante tiempo además tenia que empezar desde temprano. El cuarteto se encontraba afuera de la cabaña sentados en un circulo sin saber sobre que hablar, los niños se miraban entre si mientras que la única niña no se dispuso a ver a nadie mas que el suelo.

-Yo… bueno, no pensé volver a verlos- dijo con dificultad.

-Pero volviste- interrumpió Luffy.

Krystal levanto la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa, tal vez no debía sentirse tan avergonzada después del todo.

-¡Pero no se queden callados, cuéntenme que han hecho!- dijo un poco mas animada.

Luffy y Sabo se miran entre si mientras que Ace cruzo los brazos y cerro sus ojos ignorando todo lo que decía la niña.

-Bueno, hemos ido varias veces a Goa…- comentó Sabo.

La niña se levanto y miro a todos con desaprobación, aquí venia un regaño mas…

-Sean cuidadosos, escuche a un hombre decir que hay tres maleantes peleando por las calles- se mostro muy preocupada pero después de decir eso los tres hermanos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¡¿Maleantes?!- pregunto divertido Luffy.

-¡Eso es genial!- añadió Ace.

-¡Si supieras…!- por ultimo comento Sabo.

-¡¿Acaso son idiotas o que?! ¡Si les digo es porque no quiero que los maten!- instantáneamente callo a los niños y asusto a uno que otro bandido que pasaba por ahí.

-Tranquila…- se levanto Sabo y toco un hombro de la castaña lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara y le hiciera caso.

-Pero no seas tonta, los maleantes somos nosotros… deberías temernos- dijo orgulloso Ace mientras también se levantaba.

¿Qué acababa de hacer Ace? Arruinar su momento de felicidad, ¿Cómo se liberaría de su enojo?... bueno Krystal solo volteo a ver al pecoso y le dedico una sonrisa hipócrita.

-¡¿Qué debo temer de ustedes?! ¡Eres un idiota!- se dispuso a lanzarse hacia el pero Sabo la detuvo.

Luffy quien miraba riendo la escena se le ocurrió soltar cierto secretito guardado de Ace.

-¡Oye Krista! ¿Quieres saber algo interesante?- interrumpió Luffy.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- respondió furiosa.

-Ace tuvo consigo la tela que le diste desde que te fuiste- comenzó a reírse el pequeño.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!- pregunto sorprendida.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- negó el pecoso sonrojado.

-No mientas Ace, hasta la traías de pulsera.

Naturalmente, Luffy no se escapo de un buen golpe de su hermano mayor. La castaña no estaba dispuesta a intervenir pues… no estaba de humor. Krystal miro a Sabo pero al ver que esta se sonrojo la dejo ir, esta después se dirigió al pecoso y le toco el hombro.

-Aunque no se a quien creerle de ustedes dos, solo tengo algo que decirte…- le hizo un puchero mientras desaparecía su sonrojo causado por Sabo.

El rubio y Luffy se acercaron un poco mas para ver que le iba a decir Krystal a Ace, este ultimo parecía que poco a poco se estaba sonrojando levemente.

-_Escuche que Ace-Kun era un niño travieso, pero a mi me pareces buen niño…_\- repitió las palabras de Makino mientras hacia una mirada inocente.

Sabo, Luffy comenzaron a reírse mientras Ace apretaba los puños molesto, esa castaña ya se las pagaría.

-¡Oye tu…!- nadie supo que era lo que iba a decir Ace ya que Sabo intervino.

-Bueno olvidemos este tema y salgamos a entrenar- propuso Sabo aun riéndose.

-¡Si!- Luffy comenzó a correr hacia el bosque.

-¡Espera, Luffy!- lo siguió Ace.

-¿Entrenar?- le pregunto Krystal a Sabo.

-Entrenamos 100 veces al día, será interesante que nos acompañes- le sonrió mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Me parece bien, si es que no les molesta- volteo a ver la espalda de Ace.

-No te preocupes por el, no le importara- también volteo a verlo.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos y había una duda que no dejaba de atormentar a la niña, ¿Por qué Ace la odiaba?

-Sabo, ¿Sabes porque no le agrado a Ace?- le pregunto mirándolo preocupada –Se que no nos hemos llevado bien desde un principio pero desde que me conoce me habla muy golpeado.

El rubio no supo que responderle y vio como la castaña ahora miraba al pecoso quien se encontraba caminando tranquilamente. Luffy por su parte dejo de correr para comenzar a caminar.

-Así suele ser, de echo… cuando conoció a Luffy lo trataba aun peor que a ti, hasta intentamos matarlo- miro a Krystal quien también lo miro pero asustada.

-¿Matarlo?- se detuvo y lo miro asustada.

El rubio rio y después le indico que siguiera caminando.

-Descubrió un secreto que teníamos Ace y yo… no queríamos que nadie supiera sobre nuestro tesoro ¿Comprendes?- pero aun así Krystal no dejaba de mirarlo asustada.

-¿Eso harán conmigo si meto la pata?- pregunto.

-Por mi parte y la de Luffy no, pero Ace…- bromeo un poco.

-Estoy frita- respondió y ambos rieron.

Sabo no se había dado cuenta pero… Krystal podía llegar a tener mucho parentesco con Makino pero, ella tenia lo suyo. Por primera vez el niño se había perdido en los ojos de ella… apenas se había dado cuenta que eran azules, no como el mar si no como la noche.

-¿Sabo?- lo llamo.

-¿Qué?- sacudió su cabeza.

-Te pregunte sobre que pensabas de los poderes de Luffy pero… mejor olvídalo- despego la mirada y ahora miraba como se acercaban a Luffy y a Ace ya que estos se habían detenido.

-¡Llegamos!- grito emocionado el menor.

-Muy bien, lo haremos en el mismo orden de siempre- dijo Ace mientras cruzaba sus brazos -¡Luffy, es hora de empezar!

Luffy asistió con la cabeza y fue corriendo hacia Ace. Sabo por su parte dejo a Krystal atrás y se acercó a una pizarra de madera que tenían ahí con separaciones verticales y horizontales.

-¡Comiencen!- grito Sabo.

Luffy corrió hacia Ace quien estaba cruzado de brazos, parecía estar muy confiado del todo.

-¡Gomu gomu…!- giro su brazo numerosas veces mientras el mayor lo miraba sorprendido, siempre que gritaba "gomu" algo malo pasaba -¡Pistol!- lanzo su brazo pero Ace lo esquivo con facilidad, pero debido a la gran fuerza que aplico Luffy su brazo salió volando y atravesó un tronco causando que se atorara.

-¡Luffy!- grito Krystal al ver lo que venia.

El pequeño fue jalado por su mismo brazo y se estrello en el tronco. La castaña quiso ir a ayudar pero Sabo la detuvo.

-Nosotros no nos auxiliamos entre nosotros para poder enseñarnos a ser mas fuertes ¿Comprendes?- ella solo asistió.

-Gane… otra vez- comento Ace.

Sabo asistió con la cabeza y anoto la victoria de Ace como la derrota de Luffy.

-Mi turno- dejo el pizarrón y fue a enfrentarse a Ace mientras Luffy ahora era el encargado.

La pelea comenzó muy pareja, llego a ser algo aburrido para Newlove pues nada ocurría.

-¿Normalmente suelen tardar mucho en pelear?- le pregunto a Luffy.

-Si, ambos son muy fuertes… mientras que yo soy muy inútil- apretó sus puños.

-No digas eso, ya crecerás y podrás vencerlos… ¡Te aseguro que podrás patearle el trasero a Ace!- le dijo motivada.

El "Patearle el trasero a Ace" hizo que el pecoso volteara a ver a la castaña y se distrajera dándole la oportunidad a Sabo de derrotarlo mientras ambos habían saltado y este golpeo su estomago mandándolo al suelo instantáneamente.

-¡No te distraigas!- dijo burlonamente pues no tan seguido le ganaba a Ace.

El pecoso tardo mucho en levantarse y en cuanto lo hizo le mando una mirada asesina a Krystal.

-Creo que me escucho…- le susurro a Luffy.

-¡Gracias, Krystal!- grito feliz Sabo.

-Cállate… Ace me matara- se tapo el rostro avergonzada.

-¡Sabo, es mi turno!- grito Luffy.

Y esa era una muy mala noticia para Krystal pues se quedaría con Ace a solas por unos minutos. Se sentiría mal decirlo en voz alta pero esperaba que Luffy fuera derrotado de inmediato para no verle la cara al pecoso.

-Espera, tengo que ir al baño- le comento Luffy mientras dejaba esperando a Sabo.

Ace se sentó a un lado de Krystal pero esta no se atrevió a mirarlo, ya habían pasado algunos minutos y Luffy no volvía cosa que molesto un poco al rubio.

-Tendré que ir a buscarlo, no lo dejare escapar… esperen aquí- dijo Sabo mientras se iba hacia la misma dirección por la que Luffy se fue.

Ahora si era el colmo, ahora estaba sola con Ace… ¡Demonios, que suerte la suya!

-Por tu culpa perdí contra Sabo…- comento enojado.

-Lo lamento mucho, yo solo quería…

-¡¿Querías que perdiera?!- le grito muy groseramente por lo que causo que ella quisiera llorar.

-No…- soltó una lagrima –Yo solo quería motivar a Luffy para que entrenara mas duro- se limpio la cara y le dio la espalda.

-No lo veo necesario- también le dio la espalda.

-¿Por qué me odias? No quiero ser un estorbo y si es que te molesto… no me volverás a ver pero dímelo ahora que estamos solos- volteo a verlo.

-…- no respondió mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Ace, nunca me ha gustado que la gente la pase mal por mi culpa… Sabo y Luffy parece no molestarles mi presencia pero a ti si.

-¿Y quien dice que no les molesta? Puede que solo se porten bien contigo por ser niña.

-Ace…- las lagrimas aparecieron y su corazón se detuvo.

-Si, eres un estorbo para mí y para mis hermanos… solo los distraes con tus tonterías.

-Cállate, eso no es cierto- sus lagrimas de hicieron abundantes y se levanto con delicadeza cosa que Ace no se percato.

-Solo digo lo que pienso, no es nada personal…- volteo a verla pero para su sorpresa Krystal ya no estaba sentada en el tronco de echo… ella estaba corriendo hacia mas allá del bosque.

-¡Hemos llegado, Luffy encontró huevos de una ave y se distrajo!- dijo Sabo mientras salía junto con Luffy de un arbusto.

-¿Dónde esta Krista?- pregunto Luffy mientras miraba alrededor.

Sabo también comenzó a buscarla y la visualizo corriendo pero algo le decía que estaba huyendo.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- le pregunto a su hermano.

-Nada en especial, solo le dije algunas cosas que me molesta de ella- no volteo a ver a sus hermanos.

-¿Qué le dijiste, Ace?- pregunto molesto Sabo.

Ace miro a Luffy y a Sabo, después suspiro furioso y fue tras la niña.

-Iré por ella- comento Luffy pero Ace lo detuvo.

-No, yo iré por ella- comenzó a correr.

-¡Ace!- le grito Luffy dispuesto a seguirlo pero Sabo lo detuvo.

-Déjalo, veamos si así mejora su carácter con ella- le comento furioso pues no le gusto mucho imaginarse a un Ace gritándole a Krystal.

Krystal corría con todas sus fuerzas, le dolieron y duro las palabras de Ace y por coincidencia esas fueron unas de las palabras de su mismo padre cuando la trataba horrible.

_**Flashback**_

_Krystal de tan solo unos 6 años de edad se encontraba en el restaurante de su padre sentada en las escaleras. Según Tom, Hope no tardaría en llegar pues fue con el doctor por alguna medicina… tardo en saberlo tiempo después pero se trataba de la enfermedad que cargaba._

_Era la primera vez que lo visitaba después de dos meses de no ir, nuevamente ella no se mostro muy contenta del todo pues el restaurante esta completamente vacío de tal grado que los cocineros no estaban haciendo nada._

_Leon llego al restaurante con el animo por los suelo, la visita con el doctor no le brindo buenas noticias._

_-¡Papá!- grito emocionada._

_-¡Tom! ¡¿Dónde estas?!- ignoro a la pequeña._

_-¿Sucede algo?- apareció el chico._

_-Necesitamos hablar ¡Ahora!- subió la escaleras ignorando que la niña estaba ahí._

_-¡Papi!- lo volvió a llamar._

_Hope apretó con fuerza el barandal y miro molesto a Krystal._

_-¡Eres un estorbo, solo distraes a la gente y la molestas en el acto!- subió las escaleras dejándola sola._

_-Estorbo…- dijo para salir del restaurante y dirigirse a su casa._

_La pequeña se llevo sus manitas hasta la altura de su corazón y se fue llorando de ahí. Pues comprendió que su padre no le haría caso y menos si la había llamado "estorbo"._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¡Solo soy un estorbo!- grito desgarradoramente mientras seguía corriendo.

Aunque su padre se había disculpado con ella y le había explicado que sus actitudes con ella eran para cubrir su enfermedad, ella sentía que él alguna vez había dicho la verdad como aquella vez. No llegaría a auxiliarse con Makino pues no la quería preocupar… se iría por ahí para tranquilizarse y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Las prisas y sus lágrimas hicieron que ella no viera con claridad por donde iba pero no era la cosa que a ella le interesaba en esos momentos, solo le importaba… escapar. Mientras corría con toda sus fuerzas una piedra se cruzo en su camino por lo que hizo que se tropezara y cayera justo arriba de una superficie terrosa llena de piedras.

-¡Oye!- grito Ace mientras la buscaba.

-"Si no la encuentro rápido estaré en graves problemas"- pensó mientras corría.

La castaña no se digno a levantarse, le dolían a morir ambas rodillas… sentía como las piedras habían raspado lo suficiente su piel como para cortarla. El dolor era como si la quemaran en carne viva. Si se disponía a levantarse miraría con horror sus heridas y posiblemente dolería aun más.

-Ayuda…- susurro mientras apretaba una mano.

Trato de mover una pierna pero un dolor insoportable se lo impidió, trato con la otra pero gimió de dolor. Acerco una mano a una de ellas y al acercársela a su rostro pegado al suelo vio perfectamente el liquido rojo, las heridas de Krystal estaban sangrando.

-¡¿Dónde estas?!- grito Ace.

-Aquí…- dijo ella con su rostro pegado al suelo impidiendo que la escuchara.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Me escuchas?!- volvió a llamarla.

-Ace… ayúdame…- levanto por primera vez su rostro para ver se escuchara aun mas claro.

-¡¿Estas aquí?!- la voz de Ace se iba alejando.

-No te vayas… por favor- se arrastró por el suelo pero esto causo que le doliera aun mas.

-¡Krystal!- no era posible, era la primera vez que escuchaba como Ace pronunciaba su nombre.

No había vuelta atrás, si quería que el dolor se detuviera y dejara de sangrar tendría que moverse para poder llamar a Ace. Poco a poco se arrastró un poco más y al fin que consiguió fuerzas para levantarse un poco mas agarro todo el aire que pudo.

-¡Ace! ¡Por aquí!- alzo una mano y la movió para que el pecoso la viera.

Los pasos del chico se fueron acercando y cuando al fin apareció, la niña dejo caer su cabeza y su brazo.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- se arrodillo y volteo con cuidado a la castaña, lo que vio fue algo que lo marco para siempre.

Ese día Portgas D. Ace comprendió algo muy importante, las chicas son delicadas y si las lastimas las consecuencias pueden ser graves. Cuando volteo el cuerpo de la niña vio dos machas de sangre en su vestido ubicadas en sus rodillas.

La niña lo miro con sus ojos llorosos y después levanto lentamente su falda… sus rodillas estaban lo suficiente raspadas para ver que ya no había piel si no una superficie rojiza y llena de sangre.

-No puedo moverme, me duele mucho- miro sus rodillas mientras lloraba.

Ace miraba las rodillas ensangrentadas y después a la niña, la culpa lo estaba matando mas que nunca, debía hacer algo cuanto antes.

-Te dolerá por unos minutos pero podrás caminar… debemos limpiarte – Krystal miro los ojos de culpa de Ace y rápidamente seco sus lagrimas.

-Ace, esto no es tu culpa…- trató de no hacerlo sentir mal.

-Lo es, yo fui el que te dijo cosas desagradables.

-Tienes razón, soy un estorbo y eso siempre seré- vio como el niño bajaba la mirada y para animarlo un poco comenzó a tocar aleatoriamente las pecas de su mejilla derecha.

Ace levanto su mirada y vio como la niña le regalaba por primera vez una sonrisa cálida, idéntica a las que le regalaba a Sabo.

-Pecoso, ¿No vas a ayudarme? No podre llegar sola a lavarme esto- señalo su falda.

El niño suspiro molesto y le dio la espalda.

-Súbete a mi espalda- Krystal asistió con la cabeza y con mucho cuidado obedeció al niño, tardo un poco pero cuando lo logro este se levanto con dificultad.

-Gracias, Ace- abrazo su cuello.

-Te costara mucho, estas muy pesada- dijo malhumorado.

-¡¿Qué dijiste que?!- golpeo la cabeza del pelinegro causando que la soltara y cayera de espalda -¡Eres un pecoso del mal! ¡Corrijo, un pecoso idiota!- se quejo mientras lloraba.

Mientras tanto… Luffy y Sabo se dedicaron a buscar a su hermano y a su nueva amiga al ver que pasaron los minutos y no había señales de ellos.

-¿Dónde crees que se metieron?- pregunto preocupado Luffy.

-No lo sé, lo que me inquieta es que Krystal huyo por culpa de Ace- apretó un puño.

-¿Y porque?- pregunto curioso.

-No lo sé- encogió sus hombros.

-¿Y porque?- volvió a preguntar.

-Luffy…- subió una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Cállate.

-¿Por qué?- se metió un dedo a la nariz.

Sabo grito con todas sus fuerzas pues su hermano menor lo desespero hasta un nivel que no conocía.

Ace había conseguido levantar de nuevo a la castaña pero ahora cargaba a una niña raspada de las rodillas y lastimada de la espalda. Vaya día loco que estaba pasando.

-Ace, me haces cosquillas- rio la niña algo sonrojada.

El niño no había entendido el comentario de ella pues no estaba haciendo nada si no solo caminar.

-Es que tus manos tiemblan mucho y estas tocando mis piernas- el niño miro las pálidas piernitas de la niña y sintió como su rostro ardía.

-Si quieres puedo tirarte de nuevo para que camines por tu cuenta- comento malhumorado.

-No hay necesidad, así estoy bien- respondió feliz -¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme! ¡Eres mi héroe!- abrazo mas su cuello.

Cuando llegaron a un pequeño arrollo dejo que ella se sentara para que comenzara a limpiarse. Metió sus pies y vio como los hilos de sangre se combinaban con el agua que pasaba, froto lentamente sus heridas. Ya no dolían como antes pero cuando llegaba la parte de retirar pequeñas piedras incrustadas era la peor parte. Ace solo la miraba de espaldas mientras la niña gemía de dolor.

-Lo lamento- Ace rompió el silencio.

Desgraciadamente el dolor la distrajo mucho cosa que impidió que lo escuchara a la perfecciona si que pensó mas de dos veces en preguntarle que había dicho.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche muy bien- pregunto asustada.

-Que lo lamento- se sonrojo.

Ella inclino la cabeza, no podía procesar del todo lo que estaba escuchando pero si le nació disculparse ¿Qué mas podía hacer?

-Y yo también lo lamento- volvió a lo suyo.

Ahora fue Ace quien la miro confundido ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Esta niña hacia que el pasara unos corajes nivel Luffy.

-Lo digo porque siempre te hago enojar…- disculparse es fácil algunas veces pero para un niño, no tanto y menos para una niña.

-No Krystal, no debes disculparte- camino hacia una roca frente a ella y se sentó en ella.

-Pero Ace…

-Estoy celoso de ti- miro hacia otro lado mientras gruñía del coraje.

Krystal comenzó a reírse ignorando el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, escuchar eso de Ace valía oro puro.

-¿Celoso de mi?- lo miro fijamente -¿Cómo es que un niño libre de hacer todo lo que quiera este celoso de una niña?

-Ya te dije suficiente- se dispuso a levantarse.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!- tomo un tobillo del chico –Aun no hemos terminado.

Ace se sentó y entrecerró los ojos.

-Eres una fastidiosa- la volvió a atacar.

-Gracias- sonrió mientras pataleaba el agua para que le cayera al pecoso.

-¡Hey! ¡Esto no se queda así!- comenzó a lanzarle agua.

Ambos comenzaron una pelea de agua, por primera vez Ace y Krystal estaban riendo juntos dejando atrás su odio mutuo.

Luffy y Sabo aun seguían con su búsqueda pero al escuchar unas risas fueron corriendo hacia donde se escuchaban con claridad.

-¡Pecoso del mal!- al fin se pudo levantar para después con sus manos aventarle agua.

-¡Niña fastidiosa!- le aventó una ola de agua.

Ambos cansados y empapados se detuvieron y se sentaron en la misma roca donde se sentó Ace anteriormente. Ambas espaldas estaban pegadas por lo que cada uno no se podía ver frente a frente.

-Ace, ya no te odio de echo… ahora me agradas- el niño sonrió mientras ella mostro una mueca de asco de broma.

-Y tu ya no eres una niña para mi si no… ¿un niño?- bromeo.

-¡Idiota! Rápidamente volteo y golpeo su cabeza.

-¡Y golpeas como uno!

-¡Ya me las pagaras!- se dispuso a atacarlo pero vio que un sombrero de copa se acercaba.

-¡Krista!- Luffy corrió hacia la niña pero al ver que estaba cerca del agua se detuvo.

Krystal no entendía lo que le sucedía a Luffy y en cuanto se dispuso a preguntarle Sabo la interrumpió.

-¿estas bien?- le ofreció su mano.

-¡Como nunca, Ace y yo ya somos amigos!- lo señalo emocionada.

-¡Eso es genial!- comento Luffy con sus ojitos brillando.

-¿Amigos? Bueno espero que ahora en adelante nos llevemos mejor… ¿No es así, Ace?- el rubio miro al chico quien les estaba dando la espalda.

-Si si, vayamos con Dadan por algo de comer- comenzó a caminar sin sus hermanos y su amiga.

-Pero que amargado es, ¡Hubieran visto como estábamos jugando con el agua!- sus hermanos no podían creer lo que acababa de decir la niña.

-¡¿Puedes caminar?!- le grito Ace ofreciéndole ayuda dejando boquiabierto a Luffy y a Sabo.

-¡Si!- respondió riendo.

-Insisto, algo raro le pasa a Ace- le susurro Luffy a Sabo.

-Te creo- le respondió mientras miraba a Krystal.

El rubio ayudo a la chica a salir del arrollo y con cuidado la ayudo a caminar. Durante el camino el niño pregunto todos los detalles sobre su huida hasta la lucha de agua, cada palabra de Krystal era como un acertijo pues no comprendía lo que le había ocurrido a Ace.

Cuando llegaron ya era un poco tarde y Makino ya había terminado de preparar la cena, pero su alegría se vio esfumada cuando vio a su primita mojada y con las rodillas raspadas.

-¡Krystal! ¡¿Qué te ocurrió?!- pregunto muy asustada.

La castaña miro a Ace y después le guiño un ojo mientras este se sonrojaba.

-Me caí mientras corría, Ace fue muy amable en ayudarme pero… soy tan torpe que caí en el agua- una mentirilla blanca para salvarle el pójelo al pecoso se merecía respeto de este mismo.

-¡Vas a pescar un resfriado! ¡Y yo no traigo ropa para ti!- exprimió el vestido mientras Krystal se sonrojaba.

-¡Puede usar mi ropa!- levantó su mano Luffy –Excepto mi sombrero- lo sostuvo con fuerza.

El pequeño salió corriendo y minutos después consiguió unos pantalones crema y una playera algo gastada.

-Gracias, Luffy- dijo la castaña en cuanto se la entrego.

Ace también decidió irse a cambiar pues también estaba empapado, Dadan llevo a Krystal hasta el baño para que se cambiara con tranquilidad cosa que hizo ponerla nerviosa sin razón alguna.

Después de un rato de esperar a ambos niño, Ace fue el primero que apareció pero… ¿sonrojado?

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto divertido Sabo.

-Nada…- se sentó a su lado.

Dos minutos después apareció Krystal con la ropa de Luffy, cosa que el dueño de la ropa elogio lo bien que se veía. Los bandidos solo para pasar el rato le siguieron la corriente, uno amablemente le pidió su vestido para ponerlo a secar. Al igual que Ace, esta se sonrojo y directamente fue a tomar asiento junto con Makino.

-Espero que les guste- dijo muy contenta Makino mientras daba comienzo a su cena.

Todo iba a la perfección, todos estaban disfrutando la deliciosa cena, Makino se había pasado pues todo estaba exquisito. A la niña le dolían las mejillas de lo tanto que le gustaba el sazón de su prima pero su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el trio de extraños amigos que tenia.

-La comida de los barcos debe ser deliciosa- comento Sabo con la boca llena.

Esto fue el primer defecto que le vio a su querido rubio pero… nah, eso no importaba.

-Cuando salga al mar, lo primero que hare será conseguir al mejor cocinero- volvió a hablar.

-"Entonces debo comenzar a aprender a cocinar"- se sonrojo mientras masticaba su comida.

-Yo me convertiré en pirata antes que tú, así que olvídalo- intervino Ace.

-"¿Pirata?"- la niña comenzó a toser pues ese comentario hizo que se le atorara la comida.

Makino comenzó a darle golpecitos en la espalda hasta que se le pasara.

-¡Eso no es justo! Yo me convertiré en pirata primero- intervino Luffy.

-"¿Qué este nunca se rinde?"- se golpeo la frente la castaña.

Dadan y los bandidos escupieron sus bebidas al ver a alguien parado en la entrada de la guarida. La niña al ver que todos lo hacían encogió los hombros y siguió sus pasos pero Makino la regaño.

Ace y Luffy se quedaron congelados pues no entendían que era lo que pasaba, al escuchar que alguien se aclaró su garganta se pusieron pálidos y miraron hacia atrás para enfrentar sus destinos.

-¡¿Aun siguen diciendo esa estupidez?!- dijo un hombre de avanzada edad lo bastante musculoso para sacarle los ojos a Krystal de la impresión, este llevaba inocentemente una camisa hawaiana roja vestida -¡¿Acaso no entienden que ustedes se convertirán en marines?!- levanto un puño.

Makino rápidamente le tapo los ojos a la castaña para que no viera lo que seguía. Solo pudo escuchar como Ace y Luffy se quejaban de dolor y caían al suelo.

-¡Dadan!- la llamo el hombre.

-¡Si, Garp-san!- otro golpe seco se escucho.

La peli verde retiro su mano para que la castaña pudiera ver, prefería que aun tuviera la mano de su prima que ver a Dadan y a sus amigos tiraros en el piso.

-¿Y porque a mi?- se quejo la enorme mujer.

-¡No has educado bien a estos niños!- la miro furioso.

-Garp… ¿el abuelo de Ace y Luffy?- pregunto en voz alta Sabo.

-¿Esa cosa es su abuelo?- pregunto Krystal pero fue callada por Makino.

-Mocoso, tu también dijiste que querías salir al mar ¿No es así?- Krystal cerro sus ojos para no ver como era golpeado el rubio.

-¡Él no es un mocoso, es Sabo! ¡Brindamos, nos convertimos en hermanos y juramos que seriamos piratas!-intervino Luffy.

-"Idiota, esta vez le ganaste a Ace"- pensó asustada.

-¿Ah si? Ahora serán a tres idiotas quienes les tenga que dar una lección- Garp comenzó a tronar sus dedos y los niños al escuchar eso salieron corriendo por sus vidas.

Antes de que el hombre fuera tras ellos miro a la niña y se detuvo para observarla un poco. Krystal temerosa de su destino se oculto detrás de las piernas de Makino

-¿Es algo tuyo, Makino?- miro a la mayor.

-Mi prima, Garp-san- arrastro a la pequeña hasta ponerla enfrente.

-Krystal, un placer- le extendió la mando y para su sorpresa el hombre se la acepto pero el no controlo muy bien su fuerza pues la lastimo un poco.

-El placer es mio, no tengo tiempo de presentaciones pero espero verla en un futuro como una marine ¿Entendido?

Krystal asistió rápidamente por lo que Garp riendo despeino a la chica y salió corriendo tras sus nietos para darles todo su amor, literalmente.

-¡¿Y porque siempre debemos limpiar después de cenar?!- se quejo Dadan.

-Makino, es hora de irnos- le ordeno el acalde.

La joven solo asistió y tomo de la mano a Krystal.

-Un placer conocerlos, que tengan una noche- se despidió Makino.

-¡Gracias por todo señorita Dadan!- se despidió muy feliz Krystal.

-¿Señorita?- se pregunto confundida la mujer.

Siguiendo al acalde pudieron escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de los niños mientras eran perseguidos por Garp.

-Vaya vaya…- comento el acalde sin emoción alguna.

Makino se detuvo, volteo a ver a su prima y después le sonrió.

-Estoy muy feliz por Luffy, ahora tiene dos hermanos quienes lo cuidan- volteo a ver a la luna.

-Ni te imaginas…- recordó el comentario de Sabo sobre el intento de matarlo.

-"Me alegra saber que ahora tengo amigos de verdad y no solo eso… ellos serán unos de los piratas mas fuertes en un futuro"- sonrió para si misma.

-Tienes mucho que contarme sobre como los conociste- volvieron a caminar.

-Bueno, todo paso hace un mes…- comenzó a contarle su historia.

**Continuara…**

**¡Y así solía ser antes! Me refiero que antes actualizaba cada dos días XD bueno sé que este capitulo fue algo raro pero… espero que les haya gustado al menos. ¡Dejen su humilde opinión en su review de hoy! Planeo escribir sobre estos cuatro hasta el capitulo 10 pues... ya saben que pasara después con cierto hermano… así que no se harten por favor T.T ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	9. ¡Atencion!, ¡A Krystal le gusta alguien!

**¡Hola mis amores! Perdonen la tardanza pero tuve que solucionar unos problemas respecto a otras historias (cof cof… ortografía) y además de todo, estaba enferma. En fin les agradezco de todo corazón a: LADI JUPITER (muchas gracias, falta un poco para que los veas mayores así ;D), Elinash1 (aww gracias, tu también te haces de querer, me alegraste el día. Te dedico este capitulo ;D), Miyabi Akari (no te preocupes, esperemos que en el 2016 ya este terminada esta historia XD), Lady Sayori (¡Mujer! Tuve que investigarte para saber que eras tu, avísame que cambiaste de nombre XD), Danielle Chocolatt (Me alegro que ames a Krystal –se avergüenza- espero que estés disfrutando la historia ;D) y a todos los silenciosos que leen esto, muy bien estamos cerca para los grades acontecimientos de la historia. ¿Alguien recuerda a Tom? Yo no XD ¡Comenzamos!**

El sobre… ese maldito sobre. Si, eso fue lo que pensó Krystal al levantarse a la mañana siguiente después de haber soñado con su padre. ¿De que sobre hablaba? El que le había dejado Leon y en el contenía una llave. ¡¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para olvidarse de eso?! Bueno… eso era una muy buena pregunta. La castaña se levanto y observo que Makino ya no se encontraba acostada.

-¿Hey Makino, estas en casa?- grito esperando a que su prima saliera del baño o le gritara desde abajo.

Espero unos segundos pero la peli verde no respondió, se había ido al bar sin ella.

-¡Perfecto! ¡¿Ahora que demonios voy a hacer?!- se quejo mientras saltaba en la cama.

Las ganas de ir a alcanzar a Makino eran escasas, también lo eran para limpiar, recoger, regar… ¡Que día, no tenia ganas de hacer algo de provecho! Después de pensarlo un poco la castaña solo sonrió al ver que si tenía algo que hacer.

Después de tener la cama, busco en sus cajones los que se pondría ese día: pescadores de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes amarilla y por ultimo sus algo usadas sandalias. Entro al baño para darse una ducha y al fin lista se recogió su cabello con una alta cola de caballo y por ultimo aplico una pomada para los raspones de ayer.

No sabia el porque se daba la tarea de arreglarse lo mas presentable y casual que pudiera, si no tardaría mas de una hora. Sin más que pensar bajo por las escaleras y rápidamente abrió la puerta. Al abrirla un paquete le llamo la atención y le estorbo el paso.

-¿Un paquete a estas horas?- lo observo confundida y después lo tomo. –Debe ser para Makino…- sacudió la caja pero un hubo sonido alguno así que decidió examinarlo con mas detalle.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina, dejo el paquete en la mesa y es ahí cuando se llevo la sorpresa al ver que no era para Makino, si no para ella. La emoción no falto e inmediatamente lo abrió con ayuda de unas tijeras. Corto la cinta que juntaba las pestañas de la caja y por fin lo abrió con cuidado.

-¡¿Pero que demonios es esto?!- miro con horror unos cabellos que sobresalían, era una peluca. -¿Quién me mandaría una peluca y ropa…?- saco las prendas para verlas mejor. -¡De niño!

La ropa consistía en una camisa blanca de manga larga adornada con volantes en el centro, pantalones negros con tirantes y una pajarita roja. Al fondo de la caja contenía unos zapatos negros muy finos y unas calcetas cafés… muy de viejito al parecer de Krystal.

-¡Pero que horribles gustos, el niño que se ponga esto será una vergüenza!- dejo la ropa en la mesa. -¡Y ni se diga la peluca, parece un cuenco!- tomo la peluca y comenzó a reírse sola.

Al sacudirla un poco, una hoja doblada cayó al piso. La niña dejo la peluca en paz y recogió la hoja para después desdoblarla y leer el contenido de esta:

"_**Usa este conjunto cuando desees visitar el reino, es peligroso que te vean por allí sabiendo que eres mi hija. –Katherine Lancaster."**_

"_**P.D: espero que no lo arruines esta vez, esta ropa es la sensación en esta temporada."**_

-¡Pero que mal sentido de la moda tienen!- doblo la hoja y la metió a la caja. –Pero… ¿Por qué no querrá que me vean por allí?- se sentó a pensar. –_Si cometes un error, me la devolverás_\- si, eran las mismas palabras que le dijo su madre a Makino.

¿Por qué Katherine le mandaba un disfraz? ¿Acaso quería evitar que Krystal fuera opacada por la nobleza o tan solo no quería opacarse así misma? Daba igual cual fuera el caso, al menos agradecía la preocupación de su madre. Guardo todo en su lugar y escondió la caja debajo de la cama, ya le contaría a Makino después. Y ahora si, bajo por las escaleras de nuevo y salió muy emocionada de la casa… bueno no sin antes dejarle una nota a su prima.

-¡Muy bien, aquí vamos!- grito emocionada mientras caminaba hacia su destino.

**Reino de Goa**

Ha pasado un mes desde la muerte de Leon Hope, el tan aclamado rey del ramen. Debido a que Krystal aun no cumple los 18 años, la mano derecha de su padre se ha quedado al mando del restaurante pero… ya no hay restaurante alguno. Después de la muerte del jefe, Tom se dio la molestia de despedir a cada uno de los empleados del lugar sin importar las quejas de estos mismos.

Tom se las ha visto muy malas pues no hay fuente alguna para obtener dinero y las deudas del jefe no eran nada baratas. El chico se reusó en utilizar el dinero de la castaña para salvar el negocio así que recurrió a lo mas sucio y bajo que encontró, robar lo ajeno. El restaurante estaba decorado de hermosos candiles, mármol entre otros objetos que valían millones de berries pero estos mismos le pertenecían a Krystal.

Mientras buscaba que podía "tomar prestado", Tom se acercó al escritorio de Hope y comenzó a esculcar con desesperación los cajones de este. Comenzó de abajo hacia arriba, el dueño no tenia algo con valor solo papeles, lápices, etc. En cuanto llego al ultimo se dio cuenta que este no abría puesto que estaba bajo llave.

-¡Mierda!- se quejo mientras golpeaba con un puño el mueble. -¡Ese idiota debió dejar las llaves por aquí!

El chico comenzó a buscar con desesperación alguna llave, tiro muebles, aventó lámparas, movió cuadros pero nada…

-¡Me rindo, estoy frito!- cayo de rodillas y se acostó en el suelo.

Metió una mano a un bolsillo del pantalón y saco lo que Krystal buscaba desesperadamente ayer y mencionando que volvió a olvidar buscarlo… saco el listo rosa y lo beso con ternura.

-Un mes… un mes ha pasado desde que te fuiste- olio el listón que por cierto no tenia olor alguno. –Debo estar loco por no irte a buscar.

Después de ese comentario se sentó rápidamente mientras se le ocurría una idea.

-Claro… se acerca tu cumpleaños y seria una lastima no festejarlo a lo grande- miro el listón y sonrió macabramente. -¡Prepárate Krystal que tendremos la mejor fiesta de tu vida y…!- se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. -¡Y rogaras por no salir de aquí!

**En la montaña Corvo**

Una agitada niña llego hasta la guarida de la familia Dadan, no estaba acostumbrada a subir montañas pero no se quejaba. Una vez lista camino hacia la cabaña y toco la puerta. Un hombre enanito abrió la puerta alegremente y al ver a la castaña su emoción se fue.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto mientras ella asistía con la cabeza.

-Si, soy la prima de Makino… la chica que hizo la cena ayer- al terminar de hablar el hombre le regalo una sonrisa y después abrió un poco más la puerta.

-¡Claro, ya te reconocí! ¿Vienes por el vestido?- Krystal solo asistió con la cabeza.

-Disculpa, ¿están los chicos por aquí?

El hombre se puso pálido y después hizo que entrara a la fuerza a la cabaña.

-¡¿Son ellos?!- se escucho la voz de una mujer.

-Negativo, Jefa- respondió. –Es la niña de ayer- después volteo a verla y le indico que le diera su nombre.

-Krystal- sonrió.

-¡Krystal, la prima de Makino!

Ambos se acercaron a la mujer que estaba acostada en el suelo sin preocupación alguna.

-¿Qué quiere?- pregunto con su mismo tono serio de siempre.

-Vine a buscar mi vestido y a saludar a los chicos- miro alrededor. –Pero veo que no están por aquí…

-Es que no están aquí…- respondió algo feliz.

-¿No esta preocupada por ellos?- pregunto un hombre moreno que se encontraba ahí.

-En lo absoluto- se acomodó.

-Señorita Dadan, ¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto la chica mientras se ponía enfrente de ella.

Los bandidos presentes pusieron caras de susto al escuchar "señorita" mientras que Dadan no mostro enojo alguno, de echo se mostro algo neutral como si estuviera ocultando su alegría.

-Escaparon.

-¡¿Esos idiotas escaparon?!- grito furiosa.

Los bandidos comenzaron a rezar todo lo que supieran pues tenían miedo lo que podía ocurrir, pues a Dadan no le gustaba que le alzaran la voz.

-Como escuchaste.

La niña no tuvo de otra que sentarse enfrente de la mujer y mirarla preocupada.

-Señorita Dadan, ¿Le molestaría si yo me quedo a esperarlos?- Dadan la miro confundida.

-Haz lo que quieras…

-¿No saldrán a buscarlos?- pregunto la chica mientras volteaba a ver a los bandidos.

-Ellos se fueron por su propia voluntad, de echo estoy mas feliz así.

-"¿Estará usted segura?"- peso molesta. –"Tal vez ellos ya deben estar pensando en lo preocupada que esta… y peor aun deben estar algo asustados."

**En el bosque**

Tres niños que se encontraban escapando, comenzaron a gritar algo emocionados pensado por qué no lo había hecho antes.

-¡Esto es emocionante, logramos escapar!- grito Luffy mientras se detenía seguido por sus hermanos.

-Dadan y los demás no nos siguieron…- comento Sabo.

-Descuiden, Dadan debe estar muy feliz de que hayamos escapado- añadió Ace mientras miraba hacia atrás.

**En la guarida**

Al mirar a Dadan acostada y sin preocuparse… era el colmo, tenia que hacerla entrar en razón.

-Señorita Dadan no me gusta insistir pero… ¿Qué pasaría si Garp-san se enterara que sus nietos se perdieron?

-Sin ellos aquí, nosotros nos vemos beneficiados.

-Bueno, ayer pude ver como la golpeaba diciendo que usted no ha educado bien a sus nietos…- comento con una sonrisa.

El moreno y el hombrecito se acercaron a la ventana más cercana y miraron preocupados el ambiente pues el cielo se nublo de un segundo a otro.

-Se acerca un diluvio- comento el más bajito.

De pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer ligeramente haciendo que la castaña entrara en pánico pero antes de que dijera algo Dadan se estiro.

-"Te tengo"- sonrió al ver que cambio de opinión.

-Cambie de opinión, no quiero ser golpeada por Garp- se levanto. -¡Vayan a buscar a esos tontos mocosos!- ordeno.

-¡Entendido!- dijeron los bandidos.

-¡¿Puedo acompañarlos?!- levanto la mano la chica para hacer presencia pero al ser observada por los tres adultos la bajo lentamente.

Dadan no soltó ni una sola palabra y los bandidos solo se miraron entre si.

-¡Entonces, andando!- la castaña fue la primera en correr.

La niña corrió hacia la entrada pero al recordar que estaba lloviendo se detuvo en la entrada. Mientras miraba relajada la lluvia podía escuchar a lo lejos los numerosos pasos de los hombres que los ayudarían en su búsqueda. Lentamente se hizo a un lado mientras veía como todos tomaban su camino con un paraguas en mano.

-Tienes suerte, sobro uno- el enanito la sacó de sus pensamientos y le paso un paraguas negro.

-Gracias…- lo miro curiosamente. -¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Dogra y él es Magra- señalo a su compañero mientras el otro saludaba.

-Un placer, por si no lo recuerdan me llamo Krystal y…- abrió el paraguas. –Es mejor que nos dejemos de presentaciones y salgamos a buscarlos.

Dogra y Magra asistieron con la cabeza y abrieron sus paraguas para comenzar a buscar al trio.

-¡Ace, Sabo!- grito Dogra.

-¡Luffy!- añadió Magra.

-¡Trio de idiotas! ¡¿Dónde están?!- ahora fue Krystal quien los llamo causando cierta gracia a los bandidos.

Comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque y mientras los bandidos llamaban a los niños, la castaña solo jugaba con su paraguas… en cierto punto también estaba preocupada pero por el otro sabia que no responderían pues estaban escapando. Al ver que la lluvia comenzó a empeorar decidieron esperar a que pasara mientras guardaban refugio en un hueco de un árbol. Krystal y Dogra lograron entrar con facilidad pero Magra… bueno, ambos tuvieron que ayudarlo.

-Esperemos a que pase la lluvia, no podremos buscarlos con este clima- comento Dogra.

-Solo espero que estén bien, me preocupa un poco que los tres estén solos en el bosque y con este clima- añadió Krystal mientras veía las gotas caer.

-Ellos estarán bien- respondió Dogra despreocupado. –Saben cuidarse perfectamente.

-Si lo dice por Luffy, Ace y Sabo lo protegerán- sonrió Magra.

-Eso ya lo se pero… ¿Quién protegerá a Sabo?- les pregunto pero al ver que la miraban confundidos corrigió rápidamente. –Y por supuesto a Ace…

Dogra y Magra se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron al ver que sospechaban lo mismo.

-Señorita Krystal, ¿Quién de los tres le simpatiza más?- pregunto el moreno.

La castaña volteo a verlo y se sonrojo por tal pregunta.

-¿Perdón?- bajo la mirada.

-Bueno, ellos son niños y tu una niña…- el bajito no pudo terminar pues comenzó a reírse.

-Perdóneme pero no comprendo- inclino un poco su cabeza.

Ambos hombres se juntaron y comenzaron a susurrar rápido.

-Yo apuesto que es Luffy- susurro Magra.

-Y yo digo que Ace- respondió Dogra.

-¿Disculpen?- se asomo Krystal.

-¿Cuánto quieres apostar?- pregunto el del turbante.

-¡Oigan!- interrumpió la castaña por lo que hizo que ellos se separaran.

-¿Le gusta Luffy?- pregunto Magra rápidamente.

Los bandidos esperaban un sonrojo o alguna señal que comprobara la pregunta pero recibieron todo lo contrario, ella fue neutral.

-¿Luffy? Bueno, si no tuviera cerebro de mono… tal vez lo querría más pero no de tal grado de gustar- respondió sonriente mientras el moreno

-Muy bien aquí va el posible afortunado…- le susurro Dogra al moreno mientras le pegaba con su codo.

La castaña no pudo escuchar muy bien el susurro y en cuanto la volteó a ver esta se mostro asustada.

-¿Te gusta Ace?- subió y bajo las cejas.

-¡¿Ace?! ¡Debes estar bromeando!- se mostro algo molesta dándoles a entender que eso era un "tal vez" puesto que el pequeño comenzó a celebrar pero después la niña comenzó a reírse confundiéndolos.

-¡Debe ser Ace! Si no fuera así… no actuarias de ese modo- le reclamo Dogra.

-Bueno, solo nos falto preguntar si era Sabo- comento Magra algo aliviado.

-¿Sabo?- Krystal dejo de reírse para después sonrojarse en extremo.

-¡¿Acaso te gusta Sabo?!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡No!

-¡Pero te pusiste roja!- volvieron a gritar al mismo tiempo.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡Basta, no me gusta Sabo!

-¡Eso es lo que tu piensas!

Krystal trato de levantarse pero al hacerlo se pego en la cabeza cosa que hizo enfurecerla aun más.

-¡Auch! Eso debió doler- comento divertido Dogra.

-¡Esto me pasa por hacerles caso!- se quejo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-No nos culpe señorita, son sus sentimientos… no nuestros- trato de tranquilizarla el moreno.

-¡Que no me gusta Sabo!- le grito pero este no se sintió intimidado, al contrario… le regalo una sonrisa.

-Aun recuerdo la primera vez que me gusto una niña- suspiro.

-Pero también recuerdas que esta te rechazo- comento el otro.

El trio comenzó a reír alegremente y Magra comenzó a sentirse en plena confianza para comenzar a contar su historia.

-Yo era tan pequeño, tendría unos 6 años…- cerro sus ojos aleatoriamente mientras trataba de recordar. –Mis vecinos eran muy problemáticos y en especial ruidosos… hubo una ocasión que me asome por la ventana y ahí la vi por primera vez sentada en un sillón. Su nombre era…

-¡Miren, ha dejado de llover!- interrumpió Dogra.

-¡¿Y que esperamos?! ¡Vamos por esos idiotas!- la niña salió primero después Dogra dejando a Magra solo.

-¡En especial por Sabo!- comenzó a molestarla Dogra.

La niña solo gruño mientras el bandido reía.

-¿Qué nadie me estaba poniendo atención?- cruzo los brazos molesto.

-¡Magra, andando!- ordeno su compañero.

-¡Ya voy!- respondió molesto mientras una vez mas tenia problemas con el árbol.

Después de seguir buscando por hora y media el trio llego hasta la Gray Terminal. No había cambiado nada durante el mes que no pudo verla Krystal pero no era gran cosa pues no esperaba un gran cambio de esta. Miro a su alrededor emocionada pues quería encontrarse con cierta persona con quien tenia una amistad ligera, Jack.

-¡Yo buscare por allá!- señalo hacia enfrente mientras salía corriendo.

-¡Hey, espera! ¡No debemos separarnos!- trato de detenerla Magra.

-Tranquilo, es mejor separarnos para cubrir mas área- respondió Dogra –Yo iré por allá- señalo hacia la derecha.

-Esta bien, nos veremos aquí en un rato- dijo así el moreno para después irse por la izquierda.

Krystal corría con todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar hasta donde conoció a Jack, en las pocas ocasiones que no tuvo mucha oportunidad de hablar con el tenían que ser recompensadas. Pasaba las montañas de basura pero no lo encontraba. Llego hasta el punto de preguntar por el a uno que otro habitante pero la mayoría no sabia responderle hasta que por fin encontró a uno.

-Ah si, ¿te refieres al grandote con cicatrices en la cara?- la niña asistió con la cabeza. –Pero que suerte tienes, esta justamente atrás de ti- señalo sin sorpresa.

Krystal volteo hacia atrás y vio la enorme sombra del hombre. No estaba tan segura que fuera el pero después lo comprobó al ver que este la tomo entre sus brazos y le regalo un gran abrazo.

-¡Krystal, creí que ya te habías olvidado de mi!- la sacudió con fuerza.

-¡Jack!- le falto aire para soltar otra palabra y cuando le indico al hombre que la baja esta lo miro emocionada. -¡Pero que cosas dices, yo jamás olvido a alguien!

-¡¿Y como explicas el hecho que no has venido a visitarme?!- cruzo sus brazos.

-Bueno… me he mudado con una prima y no he tenido oportunidad de verte.

Jack solo miro a la niña de forma muy seria y ante esto ella pudo analizar muy bien sus cicatrices. La parte izquierda de su cara tiene dos líneas horizontales y por lo que podía ver al parecer en un tiempo fueron muy profundas. Él podía llegar a dar miedo a primera vista puesto que era demasiado alto y tu espalda muy estrecha pero al verle a los ojos te darías cuenta que él no es tan malo como parece.

-Te creo, no te visto desde hace tiempo y no es muy buen tiempo de dudar de ti- sonrió. –Pero dime la verdad, ¿Qué te trajo aquí? No te creeré si me dices que a visitarme.

La castaña se sorprendió por todo lo que le había dicho así que pensó un poco antes de contestar.

-Bueno, ¿Recuerdas a los ladrones?- el hombre asistió.

-Y si no me equivoco te has hecho amiga de ellos.

-No te equivocas y para mejorar las cosas ayer descubrí que uno de ellos es muy cercano a mi prima… el punto es que escaparon de casa y estamos buscándolos.

-Con que… tu novio y amigos escaparon- subió y bajo sus cejas.

-¡¿Tu también?!- se sonrojo mientras Jack reía con fuerzas.

-Sabia que te gustaba alguno de ellos- dijo divertido.

-¡Pero me dices eso desde que te dije que no eran tan malos!- reclamo.

-Fue sencillo en sospechar eso… primero, yo no perdonaría tan fácil a alguien que robo al negocio familiar y segundo, te sonrojaste levemente cuando me dijiste que no eran tan malo y cuando te dije que me saludaras a tu novio.

Jack subió y bajo sus cejas para que la chica confesara que le gustaba alguno de los niños.

-Si planeas que suelte la sopa, olvídalo- le dio la espalda. –No me gusta ninguno de ellos.

-¿Apostamos?- forzó a que lo volteara a ver.

-Yo no soy de apuestas.

-Si descubres que te gusta alguno de ellos para mañana… tendrás que traerme de comer algo.

-De eso no te preocupes, yo misma te traeré algo de comer mañana- lo miro tristemente.

-Apuestas son apuestas, si no te gusta nadie… pues veré que te puedo dar.

-Jack, esto no es necesario.

-De acuerdo dejemos esto a un lado- se sentó. –Deberías irte a buscarlos… tal vez no los vuelvas a ver.

-¡¿Pero que dices?! ¡Tengo que encontrarlos!- se sonrojo al ver que Jack la señalo divertido.

-¿Segura que no te gusta alguno de ellos?- pregunto mientras reía.

-Al demonio, tengo que irme- comenzó a caminar pero después se detuvo. –Nos veremos mañana.

Comenzó a caminar pues no había tiempo para seguir hablando con Jack, debía despejar su mente… no debía pensar en el supuesto niño que le gustaba pues no existía. Busco entre las montañas de basura y no vio algún menor.

-¡Ace!- llamo al pecoso. -¡Luffy!

Camino deprisa al ver que nadie respondía a esos nombres.

-¡Sabo!- miro alrededor pero nada.

Corrió mientras los habitantes de la Gray terminal la miraban. Volvió a buscar en las montañas de basura y al ver todo perdido se recargo en unas de ellas.

-¿Dónde demonios están?- se pregunto demasiado preocupada.

-Aquí- le respondió una voz mientras le ponían una mano en su boca para que no hiciera ningún ruido.

Mientras tanto Dogra y Magra se reunieron y fue aquí donde comenzaron a entrar en pánico pues les faltaba ahora Krystal.

-¿La has visto?- pregunto el enanito.

-No- respondió el otro.

-¡Demonios! ¡Ahora tenemos que buscar a cuatro niños!

-Deberíamos esperarla un poco mas- se sentó Magra.

-Tienes razón- lo siguió su compañero.

Mientras tanto la castaña no pensó en escapar de su captor pues reconoció su voz de inmediato. Ella fue guiada de espaldas hacia atrás de la montaña de basura y una vez ahí su captor le susurro en el oído.

-¿Nos buscabas?- rápidamente ella volteo a ver a su captor y lloro al solo verlo.

-¡Ace!- lo abrazo con fuerza.

El pecoso se quedo congelado y se sonrojo al solo ver al pequeño cuerpo de la niña abrazándolo.

-¡Hey Krysta!- los interrumpió Luffy.

-¡Luffy!- soltó a Ace y fue corriendo hacia el pequeño para también abrazarlo.

-¡Suelta suelta!- se quejo mientras trataba de zafarse a la niña.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunto Sabo mientras se acercaba.

-¡Sabo!- ahora soltó a Luffy y fue corriendo hacia el rubio para después abrazarlo.

-¡Basta de abrazos!- los separo Ace.

-¡Oye! ¡Estaba preocupada por ustedes!- se quejo mientras soltaba a Sabo.

El rubio por su parte vio de forma sospechosa a su hermano pero después desvió la mirada.

-¿Cómo supiste que escapamos?- pregunto Sabo. –Me supongo que sabes que escapamos ¿cierto?

-Si, de hecho… fui por mi vestido que deje ayer y pregunte por ustedes, Dadan me dijo que habían escapado así que mando a todos a buscarlos y yo solo ayude.

-No creo que seas capaz de ir a delatarnos- sonrió el rubio.

-Claro que no, si escaparon es que debe de haber una razón aceptable- encogió los hombros. –No es que se las esté pidiendo…- miro a Luffy.

-¡Escapamos porque no queremos morir!- respondió alegremente.

-¿Y eso es una razón para escapar?- pregunto algo confundida.

-No queremos que el viejo nos mate- añadió Ace.

-¿Viejo?... ah, hablan de Garp-san- se rasco la nuca al recordar sus gritos de anoche.

-Es por eso que haremos un escondite secreto- le comento Sabo. –Es por eso que estamos aquí recolectando lo que necesitamos.

-¡Eso es genial, deberían decirme donde será!

Ace abrió lo mas que pudo sus ojos y después miro que ambos hermanos asistieron con la cabeza ¡¿Por qué ella tenia que saberlo?!

-Podrías acompañarnos, necesitaremos algo de ayuda- le señalo toda la madera que se llevarían.

-¡Si Krista, deberías acompañarnos!- sujeto los hombros de la niña.

-Si tanto insisten- encogió los hombros mientras Luffy celebraba.

-¡Oigan!- se quejo Ace pero ninguno de sus hermanos y ni la niña lo escucharon pues los tres comenzaron a caminar.

-¡Hey, Ace! ¡¿No vendrás?!- pregunto la niña mientras volteaba hacia atrás.

El pecoso solo gruño del coraje y siguió de mala gana a los demás.

Sabo le indico que podía cargar la chica mientras que el y los demás cargaban las cosas mas pesadas. Al llegar al árbol donde estaría el escondite, el rubio cargo en su espalda a la niña para ayudarla a subir mientras que Luffy subía las herramientas y Ace se quedaba abajo con los materiales. Para evitar más subidas y bajadas colocaron una soga.

Al principio ella no pudo ayudar mucho pues solo amarraban algunas tablas para crear una base para el piso, mientras tanto ella misma se dio la tarea en pasarles a sus amigos clavos o cualquier material que necesitaran.

-¡Hay Ace, necesitaras cortar lo que sobre de esta tabilla!- observo el pedazo que sobresalía del poco suelo que habían creado los chicos.

-Ya lo sabia…- susurro malhumorado pero después se llevo la sorpresa que Krystal ya estaba a un lado de el con una sierra para que cortara ese pedazo.

-Aquí tienes, ten cuidado- le sonrió.

Ace comenzó su trabajo mientras sentía su rostro arder, aun tenia la idea sobre que era mala idea que Krystal estuviera ahí con ellos. Lo que mas le fastidiaba era que se quedo junto a el para verlo trabajar.

-¡Necesito más clavos!- grito Sabo.

Ella miro hacia donde estaba el rubio y fue hacia el mientras sacaba un clavo de sus bolsillos. Al terminar el pecoso vio como la castaña se había quedado para charlar un poco con Sabo por lo que le dio una furia inexplicable y su enojo creció al ver que la parte que acababa de cortar aun no se separaba así que puso un pie para tirarla lo que fue un grave error pues el casi cae junto con la tabla.

Ace sintió como unas manos lo ayudaron a sostenerse, sabia de quien podían ser esas suaves manos así que se sintió aliviado y después se sonrojo, en cuanto lo ayudo a incorporarse este sonrió.

-Gracias- levanto la mirada sonriendo pero se asusto al ver que Krystal no se había movido de su lugar y quien lo rescato fue Luffy. -¡¿Qué es lo que tanto miras, Luffy?!- aparto a su hermano del camino.

Las horas transcurrieron y Krystal ya había aprendido a cortar la madera, clavar clavos y lo principal de todo… a escalar arboles. En cuanto comenzó a atardecer la chica ya vio que ya era hora de partir.

-Chicos, ya es hora de que me vaya… Makino ya no tarda en regresar a casa- dejo las herramientas en el suelo.

-¡No te vayas!- se quejo Luffy.

-Luffy, tengo que regresar a casa…- vio la carita de perrito que le estaba poniendo para convencerla. –De acuerdo, mañana vendré temprano…- miro a Sabo.

-¿No les falta algo en especial? Podría traérselos mañana- el rubio se sonrojo por la preocupación de la chica.

-No, no nos falta nada- interrumpió Ace.

-De acuerdo…- sonrió. –Ya que tu fuiste el que me negó mi ayuda… ¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar?- miro hacia abajo. –Sé escalar arboles pero aun no sé bajarme.

Sabo al igual que Luffy comenzaron a reírse al ver la cara que puso Ace.

-Vamos, tu me cargaste cuando me hice esto- le mostro sus cicatrices de ayer. -¡Juro que para mañana aprenderé a bajarme de los arboles!- se inca ante el.

Ace sin saber que decirle se inclino frente a ella para que subiera en su espalda.

-¡Pero que lindo niño eres, Ace! ¡Muchas gracias!- subió muy alegre.

-¡Hasta mañana!- se despidieron el trio al mismo tiempo mientras Ace se mantenía serio.

El pecoso comenzó a bajar cuidadosamente del árbol mientras la niña abrazaba su cuello con delicadeza.

-Sabes Ace, esto es muy amable de tu parte… es por eso que a ti te invitare primero a un evento- le dijo mientras el chico se sonrojaba. –Dentro de unas semanas cumpliré 8 años y quisiera invitarlos a una reunión.

-¿Reunión?- pregunto el confundido.

-Si, mientras Makino trabaje hare una pequeña fiesta y quisiera invitarlos.

-¿Y a mi crees que me interesa?

-Bueno…- abrazo más fuerte su cuello. –Yo nunca he tenido amigos y pues ahora que los tengo, quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños con ellos.

Ace no dijo nada más, no sabia que responder. Una vez en tierra firme ella se soltó de él y después le regalo una sonrisa.

-Gracias, espero que lo pienses un poco- miro hacia otro lado. –Además, quisiera que me regalaras algo en especial…

-"¿Regalo?"- pensó angustiado pues nunca le había regalado algo a alguien y menos a una niña.

-No te preocupes, no es material…- negó con sus manos.

-¿Entonces que es?- pregunto molesto.

-Es un favor…- lo miro fijamente. –No creo necesario decírtelo ahora pero aun así…- lo quiso hablar de más así que mejor guardo silencio. -¡Hasta mañana!- le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar dejándolo con la duda.

-Rara…- susurro mientras volvía a subir.

Krystal no tardo mucho en llegar a casa, para su suerte Makino aun no llegaba así que decidió tomar un baño pues estaba no estaba muy limpia después del duro trabajo de hoy, al terminar se puso su pijama. El cansancio le estaba ganando así que decidió irse a dormir, apago las luces y se incorporo en la cama que compartía con Makino.

-Bueno… este día no estuvo tan mal- se acomodó en su almohada. -Excepto por esos comentarios.

_**Flashback**_

_**Krystal comenzó a analizar todas las situaciones que la ataban a Sabo.**_

* * *

_-¡¿Acaso te gusta Sabo?!- preguntaron Dogra y Magra al mismo tiempo._

* * *

_-¡¿Y que esperamos?! ¡Vamos por esos idiotas!- la niña salió del árbol primero después Dogra dejando a Magra solo._

_-¡En especial por Sabo!- comenzó a molestarla Dogra._

* * *

_-Con que… tu novio y amigos escaparon- esa pregunta algo molesta de Jack._

* * *

_-Tu sabes que para mi es un placer… Sabo- recordó su algo boba imaginación._

* * *

_-Sabo…- susurro al ver que el niño sostenía su mano con fuerza mientras escapaban._

* * *

_Por ultimo recordó la primera vez que vio al rubio… desde ese momento comenzó a llamarle la atención._

* * *

_**Si, a Krystal Newlove le gustaba Sabo desde la primera vez que lo vio.**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¡Esto no puede ser!- se tapo la cabeza con sus sabanas. -¡Mañana le tendré que llevar de comer a Jack!

-"¡Gracias Jack!"- grito mentalmente.

Mientras la niña celebraba que por fin se había dado cuanta de sus sentimientos pero no sabia que esta había olvidado que dejo esperando por ella a ciertas personitas…

**Gray Terminal**

-¿Crees que haya regresado?- pregunto Magra mientras seguía sentado.

-Creo que a estas alturas… si- respondió mientras se preocupaba.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Y una vez mas me disculpo con ustedes T.T en mi ciudad ha llovido bastante y esto causo que me pusiera lo bastante enferma para no escribir nada :c ¡Dejen su opinión en el review de hoy!**_

_**Bueno… sé que dije que tenia planeado escribir sobre la niñez de estos hasta el capitulo 10 pero viendo las circunstancias lo alargare hasta el capitulo 11 y máximo 13 (este ultimo no creo) pues se avecina el cumpleaños de Krystal y todo eso… ¡No se enojen! XD ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_

_**-Los ama, Luna-**_


	10. Sentimientos encontrados, Primer amor

**¡Hola mis amores! Lamento el suuuuper retraso, les cuento… apenas entre a la universidad este 12 pero estas tres semanas me han encargado miles de trabajos D; pero para aliviar el clima... les diré algo gracioso que me paso hace unos días, soñé con Sabo :c ¡Fue horrible, el y yo éramos novios y por eso me sacaban de mi universidad! T.T sin duda nuestro amor fue prohibido… por eso mejor me voy con Ace porque… ¡¿Qué demonios comerán nuestros hijos si yo no trabajo?! XD ok ok solo les quería comentar… por cierto al parecer mis actualizaciones se pasan para los fines de semana :c Agradezco de corazón a: LADI JUPITER, Elinash1, Miyabi Akari, Danielle Chocolatt,** **Koneko17 (¡Bienvenida! Perdona por dejarte esperando XD)****y a todos los silenciosos ;D ¡Comenzamos!**

**Reino de Goa**

Outlook III, este es el nombre del padre de Sabo quien escapo de su hogar semanas atrás. Este no era un noble tan "llamativo" pero tenia sus conexiones en casi todo el reino. Entre esas relaciones había solo una que era la mas importante para el y precisamente esa mañana recibo una llamada a través de su _Den Den Mushi _que iría a visitarlo para proponerle cierta "oferta".

Después de arreglarse lo más impecable posible su visita llego y antes de que los empleados abrieran el mismo pidió que los dejaran solos.

-Buen día…- no termino de decir su saludo ya que el hombre que esperaba entro rápidamente.

-¿Estamos solos?- pregunto mientras miraba alrededor.

-Si…- le ofreció asiento. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Demasiado mi querido amigo- asistió.

-¿A que se debe tu visita?- pregunto mientras localizaba el juego de té que mando a traer.

-Sé que esto te parecerá extraño pero… ¿Sigue extraviado tu hijo?

El noble dejo de servir en una taza y miro a su "viejo amigo" confundido ¿Qué querría?

-No sé de que hablas…- volvió a lo suyo.

-Sabes que no me gustan las mentiras, ¡Si yo mismo fui el que te ayudo a conseguir a tu otro hijo!- levanto la voz mientras el otro noble le suplicaba que bajara la voz.

-No es que te mienta pero no me interesa hablar de Sabo- le dio su taza de té.

-Pues ahora te interesara…- sorbió de la taza. –Te tengo una propuesta que no podrás negar.

-Perdona pero… ¿Sabo interesarme?- dejo su taza en la mesa violentamente.

-Cállate y escucha, mi puesto no esta tan perdido… mi esposa tiene un hijo, mejor dicho heredero.

-¿Un hijo? Sabía que no puedes tener hijos pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver un niño en esto?

-Perdona, error mio- toco su frente. –Quiero decir, ella tiene una hija.

-¿Y una niña no nacida en la nobleza en que ayudara al Duque Lancaster?- pregunto divertido.

Si, el amigo de Outlook se trataba del padrastro de Krystal. Pero eso no era todo… ese hombre tenia otras intenciones en mente.

-Te equivocas, es nacida en la nobleza de ambas partes- miro al hombre quien no se la podía creer. –Te explico, mi mujer es hija de nobles y el padre de esa "cosa" es nieto de nobles… ¿Quién diría que esa mocosa es mi esperanza?

-¿Y que tiene que ver Sabo aquí?

-Mándalo a buscar junto con esa chiquilla, cuando los traigan devuelta te prometo que serás muy bien recompensado- le mostro unas monedas de oro pero el otro las negó.

-No quiero dinero, este sacrificio vale aun más…

-¿No me digas que quieres juntar a nuestras familias?- fingió torpeza pues esas eran sus verdaderas intenciones… juntar ambas familias.

-No te equivocaste- lo miro macabramente.

-Bueno, si con esa "propuesta" adelantas la búsqueda por mi mejor- busco algo un una bolsa de su pantalón. –Esta es una foto de ella, lo que tarde en encontrar alguna…

El padre de Sabo la tomo y la observo perfectamente… ya había visto a esa mocosa en otra parte.

-Es casi idéntica a tu mujer… excepto por sus ojos- los miro con detalle.

-"Esos ojos deben estar dentro de la familia… serán genuinos para muchos"- pensó alegremente.

-Si, ella al igual que lo fue Katherine será muy codiciada pues aquí entre nos…- miro alrededor mientras el otro se acercaba. –Las niñas de hoy en día ya no son como las de antes, ahora están un poco feas.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- rieron juntos.

-Acabo de recordar algo importante, ¿No me habías contado que ibas a obligar a uno de tus hijos a casarse con una de mis sobrinas? Pues te recuerdo que me dijiste que querías que Sabo se casara con la hija del rey.

-Solo era una idea, no es que quisiera quitarte el trono…- respondió asustado.

-Más te vale, esta mocosa vale mucho porque si se realizan perfectamente mis planes… ella será la futura reina de Goa.

-Y uno de mis hijos el rey…

-Ya nos estamos entendiendo, quien mejor que uno de tus hijos para gobernar este reino.

-¿Entonces ese es un "trato hecho"?

-¡Claro que si!... viejo amigo- ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos.

**Villa Fuusha**

Días pasaron desde que los chicos comenzaron a construir su escondite con ayuda de la prima de Makino. Esta última despertó en su cama algo cansada pues un resfriado que le fue regalado el día anterior durante la noche y esto le impedía levantarse. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta esta se sentó y trato de aclarar lo más posible su garganta.

-¿Eres tu?- pregunto con su voz ronca.

-¡Si, no te preocupes!- respondieron desde abajo. -¡Ya he puesto un cartel diciendo que no habrá servicio dentro de dos días!

-Gracias…*tos*- prefirió volverse a acostar.

La peli verde cerró sus ojos unos minutos y después sintió como depositaban una mesita en sus piernas y esto la hizo levantarse de nuevo.

-Vamos Makino, no has comido nada desde anoche… - su vista era algo borrosa.-Me alegra saber que no puedes saborear nada pues aun no se cocinar muy bien que digamos…- sintió como una cuchara se acercaba a su boca.

-Gracias primita- sonrió y probo lo que le ofrecía.

Krystal se había levantado desde temprano para escribir el cartel que acababa de poner en el bar y para prepararle en secreto a Makino una sencilla receta de ramen instantáneo… vamos era hija del rey del ramen, tenia que hacerle algo caliente, sabroso y ¿fácil? Aunque su padre preparaba la pasta… a veces lo instantáneo era lo mejor.

-Parece que hoy me quedare a cuidarte- sonrió mientras aun le daba de comer.

-*tos*- Makino le negó con una mano.

-¡No te preocupes Makino, puedo cuidarte todo el día!- dejo la cuchara.

-Yo… estaré bien- se limpio su nariz. –Dormiré en lo que resta del día…

La castaña inclino su cabeza confundida y después de haberse terminado la sopa se sentó a un lado de su prima y recostó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros sin temor a contagiarse. Makino acaricio su pequeña cabecita con mucho cariño mientras trataba de sonreír.

-¿No iras a visitar a Luffy?- pregunto mientras miraba la cabeza castaña.

-No tengo ganas- se sonrojo.

Newlove cumplió con su palabra y fue desde temprano a visitar a sus amigos llevándoles algo de comer y algunas cobijas para que se cubrieran durante la noche pero a diferencia de los demás días solo le dirigió la palabra a Luffy. En cuanto Ace o Sabo querían hablar con ella negaba con la cabeza diciendo que se encontraba ocupada o que no se sentía muy bien del todo cosa que ellos no le tomaron mucha importancia pues ambos susurraban molestos "_mujeres_" mientras el del sombrero de paja reía.

Para ocultar su mentira se quedo a un lado de Luffy todo el día ya sea ayudándolo, contándole chistes entre otras cosas… claro que esa rutina no la entretuvo mucho tiempo pues se retiraba temprano. Ya habían pasado dos días en los que la chica se encontraba así, duraba mínimo dos horas con ellos, les daba sus cosas y se retiraba. ¿La razón para este comportamiento? Era mas obvio que era por Sabo.

Para aliviar un poco su mente y sin olvidar su promesa a Jack, esta fue directamente a la Gray Terminal después de visitar al trio para regalarle un pequeño pastel y para ponerlo al tanto de sus sentimientos. Al igual que en el caso de los menores, esta no estuvo mucho tiempo con el hombre pero al día siguiente pudo estar un poco mas de tiempo. El vagabundo le aconsejaba que disfrutara mucho de la compañía del rubio y no descuidar la relación con sus hermanos pero aunque tratara… no quería dirigirle la palabra a Ace por extrañas razones y menos a Sabo por sus sentimientos.

-Krystal, he notado que les llevas de comer y regresas temprano… ¿Ocurre algo?

La niña negó con la cabeza pero el instinto maternal de Makino no la podía dejar en paz.

-¿Alguno de ellos te dijo algo malo?- la pequeña volteo a verla.

-No pasa nada, ninguno de ellos se ha portado mal conmigo…

-¿Entonces? *tos*

Se separo de la chica para después mirarla fijamente y se sonrojo al pensar lo que le iba a decir.

-Júrame que no te reirás…

-*tos*- asistió con la cabeza mientras trataba de alzar su mano.

-De acuerdo…- volteo a otro lado. –Al igual que tu… me gusta alguien.

Makino abrió sus ojos como platos y olvido su enfermedad pues comenzó a sonrojarse al extremo.

-¡¿Qué a mi me gusta alguien?!

-Claro, te gusta ese tal Shanks- sonrió.

Makino negó con sus manos mientras comenzaba a reírse cosa que le dio un poco de gracia a Krystal.

-No te preocupes, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo- la peli verde la miro confundida pues ella no tenia sentimiento alguno por Shanks… o eso creía. –En fin… me gusta uno de ellos tres.

-¿Sabo?- ahora fue la castaña quien se quedo impactada.

-¿Pero como?- pregunto sonrojada mientras Makino trataba de reír.

-Siempre hablas de él.

-¡Eso no es cierto!... aunque- volteo a ver hacia otro lado mientras trataba de recordar.

_**Flashback**_

_Makino bajo por las escaleras aun dormida y mientras se tallaba sus ojos vio a su pequeña prima viendo tres manzanas._

_-Buen día, primita- sonrió._

_-¡Buen día, Makino!- saludo demasiado feliz._

_-¿Qué haces?- pregunto curiosa._

_-Estoy escogiendo que manzana le daré a los chicos…- volvió a analizar los frutos._

_Makino encogió los hombros y se dedico a hacer el desayuno._

_-¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?- pregunto mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador pero al no obtener una respuesta volteo hacia atrás para ver que estaba haciendo la niña._

_-Muy bien, Luffy es el mas chico de nosotros así que le llevare la mas tierna…- cogió una manzana redonda y que en su tallo aun tenia una hoja. Al sonreírle la metió en una canasta._

_-De acuerdo… hare huevos revueltos- se dijo así misma la peli verde._

_-Bueno… ambas son grandes y se ven apetitosas- cruzo sus brazos. –No creo que tengan algo diferente- metió una al canasto y al tomar la ultima, esta se le resbalo de sus manos y rodo hasta los pies de Makino. La mayor la recogió y se la tendió a la castaña._

_-Veo que en verdad te importan- sonrió._

_-Algo así… gracias- tomo la manzana y la miro con cara de asco. –Esta será para Ace._

_-¿Y porque esa será para Ace?_

_-No losé, prefiero que la de Sabo sea la limpia- saco su lengua._

_-¿Hay alguna razón en especial?- pregunto aun mas curiosa._

_-Bueno…- se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado. –Es rubio._

_Después de esa respuesta Makino comenzó a reírse causándole enojo a su prima y se dedico a seguir cocinando._

* * *

_-¡Ya estoy aquí!- Krystal anuncio su llegada al bar._

_-Pensé que te vería en casa- respondió Makino mientras limpiaba un vaso._

_La niña tomo un asiento en la barra y le sonrió a la chica._

_-¡¿Sabias que Sabo es muy bueno construyendo?!- menciono emocionada._

_-¿Enserio?- guardo el vaso y se acercó a la barra._

_-¡Si, debería pedirle que me enseñe!- se sonrojo._

_-¿Y sabias que Ace es pecoso?- pregunto en forma de broma._

_-Si además que es un buen…- miro a su prima quien estaba riendo y su humor cambio. -¡No me menciones a ese pecoso del mal, siempre cambia de humor y me molesta!_

_-El amor infantil...- dijo un hombre mientras bebía de su tarro._

_-¡Pero de que demonios habla este!- grito Krystal y fue callada por Makino._

_-Si si, Sabo es genial- comento riendo mientras le tapaba la boca a Krystal._

_-¡¿Verdad que no bromeo?!- cambio de humor y volvió a elogiar al rubio._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Debería dejar de hablar- se golpeo la frente.

-*tos*- Makino toco uno de los hombros de la niña. –Deberías invitarlos en tu cumpleaños.

Krystal se quedo en shock ya que no recordaba que en dos días seria su cumpleaños… tenia que hablar con ellos cuanto antes.

-Creo que iré a visitarlos para hablar de ello… Ace es el único que sabe- se levanto de la cama y se llevo los platos sucios.

-Llévales las sabanas que están guardadas en el cajón y prepárales algo antes de irte- ordeno la mayor mientras se acostaba.

-De acuerdo, llegare un poco temprano- busco las sabanas y en cuanto las tuvo, salió de la habitación.

Una vez en la cocina pensó un poco sobre que podía darles a los chicos por lo que opto algo sencillo: sándwiches. Saco algo alegre los ingredientes y según era el dueño del alimento su humor cambiaba, el de Luffy lo preparo con una sonrisa, el de Ace algo neutral y cuando le toco hacer el de Sabo cantaba una cancioncita inventada por ella. En cuanto termino deposito en su confiable canasta los sándwiches y las sabanas previamente dobladas. Salió de la casa sin antes despedirse de Makino y se puso en marcha.

**En una isla desconocida…**

Muy lejos del hogar de los niños, se encontraba unas tierras donde las flores de cerezo gobernaban. A la orilla del mar se apreciaba una montaña quien a sus adentros vivía una familia respetada y el líder de esta siempre se sentaba afuera de su casa para apreciar el paisaje y trabajar en sus asuntos.

El hombre con manos cansadas y temblorosas estaba analizando una especie de piedra preciosa que el mismo había encontrado. Al llegar el cansancio suspiro profundamente mientras observaba los pétalos de cerezo caer.

-¿Otra vez viendo ese diamante?- pregunto una voz femenina joven.

El hombre se limito a voltear así que solo sonrió.

-Querida, esta piedra no se trata de un diamante- miro con detalle el objeto. –Esto vale aun más…

-¿Piensas venderlo?

-No querida… esto me puede ayudar mucho.

El viento se llevo nuevos pétalos y movió alegremente las ramas de los arboles. Era un día perfecto para disfrutarlo a solas… o eso pensaba antes de ver una sombra a lo lejos.

-Papá… ¿Esa no es una persona?- pregunto la chica.

-Rápido, entra a la casa y no salgas hasta que yo te llame- oculto en uno de sus bolsillos la piedra y acerco un bastón que tenía por ahí.

La joven obedeció a su padre y espero a la señal de este. El hombre era muy digno a temer en su hogar pues este ocultaba un poder inimaginable y al estar escondidos en una montaña… comenzó a hacerse una leyenda, un mito o simplemente… en solo un relato para asustar a los niños.

-¡Querida, ya puedes salir!- escucho la joven que estaba espiando por una ventana. -¡Este hombre solo quiere observar de cerca los cerezos!

Rápidamente la chica obedeció y al salir sonriente de su casa observo a su padre sostenido de su bastón junto con un hombre de peinado extraño y un maletín.

-Y dígame… ¿Las sakuras son milagrosas?- pregunto el visitante algo emocionado.

Padre e hija se intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron ante la pregunta del hombre.

-Apuesto que ha escuchado la historia de ese hombre que se curo con solo ver los cerezos…- el visitante asistió emocionado. –Bueno, yo le contare lo que a mi me paso…

**Montaña Corvo**

Mientras Krystal se dirigía al escondite secreto de su trio dinámico, esta se encontraba practicando unas líneas que tenia en mente.

-¡Hey chicos, estoy segura que Ace no se los habrá comentado…!- su inspiración se fue y negó con la cabeza. –No no, suena muy tonto… una vez mas- se aclaró su garganta y volvió a empezar. -¡Hey chicos me gustaría que me acompañaran…!

La castaña se dio un manotazo en la frente y comenzó a hacer numerosos pucheros pues no sabía como decirles a los chicos que estaban invitados a una reunión por motivo de su cumpleaños…

-Muy bien, Ace es el único que lo sabe y por lo que he visto no se los ha dicho así que… ¡Oh vamos no puede ser tan difícil decirles que si gustan pasar conmigo mi cumpleaños! Si si Krystal, debes de armarte de valor para decirles…- se quedo callada al notar que ya estaba cerca del lugar. –Espero no arruinarlo esta vez…- se susurro.

Una vez enfrente del árbol busco una soga que colgaba desde lo más alto para jalarla con rudeza. A Sabo se le había ocurrido conectar una soga con una campana para que cuando la chica llegara algo cargada esta la pudiera jalar y así irían a auxiliarla pero eso si… la chica tenia que aprender por si misma a arreglárselas después pues era demasiado arriesgado confiarse por siempre, además para que no llegara el día en que un enemigo la hiciera sonar haciéndoles pensar que se trataba de Krystal y los atacara desprevenidos o bueno… todas esas fueron palabras de Ace. Mientras que Luffy solo dijo: ¡Asegúrate de traer comida! Pero que chicos tan mas simpáticos… nah, el pecoso no lo era tanto.

Al encontrar el invento de Sabo esta jalo de la cuerda y pudo escuchar a lo lejos la campana. Miro hacia arriba esperando ver a alguno de los hermanos pero en vez de ellos vio como el escondite estaba casi terminado. ¡No habían tardado mas de una semana y ya casi estaba listo! Bueno, era de esperarse ellos pues eran muy rápidos y _**fuertes **_según le comento Luffy el día que se conocieron.

-¡Bienvenida Krista, sube!- se asomo Luffy.

La castaña deseaba tener en esos momentos los poderes del chico para lograr golpearlo en esos momentos ¡¿Cómo demonios subiría si para eso estaba pidiendo ayuda!?

-¡No seas idiota!- respondió enojada pero después se quedo callada, no era cosa de costumbre que le gritara de esa manera a Luffy así que aclaro su garganta. -¡¿Podrías ayudarme a subir?!

Luffy inclino su cabeza y miro con detalle a la niña y al ver su canasta una sonrisa apareció en su tierno rostro.

-¡¿Traes comida?!- le brillaron sus ojos.

La chica miro la canasta y sonrió para ella misma, podía saca provecho a esto.

-¡Si y mucha!- levanto la canasta para que la viera. -¡Ayúdame a subir y te daré todo lo que tengo!

-¡¿Acaso tienes carne?!- pregunto ahora babeando.

Pero que tipo, ahora la había metido en un gran problema… pues solo cargaba sándwiches.

-¡Súbeme y lo sabrás!

Luffy asistió con la cabeza y estiro lo mas que pudo su brazo y al faltar unos pocos centímetros de tocar la mano de la chica… su mano regreso a el violentamente noqueándolo por el golpe.

-¡Luffy!- grito asustada. –Creo que necesitas practicar aun más…- bajo su cabeza.

-¡Ahora voy a ayudarte!- grito alguien en particular.

-No no… tu no por favor- susurro la chica.

Paso un minuto y vio unos pies frente a los suyos, al levantar la mirada sintió como su rostro comenzaba a entrar en calor, tanto que podría decir que estaba en cocimiento lento.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?- pregunto el chico.

Apretó fuerte la canasta y escucho los latidos de su corazón… ¿Así se sentía estar enamorado?

-A…A…A…- comenzó a tartamudear y al ver el rostro sonriente de Sabo sintió que se iba a desmallar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto algo preocupado. -¿Paso algo?

-No…no…- negó con su cabeza y al sentir que el chico le puso una mano en uno de sus hombros fue ahí cuando tuvo que actuar. –Estoy bien, solo es que…- miro alrededor. –Solo es que me siento algo cansada.

Sonrió mientras el chico negaba con la cabeza.

-"Mujeres"- pensó confundido.

-Sabo… ¿Te gustaría ayudarme con la canasta?- pregunto mientras el miraba el objeto.

-De acuerdo, Krystal- la acepto con gusto.

Mientras esta se la pasaba y ambos se sonreían, un grito interrumpió el momento.

-¡Basta de rodeos! ¡¿Van a subir o no?!- no se trataba de Luffy esta vez.

-¡Pecoso del mal! ¡¿Qué no estas viendo que le estoy dando la canasta?!- le arrebato la mencionada al rubio para mostrársela.

-¡La puedo ver perfectamente!- respondió sonriendo. -¡Ah, y dásela a Sabo que parece que se molesto!- la molesto pero el rubio negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

-¡No seas idiota, el jamás se molestaría conmigo!

-¡Niña tonta, sube de una vez!

-¡Pues ahora no quiero!

-¡Pues no subas!

-¡Me parece perfecto!

Ambos chicos se miraban furiosos mientras que el rubio se golpeaba su frente preguntándose porque veía la pelea.

-"¿Por qué me toca ver a los futuros esposos pelear?"- pensó molesto. –"No no, no me agradaría que ambos fueran esposos"- corrigió.

-Eh Krystal… ¿Vas a querer subir o no?- interrumpió Sabo.

-¡Pero que ciega y tonta he sido, Sabo!- cambio de humor rápidamente mientras le sonreía. Al mirarla se parecía mucho a Makino pero en una versión más grosera y algo extraña.

-"¡¿Y ahora que le pasa?!"- pensó asustado Sabo.

-¡Claro que quiero que me ayudes, lamento que tengas que presenciar mi absurda pelea con aquel idiota!- le paso la canasta.

-¡Te escuche!- interrumpió de nuevo Ace.

-¡¿Cuándo vas a aprender a dejar de joder?!- otra pelea volvió a comenzar.

Después de la segunda guerra mundial, quiero decir… pelea del día, Sabo ayudo a subir a la castaña y una vez arriba esta despertó a Luffy poniéndole su sándwich en la cara pero este al despertarse mordió violentamente la mano de la chica.

-¡Luffy, suéltame!- grito desgarradoramente mientras sacaba algunas lagrimas de dolor.

Este por su parte no soltó a la niña pues aun estaba medio dormido, la chica comenzó a sacudirlo pero no hubo ningún efecto.

-¡Hey Luffy, suéltala!- Sabo tomo su tubería.

-¡Primero Dadan y ahora a la tonta!- grito Ace mientras también tomaba su tubería.

Ambos mayores comenzaron a golpear al chico para tratar de salvar la mano de Krystal. Todo fue tan rápido para la chica pues ahora ya se encontraba sentada frente a un Luffy todo golpeado y a sus lados tenia a Ace y a Sabo comiendo sus sándwiches.

-Si que tenias hambre… casi te comes mi mano- bromeo la chica.

-¿Cuál mano?- pregunto natural.

-¡Pues la mía, devorador de manos!- lo regaño molesta.

-Cálmate, no la perdiste… por desgracia- añadió Ace mientras masticaba.

-Sigue así y tu comida amanecerá en el suelo…- susurro molesta.

-¿Cómo ha estado Makino?- pregunto Luffy.

-Bueno… ella esta enferma en estos momentos y no fue a trabajar hoy, se ve bastante cansada- respondió neutral.

-¿Enferma?- pregunto Ace dejando así de comer.

-Si, de un resfriado- respondió pero después de analizar el asunto miro rápidamente al pecoso y sonrió macabramente. -¿Estas preocupado por mi prima?

-Pero que dices, además de tonta también eres mentirosa- respondió levemente sonrojado.

La chica se quedo boquiabierta y después se jalo de sus cabellos ¡¿El idiota estaba sonrojado?!

-No puede ser, tu no, tu no… eres un tonto, ¿Por qué tu?- comenzó a hablar dejando a los niños confundidos.

-¿Qué tanto dices?- la interrumpió Luffy.

-¡A Ace le gusta Makino! ¡¿Qué no lo ves?!- grito exageradamente.

-¡No es cierto!- se sonrojo.

-¡Claro que si!- respondió.

-¡Ya cállense!- grito Sabo un poco harto.

-Perdóname Sabo, no volveré a gritar- se oculto en sus cabellos.

-Deberías pasarme tu secreto sobre como callarla- añadió Ace.

Pasaron unos minutos después y los chicos que aun comían acabaron sus sándwiches. Sabo fue el único quien agradeció en nombre de los tres por lo cual la niña ya sentía que se desvanecía. Mientras sentía como su rostro se quemaba vio a Luffy tomar su tubería y después levantarse.

-¡Vamos a cazar cocodrilos!- grito Luffy muy animado.

-¡Si!- aceptaron sus hermanos mientras también tomaban sus tuberías y se levantaban.

-¡Hey, esperen un segundo!- los detuvo su "no madre" Krystal.

-¡Pero Krista!- protesto Luffy.

-¡¿Vas a comenzar a joder otra vez?!- pregunto Ace furioso pero la niña solo negó la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-"Esto es caso perdido, tengo que pensar en algo"- pensó Ace.

-Hey Sabo, dile algo- le susurro a su hermano.

El rubio asistió con la cabeza y miro a Krystal.

-Descuida, no nos ocurrirá nada- comento.

-Eso ya lo se, si ustedes son muy fuertes- les regalo una sonrisa aun mas grande. –Es mas, nunca lo dudaría.

-¿Y…?- iba a interrumpir Ace pero fue callado por sus hermanos.

-¿Podría ir con ustedes?- pregunto mientras la miraban extrañados. -¡Vamos, puedo ser de utilidad!- pero aun así los niños no cambiaban de cara, de echo… Ace parecía el más sorprendido.

-Bueno… si tanto quieres- comento Sabo.

-¡Eso es genial Krista, si logras vencer alguno serás mi primer nakama!- añadió Luffy tomándola de la mano y jalándola en el proceso.

-¿Nakama?- se pregunto ella misma.

-Hey Luffy, ten cuidado- le dijo Ace al ver que estaban apunto de bajar.

Las palabras del líder no funcionaron del todo pues, Luffy creyó que al bajar con Krystal agarrada de su espalda nada malo pasaría pero no fue asi. El menor no pudo sostenerse muy bien así que accidentalmente se soltó.

-¡Luffy!- grito Krystal mientras se abrazaba más de él.

-¡Sabo!- grito Ace mirando al rubio.

Luffy pensó rápido y ahora era su espalda la que se estrellaría en el suelo y no la de Krystal.

-¡Gomu Gomu no…!- grito mientras succionaba aire.

Ace y Sabo bajaron rápidamente del árbol pero al ver que los chicos ya se iban a estrellar aumentaron la velocidad.

-¿Gomu?- se cuestiono Krystal mientras miraba a Luffy quien aun succionaba aire.

Poco a poco ella sintió como se inflaba el estomago de Luffy pero ya no le quedaba tiempo para averiguar de que se trataba pues ya le quedaban dos segundos para su fin. Lo siguiente que sintió fue como rebotaba sobre una gran cama y la lanzaba a unos pocos metros de ahí.

-Fuu…sen- dijo el chico mientras sentía que se le iba el aire.

Si, Luffy se inflo como globo y eso fue lo que amortiguo la caída de ambos niños. Pero por el peso de Krystal esta misma le quito el aire mientras era lanzada a otro lado.

-¡Luffy!- corrió a socorrerlo Ace. -¡Si serás idiota, te dije que tuvieras cuidado!- lo tomo por su camisa.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- elogio Sabo.

-¡Krystal!- grito Ace desesperado mientras vio a la castaña tirada.

Rápidamente este fue en su auxilio y violentamente la volteo para después sentarla y sostenerla en sus brazos.

-¿Com…como?- pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

-Luffy uso sus poderes- respondió.

-Me alegra bastante… sabia que me salvaría- dijo acurrucándose en los brazos de… ¿Ace?

Ace miro atentamente a Krystal quien tenia unos raspones en su rostro pero también sostenía una hermosa sonrisa, sabia que era dedicada para Luffy pues el la había salvado.

-¡Krystal! ¡¿Estas bien?!- grito Sabo quien iba en su auxilio junto con Luffy.

-¿Sabo?- abrió de golpe sus ojos y miro a Ace quien la miraba tiernamente. -¡Pero que demonios!- se levanto y se apartó del pecoso.

-¡Krista!- se lanzo Luffy a ella, cayendo juntos al suelo.

-¡Idiota!- grito ella mientras lo abrazaba. -¡Eres un vil tonto!- lo abrazo mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

Sabo miro confundido a Ace quien parecía sonreírles a la pareja de infantes abrazándose.

-"Ace…tu"- miro a Krystal quien se separaba de Luffy. –"Eso explica bastante".

-¡Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo, fue tan emocionante!- le sujeto los hombros la castaña a Luffy.

-¡Si, también puedes ayudarme a mejorar mis poderes!- añadió.

-¡Y también podemos mejorar tu flexibilidad!- se le dibujaron estrellitas en ambos ojos.

-¡Al fin seré como Shanks!- sujeto con emoción su sombrero de paja.

-¿Shanks?- este asistió. -¿El novio de Makino?

Luffy inclino su cabeza confundido y se metió un dedo a la nariz.

-¿Novio, que es eso?- pregunto inocentemente.

Krystal sin palabras miro a Ace y a Sabo y les indico que le explicaran pero ambos estaban peor que Luffy pues también se mostraron confundidos.

-Bueno… es complicado y cursi- miro a Luffy. –Es mejor no hablar de ello, mejor vayamos a cazar cocodrilos.

-¡Si!- grito mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo sin sus hermanos y amiga.

-¡Hey Luffy, espéranos!- Ace fue tras el.

Krystal quien aun estaba en el suelo soltó una risita y después se vio interrumpida de Sabo quien le extendió su mano.

-¿Vamos?- pregunto con ligera sonrisa.

-¡Claro que si!- la acepto y ambos corrieron persiguiendo a Ace y a Luffy.

El cuarteto llego hasta un lago donde habitaban cocodrilos gigantes pero por el momento estos estaban escondidos así que tenían que planear en una carnada para obligarlos a salir. Mientras los niños se enfocaron a buscar lo necesario, Krystal se quedo sentada esperándolos.

-Cocodrilos… estos chicos si que están locos- negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

Algo no la dejaba tranquila pues… tenia algo importante que pedirles al trio, algo que ha estado planeando desde que recordó el sobre de su padre. Sea como fuera se tenía que solucionar de inmediato su preocupación.

-¡Hemos encontrado pescado!- le anuncio Luffy asustándola en el proceso.

-Muy bien, cada uno utilizara su pescado como quiera para atraer un cocodrilo- comenzó a ordenar Ace. –El primero que derrote a uno, es el mas fuerte.

-Pero que idiotez…- susurro Krystal.

-¡Si!- respondieron al unisonoro los demás.

-Pero que idiotas- añadió la castaña.

Cuando el trio sumergió sus respectivas carnadas fue la de Sabo que pesco primero. Segundos después la de Luffy y por ultimo la de Ace.

-Veamos quien es el mas fuerte…- se dijo Krystal mientras miraba asombrada.

Las tuberías eran de suma ayuda pero no del todo pues esos cocodrilos eran enormes y fuertes. Sabo de vez en cuanto ayudaba a Luffy pues a pesar de también ser fuerte ante los ojos de Krystal, el menos siempre se metía problemas y era rescatado por los mayores. Ace no tenia ningún problema con su cocodrilo pero algo que le ablando el corazón a la niña fue que el pecoso abandono a su herido reptil para ayudar a sus hermanos en especial al pequeño.

A pesar de que competían para ver quien era el mas fuerte se podía decir que estaban empatados pues derrotaron a los cocodrilos con ayuda de los tres. Ace le encargo a Sabo una soga que cargaba y se pusieron a atar a los cocodrilos mientras Luffy le gritaba a Krystal mencionando que si había visto lo fuerte que eran cosa que solo respondía con un "Si Luffy, lo vi todo" cosa que no fue suficiente para ya que aun seguía contando con todo detalle lo que sucedió mientras la niña sonreía.

-Te noto aburrida- le comento Sabo mientras ajustaba la soga del ultimo reptil.

Ella negó con la cabeza algo sonrojada pero Ace interrumpió como siempre.

-A las mujeres no les gusta el peligro- cruzo sus brazos.

Ace, el pecoso mas idiota que pudo haber conocido volvió a hacer de las suyas. Muy bien, en estas situaciones algo podía hacer, no asustar a Sabo así que como siempre le sonrió hipócritamente al niño… como siempre. Mientras que el otro ya podía identificar sus sonrisas cálidas a las frías que siempre le daba así que… ya se veía venir su próxima pelea.

-Pero que dices querido Ace, si a mi me gusta el peligro- sonrió. –De hecho, yo vivo de él.

-¿Segura? entonces comprobemos eso…- le lanzo la tubería pero la niña no la atrapo cosa que hizo que se burlaran de ella.

-No estaba preparada, lo lamento- saco la lengua.

-Veamos si tu vives del peligro como dices- se acercó a un árbol para recargarse en el y acomodarse para el espectáculo.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?- se le acerco Sabo y comenzó a hablarle furioso. –Tal vez Ace sea así a veces pero yo no quiero…- lo detuvo la niña.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que ya no hay cocodrilos- se dispuso a seguir su camino pero el rubio la detuvo.

-No Krystal, puede ser peligroso y no quiero que te pase algo- Ace al percatarse de eso miro con atención a su hermano.

Por su parte, la castaña solo se sonrojo pero si quería callar a Ace tenía que hacer algo.

-Descuida, si ocurre algo tu me salvaras ¿No es así?- le guiño un ojo cosa que hizo sonrojarlo y al ver que no accedería la soltó.

-¡Vamos Krista!- comenzó a apoyarla Luffy.

La castaña solo sonrió y lentamente se acercó al lago. Se subió sus pantalones y comenzó se metió al agua. Para su suerte había aun un pedazo de pescado flotando así que lo tomo y lo incrusto en la punta de la tubería para así hacer su carnada. Pasaron los minutos que se transformaron en la media hora y aun no había señal de algún cocodrilo.

-¡Lo ves, no pasa nada!- le grito Krystal a Sabo quien no la dejaba de ver preocupado.

El chico solo asistía pero su preocupación no se esfumaba. Miro a su alrededor y las cosas no mejoraron, Luffy se encontraba durmiendo mientras que Ace aun miraba con atención a Krystal como si estuviese esperando que algo ocurriera.

-"No puedo dejarlo así, es una niña y ella no podrá con uno"- pensó Sabo mientras tomaba su tubería.

-¡Ni te atrevas!- lo detuvo Ace quien aun no despegaba la mirada de Krystal. –Si interfieres, ella morirá.

-¿La esta amenazando?- susurro.

Krystal al escuchar eso miro hacia atrás pero Ace la miro asustado.

-¡Hagas lo que hagas, no te muevas!- le ordeno.

-¿Qué?- pregunto pero después de escuchar que algo se movía en el agua se quedo congelada.

-Es por eso que dijo que moriría…- concluyo Sabo. -¡Krystal, no te muevas!

-Sabo…- susurro mientras comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

Poco a poco ella volteo hacia enfrente y vio como un cocodrilo se iba asomando. Al estar a pocos centímetros de Krystal quien sujetaba con fuerza la tubería… no dudo en lanzarle el primer golpe que al parecer lo noqueo dejando a los niños boquiabierto. Rápidamente ella salió del agua y abrazo a Sabo muy asustada mientras dejaba caer la tubería de Ace.

-¡Tiene razón Ace, no me gusta el peligro!- abrazo con mas fuerza a Sabo mientras lloraba con fuerza.

-¡Pero que dices Krista, eres tan genial!- se le acerco Luffy con estrellas en sus ojos. -¡Eres la mujer mas fuerte que he visto, desde ahora eres mi nakama!- hizo que se separara de Sabo y se secara sus lagrimas.

-¿Nakama?- menciono de nuevo esa palabra ¿Por qué la mencionaba mucho Luffy?

-¡Si, serás mi nakama!- respondió feliz.

-Pero no se lo has preguntado- comento Sabo.

-No hay necesidad pues ya esta decidido- respondió Luffy. -¡Krista, tu serás nakama del futuro rey de los piratas!- levanto sus brazos gloriosamente.

-Luffy…- comenzó a llorar de la emoción pues ella nunca tuvo amigos de verdad y ahora que los había encontrado, uno de ellos ya la llamaba por esa hermosa palabra… _"Nakama"._

-No te ilusiones mucho Luffy, ese cocodrilo ya es viejo y débil- interrumpió Ace quien señalaba al reptil noqueado. En efecto, no se trataba de uno de semejante tamaño como los otros pues era pálido y muy flaco pero eso no le quitaba el triunfo a Newlove.

El enojo corría por las venas de la chica… por primera vez comenzó a pensar que el pecoso que se porto bien con ella nunca existió es mas, comenzaba a odiar a este Ace que solo sabia como joder a la gente con sus comentarios.

-Lo ignoro, no es algo que me importe- respondió fríamente mientras volteaba ver con enojo al niño pero después miro a los demás. –Por cierto… ¿Qué harán con esos cocodrilos?

-Los venderemos, su piel es muy bien pagada- respondió Sabo.

-Bueno, sé que el que yo atrape es viejo y su piel no luce muy bien pero… espero que les vaya bien vendiéndolo- comento sin humor. –Por cierto, quisiera hacerles una invitación… o mas bien un favor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Luffy. -¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo si- toco su pancita.

-En realidad no… quisiera invitar a ambos a una reunión que será pasado mañana por mi cumpleaños- se sonrojo.

-¿Cumpleaños? ¡¿Acaso cumplirás años, Krista?!- la niña solo asistió. -¡¿Y habrá mucha comida?!

-Si tú lo deseas, puedo preparar algo.

-¡Carne, quiero mucha carne!- comenzó a pedirle con devoción su deseo.

-Veré que puedo hacer…- miro con ternura al pequeño.

-Espera un momento- interrumpió Sabo. –Algo no me huele muy bien aquí, ¿Por qué no invitaste a Ace?

-Porque él ya estaba invitado desde un principio, de echo él fue el primero en saber esto- miro al pecoso cruzado de brazos.

-Yo no dije que aceptaba ir- le llevo la contra.

-¡Pero Ace, habrá carne!- interrumpió Luffy.

-Espera Luffy antes de esto hay otro detalle que quisiera comentarles…- se sentó en el césped y respiro hondo.

Los niños no supieron que hacer así que siguió sus pasos excepto Ace quien miraba de la misma manera extraña a Krystal.

-Cuando mi padre murió me dejo un sobre que contenía una llave… después de mudarme a la villa he olvidado averiguar que es lo que contiene el cajón que solo se puede abrir con ella- comenzó a explicar.

-¿Tendrá carne?- interrumpió Luffy.

-Eso quisiera- bromeo la chica. –En fin, no puedo volver sola al restaurante pues el que se quedo de encargado… me da un poco de miedo y es aquí donde ustedes entran.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- analizo Sabo.

-Si, pero no solo eso… les pagare, el restaurante tiene miles de cosas lujosas que valen demasiado y como dice el testamento de mi padre, todo es mio- trato de hacer tentadora la propuesta.

-¿Solo nos quieres porque te da miedo el encargado?- pregunto malhumorado Ace.

-No solo es por eso, ese tipo siempre me ha dado muy mala espina y el tiempo en que estuvimos a solas siempre susurraba cosas, me miraba extraño y hasta llego a oler mi cabeza varias veces- después de eso el trio abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¡Sera divertido!- respondió Luffy. -¡Quiero patearle el trasero a ese cabron!

-¡Pero Luffy, yo no he dicho que debes hacerlo!- negó con sus manos mientras reía.

-Ya somos dos, este idiota no podrá tocarte de nuevo- añadió Sabo.

-¡¿Acaso no me están escuchando par de idiotas?!

-Mientras pagues bien, yo también me apunto- y por ultimo acepto Ace.

-De acuerdo, si ustedes lo desean… ¡Vamos a patearle el trasero al cabron de Tom!- levanto su puño mientras los demás incluyendo Ace sonreían.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto Sabo.

-Pasado mañana pasare por ustedes para irnos, una vez que hayamos salido de esta iremos a mi antigua casa en Goa y por ultimo celebraremos en casa de Makino- sonrió.

-¿Entonces no te veremos mañana?- pregunto Luffy.

-No y tampoco pasado mañana- guiño un ojo. –Y recuerden que no deseo ningún regalo de cumpleaños pero si ustedes quieren tomarse la molestia…- comenzó a caminar.

-Mujeres- dijeron al unisonoro Ace y Sabo.

-¡Al fin, carne!- comento Luffy. -¡Hasta pronto Krista!- se despidió de la chica.

La castaña volteo hacia atrás y se despidió con su mano de los chicos.

-Al fin se fue- dijo Ace quien se dirigía a los cocodrilos. –Llevemos a vender esto y después ya pensaremos en que podemos comer.

Sus hermanos asistieron y llevaron los cuatro cocodrilos con dificultad a vender mientras que Krystal llegaba a su casa a cuidar de Makino.

**Esa misma noche…**

Después de cenar de nuevo venado, Ace se separo de sus hermanos para revisar e improvisar nuevas trampas. Luffy noto algo raro en su hermano pero al preguntarle a Sabo este negó que era lo que tenía… pero lo que no pensó el menor es que el rubio sabía a la perfección que le sucedía al pecoso.

-"Nunca menciono que había convivido con una niña y ahora que lo hace… se ve mas extraño y malhumorado que antes"- comenzó a pensar mientras miraba como se quedaba dormido Luffy. –"Debe ser cosa mía pero yo sé que Krystal tiene mucho que ver aquí, solo espero que Ace no se lastime mucho"- se asomo a ver como su hermano armaba las nuevas trampas innecesarias.

Mientras tanto Ace en tierra comenzó a desesperarse pues cada vez que armaba una trampa algo salía mal, cada vez que excavaba un hoyo el terminaba dentro de él y por cada idea esta terminaba siendo un dolor de cabeza.

-¡¿Qué carajo me esta pasando?!- grito furioso mientras caminaba y volvía a caer en un hoyo.

Sabo quien fue el único testigo de esto se mordió la legua y se tapo su boca para no reírse de Ace pero era algo inevitable.

-¿A quien engañas Ace? Ambos sabemos que la quieres…- comenzó a susurrar. –Y por desgracia… yo también he empezado a quererla de la misma manera- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse a dormir sin ver como su hermano salía del hoyo en el que estaba.

**Al día siguiente…**

Sabo fue el primero en levantarse y se aseguro de comprobar que Ace estuviera a su lado pero esto no fue así. Corrió hasta una ventana pero tampoco se encontraba en el hoyo de ayer pues este ya estaba tapado.

-¿A dónde te fuiste?- se pregunto mientras miraba alrededor.

No muy lejos de ahí, exactamente en la guarida de la familia Dadan se encontraba un intruso entrando con cuidado. Todos los bandidos incluyendo Dadan se encontraban dormidos en el suelo, los pies del intruso paso con cuidado por los brazos y piernas de los hombres.

Unos golpecitos en la frente de Dogra y Magra causados con un dedo, los despertó rápidamente y al ver el intruso guardaron silencio y con cuidado salieron de la cabaña junto a este desconocido.

-¡Ace!- grito Magra mientras abrazaba al pecoso.

-Cállate que los despertaras- interrumpió el enano y después miro a Ace. -La jefa nos conto que ustedes crearon un escondite en un árbol.

-Si… me supuse que fue ella quien activo la trampa- añadió. –Estoy aquí para pedirles un consejo.

-¿Consejo?- le pregunto confundido Dogra.

-Si…- se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

Al ver esto el dúo se miro mutuamente y sonrieron, esto ya les sonaba familiar.

-¿Es sobre una chica?- pregunto el pequeño.

-No no, de eso no quiero hablar- negó con la cabeza mientras respondía molesto.

-Lo es- sonrió Dogra.

-Esto me recuerda a mi primer amor… ella solía ser muy callada y reservada ante todo- comenzó a volver a contar Magra la historia de su primer amor.

-¿Puedes callarte? Debemos escuchar a Ace primero.

-¿Por qué nunca me dejan continuar?- se pregunto algo triste el moreno.

-Cuéntanos Ace, ¿En que podemos ayudarte? Pues somos todos unos casanovas- se acomodó la ropa mientras Magra se peinaba.

-¿Y quien carajos les dijo que me refería de una chica?- se sonrojo a morir.

-Yo conocí a una niña que negaba su amor y también se ponía de ese color- el moreno señalo la cara de Ace.

-¡Lo ves, estas enamorado!- le pego son un codo el pequeño.

-¡¿Y porque si pusiste atención a eso?!- reclamo.

-¡¿Podrían cerrar la boca?!- grito el pecoso pero fue callado y arrastrado lejos de ahí para evitar que despertara a los demás.

Una vez detrás de unos arboles los ladrones en especial Dogra se dispusieron a sacarle la verdad a Ace.

-Yo nunca te he visto con una chica, cuéntanos ¿Cómo es ella?- pregunto Dogra divertido.

-¿Es linda?- ahora pregunto Magra.

-¿Es educada o es una traviesa?- comenzó a reírse Dogra. –A Ace le quedaría muy bien una seriecita y educada.

-¿De que color son sus ojos?

-¿Dónde la conociste?

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo mientras Ace se ponía aun mas rojo y comenzaba a sudar.

-Solo les quería… quería- comenzó a rascarse su nuca.

-¿Es Makino?- pregunto Magra.

Ace solo lo miro pero no dijo nada más.

-El primer amor de un hombre es una mujer mayor que el- añadió Dogra.

-¿Cómo tu con Dadan?- comenzó a reírse.

-¡Jodido hombre!- comenzaron a pelearse.

-No es Makino… ella solo es muy bonita y amable para mi- comenzó a hablar mientras era ignorado. –Ella es diferente a ella… es mas que linda.

-¡Detente idiota, esta hablando!- grito Dogra mientras ahorcaba a Magra.

-Pasado mañana será su cumpleaños y… desearía regalarle algo- apretó los puños mientras se veía molesto.

-¡¿Qué no es Makino?! ¡Pero que menuda sorpresa!- comento Magra.

-¡Ya solté la sopa y no me dicen nada, me es muy pesado esto!- grito molesto. -¡Cada vez que la recuerdo algo malo me pasa, he arruinado trampas y me he caído en mis propios hoyos!

Ese último comentario hizo que los bandidos se rieran de él.

-¡Cabrones!- Ace les dio un puñetazo a cada uno y como es el gran tesoro de Garp y de Dadan aunque ella no lo admita, lo hacia intocable ante todo así que no lo podían golpear.

Ambos hombres se encontraban sentados mientras mostraban su golpe algo ¿extrañados? Ace nunca se había portado así con ellos y ahora que le gustaba alguien tenían que tener cuidado ahora en adelante.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, te gusta una niña y le quieres regalar algo- comenzó a hablar el bajito. -¿Alguna idea?

-Si es por eso que he venido aquí- respondió furioso.

-Podrías regarle flores- comento el moreno.

Ace y Dogra lo miraron con asco pues eso era demasiado "cursi" así que si querían encontrar el regalo perfecto tenían que analizar mejor la situación.

-Veamos, ¿Por qué le quieres regalar algo, acaso ella te lo pidió?- el pecoso negó con la cabeza.

-Ella dijo que no quería nada en especial pero si queríamos tomarnos la molestia pues no había problema.

-¡El corazón enamorado de Ace le dice que le de algo! ¡Que tierno!- grito Magra ganándose otro golpe del pecoso del mal.

-Yo opino que le des algo sencillo pero bonito…- comenzó a hablar el pequeño.

-Algo que se veía que te esforzarte en encontrarlo- añadió el moreno.

-¿Entonces tengo que robarle algo bonito?- pregunto confundido Ace mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

-Si tu quieres, robar cosas caras hoy en día no es sencillo…- opino el bajito mientras cerraba aleatoriamente sus ojos mientras pensaba.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero… jamás he convivido con una niña mas que con ella así que no se mucho de eso- encogió los hombros Ace. –Esta plática me sirvió de mucho.

El pecoso se levanto y vio a los adultos un poco confundidos pero fue Magra quien relacionó todo primero.

-Te gusta la señorita Krystal ¿No es así?- Ace hizo una mueca y le dio rápidamente la espalda.

-¡Es cierto, es la única que he visto con los chicos!- grito Dogra emoción.

-¡No mencionen su nombre porque algo malo pasara!- grito Ace mientras caminaba. -¡Gracias!- se despidió pero como dijo antes, si decían su nombre algo malo pasaría… bueno, Ace termino cayendo en una trampa que estaba ahí.

-Pobrecito, jamás lo había visto así- comento Magra preocupado.

Dogra lo miro y suspiro mientras veía a Ace salir de su propia trampa e irse de ahí.

-No quiero ser yo el que le diga la verdad…

-Ni yo…

-Pero lo tiene que saber algún día, así es el amor.

-Tal vez el no sienta lo mismo y la ignore.

-No lo creo, esa niña tiene algo en especial que estoy seguro que si lograra conquistar a Sabo.

-¿Qué pasara cuando Ace se dé cuenta que ella quiere a Sabo?

-No lose mi querido amigo, simplemente no lose.

**Continuara…**

**¡Hey linduras, sigo viva! Les agradezco mucho su paciencia, llevo escribiendo este largo capitulo desde hace semanas XD espero que esto recompense todo el tiempo perdido y aquí va lo emocionante… el martes publicare el siguiente capitulo ¿Por qué? Porque Krystal y yo andaremos de cumpleañeras XD si si este 3 de Febrero es mi cumpleaños así que espero alguna felicitación en su review de ese capitulo -¡El de ahorita no!- ¡Dejen su muy hermosa y humilde opinión en su review de hoy! Lamento nuevamente la demora ;D ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	11. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Krystal!

**¡Hola mis amores! Estoy muy muy feliz porque…. ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Les mando un abrazo y un enorme beso a los que me han felicitado hasta ahora y a quienes también cumplen años. Y como siempre aquí van los agradecimientos: LADI JUPITER (¡Pues ahora veras como reaccionaras! Y no te preocupes, tu comentario fue como patada para el), Elinash1 (que rayos mujer, te quiero bastante porque no te duermes temprano cuando debes… al igual que una .-. ¡Muchas felicidades! Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente para ti), Miyabi Akari (personas como tu deberían existir… nah, mentira. Después será algo normal… esperare tu felicitación o no habrá mas Ace ¬¬!) y a todos los silenciosos del mal que tanto amo (también espero una mínima felicitación… ok, fue una broma si por eso son silenciosos XD) ¡Comenzamos!**

*****_**Dedicado a Elinash1 por motivo de su cumpleaños atrasado.**_

Pasos… solo se escuchaban pasos en la oscura habitación. La oscuridad cubría todo a su paso y las buenas intenciones jamás se verían si se llegase a arruinar el plan, una sombra humana observaba a su victima dormir pacíficamente. Por arte de magia unas chispas de luz aparecieron iluminando el lugar y así dejando ver a una personita explorando sus sueños. Un canto tanto tranquilo como arrullo comenzó a sonar despertando a la presente victima…

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti…- aun con sueño la victima se rasco sus ojos. –Feliz cumpleaños a ti… feliz cumpleaños pequeña Krystal, feliz cumpleaños a ti…

Makino la mayor del hogar se levanto desde temprano para sacar de un escondite secreto un pequeño pastel previamente comprado cuando Krystal se encontraba haciendo unos mandados el día anterior. Si que la enfermedad podía ser buena excusa a veces.

-¡Makino!- despertó totalmente la castaña con ganas de llorar, algo natural para los festejados.

-¡Pude un deseo!- acerco el pastel con ocho velas.

-¡¿Pero que podría pedir?! ¡Si ya tengo todo lo que necesito!- menciono emocionada.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- sonrió divertida. –Los deseos fueron creados para impulsar metas ¿Tienes alguna?- la niña negó algo triste. –Hagamos esto…- con un dedo mojado apago una vela del pastel y después miro a su confundida prima.

-Pero Makino… ¿Porqué hiciste eso?- señalo la velita confundida.

-Tienes un día para pensar en tu deseo…- saco cuidadosamente la vela y se la entrego. –Cuando crees saber lo que quieres, enciéndela y pide tu deseo.

-Gracias…- sostuvo con fuerza la vela.

-Y para que se pueda cumplir tu deseo… ¡Apaga tus ahora siete velitas!- le acerco el pastel.

La chica obedeció a su prima y sopló con fuerza mientras Makino reía de la felicidad.

-¡Ocho años!- comenzó a hablar. -¡Mi linda primita… ya tiene ocho años!- dejo una lagrima caer y sollozo.

-Venga Makino, no llores- trato de localizar el hombro de la peli verde ya que al apagar las velas volvieron a estar en plena oscuridad.

-No te preocupes, aun no me curo del todo- mintió.

-Si tú lo dices…- no le creyó. -¿Podrías encender la luz?

Makino entro en razón y dejo al cuidado el pastel a Krystal, busco el interruptor para asi crear la luz.

-Y ahora…- saco del closet un regalo. -¡Es hora de los obsequios!

-¡Genial, gracias Makino eres la mejor!

A la castaña se le iluminaron los ojos y tomo la caja decorada con amor. Rápidamente comenzó a romper la envoltura mientras la peli verde la miraba con dulzura. La mayor aun recordaba la primera vez que vio a su prioridad siendo esta una bebé.

_**Flashback**_

_Una muy joven Makino quien aun gozaba de su infancia se encontraba de visita en la casa de su tío Leon Hope quien en esos entonces seguía casado con Katherine quien aun portaba el apellido Newlove. La peli verde había recibido una carta de su familiar invitándola a conocer a suprima quien ya llevaba pocos meses de edad. _

_Desde que había llegado al hogar de sus tíos fue una muy amable anciana quien la recibió y la invito a sentarse. No pasaron muchos minutos para que apareciera su tío más cercano._

_-¡Makino, me alegra que pudieras venir!- abrió sus brazos para recibir un abrazo de la niña._

_-¡Tío, hace tiempo que no me escribes!- reclamo esta._

_-Lo lamento, el trabajo no me ha permitido hacer bastantes cosas- la soltó._

_Lo sorprendente de todo es que Leon y Makino llegaron a llevarse muy bien en el pasado ya que cuando la hermana de este murió dejando a la niña sola fue Hope quien se encargo de ella a lo lejos pero aun así no perdía el contacto con su sobrina._

_-No te preocupes, lo entiendo._

_-¡Hey Makino, que sorpresa que estés aquí!- saludo una mujer de cabellos cortos y castaños. Por su mirada se podría decir que no había dormido muy bien en días pero aun así no perdía mucho el encanto. _

_-¡Tía Katherine!- grito la niña sorprendida de ver a su familiar político favorito._

_-Me alegra mucho verte- se acercó y aparto unos mechones de la cara de la niña después esta se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura. -¿Lista para conocer a la bebé?_

_¿Pero que pregunta era esa? ¡Claro que estaba lista! Así que solo asistió con tanta emoción por lo que la mujer solo sonrió. Dulcemente tomo su mano y la condujo a la habitación donde estaba su prima. _

_Katherine abrió una puerta de madera pintada de blanco y un olor suave a talco y perfume no tardo en aparecer. Makino observo todo con atención, la habitación era de un color claro y decorada con fotografías. Esta misma era iluminada por una ventana con cortinas blancas. En medio de la habitación esta lo mejor pues ahí estaba una vieja y bien cuidada cuna de color blanco que sostenía un dosel con tela transparente._

_-Acércate… debe estar dormida- le susurro la mujer._

_Lentamente, Makino se acercó a la cuna y lo que vio hizo que una gran sonrisa apareciera. Dentro de la cuna se encontraba una pequeña bebé de cabellos castaños que sobre salían gracias a una liga que le habían puesto, arropada con finas cobijas rosa pastel. Lo que sorprendió aun mas a la niña fue que la bebé no estaba dormida si no que tenia su mirara fija en ella. Los ojos zafiro de la pequeña hicieron que su prima se perdiera en ellos, era perfecta..._

_La madre de la pequeña llego y delicadamente la cargo para así mostrársela perfectamente._

_-Su nombre es Krystal, aun es pequeña pero… yo sé que ambas se querrán bastante- le ofreció cargarla pero Makino se negó… no supo como pero ahora la bebé se encontraba en sus brazos._

_-¿Krystal?- la miro fijamente mientras trataba de arrullarla. No era cosa fácil para la niña pues ese bebé pesaba un poco y ella nunca había cargado alguno, de hecho… nunca había convivido con alguno. La infante miro a su prima y sonrió dulcemente para después reír._

_Si, una bebé linda que sonreía y que enamoro a Makino por esta misma razón pero… tardamente la peli verde se dio cuenta que todos los bebés se comportan de la misma manera ya que son reflejos pero aun así… jamás olvidaría el primer día que la vio._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Ocho años después, Makino abrió los ojos y vio como su prima Krystal seguía abriendo con emoción su regalo de cumpleaños. Al abrir por fin la caja la sonrisa de la castaña desapareció…

-¿Acaso no te gusto?- pregunto preocupada la mayor.

Krystal levanto la mirada y dejo caer una lágrima. No era el regalo deseado por cualquier niña pero tampoco era el peor de todo si no… era el perfecto para ella.

-Makino…- susurro. –Es perfecto… sumamente perfecto- comenzó a llorar.

-Sabia que te gustaría- sonrió.

La caja contenía el libro de la obra "Corazón de Krystal" y en medio de esta estaba una foto en forma de corazón de sus padres sosteniéndola cuando era solamente una bebé. El guardapelo de la chica siempre estuvo vacío por dentro pero ahora con esto… jamás volvería a estarlo.

-Es el mejor regalo que me han dado…- seco sus lagrimas. –Hace años que no veía una foto de mis padres juntos… todas fueron destruidas.

-Me alegro que te gustara…- seco las lágrimas restantes de la niña. –Basta de rodeos, ¿No ibas a visitar a los chicos?

Si no fuera por Makino, Krystal jamás se hubiera acordado de su tan amado trio.

-Bueno… debo decirte algo antes de que te vayas a trabajar- la chica le puso atención. –No seré yo quien los visite hoy… si no un nuevo amigo suyo.

-No comprendo…

-Mi madre me ha mandado esto…- salió de la cama y saco la caja que estaba debajo de esta misma. –Es un disfraz para que lo utilice si es que quiero ir al reino.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto molesta.

-Tranquila, déjame explicarte…- trato de tranquilizar a la muy desconocida Makino enojada.

**Horas después en la Montaña Corvo…**

Aunque fuera solo un día, los niños habían terminado con rapidez su escondite. La culpa la tenia Ace pues obligo a sus hermanos a trabajar duramente para terminar todo cuanto antes. Al final del día el trio por primera vez mostraron su bandera pirata orgullosamente. Todo iba de maravilla excepto para cierta persona pecosa… durante la noche pasada, este se escapo para buscarle un buen regalo a Krystal pero no puedo encontrarle alguno.

La ultima opción que tuvo fue buscar en la Gray Terminal… ¿Qué demonios encontraría en ese basurero que pudiera gustarle? Nunca lo supo pues no encontró nada. La desesperación nuevamente no lo dejo dormir así que miro por la ventana un buen rato y permaneció así por algunas horas hasta caer dormido. Cuando creyo que dormirira de maravilla,alguien lo despertó.

-Buenos días, Ace- se acercó Sabo asustándolo en el proceso.

-Buen día- talló sus ojos.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto bromeando.

-Tú que crees…- lo miro fijamente pero algo le llamo la atención. –Espera un segundo… ¿Qué es lo que tienes atrás?

-Nada…- negó mientras sujetaba algo por detrás.

-Te acabo de preguntar que es lo que tienes atrás.

-Ya te dije que nada… nada importante- se sonrojo el chico.

-¡Miren lo que le hice a Krystal!- interrumpió Luffy quien parecía mas despierto de lo normal y este mismo sujetaba con emoción un ¿dibujo?

Los demás lo miraron con atención y se trataba de unos deformes niños tomados de la mano ¡Vaya que Luffy dibujaba horrible! Pues no se distinguía quien era quien… veamos, el de pelo negro y una peca en la mejilla izquierda y en la derecha tres podría ser Ace.

El siguiente no tenía la mitad de su dentadura y al parecer no tenia un ¿ojo? Sin duda alguna era Sabo pues este era el único con un sombrero de copa lo suficiente largo que llegaba a la mitad de la hoja.

El supuesto dibujo de Krystal se trataba de una niña con cabellos bastantes despeinados y llenos de colores… en medio de su cuerpo tenia un corazoncito algo deforme y para terminar sus ojos estaban chuecos.

El último se trataba de Luffy quien su sombrero era lo doble de su cabeza, ojos un poco bizcos, su cicatriz era más grande que su propio rostro y él ocupaba el mayor espacio entre los demás.

-Luffy…- comenzó a reír por los nervios el rubio. –Seguro que le encantara.

-¿Bromeas? Es horrible- añadió Ace.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- protesto el menor.

-Ella no lo querrá.

-¡Claro que si!

El sonido de la campana los interrumpió y fue Sabo quien se asomo primero pero su sonrisa desapareció.

-Escuchen…- comenzó a susurrar mientras les pedía que se acercaran. –No es Krystal quien acaba de llamarnos.

-¡Sabia que esa tonta nos traería problemas!- grito Ace.

-Debe ser un espía de Bluejam- añadió Sabo.

-¡Yo quiero patearle el trasero!- levanto su mano Luffy pero fue callado a golpes por Ace.

-Cállate o te escuchara, idiota- gruño. –Sabo, ¿Cómo es?

-Bueno… no se ve fuerte y tiene baja estatura.

-De acuerdo…- miro a sus hermanos. –Este es el plan: Yo seré el primero en salir y lo interceptare mientras que ustedes pueden atarlo.

-¿No lo mataremos?- pregunto Sabo.

-No, si es que llego hasta acá es probable que viene a espiarnos- explico. –Debemos sacarle toda la información que podamos y después nos desharemos de él.

-¿Yo puedo deshacerme de el?- volvió a levantar su mano Luffy.

Sabo miro asustado a Ace mientras este gruñía pero después sonrió.

-Si Luffy, podrás hacer con él lo que quieras.

-¡Genial!- se dibujaron estrellas en sus ojos.

-Muy bien… ¡andando!- Ace tomo su tubería y después corrió para dejarse caer en su presa. Segundos después este termino arriba de la espalda del intruso. – ¡Lo tengo!

Sus hermanos rápidamente bajaron e hicieron miles de maniobras para atarlo al árbol más cercano. Una vez terminado el trabajo los tres se sentaron enfrente de aquel… ¿niño?

-Oye Ace, siento que nos volvimos a equivocar- susurro Sabo.

-No te preocupes, si no es un espía tendremos que preguntarle como es que sabe de nuestro escondite- lo calmo.

-Ese niño es tan kawaii- comento Luffy.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!- pregunto Ace y rápidamente volteo a ver al intruso.

El niño que estaba atado al árbol llevaba consigo una camisa blanca de manga larga adornada con volantes en el centro, pantalones negros con tirantes y una pajarita roja. Su peinado era parecido a un cuenco. ¿Descripciones familiares, no es así? Pesadamente el niño reacciono y con cierto dolor abrió sus ojos… zafiro.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto mientras su vista se aclaraba.

-Estamos en problemas…- susurro Sabo preocupado.

-Si no hablamos tal vez no se enoje- añadió Ace. Susurrando. –Larguémonos de aquí lentamente y sin hacer ruido.

-¡Krista!- grito Luffy mientras corría hacia el niño amarrado.

-¿Luffy?- abrió perfectamente sus ojos.

-¡Idiota!- gritaron al unisonoro los mayores.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Krista!- la abrazo Luffy.

-Pero que cariñoso…- respondió seca. -¡Ustedes!- detuvo a los mayores que trataban de escapar. –Díganme que no fueron ustedes quienes me volvieron a atar.

-¡Si, fuimos nosotros!- respondió Luffy.

Sabo fue el único quien se asusto mientras que Ace apretaba un puño por lo furioso que estaba con Luffy. Krystal como de costumbre solo sonrió para segundos después moverse como loca.

-¡Pero que les sucede, pedazos de inútiles! ¡Cabezas huecas! ¡Cabrones bien hechos, desátenme!- respiro hondo.

-¿Terminaste?- pregunto Ace quien se acercó a ella o mas bien, el.

-Claro que si- sonrió hipócritamente.

Ace con ayuda de Sabo desataron a la chica y al fin libre lo primero que hizo fue darle una patada a una rodilla del pecoso.

-¡Se perfectamente que esta fue obra tuya!- una vez tirado en el suelo esta se le subió encima y jalo de sus ropas. -¡¿Estas enfermo o que?! ¡Me dolió lo que me hicieron!

-¡Dale duro, Krista!- grito Luffy emocionado.

Ace por su parte no protesto si no que solo miro fijamente los ojos de la niña mientras esta gritaba furiosa. En cuanto el sonrió esta ni siquiera se calmo un poco si no que la altero mas.

-¡¿Te parece divertido?! ¡Ya te enseñare que es divertido!- antes de que pudiera hacer algo una mano cayo en su hombro y al voltear a ver de quien era rápidamente se apartó de Ace y se limpio su ropa.

-Tranquila Krystal, es tu cumpleaños y no deberías alterarte- dijo tranquilamente Sabo.

-Lo se los se, una disculpa…- se sonrojo molesta y después miro a Ace quien aun seguía tirado pero no le apartaba la mirada. -¡Anda ya, no te me quedes viendo como idiota!- le ofreció su mano.

-¿Y cual es el motivo para el que este vestida como un niño?- pregunto Sabo mirando de pies a cabeza a la chica.

-Iremos al reino y mi madre no desea que me vean por ahí es por eso que me mando este disfraz… ¿Te gusta?- se sonrojo e hizo una pose algo masculina.

-Eres un niño demasiado kawaii- bromeo.

-Tu peluca esta chueca…- pasó Ace y le movió la mencionada.

La chica para corregir eso primero se la retiro y dejo caer su algo largo cabello ondulado.

-Tu ropa es fea- comento Luffy.

-Lo mismo digo- le sonrió mientras volvía a recoger su cabello para así ponerse de manera correcta la peluca. -¿Están listos para irnos?

Los tres asistieron y fue así como se pusieron en marcha hacia el antiguo restaurante de Hope.

-"No podre darle su regalo si esta Ace con nosotros"- pensó un poco triste Sabo.

-"Demonios, no tengo nada que darle"- pensó Ace.

-"Carne carne carne carne"- pensó por ultimo Luffy.

**En el antiguo restaurante de Hope**

En la habitación exclusiva para familias numerosas se encontraba Tom sentado en la cabeza de esta mientras tenia varias velas puestas pero no encendidas y una fotografía de la niña en el otro extremo.

-¿Te gusto la cena que te organice?- pregunto mientras miraba tiernamente la foto.

Obviamente este no tuvo respuesta cosa que hizo que sonriera macabramente y después saco el listón rosa de uno de sus bolsillos y lo olfateo levemente.

-Lo se, estas cerca- olfateo el ambiente. –Muy cerca… ¡Mierda!

Rápidamente se levanto de su silla y desapareció de la sala corriendo.

**Reino de Goa**

Después de caminar bastante y pasar por la Gray Terminal al fin el cuarteto llego a su destino. Solo faltaba caminar unos cuantos metros y ya estarían en la puerta del restaurante. Ace comenzó a percibir la sensación de que el grupo no deberían estar ahí y que no serian bien recibidos. Por su parte Krystal no dejaba de preguntarse si valía la pena averiguar de que se trataba el secreto de su padre y peor aun… si Tom estaba presente en esos momentos.

Cada vez que pasaban, los habitantes los miraban con asco y repulsión al ver a los niños con tuberías y al no tan desarreglado "niño kawaii" que los acompañaba. Todo marchaba a la perfección pues ninguno los miraba con detalle. No tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar y cuando estaban frente el edificio, la niña miro hacia arriba y sonrió al ver una ventana rota.

-Y es ahí donde comenzó nuestra historia- señalo hacia arriba.

El trio volteo y recordó perfectamente el suceso pasado hace semanas. Sabo aprovecho para darle un vistazo a la niña quien sonreía a todo esplendor, la culpa lo mataba pues pasaba mas el tiempo y cada vez la veía mas linda que ayer pero no, Krystal era de Ace… o eso quería pensar.

Al ser la primera niña que conoció y ser parte de la nobleza que por cierto también detesta le llamo bastante la atención pero respetaba plenamente los sentimientos de su hermano.

-"Si no es para Ace, tampoco lo será para mi… jamás lo será"- pensó lastimarse así mismo.

-¿Cómo entraremos?- pregunto Ace listo para la supuesta "acción".

-Muy buena pregunta…- miro con detalle la puerta. –Tom debe tenerla con llave.

-¿Y estas segura que no se encuentra?- pregunto Sabo.

-¡Entremos!- grito Luffy pero fue detenido por la niña.

-Espera Luffy, ni me has dejado responder… te prometo que tu serás el primero en entrar- guiño un ojo mientras el otro se mostro molesto. –Oh vamos, si hacemos esto rápido te daré mucha carne.

-Carne…- dejo caer baba.

-Giuuu…- se alejó de él.

Después de pensarlo un poco, la castaña se asomo por una ventana cercana pero no vio a Tom por ahí. Cambio de ventana y tampoco vio al chico. Rápidamente les indico al trio que se arcaran.

-No hay moros en la costa- sonrió.

-Pero pensé que esperábamos al cabron de Tom- comento Luffy confundido.

-Se refiere que Tom no se encuentra- corrigió Sabo.

-Muy bien, veamos si la puerta tiene llave- los dos chicos asistieron y al voltear a ver la entrada esta ya estaba abierta. -¡¿Pero que?! ¡Hace un momento estaba cerrada!

-Ace debió entrar- comento el rubio riendo.

-¡Pero tu prometiste que yo seria el primero en entrar!- reclamo Luffy.

-Lo lamento, el idiota paso primero- respondió la niña rascándose la nuca.

-¡¿Entonces que esperamos?!- pregunto Sabo para después el trio entraran corriendo.

Una vez adentro vieron a Ace congelado provocando preocupación a la niña y cuando se acercó a el comprendió lo que sucedía… en la escalera se encontraban numerosas fotos de Hope con hoyos en los ojos mientras que algunas en las que salía Krystal, ella estaba intacta.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto alterara mientras corría a tomar las fotos. -¡¿Por qué?!

-Kris…- Ace no pudo terminar al ver como se rompía por dentro la niña.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡¿Qué te hizo el?!- comenzó a gritar como loca.

-Cálmate…- volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?- corrió Sabo hacia ella pero el pecoso la detuvo para después señalarle las fotos.

-Krista…- susurro Luffy al llegar.

-¡Eres un maldito, te odio!- grito mientras aventaba las fotos. -¡Con mi padre jamás te metas!

Rápidamente ella se dio la vuelta para salir del restaurante pero Sabo se lanzo hacia ella tirándola en el proceso.

-¡Suéltame!- comenzó a patalear.

-¡No hasta que te calmes!- sujetó más fuerte sus piernas.

Esa voz… ¡Al demonio! No importaba Sabo en esos momentos.

-¡Que me sueltes, Sabo!- cuando pudo zafarse un poco de su agarre, fueron otros brazos quien la detuvieron de nuevo. -¡Debo ir a la casa de ese hijo de puta!

-¡Krista!- grito preocupado Luffy.

-¡Suéltenme!- comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente.

-Oye tú, venimos a recoger tus pertenencias… no vale la pena que andes llorando como tonta si ya sabes que el no esta aquí- interrumpió Ace.

-¡Ace, no seas insensible!- se interpuso Sabo.

-Es la verdad, si no quiere perder más tiempo… que deje de lloriquear y que haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Krystal se detuvo por un minuto y después volteo a ver al pecoso… tenía razón, no tenia que actuar de esa manera si es que no quería perder mas tiempo. Lentamente Sabo y Luffy la dejaron libre y el rubio la ayudo a reincorporarse.

-Tienes razón… no debería perder mas el tiempo- sacudió su ropa y seco sus lagrimas. –Síganme por favor.

Krystal comenzó a subir las escaleras pisando algunas fotografías en el proceso, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus manos sudaban. La verdad se acercaba y lo sabía perfectamente. El primer piso llego y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al ultimo donde estaba la oficina de Hope.

La puerta estaba cerrada y lentamente giro de la perilla para después abrir lentamente la puerta…

-Ahí esta, el escritorio de mi padre- señaló el mueble.

-Te esperaremos afuera…- dijo en tono de orden el pecoso.

-Pero yo quiero estar con Krista- protesto de nuevo Luffy.

-No te preocupes Luffy, pueden pasear por el restaurante para que tomen todo lo que quieran- sonrió.

-¿Segura?- pregunto ahora Sabo.

-Descuida, necesito estar a solas- saco la llave de uno de sus bolsillos.

-De acuerdo, llámanos cuando nos necesites…- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al estar sola volteo a ver el escritorio y lentamente se acercó a él. El primer cajón principal ya estaba esperándola. Que extraño, parecía que trataron de forzarlo… con la mano temblorosa introdujo la llave y giro de ella.

-Veamos lo que me has dejado… papi- abrió el cajón de golpe.

Un libro de recetas… ¡¿Eso era lo que le dejo?! ¡Su libro de recetas secretas! Dé la impresión lo tomo violentamente y al levantarlo encontró una nota que estaba debajo de este.

-¿Una carta?- dejo el libro en el escritorio y tomo la hoja con cuidado.

"_Cuida mucho de mi recetario, en el contiene mis mas secretas recetas… son demasiado valiosas. Has llegado lejos, ¿Lista para seguir mis pasos? Ve al primer piso y arranca la pared"_

-¿Que? Debes estar bromeando…- arrugo el papel. -¡Ace, Sabo, Luffy!- llamo al trio y rápidamente dejo la oficina.

El trio nunca se alejó del lugar, fielmente esperaron a la niña afuera de la oficina y en cuanto los llamo estos no tardaron en aparecer.

-¡Rápido, al primer piso!- corrió sin ellos mientras estos se confundieron.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- pregunto Sabo mientras corría tras ella.

-¡Mi padre me ha dejado una pista!- grito mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Una vez en el primer piso observo alrededor mientras repetía lo que acababa de leer.

-**Arranca la pared**…- dio vueltas pero lo único que veía el viejo tapiz.

-¡¿Quieres explicarnos que pasa?!- exigió una respuesta Ace y para ahorrarse las explicaciones la niña le paso el papel.

-¿Arranca la pared?- pregunto Luffy. –De acuerdo…- rápidamente el rasgo su tubería al tapiz.

-¡Luffy!- lo detuvo Krystal deteniéndolo.

-Pero dijeron…- se detuvo confundido.

-¡Eres un genio!- comenzó a ayudarlo a arrancar el tapiz.

Ace y Sabo se quedaron observando con detalle lo que sucedía y al arrancar por completo una parte unas letras rojas aparecieron.

-Segundo paso, la grasa se esconde detrás del frio- leyó en voz alta Ace.

-¿Grasa?...- comenzó a pensar Krystal. –Tal vez se refiere a la cocina, ahí hay mucha grasa.

Rápidamente los cuatro se miraron entre si y no dudaron en ir para allá. Al llegar miraron alrededor para comenzar a pensar.

-¿Dónde hay algo frio?- pregunto Luffy.

-¡El refrigerador!- señalo Sabo con su tubería.

-Tu padre te ha dejado pistas fáciles- le comento Ace a Krystal.

-Si pero, el jamás jugaba así conmigo- comento confundida.

Luffy al acercarse al refrigerador comenzó a comerse lo poco que había dentro de él y después de haber terminado encogió los hombros.

-A…que…no hay… nada- dijo con la boca llena.

-Era revisar detrás del refrigerador, no dentro de el- lo regaño Sabo.

Ace fue quien se encargo de tirarlo para mostrar así la tercera pista.

-Tercer pista: Descalza y en esta habitación encontraras lo que escondido se quedo- leyó Krystal y rápidamente se quito los zapatos.

-¡Vaya, te apestan los pies!- bromeo Ace.

-¡Es cierto!- lo apoyo Sabo.

-Shishishi te apestan más que a Ace y Sabo- añadió Luffy pero después este fue golpeado por sus hermanos.

Krystal comenzó a reírse como nunca y después se concentro en lo suyo… no podía encontrar nada y aun si arrastraba los pies. Un rechinido hizo que se detuviera… ahora estando arriba de este hacia pensar que realmente hueco.

-Chicos, creo que lo he encontrado…- acerco su oreja al suelo y comenzó a dar golpes, estaba completamente hueco. -¡Debe ser aquí!

-Déjenme esto a mí- se retiro para darle paso a Ace quien sujetaba su tubería con fuerza, un movimiento brusco y ágil pudo romper con algo de dificultad el suelo para mostrar así un agujero.

-¡Genial!- grito la niña mientras se ponía nuevamente sus zapatos. –Luffy, necesitare de tus poderes… es demasiado pequeño el agujero para que alguno de nosotros baje, estira tus brazos para ver si hay algo ahí.

-¡De acuerdo!- grito mientras estiraba sus brazos.

El pequeño no se tardo unos minutos para después sentir algo entre sus manos…

-¡Encontré algo!- grito emocionado. -¡Parece ser un cofre!

-¡Súbelo!- ordeno la chica.

-No puedo…- comenzó a sudar. –Es demasiado pesado.

-Déjame ayudarte…- lo acompaño rápidamente Sabo y para sorpresa de este, Ace también los comenzó a ayudar.

-¡Esto me huele a tesoro!- grito muy feliz Krystal mientras daba aplausos.

-¡Y esto me huele a ladrones!- grito una voz masculina y rápidamente el dueño de esta tomo a Krystal por el cuello. -¡Ustedes, suban lo que encontraron o lo ahorco!

-"Este mocoso… huele a ella"- pensó el hombre alarmado.

-¡Detente!- Luffy soltó el "cofre" dejándole el peso a sus hermanos.

Un sonido agudo que provenía de la garganta de la chica se escucho en la habitación, el hombre la estaba ahorcando.

-T...om- alcanzo a decir la niña quien rasguñaba el brazo del chico para que la soltara.

-¡Suéltala cabron!- grito Ace mientras le dejaba la carga a Sabo.

-¡¿Krystal?! ¡¿Eres tú?!- la soltó y la empujo mientras a esta se le caía la peluca.

La castaña con dificultad comenzó a recuperar el oxigeno que le faltaba mientras no dejaba de toser y hacer sonidos demasiados agudos.

-¡Te voy a matar!- grito Ace mientras se lanzaba al chico con su tubería.

Tom no se mostro alarmado, solamente sonrió y con un ágil movimiento detuvo a Ace sujetando su tubería.

-¿Pero que?- alcanzo a decir mientras el chico mandaba a volar al pecoso.

La velocidad con la que mando a volar a Ace hizo que se rompieran algunos muebles cayendo así algunos platos de porcelana.

-¡Ace!- grito la niña mientras trataba de ir en su auxilio.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte, mi querida Krystal- se interpuso en su camino Tom.

-¡Gomu Gomu no… Pistol!- Luffy lanzo un puñetazo y efectivamente le dio en la cara al chico.

Krystal trato de aprovechar la situación así que corrió hacia Ace pero una mano de Tom sujetó uno de sus tobillos.

-¡Suéltame, idiota!- trato de darle patadas pero no pudo.

En un segundo, una tubería golpeo fuertemente la mano del chico dejándola libre. Fue Sabo quien la salvo.

-¡Vuélvela a tocar ya te la veras conmigo!- grito mientras Tom se levantaba para hacerle frente.

La batalla comenzó, Sabo comenzó a lanzarle golpes con su tubería mientras Tom las esquivaba con facilidad ¿Dónde había aprendido a pelear de esa manera? Luffy por su parte lanzo numerosos puñetazos lo que uno que otro le fue exitoso. Krystal trato de ir a auxiliar a Ace pero este se levanto a tiempo para comenzar a ayudar a sus hermanos.

-¡Corre!- le grito mientras ella lo miraba asustada.

-¡No me iré sin ustedes!- negó mientras lloraba.

Tom hizo una pirueta tirando a Sabo y a Luffy con sus piernas y cuando Ace iba a atacar… este le salto por encima usando su cabeza de apoyo. La castaña al ver que iba hacia ella comenzó a correr.

-¡Oh no, tu no te iras!- grito mientras la atrapaba.

Este la atrapo por la cintura y la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-¡Luffy!- comenzó a llorar. -¡Ace! ¡Sabo! ¡Ayúdenme por favor!- comenzó a patalear.

-Es inútil mi querida princesita- olio su cabello.

Al oler su cabello, los hermanos consideraron esto una buena distracción y decidieron atacarlo por detrás. En cuanto los tres estaban al aire y sin hacer algún ruido, Tom lanzo una patada tirándolos en el suelo.

-Es inútil que me ataquen por sorpresa… puedo olerlos desde aquí- volteo a verlos.

-¿Olernos?- pregunto Ace mientras trataba de levantarse.

-¡Claro y si que apestan!- Krystal nuevamente trato de escapar. –Soy portador de la Shuki Shuki no mi.

Krystal lo miro confundida ¿Portador?

-Te explicare cariño, mi sentido del olfato es mejor al de cualquier animal… podía olerte a kilómetros de distancia pero claro, necesitaba tu olor- saco el listón rosado de la chica.

-¡Así que eras tu quien lo tenia!- trato de zafarse.

-Suéltala…maldito- dijo con dificultad Sabo.

-Ser pestilente… ¡Muérete ya!- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le ponía un pie en su cabeza.

-¡Sabo!- grito Luffy pero el chico lo aparto con una patada.

-¡Déjalo!- también Ace fue apartado con otra patada.

-¡Sabo!- grito la castaña asustada. -¡Detente, Tom!

El chico obedeció a la niña y después la soltó, por reacción ella inmediatamente fue a auxiliar a su rubio y mientras lo abrazaba, Tom sonrió macabramente.

-Dime una razón para no matarlo ahora mismo- saco este una pistola y le apunto al niño.

-¡No lo hagas!- se interpuso la niña.

-Te gusta… ¿No es así?- ella no dijo ni una sola palabra. -¡Dímelo!

Si decía algo, Sabo estaría en peligro y eso era lo que ella no quería… él no podía morir por un sentimiento tonto que ella tenia hacia el… no se lo permitiría.

-Eso no te incumbe…- respondió cabeza abajo.

-Eso creí- preparo el arma.

-¡Detente!- lo detuvo la voz débil de Ace.

-¡Con que tenemos un ganador!- abandono el arma. –Por lo que vi, tú eres el líder de estas pestes.

-¡No llames así a mis hermanos!- comenzó a arrastrarse.

-¿Hermanos? Entiendo…- miró a la pareja abrazada. –Hagamos un trato, dejare vivir a tu querido hermano si… haces algo por mí.

-¡¿Qué carajos quieres?!- pregunto alterado.

-Te dejare ir junto con tus hermanos y el cofre si… me dejas a Krystal.

Ace, Sabo y Krystal quienes estaban consientes en esos momentos a diferencia de Luffy pusieron sus ojos como platos en esos momentos. El pecoso tardo en pensarlo, miro a su muy lastimado hermano y a Luffy.

-Trato hecho…- respondió sin mirar a Krystal.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito asustada mientras Tom la raptaba. -¡Ace! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!- comenzó a llorar.

Ace no dijo nada mas, cargo a Luffy y después ayudo a Sabo a incorporarse.

-Krystal…no- susurro Sabo.

-¡Vámonos, déjala aquí!- grito Ace mientras Sabo lo miro furioso y después pareció calmarse.

-¡Sabo, ayúdame! ¡No me dejen!- trato de zafarse de Tom pero no pudo.

Sabo no volteo hacia atrás, tomo fuertemente su sombrero de copa y dejo caer una lágrima.

-¡Ayúdenme, no me dejen aquí!- grito aun mas fuerte mientras veía a sus amigos alejarse. -¡Los necesito!

-Ellos ya no te podrán ayudar… idiotas, dejaron tu "cofre del tesoro"- dijo mientras se la llevaba de ahí.

-¡Ace!- grito con más fuerza pero lo único que sintió después fue un golpe en la cabeza que la dejo inconsciente.

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo paso pero… despertó sentada en la cabeza de una mesa larga. Su ropa de niño fue sustituida por un vestido azul… sus herirás estaban curadas.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Krystal…- la felicito Tom quien estaba vestido de gala.

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos y vio como la mesa estaba decorada de una forma elegante pero algo… ¿Romántica?

-¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!- trato de levantarse de su silla pero... ¡Sorpresa! Estaba atada.

-Estamos en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, mi princesita- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

La niña trataba de zafarse pero le fue inútil ya que Tom llego rápidamente.

-¿Has dado tu primer beso?- pregunto seductoramente.

-¿Qué te importa? ¡Tengo ocho años, imbécil!

-El amor no tiene edad…- se acercó lentamente pero Krystal le escupió alejándolo en el proceso.

Tom dio un paso hacia atrás y se limpio la saliva de la niña para después darle una cachetada y tirarla junto con la silla.

-Una dama nunca escupe y menos si se trata de una noble, aunque me encanta oler a ti- olio su mano.

-¡¿Cómo carajos sabes eso?!- grito asustada. -¡Estas enfermo!- trato de arrastrarse pero un pie sujeto la silla.

-No estoy enfermo, estoy loco por ti desde que eras más pequeña… y ahora que crezcas serás mía para siempre.

-¡Aléjate!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ya esta todo arreglado, cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad serás mi esposa y viviremos de tu fortuna!- sonrió macabramente.

-¡Muerte, maldito!- comenzó a llorar.

-No me has respondido si has dado tu primer beso…- piso de pie la silla y después se acercó peligrosamente a la chica.

-¡Ahora!- se escucho una voz infantil.

Tres sombras se lanzaron hacia el chico mientras lo golpeaban con algo duro, dejándolo a unos pasos de una ventana.

-¡Gomu Gomu no…!- esa voz… ellos estaban ahí. Una sombra comenzó a estirarse detrás de los pies del chico.

-¡Sayonara!- gritaron las dos sombras restantes mientras pateaban al chico y este tropezaba con la primera sombrara cayendo así por la ventana.

Las sombras, sus fieles sombras jamás la abandonaron… aunque regresaron muy sucios después.

-¡Krista!- grito Luffy mientras la ayudaba a desatarse.

-¡Chicos! ¡¿Pero como..?!- no la dejaron terminar.

-Nos bañamos en lodo, oculto nuestro olor- le explico Sabo.

A Krystal no le importo la explicación del todo, ellos estaban ahí con ella y la salvaron… eran sus héroes.

-Chicos…- después miro al líder. –Sabía que no me dejarías así como si nada- sonrió.

-_No podría correr dejando una pela atrás…_\- respondió sonriendo.

Krystal solo sonrió abiertamente…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno corazones afirmo que la frase de Ace no fue tan igual a la que él dijo pero fue como su primer intento… No pude seguir escribiendo ya que tuve algunos percances pero en el próximo capitulo se explicara brevemente que paso después, espero que me perdonen. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	12. Dos semanas, pequeños cambios

**¡Hola mis queridos bombones del mal! Hoy aunque no me pueden ver les regalo una gran sonrisa pues el conteo de visitas se elevo bastante en este mes y eso no me había ocurrido desde hace bastante tiempo. ¡Gracias por su apoyo, juro que tratare de regalarles una de las mejores historias que pueda escribir! ;) Y como de costumbre… ¡Es hora de los agradecimientos!: LADI JUPITER (te devuelvo tu gran abrazo querida, aquí ya estará la explicación a todo… y algo mas), Elinash1 (¿Pasó algo malo? Con decirte que en mi ciudad ni siquiera tenemos playa… somos prácticamente un ¿Desierto húmedo, muy húmedo? Nah, ni tanto pero me preocupaste algo ¡Gracias por tu felicitación! :D), Miyabi Akari (lamento traumarte con Tom, como me has felicitado da por hecho que tendrás mas Ace), Danielle Chocolatt (Lo lamento, prometo no volver a traumar con Tom D; ), Hannahzepeda (¡Bienvenida! No te había visto por aquí… que bueno que te ha gustado. Por cierto, me encanta tu imagen de Luffy XD) y a todos los silenciosos del mal que tanto amo, bueno sin mas que decir… ¡Comenzamos!**

***Aclaración: el "barro" es lo mismo que el "lodo" y viceversa, sé que es tonto decirlo pero en algunos países y personas solo lo conocen con solo uno de estos nombres. **

Dos semanas pasaron lentamente después de lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños de Krystal ya que la chica se la paso castigada… a Makino no le dio tanta gracia lo que le ocurrió a la niña y menos cuando se lo conto de una manera tan alegre elogiando al trio de ladrones.

¿Quién diría que estar encerrada por 14 días te sorprendería el cambio de clima? Si, el otoño se fue para darle la bienvenida al frio invierno. Tras la ausencia de la castaña los chicos pasaron por varios días de "aburrición" ya que no había alguien quien los regañara. Krystal por su parte se encontraba sentada viendo por la ventana mientras amanecía, la villa se veía realmente hermosa cubierta de fría nieve.

-Si vas a salir, cúbrete bien- le dijo Makino mientras se colocaba una bufanda antes de irse a trabajar.

-¡¿Eso significa que me levantas el castigo?!- pregunto muy emocionada.

-Tu castigo termino desde hace tiempo- respondió riendo. –Anda, ellos ya te deben extrañar bastante.

-¡Prometo no volverme a meter en problemas!- corrió para abrazarla y después buscar lo que se pondría ese día.

La peli verde solo sonrió al ver como Krystal se colocaba una bufanda roja y un abrigo. Al ver que esta también ya se iba a retirar prefirió dirigirse a su bar.

Mientras caminaba hacia su negocio, comenzó a recordar como había terminado todo así. Jamás se había portado tan brusca con su prima pero fue demasiado arriesgado lo que hizo.

_**Flashback**_

_Makino ya tenía aproximadamente una hora esperando a los niños pero no había ninguna señal de estos. Estaba tan emocionada al saber que Krystal había invitado a celebrar a Luffy y sus hermanos pero su emoción se fue totalmente al ver que ya estaba obscureciendo y no había señal de su prima._

_La joven se encontraba sentada mientras observaba el pastel que previamente ella había preparado y que estaba en el centro de la mesa; cuatro sillas vacías y por ultimo los platos vacíos que estaban servidos y arriba de estos había un gorrito de fiesta para cada niño… graciosamente, Makino ya tenia el suyo puesto. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta rápidamente se levanto muy contenta._

_-¡Feliz cumple…! ¡Por dios, Krystal!- se tapo su boca mientras miraba a su prima quien estaba acompañada de los bandidos._

_Krystal ya no llevaba su ropa de niño si no un vestido elegante, su peluca en la mano y su rostro tenia algunas manchas de… ¿Barro? Mientras no podía ocultar una gran sonrisa._

_-Shishishi ¡Makino!- saludo un muy sucio Luffy._

_-¡Luffy!- esta actuó igual que la castaña y lo abrazo con fuerza, sin duda alguna ambas eran familia.-Tu y yo hablaremos después…- miro de forma extraña a Krystal cosa que la hizo ponerse nerviosa._

_-Hola…- saludo amigablemente Sabo mientras miraba a la joven soltar a Luffy._

_Makino miro rápidamente a Krystal y subió y bajo sus cejas._

_-¿Tu nombre es Sabo no así? Me alegra verte de nuevo- sonrió haciéndolo sonrojar._

_-Si si como digas…- interrumpió una Krystal celosa.-Por cierto Makino, ¿No habrás olvidado al travieso de Ace… o si?_

_-Claro que no, él es un buen niño- sonrió la chica mientras buscaba al pecoso._

_A unos pasos de ahí se encontraba cierto pecoso muy sonrojado y en cuanto vio que Makino se le acercaba comenzó a sentir que sudaba cayéndole así un poco de lodo._

_-Krystal me habla mucho de ti, me alegra saber que son buenos amigos- Sabo y Krystal al igual que Ace se quedaron boquiabiertos. ¡¿Que demonios le acababa de decir Makino?!_

_-¡Eso no es verdad!- aclaro la niña sonrojada mientras Ace también lo hacia._

_-Pero primita, no seas mentirosa… si todos los días sé algo nuevo de Ace- el pecoso se mostro incomodo mientras que Sabo se ponía pálido._

_-"¿Pero que piensa Makino en contarle eso?"- pensó furiosa. –"¡Le esta dando a entender que me gusta ese idiota!"_

_-Dejémonos de discutir y váyanse a lavar- les señalo que subieran._

_Por suerte de los niños, sus ropas no se veían tan sucias pero su piel si y bastante… con solo decir que no se podía distinguir las pecas de Ace y la cicatriz de Luffy. _

_Esos tres tontos hacían demasiado ruido al bañarse, Krystal solo rogaba que no destrozaran el baño. Esta ahora era la única en la mesa mientras Makino preparaba algo para cenar… esto no se podía quedar así. Miro hacia la cocina y vio a su prima cocinando mientras cantaba alegremente._

_-Makino… ¿Por qué le has dicho eso a Ace?- pregunto muy confundida._

_Makino guardo silencio y fingió no escucharla._

_-Makino, te hice una pregunta- insistió._

_-Quiero que Ace aprenda desenvolverse con la gente- respondió alegremente._

_-Como quieras…- se recostó en la mesa._

_-Te he dicho que es falta de educación recostarse en la mesa- la regaño dejándola sorprendida ya que Makino no se volteo a verla._

_Media hora después los tres invitados y Makino quienes ya tenían sus ridículos gorritos puestos… bueno, Ace no lo traía pero la mayor lo convenció de usarlo; le cantaron a Krystal mientras las velas de su pastel se consumían lentamente. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, solo la peli verde sabia que solo había siete velas y no ocho… tal vez la que faltaba era para el deseo de la castaña._

_Krystal se pregunto por qué Makino había hecho mucha comida y al ver comer a los niños lo recordó perfectamente, los tres devoraban… mejor dicho, tragaban la comida ferozmente. Lo que fue para su alivio ella preparo carne._

_-¡Genial… carne!- grito Luffy con corazones en sus ojos mientras las chicas reían._

_Después de ver como se acababa la comida llego la hora de atacar el pastel de Makino y los niños al pedir varias raciones mas hacían parecer que ninguno había probado ni un solo bocado de comida en días._

_-No recordaba que sus estómagos no tenían fondo…- susurro mientras se llevaba a la boca una pequeña porción de pastel._

_-¡¿Has sabido algo de Shanks?!- pregunto muy emocionado Luffy._

_Makino quien estaba a punto de llevarse su tenedor a la boca se quedo muy pálida como si no esperaba esa pregunta. Krystal no pudo sentir más que burla hacia su prima pues ahora habían tocado el tema favorito de la peli verde "Shanks"._

_-Recibí una carta de el hace tiempo…- se mostro muy seca.-No quiso escribirme donde estaba pero dijo que después me mandaría noticias de él._

_-¿Ya puedo llamarlo "primo"?- pregunto pícaramente la castaña._

_Makino rio nerviosamente mientras negaba con sus manos la insinuación de la niña._

_Después de algunas horas de diversión la hora de retirada llego para los chicos quienes parecían que querían quedarse pero Ace no quiso causar más molestias._

_-Gracias por la cena, Makino- agradeció Ace algo sonrojado._

_-Cuando gustes- respondió riendo._

_-Estaba delicioso y mas el pastel- añadió aun mas sonrojado._

_-¿Acaso se porta así con alguno de ustedes?- les susurro Krystal a los demás quienes negaron con la cabeza divertidos._

_-¡Es hora de irnos!- ordeno Ace._

_-¡Makino!- Luffy corrió hacia la chica y se despidió llorando._

_-Pero que llorón- dijeron al mismo tiempo Sabo y Krystal cosa que los sorprendió._

_-Sabo, antes de irte quiero darte esto…- le entrego una manzana._

_Ace quien miraba con atención y ciertos celos la escena no oculto sus ganas de irse._

_-¿Una manaza?- pregunto mientras la miraba curiosamente._

_-Si, es en agradecimiento por tu valor- se sonrojo._

_Sabo comenzó a sentir un desconocido cosquilleo en el estomago pero al ver a un Ace celoso decidió quitarse de la mente todo pensamiento que tuviera que ver con Krystal y trato de ser lo mas frio posible con ella._

_-No fue nada…- respondió muy seco mientras jugaba con la manzana._

_-En verdad… gracias- lo abrazo._

_Makino al observar la escena suspiro conmovida y después miro a Ace quien apretaba sus puños con furia que parecía… ¿Celoso?_

_-Shishishi Sabo y Krystal se están abrazando- señalo Luffy inocentemente._

_-¡Eso ya lo sabemos, idiota!- respondió Ace._

_-Ace, por favor no seas grosero- lo regaño la peli verde mientras cruzaba sus dedos formando una "X" con ellos.-Ten modales._

_La pareja de niños se separo violentamente y para disimular su sonrojo, Krystal fue hacia Luffy y se inclino hasta su altura._

_-Gracias por salvarme, capitán- sonrió._

_Luffy al escuchar "Capitán" su orgullo se elevo por los aires, era lo mas genial que le habían dicho hasta ahora._

_-Eres mi nakama, jamás te abandonaría- sonrió._

_La ternura invadió a Krystal y le deposito un beso en la mejilla al niño._

_-¡Hey Krista, no puedes besar al capitán!- se quejo mientras tocaba la mejilla donde lo beso._

_-Lo lamento- encogió los hombros mientras guiñaba un ojo._

_Y por ultimo, la castaña se acercó al pecoso y sonrió forzosamente._

_-Gracias, no sé como pagarte lo que hiciste por mí._

_-Ya lo hiciste, el tesoro es nuestro- cruzo los brazos._

_Otra sonrisa hipócrita, algo malo se venia… ¿o no?_

_-Un trato es un trato- le extendió una mano pero al estar apunto de aceptarla esta la retiro y prefirió darle un gran abrazo acompañado con un beso en la mejilla. –Eres de lo mejor, Ace._

_-¡Hey, suéltame!- trato de zafarse mientras era motivo de burla para quienes estaban ahí._

_Tras una que otra payasada que paso, los niños se retiraron y Makino borro la sonrisa de su rostro para después fruncir el seño._

_-¡¿Me quieres explicar que sucedió?! ¡¿Dónde esta tu ropa?!- pregunto mientras la niña sonreía._

_-¡Los hubieras visto, estuvieron geniales!- levanto sus manos._

_-¡No me has respondido!- fue la primera vez que Krystal vio a su prima algo… ¿enojada?_

_-Fuimos al restaurante de mi padre por algo pero nos encontramos con Tom…- se tapo la boca, sabia que había hablado de más._

_-¡¿Tom?! ¡¿El chico que te miraba extraño?!_

_-¡Makino, lo olvide por completo!- comenzó a asustar a la mayor. -¡Olvidamos averiguar si Tom estaba aun en el suelo!_

_-¡¿De que estas hablando?!_

_Después de explicarle el porque se vistió de niño, porque fueron a la ciudad, el cambio de ropa y por ultimo el incidente de Tom… Makino solo pudo decir una cosa._

_-Estas castigada._

_-¡Pero Makino!_

_-¡¿Sabes lo peligroso que fue hacer eso, Krystal?!- comenzó a gritar como madre preocupada. -¡Si se entera tu madre te apartaran de mi lado!- la tomo de los hombros. -¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!_

_-Makino…_

_-¡No saldrás de aquí por unos días, no quiero que te vean si es acaso que te buscan!_

_-¡Pero Makino, tranquilízate!- trato de zafarse._

_-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡No quiero perderte!_

_Esas palabras le dolieron en verdad a la niña… su prima estaba dando todo por ella como si fuera su madre y ella pagándole con eso… no era lo que merecía Makino, no lo era._

_Por su parte la peli verde se arrodillo hasta la altura de la niña y la abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba desconsoladamente._

_-¡No quiero que te aparten de mi!- aumento la fuerza. -¡Prométeme que no te meterás en mas problemas!_

_Krystal comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta y dejo caer algunas lagrimas mientras correspondía fuertemente el abrazo de su prima._

_-Lo…lo… lo prometo, Makino._

_**Fin del flashback**_

El tiempo había pasado volando pues Krystal ahora ya se encontraba a punto de llegar al pie de la montaña cubierta de nieve. En verdad se moría por volver a verlos y más a uno en especial. En cuanto apresuro el paso para llegar al escondite fue un extraño ruido que la sorprendió y la hizo voltear para atrás… un enorme árbol estaba a punto de caer sobre ella. Ágilmente o mas buen por suerte, pudo esquivarlo sin salir herida pero al hacerlo algunas manzanas que llevaba con ella salieron volando.

-¡Lo lamento!- se escucho una ya familiar voz.

La castaña quien aun estaba tendida en la fría nieve levanto su cabeza y al ver quien había causado tremendo accidente, tomo lo primero que vio que en este caso fue una manzana y se la lanzo furiosa.

-¡Luffy, casi me matas!- el niño esquivó con facilidad la fruta y siguió corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Krista! ¡Eres tu!- corrió aun mas emocionado.

-¡Claro que soy yo, idiota!- se levanto y localizo las dos frutas restantes que sobresalían entre la nieve.

-Shishishi, lo lamento- se rasco la nuca mientras reía.

Krystal miro detalladamente al niño y se sintió algo culpable por haberle aventado su fruta. Debía disculparse de alguna manera aunque pensando lo bien, ¿Por qué llevaba consigo una hacha? Y ¿Por qué no estaban los demás con el regañándolo?

-¡Oi Luffy! ¡¿Quién es tu amiguita?!- grito una voz algo cansada que la hizo sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos azules apuntaron hacia un viejo con aspecto de ermitaño que llevaba consigo un bastón mientras mantenía su boca ocupada con una pipa.

-Mi nombre es Krystal Newlove, señor- se inclino ante el. –Soy amiga de Luffy.

-Eso ya lo se pero, ¿Quién eres tu en realidad?- le apunto con su bastón.

-¡Ella es mi nakama!- interrumpió Luffy gritando emocionado.

-¿Nakama?- se tiro la pipa y expulso el humo de su boca. –Me da gusto que tengas alguno…- miro a la chica y sonrió. –Eres bienvenida, puedes acompañarnos si quieres.

El anciano comenzó a caminar sin los niños dejando un poco confundida a la chica.

-Oye Luffy…- comenzó a susurrar. -¿Quién es…?- señalo con la mirada al hombre.

-Ah, su nombre es Naguri y me esta entrenando para ser un pirata muy fuerte- respondió entre risitas.

-¿Naguri?- Luffy solo asistió con la cabeza mientras comenzaban a caminar. -¿Desde cuando te entrena?

-Desde…- comenzó a contar con sus dedos. –No lo recuerdo- respondió despreocupado.

-¡¿Qué no te acuerdas?!- grito sorprendida. -¡¿Y donde están tus hermanos?!

-Deben estar por ahí… Naguri me recomendó separarme por un tiempo de ellos.

-Oh, entiendo…

En todo el camino, Luffy y Krystal no volvieron a cruzar palabras pues a castaña se la paso mirando alrededor, entre árbol y árbol esperando ver a su querido rubio por ahí acompañado del idiota pecoso.

-¡¿Gustarías un poco de té?!- pregunto Naguri dándole la espalda.

Ella levanto la mirada sorprendida y miro a Luffy quien le decía con la mirada que aceptara. Ella solo sonrió.

-¡Seria un placer!- respondió.

No tan lejos de ahí se encontraban los otros dos héroes de Krystal un tanto aburridos en su escondite, ya habían salido a cazar y también aniquilaron una que otra bestia que encontraron por ahí. La verdad era que por el clima, muchos animales no se animaban a salir o simplemente estaban invernando.

Ace se encontraba acostado en el piso ideando y dibujando nuevas trampas que podían colocar para el refugio mientras que Sabo se encontraba viendo por la ventana algo nostálgico pues extrañaba mucho las tonterías de Luffy y los regaños de alguien en especial.

Si, el rubio a veces extrañaba los viejos tiempos a solas con su mejor amigo ahora hermano pero la cruda realidad es que esos tiempos no le eran tan agradables como los de la actualidad.

-Ace, ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?- pregunto mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una mano.

El pecoso dejo de dibujar y lo miro confundido. ¿De quien estaba hablando? Sin entender mucho el asunto, no respondió la pregunta de Sabo y se decidió a continuar con su trabajo.

-Digo, Luffy se debe estar divirtiendo entrenando pero… ¿Y Krystal?- soltó un suspiro algo "obvio". –No la hemos visto desde hace tiempo.

-¿Y eso que?- pregunto sin emoción.

Sabo no encontró palabras para responderle. Era verdad que Krystal no causaba un gran cambio en las rutinas de ellos… a quien engañaba. El mismo extrañaba verla sonreír y gritándole a Ace. Tristemente negó con su cabeza como si así pudiese borrar los pocos recuerdos convividos con la chica pues ya se había prometido a no admitir ningún sentimiento por ella para no molestara a su hermano.

Lo que no sabia el rubio es que el pecoso estaba en las mismas que el, desde el cumpleaños de la chica su ilusión se vio para abajo y también sus ganas de verla. Para él era mejor estar a solas con Sabo que estar con Luffy quien reprocharía cada hora al extrañar a la castaña y también hartarlo hasta un nivel infinito por presumir a cada rato a Shanks. Tampoco le gustaba la idea de tener a Krystal por ahí viendo con ojitos de amor a Sabo, si… ya había sospechado que le gustaba pero lo confirmo aquel día.

_**Flash back**_

_Krystal se encontraba abrazando desesperadamente a Sabo como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras Tom le apuntaba al rubio con una pistola._

_-Dime una razón para no matarlo ahora mismo- dijo mientras apuntaba firmemente el arma._

_-¡No lo hagas!- la voz quebrada de la chica se escucho fuertemente._

_Ace lastimado y tirado en el piso levanto un poco su cabeza para averiguar que estaba pasando. Lo poco que pudo ver fue a la castaña asustada mientras que Sabo se encontraba muy mal herido._

_Segundos después vio como esta miro tiernamente a su hermano mientras se mordía su labio tratando de no llorar, Tom en su caso miro de reojo a cada uno de la pareja y después sonrió macabramente._

_-Te gusta… ¿No es así?- Ace abrió de golpe sus ojos, rogaba que eso no fuera real. No quería salir aun mas lastimado de esa. -¡Dímelo!_

_Krystal tardo unos segundos en responder pero cuando se sintió lista, bajo su cabeza lentamente._

_-Eso no te incumbe…_

_No era un "si" ni un "no" pero con eso, Ace sintió un golpe algo brusco en su pecho. El también hubiese respondido lo mismo ante la misma pregunta. Eso fue un si definitivo para el._

_-"Felicidades, Sabo…"- pensó algo triste y cuando supo que no había mas tiempo para esas estupideces decidió entrar en acción._

_-¡Detente!- grito con dificultad._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Era un idiota, otra razón para odiarse a si mismo. Un día antes de lo ocurrido busco desesperadamente el regalo perfecto para ella pero no lo encontró.

Ni tampoco lo hizo al día siguiente pero torpemente busco días después algo que regalarle y en cuanto lo encontró… recordó lo de Sabo así que decidió ocultarlo hasta nuevo aviso en el cueco de un árbol.

-Que idiotez…- susurro.

Sabo por su parte admiro una vez el paisaje y recordó lo que el había conseguido para ella y que estaba muy dispuesto a regalarle en secreto.

_**Flashback**_

_Justamente en el cumpleaños de Krystal, Sabo se levanto lo más temprano que pudo y comprobó que Ace aun estuviera durmiendo._

_-Viejo…- hablo entre sus sueños._

_En cuanto miro hacia enfrente, sus ojos casi se salían de su lugar pues Luffy ya se encontraba levantado y estaba felizmente dibujando algo._

_-¡Oi Sabo!- grito feliz al verlo despierto._

_-¡Shhh!- corrió y le tapo la boca. –Cállate o si no Ace nos matara…- Luffy solo asistió con la cabeza._

_Al soltarlo, Luffy se volvió a enfocar en su dibujo, dándole cierto alivio. El niño si que se veía dispuesto a terminarlo. _

_-Oye Luffy, saldré a buscar algunas cosas…- se puso su sobrero de copa. –Si Ace se despierta, ¿Le podrías decir que fui a dar la vuelta?_

_Luffy no respondió pues estaba muy concentrado._

_-De acuerdo, bueno… ya me voy._

_De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta. Con mucho cuidado, Sabo bajo del escondite hasta llegar a tierra firme. Los primeros rayos del sol se estaban asomando y el tiempo se le agotaba._

_-Veamos, ¿Qué le podría regalar a una niña?- se golpeo el hombro con su tubería mientras pensaba. -¿Le gustaría piel de cocodrilo? Nah, no creo._

_Algunos minutos ya habían pasado y la duda aun seguía en pie. Sabo estaba seguro que a las niñas no les gustaban los insectos, las rocas y mucho menos animales muertos. ¡¿Qué demonios podría regalarle?! _

_-Podría regalarle su propia tubería…- miro la suya._

**Imaginación de Sabo**

_**-¡Vaya Sabo, es lo que mas deseaba que me dieran!- grito una Krystal con corazones en los ojos mientras tomaba una tubería con un moño rojo amarrado en ella. -¡Ahora podre hacer lo que siempre he querido hacer!**_

_**La chica corrió hacia Ace y comenzó a golpearlo con la tubería que Sabo se había esforzado en encontrar.**_

**Fin de la imaginación**

_-No no, puede ser peligroso…- cerro sus ojos aleatoriamente mientras tocaba su mentón. _

_¿Qué le podía gustar a Krystal? Que pregunta tan difícil. Después de caminar bastante, decidió tomar un descanso sentándose en una gran roca._

_-Me rindo… debería regalarle su tubería- comenzó a golpear la suya contra la roca que le servía de asiento. –Espero que no la utilice para matar a Ace._

_En cuanto se disponía a levantarse algo que brillaba le llamo la atención. Al bajarse y buscar de que se trataba… encontró el regalo perfecto. _

_-¡Genial, una roca que brilla!- la tomo mientras la miraba asombrado._

_Si si, una roca común y corriente del tamaño de un puño y que brillaba. ¿No le sonaba extraño? Al parecer no. Muy feliz y satisfecho, Sabo regreso al escondite junto con su regalo._

_-Oi, Sabo…- lo llamo Luffy en cuanto vio que acababa de llegar._

_-¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto mientras dejaba su tubería recargada a la pared._

_-Ace no ha dejado de hablar dormido- lo señalo, parecía algo molesto._

_-¿Y que pasa con eso?_

_-No me deja concentrar- agarro su sombrero de paja._

_-Tranquilo, de todos modos ya es hora de despertarlo… Krystal ya no debe tardar en venir- le dijo mientras Luffy parecía ignorarlo._

_El rubio se acercó lentamente hacia su hermano quien no dejaba de quejarse entre sueños. Rezaba por su suerte para salir vivo de esta. Se acercó lentamente mientras dejaba caer una gota de sudor._

_-Buenos días, Ace._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Pero había otra cara de la moneda, el porque no le dio la roca.

_**Flash back **_

_Sabo observo como la prima de Krystal se le acercaba a un tanto ¿nervioso? Ace mientras la castaña veía divertida la escena._

_-Krystal me habla mucho de ti, me alegra saber que son buenos amigos- ese comentario hizo que se quedara boquiabierto. ¿Qué Krystal hacia que?_

_-¡Eso no es verdad!- aclaro la niña sonrojada mientras Ace también lo hacia._

_-Pero primita, no seas mentirosa… si todos los días sé algo nuevo de Ace._

_¿Krystal hablaba a diario de Ace? Pero se supone que ella no le agrada del tanto… ¿O si? ante eso, Sabo dejo toda esperanza y emoción por regalarle la roca._

_Sin saber donde esconder el regalo, no lo pensó mas de dos veces y acomodo la roca en una lente de sus gafas y permaneció ahí desde entonces. Fue un milagro que fuera del tamaño exacto. Aunque no le causaba molestias al chico, a veces podría jurar que el peso de esta misma hacia que su sombrero se resbalara un poco._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Sabo…- lo llamo su hermano.

-¿Eh?- sacudió su cabeza mientras reaccionaba. -¿Qué sucede, Ace?- miro hacia atrás.

-¿Quieres ir por el tigre gigante después?- pregunto mientras se levantaba.

¡Claro! Intentar vencer a ese tigre para despejar su cabeza era perfecto.

-¡Si!- asistió mientras Ace sonreía.

-De acuerdo, primero comamos algo y después vayamos por el- ambos hermanos tomaron sus tuberías y dejaron el escondite.

**Algunas horas después…**

Naguri no parecía ser mala persona después del todo. El anciano junto con Luffy la guiaron a una parte algo apartada de la Gray Terminal donde no había basura acumulada, si no que solo se veían rodeados de una superficie rocosa y para terminar, todo esto tenía vista al mar. La chica no tardo en comprender que estaban a orillas de la isla.

Después de ser obligada por Luffy a contar la heroica historia de como el y sus hermanos la salvaron de las garras de Tom, a Naguri le surgió una duda.

-¿Y que era lo que te dejo tu padre?- dejo de probar de su pipa mientras le pasaba una taza a Krystal.

-Bueno… en realidad me dejo muy poco oro y si, era un cofre- miro hacia otro lado mientras jugaba con su taza. –Además de oro tenia muchos ingredientes extraños para ramen.

-Bueno… si era el rey del ramen, eso era su tesoro.

-Si, aunque de los pocos frascos que abrí, vi que solo contenían especias extrañas en el mercado y que valen una fortuna.

-Creo que deberías…- miro a alguien en especial.

-¡Ramen!- interfirió Luffy mientras se tocaba su pancita indicando que tenia hambre.

-De hecho, Luffy llego a probar el ramen de mi padre- lo miro tiernamente.

-¡Y estaba delicioso!- añadió felizmente pero al escuchar como rugía su estomago su humor se fue.

Krystal dejo su taza en el suelo y busco entre sus cosas algo que darle a Luffy, en cuanto lo encontró se lo lanzo pero el objeto golpeo la cabeza de este. Pero este no reacciono, en verdad se ponía mal cuando no comía.

-¡Oye Luffy, toma tu manzana!- le señalo el fruto que rodaba a un lado de él.

-Carne…- comenzó a susurrar algo moribundo.

-Si haces un buen trabajo hoy, cazaremos un venado- le dijo Naguri mientras Luffy reaccionaba rápidamente y se devoraba la manzana.

-Toma, Naguri-san- la chica le extendió la última manzana que cargaba con ella.

El anciano miro con detalle la manzana y después la acepto con gusto.

-Eres muy amable- sonrió.

-No me haga hablar de usted- se sonrojo levemente.

Antes de que Naguri diera la primera mordida a su fruta, las tripas de Luffy lo interrumpieron.

-¡Tengo hambre!- se quejo por primera vez.

-¡Luffy, ya te di tu manzana!- la chica comenzó a regañarlo. -¡Aguanta un poco mas!

Para sorpresa de la chica, la manzana que le dio a Naguri salió volando frente a sus ojos y fue atrapada por el menor quien la comía con gusto.

-Pero Naguri-san…

-Un buen nakama ayuda a los demás en cualquier cosa pero un buen capitán sacrifica todo por el bienestar de sus nakamas.

La chica lo miro mientras analizaba con atención las palabras que acababa de decir. Luffy se mostro un poco mas alivianado después de la segunda manzana mientras que Naguri comenzó a pensar mientras probaba de su pipa.

-Andando, tenemos que ponernos en marcha- se levanto mientras apagaba el fuego. -¡Luffy, no olvides esta vez tu hacha!

Luffy asistió con la cabeza mientras iba en busca de su hacha y dejaba solos al anciano y a la niña.

-Naguri-san…- este volteo a verla.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Podría entrenarme a mi también?- pregunto sonrojada.

-Lo lamento, no entreno mujeres.

Ese comentario no fue tan agradable para Krystal pues se puso roja mostrando su enojo mientras veía a Naguri.

-¡Pero yo podría entrenar como un chico!- comenzó a hacer berrinche.

-¿Y se puede saber la razón por la que quieres que te entrene?- la miro seriamente.

Era cierto, Krystal no le había dicho aun su razón pero aun así, no le había gustado del todo la respuesta del anciano. Tras pensarlo varias veces respondió un poco mas tranquila.

-Quiero ser más fuerte para poder defenderme…- bajo su cabeza.

-¿Lo dices por lo que sucedió en tu cumpleaños?

-No solo por eso…- dejo caer algunas lágrimas. -¡No quiero ser un estorbo para ellos!

Luffy quien había escuchado los llantos de la niña, miro hacia atrás y observo la escena.

-No eres un estorbo, es que solo eres una niña- comenzó a reírse.

-¡¿Y eso que?!- se limpio las lagrimas.

-Deberías sentirte alagada que tres futuros piratas te defiendan de todo.

Aun con ese comentario, Krystal aun se sentía insatisfecha consigo misma. Tenia que aprender a ayudar a los chicos para que así no sintieran que cargaban con ella a diario.

-¡Oi, Krista!- apareció Luffy. -¡Toma esto, empiezas desde hoy!- le paso una hacha algo gastada.

-Lu…Luffy- lo miro tiernamente y con sus ojos vidriosos.

-¡Mis nakamas deben ser fuertes, debes entrenar duro!- sonrió mientras alzaba su hacha.

-Entonces andando- añadió Naguri mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Pero…- lo miro confundida la chica. Hace unos segundos él se oponía a que entrenara con ellos y ahora, dejaba que Luffy la aceptara.

-¡Krista!- la llamo Luffy sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Luffy y Naguri ya se encontraban a unos pasos alejados de ella y al ver que esta no los acompañaba se detuvieron a esperarla.

-¡Ya voy!- grito mientras corría hacia ellos con una amplia sonrisa.

-"Como pensé, mi actuación hizo que Luffy actuara como un capitán y decidiera llevarla con nosotros y en cambio a ella…"- miro como la castaña se acercaba a ellos. –"Mentiría si dijera que no seria excelente nakama así que… ¿Por qué no animarla a hacerse mas fuerte con un poco de enojo?"- puso una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué sonríes?- pregunto Luffy mientras lo miraba confundido.

Naguri se sorprendió al ver que ese tonto se percato de todo y comenzó a pensar en la respuesta que le daría.

-Por una extraña enfermedad que tengo- Luffy lo miro asombrado.

-¡¿Tienes una enfermedad que te hace sonreír todo el tiempo?!- pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Luffy, eso no existe- ¿Desde cuando Krystal ya estaba a la misma altura que ellos?

-¡Pero Krista, él lo dijo!- señalo a Naguri.

-Entiende que esa enfermedad no existe, te ha mentido.

A Naguri esto ya le olía mal, ambos niños se vieron de manera desafiante mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-¡Que si existe!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-Esto será un largo día…- susurro el hombre mientras se alejaba con los niños que aun seguían peleando.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno dulzuras, hasta aquí pude escribir. ¿Porque? bueno… no quise alargar mucho el capitulo ¿O les gustan demasiado largos? Bah, de todos modos ya lo publique. Muy bien, les tengo un aviso importante que los pondrá un poco sentimentales: La historia se va a… ¡Mentira! No le va a pasar nada XD Pero eso si, en el próximo capitulo nos pondremos sentimentales porque es la separación de Sabo del grupo (Oh, spoiler D; ) ¿Saben que sigue después de eso? Bueno… eso no se los puedo decir aquí pero, asegúrense de no perdérselo. ¡Dejen su humilde opinión de este capitulo en su review de hoy! Los quiero mucho mucho y ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	13. Dias de entrenamiento y noble despedida

**¡Hola mis amores! He aquí un nuevo capitulo :D Agradezco de todo corazón a: LADI JUPITER (Fue un placer, ya sabes que si me pasare por tu historia en cuanto la actualices), Elinash1 (¿Quién no quisiera golpear a Ace con una tubería? Espero que no me completes con esto: …contra la pared. D;), Hikari Shiku (Espero que llores, de la risa y no por Sabo T.T), Danielle Chocolatt (¡Perdon por el spoiler! Fue inevitable… si, Makino sonrojada por Shanks es muy mona), Valentine D. Hannah (jiji gracias, he aquí el reencuentro) y a los silenciosos del mal que hoy no diré que los amo porque ya me aburre escribirlo .-. tal vez en el siguiente capitulo lo haga… ¡Comenzamos!**

Naguri, Luffy y Krystal se entretuvieron por varias horas cortando arboles por lo que ya estaba atardeciendo. Esta actividad era muy tonto}a para la castaña pero si esto era el entrenamiento… no podría quejarse. Bueno, solo había algo por que el cual si se quejaba, le dolían sus brazos y espalda por culpa del último árbol que talo. Cuando el anciano le escogía un árbol, le seleccionaba a veces delgados y pequeños o arbustos, mientras que al niño altos y gruesos… era comprensible pues ella apenas comenzaba.

Cuando era el turno de Luffy de cortar el último árbol del día, la castaña comenzó a preguntarle a Naguri sobre un tal vez amigo en común y fue ahí su sorpresa cuando él le respondió que lo conocía.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Conoces a Jack?!- grito sorprendida.

-Si, digamos que entre nosotros nos ayudamos a recolectar basura- probo de su pipa.

-¡¿Por qué nunca lo dijo?! ¡Jack es buen amigo mio!- le comento con estrellitas en los ojos.

Por tremendo alboroto, Luffy detuvo tu trabajo y miro hacia atrás inocentemente.

-¡No te detengas, Luffy! ¡Aun no veo ese árbol abajo!- lo regaño el mayor.

-Naguri-san, ¿Acaso también Jack es un marginado?- pregunto preocupada.

-Yo no dije que lo fuera.

-Pero dijo que usted si lo es.

El hombre tardo un poco en responderle y después suspiro.

-Bueno, Jack no ha tenido una vida muy fácil que digamos… creo que es padre de un niño que se llevaron hace tiempo y su esposa falleció- Krystal se quedo boquiabierta. -¿Ocurre algo?

-Pero Jack es una persona muy dulce, aun no entiendo porque lo expulsaron- respondió preocupada.

-Tuvo muchos problemas después de que su mujer falleciera, creo que llego a robar comida para su hijo pero lo atraparon y después de tener una pelea con un noble quien se burlo de Jack, le dejo esa cicatriz.

Krystal abrió sus ojos como platos, Jack le había relatado sobre sus cicatrices pero no sabia la razón exacta por las que se las habían hecho.

_**Flashback**_

_Krystal recordaba perfectamente como Jack tocaba su rostro algo triste después de que ella le preguntara por sus cicatrices._

_-Un noble me lo hizo, tuve una pequeña pelea con el y saco su navaja… al no ser de la nobleza le dieron preferencia a él y me expulsaron-la chica lo miro preocupada. –Recuerdo una simple pregunta que me hicieron antes de ser expulsado… ¿Qué dirán los demás si saben que un noble ataco primero a un pobre? ¡Perderíamos nuestra imagen perfecta!_

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Pobre Jack…- susurro. –Si pudiera ayudarlo de alguna manera…

-Si dices que lo visitas de vez en cuando y le llevas comida, con eso haces más que suficiente- la saco de sus pensamientos. –Le debo a ese hombre mucho, yo también quisiera pagarle con algo pero el mismo me niega la ayuda.

-¡Ya casi termino!- interrumpió Luffy.

-Vaya que ha mejorado, no tardo casi nada…- lo señalo Krystal mientras sonreía orgullosa.

Rápidamente Luffy termino y dejo caer el tan alto árbol que estaba talando. Extrañamente el trio escucharon unos gritos un poco lejos de ahí, el árbol casi aplasta a alguien.

-¡Lo siento!- grito Luffy mientras corría hacia donde se habían escuchado los gritos.

-¡Luffy, espéranos!- trato de detenerlo la chica pero Naguri la detuvo.

-Déjalo, ya lo alcanzaremos- ella solo asistió con la cabeza y ambos siguieron a Luffy a paso lento.

El pequeño se veía muy gracioso mientras corría con el hacha en la mano pues esta se balanceaba mientras corría.

-¡¿Se encuentran bien?! ¡Lo siento!- se escucho la voz del tonto.

-Espero que no halla pasado nada malo- suspiro la chica.

-Deja de preocuparte- respondió Naguri.

Se podía ver desde lejos que Luffy ya había llegado hasta donde las victimas estaban. Entrecerró sus ojos azules para forzar un poco su vista y en cuanto vio de quien se trataban… su corazón se detuvo.

-¡Ace, Sabo, ha pasado mucho tiempo!- grito muy emocionado el pequeñín mientras alzaba sus manos.

Naguri y Krystal llegaron a tiempo para ver el rencuentro de los hermanos quienes estaban extendidos en la nieve.

-Algo así…- respondió Sabo riendo.

-¿Sabo?- lo llamo Krystal mientras se sonrojaba y se acercaba a él.

-¿Krystal?- respondió este mientras se levantaba junto con Ace.

-¡Sabo!

-¡Krystal!

La castaña le sonrió al rubio y antes de que le dijera algo… como siempre alguien la interrumpió.

-¿Tu?- pregunto Ace sin emoción.

-¡Ace!- grito ella aun mas emocionada.

-¡Tu!- grito como si no deseara verla.

-¡Sabo!- lo ignoro por completo y miro nuevamente a su rubio.

-¡Oye, tu!- trato de que lo volviera a ver.

-¡Krystal!- la llamo Sabo solo para molestar a Ace.

-¡Sabo!- ahora fue el pecoso quien lo llamo.

-¡Ace!- le reclamo la castaña.

-¡Krystal!- respondió.

-¡Pecoso idiota!

-¡Niña fastidiosa!

-¡Oigan!- les llamo la atención el rubio.

-¡Sabo!- dijeron al unisonoro.

-¡Luffy!- grito el del sombrero de paja interrumpiendo la discusión.

No supo como ni cuando Naguri invito a los niños a tomar té, para ella no era problema tomar te una vez ese día pero lo que si le preocupaba es que ya estaba oscureciendo…

Nuevamente en el escondite de Naguri, Luffy y Sabo se retiraron para que el menor le enseñara lo que había aprendido en todo su tiempo ausente. El anciano con el martillo y Krystal se sentaron alrededor del fuego observando como se calentaba la tetera mientras que Ace solo estaba recargado en una montaña que estaba a medio metro de ahí.

-¿Por qué no vi ese tiro al blanco?- pregunto divertida Krystal mientras veía alardear a Luffy con Sabo.

-Debe ser porque no pusiste atención a tu alrededor- respondió el hombre.

-Vaya, que torpe soy…- suspiro la chica mientras veía a alguien en especial.

Naguri miro de reojo al pecoso quien miraba malhumorado a la niña quien esta misma miraba al rubio extraño con sombrero de copa.

-"Vaya vaya, tenemos un triangulo amoroso"- Naguri era viejo pero no tonto. Con el paso de los años las experiencias y lo que ves te hacen más inteligente y muy buen observador.

-¡Gomu gomu no…! ¡Pistol!- el puño de Luffy llego hasta la mejilla de Naguri derrumbándolo al suelo mientras su martillo gigante salía volando.

-¡Oye Luffy, ten más cuidado!- le reclamo la chica mientras ayudaba al anciano y veía como el puño del niño regresaba a su dueño.

Lo siguiente que escucho fueron las carcajadas de Sabo al ver que su hermano no pudo atinarle al tiro al blanco que tardamente Krystal supo que era sobre un tigre mal dibujado.

-"Es Sabo, no pienso decirle nada…"- pensó avergonzada mientras buscaba el martillo del anciano para dárselo.

-¡Sorprendente, es mas de lo que podías hacer hace una semana!- grito Sabo orgulloso.

-¡Pero que kawaii!- dijo la chica mientras sentía que se derretía.

Sabo y Luffy miraron a Krystal quien estaba parada con el martillo de Naguri mientras los miraba tiernamente.

-¿Qué le sucede?- le susurro Sabo a Luffy.

-¡Oi, Krista!- la saludo idiotamente.

Sabo al ver a su hermano saludándola siguió su ejemplo y saludo a la niña algo dudoso de lo que hacia.

-"Kawaii…"- la chica cayo al suelo mientras sus ojos se le formaban corazoncitos.

Naguri fue hacia la niña y la sacudió un poco, al ver que no reaccionaba mejor le quito su martillo y se volvió a sentar.

-¿Qué clase de consejos le diste?- pregunto Ace mientras miraba como Sabo y Luffy auxiliaban a la niña.

El anciano miro a Ace y después se sobo la barbilla.

-Ninguno en realidad, solo ha cortado madera con el hacha todos los días- respondió muy neutral. –Tal vez ese trabajo físico le sirvió de algo.

Tomo asiento y ahora el pecoso lo miro algo seriamente. Krystal por su parte reacciono y sintió unas manos tomando las de ella. Tal vez eran las de Sabo.

-Ow, tienes las manos tan suaves- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-¡Gracias, Ace dice lo mismo!- esa voz la saco de su burbuja de fantasía e hizo que abriera sus ojos por completo.

-¡Luffy!- miro sus manos y después a Sabo quien la miraba divertido.

-¡Oi, Krista!- grito mientras la jalaba de las manos para que se levantara.

-¡Pero Luffy, tu…!- miro a Sabo decepcionada. –Creo que debería de fantasearme….

-Así que… ¿Luffy tiene las manos suaves?- pregunto Sabo divertido.

-No tienes ni idea de porque lo dije…- respondió avergonzada mientras reía con los demás.

Mientras tanto, Ace comenzó a interrogar a Naguri y el trio que se estaba riendo en esos momentos guardaron silencio para poder escuchar con detalle lo que pasaba.

-Seguro tu también lo odias, ¿Verdad?- Krystal no entendió la pregunta.

Naguri levanto la mirada y vio a un Ace con los ojos cerrados.

-¡¿Odiar?!

-Porque te derroto.

-¿Te refieres a Roger?- muy bien, ahora necesitaba que le explicaran quien era ese tal "Roger". –Es verdad que sentí algo de frustración pero perdí porque no era lo suficiente fuerte. Podría decirte que me siento agradecido.

-"No entiendo nada"- pensó la chica

-¡Pero él te derroto!

-Es verdad, no cabe duda que era un gran hombre. Es por eso…

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Todo el mundo lo odia!

-¿Y acaso ellos pelearon contra Roger?-…- En el mundo pirata, cuando pierdes una pelea pierdes la vida… pero yo sigo vivo. Si hubieran peleado contra el dejarían de escupir rencor por su boca y tendrían una opinión diferente

-¡¿Y que pasaría si Roger hubiese tenido un hijo?!- Krystal lo miro preocupada ¿Un hijo?

-Ese niño tendría una vida difícil, tendría que decidir entre tener una vida normal o vivir como pirata- Naguri mostro su sonrisa. –Si yo fuera su hijo, lo pensaría dos veces antes de convertirme en pirata. La sombra del rey de los piratas terminaría arruinando la vida de su hijo.

-¡¿Arruinar su vida?! ¡Deja de decir estupideces sobre algo que no sabes!- grito furioso.

-¡Ace!- trato de detenerlo la castaña pero el chico la miro furioso como si estuviese a punto de matarla.

-¡Pelea conmigo, anciano!- grito mientras se lanzaba hacia Naguri listo para pegarle con su tubería.

Lo que no pensó el niño fue que Naguri detendría el impacto con el mango de su martillo dejando a Ace congelado pues no podía atacar.

-¡Ace!- lo regaño Sabo.

-Ya te lo dije, cuando pierdes una pelea pierdes la vida- susurro Naguri.

-¡Yo no perderé!- el pecoso hizo otro movimiento para zafarse del anciano y la pelea comenzó.

Ace alzaba su tubería y la impactaba con el mango del martillo del hombre, trato de golpearle por los costados pero Naguri era más rápido que él.

-¡Ace! ¡Naguri-san!- grito preocupada la niña pero decidió no interrumpir por lo que alguna vez paso al causar que Ace perdiera.

Un rápido movimiento de Naguri lo hizo alcanzar la victoria pues hizo que Ace soltara su tubería y cayera sobre la tetera que estaban calentando, apagando el fuego en el proceso.

-La victoria es mía- le dijo al chico mientras pegaba el martillo a su cara.

-¡Maldición! ¡Haz lo que quieras de una vez!

-Bien, entonces vendrás conmigo.

-¿Ah? ¿A dónde?- pregunto Luffy y después Naguri lo vio como si se tratase de algo obvio. -¡Ah si, vamos!

Naguri y Luffy comenzaron a caminar. Sabo quien vio que Krystal miraba preocupada a Ace decidió dejarlos a solas yéndose así con el menor.

-"Espero que aproveches la situación al máximo, Ace"- pensó Sabo algo triste por el sacrificio que estaba haciendo.

Krystal visualizo la tubería de Ace y la recogió. Lentamente se acercó por detrás el y él le dio unos toquecitos a uno de sus hombros para que volteara con que no hizo.

-Ace, creo que se te ha perdido esto- el chico al escuchar la voz aguda de Krystal volteo rápidamente. –Tranquilo, Naguri-san es un buen hombre.

-¡¿Y tu que sabes?!- le arrebato la tubería.

Krystal lo miro con sus ojos vidriosos y después bajo la mirada.

-Lo lamento, yo solo quería ser amable contigo…- le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar para no perder a los demás.

-¡Oye!- fue tras ella.

Al alcanzarla fueron al mismo paso y el pecoso no encontraba palabras para disculparse con la niña que le gustaba.

-Descuida, no pasa nada- lo saco de sus pensamientos. –Estas molesto con ese tal Roger… no pienso preguntarte quien es porque no quiero causarte más molestias.

Ace gruño por el comentario y cruzo los brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

-Es mi supuesto padre- respondió molesto.

Krystal detuvo el paso causando que Ace la dejara atrás. ¡¿Qué todos estos niños tenían problemas con sus padres?! Pero en el caso de Ace, su padre era el rey de los piratas… o por como hablaban de él, ella dedujo que ya no lo era… tal vez murió.

-No deseo inquietarte mas, no preguntare nada mas.- alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la de Ace. – ¡Pero gracias por confiar en mi!

Por la oscuridad de la noche, el sonrojo de Ace casi no se noto. La niña en verdad apreciaba su amistad con el además de que se preocupaba por el.

-Si si como digas, andando- siguió caminando sin ella.

La chica rápidamente lo alcanzo y muy animada decidió platicar con el para que se le subiera el animo.

-Le he pedido a Naguri-san que me entrenara junto con Luffy- Ace volteo mientras hacia una mueca algo extrañado por el comentario.

-¿Qué le pediste que?

-Le pedí que me entrenada, quiero ser un poco mas fuerte- flexiono su brazo para mostrar su no marcado e invisible "bicep".

-¿Por qué una niña fastidiosa como tu quiere hacerse fuerte?- se metió una mano al bolsillo mientras recargaba la tubería a su nuca.

-Quiero ayudarlos algún día- respondió muy natural.

La imaginación infantil de Ace lo traiciono en esos momentos pues empezó a fantasear con una Krystal musculosa.

**Imaginación de Ace**

_Ace se encontraba luchando contra un cocodrilo y mágicamente apareció Krystal un tanto musculosa como superhéroe. _

_-Déjamelo a mí, Ace- hablo con una voz mas grave de la que tenía._

_Ace no se opuso y la chica derroto al cocodrilo con un solo golpe dejando al pecoso impresionado._

_-¡Wow Krystal, eres mi heroína!- grito con estrellitas en los ojos._

* * *

_Una imagen de Krystal golpeando a piratas grandes no se hizo esperar._

* * *

_-Wow Krystal, nunca me sueltes- dijo Ace mientras la chica lo cargaba entre sus brazos mientras ambos veían el atardecer._

_-Jamás, Ace…jamás- respondió orgullosa._

**Fin de la imaginación**

El chico sacudió su cabeza deshaciéndose de las tontas imágenes que acababa de ver y después miro a una sonriente niña a su lado.

-¿Y no te basta que te salvemos nosotros?- pregunto confundido.

La chica negó con la cabeza mientras no borraba su sonrisa.

-Aunque debo decir que a veces se siente bien que me salven- añadió inocentemente.

Otra vez la imaginación de Ace lo traiciono.

**Imaginación de Ace**

_Krystal se encontraba huyendo de un cocodrilo y mágicamente apareció Ace musculoso como superhéroe. _

_-Déjamelo a mí, Krystal- hablo con una voz mas grave de la que tenía._

_La chica escapo con todas sus fuerzas y el pecoso lo derroto con un solo golpe._

_-¡Wow Ace, eres mi héroe!- grito con corazoncitos en los ojos. -¡¿Qué tanto le vi a Sabo?! ¡Si tú eres mejor!_

* * *

_Una imagen de Ace defendiendo a Krystal de algún otro animal apareció._

* * *

_-Wow Ace, nunca me sueltes- dijo Krystal mientras el chico la cargaba entre sus brazos mientras ambos veían el atardecer._

_-Jamás, Krystal…jamás- respondió orgulloso._

**Fin de la imaginación**

-Pero no quiero que me salven tan seguido, no quiero ser la damisela en peligro…- lo saco de su imaginación.

Ace gruño al ser interrumpido y miro hacia otro lado.

Tras no saber sobre que mas hablar, Krystal miro hacia enfrente y vio a un solitario Sabo caminando. Al ver que estaban demasiado atrasados, la castaña tomo la mano del pecoso y comenzó a correr sin avisarle.

-¡Sabo, espéranos!- grito la castaña mientras Ace muy sonrojado miraba su mano entrelazada con la de Krystal.

-"Su mano… es menos suave que la de Luffy"- pensó mientras sonreía.

Al estar a la altura del rubio, Krystal soltó la mano de Ace para después hablar con Sabo.

-¡Han pasado semanas desde la ultima vez que te vimos!- le comento Sabo mientras miraba ingenuamente a la chica.

-Dos con exactitud- le indico con sus dedos.

Una que otra frase dio por hecho la teoría de Ace, a Krystal le gusta Sabo. No se desanimó pues sabia que su hermano era una buena persona pero lo que le dolía en esos momentos era la verdad. No hablemos del rubio pues él pensaba lo mismo al ver que la castaña tomaba la mano del pecoso. Ambos niños confirmaron lo que pensaban.

-¡Por aquí!- la voz de Luffy los hizo entrar en razón.

Entraron a un túnel que al parecer los llevaba colina abajo.

-Se ve tan kawaii cuando se emociona- comento Krystal mientras sonreía y el dúo la miraban celosos.

Al salisteis del túnel vieron que estaban bajando hacia donde podían tocar el mar. La bajada tuvo sus beneficios pues exploraron una parte del gray terminal que no conocían.

-¡No tenia idea que existiera este lugar!- mención Sabo algo asombrado mientras Ace miraba todo seriamente y Krystal seguía siguiendo a Luffy dejándolos atrás.

-¡Oigan, apresúrense!- se detuvo Luffy para señalarles que ya habían llegado.

-¡Ya vamos, cabeza hueca!- respondió divertida la castaña.

-¡Oigan oigan! ¡De prisa!- volvió a gritar.

-¿Qué pasa, Luffy?- Sabo miro harto a su hermano menor.

-Se van a sorprender con lo que verán.

-Chicos…- Krystal señalo lo que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Eso es… ¿Un barco? - ahora Ace si mostro su sorpresa.

Así fue, enfrente del cuarteto se encontraba un barco pirata a medio terminar. Naguri subió rápidamente a él y Sabo comento que al parecer toda la basura que recolecto el hombre fue para reconstruir su tesoro.

Naguri les explico que ese barco le pertenecía y que al terminarlo lo utilizaría para ir en busca de sus nakamas perdidos. Al tener a su poder a Ace, Luffy y a Krystal les pidió que lo ayudaran a reconstruirlo mientras que Sabo se vio arrastrado a cooperar. El hombre no fue nada tonto pues convenció al pecoso y al rubio que si lo ayudaban les daría consejos sobre como aniquilar a cierto tigre quien llevaban cazando desde hace tiempo. Forzosamente Ace dio su palabra y se retiro de ahí junto con sus hermanos quienes acompañaron a la niña hasta su hogar, como buenos protectores que se volvieron con ella.

Los días pasaron y Krystal siguió con su entrenamiento pero un poco más ligero que los chicos. Naguri solo la había puesto a limpiar el área de trabajo ya que le molestaba un poco la idea de pisar aserrín a diario. Por suerte de los demás y de parte de Makino, jamás les falto el almuerzo del descanso que por cierto ellos siempre arrasaban con todo dejándole pequeñas porciones a la niña pero nada grave ya que se compensaba llegando a casa. El trio de piratas se vio encargado de abastecer con manera el inventario y conseguir algunas herramientas.

Obviamente la castaña no se quedo con los brazos abiertos así que le pidió a su maestro tareas un poco mas duras y si que se las dio pues la puso a cargar tablas de madera y a cortar nuevamente arboles delgados. Nunca faltaron los elogios y motivaciones por parte de Luffy, Sabo y extrañamente las de Ace. Existieron bastantes ocasiones en las que le pidió a Makino el permiso para dormir con sus amigos. La mayoría no eran permitidas pero en fin… las pocas que pudo disfrutar con ellos fueron divertidas pues contaban historias de terror, cantaban, comían a morir y compartían experiencias.

El frio invierno paso rápidamente y llego la calmada y cálida primavera. Naguri decidió aprovecharlas al máximo para entrenarlos físicamente así que un día decidió calmar un poco las cosas respecto a la reconstrucción y les pidió que fueran al bosque para ver que tan poderosos eran los chicos… y niña.

-¡Muy bien, chicos!- Naguri dejo recargado su martillo sobre un árbol. -¡Hoy es el día que les enseñare lo básico y espero que después me demuestren lo suyo!

-¡Si!- gritaron sus "alumnos".

-De acuerdo, la primera lección que les diré es…- toco su pecho. –La fuerza siempre va a venir de aquí, entre mas grande este… mas poderosos serán.

-¿El pecho?- pregunto Sabo.

-No exactamente pero tienen la idea.

Krystal levanto la mano y Naguri le dio la palabra.

-¿Entonces entre mas grande tenga mi pecho, mas poderosa seré?- Naguri hizo una mueca mientras los niños la miraban confundidos.

-Bueno… si lo quieres ver de esa manera.

Luffy le susurro algo rápido a Sabo y este le respondió rápidamente en secreto.

-¡Por eso Dadan es muy fuerte!- comento inocentemente.

-Eso quiere decir que…- Ace lo miro torpemente.

-Wow ¿Entonces quieren decir que la señorita Dadan es muy fuerte?- no tubo respuestas. -… ¿Chicos?- Krystal miro alrededor y se percato de algo, el trio se estaba acercando a ella mientras miraban cierta parte en especial.

-Pero no tiene nada…- susurro Luffy.

-Si entrena un poco mas, crecerán- respondió Sabo.

-Eso explica porque Dadan tiene mucho- añadió Ace.

-¿Qué están viendo?- les pregunto pero ninguno despego la mirada de aquel lugar.

Krystal bajo la mirada y comprendió todo en un segundo, ellos trataban de descifrar porque ella no tenia "pechos".

-¡Si serán una bola de imbéciles!- se levanto mientras se cubría con sus brazos mientras se sonrojaba al extremo.

-¡Pero Krista, estábamos viendo que tu no eres fuerte!- le señalo Luffy la parte que cubría con sus brazos. -¡¿Eso quiere decir que Makino también es fuerte?! ¡Wow!

-¡Ineptos, no me refería a eso si no al corazón!- Naguri paso rápidamente golpeándolos en la cabeza con su martillo.

-Da igual, yo ya he visto que no tiene nada – dijo Ace mientras se sobaba el golpe.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- grito la niña mientras seguía los pasos de Naguri pero solamente con Ace.

-Aun así no tiene nada…- añadió Luffy mientras Sabo se reía.

-Desearas no haber dicho eso…- volteo lentamente Krystal mientras se tronaba los dedos.

Lo único que escucho Naguri fueron los gritos de Sabo y Luffy y con esto dio por terminada la clase.

-Creo que la chica por el momento es mas fuerte que alguno de ellos…- susurro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Lo que nadie le pregunto al pecoso por qué dijo que él ya había visto que Krystal no tenía nada aun. Tal vez pensaron que se refería lo que vio en esos momentos. La respuesta oculta se trata de días atrás cuando el y la castaña se hicieron amigos y terminaron mojados. Luffy le presto ropa a la chica para que se cambiara y no pescara un refriado como había dicho Makino y Ace en esos momentos también fue a cambiarse de ropa.

Al terminar de cambiarse, vio que Krystal aun no salía del baño y la muy tonta no había cerrado la puerta pues la luz que salía la delataba. Lentamente se acercó a ella para cerrarla con cuidado y para no terminar muerto. Tomó la perrilla y la curiosidad lo traiciono pues hecho un vistazo y vio que la castaña solo le faltaba ponerse la playera que le dio Luffy.

Inocentemente y sin darse cuenta que la puerta estaba un poco abierta, se dio la vuelta y por impulso Ace solo vio unos segundos lo que Krystal dejo al aire y se escondió, pasaron los segundos y con mucho cuidado cerro la puerta para después irse muy sonrojado de ahí.

Los días volvieron a pasar y el barco estaba casi listo pero solo le faltaba lo mas importante… las velas. Luffy y Krystal fueron los encargados de buscar tela mientras los otros robaban hilo y agujas. A la hora de coser y aunque parezca increíble, Ace y Sabo fueron los primeros en terminar mientras que los demás tardaron mucho. La castaña jamás había cosido en su vida pero ahí comenzó a aprender mientras que el menor de todos… no ayudo mucho pues siempre se pinchaba los dedos.

Naguri se esforzó bastante para entrenar a los chicos antes de terminar por completo con el barco. A cada uno lo puso a practicar con sus tuberías como si fueran espadas, excepto a la niña quien la puso a pelear con un tronco viejo… el objetivo era romperlo pero ella jamás lo logro.

El anciano les dejo algo muy claro a los hermanos, jamás debían golpear a una mujer a pesar de todo. Sabo y Luffy no sentían necesidad de aprender eso pues respetaban a Krystal por ser mujer y jamás le pondrían una mano encima pero en cambio Ace… solo fue un recordatorio sobre aquel día en que ella se lastimo por culpa de él, no exactamente porque él le haya hecho algo si no que Krystal jamás hubiera tenido pequeñas cicatrices en sus rodillas si no hubiese escapado de él.

La actividad que la castaña mas amo en esos días fue cuando a Ace y a Sabo les tocaba… natación. Si, a ella a veces le gustaba la parte en la que el niño que le gustaba se retiraba sus prendas superiores. Casi siempre terminaba tendida en el suelo mientras sentía su nariz… ¿sangrar?

El día tan aclamado llego, terminaron el barco y quedo perfecto. Naguri ya estaba listo para partir pero no sin antes ver los resultados del entrenamiento de los chicos… y niña. Una mañana fresca y calurosa cito a al trio para ver como derrotaban al tigre gigante que estaban tan dispuestos a derrotar.

Mientras ellos esperaban a su victima en un campo abierto, Naguri y Krystal los observaban con atención desde arriba, exactamente sobre una colina.

-¿Entonces todo esto es para ver quien será el capitán?- pregunto mientras se sentaba y dejaba al aire sus pies.

-No es solo por eso, si no para que vean el trabajo en equipo- respondió mientras probaba de su pipa.

-Naguri-san, dígame porque no puedo luchar con ellos…- volteo a verlo algo decepcionada.

-Esta es una meta de ellos, si interrumpes… no tendrá sentido- la miro tiernamente. –Además, tengo otros planes para ti…

-Aquí viene…- lo interrumpió mientras se escuchaban los pasos del animal.

-Bien, veamos lo que pasa.

Un enrome tigre salió de las sombras y les hizo frente a los chicos, era predecible que Ace diera el primer golpe. Fue estupendo ver que esquivo un golpe del tigre y al fin pudo golpearle el hocico con su tubería… lo que nadie se esperaba es que utilizara su cola para alejarlo de él.

-Ace…- susurro la niña mientras Naguri volteaba a verla.

Sabo hizo su aparición molestando al tigre con una caña de pescar y atrayéndolo hacia él. Pero el animal puso resistencia y provoco que el hilo de la caña hiciera que el rubio saliera disparado y se dirigiera a él. Una vez cerca la bestia lo golpeo con una de sus patas.

-Vamos…Sabo…- Krystal se veía mas preocupada.

Naguri solo sonrió al ver quien era el afortunado ganador del corazoncito de la niña.

Era el turno de Luffy y este lanzo su clásico ataque, Gomu Gomu no Pistol pero al no practicarlo mucho tiempo, el puño no llego hasta el animal y cuando regreso a su dueño, lo tiro al suelo. El tigre viendo la oportunidad decidió atacar al niño.

Krystal permaneció quieta y no grito asustada, ya había aprendido la lección de no preocuparse tanto ni tampoco de interrumpir cuando todavía no había nada dado por hecho.

En efecto, Ace y Sabo llegaron a la ayuda de su hermano deteniendo una pata de la bestia cada uno. Tras numerosos movimientos, el equipo decidió obedecer como de costumbre las ordenes del pecoso. El mismo le pidió al rubio que distrajera al tigre mientras él le sacaba provecho a los poderes de Luffy.

-Están… trabajando en equipo- Krystal sonrió al notarlo. -¡Naguri-san, ya vio quien es el que esta listo para ser capitán!

-Ya lo note…- dijo orgulloso.

-¡Vaya Ace, eres lo máximo! ¡Solo te faltaba rienda!- sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Una vez lista la trampa, ahí fue donde nació uno de los más utilizados movimientos de Luffy…

-¡Gomu Gomu no…!- se estiro el niño mientras se sujetaba de los arboles. Ace estaba encima de él, parecía que iba a ser utilizado como resortera.

Cuando vio la oportunidad, dejo de tocar el piso y lanzo a Ace por los aires.

-¡Rocket!- dio el golpe final al tigre.

Ace, el tonto pecoso que tanto llego a odiar Krystal, se llevo la victoria. Tras ver como se quejaban los demás por no ser el capitán, el pecoso menciono que nada cambiaria. Naguri y Krystal bajaron y fue la última quien se lanzo contra el ganador para darle un gran beso en la mejilla. Estaba tan feliz por el gran cambio que tuvo el chico. Sabo y Luffy no malinterpretaron esto pues también estaban muy felices por su hermano.

No todo es miel sobre hojuelas pues al atardecer llegaron hasta donde estaba el barco terminado para despedir a Naguri. Antes de subirse, el anciano le pidió a la castaña que se acercara a el para pedirle algo.

-Muy bien, sé que no te entrene mucho pero quiero pedirte algo…- ella solo asistió con la cabeza y él se acercó hasta su oreja. –Mantén unidos a estos tontos, sé que pueden vivir sin ti pero hay varias razones por las cuales tu los alientas a seguir… cuídalos bien.

La niña se separo y este la tomo del brazo rápidamente para volverla a acercar.

-¡Hey viejo, no te quieras aprovechar!- reclamo Sabo.

-¡Déjala ya!- añadió Ace.

-Ah olvide decirte algo, esos dos de allá te aprecian mucho así que hagas lo que hagas… mantenlos unidos y convéncelos a que ayuden a Luffy ¿Esta claro? Por cierto… ustedes son como un cuerpo, Luffy las piernas, Sabo los brazos, Ace la cabeza y tu… el corazón. Confió en ti.- se separo de ella y la dejo confundida.

La despedida fue algo amarga pero Naguri al fin era libre y gracias a ellos. Mientras zarpaba, el cuarteto se despidió muy agradecido por su ayuda.

-¡Hey vamos arriba para ver como se aleja!- propuso Ace mientras los demás asistían.

Rápidamente todos corrieron y pasaron por numerosos arboles, piedras, arbustos y un arrollo. Cuando llegaron a un abarranco fue Krystal la primera en ver con claridad el barco, después le siguió Ace y Sabo… cuando llego Luffy estos los tumbo y los cuatro terminaron acostados sobre el césped mientras reían. Segundos después se acomodaron y vieron a Naguri partir.

Desde ahí, Krystal se sintió mas conectada a los chicos lo que los volvió algo inseparables. Un día como cualquiera se despidió calurosamente de Makino cosa de la cual la mayor no estaba tan acostumbrada y al ver partir a su prima dejo caer unas lagrimas. Durante su trayecto, decidió no asistir con los demás para darle una vuelta a Jack. Cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue comenzar una larga plática sobre Naguri y los niños que mucho después fue interrumpida por algunas gotas de agua que cayeron en el rostro de la niña. Estaba a punto de llover.

Por primera vez, la castaña vio donde se refugiaba el hombre. En una casita hecha de materiales de aluminio que lo protegían un poco de la lluvia mas no de la goteras, del frio y del calor. Ambos, sentados y viendo como la lluvia caía fue ahí donde una tal vez no repetitiva platica comenzó.

-Jack, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- el la miro extrañado pues podía preguntarle cualquier cosa. -¿Tienes familia?

El hombre no se espero la pregunta y la chica deseo no incomodar a Jack pero vio que no fue así.

-Si, la tengo al igual que tu… un hijo con exactitud pero el ya vive en esta isla- respondió lo mas entendible posible.

-¿Un hijo?- el vagabundo solo asistió con la cabeza. –Debe ser un niño muy afortunado, eres un hombre demasiado dulce… el mas dulce que he conocido.

Jack no quiso ponerse sentimental así que se guardo lágrimas para después y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Ya han pasado años desde que me desterraron, mi hijo ya no es un niño… ahora es casi un hombre.

-¿Y has hablado con el? Digo, si no te molesta la pregunta.

-Claro que no- le señalo una mesa que estaba dentro del refugio. –Le escribo una vez a la semana y el me responde cuando puede, me ha contado que tiene la ilusión de convertirse en pirata pero le han ofrecido una jugosa oferta de convertirse en marine.

-¿Y que crees que sea mejor?

-No lo se, se cual sea su decisión siempre estaré orgulloso de él. De hecho, sabe sobre tu existencia.

Krystal abrió sus ojos de golpe y se auto señaló.

-¡¿Sabe de mi?!- Jack solo asistió con la cabeza.

-Si y al parecer te aprecia mucho por la compañía que me has hecho, me ha comentado que algún día espera conocerte… es un buen joven y espero que confíes en el cuando llegue la ocasión.

-Tenlo por seguro, por ser hijo tuyo jamás le daré la espalda.

-Gracias… por cierto, desearía que le mandaras una carta cuando pudieras, estoy seguro que él te responderá sin dudarlo.

-Te lo prometo- le extendió el meñique.

Jack solo lo acepto y ambos se regalaron una sonrisa. Al terminar de llover, el hombre le pidió ayuda a Krystal para conseguir nuevos materiales para su nuevo techo anti-goteras. Ambos caminaban por la gray terminal como padre e hija en esos momentos de los cuales la castaña no cambiaria por nada, en verdad lo amaba como su segundo padre a pesar del no tan poco tiempo de convivencia.

-Dices que Ace es el mas fuerte de ellos… ¿Y porque no te gusta el?- pregunto Jack mientras miraba alrededor.

-Ya te dije que para mi Sabo es mas atractivo en todas las formas… Ace solo es un muy querido amigo como Luffy lo es. Los quiero demasiado a los tres- respondió mientras buscaba algo bueno entre una montaña de basura.

-Entiendo, yo insisto que Ace es mejor partido para ti- Krystal volteo a verlo con mirada asesina. –Pero tienes razón, Sabo es mas…- se aclaró la garganta. –Kawaii- imito a la chica.

-¡En eso te apoyo! ¡Es tan kawaii!- se le formaron corazoncitos en sus ojos.

-¿Krystal, eres tu?- se escucho una voz conocida detrás de ella.

-¡Ahora no Ace! ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada?!- lo ignoro.

-¡¿Acaso tu eres el famoso Ace?!- pregunto emocionado Jack.

Krystal se sintió la niña mas estúpida del mundo, la costumbre la traiciono y quiso que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara viva. Lentamente se dio la vuelta muy sonrojada y vio a su amado trio viéndola extrañados.

-Ho…hol…hola…chicos- los saludo apenada.

-¡Krista, te estuvimos esperando!- la regaño Luffy y al ver a Jack se puso a la defensiva. -¡¿Acaso este cabron te esta molestando?!

Sabo llego a tiempo y detuvo a Luffy para evitar una absurda pelea.

-Descuida Luffy, es amigo de Krystal…- miro a Jack quien le sonreía tiernamente. –Disculpe las molestias, el casi nunca es así.

-No te preocupes, Sabo- sonrió.

-"¡No no no! ¡¿Qué carajos estas haciendo, Jack?! ¡Sabo no debe saber que te hable de el!"- pensó boquiabierta.

-Creo que alguien nos ha presumido mucho- añadió Ace sonriente.

-¡Oi!- Luffy levanto la mano. -¡¿También te ha hablado de mi?!- Jack inclino la cabeza mientras parecía confundido.

-¿Eres Dogra, verdad?- el pequeño solo se quedo boquiabierto mientras los demás reían.

Después de algunas bromas, Ace le pidió a Krystal el porque andaba por ahí cosa que explico rápidamente. Fue una coincidencia que los chicos también fueran a buscar materiales para su escondite pues este fue estropeado por la lluvia que acababa de pasar. Cada uno tomo su camino para encontrar los materiales necesarios. Madera para los chicos y aluminio para Jack.

Luffy no dejaba de fastidiar a los demás sobre su deseo por tener un telescopio así que Krystal se dispuso a agregar una búsqueda más a su lista. Ella deseosa quería buscar los materiales junto con Sabo pero Ace le sobresalto el asunto entre mas separados estuvieran mas terreno abarcarían.

-Estúpido Ace, estúpido escondite…- la chica pateo con fuerza una lata que se encontraba en el suelo.

Al ver una gran montaña de basura, vio una gran oportunidad de encontrar algo útil para sus amigos así que comenzó a buscar con algo de disgusto.

-¡Hey chicos como no se tomaron la molestia de regalarme nada en mi cumpleaños les comento que hubiera deseado una tubería!- grito pero al parecer nadie la escucho y eso le molesto bastante.

-Debe ser ella…- alguien susurro detrás de otra montaña de basura que se localizaba a espaldas de Krystal.

Las sombras de dos hombres observaron con atención una foto de la niña.

-Es ella…- salieron de su escondite y se acercaron lentamente a Krystal quien seguía buscando entre los deshechos.

-Su majestad…- uno de ellos hablo e hizo que ella se volteara.

En cuando la sorprendieron, rápidamente le taparon su boca con un pedazo de tela para que no gritara y causara tremendo escandalo.

Con toda su fuerza y desesperación, comenzó a rehusarse a ir con ellos pero uno de ellos la cargo y la apoyo en uno de sus hombros. Krystal solo pataleo asustada mientras los hombres la llevaban con ellos y uno de ellos amarraba sus manos.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los secuestradores comenzó a rodear el área donde se encontraba Sabo. Jack dejo lo que estaba haciendo y sintió que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Ace y Luffy vieron a varios hombres reunirse hacia la dirección donde se fue el rubio.

-Luffy, creo que Sabo esta en problemas- Ace miro alrededor y vio un barril vacío. -¡Rápido, metete ahí!- le señalo el objeto.

-Pero Ace…

-¡Rápido, llegaremos de sorpresa!

Luffy asistió con la cabeza y obedeció a su hermano, una vez adentro el mayor también entro y ambos comenzaron a rodar.

Jack corrió hasta donde se había ido Krystal pero no la encontró por ninguna parte.

-¡Krystal! ¡¿Dónde estas?!- miro alrededor muy preocupado y volvió a correr.

Sabo se vio rodeado por los piratas de Bluejam y este mismo estaba presente. Ace y Luffy llegaron a tiempo y los tres pudieron derrotar a uno que otro pirata, en cuanto solo quedaba el capitán, este saco una pistola y disparo al suelo para causar temor hacia los chicos quienes se escondieron.

-Bien, mocosos, será mejor que no se muevan- amenazo Bluejam mientras seguía apuntando con su arma.

-¡No creas que tenemos miedo!- desafío Ace mientras era capturado por un pirata al igual que sus hermanos.

Bluejam sonrió al ver que su trabajo ya estaba hecho y que recibiera lo que le prometieron pero no espero algo, un hombre enojado que con una fuerza descomunal comenzó a aventar a los nakamas del malvado.

-¡Bluejam!- grito Jack mientras apartaba fácilmente a todos los que se les lazaban dejando a los chicos sorprendidos, excepto a Luffy quien no podía ver a causa que le estaban aplastando su rostro sobre el suelo.

-Ah si eres tu… ¡apártate!- lo apunto con su arma.

Jack hizo un movimiento rápido y pudo arrebatársela de su mano y con esta misma lo amenazo.

-Dime donde esta la niña…- lo miro furioso mientras respiraba agitadamente.

El pirata solo mostro sus manos mientras se veía tranquilo.

-¿Cuál niña?- pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Krystal…- susurro Sabo.

-¡¿Qué carajos le hiciste?!- interrumpió Ace.

-¿Yo? Nada, aunque quisiera no podría- chasqueo los dedos y apareció uno de sus nakamas con la niña aun en su hombro. -¿es esta niña de la que hablan?

-¡Maldito bastardo, déjala en paz!- Jack no lo pensó dos veces y volvió a amenazar con la pistola.

-¿La quieres libre? Pues intenta salvarla-torpemente el vagabundo se fue contra el pirata y de su solo puñetazo lo tiro al suelo junto con la niña.

-¡Rápido, llévatela de aquí!- ordeno Ace y Jack asistió con la cabeza mientras cargaba a una Krystal que se encontraba llorando.

En cuando se dio la vuelta… un disparo llego a uno de los hombros de Jack. El hombre quiso continuar pero otro disparo llego a su espalda y por un intento para salvar a Krystal, este la lanzo un poco lejos de él.

Dolorosamente ella cayó solo la tierra haciéndose algunos raspones. Se levanto lo que pudo y miro con horror a Jack quien comenzó a brotar de el un charco de sangre.

-¡Krystal, corre!- le ordeno Sabo y en cuanto ella volteo vio como sus amigos eran capturados.

-Vete… podremos con esto- susurro Luffy.

-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Escapa!- el ultimo grito quien fue de Ace hizo que entrara en razón y comenzara a correr.

-¡No la dejen escapar!- una nueva voz se hizo presente.

Un pirata de Bluejam trato de atraparla pero el intento de entrenamiento de Naguri rindió frutos pues con ambas manos golpeo el abdomen del hombre como si estuviera talando un árbol. Cuando cayó solo escucho a los niños celebrar pero llego otro pirata aun mas grande apareció y la atrapó en menos de cinco segundos.

Sujetada y sin salida fue llevada hasta donde estaban los demás y cuando alzo la mirada… no pudo creer a quien veía. El padre de Sabo acompañado de varios hombres con trajes especiales lo que no les permitía ver su rostro si no una mascara de gas.

-Quítenle esa cosa, al duque no le gustara saber como la mantuvimos- le retiraron de golpe el pedazo de tela.

-¡Asesino, maldito noble de mierda!- grito al ver que uno de los hombres con traje le disparo a Jack y el noble no hizo nada para impedirlo.

-¡Silencio!- la niña respiraba agitadamente mientras moría de rabia. –Tu patético amigo no morirá…- pateo el cuerpo de Jack.

-¡Basta, padre!- interfirió Sabo.

-¡Ah, Sabo! ¡Me olvide de ti por un segundo!- le indico al pirata quien lo sostenía que lo acercara.

-Sin ningún rasguño- añadió Bluejam.

-No me hagas reír, ¡Mira como esta la hija de la duquesa!- señalo a Krystal.

-¿Duquesa?- susurro Sabo y dejo de patalear mientras lo acercaban con su padre.

-Ya veo, ellos son quienes llevaron a Sabo por el mal camino y secuestraron a la hija de la nobleza- comento el noble para molestar a los demás.

-¡Devuelve a Sabo!- exigió Luffy quien seguía estando pecho tierra.

-¡¿A que te refieres con devolverlo?! ¡Sabo es mi hijo!- Krystal apretó sus puños. –Es normal que los hijos vivan junto a sus padres que los trajeron al mundo, ¿No es así, mocosa?

-¡¿Y tu que sabes de mi madre?! ¡No la metas en esto!- Krystal trato de escapar pero de nuevo le fue introducido el pedazo de tela.

-Pensé que no se callaría…- el hombre se aclaró la garganta, miro a los demás y continúo. -¡Mocosos delincuentes! ¡¿Acaso querían dinero?!

-¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito?!- el pirata que sostenía a Ace, lo estrello contra el suelo causando que se hiriera un poco y unas gotas de sangre cayeran sobre el Outlook III.

-¡Oye pirata, ten mas cuidado cuando golpees a ese mocoso! La sangre de este sucio niño salpico mi rostro- se limpio con un pañuelo.

-"La sangre de Ace vale mas que de lo que usted piensa"- pensó furiosa Krystal.

Sabo pudo liberarse del agarra del pirata y corrió hacia su padre intentándolo convencer que dejara en paz a sus hermanos pero fue inútil y nuevamente fue capturado pero esta vez por los hombres con traje.

Krystal no quiso escuchar mas, solo veía como Sabo movía sus labios y la cara de satisfacción del padre de este. Cuando el noble volteo a ver a la castaña, su sangre se congelo.

-¡Y tu, vienes con nosotros!- un hombre con traje intercambio con el pirata la posición de la niña y se la llevo de ahí forzosamente. -¡Y ustedes, no dejen que muera este bueno para nada…!- miro a un inconsciente Jack con repulsión.

-¡Sabo! ¡Krista!- grito Luffy desesperado.

Krystal no comprendía nada, los gritos de Ace y Luffy quienes pedían, suplicaban y lloraban por que Sabo escapara no le ayudaron mucho. Había algo que sabia perfectamente, ese día Makino regresaría de la taberna y vería que ella no estaba presente, se quedaría despierta hasta altas horas de la noche como hace tiempo atrás, esperaría regañarla y después le prepararía algo delicioso para cenar… su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos al imaginarse a su casi madre buscarla desesperadamente por toda la villa.

La castaña lloro desesperadamente por unos segundos y al sentir una mano en unas de sus piernas hizo que se tranquilizara un segundo, era la mano de Sabo.

-No llores, estaremos bien… estarás bien- fue lo único que alcanzo a decirle ya que lo apartaron de ella.

Ace a quien le dieron dos golpes bajos quería escapar de su suerte para ir a rescatar a Krystal y huir junto con Sabo. No había nada que hacer solo ver como se alejaban lentamente de la terminal gray.

-¡Sabo!- llamo a su hermano pero no tuvo respuesta. -¡Krystal!- la castaña en silencio le deseo suerte a Ace y a Luffy mientras sentía como la alejaban de ellos.

**Continuara…**

**Y véanse aquí… algunos con cara de WTF y otros neutrales como yo. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo porque tarde solo dos días en hacerlo y se puede notar que el guante de box (de la inspiración, claro) volvió desde la profundidades del mar. ¡Dejen su humilde opinión de este capitulo en su review de hoy! Se que no actualizo bastante pero en fin… ya casi es hora de pasar a otra pagina y llegar a la pubertad de estos para después la adultez… bla bla ustedes saben, la ley de la vida. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	14. Plan de escape, la gran decision

**¡Hola mis amores! Lamento si este capitulo no es de la mejor calidad pues después de mi asalto, algunas partes no las hice con ganas. Veo que a la mayoría les gusto la imaginación de Ace, tienen suerte porque esa parte iba ser retirada del capitulo D; Seré honesta, pensé que me había pasado con eso y me dio un poco de vergüenza pero veo que me equivoque. Gracias. Agradezco enormemente a: LADI JUPITER (he aquí tu respuesta, no te preocupes por la demora… se perdona todo de quien viene, gracias por la mención en tu historia), Elinash1 (Piénsalo, Ace pegado en la pared… mejor dejo de mencionar esto porque pensaran que estamos en proyecto de : 50 sombras de Ace), Danielle Chocolatt (buajajaja, no se solo se me ocurrió compartirte mi risa malvada), Valentine D. Hannah (Ok lo admito, lo de los nombres fue una de las partes que mas disfrute hacer y me alegra bastante que te haya gustado) y a los silenciosos del mal que tanto amo (¿No recuerdan que dije que ya lo diría en este capitulo?). ¡Vamos por las 3,000 visitas así que no olviden visitar la historia cuantas veces quieran! Desde aquí tendremos uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de la historia así que agradezco nuevamente quienes me han seguido, apoyado y mandado sus buenas vibras. Me hacen sentir la escritora mas afortunada. Ahora todos juntos… **

*****_**Dedicado a **_**LADI JUPITER **_**por decir que se inspira con mis capítulos ;)**_

**¡Comenzamos!**

Tras ser obligada a dejar su hogar y ser separada de su amada prima que era como una madre para ella, Krystal se sentía vacía por dentro pues no sabia que harían con ella y mucho menos… que pasaría con ella y Sabo. Aun sentía como el hombre que la cargaba en esos momentos seguía caminando hasta que de un momento a otro de detuvo de golpe.

-¡Hemos llegado, bájenla ya!- el hombre que causo la separación del trio dinámico ordeno con autoridad.

Lentamente el hombre la depositó suavemente en el suelo mientras ella se dejaba caer y apretaba un puño. Su rabia era incontrolable y para calmarla comenzó a llorar.

-Anda Krystal, levántate- sintió como las manos de su interés amoroso la ayudaron a levantarse. –No llores, recuerda que odio verte llorar.

Aunque sus fuerzas eran limitadas, alzo lentamente la cabeza y miro hacia su izquierda para ver a su rubio viéndola con preocupación.

-¡Deja de contaminar a la hija de la duquesa!- su padre lo separó de ella violentamente.

Ella solo alzo su brazo y trato de alcanzar a Sabo pero no pudo, una vez sola miro a su alrededor y sintió demasiadas ganas de salir corriendo hasta su antiguo hogar con Makino cuando se dio cuenta que estaban en el reino Goa.

-Retírense, ya no necesitamos de sus servicios- los hombres extraños asistieron y tomaron su camino dejando solos al hombre, a su hijo y a la niña.

Poco a poco Newlove se levanto y miro a su alrededor. Casas lujosas, personas bien vestidas y calles bien hechas era todo lo que veía. Un remolino en su estomago y un nudo en la garganta se produjeron al ver su suerte.

-Andando, tu madre nos debe estar esperando- Outlook lll empujó con una mano a la chica para que comenzara a caminar.

Sabo no dejaba de ver a una muy bien acabada niña quien no dejaba de ver el suelo que pisaba. Se sentía un poco traicionado al ver que ella jamás le contó sobre su posición en la nobleza. Cabellos revueltos, rasguños y sangre en su ropa causaba repulsión a quienes pasaban por ahí y la veían pero al rubio no le importo, no se sentía libre ni con ganas para defenderla de nuevo mas porque su padre le arrebataría la oportunidad como hace momentos atrás.

Tardaron un poco pero al fin llegaron a su destino. El trio se localizaba frente a una muy llamativa mansión con grandes jardines. Krystal alzó la mirada y dejó caer una lágrima al ver que alguien ya la estaba esperando en la entrada de ese hogar.

-¡Krystal!- una mujer corrió hacia ella mientras su voz se quebraba. Esta misma portaba un vestido azul zafiro como sus propios ojos.

La castaña se quedo boquiabierta mientras veía a la mujer correr mientras que Sabo solo daba vistazos a cada una de ellas y por ultimo, Outlook solo se arregló la ropa y se reviso el aliento. La mujer al estar frente a la niña le dio un cálido abrazo mientras suspiraba aliviada.

-Ma…má- respondió la castaña mientras era abrazada por la duquesa mientras que ella no le correspondía.

-Y aquí esta su hija, sana y a salva- el noble la presento hipócritamente. –Es un milagro que ella no presente cargos a diferencia del sin vergüenza de mi hijo- Katherine soltó a Krystal y miro rápidamente al hombre.

-¿Acaso cree que la ropa de mi hija signifique que esta en perfectas condiciones?- le mostro la vestimenta de la castaña. Antes de irse, miro a Sabo y no mostro alguna emoción. –Eres tu…- sonrió.

-¿Perdón?- Outlook interrumpió mientras el rubio se quedaba quieto viendo a una Krystal confundida.

-Te he visto junto con otros niños por aquí…- ignoró al hombre. –Eres bienvenido, niño.

-Sabo- corrigió Krystal algo cortante.

-Entonces eres bienvenido a casa, Sabo- la mujer tomo la mano de Krystal y prácticamente la obligo a caminar.

-¡Las veremos esta noche!- se despidió el mayor mientras jalaba a Sabo para después aventarlo hacia adelante. -¡Andando, tenemos que hablar sobre tus crímenes!

La niña solo vio a su madre quien la jalaba y después miro hacia atrás para ver como un Sabo caminaba lentamente con la cabeza hacia abajo. Cuando sintió que el camino se termino y estaban a un paso de entrar, Krystal se detuvo.

-Pasa- la empujó delicadamente para que entrara a la mansión mientras seguía viendo a Sabo alejarse.

Una vez adentro, Katherine cerró la puerta y mandó a llamar a una mujer para que ayudara a Krystal a bañarse. La castaña no se opuso a los deseos de su madre, su tristeza era tan grande que no se dio cuenta que ella ya se encontraba dentro de una bañera llena de burbujas.

-Makino…- susurro mientras abrazaba sus piernas e inclinaba su cabeza dejando el nivel del agua bajo su nariz.

-"Lo siento…"- pensó mientras dejaba una lagrima caer.

_**Flashback**_

_Krystal recordó como vio ante sus ojos aquella vez que ella junto a Makino se bañaron por primera vez dentro de la bañera de la peli verde. Krystal se sentía un poco incomoda estar frente a su prima rodeada de burbujas y el cabello recogido._

_-Primita, recuerda que somos chicas… no debe haber pena entre nosotras- la chica sonrió mientras sostenía burbujas con ambas manos._

_-Lo se, perdóname… nunca me había bañado con alguien mas- sintió su rostro arder. –Ni había visto a otra chica desnuda._

_Makino al verla sonrojada soltó una risita tierna y después sopló varias burbujas a la cara de Krystal._

_-Eres tan inocente aun- comentó mientras Krystal sonreía apenada._

_-"Viéndole el lado bueno… creo que el tal Shanks seria el único que mataría por estar en mi lugar"- pensó torpemente mientras veía a Makino sonreír._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Krystal dejo caer su rostro al agua, exhaló unos segundos debajo de esta provocando burbujas y después sacó su cara de ahí para recuperar de un bocado el aire que había perdido. Miró hacia arriba mientras se tapaba su boca con una mano y comenzaba a llorar desesperadamente.

-"Makino"- pensó mientras su cara se llenaba de lágrimas.

**En algún lugar del reino…**

Dentro de un particular edificio, se encontraba Sabo sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio que le pertenecía a un oficial del reino. El padre del rubio le exigía que declarara todos sus crímenes y que dijera que los responsables de todo eran sus supuestos "hermanos" quienes lo influenciaron.

-¡Anda Sabo, confiesa que fueron ellos!- grito el mayor mientras el oficial tomaba nota.

-No es verdad, esto no es culpa de Luffy y Ace- respondió.

-¡¿Porque no puedes decir la verdad?! ¿Acaso te amenazaron para que no dijeras nada?

-¡Ellos no son así!

-Si tienes antecedentes criminales, podrías dañar la reputación de tu familia- lo amenazó el oficial.

-"Espero que se encuentren bien…"- pensó mientras bajaba la cabeza y escuchaba al hombre hablar.

**Mansión Lancaster**

Lentamente salió de la bañera y vistió de una bata que le fue dejada. Con la cabeza abajo, salió a paso lento del baño y se sorprendió un poco al ver que la mujer que la dejó ahí se encontraba esperándola.

-Sígame- tomó sus hombros y la condujo hacia una habitación.

No hubo mucha ciencia ni lógica para saber que la habitación en la que entraron era la que le habían asignado a la castaña. La mujer le indico que tomara asiento frente a un gran tocador con un enorme espejo y cuando lo hizo, comenzó a cepillar su cabello. Mientras miraba su reflejo, no pudo evitarlo… una vez mas la volvió a recordar.

_**Flashback**_

_Una vez mas a través de los ojos de Krystal, ella misma se contemplaba en un mediano espejo que estaba frente a ella mientras miraba con atención como Makino cepillaba con amor su cabello después de haber tomado un baño juntas pues la mayor aun tenia su cabello húmedo._

_-Tienes un lindo cabello, primita- Krystal solo visualizó la sonrisa de su prima._

_-A mi me hubiera gustado tener el mismo color que el tuyo, es tan raro y hermoso- Makino se detuvo por un segundo y después se pegó a un hombro de la niña para verse al espejo junto con ella._

_-Tu siempre alagando- ambas se vieron al espejo y sonrieron._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-"¿Por qué me siento tan miserable?"- pensó mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó la mujer.

La chica no alzó la mirada ni respondió, tan solo… apretó los puños.

-Señorita…

-Su nombre…- por fin habló. -¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Diona, señorita Krystal- la castaña alzó la mirada y miró con detalle el rostro de la mujer.

Diona no era tan vieja pero tampoco tan joven, su mirada era seria y no portaba ninguna sonrisa.

-…- nuevamente no respondió nada y dejó que la mujer siguiera con lo suyo.

-"Makino, espero que me perdones"- cerró sus ojos.

**En Villa Fusha**

La peli verde cerró temprano su negocio ya que no muchos asistieron esa tarde. Apresuradamente llegó a casa temprano y al ver que Krystal aun no llegaba, se sintió un poco desanimada pues quería pasar la tarde con su prima. Se sentó frente a la mesa y comenzó a pensar que podría hacer lo que restaba del día.

-¡Eso es!- gritó, se colocó un mandil y fue directo hacia el refrigerador para comenzar a preparar algo.

Algo dentro de la joven le dijo que preparara algo nuevo para Krystal, galletas con chispas de chocolate. Nunca las había preparado pero ya llevaba tiempo deseando hacerlo pero debido al trabajo y los cuidados hacia la niña, nunca pudo. Después de varios minutos que se convirtieron en hora, Makino terminó.

-¡Y eso es todo!- dijo emocionada mientras se limpiaba la frente para después despojarse de su mandil.

Makino había acomodado los resultados de su esfuerzo en una charola y nuevamente se sentó a esperar a Krystal. Su preocupación materna no tardó pues comenzó a oscurecer y la chica no aparecía.

-¿Dónde estarás? Ya es muy tarde… prometiste no volver a llegar tarde- susurró mientras miraba por la ventana el atardecer.

Extrañamente escucho que tocaron la puerta y no dudó ni un solo segundo en ir a abrir pues podría tratarse de Krystal. En cuanto abrió se asustó un poco al ver que no se trataba de nadie y que aquel que la llamó dejo un sobre en el tapete de la entrada con su nombre escrito en el.

-Esa letra…- la tomó rápidamente y cerró la puerta.

Lentamente sacó la carta del sobre y tomó asiento para poderla leer detenidamente. Entre más leía el contenido, sus ojos se abrían aun más. Cuando termino, sus manos temblaban y sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr…

-No…no…- susurró mientras arrugaba el papel. -¡Krystal!- grito llorando mientras mandaba a lanzar la charola con galletas.

Mientras caían las galletas, se rompieron en varios pedazos, casi el mismo numero de lagrimas que la peli verde dejo caer por su prima durante el resto del día.

**En la Gray terminal**

Jack abrió pesadamente sus ojos y descubrió que lo habían abandonado a su suerte en alguna parte del gran basurero. Cuando se quiso levantar, un dolor insoportable que partía desde su hombro hasta la espalda se lo impidió. Rápidamente visualizó que su hombro estaba vendado y la tela estaba manchada de sangre.

-Debo… Krystal- trató de levantarse varias veces pero el dolor era insoportable.

No recordaba con claridad como llegó hasta ahí pero si pequeños fragmentos.

_**Flashback**_

_Abrió un poco los ojos y vio a dos piratas de Bluejam viéndolo algo asqueados._

_-Rápido, está perdiendo mucha sangre- ordeno un mientras le pasaba algo a su compañero._

_Sentía como era levantado por más de dos personas, una lo tomaba de los brazos mientras que el otro de las piernas. _

_-Mas vale que no le hagan daño- escuchó la voz de Ace._

_-Cállate y sigue caminando- dijo quien sostenía sus brazos._

_Lo único y más confuso, recordó a la voz cercana de Ace a su oído una vez en tierra._

_-Gracias por cuidarla…- eso fue todo hasta que se desmayo por completo._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-En este es…tado, no podre salvarla- dijo mientras gemía del dolor. –Solo el podrá…- con un movimiento rápido, se tiró de frente con un gran grito de dolor.

Cuando todo pasó, el hombre comenzó a arrastrarse hasta su hogar.

-"Es hija de la duquesa… espero que eso sirva para encontrarla"- pensó mientras seguía.

**Mansión de Outlook III**

Después de salir algo herido de aquel lugar por culpa de algunos golpes de su padre, Sabo fue obligado a desinfectarse con la manguera del jardín. Todos aquellos que trabajaban para su familia lo saludaban diciéndole que era una fortuna verlo con vida. Lo que daría el para no estarlo en esos momentos, se sentía muerto en vida.

Sin ganas, una vez dentro de la casa de sus padres fue obligado a tomar un baño y a cambiarse de ropas. Una vez cambiado, dejo su sombrero y chaqueta en un perchero mientras que escondió su tubería debajo de su cama para que no se le fuera confiscada. Lentamente se acercó a un espejo de cuerpo completo y se vio de arriba abajo.

-Hasta me doy asco- susurró.

Bajó por las escaleras y dispuesto a encontrar a su padre para hablar con el, fue a paso rápido pero una voz femenina lo detuvo.

-¡Vaya Sabo, por fin regresas! Has crecido mucho- vaya voz hipócrita que uso la mujer.

Sabo se dio medio vuelta y al verla dio unos pasos adelante.

-Madre- la identificó.

Su madre no había cambiado mucho desde entonces, seguía al igual de rubia, hipócrita. Lo nuevo que veía en ella es que sujetaba la mano de un niño poco particular, Sabo al mirarlo tuvo la necesidad de morderse la lengua pues era idéntico a Krystal en versión niño. Portaba el mismo peinado y ropa, parecía que ambos eran hermanos gemelos solo que el infante tenia su rostro típico de la nobleza, algo fea. Mientras que la castaña con su disfraz era un chico kawaii.

-Vamos Stelly, saluda a tu hermano- la mujer le ordeno a quien sujetaba.

-¡Es un gusto conocerte, onii-sama!- comenzó a hablar mientras que Sabo se relajaba para no reírse. – ¡Mi nombre es Stelly y tengo 8 años!

Que mala suerte, hasta tenia los mismo años de Krystal. ¿Tendría un hermano que jamás le hubiese contado? A Sabo le daba un poco igual pues en esos momentos no quería saber algo sobre ella, no es que estuviese enojado con su amiga pero si estaba un poco decepcionado de que ella jamás le hubiese dicho que era parte de la nobleza. ¿Qué acaso no había confianza entre ellos?

-Iré a hablar con mi padre- les dio la espalda y siguió su camino.

-¡Sabo!- su madre trató de regañarlo pero no pudo detenerlo.

**Mansión Lancaster**

Katherine estaba algo ansiosa por ver a su hija bajando por las escaleras con su nueva vestimenta, la ropa con la que llegó fue quemada al ver que estaba manchada de sangre y por demás de eso… era horrible para una niña de familia noble.

Al escuchar unos ligeros pasos, la mujer miro hacia arriba y ahí la vio bajar mientras ponía una cara de disgusto.

-¡Vaya Krystal, hasta con vestido cambias bastante!- bromeo mientras la niña hacia pucheros.

Krystal miro hacia otro lado mientras bajaba lentamente de las escaleras, ella vestía un elegante vestido violeta con detalles rosados. Era lindo en verdad pero eso no fue lo que la incomodo, Diona la había peinado con una media cola de caballo y su clásico listón rosa pastel.

Era eso, el torpe listón. Odiaba portarlo pues le recordaba a Tom. La menor dio un vistazo a su madre y vio que ya no vestía igual como la recibió sino que ahora llevaba uno rojo, a ella le encantaba ese color. Ella solo llevaba su largo y ondulado cabello castaño suelto.

-¿Estas lista para irnos?- preguntó mientras se colocaba unos guantes de encaje.

Krystal se detuvo y miro ambos lados esperando ver a alguien, se sentía un poco tonta al no ver la respuesta así que se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Acaso tu esposo no nos acompañara?- pregunto algo fría.

Katherine solo soltó una risita y después le indico a su hija que se acercara un poco.

-Ahora en adelante lo llamaras "Duque" y delante de los demás "Padre"- Krystal la miro furiosa y se separó de ella.

-¡Sabes que eso jamás lo hare!- la señalo mientras la mujer negaba con la cabeza.

-No es que quieras, tienes que hacerlo…- miro hacia arriba para comprobar que Diona no anduviera por ahí y después le susurro rápidamente a la niña. –Por nosotras…

¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Parecía que la propia duquesa estaba obligada a actuar de esa manera, Krystal no entendía nada y cuando quiso explicaciones por ese comentario, su madre no respondía hasta que solo respondió su pregunta anterior.

-No, el duque no se encuentra en el reino en estos momentos… volverá dentro de dos días.

Las castañas salieron de la mansión y Krystal no se sorprendió al ver que había un carruaje que las esperaban.

-Debiste pedir algo mas llamativo- bromeo la niña.

-Créeme que esto es lo menos llamativo que tenemos- respondió neutral su madre.

-¿Enserio tenemos que ir a cenar con el padre de Sabo?- preguntó algo nerviosa mientras veía sus pies.

Katherine la vio algo malhumorada y suspiro molesta. Krystal esperaba un regaño o algo por el estilo pero no recibió ese tipo de reacción si no que algo muy diferente.

-No te preocupes, a mi tampoco me agrada ese hombre pero fue una orden del duque- ambas llegaron hasta su transporte y subieron rápidamente.

**Mansión de Outlook III**

Sabo entro lentamente a la oficina de su padre y encontró a este leyendo el periódico, una costumbre que no había desaparecido en el.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto sin tono de autoridad si no que, neutral.

El hombre alzo la mirada y vio a su hijo parado en la entrada.

-¿De quien hablas?- pregunto mientras Sabo no le dirigía la mirada.

-Es tal… Stelly- no se sentía celoso o algo parecido si no que se sentía un poco incomodo con ese niño, además de que el mismo sabía que no era su hermano de sangre pues tenia ocho años.

-Ah, Stelly.

-Si, el ¿De donde lo sacaron?... Me supongo que es de familia noble.

Outlook volvió a concentrarse en su periódico y comenzó a explicarle a Sabo la situación con Stelly.

-Es adoptado. Naturalmente, procese de una buena familia- Sabo no miró a su padre puesto que ninguno se miraba en esos momentos. –Pero por desagradables circunstancias, sus padres lo abandonaron. Así que lo adoptamos al ver que era un niño prometedor y como seguro, por si no te convierte en digno herede…- Sabo lo miro rápidamente, ya le parecía extraño que ninguno de sus padres mencionara algo sobre su herencia.

-"Ya me lo imaginaba…"- el rubio apretó los puños mientras miraba a su padre quien fingía torpeza.

-Oh, he dicho mas de lo que debía- se tocó la frente. –Por favor, márchate. Tus estudios comienzan mañana.

Antes de obedecer a su padre, un empleado de la mansión abrió rápidamente la puerta algo agitado mientras que Sabo lo miraba sorprendido mas no asustado.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que toquen antes de entrar?!- se levantó furioso el hombre.

-¡La du…!- bajó la cabeza para respirar un poco mas. -¡La duquesa esta aquí!

Sabo abrió sus ojos como platos, si la duquesa estaba ahí eso significaba que… Krystal también.

-¡Pero que torpe he sido, es cierto!- ahora el hombre si había metido la pata. -¡Ni creas que te quedaras con nosotros a cenar!

-Ni tenia planeado hacerlo- se metió las manos a los bolsillos y salió de la oficina a paso lento.

Si que no era el día de suerte de Sabo, pues apenas dio unos pasos y sintió como alguien lo miraba de lejos. Al dar la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, deseo no haberlo hecho, era Krystal quien lo observaba con una mirada algo triste desde la entrada pues apenas las hicieron pasar.

-¡Espero que le encante la cena, la ha preparado el mejor chef del reino!- grito la madre de Sabo mientras invitaba a la madre de Krystal a tomar asiento.

-¿Acaso fueron afortunados en apartar una cena con el chef del rey?- preguntó Katherine fingiendo sorpresa mientras que la otra mujer no supo que decir. –Vaya, me impresionan- no le dio oportunidad de responder.

-Si que lo fuimos…- escuchó los pasos de Sabo y miro hacia atrás. -¡Sabo, creímos que no cenarías hoy! ¡Recuerda que estas castigado!- Krystal quien apenas había tomado asiento miró con rabia a la mujer.

-¡Oh no se preocupe, para mi seria un placer conocer a su hijo!- interfirió Katherine mientras que Sabo y Krystal la miraban confundidos. -¡Acércate a nosotras!- la mujer lo invitó.

Al rubio no le quedo de otra que acercarse pero no fue para saludar ni pronunciar ni una sola palabra, solamente tomó asiento junto con su madre. Krystal quien deseaba escuchar su voz lo miro algo preocupada pero por desgracia suya, le fue doloroso ver que el chico no pudo verla más de dos segundos pues retiro la mirada como si la estuviese evitando.

-"Sabo… te ves tan frio"- pensó mientras bajaba la mirada.

Al verse los pies, una mano infantil apareció frente a ella por lo que hizo que alzara la mirada y viera a un niño desconocido.

-¡Hola, me llamo Stelly y tengo 8 años!- Krystal miro la mano del tal Stelly y después a él, era como verse al espejo cuando estaba disfrazada de varón.

Stelly al no tener respuesta, lo volvió a intentar pero mas fuerte para llamar la atención de los demás.

-¡Hola, soy Stelly y tengo 8 años!- la castaña volvió a ver la mano del infante pero si no hubiera sido por la madre de esta quien le dio un codazo para que le correspondiera, el niño lo hubiera intentado de nuevo.

-Yo… me llamo Krystal- sintió como Stelly estrujaba un poco su mano.

-¡Es un placer conocerte, Krystal-chan! ¡Seremos grandes amigos!

-Oww, ¿Acaso mi Stelly no es tan tierno?- preguntó la mujer rubia mientras veía a Sabo para causarle celos o algo parecido.

Katherine solo inclino la cabeza al ver que Stelly aun no le soltaba la mano a su hija, cosa que le preocupo un poco.

-Pues se diría que si pero creo que es momento de que la suelte- señaló las manos de los infantes.

Stelly al escuchar eso, soltó la mano de Krystal y tomo asiento entre Sabo y su madre adoptiva. La castaña al alzar la mirada se percató que su rubio la miraba seriamente. Jamás le había incomodado una mirada de tal grado como la que tenia enfrente, esto le indico que tenia que hablar seriamente con el.

-¡Sea bienvenida a nuestro hogar, gran duquesa de Goa!- llegó Outlook con otro conjunto de ropa y rápidamente tomó la mano de Katherine la cual beso delicadamente.

-Muchas gracias- retiro su mano y rápidamente se levantó para después indicarle a su hija que siguiera sus pasos. –Como mi esposo ha prometido, he aquí mi hija, Krystal.

Outlook la miro fríamente mientras la chica le regresaba la mirada pero eso no fue impedimento para sus clásicos saludos hipócritas.

-Es un honor tenerla aquí, Krystal Lancaster- quiso tomarle la mano pero la castaña se negó a entregársela.

-Es Newlove- corrigió la menor.

Katherine le tapo la boca con una mano y la hizo a un lado mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa.

-Deben perdonar a mi hija, aun no se acostumbra a su nuevo nombre- Krystal frunció el ceño.

-No se preocupe, mi hijo Sabo comete peores errores- sonrió y se dio la vuelta sorprendiéndose de que el mencionado estaba presente y precisamente enfrente de él. -¡Creí haberte dicho que no te quería aquí!

-Yo le he pedido que se quedara- lo defendió Katherine. –Le recuerdo que mi esposo pidió una cena familiar y sin su hijo, su deseo no estaría completamente cumplido.

El noble solo apretó los puños y miro molesto a Sabo quien no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro desde hace rato.

-¡Mejor olvidemos esto y cenemos!- interfirió la mujer rubia. –Déjeme mostrarle nuestro hermoso comedor para que tomen asiento.

Katherine fue la primera en levantarse seguida de los nobles y por ultimo de Stelly. Sabo y Krystal se quedaron sentados mirándose mutuamente, la castaña esperaba una pregunta o algo por el estilo pero eso no ocurrió pues el rubio se levanto y siguió a los demás.

-"¡¿Y ahora que le ocurre?!"- pensó molesta mientras se levantaba y los seguía.

**Gray Terminal**

Jack por fin se encontraba en su refugio pero debido a sus heridas tardó un poco en conseguir papel y tinta con que escribir. Media hora después de batallar con su dolor, al fin estaba listo para escribir. Aunque le llevara toda la noche, le escribiría a su hijo pues no sabia si era la ultima carta que enviaría.

**Montaña Corvo**

Después de hacer un trato por dinero para su fondo pirata con Bluejam para ayudarlo a depositar unas cajas por toda la Gary Terminal y ayudar a dejar a Jack en esta misma, Ace y Luffy terminaron exhaustos. El pecoso cuidó de su hermano menor pues tenia algunas pesadillas relacionadas con Sabo, mientras que él no podía conciliar el sueño por lo más cansado que estuviese, la razón de su insomnio era sus pensamientos sobre su hermano rubio y Krystal. Esta última era quien más tenía la culpa.

-"Confió que Sabo no tardara en escapar de nuevo pero…"- miro por la ventana para observar las estrellas. –"Espero que tu encuentres una manera de volver con nosotros, extraño molestarte"

**Mansión de Outlook III**

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que comenzaron a cenar, Krystal no le encontraba forma a su plato pues parecía una rara combinación de carnes o eso quería pensar ella pero… ¿Carne con fruta, madera y algo plateado? No no, era mejor que no la viera si estaba dispuesta a comérsela. Entre risas y halagos entre los adultos, Katherine rompió esta rutina y preguntó algo fuera de lo común al no "deseado".

-¿Y cuanto tiempo conoces a mi hija?- Sabo dejo caer la comida de su tenedor y miró a la mujer quien lo miraba muy interesada.

-Creo que no es necesario dirigirle la palabra, puede responderle groseramente- interfirió Outlook.

-Vamos para el medio año de conocernos, señora- respondió muy seco y en cuanto Krystal lo miro, esquivó su mirada.

-Pero que interesante, me alegro que Krystal tenga como amigo un joven como tu- añadió mientras sonreía y los demás excepto Sabo la miraban extrañados.

-Creo que a mi madre se le ha subido el vino- susurró Krystal.

-¡Ahora que lo recuerdo!- grito la duquesa y saco de uno de sus guantes un pequeño papel que se lo paso al padre de Sabo. –Tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

El hombre asistió con la cabeza y después comenzó a leer el contenido junto con su esposa quien se le pegó para no perderse de nada.

-Niños, pueden retirarse para jugar- menciono la madre de Sabo. –En cuanto a ti- señalo al rubio. –A la cama, ahora.

Sabo se levanto de su silla algo furioso y se fue trotando de ahí. Krystal al ver que los adultos querían hablar a solas, quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con su amigo. Mientras que Stelly, bueno… él se perdió por ahí.

Krystal siguió cuidadosamente a Sabo hasta su habitación y por fin solos, no quiso desperdiciar ni un solo segundo. La chica toco la puerta aunque estuviera abierta lo que hizo que el volteara a verla.

-¿Podría…?- Sabo solo la miró y no respondió. –Al demonio, pasare de todos modos.

Rápidamente se acercó a el mientras que Sabo no le despegaba la mirada.

-¿Quieres explicarme porque me haz estado esquivando?- no respondió. –Me duele Sabo, me duele en verdad.

-¿Tu crees que a mi no?- por fin cruzo palabras con ella. –Me siento traicionado, no fuiste para contarme sobre tu madre.

Krystal cruzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

-¿Actúas así por eso? ¡No seas tonto, si no te lo conté fue porque no lo considere necesario!- el chico bajo la mirada y el arrepentimiento le llego a la castaña. –Lo lamento, no debí hablarte así...

-No te disculpes, tienes razón… no debí evitarte- apretó sus puños. –Es solo que me siento culpable por lo que esta pasando.

Krystal miro como Sabo derramaba algunas lagrimas y pocas caían al suelo. Le rompía el corazón ver al niño que le gustaba de esa manera después de todo lo que ha hecho por ella. Mientras pensaba que hacer, vio que su sombrero de copa estaba colgado en un perchero a su derecha y una idea tonta le vino a la mente.

Sabo sin darse cuenta, Krystal tomó su sombrero y se lo coloco dulcemente. Al sentir algo pesado en su cabeza, alzo la mirada para ver a una sonriente niña.

-Vaya vaya al fin te calmaste, te ves feo llorando- citó una fresa que el mismo le dijo aquel día que ella lloró por su padre.

-Krystal…- susurro mientras ella se sonrojaba y él se limpiaba sus lágrimas. –En este sombrero escondo… algo que quiero mostrarte.

Antes de que se quitara el sombrero, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Onii-sama- la voz de Stelly se hizo presente.

-Oh, si eres el hermano adoptivo de Sabo…- le dijo Krystal mientras le sonreía.

-Y tu la hija del hombre ramen- comentó dejando a la castaña congelada ¿Cómo carajos sabia eso?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

-Lo escuche por ahí- encogió los hombros. –También lo supuse cuando te vi, hueles a ramen.

-¡Oye!- Sabo quiso detenerlo pero Krystal le puso una mano en uno de sus hombros para impedirle que siguiera, este al voltear a verla, esta le pidió la palabra.

Krystal borró de su mente el posible niño caballeroso y amigable que pudo ser Stelly y ahora era un niño patético y molesto para ella.

-Vaya Stelly, le has ganado a Ace- comenzó a aplaudir mientras dejaba a Sabo atrás. –Le has quitado el trono del rey de los idiotas.

-¡¿A quien le dijiste idiota?!- comenzó a gritar pero Krystal le tapo la boca.

-Cállate, ¿Acaso quieres que tus padres queden mal ante mi madre por andar de chismoso?- Sabo sonrió al ver la reacción de Krystal. –Vamos Stelly, eres un niño listo así que piensa… solo estoy bromeando contigo.

-¿Brrrrrr?- no se entendió lo que quiso decir pues la chica aun lo mantenía callado.

-Así que ya sabes, calladito te ves mas bonito- lo soltó.

-¡Me las pagaras, niña ramen!- la señalo y salió corriendo.

-¡Junto con tus padres!- con eso, Stelly decidió quedarse callado.

Nuevamente solos, Krystal volteo a ver a un imprecionado Sabo quien no pensó mas de dos veces en alagarla.

-¡Pero como lo has intimidado!- grito sorprendido.

-Descuida, eso no fue nada… solo lo amenacé- respondió seca. -¿Ibas a mostrarme algo?

Sabo se sonrojo inconscientemente y se quito su sombrero de copa para después mirar las gafas que rodeaban a este.

-¡Krystal, es hora de irnos!- la voz de Katherine se escuchó.

-Creo que puede esperar hasta mañana…- dijo el rubio mientras escondía el sombrero debajo de su cama.

-¿Seguro? Bueno… tal vez tengas razón- comenzó a caminar pero después se detuvo. –Sabo, ya veras que nos la arreglaremos…- volteo a verlo y después le guiño un ojo. –Juntos.

Sabo se sonrojo levemente mientras veía como la niña se alejaba para después escuchar como bajaba las escaleras. Algunos minutos después, el rubio observo como Krystal y su madre salían de la mansión tranquilamente.

**Horas después, exactamente a media noche…**

Aunque conviviera de cerca con Sabo, Krystal no podía dormir. Estaba segura que no era la cama pues era demasiado cómoda, tampoco las numerosas almohadas… y extrañamente no era Makino quien la inquietaba. Lentamente salió de su cama y se acercó a la ventana que tenia enfrente, esta era de gran tamaño y debajo de esta había una gran parte del techo, si quisiera observar las estrellas alguna vez podría sentarse ahí.

Cuando lo creyó necesario, abrió la ventana y comenzó a respirar aire fresco. La noche era muy bonita y las estrellas eran numerosas…

-Como las pecas de Ace…- susurro y después abrió los ojos de golpe. -¡¿Acaso estoy pensando en ese pecas locas?!- se toco la frente.

Estaba muy segura que le gustaba demasiado Sabo pero… ¿Qué tal Ace? No no ese niño era amargado, imprudente, escandaloso, buen hermano, buen líder, bonitas pecas… bueno esos pensamientos de ella sobre el ya no eran normales.

-No me gusta Ace, simplemente… creo que lo extraño- se dijo así misma mientras suspiraba. –Solo espero que el y Luffy se encuentren bien.

Tras sentirse mas aliviada, cerró la ventana y se dispuso a dormir profundamente. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, unos extraños ruidos se escucharon detrás de ella, parecía que alguien estaba golpeando la ventana. Algo nerviosa miró rápidamente y se llevo uno de los sustos de su vida al ver a Sabo afuera. Por su cara, no parecía de buen humor.

-Sabo…- corrió a abrirle la ventana. -¿Que haces aquí?

El chico no respondió, en cambio la tomó de un brazo y la jaló hacia el para que saliera de su habitación. Una vez afuera y sentados en el techo, el rubio no dio mas vueltas al asunto.

-Hoy por la noche, quemaran al Gray terminal- le confesó frio.

-¡¿Qué?!- rápidamente fue callada por el jamás a una mano suya sobre los labios de la niña.

-Shhhh, no alces la voz o si no estaremos en problemas- le explicó susurrando. -¿Prometes quedarte callada?- ella solo asistió.

Una vez libre, ella abrió sus ojos como plato y lo miro asustada.

-¿Como? ¿Por qué?... ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?- pregunto mientras sentía como su mundo se iba abajo pues Jack resultaría herido.

-Stelly me lo dijo un poco después de que se fueron, un noble mundial vendrá dentro de dos días junto con un inspector a inspeccionar la isla, la familia real no esta dispuesta a que un Tenryuubito vea la Gray Terminal… es por eso que le prenderán fuego.

-Pero no pueden, morirán muchos… Jack puede morir.

-Al Rey no le importa eso, tenemos que ir a advertirles- tomó su mano y estaba dispuesto a saltar junto con la niña pero ella no quiso moverse de su lugar.

-Sabo, no es que desconfié de ti pero… deberías confirmarlo primero- el rubio la miro preocupado. –Stelly fue el que te dijo eso pero, ¿Qué tal si era una broma para hacerte enojar?

El niño comprendió a Krystal y rápidamente la soltó de su agarre y la miro duramente.

-Tienes razón, quédate aquí y no salgas para nada… no puedo meterte en mas problemas- le indico con un dedo que entrara.

-Pero quiero ir contigo- el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Quédate aquí e investiga con tu madre, no me busques… yo vendré por ti si es necesario- le puso sus manos sobre sus hombros dejando su tubería en el suelo. –Si esto no fue una broma de Stelly te lo hare saber pero por el momento no puedo dejar que me acompañes esta vez.

-Sabo…- lo miro con tristeza. –Cuídate mucho…

-No te preocupes por eso.

-Espero que haya sido una broma, no quiero que a Jack y a los demás les ocurra algo- miró hacia abajo. –Menos a Luffy y a… Ace.

-Ni yo, cuídate mucho… vendré a buscarte en cuanto sepa algo.

Sabo dejo los hombros de Krystal en paz y tomó su tubería. La castaña vio como el rubio bajaba rápidamente del techo y se iba corriendo de ahí.

Tardó un muy buen rato en entrar a su habitación pues esperaba una señal de Sabo pero se dio por vencida fue cuando el sueño la estaba venciendo.

**Horas después…**

La castaña espero a Sabo el resto del día pero el jamás apareció y cuando quiso preguntarle a su madre sobre el supuesto plan, la mujer le mencionaba que no estaba de buen humor para hablar.

El sol comenzó a dar señales de que se ocultaría y Krystal seguía en su habitación mirando por la ventana abierta mientras esperaba a Sabo. Sin notarlo, su madre llegó con una bandeja con dos vasos llenos de jugo.

-Me ha llamado la madre de Sabo- Krystal volteo hacia atrás rápidamente viendo a su madre. –Menciono que esta castigado por volverse a escapar- dejó la bandeja en un mueble y tomó los dos vasos.

-Mamá, ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?- la mujer solo sonrió mientras asistía y le pasaba un vaso.

-La que quieras- se sentó junto a ella sobre su cama.

-Bueno…- los nervios la invadían y para aclarar un poco su garganta, le dio un sorbo a su vaso.

-Si ya te lo vas a tomar, tómatelo completo pues se le irán las vitaminas…- comento la madre algo seria.

La castaña obedeció y se termino su vaso. Cuando se sintió un poco lista para hablar, su madre le paso el vaso que sostenía.

-Ya que te veo con sed, tomate el mio… por favor- Krystal la miro extrañada. –No creo terminármelo…

La castaña vio los ojos vidriosos de su madre y no dudo mucho en hacerle caso… no sabia de que sabor era el jugo pues sabía un poco extraño para ella.

-Basta ya- le devolvió el vaso mientras se limpiaba la boca. –Necesito que me digas si es verdad o no que quemara la Gray Terminal.

Katherine se levanto de la cama y miró seriamente a Krystal.

-Es verdad, hoy la quemaran por completo- Krystal abrió los ojos por completo y se levanto de la cama.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decírmelo tan tranquilamente?! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-No podemos, no lo tenemos permitido.

-¡Estas loca!- la señalo mientras la mujer arqueaba una ceja. -¡Sabo debió descubrir la verdad y por eso esta castigado!

-Eso también te pasara si no te quedas callada- amenazó la mujer.

-¡¿Crees que me importa un castigo?! ¡Me importan mas las personas que viven ahí!- comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. -¡Morirán demasiados, Jack morirá!

Katherine cruzo los brazos mientras miraba para ambos lados como si esperara a que algo ocurriera.

-Si te importa tanto tu estúpido puesto en la nobleza… a mi no me importa- corrió hacia la ventana pero su vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa haciendo que cayera.

-Tu no iras a ningún lado…- se escucho la voz de Katherine acercándose.

Krystal trató de levantarse pero sintió como se debilitaba rápidamente.

-¡Jack! ¡Luffy! ¡Ace!- comenzó a gritar mientras se arrastraba.

-¡Cállate, te escucharan los vecinos!- su propia madre le puso un pie sobre su espalda para impedir que siguiera. –Ya sabía que reaccionarias de esta forma cuando vieras a ese estúpido basurero en llamas… es por eso que Diona se ha encargado de prepararte una bebida que te hiciera callarte.

-Mamá… ¿Por qué?- sintió como una gota cayo en su desnuda nuca. No podía ser una lágrima pues la duquesa no se encontraba en ese estado, tal vez fue su imaginación.

-¡¿Porqué?! ¡¿Acaso me creíste imbécil para no saber que frecuentabas ese lugar y a ese tal Jack?! ¡Si todos sabíamos tus movimientos, niña estúpida!

Krystal no tenia fuerzas para nada, antes de quedar inconsciente escucho unas palabras no esperadas de su madre.

-Lo lamento, hijita…- susurró Katherine mientras lloraba y Krystal se quedaba dormida.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero sentía como su cuerpo y mente despertaban lentamente. Si, sentía una mano acariciando su cabeza… ¿Qué había ocurrido? Pesadamente abrió sus ojos y vio una silueta borrosa la cual era la que le proporcionaba cariño. Era Katherine con algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-¡Mamá!- grito mientras se sentaba rápidamente y observaba furiosa a su madre.

-Krys… perdóname- susurró.

-¡¿Qué me hicieron?!- gritó mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a la ventana.

Esforzó lo mas que pudo la vista y comprobó que ya no había rastros de la Gray Terminal. Se dejo caer de rodillas mientras comenzaba a llorar desesperadamente.

-Jack- susurro. –Perdóname… no pude ayudarte.

-Krystal, no llores por favor- suplicó su madre.

-Jack…- no dejaba de llamar a su amigo.

-Hija, yo…

-¡Cállate, tu me impediste que fuera a salvarlo!- la señalo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Escúchame por favor!

-¡No quiero!

-Pues considérate castigada- una voz masculina se hizo presente.

La chica dejo de llorar y miro la dirección hacia donde se había escuchado la voz.

-Eres tú…- Krystal susurro mientras apretaba los puños.

-Duque Lancaster, para servirte- respondió.

El esposo de su madre debió haber regresado mientras ella estaba inconsciente, ella había escuchado tanto de el pero jamás lo había visto en persona. Él no era tan viejo, al contrario, se veía demasiado joven como de la edad de su madre. Claro, recordando que Hope era algo mayor para Katherine.

Su cabello era castaño oscuro, más que el de su esposa e hijastra, ojos negros y rasgos finos. No parecía ser de por ahí pues su aspecto no era el de un noble de Goa si no de otro lugar.

-Pero cariño…- Katherine trató de oponerse pero el la miró con firmeza.

-Ya esta decidido, Krystal se quedara todo el día encerrada como el hijo de Outlook- se acercó a Krystal y le levanto el mentón. –Considérate afortunada pues yo no te pondré vigilancia extrema como a ese niño- dejo caer su mentón. –Es una lastima que no nos acompañes a escoger tu vestido para mañana, a los padres de Stelly les hubiera encantado conocer a fondo a su futura nuera.

El duque el indico a Katherine que saliera de la habitación junto con el mientras Krystal se quedaba congelada por tal comentario. ¿Acaso dijo nuera?

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo de nuera?- preguntó a tiempo antes de que el hombre cerrara la puerta.

-¿Acaso no te lo ha comentado tu madre? Bueno, es mejor que te lo diga yo mismo- abrió un poco mas la puerta y se aclaró la garganta. –Te he comprometido con uno de los hijos de Outlook así que siéntete suertuda pues ya tienes novio desde ahora –cerro la puerta mientras Krystal corría hacia ella pero al estar cerrada y bajo llave… solo pudo golpearla.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡No quiero casarme!

No tuvo respuesta, ella misma se dejo caer mientras maldecía su suerte. Ya podía sospechar que si estaba comprometida con un hijo de ese hombre, se trataba de Stelly pues Sabo era una deshonra para él.

Las horas pasaron y Krystal cada vez tenia mas ganas de morirse, no podía hacer nada por alguien y mucho menos visitar a Sabo. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Que la casaran mañana mismo? Antes de que se inventara algo más, alguien llamó a la puerta. Rápidamente se dirigió a ella y al abrirla se dio cuenta que se trataba de Diona.

-Señorita Krystal, su madre le ha dejado un paquete- le mostró una caja. –Menciono que es algo parecido que le mando con su prima, me imagino que se trata de un vestido- encogió los hombros.

-¿Algo parecido?- miro la caja con detalle y recordó que fue lo único que le mando con Makino, el disfraz de niño.

Muy emocionada lo tomó y le cerro prácticamente en la cara a Diona pero no fue de preocuparse pues segundos después volvió a abrir la puerta para agradecerle.

Una vez sola, tiro la caja al suelo, ella se arrodillo y abrió apresurara la caja. Lo primero que vio fue una sobre que contenía una carta, muy apurada lo abrió y comenzó a leer la carta.

"_**Sabo se encuentra solo, deberías visitarlo. Ten cuidado y vuelve temprano, regresaremos un poco antes de media noche pues iremos a cenar. Me alegro haber tenido un repuesto para ti. –Katherine."**_

Al acabar de leerla, observo el contenido de la caja y solo sonrió.

-A esto te referías sobre el repuesto- sonrió y después vio que apenas iba a atardecer.

**Mansión de Outlook III**

En la habitación del rubio, Sabo se encontraba en su escritorio algo cansado pues acababa de comenzar sus estudios y la primera clase que tuvo con una mujer noble… no le fue nada sencillo.

-Bien, eso a sido todo por hoy- la maestra cerró su libro y se dispuso a irse.

Sabo no miro como se iba pues se quedo concentrado en el libro de estudio o bueno, eso fingió.

-Revisare tu tarea mañana- le menciono antes de abandonar la habitación. –Que tengas un buen día.

Como Lancaster había mencionado, Sabo se encontraba vigilado por dos grandes gorilas que alguna vez fueron uno de los enmascarados quienes lo trajeron de vuelta junto con Krystal. Uno de ellos se encontraba en turno de vigilancia mientras el otro en su descanso, estos observaban al niño desde dentro de su habitación viendo así que no escapara cosa que no era tan posible pues las ventanas estaban bloqueadas y ellos vigilaban la puerta, era imposible escapar.

Cuando la maestra se fue, el vigilante volvió a tomar asiento y vigilo al niño quien aun estaba en su escritorio. Al escuchar que tocaron la puerta se asustó un poco pues la familia no se encontraba en casa en esos momentos, al abrirla vio que se trataba de Stelly.

-Hola, ¿Podría hablar un momento con onii-sama?- lo señaló.

-Su padre indico que no puede hablar con nadie- negó con la cabeza.

-Pero el mismo me ha mandado- le indico que he acercara y este mismo le susurro en la oreja. –Me mandó para torturarlo psicológicamente.

El vigilante lo miró extrañado pero al parecer no le importó mucho el asunto pues dejo pasar al niño y para más comodidad, los dejo solos.

-¡Onii-sama!- lo llamó al verlo sentado.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto molesto.

-Que me digas si esto va bien conmigo- Sabo no volteo a verlo pero al escuchar tanta insistencia de Stelly por fin volteo a verlo.

El niño sostenía una cadena con un guardapelo en forma de corazón… ese no era Stelly pues el no tenia los ojos azules.

-¡Krystal!- la llamó emocionado pero ella misma le indico que guardara silencio. -¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- pregunto algo sonriente.

-Las puertas de la mansión están abiertas, bonita vigilancia- respondió mientras se guardaba la cadena. –He venido a verte, ¿te encuentras bien?

Sabo la miro y después le sonrió levemente.

-Muy buena pregunta- respondió mientras le daba la espalda. -Me siento miserable- comenzó a llorar.

-"No puedo decirle lo que ocurrio ayer por la noche, la preocuparia aun mas... creo que debo contarle sobre ese hombre que me ayudo ayer despues, aun debe estar intranquila por lo que pasó"- pensó mientras la miraba.

Krystal por su parte no pudo más y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, sabia que esto no ayudaría mucho al niño pero ella quería demostrarle que no estaba solo.

-Este lugar es una jaula, no quiero seguir viviendo en este país tan podrido- no correspondía el abrazo de la chica.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento al saber que no pude ayudar a los de la Gray Terminal?- abrazó aun mas fuerte al niño mientras lloraba con el. -¡Me siento asqueada!

-No digas eso, tú no tuviste la culpa.

-Tal vez no pero… no dejo de pensar en Jack, en Luffy y mucho menos en Ace- soltó a Sabo.

El rubio se limpió sus lagrimas y tomo a Krystal de los hombros.

-Si los buscáramos, los pondríamos en peligro- la copia de Stelly lo vio con sus ojos vidriosos.

-Ya no quiero vivir de este modo, odio a la nobleza y no sobreviviré si sigo viendo esto- Sabo la miro sorprendido y después la soltó.

-Escapemos- le propuso.

-¿Qué?

-Escapemos mañana mismo, todos estarán entretenidos con la llegada del Tenryuubito- sonrió convencido.

Krystal le dio la espalda y comenzó a repasar lo que el acababa de decir, si escapaba con el ya no vería a su madre, a Makino, Luffy… Ace. Pero ambos serian libres y después podrían reunirse con los demás. Ella quería seguirlo y convertirse en pirata si era necesario.

Krystal seguiría a Sabo hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario, sacrificaría sus comodidades por el, dejaría su amistad con los hermanos de este, dejaría atras los recuerdos y tumba de su padre y lo mas importante de todo, abandonaría la isla que la vio nacer y a su prima por disfrutar de su libertad a su lado.

-Sabo, yo estaría dispuesta a escaparme contigo y créeme que jamás lo dudaría- volteo hacia atrás mientras tomaba su guardapelo. –Pero siento que mi madre me necesita, presiento que su esposo la tiene prisionera.

_**Flashback**_

Krystal recordó rápidamente los hechos que la hicieron sospechar que Katherine no era ella misma.

_-No es que quieras, tienes que hacerlo…-su madre le explicaba porque debía llamar con respeto a Lancaster. –Por nosotras…_

* * *

_-Lo lamento, hijita…- susurró Katherine mientras lloraba y Krystal se quedaba dormida._

* * *

_-Krys… perdóname- susurró su madre al verla._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¿Estas segura que no es una trampa?- preguntó el rubio.

-No lo sé- negó con la cabeza mientras se abrazaba a ella misma.

-Te propongo algo- ella dio media vuelta para verlo de frente. –Piénsalo en lo que resta del día y si decides irte conmigo, te vio en el muelle a la misma hora que llega el Tenryuubito.

Krystal asistió con la cabeza y lo menos inesperado paso, Sabo la abrazo con dulzura mientras ella se quedaba en shock y sentía su rostro arder.

-Mañana seremos libres, ya lo veras- susurró.

-Juntos- completo la chica mientras le correspondía.

Al ver que ya era tiempo de irse, Krystal le dio un beso en la mejilla, algo inesperado para el rubio y escapo de ahí. Los vigilantes después se dieron cuenta que no se trataba de Stelly pues este mismo negó lo ocurrido además que vestía de otro conjunto y lo mas importante de todo, no tenia ojos azules.

**Al día siguiente…**

Krystal no tardó mucho en decidir lo que quería hacer con su futuro, esa misma mañana se levantó con toda la intención de escapar con Sabo. Horas antes preparó una mochila con todo lo que podrían necesitar en su viaje y la escondió bajo su cama. El plan era sencillo, fingiría que estaba enferma y al ver que se irían sin ella… escaparía con todas sus cosas y se encontraría con Sabo. Cuando vio que era momento de poner en marcha su plan, se quedo recostada en su cama.

-¡Muy buenos días, Krystal Lancaster!- abrió la puerta sin avisar el esposo de su madre. -¡¿Lista para recibir al Tenryuubito?! Al ser primo del rey lo podremos ver de cerca y hasta te podrás tomar una foto con el… aunque lo dudo mucho.

Krystal no le puso atención y fingió tos.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y le tocaba la frente. –Veo que no tienes temperatura pero te escucho muy enferma- al escuchar eso, la niña fingió aun mejor la tos.

-Creo que no me siento muy bien…- fingió una vocecita ronca.

-Ya veo… ¡Diona, prepara a Krystal!- esa orden hizo que la chica comenzara a entrar en pánico.

Diona llego con un precioso vestido amarrillo y como por arte de mágica… y con algo de violencia preparo a la niña para el evento. Krystal se oponía a ir pero Lancaster se la llevo cargando de ahí. Una vez afuera fue el colmo para el Duque.

-¡Entiende que no quiero ir!- gritaba mientras pataleaba, una que otra patada le dio en la espalada a Lancaster cosa que lo enfureció mucho.

-¡Cállate niña zopenca, iras a presentarte quieras o no!- la bajó y fue tomada de la mano de él y la de su madre.

Cuando la niña quería escapar, el matrimonio la elevaba con sus brazos impidiendo que lo hiciera.

-¡Déjenme ir, por favor!- comenzó a llorar.

-¡Eres una malcriada llorona!- grito Lancaster mientras Katherine miraba a su hija preocupada.

Al llegar al festival, observaron a miles de personas esperando el gran barco que llegaría ahí mismo. La mayoría de los que asistieron no eran nobles por lo que Lancaster sintió algo de asco al verlos. Al visualizar a la familia de Outlook, el trio se acercó a ellos.

-¿Listos para ver el espectáculo?- pregunto el duque.

-Puedes apostarlo- respondió el otro noble.

-Vaya, veo que no has traído a Sabo contigo- comentó Katherine al solo visualizar a Stelly.

A Krystal no le importo mucho el asunto pero le pareció poco extraño ver que los padres de Sabo portaban sus mismos atuendos y que Stelly solo llevara una chaqueta igual a la del rubio pero solo que esta vez era amarilla.

-"Patéticos"- pensó furiosa al verlos.

-Ah eso, el no podrá venir a presenciar esto- respondió la madre del mencionado.

Después de una corta platica, ambas familias se acomodaron entre la multitud de nobles, en especial adelante pues ahí se localizaban los familiares directos del rey. Cada localización estaba acomodada por pisos, entre más bajo el piso… menor importante era el status, en este caso ambas familias se encontraban en el último piso. Krystal estaba más apurada en irse pues quería alcanzar a Sabo.

Cuando todos comenzaron a celebrar porque ya se podía visualizar un enorme barco, todos alzaron banderines con un símbolo desconocido para la niña. No todo era diversión pues alguien grito callando a todos en esos momentos.

-¡Oigan, un bote esta saliendo del muelle!- todos voltearon a ver al hombre que grito eso.

-¡¿Qué nunca puede uno disfrutar de estas ocasiones especiales?!- grito Lancaster.

-Sabo…- susurró Krystal preocupada.

Debido a su pequeño tamaño, la chica no podía visualizar algún bote… solo si se acercaba.

-¡Un niño! ¡Un niño esta en ese bote!- grito un noble quien lo pudo visualizar gracias a unos binoculares que traía.

-¿Un niño?- preguntó otro. -¿De que familia será?

-¿Un niño?- se pregunto Outlook.

-¡Querido! ¡¿Acaso no es…?!- la madre de Sabo le preguntó rápidamente.

-¡No, eso es imposible! ¡Lo dejamos vigilado!- el hombre saco sus binoculares y comprobó su hipótesis.

-"Se equivocan, es el"- pensó Krystal mientras salía corriendo para poder detener a Sabo.

-¡Krystal, vuelve!- ordeno su madre pero esta la ignoro.

Krystal no escuchó a su madre y siguió bajando por las escaleras mientras era observada por varios nobles.

-Déjala, tal vez la emoción le ganó- mencionó el duque.

Mientras corría, pudo escuchar varias cosas mencionadas por la multitud que no era parte de la nobleza.

-¡Oigan! ¡Me han robado mi bote!- gritó un hombre mientras lo señalaba de lejos.

-¡Miren, desplego una bandera pirata! ¡¿Acaso es un pirata?!- pregunto otro.

Krystal apresuro el paso deseando que nada malo le sucediera a Sabo.

-¡Oye niño, vuelve enseguida!- gritó un oficial.

La castaña al escuchar eso comenzó abajar la velocidad quedándose en la multitud de bajos recursos.

-¡¿El que va en ese bote es Sabo?!- escuchó una voz conocida y abrió paso hasta llegar hasta el que menciono el nombre del niño.

-¡Dogra!- Krystal lo llamó.

-¡Krystal! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- pregunto sorprendido.

-¡No hay tiempo de explicar, tenemos que detener a Sabo!- grito mientras apuntaba el barco.

Ambos comenzaron a correr hasta llegar a la orilla y comenzaron a gritarle al chico pero debido al ruido, este no pudo escucharlos.

-¡Sabo, regresa!- grito con todas sus fuerzas la niña.

-¡Sabo, a Krystal le gustas!- la castaña lo miro furiosa y el encogió sus hombros. -¡¿Qué?! ¡Si yo escuchara eso, volvería!- eso le dio una idea la castaña, tal vez el enano tenia razón.

-¡Sabo, regresa!- el barco siguió su rumbo y ahora estaba muy pegado al que venia el cual se veía diminuto a su lado. -¡Es verdad lo que dice Dogra, me gustas! ¡Sabo!- grito llorando.

El rubio pudo escuchar que lo llamaban, volteo atrás y visualizó a Krystal junto con Dogra.

-¿Krystal?- forzó la vista y vio a la niña empapada en lágrimas.

-¡Vuelve, me gustas! ¡Me gustas, Sabo!- volvió a intentarlo.

Sabo sonrió ante esa confesión, se alegraba mucho de haberla podido escuchar.

-¡¿Krystal?!- gritó feliz y antes de que dijera algo mas, algo impacto en su barco.

Krystal, Dogra al igual que los demás gritaron asustados.

-¡No!- grito la castaña pero fue detenida por Dogra. -¡Sabo!

El barco donde el chico se encontraba, comenzó a encenderse en llamas, el culpable de todo era aquel Tenryuubito que iba a bordo del otro barco. Un minuto después, un segundo disparo salió del enorme barco acabando con el de Sabo junto con el.

-¡No! ¡Sabo!- grito la chica mientras caía de rodillas y lloraba desconsoladamente.

A unos metros de ahí, solo el sombrero de copa de Sabo era la unica cosa que flotaba en el agua libre del ardiente fuego. Mientras el bote se quemaba, Krystal sentía como su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos.

**Continuara…**

**¡Al fin termine este capitulo! La verdad tarde mas de cinco días en terminarlo D; Dejen su humilde opinión en su review de hoy, agradezco que hayan leído este larguísimo capitulo y para celebrar el alto numero de visitas… he aquí una curiosidades de lo que pudo ser Krystal.**

***Iba a tener ojos verdes.**

***Su cabello no iba a ser castaño si no negro.**

***Y por ultimo y mas impactante, su edad iba a ser de 7 años, iba a ser un chico y esta mas que obvio que no se llamaría Krystal. Les cuento, iba ser el hermano malvado de estos.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	15. Despues de Sabo, vida forzada

**¡Hola mis amores! Estoy muy feliz de avisarles que el puño de la inspiración ha regresado y este capitulo es algo largo. Desgraciadamente fue tan largo que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes. Agradezco de todo corazón a: LADI JUPITER (Pobre Krystal a ella tambien le hubiese gustado escapar con Sabo, fue difícil para mi esa decisión), Elinash1 (50 sombras de Ace, próximamente en cines… el protagonista es ardiente, para creernos vea la película),** **Hikari Shiku (¡Muerte a Outlook! ;C), pikapikachu18 (tus palabras me sonrojaron bastante XD) y a los silenciosos del mal C;**

**¡Comenzamos!**

**Mansión Lancaster**

Sentada en una fría y oscura esquina de su cuarto, Krystal se encontraba abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba en silencio. Ya bastante tenia gritando que sentía que su garganta se quemaba lentamente. La culpa la estaba matando a cada segundo, sabia el plan de Sabo, juró escaparse con el y ella misma lo vio morir. Entre cada sollozo solo había una pregunta que ella misma se hacia… ¿Debió morir junto con Sabo o evitar que escapara?

-Sabo…- susurró.

Era inútil, si hubiese escapado en esos mismos momentos la hubieran encontrado. El miedo la invadía pues no sabia que hacer. Llegó a pensar que si escapa con Makino, la encontrarían fácilmente poniendo en peligro a su prima. Si se escapa junto con Dogra, pondría en peligro a Ace y a Luffy como se lo había advertido anteriormente Sabo. ¿Y ahora que podía hacer? La respuesta jamás la encontraría si permanecía castigada en las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

_**Flashback**_

_Algunas horas antes de que Krystal se encontrara rogando por su suerte y segundos después de ver como su primer amor volaba en miles de pedazos junto con su barco, la castaña se encontraba llorando desesperadamente mientras Dogra la abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarla pero para mala suerte del hombre, la niña estaba llamando mucho la atención. _

_-Vámonos de aquí…- susurró y obligó a la niña a levantarse ya que estaba de rodillas._

_No sabía la razón por la que ella se encontraba ahí pero lo que supuso fue que si alguien de ese barco la veía en ese estado, tal vez alcanzaría a Sabo en el otro mundo. Dogra prácticamente se llevo a Krystal arrastrando un poco lejos del evento donde las tiendas se encontraban cerradas y ni un alma se encontraba por ahí, tenía que tranquilizarla cuanto antes._

_-¡Krystal, escúchame!- la agarró de los hombros. -¡Tranquilízate un momento!_

_La castaña lo miro sorprendida mientras seguía llorando. Dogra jamás olvido aquella imagen de la chica: su rostro rojo como tomate, rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, sus ojos azules vidriosos y mucosidad que salía de su nariz. Se veía bastante mal._

_-Pero Sabo…- respondía con su voz ronca mientras su respiración se cortaba._

_El hombre se encogió de hombros y respiró hondo mientras cerraba sus ojos pensando que decirle. _

_-Primero tranquilízate- apretó sus labios para evitar llorar junto con ella, a el también le dolía bastante lo que sucedió. –A Sabo no le hubiese gustado…_

_-Morir solo…- lo interrumpió. _

_-¡No digas eso!- la sacudía._

_-¡Es que no lo entiendes!- se zafó del agarre del hombre y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. -¡Yo me iba a escapar con él!_

_Dogra abrió sus ojos de golpe y miró confundido a la niña. _

_-¡¿De que estás hablando?!- preguntó mientras la veía caer de rodillas._

_Tras esperar unos segundos para que Krystal respondiera, ella le explicó un poco más calmada._

_-Sabo… me - no podía hablar muy bien ya que su respiración le cortaba las palabras. –Me pidió… que escapara con él._

_El hombre del turbante miró hacia abajo mientras también se dejaba caer de rodillas. _

_-¿Qué hacían ustedes aquí?- preguntó mientras alzaba la mirada y veía como ella se secaba sus lagrimas y respiraba hondo para poder hablar claramente._

_Aunque el repitiera la pregunta algunas veces mas, Krystal tardó en responder y algunas veces solo negaba con la cabeza. Después de esperarla bastante, ella le contó todo, desde su visita a Jack hasta la parte en que ella vio a Dogra con sus binoculares. _

_-E…E… ¡¿Eres hija de nobles?!- preguntó asustado mientras ella asistía con la cabeza._

_-También Sabo lo es- al pronunciar su nombre, sintió una pequeña puntada en el corazón._

_-Krystal, sé que Sabo ya esta…_

_-No lo digas…- lo detuvo poniéndole una mano enfrente._

_Dogra la miró mientras sentía pena por la niña pero algo que lo comía vivo es que no sabia como decirles a los hermanos del rubio lo que sucedió._

_-Puedes irte conmigo si gustas… a Luffy y a Ace les gustaría ayudarte con esto- ella lo miró asustada. –Toda la familia Dadan te protegeremos de tu padrastro. _

_Si pudiera decirle que si, si pudiera olvidar a su madre y si pudiera dejar su miedo atrás, hubiera aceptado la proposición de Dogra sin pensarlo._

_-Lo lamento…- dijo mientras tomaba parte de su vestido con su puño. –No puedo irme._

_-¡Pero tu no eres feliz aquí, no te sacrifiques!- gritó tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión.-¡Piensa en Luffy… Ace!_

_Lentamente ella bajó la cabeza mientras se mordía un labio para evitar llorar de nuevo._

_-¡En Makino!- al escuchar el nombre de su prima, dejó caer una lagrima.- ¡¿Acaso quieres seguir sufriendo?!_

_-Lo seguiré haciendo mientras valga la pena…- el miró extrañado a la chica._

_Lentamente ella levantó la mirada y cerró sus ojos mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa mientras secaba sus lágrimas._

_-Diles a Luffy y a Ace que los quiero y que…- abrió sus ojos. -Pronto los buscare cuando las cosas se hayan tranquilizado._

_Él solo asistió con la cabeza mientras Krystal se volvía a poner de pie._

_-Anda, vete antes de que me encuentren…- le dio la espalda._

_-¿Estas segura?- ella volteo hacia atrás y le sonrió._

_-Mientras el sacrificio sea por alguien a quien amo… no dudare en dar mi vida por ello- miró hacia enfrente y comenzó a caminar._

_Dogra vio como se alejaba a paso lento la castaña y suspiro tristemente mientras tomaba el camino hacia su hogar._

_-Pobre, ella en verdad quería a Sabo- susurró._

_Mientras ella caminaba y sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo tras Dogra para reunirse con sus amigos, vio la silueta de alguien corriendo hacia a ella._

_-¡¿Señorita Krystal?! ¡¿Es usted?!- una voz masculina le gritó._

_Ella dudó un poco en responder ya que lo desconocía y solo lo miró detalladamente. Ah si, ya había visto ese uniforme antes, era un oficial que se encontraba en el evento y también este mismo fue quien le gritaba a Sabo para que regresara._

_-¡La he estado buscando!- ella abrió de golpe sus ojos y una vez que el oficial estaba frente a ella respirando agitadamente la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar. Al ser algo joven, le recordó un poco a Tom por lo que se zafó de su agarre._

_-Lo lamento… estoy un poco asustada- respondía inocentemente mientras él se detenía. Al convencerlo un poco, volvieron a caminar._

_-¿Cómo fue que usted llegó hasta aquí?- preguntó mientras ella miraba hacia otro lado para improvisar en una buena respuesta._

_-Vera, me emocione mucho al ver que el barco se acercaba y…- miró hacia enfrente._

_-¿Bajó para verlo mas de cerca?_

_-¡Exacto, eso fue lo que hice!- si contaba algo sobre Sabo o de Dogra estaría frita._

_-¿Y después?- prosiguió el interrogatorio._

_-Bueno… ya sabe, la multitud se amontona y te aleja._

_-¿Hasta aquí?_

_Rayos, a Krystal se le estaban agotando las ideas así que decidió algo rápido._

_-Estoy realmente apenada, creí que si rodeaba toda el área volvería con mis padres- eso si pareció convencer al oficial pues asistió con la cabeza. -¿Quién lo ha mandado a buscarme?_

_-El Duque Lancaster- respondió cortante._

_-"Estoy muerta, me va a matar en cuanto me vea"- pensó mientras tragaba en seco._

_Sorprendentemente, aquel oficial no la llevó hacia el evento y mucho menos en donde se encontraba el Duque con su madre. Este la llevó a la mansión en la que ahora vivía. Se asustó un poco al ver que la entrada de su hogar se encontraba Lancaster apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta. Al estar frente a él y con el agente de seguridad tomándola de los hombros, este la miró fríamente._

_-Mi señor, la he encontrado en la zona de comercio- le explico el oficial mientras el duque no se movía._

_-¿Eso es bastante lejos?- pregunto sin despegarle la mirada a Krystal._

_-Demasiado diría yo- soltó a la niña. –No parece que haya recibido daño pero tiene los ojos hinchados._

_El noble chasqueo los dedos y Diona apareció a los pocos segundos después._

_-Llévala a su habitación y enciérrala con llave- ordenó._

_-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó asustada. -¡Pero yo no he hecho nada malo!_

_-¡Silencio!- gritó furioso. –Guarda silencio antes de que deshonres más a esta familia._

_-¡¿Pero que he hecho para deshonrarla?!- Diona le tapó la boca para que por fin guardara silencio._

_Una vez que la mujer se llevo a Krystal a la fuerza, el duque saco un fajo de billetes y se lo entregó al oficial._

_-Que nadie se entere de esto, estaré de regreso en unos minutos- el joven se retiro su gorra y se inclinó ante el noble para después irse de ahí._

_Krystal miraba con atención como Diona la llevaba cargando hasta su habitación y en cuanto llegaron, esta la lanzó al suelo._

_-¡Oiga!- se quejó mientras se sobaba el trasero._

_La mujer rápidamente cerró la puerta de golpe y se escuchó como giraba la llave dentro de la cerradura._

_-"Esa Diona ya me las pagará"- pensó molesta mientras se levantaba._

_Torpemente, se sentó de brazos cruzados sobre su cama y miró la puerta esperando a que sucediera algo. Al ver que no se escuchaban pasos y que posiblemente la habían abandonado como a Sabo en su casa, miro por la ventana y se llevo una sorpresa._

_-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- gritó mientras se levantaba y veía que las puertas de su ventana estaban bloqueadas por tablas de madera. _

_-"Ellos no saben de mi escape"- comenzó a pensar. –"Diona no me vio escapar y no hice ningún ruido al llegar"_

_*Flashback_

_Krystal aun disfrazada como Stelly, llegó corriendo hasta su casa y miro hacia arriba para ver que la ventana de su habitación seguía abierta como la dejó. _

_Buscó con rapidez aquella enredadera con ramas fuertes y decoradas con flores que la ayudó a bajar. Al encontrarla subió a máxima velocidad y al llegar cambio su vestimenta y cerró la ventana._

_* Fin del flashback_

_Estaba segura que no hizo algún ruido que la delatara y la enredadera no se encuentra cerca de alguna ventana mas que la de ella. ¿Por qué ahora la tenían cautiva? _

_-¿Sorprendida?- se escucho la voz de Lancaster quien nuevamente estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta._

_Krystal se sorprendió un poco al verlo ahí parado pues no escuchó la perilla ni tampoco que introdujeran la llave._

_-¿Qué le han hecho a mi ventana?- pregunto señalándola._

_Lancaster miro la mencionada y encogió los hombros._

_-Mande hacerle una pequeña mejora, ¿Te gusta?- preguntó sin mirarla._

_-¡Claro que no!- respondió groseramente._

_El duque cruzo los brazo, bajó su cabezas mientras reía con ganas y después la miró fríamente._

_-Una hija de nobles no debe responderle de esa manera su padre- ella apretó fuertemente sus puños._

_-¡Pero tu no eres mi padre!- nuevamente Lancaster comenzó a reírse._

_-Ante la ley ya lo eres, llevas mi apellido y además, todo el mundo piensa que lo eres._

_-¡Pero hay personas que me conocen como hija del rey…!_

_-¡No te atrevas a decirlo!_

_-¡Pues ya me oíste, soy hija biológica de Leon Hope y no pienso negarlo!_

_Lancaster se acercó a la niña y levanto su mentón mientras le sonreía algo ¿alegre? Mientras ella lo miraba asustada._

_-Pero ambos sabemos que ya esta muerto al igual que tu amiguito Sabo, ¿No es así?_

_La castaña se separó violentamente del el y lo miró sorprendida._

_-¡¿Cómo es que lo sabes?!- preguntó mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón._

_La miró algo divertido y después sonrió ampliamente._

_-¿Qué no es obvio? Una niña de la nobleza corriendo entre la multitud y una vez en la orilla grita Sabo junto con un hombre y al ver que se destruye el bote que estorbaba el paso llora desconsoladamente… ¿Qué te hace pensar que no sé de lo que estoy hablando?_

_Krystal lo miró algo asustada y dolida por recordarle lo que acababa de suceder._

_-¡¿Y que querías que hiciera?! ¡Sus padres no fueron para detenerlo!- quien se metía con Sabo, se metían con ella. _

_-Kristy Kristy, parece que no me estas entendiendo- el duque la miró con algo de ternura.-No me molesta el hecho que trataste de detenerlo- la tomó de los hombros y después encajó sus largos dedos en ellos. -¡Lo que me molesta bastante es que hayas sido tu quien armó tremendo alboroto sabiendo que estás bajo mi tutela!_

_-¡Déjame en paz!- trató de zafarse._

_-¡Eres una imbécil, me dejaste en ridículo!- gritó con voz firme.- ¡¿Crees que porque no tienes la semana aquí nadie te conoce?! ¡Pues te equivocas, todos saben muy bien quien eres!_

_-¡Yo lo hice para detener a Sabo!- comenzó a llorar._

_-¡¿Y crees que me importa?! ¡Por mi que se pudra en el infierno por mi parte!_

_La niña comenzó a llorar a horrores, él no sabia el dolor por el que pasaba la niña pues Sabo era su primer amor. Se sentía culpable por dejarlo ir solo hacia su muerte, ella sentía que debió estar con el en esos momentos y morir junto a su amigo._

_-¡Jodete, duque de mierda!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras observaba como Lancaster se retiraba uno de sus guantes._

_Lo siguiente que se escuchó en la habitación no fueron palabras si no ecos, dos en total. Las frías paredes hicieron que rebotara el sonido varias veces, el segundo fue el mas fuerte de todos. Tras estos ruidos, un golpe se hizo presente para después un gemido de dolor y para finalizar… llanto._

_-¿Te dolió?- preguntó orgulloso mientras se volvía a colocar su guante._

_Krystal, tirada en el suelo mientras se llevaba una mano a su mejilla roja como la sangre lo miró con sus ojos llorosos y se mordió un labio. _

_-Mi padre golpeaba mejor que tu- respondió._

_Después de darle una cachetada a la niña y al ver que esta seguía de pie, el hombre la volvió a golpear en la misma mejilla causando que cayera al suelo y mirara con atención como Krystal se retorcía del dolor y lloraba en silencio._

_-Mas vale que te vallas acostumbrando pues soy un padre muy estricto… mañana comienzas con tus estudios y hoy no darás ni un solo bocado- le dio la espalda y salió lentamente de la habitación y volviéndola a encerrar con llave. _

_Una vez sola, se levantó lentamente y a paso lento, se dejo caer en una esquina del cuarto mientras lloraba por su suerte._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Ya habían pasado horas desde que se encontraba en esa situación, el sol comenzaba a esconderse mientras ella miraba lo poco que la ventana ahora mostraba. Se arrepentía con todo su corazón haberle negado la oferta de escapar y la protección de Dogra.

-"Me pregunto… ¿Cómo se la estarán pasando Luffy y Ace en estos momentos?"- pensó un poco triste mientras suspiraba. –"Y lo que me inquieta mas… ¿Estará Jack con vida?"

Negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Solo espero que no se alejen unos a los otros por lo que le ocurrió a… Sabo- una vez más volvió a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se abrazaba en aquel rincón de su habitación.

**Montaña Corvo**

Luffy junto al perro de la familia Dadan, Pochi. El pequeño algo emocionado miraba como unos escarabajos comenzaban una pequeña lucha entre ellos. La angustia había desaparecido después de la llegada de su hermano junto con Dadan así que decidió pasar el tiempo afuera mientras atardecía.

Sin saber Sabo y Krystal, Ace y Luffy estuvieron presentes en el incendio de la Gray terminal. Ambos hermanos también estuvieron presentes en la repartición de bombas por todo el basurero sin saber el contenido de las cajas que dejaban en varias localizaciones del lugar.

Ambos pelinegros se vieron enredados cuando comenzaron las llamas y estos mismos estuvieron a punto de morir ya que Bluejam trato de quitarles la vida quemándolos vivos. La razón por la que este hombre organizo tremendo acto fue demasiado torpe y egoísta, el rey de Goa y mismísimo primo de Lancaster le prometió que si realizaba el trabajo sucio, seria parte de la realeza… cosa que el sinvergüenza siempre deseó.

Por suerte de los menores, Dadan y los demás llegaron a tiempo para su rescate pero el pecoso decidió como siempre, no abandonar la batalla obligando a la líder quedarse con el mientras el resto se llevaba a Luffy para mantenerlo a salvo.

Pasaron dos días y no hubo señales de Ace ni de Dadan cosa que preocupo a Luffy y a los demás. Sin pensarlo, ambos desaparecidos regresaron con algunas heridas y raspones a la guarida. El pecoso cargaba a una muy herida mujer. Magra junto a otro bandido fueron los indicados para curar las heridas de los recién llegados. Tras una explicación de parte del niño quien robó y curó las primeras heridas de la pelirroja, todo el grupo se unió un poco más.

Regresando a la actualidad, Luffy seguía observando la pelea de los insectos y al escuchar que Pochi ladraba a causa que venia alguien, levanto la mirada para averiguar que se trataba de Dogra quien caminaba a paso lento.

-¡Dogra!- lo llamó emocionado pues había una buena noticia que compartirle. -¡¿Estabas buscando a Ace y a Dadan, verdad?! ¡Ya regresaron!

Dogra se detuvo enfrente de Luffy y sonrió forzosamente.

-Ya veo, me alegro mucho- dijo con una risita nerviosa.

Luffy inclino un poco la cabeza y cruzo sus brazos para ver con más detalle al hombre.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó inocentemente mientras el otro sudaba frio.

-Necesito hablar contigo y con Ace… mas bien con todos- comenzó a caminar mientras el niño lo miraba confundido y no tuvo de otra más que seguirlo.

Una vez adentro, Dogra preguntó por la salud de Ace y Dadan por lo que ambos respondieron. Después de explicarle lo que sucedió y como el pecoso salvó a la jefa, el enano se quedo callado mientras pensaba como contarles lo que el vio junto con la castaña. Mientras buscaba las palabras, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo.

-He estado en el muelle para ver como recibían al Tenryuubito pues supe que vendría hoy…- guardó silencio unos segundos.

-¿Qué es un Ternurito?- preguntó Luffy mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

-¡No seas imbécil, dijo Tenryuubito!- lo corrigió Ace mientras le daban un puñetazo en la cabeza sin importarle las heridas de su hermano.

Era ahora o nunca, si se guardaba más el secreto empeoraría las cosas.

-En lo que llegaba el barco con el… otro zarpo- mordió sus labios y miro hacia abajo. –El Tenryuubito destruyo el pequeño barco disparándole dos veces con un arma muy poderosa…

-¿Y a que viene esto?- preguntó un bandido.

Dogra respiro hondo y alzó la cabeza.

-¿Murió el que lo manejaba?- preguntó Dadan.

El hombre apretó sus puños mientras asista con la cabeza.

-Me supongo que comentas esto porque conocemos al que zarpó, ¿No es así?- preguntó por ultimo Magra.

-¡Fue Sabo quien manejaba ese barco!- grito con todas sus fuerzas dejando boquiabiertos a todos, excepto Ace quien se quedo congelado.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Sabo…!- gritó furioso el pecoso pues pensaba que era una estúpida broma del hombre.

Ace corrió hacia Dogra y se le echo encima cayendo juntos al suelo mientras el pecoso lo amenazaba con un puño.

-¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡No te perdonare esta broma!- puso su otra mano sobre el cuello de Dogra.

-¡Detente Ace!- trató de tranquilizarlo Magra.

-¡No es mentira, no estoy bromeando!- respondió con dificultad pues una mano le oprimía su cuello. -¡Pasó tan rápido que no creía lo que estaba viendo! ¡Fue como un sueño!

-¡Cállate! ¡Sabo regresó con su familia noble! ¡No es posible que haya zarpado!

-¡Es verdad, Sabo esta en su casa!- interfirió Luffy.

Dogra algo harto de la situación, tomó las manos de Ace y se libero de su agarre para después volverse a poner de pie.

-¡Yo lo vi todo, entiendo como se sienten!- Ace lo miro con rabia. -¡Krystal estaba conmigo cuando paso todo!

Ace y Luffy abrieron sus ojos de golpe al mismo tiempo, ¿Había dicho… Krystal? El pecoso agarró las ropas de Dogra mientras lo sacudía con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- preguntó pero después Magra separó a Ace de Dogra.

-Ella me encontró entre la multitud y me pidió que la ayudara a detener a Sabo- se sobó su cuello.

-¡¿Pero porque haría una cosa como esa?!

-¡Porque no era feliz!- hubo un silencio bastante pesado en la habitación. -¡Si lo hubiera sido, no hubiera salido al mar con una bandera pirata!

Todos se quedaron quietos mientras las cortinas del refugio se movían con el viento. Luffy estaba apunto de llorar mientras que Ace se agachaba jalándose de los cabellos.

-Sabo… ¡No era feliz!- Luffy comenzó a llorar a mares.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no lo trajimos de regreso?!- se pregunto Ace pero antes de que alguien lo consolara, se levantó y volvió a jalarle las ropas a Dogra. -¡¿Dónde esta el que mató a Sabo?! ¡Acabare con el!

-¡No puedes matar a un Tenryuubito!- respondió asustado.

-¡Hare que se arrepienta!- aventó a Dogra, salió corriendo tomando su tubería y fue detenido por Dadan quien estrelló su cabeza en el suelo.

-¡Detente, maldito mocoso!- gritó con autoridad.

-Suéltame…- trató de zafarse pero solo consiguió voltearse para mirarla fijamente.

Dadan para impedir que volviera a escapar lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan confiado cuando no tienes la suficiente fuerza?!- jaló sus hombros y lo volvió a estrellas contra el piso. -¡¿Qué puedes hacer tu?! ¡Solo morirías! ¡Morirías y mañana nadie se acordara de ti, aun eres un simple mocoso!- los puños de Dadan comenzaron a temblar pues lo que seguía le dolía hasta el alma. -¡El asesino de Sabo es este país! ¡El mundo entero! ¡¿Qué puedes hacer tú?!

Las siguientes palabras que dijo se le quedaron grabadas por toda la vida al pecoso pues lo alentó a hacerse fuerte.

-Tu padre cambio la era con su muerte… ¡Cuando te conviertas en un hombre como el, entonces podrás morir o hacer lo que quieras!- lanzó al niño hacia los demás. -¡Aten a este idiota!

-¡Si!- respondieron todos.

-¡Sabo!- gritó Luffy con fuerzas mientras lloraba.

Algunos minutos después, Ace se encontraba en la misma situación por la que pasó Krystal dos veces. Estaba atado a un árbol afuera de su hogar por lo que aun podía escuchar a Luffy llorar.

-¡Maldición!- gritó mientras trataba de liberarse. -¡Cállate! ¡No llores como una niña, Luffy!

Tras intentar que se callara, no tuvo ningún resultado deseado pues Luffy no paró de llorar en toda la noche, cuando casi no se escuchaban sus sollozos poco a poco comenzó a sentir sus ojos pesados y dolorosos cosa que lo hizo perder el sentido.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero de lo que estaba seguro es que con los intentos por liberarse, cayó dormido poco tiempo después de escuchar que Luffy se estaba tranquilizando. La razón por la que despertó fue que escuchó que alguien se acercaba a él. Al alzar la cabeza vio a Dogra parado frente a él.

-Perdona, no quise despertarte- le comentó susurrando.

Ace lo miró algo cansado y después abrió la boca un poco mas tranquilo.

-¿Y ella como esta?- el hombre no entendió mucho la pregunta e inclino la cabeza algo pensativo.

-¿Te refieres de Krystal?- Ace no respondió pues le daba un poco de vergüenza hablar de ella. –A diferencia de ti, ella no quiso vengarse si no que… quería morirse.

Ace lo miro preocupado pues conocía a Krystal y sabia que ella si era capaz de cometer una estupidez.

-¿Y porque no la trajiste? Podría hacerse daño.

-Lo intente pero no quiso… creí escuchar que no se quedaría por placer… creo que dijo: –giro sus ojos hacia arriba y cito unas palabras de la niña. -_Mientras el sacrificio sea por alguien a quien amo… no dudare en dar mi vida por ello._

El pecoso no entendía lo que le decía Dogra pero eso no era lo importante pues quería que alguien le asegurara que se encontraba a salvo y… segura.

-Esa tonta…- susurró.

-No me corresponde decirte esto pero, ella me contó que se iba a escapar con Sabo en ese bote pero no llegó a tiempo y el zarpó sin ella- Ace abrió sus ojos y miro a Dogra quien parecía un poco tranquilo. –Aunque suene mal, me alegra un poco que no se haya marchado junto a el pues ya no estaría con nosotros.

-No digas cursilerías.

-Magra es el de las cursilerías, yo soy el de la honestidad- corrigió. –Ahora ya se porque te gusta esa chiquilla, es muy fuerte y estaría dispuesta a dar la vida por los demás…

-¡Que a mi no me gusta Krystal!

Dogra ignoro por completo a Ace y continuo.

-Aunque ella debe estar destrozada en estos momentos pues vio como el barco de Sabo explotaba… pobrecita, Krystal pudo gritarle lo que sentía por el mientras se alejaba del muelle- después de ese comentario se tapó la boca pues no recordaba que Ace no sabia que la castaña sentía algo por su difunto hermano.

-No te molestes, yo ya sabia que le gustaba Sabo- Dogra se retiro las manos.

-¿Ah si? bueno, espero que no te haya molestado ese comentario…- miró a un incomodo Ace. –Ella sabe perfectamente que la necesitan más que nada y ella también los quiere a su lado. Por cierto, ella me dijo que los buscaría cuando las cosas se hayan tranquilizado.

-No pensaba en ir a buscarla- respondió cortante. –Esa tonta regresara si quiere, si no lo hace es que solo nos utilizo para estar con Sabo.

-No digas eso, no creo que sea capaz de hacerles eso- nuevamente Ace no dijo nada más. –Creo que te preguntaras como le va… ella me comento que no muy bien.

Ace y Dogra duraron lo que restaba de la noche para hablar sobre la castaña pues el pecoso al ser el mayor debía saber por qué podría pasar varios días y hasta meses sin verla de nuevo.

**Al día siguiente…**

Krystal abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró su cama detalladamente. No había recordado que después de media noche despertó de su sueño en el que encontraba con Sabo algo agotada. La posición en el suelo la incomodó bastante por lo que decidió acostarse nuevamente en su cama. Sabía perfectamente que su puerta seguía bajo llave así que no se molestó en levantarse.

Paso un poco mas de veinte minutos y escucho como introducían la llave y giraban la perilla, rápidamente se acomodó para fingir que seguía dormida. Se escuchaban pasos lentos y ruidosos, eran unos tacones. No había duda, era Diona.

-Bien día, Krystal- la voz de Katherine se hizo presente.

La castaña se levanto de inmediato y vio a su madre con una bandeja con su desayuno y un… ¿sobre?

-Mamá, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó asustada.

-No hay nadie en casa, hoy es el día libre de Diona y Lancaster tuvo que irse a resolver unas cosas con el rey… creo que harán una fiesta por su cumpleaños- las palabras de su madre no la tenían tan calmada del todo pues sentía pánico pues no quería que se tratase de una mentira. –Anda, te he traído el desayuno- le puso su bandeja sobre las piernas y ella misma se quedó con el sobre.

-¿Qué es eso?- señalo con un dedo el sobre mientras su madre lo tomaba con cariño.

-Deberías desayunar primero - ordenó y la castaña dudó demasiado en probar un bocado pues anteriormente la había drogado. –Descuida, esta vez no tiene nada…- tomó el tenedor y probó un poco y le dio un trago al vaso de jugo que traía. Esto era suficiente para creerle.

-¿Cómo les fue ayer?- preguntó mientras recibía su tenedor y comenzaba a comer.

La mujer sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza divertida mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Nada fuera de lo común, solo vimos a un gordo sentado sobre la espalda de un hombre mientras subía las escaleras y comimos- respondió algo forzosa. –Los padres de Sabo se retiraron temprano así que comí sola por que ni siquiera quisieron llegar al plato fuerte.

Krystal dejó caer su tenedor sobre el plato y miro con sus ojos como platos a Katherine.

-"Imbéciles, no hicieron nada por ayudarlo"- pensó furiosa.

-¿Por qué crees que se fueron?- preguntó sin interés Krystal y lo que seguía no se lo esperaba.

-Porque el Tenryuubito comentó ayer que el pirata que trató de atacarlo era un niño con sombrero de copa- miró a Krystal quien estaba tapándose su rostro. –Lo lamento mucho mi amor, sé que trataste de detenerlo…

-¡Pero sus propios padres no!- gritó todo lo que pudo pues su garganta aun le dolía.

-Escúchame, esas personas deben sentirse peor que tu en estos momentos porque era su sangre… cualquier padre le dolería- le retiro la bandeja para impedir que tirara la comida.

-¡¿Cómo puedes saber eso?! ¡Lo trataban como basura!- Katherine la miró a su hija quien lloraba y respiró hondo.

-Eso yo sentiría si te hubiese pasado a ti…- la castaña dejó de llorar y miro a confundida a su madre. –Krystal, sé que parece que no me importas demasiado pero en verdad te amo, eres mi hija… mi sangre- rápidamente la abrazó dejando a la niña en shock. –Me dolió bastante que te castigaran por alejarte de nosotros… me duele.

-¡Pero tu no hiciste nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera estabas aquí para ver como me golpeo Lancaster!- se separó violentamente de ella. -¡Solo te importa tu status y yo no!

Katherine se levantó y miró hacia arriba. Krystal se sintió algo culpable al escuchar como su madre comenzaba a llorar en un tono bajo.

-"No se si creerle o no… es muy buena mintiendo pero, sé que oculta algo"- pensó mientras veía la espalda de Katherine.

-¿Mamá?- la llamó preocupada.

-Krystal… no me digas que me importa mas mi posición- se secó las lágrimas. -¡No tengo otra alternativa!

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!

Katherine se dio la vuelta y rápidamente se subió una manga de su vestido y le mostro algunos moretones a su hija.

-Esto es lo que me pasa por desobedecer a Lancaster…- su hija miró mas de una vez las marcas que le dejó su padrastro a ella y después miró hacia arriba para verla a los ojos.

-¿Cuándo te hizo esto?- preguntó asustada.

-Eso no importa- se bajó la manga. – ¡Lo que importa es que no puedes desobedecerlo una vez mas! ¡No quiero que te vuelva a lastimar!

Esa era la razón, el hombre que pintaba ser elegante, buen marido y un candidato a rey prometedor… golpeaba a su mujer a escondidas de la sociedad lo que resultaba ser un hipócrita mal encarado.

Esa fue la razón por la que Katherine le susurro el _"Por nosotras"._ Esta mas que claro,Lancaster la tenia bajó su poder, ¿Cómo es que su propia madre se permitía ser maltratada de esa manera?

-¡Vayámonos de aquí!- propuso la niña pero su madre negó con la cabeza.

-Ya lo he intentado pero he terminado bajo observación medica- el odio hacia su padrastro aumentó. –Pero olvidemos esto ¿Quieres?

-¡¿Como quieres que olvide que este idiota te golpea?!

Antes de seguir hablando, Katherine le extendió el sobre que ella había visto desde que entró.

-Aprovecha que no hay nadie para leerla, te dejare sola pues necesitaras privacidad- tomó la bandeja con la poca comida que dejó Krystal y cerro nuevamente la puerta con llave.

-"Pobre de mi madre…"- pensó mientras sostenía el sobre y miraba la puerta. –"Quisiera ayudarla pero… ¿Cómo?"

Bajó lentamente la mirada y abrió sus ojos como platos al ver quien se la mandó.

-No es posible…- susurró para después dejar caer una lagrima en el sobre.

**Montaña Corvo**

Dadan acompañada de Dogra y algunos bandidos salieron de su hogar para ver como había amanecido Ace quien estaba un poco cansado ya que la platica con el del turbante término a muy altas horas de la noche.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Ace?- preguntó Dadan al estar enfrente de él.

La mujer no obtuvo una respuesta deseada pues el pecoso no respondió si no que solo la miro non naturalidad.

-Desátenlo- ordenó.

-Si- respondieron sus compañeros.

El sonido de un ave hizo que Dogra se distrajera, era el correo. Rápidamente olvido su orden y fue de inmediato por la entrega.

-Ahora te libero- le comentó un bandido a Ace.

-¿Y Luffy?- la pelirroja le pregunto a los demás que no se encontraban haciendo nada.

-Estuvo llorando toda la noche, ahora está dormido- respondió uno.

-¡Jefa, esto es grave!- gritó Dogra asustado. -¡Es una carta de Sabo!- corrió hacia la mujer con un sobre en la mano que después le mostro. -¡Debí mandarlo antes de zarpar!

Ace miro sorprendido la entrega mientras que Dadan entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó al sobre para leer las letras que sobresaltaban del papel.

-"Montaña Corvo… para mis hermanos… Sabo"- leyó en su mente.

-Desátenme- ordenó Ace. –No pienso ir a la ciudad…- Dadan lo miró algo preocupada. –Esa carta es para nosotros, ¿No?

Nadie lo contradijo y mucho menos lo desobedecieron. Una vez libre, Dogra le entrego el sobre y Ace se fue un poco lejos de ahí para tener algo de privacidad para leerla.

**Reino Goa, Mansión Lancaster**

Un sobre vacío cayó al piso mientras Krystal desdoblaba con sus manos temblorosas la hoja que contenía el texto enviado. En voz baja comenzó a leerlo.

"_**Te debo una disculpa, no ha sido mi intención haber zarpado sin ti. Puede que estés lo suficiente molesta conmigo para desear no volver a verme pero lo tuve que pensar más de dos veces. La razón por la que te he dejado es que tienes que liberar a tu madre de su prisión, recordando que dijiste que te necesitaba. Tómalo de esta forma, salvas a tu mamá y después puedes zarpar con Ace o Luffy dentro de unos años y nos rencontraremos en el inmenso mar.**_

_**Te encargo mucho a mis hermanos y por favor, júrame que te harás más fuerte hasta el día que nos veamos así que deja de llorar como Luffy. Eres especial y tu lo sabes mas que nadie, también prométeme una cosa… sea cual sea tu decisión sobre si quedarte o no, hazlo por tu felicidad y no por la de los demás. Volveré a escribirte pronto para que les des noticias a los demás, confió en ti."**_

_**P.D. Sigue usando tu disfraz de niño si es que quieres escapar algún día.**_

_**-Sabo.**_

Su corazón latía con fuerza, leyó más de dos veces el contenido de la carta y aun no se lo podía creer. Cuando creyó que ya era suficiente, se dejó caer de rodillas mientras comenzaba a llorar y a gritar el nombre de Sabo. Katherine al oír los lamentos de su hija, se tapó su boca con una mano y negó con la cabeza mientras tenia sus ojos vidriosos.

El dolor y el sufrimiento de la chica duraron demasiado, al principio gritaba como si alguien le estuviera haciendo daño pero al poco tiempo solo lloraba en silencio. Katherine, al escuchar que su hija ya estaba mas tranquila, fue en su ayuda y permaneció consolándola un poco más de la hora.

Su madre tardo mucho en convencerla pero al fin obedecida, Krystal se fue a dar un baño y a arreglarse pues ese mismo día iría su maestro o maestra a impartirle su primera clase. Que grata sorpresa y molesta para la niña le fue saber que no tendría un maestro si no cinco con una clase a la semana por cada uno.

**Días después…**

Al transcurrir la semana, Krystal comenzaba a acostumbrarse a sus molestas clases, dos hombres, dos mujeres igual de jóvenes que los otros y una mujer mayor eran sus maestros. Lancaster aun no le levantaba el castigo pues el quería que aprendiera la lección hasta cumplirse la semana, no faltaba mucho pues al día siguiente se levantaría este mismo, según el, la niña podría abrir su ventana nuevamente al retirárselo. Este mismo no habría hecho su aparición desde hace días, según Katherine le había dicho a escondidas que su padrastro se encontraba organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños para el rey junto a este mismo.

Al solo imaginarse esas fiestas de la alta sociedad, le daba un poco de asco, pena y flojera. Viéndole el lado bueno de la ausencia de Lancaster, Katherine se podía acercar un poco mas a su hija mientras Diona se encontraba trabajando. Ambas castañas sabían que la mujer era la mano derecha secreta del duque así que era mejor no meterse con ella y mucho menos hablar enfrente de ella.

La futura noble de la familia Lancaster se encontraba estudiando junto su maestra de avanzada edad literatura, la clase menos pesada y algo preferida de Krystal. Mientras la mujer leía en voz alta con su tono de voz algo cansada y ronca, la castaña miraba lo poco que le mostraba la ventana tapada. Debía ser hermoso poder sentir el aire fresco nuevamente… de eso estaba segura pero daba igual, ya solo faltaban unas horas.

-Muy bien, hemos terminado por hoy-la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras cerraba de golpe el libro que estaba leyendo. –No olvides leer el capitulo 20 hasta el 24 para la próxima semana.

Krystal recargada en su escritorio, solo inflo los cachetes mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos. Daba gracias al cielo que se haya terminado la clase. Antes de que su maestra se fuera de la habitación, se levanto y sacó debajo de su manga un sobre.

-Olvide comentarle, su madre le ha mandado esto- le extendió el sobre blanco.

En cuanto volteó a verla, miro detalladamente el sobre y después la cara de su maestra. La mujer cargaba con algunas notables arrugas y su cabello estaba perfectamente recogido. Sus cabellos eran como un mar de plata pues ninguno de algún color oscuro se encontraba por ahí.

-"¿Otra carta de Sabo?"- pensó mientras extendía su mano la cual temblaba suavemente.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció mientras su maestra le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-No fue nada, hasta luego- dio algunos pasos y cerro lentamente la puerta para dejarla nuevamente sola.

Krystal tragó en seco y abrió algo rápido el sobre. Para su sorpresa, no era la letra de Sabo, debía imaginárselo… era imposible que él le mandara algo después de muerto. Suspiró un poco y comenzó a leer.

"_**Krystal Newlove, me complace enormemente poder enviarte esto. Mi nombre no puede ser revelado en dado caso que esta carta caiga en las manos equivocadas. Lo único que puedo decirte es que soy el tan mencionado hijo de Jack, el hombre de la Gray Terminal. Me he comprometido con él de protegerte pase lo que pase. Al igual que tu, no se nada sobre el paradero de mi padre, cuando me entere sobre aquel "accidente" perdí todo contacto con él.**_

_**Por el momento no puedo revelarte mi ubicación pero la próxima carta que te mandare vendrá, sé que tienes muchas preguntas sobre como supe tu localización pero en un futuro habrá mucho tiempo para responder todas tus dudas. Recuerda que no estas sola y que siempre tendrás a un nakama con quien apoyarte aunque no sea físicamente. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y amistad hacia mi padre, te lo agradezco."**_

En el caso anterior con la carta de Sabo, esta obtuvo como resultado una sonrisa de la niña. El mismísimo hijo de Jack la protegería ante todo, no sabría decirse a si misma si tenia la guardia de un marine o de un pirata pero sea cual sea la ocupación de ese misterioso hombre, se sentía profundamente agradecida con él.

-No fue nada…- susurró mientras acurrucaba a su pecho la carta.

**UN AÑO DESPUES…**

Un trio de niños se encontraban caminando por el reino sin preocupación alguna, la mañana era fresca pues se reflejaba en el viento. El pequeño grupo consistía de dos niñas y un varón. Ambas chicas portaban vestidos finos mientras que el niño parecía una especie de muñeco pues su vestimenta era algo afeminada. El destino de este trio era explorar el centro del reino donde se localizaba la zona comercial.

Cuando la gente los veía pasar saludaban cortésmente pero solo una de ellos correspondía de los saludos mientras que sus compañeros ignoraban a los demás.

-¡Krystal-chan! ¡Que costumbre tienes de saludar a todos!- protesto el niño.

En efecto, era Krystal Newlove la educada del grupo. La niña no había cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo, solo sus cabellos castaños se habían alargado y su actitud al igual que su vestimenta se había refinado, consecuencia de Lancaster y su madre.

-¡Pero Stelly-kun, el día es bastante hermoso! ¿No lo crees?- menciono con una cara alegre.

Sabo se retorcería en su tumba si viera lo que estaba ocurriendo, Stelly y Krystal al parecer se habían vuelto amigos y por lo visto, estaban de paseo juntos acompañados de otra niña. Hablando de él, el hermano adoptivo del difunto amor de la castaña si había cambiado levemente. Su estatura creció un poco, el cabello permaneció igual… igual a aquella peluca que tenia escondida la niña y su forma de vestir…bueno, se notaba que su madre era quien escogía todo.

Krystal no llevaba mucho tiempo saliendo con Stelly ya que después de la muerte de Sabo, la familia de este desapareció por un largo tiempo. Si llegasen a preguntar por ellos en alguna reunión, comida o en lo que fuera… nadie sabría responder. El único a quien parecía no preocuparle el hecho que desaparecieron era Lancaster, naturalmente.

Outlook junto con su esposa e hijo regresaron al reino un poco menos de un mes y desde que llegaron no han dejado de buscar a la familia del duque, cosa que era demasiado extraña. Al acercarse un poco mas a ellos, Stelly aprovechó la situación para empezar denuedo con Krystal y aunque esta no quisiese nada con él, Lancaster la había obligado a hacerlo. Con el tiempo, ella misma vio que podía salir con él mientras no lo tomara en cuenta en muchas cosas.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡El día es muy hermoso!- la apoyó la niña restante.

-Gracias…- respondió la castaña con una risita nerviosa.

Curiosamente, la que acompañaba a los dos niños se trataba de la prima política de Krystal, Berry. Esta era una niña algo molesta para muchos hasta para su mismo padre, el rey de Goa. No era demasiado extraño que la dejase salir por su cuenta junto con su prima y el amigo y mucho menos que le permitirá explorar mas allá de las murallas que rodeaban la zona noble pues con tal de no tenerla por ahí… hasta le daba permiso de vivir con ella el tiempo que quisiera.

Berry es de la misma edad de Krystal solo que menor por algunos meses, cuatro con exactitud. Su cabello casi siempre era peinado de extravagantes peinados pero cuando salía con su prima o para estar un poco cómoda, lo peinaba con dos colas de caballo.

La niña desde que conoció a la castaña durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre, no la ha dejado de idolatrar como si fuese algo fuera de otro mundo. Tras esa actitud pegajosa y molesta, se ocultaba una mente tan malvada como la de Stelly, era mejor no meterse mucho con ella. Lo mejor o lo gracioso del caso como quisieran verlo, Berry era un poco llenita como una mora y cuando se molestaba o reía, mostraba colores como una.

-Si si, pero esa no es escusa para que salude a todos- se quejó el chico, se notaba a lenguas que a él no le agradaba del todo Berry.

Curiosamente un hombre con sombrero de copa pasó y saludó a Stelly y este hipócritamente saludó muy alegre causando que las niñas se burlaran de él.

-Stelly-kun, no entiendo el porque te molesta que salude a la gente- se quejó Krystal.

-Es un poco molesto…- respondió y después se acercó un poco más a ella. –Como esta…- señalo con la mirada a una Berry quien los miraba de una manera tonta.

Krystal solo soltó una leve risita, lamentablemente no le prestó atención a lo siguiente que dijo Stelly causándole que se molestara el niño y le gritara. Berry al ver esto fue al rescate de su prima y ambos chicos fueron peleando mientras la castaña negaba con la cabeza pero no le retiraban la sonrisa de su rostro.

El motivo de la felicidad de la chica era que Lancaster se había ido de la mansión por una semana para complacerle unos deseos al rey… deseos que tenían que ver fuera del país. Aunque fuera demasiado sospechoso, ni a Krystal y mucho menos a Katherine le importaban.

No era la primera vez que Lancaster salía del país por un tiempo, normalmente casi seguido lo hacia. Estos eran los mejores días para ambas castañas. Durante el transcurso de ese año ambas se habían acercado mas revelando algunos secretos. Por ejemplo, el día que trajeron de regreso a Krystal, Katherine le mandó una carta a Makino para que no se preocupara por ella y explicándole que fue su esposo quien ordenó el regreso y que por seguridad era mejor no meterse con el. Hablando de la peli verde, esta no era tan olvidada por su "primita" pues al cumplir el mes en el reino, sin falta le mandaba cartas y obviamente estas tenían respuesta. En ellas le relataba sus tragedias en la mansión pero también le contaba lo feliz que estaba de poder convivir con su madre.

En cambio Makino le explicaba la situación que vivía y las algo escasas visitas a Luffy y a Ace… según ella ambos habían cambiado algo pero no mucho. Cuando Krystal le contó sobre el hijo de Jack y lo de Sabo, la joven le hizo llegar gracias a un conocido un paquete con un oso de felpa y unas galletas. Katherine apreció el detalle de la joven que le hizo prometerle que algún día su hija iría a pasar los días a su lado pero cuando Lancaster no estuviera presente así que la peli verde aun esperaba con ansias el regreso de su prima.

-¡LADRONES!- gritó un hombre molesto causando que el trio dejara de caminar.

-¡Esos cabrones de nuevo!- gritó un policía que se encontraba a unos pasos de los niños quienes miraban todo con atención.

La multitud curiosa corría hacia donde se había escuchado el gritó del hombre, Stelly como buen cobarde se mostró asustado, Berry miro a los demás asqueada mientras que Krystal le brillaron los ojos.

-Podrían ser…- susurró.

La castaña dio unos pasos pero Stelly le tomó una muñeca.

-¡¿Pero en que estas pensando, Krystal-chan!? ¡Debemos volver a casa!- gritó el chico mientras ella miraba hacia donde se había ido todos. -¡Vámonos de aquí!- se llevo forzosamente a la castaña mientras Berry los seguía.

**Mansión Lancaster**

Stelly ofreció pasar la tarde en su mansión a la castaña pero esta negó la invitación causando que él se quedara solo con Berry, para su suerte. Nuevamente en casa, Krystal pasó a su habitación mientras que su madre charlaba un poco con Diona. En todo el trayecto hacia su habitación no dejó de pensar en el "hubiera" pues si hubiera corrido hacia la misma dirección que los demás tal vez se encontraría con ellos. Estaba segura que se trataba de sus viejos amigos pues no conocía a otros ladrones y no era que los quería conocer. Después de que la Gray Terminal ardiera, disminuyó bastante el vandalismo.

-Pero que tonta soy, de seguro no eran ellos…- susurró al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

Dejó caer su cuerpo en la gran cama rosada que tenia y miró torpemente el techo como si ahí encontrase la respuesta para su situación.

-Estúpido Stelly, si me hubiese dejado en paz yo…- decidió callar pues al recordar lo que pasó le daba aun más coraje. –Ese tonto maleducado, nariz fea, cabello de peluca…- se sentó rápidamente mientras abría sus ojos como platos.

La palabra "Peluca" le sacó una sonrisa, esa era la respuesta. Rápidamente se levantó de su cama y se arrodillo para buscar algo debajo de su cama. Tardó un poco en encontrar lo que buscaba pues estaba perfectamente escondido para que nadie, en especial Lancaster y Diona lo vieran.

-Aquí estas…- susurro mientras sentía que había tocado algo.

Con dificultad al fin pudo tomar el objeto y lentamente lo arrastro hacia ella, revelando así una caja. Sopló fuertemente para despolvorearla y lo restante lo quitó con una de sus manos. Sonrió al verla un poco mas limpia.

Sin previo aviso, alguien abrió la puerta de golpe. Krystal miró como sus manos temblaban sobre la caja y sintió como su corazón se detenía y la sangre se helaba. Quien fuera, la había atrapado y era posible que de esta no salía.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó quien la miraba a unos pasos de ahí.

Suspiro profundamente mientras se limpiaba la frente pues sintió como el peligro se esfumo, era su madre quien entró.

-Cierra la puerta- susurró.

Katherine se dio un manotazo en la frente y cerró delicadamente la puerta para que Diona siguiera pensando que estaba abierta.

-¿Podrías ocultar mi escape?- preguntó Krystal mientras le enseñaba el contenido de la caja.

La mujer vio sorprendida la caja y después a su hija, no era posible que aun conservara eso.

-No lo puedo creer- Krystal le sonrió. -¿Y estas segura que aun te queda?- la niña negó con la cabeza.

-Aun no me la he probado pero puede que si.

-¿Y se puede saber para que quieres salir?- cruzó los brazos la mujer.

-Quiero ir a visitar a mi padre un momento- le mintió.

Katherine inclinó su cabeza y después de pensarlo un poco, decidió dejarla salir pues Krystal ya había ocultado uno que otro escape de su madre. Esta era la primera vez que la niña le pedía el favor de regreso pero

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que llegues a oscuras.

Krystal arqueó una ceja y miró confundida a su madre.

-Pero dije que solo será un momento.

-Sé que me mientes, visitaste a tu padre hace una semana junto con Diona… y eso lo haces una vez al mes.

Su madre era demasiado lista, demasiado… sin perder mas el tiempo, se colocó después de un año su disfraz y con ayuda de su madre salió por la ventana que desde hace tiempo ya habían retirado las tablas de madera.

-¡Estas castigada!- gritó la mujer intencionalmente para que Diona escuchara.

Recordando que al estar castigada la niña, esta se quedaba sin cenar y nadie podía ir a verla mas que Lancaster. A Diona ya le parecía extraño que solo castigaban a Krystal cuando el duque no estaba presente. Katherine ya le había explicado que él no era tan severo con su hijastra y que además, cuando él no estaba su hija se sentía más liberal por lo que actuaba de manera incorrecta.

Krystal bajó del techo con sumo cuidado y salió del jardín sin que nadie la viera. Corrió por las calles algo incomoda pues la ropa le apretaba un poco, mas en la zona de las axilas. Una vez frente a la gran puerta que la llevaba a la Gray Terminal, esta se detuvo y respiró hondo. Cuando encontró el valor necesario, paso a través de ella.

Lo siguiente que vio no era creíble, no había nada de basura. Donde antes solía ser la Gray Terminal ahora era un terreno vacío con algunas plantas alrededor. La esperanza de encontrar a alguien por ahí o a Jack desapareció al ver aquello. Viéndole el lado bueno, esto hizo mas corto el camino y solo le tomo pocos minutos pasarlo a diferencia de un año que le tomaba un poco más de diez minutos.

Finalmente, estaba ahí. La chica se encontraba en el bosque donde siguió por primera vez al trio monstruoso de futuros piratas. Los recuerdos fluyeron rápidamente, llorar de emoción no le serviría a encontrarlos, debía estar atenta ante todo. Puede que un oso salvaje quisiera comerla de nuevo.

Caminó varios minutos y no había señal ni de Luffy ni de Ace. Todo era demasiado tranquilo, eso era demasiado extraño pues conociéndolos, siempre causaban tremendo alboroto.

-¡Solo me falta que se largaran de aquí y yo de tonta buscándolos!- gritó molesta. -¡Ese pecoso idiota y el cabeza hueca de Luffy me las pagaran!

El movimiento violento de unas hojas hizo que se pusiera alerta, volteo rápidamente hacia atrás y no vio nada fuera de lo común, solo arbustos.

-Debió ser un insecto…- encogió los hombros y siguió caminando.

Tras caminar un poco mas llegó a la conclusión que era mejor llegar con Dadan y los demás, tal vez ahí se encontraban. Nuevamente se escuchó el ruido de hojas pero esta vez mas cerca, volteo torpemente y sudando frio hacia atrás y descubrió que se trataba de un venado.

-¡Pero que idiota, pensé que se trataba de algo peligroso!- puso sus manos en su cintura mientras le sonreía al venadito quien comía los frutos de un arbusto. -¡Menos mal que no me ha pasado nada!- la chica habló demasiado rápido pues algo fuerte se impacto en su cabeza noqueándola en el proceso.

Todo le daba vueltas y su cuerpo se sentía congelado. Cuando abrió pesadamente sus ojos vio todo borroso, se sorprendió un poco al ver la silueta de alguien frente a ella pero al sentirse un poco aturdida, los cerró.

-Tonta, debes tener mas cuidado- una voz algo conocida se hizo presente.

Sacudió rápidamente su cabeza y volvió abrir sus ojos para ver a un algo crecido Ace frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y sosteniendo su tubería. El pecoso del mal había aumentado de estatura y su cabello se mostraba aun mas alborotado que antes. ¿Acaso sus pecas se multiplicaron?

-¡Ace!- gritó emocionada pero después recapacito un poco. Miro hacia abajo y vio que todo volvió a repetirse. -¡Idiota, tu fuiste el que me golpeo y ahora me tienes amarrada a un árbol!

-Calma calma, yo no fui quien te noqueo- respondió divertido. –Pero admito que he sido yo quien decidió amarrarte.

-¡¿Esa es la bienvenida que me das después de un año?! ¡Con el tiempo te haces mas idiota!- comenzó a patalear.

-¡Krista!- la voz chillona de Luffy hizo que se tranquilizara.

El pequeño parecía que venia de otro lugar pues venia caminando, ya no era tan pequeño como lo recordaba Krystal pues ahora podría jurar que estaba de su tamaño, su cabello estaba mas largo y sus brazos al igual que los de Ace, estaban mas tonificados.

-¡Luffy!- gritó emocionada mientras Ace no le despegaba la mirada.

-Shishishi lamento haberte golpeado, pensé que eras un niño- se rasco la nuca mientras reía.

-No hay problema- sonrió.

-"Esa sonrisa hipócrita…"- pensó Ace mientras la miraba sorprendido.

Torpemente se perdió en esa sonrisa que tanto le regalaba en el pasado, no podía creer que la extrañó.

_**Imaginación de Ace**_

Krystal movió violentamente su cabeza dejando caer su peluca y mostrando su fleco y ese largo cabello castaño que la caracterizaba.

-Me alegra tanto verte, Ace- sonrió inocentemente mientras se sonrojaba. –Te extrañe bastante.

-Pues yo no- el pecoso cruzo sus brazos mientras le daba la espalda y se sonrojaba.

-¿Ah si? para que me creas, ¡Golpeemos a Luffy juntos!

Rápidamente otra imagen apareció mostrando a la pareja de niños golpeando a Luffy con tuberías mientras los tres corrían.

-¡Vaya Ace, no recordaba lo fuerte que eras!- gritó Krystal con ojitos de corazón. -¡Eres mi héroe!

_**Fin de la imaginación **_

Perdido en imágenes de una deseada Krystal, la otra y verdadera salió a todo su esplendor, daba igual pues Ace prefería la original quien sacaba algo nuevo.

-Déjame adivinar… ¡Es que estoy disfrazada de niño, imbécil de goma!- comenzó a patalear.

-Pero que grosera- bromeó Ace.

-¡¿Y que con que sea grosera?! ¡A ti que te importa!

Y la misma historia se volvió a repetir, Krystal y Ace comenzaron a discutir mientras Luffy se divertía viéndolos.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, aquí tienen su explicación sobre que pasó después y por ultimo obtuvieron la deseada aparición de Ace y Luffy –llorones- aun no pensaba publicar este capitulo pero al ver que cumplió la meta de las 3,000 visitas ¡Yeiiii! Decidí complacerlos un poco. **

**Para el próximo capitulo y ultimo… de la infancia de estos se mostraran muchas cosas que darán el porqué de algunas cosas. Lamento fastidiarlos con las edades actuales de ellos pero quisiera que vieran su infancia para que sea emotivo verlos de grandes ¿me explico? Esta historia tendrá aun mas capítulos pero del 17 en adelante ya pasaran los años (lo prometo) como he dividido el capitulo (si, este estaba planeado como el ultimo pero fue demasiado largo) lo subiré en poco tiempo SI… aumenta el numero de reviews considerablemente. No es que me queje del número que recibo pero como que emotiva mas ¿no? no sean feos y dejen su review XD**

**¡Dejen su humilde opinión de este capitulo en su review de hoy! Recuerden que si sube el número de review habrá continuación en poco tiempo y no dentro de una semana ni nada de eso.**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	16. Despedida definitiva, Adios a todos

**¡Hola mis amores! ¿Listos para el final de la infancia? Espero que si ;D Agradezco de todo corazon a: LADI JUPITER (Me gusta tu historia y gracias, este Duque dará aun mas dolores de cabeza.), Elinash1 (Toda la sala para ti, esa película será un éxito.), Hikari Shiku (Aunque quisiera matarlo, aun sigue siendo esencial en la historia T.T), Danielle Chocolatt (Espero que no te moleste lo largo del capitulo T.T), Guest (Gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo), miyaki (Al igual que tu quisiera que Oda compre los derechos de mi personaje XD) y a los silenciosos del mal ;***

**Este capitulo será el mas largo de la historia así que espero que lo disfruten y no se desesperen.**

**¡Comenzamos!**

**Montaña Corvo, Escondite de la Familia Dadan**

Sin Ace ni Luffy en casa, Curly Dadan quiso aprovechar el día al máximo o lo que la dejaran disfrutar para fumar su clásico cigarrillo y tomar asiento para leer el periódico. Desde que murió Sabo, los nietos de Garp se habían vuelto un poco mas unidos cosa que alegró un poco a la mujer pero no todo era de color rosa, oh no señores. Conociendo la actitud del pecoso, siempre le sacaba ventaja a su hermano menor y esto resultaba en peleas, cosa que fastidiaba a la pelirroja.

-¡Jefa!- gritó un bandido mientras ella arrugaba un poco el periódico y lo miraba molesta, se notaba pues gruño notablemente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó malhumorada.

-¡Ace y Luffy vienen acompañados de un niño!- señalo la entrada a la guarida.

-¡¿OTRO MOCOSO?!- gritó mientras dejaba caer su cigarrillo y se levantaba de su asiento. -¡Oh no, si creen que cuidare de otro están muy equivocados!- lanzó el periódico.

En lo que caminaba hacia la entrada, Dogra y Magra se le unieron en el camino.

-¿Qué sucede, jefa?- preguntó Dogra.

-Esos imbéciles traen otro niño consigo- respondió mientras se tronaba los dedos.

-¿Otro niño?- preguntó Magra pero al ver lo molesta que estaba Dadan prefirió callarse.

Una vez afuera, vio a Ace y a Luffy acercándose con un niño en medio de ambos. Dadan solo cruzo los brazos mientras veía que se acercaban. Magra al ver que no tenía un cigarro en su boca, sacó uno de sus bolsillos y se lo ofreció, la mujer aceptó dichosa y en lo que lo probaba, el trio de infantes llegó.

-"¿País de Luffy? ¿País de Ace?"- pensó Krystal curiosa al ver dos fortalezas afuera del refugio de los bandidos, de seguro era otra tontería de ambos.

-¡¿Se puede saber quien es este?!- gritó la mujer mientras señalaba al "desconocido" y sacaba de sus pensamientos a la niña.

-Buen día, señorita Dadan- sonrió el amigo de los pelinegros.

Dogra y Magra se vieron mutuamente demasiado sorprendidos mientras que la mujer miraba extrañada al mocoso.

-Espera un segundo, conozco tu voz…- se sacó el cigarro de la boca y miro con los ojos bien abiertos al niño mientras Luffy reía y Ace miraba a Dadan con una ceja arqueada.

-Oh, discúlpeme- se retiró su… ¿cabello? Ah, era una peluca. -¿Ahora me recuerda?- se peinó su largo cabello castaño y le sonrió dulcemente a la mujer.

Dadan negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, parecía haber recordado ya a la prima de Makino. Para sorpresa de todos, fue Magra el primero en reaccionar pues salió corriendo hacia la niña.

-¡Sea bienvenida, señorita Krystal!- gritó Magra a punto de llorar mientras tomaba una mano de Krystal y la agitaba felizmente.

-Gra…gracias- respondió esta mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Has regresado con Makino?- preguntó Dadan.

Era extraño para Krystal, Dadan casi nunca había establecido una conversación con ella pero parece que las cosas habían cambiado.

-No, aun vivó con mi madre- respondió algo nostálgica pues no había pensado en su prima por un largo tiempo. –Solo he venido a verlos después de tanto tiempo…

-¡Un año!- interrumpió Dogra.

La chica al visualizarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y rápidamente corrió a abrazarlo.

Ace, Magra y Dadan se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras que Luffy parecía neutral.

-¡Dogra!- gritó Krystal mientras lloraba y este dudoso le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-Parece que me extrañaron más que a alguien- dijo divertido mientras le subía y bajaba las cejas a Ace.

Magra comenzó a llorar sin motivo alguno mientras que Dadan lo miraba asustada.

-¡¿Y ahora a ti que te ocurre?!- le preguntó la mujer al moreno.

-No… no es nada, jefa- sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas. –Me alegra tener devuelta a la señorita Krystal.

Krystal aun seguía aferrada de Dogra mientras este miraba alrededor pensando que hacer, no tardó mucho la ayuda, mejor dicho… los celos.

-¡Anda ya, tonta! ¡Suéltalo!- gritó Ace mientras tomaba la cintura de Krystal y la jalaba.

-¡DOGRA!- gritó más fuerte.

-¡Luffy!- pidió ayuda Ace.

El niño muy divertido tomó la cintura de Ace y comenzó a jalar.

-¡Más fuerte!- ordenó el pecoso.

Luffy comenzó a caminar hacia atrás estirando sus brazos en el proceso. Dogra al notar que llevaba una larga distancia y que sus brazos temblaban… sabía que el resultado no seria bueno.

-¡NO, LUFFY!- advirtió el hombrecito mientras que Krystal dejaba de llorar y miraba hacia atrás para ver a Ace quien este mismo volteo a verla.

Luffy accidentalmente elevó un poco sus pies causando que sus brazos comenzaran a regresar a su estado original.

-¡IDIOTA!- gritaron al mismo tiempo quien iba a recibir el impacto.

El cuerpo de Luffy se estrelló contra Ace, el pecoso contra Krystal y esta misma contra Dogra. Todos cayeron al suelo.

-Shishishi lo lamento- Luffy se rascó la nuca mientras veía los cuerpos de los demás y a una Dadan y a un Magra boquiabiertos.

Luffy rápidamente fue retirado por Magra y Dogra fue ayudado por un bandido quien vio todo. Dejando así a Ace acostado sobre Krystal. El pecoso se encontraba con el rostro pegado al pecho de la castaña mientras que ella seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

Lentamente alzó la cabeza y miro con detalle el rostro de la niña lo que hizo sonrojarse y levantarse de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede, Ace? ¿No la besaras?- bromeó Dogra.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!- se quejó mientras se sonrojaba aun mas.

Por los gritos, Krystal reaccionó mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Que buen golpe había recibido.

-Oigan, ¿Podrían ayudarme?- levantó su mano para que alguien la correspondiera.

Dogra le indico con la mirada a Ace que fuera el quien la ayudara. Pero tardó tanto en pensar y fue Dadan quien ayudó a la niña.

-Ace, Luffy… traigan algo de almorzar porque su amiga no se ira con el estomago vacío- ordenó la mujer mientras el menor asistía felizmente y el pecoso gruñía.

Mientras Krystal veía a sus amigos alejarse, Dadan no le apartó la mirada.

-¡Muchas gracias por invitarme al almuerzo, señorita Dadan!- volteó a verla con sus ojos brillando.

-No lo he hecho por gentileza- respondió seria. –Quiero hablar contigo.

Krystal miró preocupada a la gran mujer y esta misma le indicó que la siguiera. La castaña miró a Dogra y a Magra y estos encogieron los hombros dándole a entender que tampoco sabían sobre lo que quería hablar. Cuando entraron a la cabaña, se dirigieron hasta donde comían todos los bandidos y una vez ahí, la mujer le pidió que tomara asiento.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita Dadan?- preguntó preocupada mientras se sentaba.

-¿Qué pasó después de que Sabo muriera?- preguntó gruñendo.

-Pensé que Dogra les había contado todo- señaló al hombre quien tomó asiento un poco lejos de ellas junto a Magra.

-Me refiero después de que viste a Dogra, ¿Qué pasó con sus padres?- preguntó molesta.

Krystal cerró sus puños recordando a esos nobles pero esta vez hablaría seriamente con Dadan pues la comprendía en cierto punto, ella llegó a cuidar a Sabo y era obvio que le guardó cierto cariño.

-Sus padres nunca admitieron que fue su hijo el que zarpó en ese bote… y los muy cobardes escaparon por meses- cerró sus ojos mientras miraba hacia otro lado molesta. –Ellos ni siquiera fueron para admitir ante la prensa que su hijo murió por culpa de ese maldito.

Dadan cruzó sus brazos y bajó la mirada, le daba la razón a Krystal pues ella junto con los demás analizó cada párrafo de cada noticia, de cada periódico y ninguna nota sobre Sabo. Ni siquiera mencionaron el incidente del bote.

-Bastardos…- susurró la mujer.

-Señorita Dadan, le seré honesta…- la mujer alzó la mirada para ver a una niña viendo el suelo con los ojos vidriosos. –Cuando murió Sabo, quise morirme y mandar todo al carajo pero una de tantas razones que me alentaron a seguir adelante- alzó la mirada. –Fueron Ace y Luffy…

-"¿De que está hablando?"- pensó la mujer.

-Sabo me mandó una carta sabiendo que yo no partiría con él y me encargó mucho a sus hermanos- Magra vio que Dogra evitaba no llorar. –Tardé demasiado en entender lo que eran estos zopencos para Sabo, es una relación tan complicada pero fuerte… hubo veces que no quería venir a visitarlos cuando tenia oportunidad pues no quería estorbarles pero hoy al ver que robaron una tienda comprendí todo por completo, estos torpes me ayudaron demasiado para echar nuestra convivencia a la basura.

-No llores- le susurró Magra a Dogra.

-No estoy llorando- negó el con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las posibles lagrimas que lo delatarían.

-Estoy mas que dispuesta en estar con ellos pase lo que pase, quisiera ser la amiga que Luffy necesita para sentirse alentado a mejorar y quiero ser el apoyo de Ace para que tenga paciencia ante todo, eso y mas quiero ser para ellos… como lo era Sabo con sus hermanos- sonrió sinceramente.

Antes de que Dadan respondiera, Magra y Dogra comenzaron a llorar mientras ambos se abrazaban, las palabras de Krystal les llegaron a ambos.

-¡Silencio!- ordenó Dadan y rápidamente los hombres se separaron fingiendo que nada había pasado. -¿En verdad quieres hacer eso por ellos aunque te meterán en problemas?- miró a la niña y esta asistió gustosa.

-Claro que si, no pienso separarme tan fácil de ellos- miró hacia un lado y vio como Magra le pasaba su pañuelo a Dogra quien lo acepto y se sonó la nariz en el. Cuando se lo devolvió, el moreno mostró una mueca de asco. –Es por eso, señorita Dadan que le quiero pedir algo.

-¿Y quien dijo que te haré un favor?- preguntó malhumorada.

-Yo sé que usted es una muy linda mujer que no negara su ayuda mientras toda su familia se vea beneficiaria- respondió por lo que hizo que Dadan le diera la espalda. -¿Señorita?- preguntó extrañada.

-Jefa… ¿Esta llorando?- preguntó Magra.

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo no lloro!- gritó con una cierta combinación de enojo y tristeza.

Krystal se tapó la boca para evitar que se escuchara que se estaba riendo, bajó su mano y respiró hondo.

-Quiero pedirle su permiso de visitar a los chicos de vez en cuando, no quiero que la incomode mi presencia si llegó estar mucho tiempo por aquí.

Dadan dejó de llorar, volteó rápido hacia atrás y miró con sus ojos llorosos a una sonrojada niña.

-¿Estas hablando enserio?- preguntó con la nariz tapada por culpa de la mucosidad.

-Bueno… hubo algunas ocasiones en que pase con ellos la noche y hubo alguna otra que llegaba con esos torpes desde temprano, así que quisiera su permiso de venir- se sonrojó levemente.

-No tienes que pedir permiso para eso, Krystal- comentó Dogra sonriente.

-¡Exacto, señorita Krystal! ¡Usted tiene todo el derecho de venir cuando guste!- añadió Magra.

-Silencio, ella me lo ha preguntado a mí y no a ustedes- interfirió Dadan con un tono serio lo que hizo que pusiera algo nerviosa. -¿Por qué me estas pidiendo permiso por algo que tu puedes hacer?

Krystal bajó la mirada y se tomó de sus manos.

-Mi padrastro es una persona sumamente poderosa que pisotea a quien quiere sin importarle de quien se trate, me siento un poco avergonzada venir aquí sabiendo que los estoy poniendo en peligro- levantó la mirada.

Dadan gruñó molesta y después asistió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, si tanto necesitas un permiso, tienes el mio- Krystal sonrió ampliamente y rápidamente se levantó para abrazar a Dadan.

Los hombres quienes miraban con atención se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que estaba haciendo la chica mientras que Dadan abrió sus ojos como platos. Sorprendentemente la jefa de los bandidos no dijo nada ni tampoco se movió. Dogra y Magra llegaron a pensar que al no estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de afecto, no supo como reaccionar ante la situación mientras que Krystal celebraba gustosa. Una vez libre, miró a la niña muy confundida.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los pelinegros llegaran con un gran venado para el almuerzo, Dadan con algo de pereza comenzó a cocinarlo pero nuevamente la sorprendió Krystal pues se ofreció a ayudarle.

El almuerzo de ese día fue esplendido, todos rieron y se conocieron más a fondo. Krystal relató de sus desventuras en su no tan nuevo hogar y también les describió con detalle quien era su padrastro. Dadan compartió algunas cosas vergonzosas que pasó Ace cuando era solo un bebé siendo esto el plato fuerte en la conversación. Por ultimo y como de costumbre, Luffy compartió sus vivencias con Shanks, conocido como aquel que salvó la vida del niño para Ace y el novio de Makino para la castaña.

Al ver que faltaba poco para oscurecer, Krystal se retiró sin antes volverse a colocar su peluca. Lo que nunca pensó que pasaría, pasó. La tela habrá resistido mucho pero si hubiera resistido hasta su casa, hubiera sido feliz. La niña al ver una agujeta desatada se inclinó y su pantalón no resistió más y termino por romperse causándole risa a todos los que la vieron.

-"Son rosas…"- pensó sonrojado Ace mientras se tapaba los ojos. Claro, segundos después abrió un poco sus manos para ver.

-Shishishi, a Krista se le ven…- comenzó a reírse Luffy.

-¡Pues claro que se me ven los calzones, idiota!- le respondió muy sonrojada y furiosa. -¡Como si ustedes no usaran!

Ace y Luffy se miraron mutuamente cosa que hizo que Krystal se sonrojara aun más… ¿Por qué se quedo callado?

-No puede ser…- la niña se tapó el rostro mientras intentaba no reírse.

-No te preocupes Krystal, estoy seguro que un valiente caballero te prestara uno de sus pantalones- llegó Dogra y le puso un brazo encima de sus hombros mientras miraba pícaramente a Ace.

-¡Enseguida voy por unos viejos!- gritó Magra llevándose la oportunidad de Ace.

Dogra solo se dio un manotazo en la frente, se supone que era Ace quien se iba a ofrecer. Tras darle unos pantalones lo suficientemente gastados, Krystal no tuvo remedio que vestirse con ellos. Ya les compensaría toda la ropa que le habían brindado contando la súper gastada de Luffy aquella vez que Makino y ella cenaron por primera vez con ellos.

Ace y Luffy la encaminaron hasta el terreno baldío donde antes se localizaba la Gray Terminal. La castaña se despidió de beso de ambos chicos y regresó feliz a casa. El del sombrero de paja se quejó por el gesto mientras que el pecoso no despegaba la mano donde le depositaron el beso.

**Días después…**

Como era de verse, Lancaster volvió a casa pero Krystal no le tomó mucha importancia pues sabia que pronto volvería a viajar fuera del país. Mientras estaba en casa, se dedicó un poco a sus estudios y a enviarle cartas a Makino a escondidas del Duque y Diona.

Krystal se vio obligada a revelarle a su madre sobre sus planeadas visitas a sus viejos amigos, la mujer no se opuso ante el deseo de la castaña. De hecho, lo vio como una oportunidad perfecta para que se distrajera de todos los problemas de la mansión pero había un inconveniente, tendrían que darle a entender a Diona que seria castigada seguidamente. Era posible que la mujer le contara sobre la supuesta "mala conducta" a Lancaster y este quisiera ponerla en su lugar olvidándose de sus salidas del país.

Katherine por su parte, le comentó a Krystal que estaba planeando salir un poco más seguido con sus supuestas y falsas amigas por lo que podrían aprovechar la situación, mientras ella tomaba el té con las nobles, su hija podría disfrazarse en algún otro lugar e ir a visitar a sus amigos.

Antes de ejecutar algún plan, Katherine compró a escondidas, como ya lo había hecho anteriormente, ropa de niño para Krystal. Mientras tanto la niña dejó a un lado la amistad de Stelly y sus visitas a Berry para enfocarse más a sus estudios y planificaciones de escape con su madre.

Pasando a otro tema, la niña tenía otro secreto el cual guardaba con demasiado cuidado y cariño. Se trataba de las cartas que le mandaba el hijo de Jack. Desde hace tiempo él le mandó un segundo sobre pero afortunadamente fue Krystal quien recibió el correo ese día por lo que nadie se percató que le habían mandado algo.

Aquella carta como había prometido, tenía escrita la localización del hombre por lo que ella pudo responderle. Su respuesta fue algo corta y torpe pero el detalle mas importante para Krystal era ahora la dirección que él debía mandar sus sobres ahora en adelante. Solo un simple "Ventana izquierda, segundo piso" fue suficiente para que las cartas de él llegaran hasta su habitación sin sospecha alguna.

En la actualidad, él mismo le pidió a la niña que si lo dejaba convertirse en su padrino pues no quería desprotegerla por nada del mundo, no había necesidad de preguntar eso pues no tardó en aceptar su propuesta. Krystal al no saber su nombre decidió llamarlo de alguna forma en especial pues sentía que hablaba con el papel. Tardó varios días en decidir que apodo ponerle, llegó a pensar en "Jack Jr." pero no estaba segura si le molestaría o no el gesto pero después de pensarlo un poco obtuvo uno gracias al libro que le regalo Makino en su cumpleaños.

En "Corazón de Krystal" se relató la historia de un temible pirata el cual tenia una relación amistad-rivalidad con el protagonista masculino de la obra. Este personaje era apodado "La sombra sangrienta" pero al ser demasiado agresivo el sobrenombre decidió llamar al hijo de Jack "Hombre sombra" para que se fuera mas misterioso.

Aun recordaba con vergüenza cuando le preguntó si podía llamarlo así y lo único que él le escribió como respuesta fue: "_¿Qué no es falta de educación entre los nobles poner apodos? Deja de ser grosera"_ eso fue demasiado vergonzoso para Krystal pero continuo leyendo hasta que se encontró con la respuesta: "_Llámame como quieras, por mi no hay problema"._ Hasta que creció comprendió que el hombre solo bromeaba con ella y no la estaba regañando como pensaba en el pasado.

Para evitar nuevamente problemas, ella firmaba sus cartas con el apodo que el mismo le puso el cual era "Kris" cosa que a veces la incomodaba pues la hacia sentirse niño. Al principio ella quería escribirlo como "Krys" pero al ver que no se veía muy bien, lo cambio a como él lo escribía.

El hombre sombra, ahora llamado así por la niña, siempre le relataba sobre sus aventuras pero jamás le daba pistas sobre si era un pirata o un marine. Aunque le tuviera confianza, Krystal nunca se atrevió a revelar los nombres de sus familiares y amigos pues temía por ellos. Curiosamente solo había revelado el nombre de Diona pues no le importaba su identidad y ambos la llamaban por burla "bruja".

Quien fuera el hombre sombra en realidad, fue un gran apoyo para Krystal. Sin conocer su rostro el cual la chica se imaginaba atractivo por una tonta razón, sentía un cierto cariño hacia él y esperaba algún día conocerlo en persona. Si, su padrino "hombre sombra" ya era parte de su vida.

Una tarde y fingiendo que estudiaba alguna materia, Krystal se encerró en su habitación para poderle escribir a su padrino. Tomó una pluma, tinta y una hoja. Sin más apuros, comenzó.

"_**Mi querido hombre sombra, sé que no te he contado mucho sobre mis relaciones con los demás pero creo que ya es hora que te de unos detalles. Hace tiempo he sido amiga de tres horribles y apestosos niños… excepto uno quien en realidad es o más bien era lo más hermoso del mundo, los demás eran aceptables y amigables. Desde que me alejaron de mi prima, no he podido verlos desde entonces. ¿Recuerdas que te mencione del niño que me gustaba y murió? Bueno, él era uno de ellos y resultó ser hijo de nobles como yo. **_

_**Sé que la mayoría de mis cartas son para quejarme de mi padrastro y de Diona pero te comentare algo importante: ¿Recuerdas que él sale seguido al mar? Bueno, aprovechare la situación para visitar a mis dos restantes amigos. Te sonará extraño pero la única forma para que no sospeche la gente que soy yo, me disfrazaré de niño. ¡Deberías verme, soy un niño estúpidamente femenino! Como sabes, la "bruja" no debe sospechar de mis salidas por lo que significa que tendremos que fingir peleas que resulten en castigos. **_

_**No quiero molestarte mas con mis quejas, prometo contarte cosas mas alegres a la próxima. Cuídate mucho y sea cual sea tu profesión, recuerda que tu siempre serás para mi el mejor de todos. "**_

_**-Kris.**_

-Muy bien, temprano por la mañana la mandare sin que nadie me vea- dijo orgullosa mientras metía la carta en el sobre. –Solo espero que la reciba…- miró por la ventana mientras se acurrucaba el sobre en su pecho.

**Dos semanas después…**

Aprovechando que Lancaster se había retirado el día anterior, Katherine convenció a Krystal a cancelar su visita a sus amigos ya que le tenia preparada una sorpresa. Ambas castañas le informaron a Diona que irían a visitar a la madre de Berry y a la mencionada por lo que salieron de la mansión tranquilamente y sin sospechas.

Tras caminar un buen rato, ambas llegaron hasta la zona comercial y llegaron hasta el antiguo restaurante de Hope. Afortunadamente, la duquesa tenia una muy bien guardada copia de la llave del lugar pues sorprendentemente, Leon le dejó una.

Vaya que el tiempo había hecho lo suyo pues el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y todavía mostraba las huellas de barro que dejaron los chicos hace más de un año. Krystal rápidamente se cambió de ropa mientras que su madre esperaba. Una vez lista, le entregó su vestido para que no se ensuciara con el polvo.

Varios minutos después la duquesa ya se encontraba caminando por la calle tomada de la mano de un niño quien estrenaba ropa nueva. Krystal ya casi no se parecía a Stelly pues a diferencia de la ropa femenina que él usaba ya, esta usaba trajes un poco más varoniles y elegantes. Ya tenia planeado conseguir una nueva peluca pues podrían confundirla con el otro chico pero viéndole el lado bueno, ya no volvería a pasar otra vergüenza ni tampoco mostrar su "prendas menores".

Muy cerca donde estaba la puerta donde la llevaría a la antigua localización de la Gray Terminal, Katherine se detuvo y después se agachó para poderle susurrar al oído.

-Muy bien, ya es hora ¿Estas lista?- preguntó mientras ella asistía dudosa. –Lo que tienes que hacer es llegar hasta ahí- señalo el terreno baldío. –Y esperar…

-¿Segura que no se trata de una trampa para que después me abandones?- preguntó desconfiada pues su madre era muy buena mentirosa.

-Claro que no, yo estaré observándote desde aquí… no te dejare sola- Katherine se levantó y le dio un empujoncito a la ahora niño para que caminara.

Con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, Krystal comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde le indico su madre. Había demasiado que pensar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Por qué su madre la dejaría continuar ella sola? Sea lo que sea, rogaba por su suerte.

Una vez que sus nuevos zapatos pisaron la tierra del terreno vacío miro alrededor y no vio algo fuera de lo común. Desde que el basurero dejó de existir, nadie se acercaba a este punto pues no había nada que hacer además, nadie se atrevía a pasar por ahí por temor a algo desconocido… a no ser que tienes personas a quienes visitar y obligatoriamente tienes que pasar por ahí.

-¿Mamá?- Krystal miró hacia atrás y vio que la mujer estaba cumpliendo su palabra, no se había retirado de ahí.

Katherine lentamente señaló hacia enfrente asustando un poco a su hija, Krystal se dio la vuelta para ver que señalaba su madre y comprendió todo. A lo lejos, una silueta humana estaba justamente enfrente de ella. Forzó un poco su vista para averiguar de quien se trataba y al descubrirlo, salió corriendo al igual que la otra persona.

-¡Makino!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-¡Krystal!- respondió la otra mientras también lloraba y aumentaba la velocidad.

-¡Makino!- volvió a llamarla mientras los segundos pasaban y el rostro de su prima se observaba con más facilidad.

-¡Kr…Krystal!- la voz de la peli verde se quebró.

Los rápidos pasos de ambas chicas pasaban por la tierra rápidamente, faltaba muy poco para estar juntas. Cuando llegó la hora, Makino tomó entre sus brazos a Krystal y la abrazó con toda su fuerza mientras ambas lloraban. La mayor tardó bastante en separarse de su "primita" pues el amor que le tenia era maternal, uno el cual nadie podía interferir pasara lo que pasara.

Aunque Makino no cargó nueve meses a Krystal en su vientre, la cuido y juró protegerla de todo y de cualquier persona quien quisiera lastimarla. Sabiendo esto, nadie podría imaginar cuanto no sufrió la joven por el hecho que su prima le fue arrebatada de las manos sin alguna excusa.

-¡Makino! ¡Perdóname, nunca quise separarme de ti!- gritó Krystal mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su prima.

Aunque ya se hubiese disculpado anteriormente por medio de cartas, no significa que se sintiera perdonada del todo. Sentía que debía decírselo en persona, había practicado tantas veces hasta llegar a soñar que se rencontraba con Makino y le demostraba su arrepentimiento.

-Eso... eso no importa- respondió calurosamente. –Lo que importa es que estas aquí…

Katherine sonrió al ver la escena de lejos, pensó por unos seguidos dar algunos pasos hacia atrás y alejarse de las que se estaban abrazando. Aunque el culpable fuese su esposo, sentía que ella misma tenia la culpa de la separación de su sobrina política e hija.

-No…- susurró y después bajó la cabeza. –Le prometí que no la dejaría sola- comenzó a caminar hacia las chicas.

Lentamente Krystal se separó de Makino, borró su dulce sonrisa para después mirarla confundida.

-¿Y como es que tú estás aquí?- preguntó torpemente mientras la dejaba de abrazar.

-Tu mamá y yo nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, sabia que irías a visitar a…- Makino puso sus ojos como plato y después miro hacia atrás.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Krystal mientras también miraba la misma dirección que Makino.

-Te he traído visitas pero olvide que tenía que llamarlos- respondió y después utilizo sus manos como altavoz. -¡Ya pueden salir!- gritó emocionada.

A los pocos segundos, dos figuras salieron de las sombras que producía el bosque y se fueron acercando, eran Ace y Luffy.

-¡¿Los trajiste?!- preguntó emocionada la chica mientras Makino la miraba y asistía con la cabeza.

Ace y Luffy corrieron hacia ellas, el menor de ambos se mostraba emocionado mientras que el otro igual de indiferente que siempre.

-¡Oi Makino, ya me estaba desesperando!- se quejó Luffy pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Perdón- respondió riendo la peli verde después miró a Ace quien tenia sus brazos cruzados. – ¡Gracias por acompañarnos, Ace-kun! ¡Sabia que eres un buen niño!

El pecoso se sonrojó al extremo por lo que causo que Luffy y Krystal se burlaran de él. Rápidamente Ace miró a diferentes lugares pero al ver hacia enfrente, su sonrojo se esfumó.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Ace mientras señalaba con la mirada hacia enfrente.

Makino, Luffy y Krystal voltearon a ver hacia atrás y adelante respectivamente y observaron que Katherine se acercaba a paso lento.

-Ah, ella es mi mamá- respondió Krystal mientras sonreía y se rascaba la nuca.

-¡¿Mamá?!- gritaron Ace y Luffy sorprendidos.

Cuando Katherine llegó hasta la altura de ellos, les sonrió a todos los que fueron.

-Me alegra que vinieras, Makino- comentó mientras la peli verde asistía con la cabeza.

-Sabes que es un placer, tía- respondió neutral.

-¡¿Tía?!- gritó Luffy pero rápidamente Ace le tapó la boca.

La duquesa al ver a los niños, esta les sonrió y se acercó un poco más a ellos.

-Déjenme adivinar, ustedes son amigos de Krystal ¿No?- Ace quien aun le tapaba la boca a Luffy y este mismo asistieron al mismo tiempo. –Es un placer- sonrió.

Ambos pelinegros se sonrojaron levemente mientras que Makino y Krystal negaban mientras suspiraban.

-Hombres…- susurró Krystal.

-¡Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy y yo seré el futuro rey de los piratas!- gritó el menor cuando Ace le apartó su mano.

Krystal se quedó boquiabierta y después se dio un manotazo en la frente. ¿En verdad era necesario presentarse así?

-Pero que imaginación tienes- respondió la mujer mientras reía.

-¡No estoy jugando!- respondió el niño furioso.

Al visualizar a Ace, la duquesa lo miró fijamente dando a entender que quería que se presentara.

-¿Y tu eres?- preguntó.

Ace solo gruño y cruzo sus brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lugar.

-"¡Ese idiota!"- Krystal alzó un puño dispuesta a ir a golpear al pecoso del mal por no responderle a su madre.

-Portgas D. Ace…- respondió sin ganas.

-¿Tu también tienes la "D"? pero que interesante…- dijo sorprendida mientras ninguno entendió lo que quería decir.

Después de unos segundos, Katherine preguntó divertida.

-¿Y tu que vas a ser cuando seas mayor? ¿El rey de que?- añadió la mujer divertida, era demasiado gracioso hacerlo enojar.

-El de los pecosos sonsos- le susurró Krystal a Makino.

-¡Hey!- respondió Ace molesto.

Katherine al ver que su hija había incomodado a su amigo, decidió vengarse apropiadamente. Lo que no sabía es que ese tipo de bromas ya le habían hecho a la niña.

-Es un placer conocerte, Ace-kun…- sonrió dulcemente. –Mi hija no ha parado de hablar sobre ti durante un año- miró hacia atrás para ver la reacción de la niña.

Aunque Krystal fuera mas parecida a Makino, ella tenía más parentesco a Katherine excepto en los ojos pues la mujer los tenia cafés. Ace se sonrojó un poco al ver la sonrisa de la mujer. Era una de las figuras femeninas mas hermosas que había visto, solo había una explicación para esto… bienvenido a la pubertad.

-¡¿Y ahora tu también estas con lo mismo?!- respondió Krystal furiosa.

-Y creo que le gustas…- susurró la mujer mientras Ace se sonrojaba.

-¡¿Por qué Krista siempre habla de Ace y de mi no?!- se quejó Luffy mientras todos reían.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y el quinteto disfrutó del día, los chicos tuvieron el placer de conocer a la duquesa más a fondo y también se pusieron de acuerdo para las visitas en las que Krystal se quedaría a dormir con Makino.

-Muy bien antes de irnos…- comentó Katherine. -¿Les gustaría bautizar la identidad masculina de Krystal?

-"Pero que preguntas tan mas raras hace esta mujer"- pensó Krystal incomoda.

-Que bueno que les menciones mi propuesta, debemos ser precavidos porque no podemos llamarla "Krystal" cuando este disfrazada de niño- comentó Makino.

-"Si Makino lo propuso… me da un poco menos de vergüenza"- corrigió Krystal.

-¡Oi!- levantó la mano Luffy por lo que la duquesa le dio la palabra. -¡Yo propongo que se llame Shanks!

Makino se sonrojo levemente al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo y Krystal al notarlo se burló de ella.

-Yo digo que le quedaría mejor Dogra Jr.- bromeó Ace.

-Yo quiero llamarme Jack…- levantó la mano Krystal pero nadie le puso atención.

-Debe ser un nombre elegante…- comentó Makino.

-¡Luffy!- propuso el del mismo nombre.

-¡Idiota, no el tuyo!- lo regañó Ace mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-Ya les dije que quiero llamarme Jack…- levantó levemente la mano la chica pero una vez mas fue ignorada.

-¿Ace?- preguntó Luffy mientras se sobaba la cabeza y el que portaba ese nombre volvió a gruñir malhumorado.

-¡Ni el mio!- volvió a golpearlo.

-¡Ya se!- gritó Makino. -¡Kristian!

-¿Y de cariño Kris?- preguntó Katherine y al escuchar ese apodo Krystal se sonrojo porque recordó inmediatamente al hombre sombra.

-¡Mejor Sabo!- propuso otra vez Luffy.

-¡Maldita sea, cierra la boca!- lo regañó Ace. -¡Ese nombre ya es conocido por allá!

-¿Y que tal Krystal?- ahora fue la castaña quien calló a Luffy de un golpe.

-¡Que cierres el pico!- sintió como su puño se quemaba por la fuerza que aplicó.

-¿Entonces no quedamos con Kristoff?- preguntó Katherine mientras todos aceptaban y Krystal negaba con la cabeza.

Desde ese entonces, Krystal al disfrazarse de chico se hacia llamar Kristian y cuando le pedían algún nombre ella lo completaba con "Hope" pues no sabia algún otro apellido.

**Al día siguiente…**

Un simple "Krystal pasara los siguientes días con su prima Berry", una maleta llena de ropa de niña como de niño y una carta a Lancaster informándole la situación fue todo lo necesario para que Newlove planeara pasar una semana con Makino y sus amigos, todo estaba cubierto. Lancaster no le interesaba para nada el tema sobre su sobrina pues no era de su agrado así que no se pondría a investigar si los hechos en su carta eran verídicos.

Lo único incomodo para ella fue su vestimenta pues llevó un vestido sencillo, como los que solía utilizar en la villa, no sentía la misma adrenalina que solía sentir cuando utilizaba su disfraz de niño.

Al llegar a la residencia de su prima como estaba planeado, dejó sus cosas en la habitación de la peli verde y se alistó para después irse con los muchachos, les llevaría manazas en la misma canasta que usaba para cargarlas, que más daba. Ni interior como el exterior habían sido modificados y eso hizo sentirla nuevamente de ocho años y que Sabo aun estaba en el mismo mundo que ella. Decir que lo extrañaba era poco pues en la actualidad seguía llorando por su ausencia.

-Sabo…Sabo…- comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras salía de casa. –Me da un poco de escalofríos pensar en la muerte y en Sabo al mismo tiempo- Krystal como siempre, se fue hablando sola.

Al tardarse unos minutos en llegar al interior del bosque comenzó a sentirse demasiado emocionada, estaría todo el día con sus tontos y después se quería a dormir con Makino, que alegría.

-Ya quiero ver el tierno rostro de Luffy- sonrió mientras se sonrojaba un poco. –Ah, y al malhumorado de Ace…- su sonrojo se esfumó.

Mientras seguía con su camino a paso lento, no dejaba de cantar por la emoción que tenia. Este era su día, o eso parecía.

-¡NO ESCAPARAN!- la voz grave de un hombre la tomó por sorpresa y al darse la vuelta escuchó como eran derrumbados algunos arboles y algunas aves se quejaban.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando?!- gritó asustada mientras sujetaba con fuerza su canasta y sentía como sus piernas temblaban.

Numerosos pasos se escucharon cerca y ella miró a todas partes para ver lo que se aproximaba pero lamentablemente nada se mostraba.

-No no, otro oso no- negaba con la cabeza mientras sudaba frio.

Segundos después y para su alivio, Luffy y Ace salieron de unos arbustos, el rostro del menor se mostraba asustado mientras que la del pecoso se mostraba apurada por algo.

-¡¿Luffy?! ¡¿Ace?!- los llamó al verlos.

-¡Krista!- gritó Luffy sorprendido. -¡Corre o te matará!- le advirtió hecho un pánico.

-¡¿Quién me matara?!- se le unió la niña.

-¡No hay tiempo, vámonos de aquí!- interfirió Ace.

-¡Yo no quiero morir!- hizo berrinche la castaña.

-¡Cállate, no morirás!-al escuchar que se acercaba lo que fuera que los estaba persiguiendo, Ace le tomó a la fuerza de una de las manos de Krystal y comenzó a correr junto con ella. -¡Corre Luffy, no podremos con él!

Luffy asistió mientras comenzaba a correr junto con ellos. Krystal no comprendía absolutamente nada. ¿De que estaban escapando? ¿Quién los quería matar? No pudo pensar en las posibles respuestas pues Ace prácticamente la llevaba a rastras. Solo había una posible respuesta de la que ella estaba segura, era un hombre sumamente poderoso que los perseguía, tal vez robaron el tesoro equivocado de la persona equivocada.

La mirar la mano de Ace que agarraba con fuerza la suya, no pudo recordar aquella vez… las cosas se volvían a repetir.

-Sabo…- susurró.

El pecoso pudo escuchar lo que acababa de decir Krystal pero no había oportunidad de detenerse y preguntarle. El tiempo corría.

Fue culpa de Ace, él lo sabía. Minuto después de correr, la castaña parecía cansada pero no le tomó importancia. Cuando una piedra se atravesó en el camino, no predijo que Krystal tropezaría con ella y sus manzanas saldrían volando.

El por nada del mundo soltó la mano de la niña, no quería dejarla atrás pero todo esto les costó tiempo hasta a Luffy porque se detuvo al escuchar el grito de dolor de la chica.

-¡Oi Ace, Krista!- los llamó el niño pero al ver que Krystal ya no podía seguir y que el rostro de Ace se mostraba molesto, prefirió no volverlos a llamar.

-Luffy…- lo llamó su hermano. –Ya estoy cansado de escapar, no siempre tenemos que escapar de él.

El niño se mostró confundido pero al analizar todo con detalle, tenía razón. Esta vez no escaparía si Ace no lo hacia.

-Recuerda que seremos piratas y no debemos escapar de una pelea a menos que sea necesario…- miró a Krystal y con fuerza la ayudó a reincorporarse. –No dejare que esta tonta se siga lastimando porque la obligo a huir… ni tampoco permitiré que te lastime ese viejo de mierda, Luffy.

-"¿Viejo de mierda?"- abrió de golpe sus ojos Krystal mientras miraba a Ace.

-¿Listo?- preguntó Ace mientras Luffy asistía.

-Listo…- respondió mientras los hermanos con orgullo se ponían frente a la niña.

-Recuerda lo que nos pidió Sabo, esta vez… nuestro objetivo es proteger a la tonta- Luffy sonrió ante las palabras de Ace.

-Hecho- añadió mientras Krystal veía a ambos aun mas confundida.

A través del suelo se podía sentir que algo grande y pesado se aproximaba, se acercaba el hombre del cual sus amigos escapaban con terror. Sea quien fuera, Krystal miró de forma determinada hacia enfrente mientras esperaba lo que se avecinaba.

-Esta vez, déjenme protegerlos yo…- susurró el pecoso.

Tras ese comentario, la niña se sintió cautivada por primera vez hacia Ace. Había madurado bastante desde la muerte de Sabo.

-Gracias…- susurró Krystal mientras el pecoso volteaba a verla y le sonreía.

-Shishishi, de nada- respondió Luffy pensando que el comentario era para él.

-Torpe…- comentó la niña mientras reía.

Las palabras escritas por Sabo repasaban una y otra vez por la mente de Ace, mientras observaba como Krystal se sonrojaba a causa de la risa. Ahora entendía porque el rubio apreció demasiado a la castaña, era una razón un tanta extraña para él. De pronto la niña dejó de reírse para después mirar hacia enfrente un tanto asustada, él debió averiguar que tanto la asustaba pero ni quiso despegar su mirada de ella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Garp-san?!- gritó sorprendida Krystal.

Ace al escuchar ese nombre volteó rápidamente y encontró al hombre frente a él tronándose los dedos. En un movimiento rápido, el abuelo de este con ayuda de su "puño de amor" dejó tendido bocabajo al pecoso mientras se quejaba del dolor pues el hombre lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Joder, lo ha matado…- susurró asustada Krystal mientras veía la cabeza de Ace frente a sus pies.

-¡Y también hay un puño de amor para ti!- gritó el hombre mientras e brindaba lo mencionado a Luffy en la cabeza.

-¡Duele!- se quejó mientras lloraba y caía al suelo.

Cuando el hombre volteó a ver a Krystal quien lo miraba aun mas asustada con sus ojos vidriosos y con las piernas temblorosas, él solo sonrió.

-Te recuerdo, eres la prima de Makino…- le comentó mientras se acercaba a Krystal y ella tragaba en seco.

-No, dejare que le hagas algo…- susurró Ace mientras trataba de levantarse. –Viejo…

-Ace…- le llamó la atención al pecoso.

-Que bueno que nos acompañas…- se tronó los dedos el hombre.

Por reacción, Krystal tapó su rostro con sus brazos por si acaso el hombre pensaba golpearla. Vaya sorpresa que se dio al sentir como Garp le daba unos golpecitos con la palma de su mano en la cabeza, un simple cariño.

-Lamento que debas ver esto, no quise asustarte- la castaña se quedó boquiabierta por la actitud del hombre. –Veo que eres amiga de mis nietos- sonrió.

-Si… si- susurró apenada mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Y tú también quieres salir al mar?- preguntó mientras se arrodillaba ante ella.

-No… Garp-san- respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza y no dejaba de sonrojarse.

-¿Estas segura?- sonrió.

Esa sonrisa le dio a entender que le respondiera clara y honestamente.

-Aun no lo sé… debe ser interesante viajar a otros países- mencionó mientras cerraba de golpe sus ojos mientras esperaba algún golpe.

Luffy y Ace comenzaron a levantarse y miraron extrañados a su abuelo, ¿Debe cuando era amable y amistoso?

-Bueno, si planeas salir algún día de aquí- puso una pose orgullosa. –Que sea para convertirte en una gran marine.

-Está loco ese viejo, Krystal será una pirata como nosotros- le susurró Ace a su hermano.

-¡Ella es mi nakama y estará en mi tripulación!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas Luffy.

Krystal negó con la cabeza y manos mientras Garp comenzaba a gruñir, en esos momentos odiaba a Luffy con todo su ser.

-¡¿También quieres ser una pirata?!- preguntó molesto.

-¡NO!- respondió asustada.

-¡SI!- respondieron Ace y Luffy al mismo tiempo.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- les llevo la contra.

-¡SI QUIERES!- ellos no se dejaron. -¡TU ESTARAS EN MI TRIPULACIÓN!- ambos se miraron molestos.

-¡QUE NO, VEN QUE PUEDO MORIR!- señaló a Garp. -¡IMBECILES!

Krystal se lanzó a ellos dejándolos tendidos en el suelo y ella encima de ellos. Newlove les jalaba la ropa y no dejaba de gritar cosas como: "Están locos", "Garp-san me matara", entre una y otra grosería. Garp por su parte solo se sentó a observar como una mujer acababa con sus nietos y se echaba a reír.

-No recordaba que Krista fuera tan fuerte…- le susurró Luffy a Ace. –Aunque sigue siendo plana…

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!- gritó Krystal mientras se sonrojaba y se tapaba.

-Que estás plana- Ace señaló su pecho.

Garp abrió de golpe sus ojos y comenzó a gruñir… algo no andaba bien.

-¡Los estoy entrenando para ser unos fuertes marines, no para ser unos pervertidos!- gritó enfadado. -¡A las chicas deben respetarlas!

Krystal al escuchar eso dejó en paz a sus amigos y se escondió tras el hombre mientras se seguía tapando lo que no tenia, ya era la segunda vez que se fijaban en eso.

-No es mi culpa que aun no tenga…- susurró apenada. –Ya verán cuando me crezcan…

Garp volteó a verla con la misma cara de pocos amigos y deseó en esos mismos momentos regalarle un puño de amor pero para empezar, era una niña la cual muy apenas conocía y en segunda, el no golpeaba a las mujeres a menos la situación lo ameritaba por ejemplo, un entrenamiento de la marina, una pelea con una peligrosa pirata, etc. Que mala suerte.

-Deberías dejar de pensar en eso, todo a su tiempo…- trató de ser claro mientras ella lo miraba avergonzada.

-Si, Garp-san…- bajó la cabeza mientras no dejaba de taparse.

El hombre al ver su reacción decidió intentar con algo nuevo.

-Tal vez la fuerza que mis nietos mencionan esta en otro lado…- miró aleatoriamente alrededor pues no encontraba palabras.

Krystal puso sus ojos como platos y lentamente volteó hacia atrás para verse la retaguardia. Ace y Luffy comenzaron a reír a carcajadas mientras Garp deseaba darle un puño de amor más fuerte a la niña. El hombre decidió olvidar el asunto y volteó a ver a sus nietos quienes seguían riendo.

-¡No crean que me he olvidado de ustedes!- se tronó los dedos mientras los niños dejaban de reírse. -¡Denme todo lo que tienen!- les indicó con ambas manos que se acercaran.

Krystal al igual que el hombre, decidió dejar el asunto de su "fuerza" y miró con atención la pelea que se avecinaba.

Ace se lanzó primero contra el hombre y trató de darle un puñetazo en la cara pero mientras seguía en el aire, Garp le dio un puñetazo en la espalda mandándolo hacia el suelo. Cuando era el turno de Luffy, el niño comenzó a girar su brazo.

-Gomu Gomu…- dijo con algo de esfuerzo. -¡Pistol!- estiró lo más que pudo su brazo.

La castaña se mostró emocionada pues parecía que le pegaría a Garp, lamentablemente el hombre se movió hacia la derecha y atrapó el puño de su nieto. Como era de verse, Luffy se vio jalado por su propio brazo hasta su puño siendo por este ultimo golpeado y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Al finalizar su trabajo, Garp soltó la mano de Luffy y se sacudió su camisa hawaiana. Lentamente tomó a sus nietos de la ropa y volteó a ver a Krystal.

-Observa esto, no querrás perderte lo que sigue- la chica solo sonrió y fingió emoción aunque en realidad se moría de miedo por dentro.

Garp con un movimiento rápido mandó a volar a Ace y a Luffy algo lejos de ahí dejando boquiabierta a Krystal pues era tremenda la fuerza que tenia ese hombre.

-Y todo esto puedes hacerlo si entras a la marina- sonrió mientras le mostraba sus bíceps.

-Wow Garp-san, eso es genial…- fingió nuevamente. –Aun me quedan algunos años para pensarlo…

-¡Si te decides ahorita, puedo llevarte para comenzar a entrenar!- Krystal hizo una mueca del susto. -¡Es mejor comenzar a entrenar desde temprana edad, serás una poderosa marine!- comenzó a emocionarse e imaginándose a una mujer parecida a al chica pero algo musculosa. -¡Podrías llegar a ser Vicealmirante o mejor aun…!

-"¿Cocinera?"- pensó Krystal en modo de burla.

-¡Almirante! ¡Serias una leyenda!

-Eso suena genial, Garp-san pero yo…

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Aceptas?!- le preguntó emocionado mientras ella sudaba.

-Bueno, aun tengo cosas por hacer así que tómelo como un "Tal vez"- cerró de golpe sus ojos esperando un puñetazo o un grito.

-Eso lo tomare como un "Si"- cruzó los brazos orgulloso mientras asistía con la cabeza.

-"Tómelo como quiera… de todos modos Ace o Luffy me llevaran a la fuerza con ellos"- pensó mientras hacia un puchero.

**Imaginación de Krystal**

* * *

_**Si se fuera con Ace….**_

_Un Ace bastante alto y musculoso se encontraba poniendo algunas cosas en el bote donde se iría mientras los demás estaban ahí para despedirse de él._

_-Creo que me falta algo…- dijo mientras se tocaba los labios con su dedo índice. -¡Ah, ya me acorde!_

_Rápidamente fue hacia el grupo de personas quien lo estaban despidiendo y se llevó jalándole de una pierna a una Krystal mayor quien trataba de aferrarse al suelo._

_-¡Te llevare conmigo antes de que Luffy se dé cuenta!- gritó emocionado. -¡Ahora tengo a alguien quien cocine para mi!_

_-¡No, yo quiero quedarme aquí!- le rogaba pero él no la escuchaba._

_-¡Jamás, ya eres mía! ¡Buajajaja!- comenzó a reírse Ace de forma malvada mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza._

* * *

_**Si se fuera con Luffy…**_

_Un Luffy alto con la misma cara de infante se encontraba acomodando sus cosas en su bote y al ver que todo estaba listo comenzó a girar su brazo y lo lanzó a las personas que fueron a despedirse de él. Al atrapar lo que deseaba lo jaló hacia él. Rápidamente Krystal calló en su bote y este la soltó._

_-Shishishi, casi te olvidó- le sonrió._

_-¡No Luffy, yo quiero quedarme!- le rogó de rodillas._

_-¡Krista, eres mi nakama y tu debes seguirme a todos lados! ¡Vámonos de aquí!- soltó la cuerda que sostenía el bote a la orilla._

_La multitud despedía alegre al bote donde se encontraban, Luffy se despedía emocionado mientras Krystal estiraba su mano dando a entender que quería regresar._

**Fin de la imaginación**

-"Estos tipos harán lo posible por llevarme con ellos en contra de mi voluntad… solo para molestar al otro"- negó con la cabeza.

-¿Gustas acompañarme a buscarlos?- le preguntó Garp mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Si… si, Garp-san…- se acercó a él.

Al ver las manzanas tiradas, rápidamente las limpió en su ropa y las volvió a guardar en la canasta que después recuperó.

-"Sea lo que sea, por alguna razón sé que debo quedarme con ellos… mas porque me lo pidió Sabo"- sonrió al comenzar a caminar junto con Garp. –"No me importara con quien debo zarpar al inmenso mar, ni quien deba ser su nakama o cocinera… mientras ellos deseen que yo esté a su lado, lo estaré sin dudarlo".

-Y dime, ¿Cómo conociste a mis nietos?- preguntó interesado Garp.

-Bueno, es una muy larga historia… me tomaría demasiado tiempo- respondió mientras se alejaban aun mas.

-Hay bastante tiempo, los lancé muy lejos. Te lo aseguro- respondió riendo.

-Bueno, todo inició aquel día en que decidí dar un paseo por el bosque…- una mentira tras de otra, Krystal le mostró una historia un poco menos violenta y triste al abuelo de sus amigos.

**Reino Goa**

**Residencia de Stelly**

Dos niños se encontraban sentados en un sofá de la solitaria sala de la casa, ambos reían y susurraban cosas. Cuando Stelly le confesó algo a su invitada, esta no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-¡¿Es enserio, Stelly-kun?!- la voz de Berry retumbó las paredes mientras Stelly se tapaba los oídos.

-Si si, yo nunca miento- respondió mientras le indicaba con una mano que bajara el volumen de su voz. –Krystal-chan no está enterada de esto, así que tienes prohibido contárselo.

-¡Lo juro por mi corona!- levantó una mano.

-"Si supieras que tu corona me interesa mucho…"- pensó Stelly mientras sonreía.

-¡¿Crees que ella acepte?! ¡Ella es muy rara y podría decir cualquier cosa!- comenzó a preguntar algo emocionada.

-Ya te lo dije, ella ya no puede rechazar ni aceptar pues ya lo estamos y también te vuelvo a repetir que bajes el tono de voz- se cruzó de brazos molesto. –Es una lastima que tu ya no lo estés, quedaste viuda antes de matrimonio… algo como pre-viuda. Tu compromiso con él fue una gran noticia para mi padre.

-Lo sé, Sabo-kun se veía un chico amable- tomó un cojín del sofá donde estaban sentados y lo abrazó con ternura. –Y se veía que de adulto iba a estar muy guapo. Lastima que murió antes de que nos casáramos.

-Si claro…- se limpió las uñas en su camisa. –Por debajo de mi, claro.

Berry dejó en paz el cojín y miró algo preocupada a Stelly.

-¿Y cuando planean decirle? ¡Yo quiero ver su rostro!- la cara regordeta de Berry mostraba que se refería a algo que no pondría feliz a su prima política, al contrario… al parecer la perjudicaría.

-Aun no lo sé pero me supongo que pronto… - se acomodó en el sofá mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su nuca. –Pero podríamos ponernos de acuerdo para que ese día vengas unos minutos antes para ver su rostro.

-¡Eso seria un placer!- comenzó a dar unos saltitos. –Hablando de otras cosas, me gustaría volverte a visitar mañana para compartirte unas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó sin interés y sin mirarla.

-Ya veras… te interesara- sonrió.

Berry fue la única quien comenzó a reírse mientras Stelly negaba con la cabeza, era demasiada la torpeza que cargaba la niña.

-"Como extraño a la chica ramen en estos momentos, no es tan torpe como está…"- pensó Stelly.

**Al día siguiente…**

Corriendo a toda velocidad se encontraban Ace y Luffy por las calles del centro del reino, tras no haber pagado la cuenta en un restaurante nuevamente, ellos corrían divertidos. El mas joven aun no podía dejar de reírse pues recordaba la cara furiosa del dueño de aquel restaurante al ver que ambos niños le dieron las gracias antes de salir corriendo. Las enseñanzas de Makino sobre los modales no habían sido en vano.

Al ver que había olvidado algo, Ace se detuvo y miró hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a gruñir.

-¡¿Dónde carajos se metió?!- preguntó molesto mientras Luffy también se detenía.

A diferencia de ellos, Krystal disfrazada de Kristian no quiso participar en el plan sobre correr sin haber pagado la cuenta por lo que tuvo que esperarlos afuera y cuando ellos terminaran, ella se iría corriendo tras de ellos por lo que si hizo pero se perdió en el camino.

-¡La tenia detrás de mi!- respondió Luffy.

-¡Esa tonta se debió quedar atrás!- comentó Ace.

-¡Allá están!- se escuchó la voz de un policía quien venia persiguiéndolos desde hace un rato junto con otros dos.

-¡Carajo, no podemos dejarla aquí!- Ace miró a todos lados esperando que ella apareciera.

Unos fuertes sonidos lo distrajeron, varios barriles salieron rodando sin saber de donde provenían y de la nada apareció un niño con varios rasguños y tubería en mano.

-¡Lo lamento, me distraje y los perdí!- se dio la vuelta y les respondió con una voz masculina fingida.

-¡Torpe!- gritó Ace y después comenzó a correr junto con Luffy.

L nueva identidad de Krystal se miraba sumamente diferente a Stelly ahora ya que Katherine le empacó sin saber la niña una nueva peluca. El nuevo peinado que portaba se asemejaba mucho al cabello de sus amigos pues era pelinegro y los cabellos algo largos.

-"Debemos perderlos primero antes de salir de aquí, si nos persiguen hasta el bosque sabrán donde buscarnos"- pensó Ace mientras miraba una que otra vez a Luffy y a Krystal.

-¡Síganme!- ordenó el pecoso.

Luffy y Krystal asistieron con la cabeza y siguieron al líder. Corrieron por unos minutos más y pasaron demasiadas calles. Ya que los policías comenzaron a rodearlos, no les quedó de otra que correr en círculos.

Justamente en esos momentos se encontraba Berry cargando una caja de cartón con una mano y con otra iba comiendo una manzana acaramelada. Se desvió del camino hacia casa de Stelly por culpa del hambre.

-¡Creo que los hemos perdido!- gritó alguien detrás de ella.

Al darse la vuelta vio a un niño pecoso con una tubería pasando a un lado de ella, después otro pero mas joven con un sombrero de paja y por ultimo uno bien vestido quien miraba hacia atrás. Sin desearlo, aquel niño se estrelló con la hija del rey quedando ambos en el suelo. La manzana de Berry junto con su caja salió volando.

-¡Cuidado, ser inferior!- gritó ella molesta.

Krystal abrió de golpe sus ojos y miró a quien tenia tendida en el suelo… su prima política.

-Lo lamento, señorita- fingió voz grave y se levantó dándole la mano para que la siguiera.

Berry miró con cierta sorpresa al supuesto niño por lo que hizo que a Krystal le sudaran un poco las manos, temía que la había descubierto.

-Te están sudando las manos…- le comentó con tono algo serio.

-Lo lamento- soltó su mano y se limpió la suya en el pantalón.

Ace nuevamente se fijó que Krystal no le estaba siguiendo el paso por lo que se molestó bastante, él tratando de salvarla de los policías y para que se lo pague de esa manera. Al ver que conversaba con una niña de la nobleza hizo que se molestara aun más.

-Espérame aquí, Luffy… iré por esa torpe- le indicó a su hermano quien asistió con la cabeza.

-¿Eres de por aquí? Jamás te había visto…- Berry comenzó a interrogar a una nerviosa Krystal.

Newlove al ver que Ace se acercaba comenzó a ponerse mas nerviosa y quiso irse de ahí en cuanto antes.

-Lo lamento señorita, debo retirarme- pasó a un lado de ella pero Berry la tomó de un brazo.

-¿Qué quiere esa niña con esa tonta? Nos está quitando tiempo- susurró molesto Ace mientras se acercaba.

Mientras tanto Krystal levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una mirada coqueta de Berry quien le sonreía y se sonrojaba.

-Dame tu nombre, el mio es Berry- sonrió mientras le hacia ojitos.

-"Mátenme por favor"- pensó Krystal. –"Prefiero ver a Ace hecho una ternura que esto…"

-Kris…- al ver que iba a dar su verdadero nombre corrigió inmediatamente. –Kristian Hope.

-¡¿Kristian Hope?! ¡Debes ser algo de la niña ramen!- gritó sorprendida. –Da igual, no pierdes encanto.

-¿Niña ramen?- preguntó fingiendo curiosidad mientras le sonreía a Berry.

La hija del rey al ver la sonrisa de Kristian comenzó a sonrojarse y a sudar. En esos momentos llegó Ace y puso una mano en la de Berry para que esta lo mirara.

-Lo lamento pero mi amigo ya debe retirarse- le comentó mientras la niña lo miraba sorprendida.

-No te preocupes Ace, ustedes adelántense mientras me quedó con la señorita Berry- Krystal jaló a Berry para después abrazarla con un brazo.

-¿Te llamas Ace?- preguntó torpemente la niña. –Llámame…

-Creí decirte que ya nos íbamos…- Ace jaló a Berry sin despegarle la mirada a Kristian.

-Puedes retirarte, yo estoy muy ocupado con la señorita- la volvió a jalar Krystal.

-No me iré sin ti- Ace volvió apropiarse de la chica.

-Puedes hacerlo…- volvió a jalar.

-¡Que no!- el pecoso no se rendiría.

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Basta!- los detuvo Berry poniéndose entre los dos. –Sé que soy muy guapa y que ambos están interesados en mí pero… deben ganar mi corazón primero.

Ace y Krystal miraron asustados a la niña, se vieron mutuamente y después comenzaron a reírse.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de irnos- se rindió la niña y acepto la propuesta de Ace.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?- preguntó y ambos comenzaron a correr.

Berry observó como su supuestos admiradores se alejaban de ella dejándola sola. Ella puso una mano donde se localizaba su corazón y se sonrojó.

-Kristian Hope…- susurró. –Ace…- localizó su manzana acaramelada y la caja y las recogió. –Nunca pensé que dos chicos se pelearan por mi… ¡No se a quien elegir, ambos son lindos!

Con Krystal reincorporada, el trio comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas escapando de ahí.

**Montaña Corvo**

Media hora después, al llegar a un lugar a salvo el trio se tiró al suelo agotado. Habían corrido bastante.

-¡Oi, Krista!- dijo Luffy quien esté se encontraba a un lado de Krystal. -¿En cual país estarás?

Krystal se sentó a ver más de cerca Luffy quien sonreía.

-¿Estarás en mi país o en el de Ace?-No comprendía el asunto pero al recordar aquellas fortalezas que estaban a unos pasos de ellos comprendió.

-En el tuyo, no me agrada la idea de estar sola con Ace en un espacio tan pequeño- El pecoso al escuchar eso miró molesto a Krystal. No lo tenia tan contento del todo después del espectáculo con Berry.

-Eres una tonta, nos retrasaste por quedarte a platicar con una niña- se quejó mientras ella lo miraba igual de furiosa.

-Oh, lo lamento no quise tirar a una niña quien se atravesó en mi camino…- habló sarcásticamente. –Además, parece que a ella le has gustado ¿Por qué no te casas con ella y me dejas en paz? Me harías un gran favor.

-¿Y tu porque no?- respondió molesto.

-Soy una niña, dah- se retiró la peluca. –Además, yo no pienso casarme… aun.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que yo si?- añadió Ace.

-¿Y quien aguantaría a Ace?- susurró divertido Luffy.

-¡Hubieras visto como Berry te puso sus ojos! ¡Te estaba comiendo con la mirada!- cruzó sus brazos.

-¡Pues a ti ya te tenia agarrada de la mano! ¡No debes dejarte agarra de la mano por cualquiera!- esa fue la primera señal que le dio Ace a Krystal sobre sus celos.

-¡Pues yo voy a tomar la mano de quien yo quiera!- la castaña tomó la de Luffy. -¡Que por cierto esta muy suave a comparación de la tuya!

-¡Ni has tomado la mía alguna vez!- cruzó sus brazos.

-¡Si lo he hecho y fue ayer!- le recordó.

-¡Pues no la tocaste bien!- gruñó.

-Shishishi, ustedes son tan graciosos- susurró riéndose Luffy.

-¡Si la toqué bien!- gruñó molesta.

Rápidamente Ace le arrebató la mano de Luffy y después tomó la mano de Krystal. Acto que dejó congelada a la niña.

Krystal miró fijamente al pecoso quien sonreía de lado, que acto tan mas raro había hecho. ¿Desde cuando Ace tenia mas pecas? Nunca las había visto con detalle o más bien con cierta curiosidad.

-Tonta…- comentó mientras veía que ella se sonrojaba.

-Ace, nunca me había fijado que tus manos…- susurró.

-Shishishi, que tiernos- comentó Luffy mientras reía.

Antes de que Krystal completara lo que deseaba decirle al pecoso, Dogra, Magra y demás bandidos salieron de la guarida algo emocionados.

-¡Así se hace, Ace! ¡Ya es tuya!- gritó Dogra.

-¡Ya bésala!- gritó un bandido.

-Esto es tan hermoso…- comento Magra mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo. –Esto me recuerda a mi primer amor…

Krystal al ver tremendo espectáculo, soltó violentamente la mano de Ace. Se levantó de su lugar y miró confundida los adultos.

-Anda Krystal, besa a Ace- la alentó Dogra.

Magra comenzó a llorar mientras los bandidos lo miraban asustados. Krystal solo sonrió y miró a Dogra.

-Lo besare el día en que no pueda vivir sin él y tampoco quiera que se aleje de mi…- borró su sonrisa. –Ósea, nunca.

-¿Y quien dijo que yo quería besarte? Me dan asco las niñas…- comentó sonrojado.

-¡Oi, Ace! ¡A mi no me dan asco las niñas mientras sean como Krista!- señaló a su amiga.

Krystal escuchar eso fue hacia Luffy y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le depositaba besos en la mejilla mientras él se movía violentamente pues no le gustaba los besos.

-¡Oi, Krista!- se quejó mientras trataba de liberarse.

-¡Eres una ternura, Luffy!- gritó sonrojada.

-¡OYE, A ÉL NO!- gritaron todos los bandidos.

Krystal solo los volteó a ver, les sonrió y guiñó el ojo.

-Mujeres…- volvieron a decir todos juntos.

-¡Algo así me pasó con mi primer amor!- levantó su mano Magra.

-¡CALLATE!- gritaron todos sus compañeros.

Tras días de diversión, la semana estaba a punto de terminarse y Krystal lo pasó de maravilla con su prima Makino y con sus amigos. Un motivo para seguirla visitando era que la peli verde le confesó que planeaba limpiar una habitación que utilizaba como almacén para que ella durmiera ahí ahora en adelante, claro solo le faltaba limpiar, remodelar, etc. Le llevaría bastante tiempo en hacerlo.

Como era de esperarse, Krystal volvió a su hogar y curiosamente su padrastro llegó unas horas después de ella. El duque parecía de un muy buen humor pues su actitud hacia su hijastra fue diferente, al llegar le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza, en un rato después elogió su buen comportamiento en la mesa y para finalizar, le trajo vestidos nuevos en una caja, los vería después.

Antes de que Krystal se fuera a dormir para tener pesadillas con el nuevo Duque, este solicitó una platica a solas con ella en la sala principal. Katherine se negó a dejarla al principio pero después de que Lucrecia apresurara a las castañas, a la niña no le quedó de otra que ir sola a hablar con su padrastro.

Cuando llegó la hora citada, lentamente fue hacia la sala la cual era demasiado grande y decorada con numerosos muebles caros y retratos de la familia, lo único extraño es que aun no se encontraba una pintura de ella. Lancaster se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón de tres espacios mientras admiraba el fuego de la chimenea la cual alumbraba el lugar. Las cortinas estaban corridas y en el aire se sentía cierta aura de soledad. Antes de que le notificara que ya estaba ahí, él mismo sintió su presencia.

-Pasa Kristy, toma asiento a mi lado- dijo sin mirarla.

Esto ya le olía muy mal, Lancaster jamás diría eso. Tragó en seco y realizó lo que le ordenó. Una vez sentada, al hombre le costó un poco de esfuerzo en encontrar las palabras exactas.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó nerviosa.

Lancaster volteó a verla y le regaló una sonrisa. Rápidamente pasó su mano a su cabeza y la despeinó por completo. Sabia que su padrastro era igual o un poco más joven que su madre, todavía era un adulto joven por lo que las bromas aun se les eran permitidas.

-Nada grave, de hecho estoy muy feliz- otra radiante sonrisa apareció.

-"Loco…"- pensó al sentir la mano de su padrastro sobre su cabeza.

-Muy bien, esto me huele muy mal…- la niña se levantó pero el duque solo soltó una risita.

-No ocurre nada malo, lo juró…- levantó una mano y le mostró su palma para darle entender que hablaba enserio. –He visto que no me he portado de maravilla contigo y he decidido comenzar de nuevo, pues eres mi hija a fin de cuentas.

La palabra "hija" hizo que su corazón se detuviera, a pesar de no convivir tanto con él, sentía un poco mas de atención que la que su verdadero padre pudo regalarle. No sabia que pensar, podría darle una segunda oportunidad a Lancaster y convivir armoniosamente con él o seguir en la sombra de su madre quien le había dicho que no se le acercara… tal vez Katherine estaba errónea.

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado por mi culpa, ¿Aun me considera su hija?- preguntó sonrojada.

-Claro que si, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?- la miró con cierta ternura. –Prometo que desde mañana todo cambiara, confía en mí.

Al mirarlo con detalle, juró que su mente le decía que no debía confiar en él pero su corazón… vaya lio que se había metido pues al ver que él podría ser el padre que tanto le hizo falta y que tal vez Lancaster no era tan malo después de todo.

-De acuerdo…- asistió con la cabeza.

-Excelente, ahora que ya estamos en confianza te contare un pequeño secreto que no quiero que se lo digas a nadie, ni mucho menos a tu madre…- le pidió que se acercara. –Mis viajes son para mejorar nuestra calidad de vida, dentro de unos meses lo sabrás.

-Pero yo estoy bien así…- susurró.

-¡Vamos, Kristy! ¡¿Acaso no te da envidia los vestidos de Berry?!- ella negó con la cabeza. -¡¿Su cuarto?! ¡¿Sus pertenencias?!- ella siguió negando con la cabeza.

-Jamás se la he tenido ni pienso tenerla- Lancaster la miró sorprendido y después pensó un poco más.

-Bueno, te he preguntado bastante… puedes retirarte- le indicó con una mano que se fuera.

-"Presiento que esta platica no se llevó a cabo como él esperaba…"- pensó la chica al ver lo relajado que estaba su padrastro.

-Antes de irme, quisiera dar las gracias por los vestidos…- le sonrió.

-Como digas, vete antes de que llore- trató de ser bromista.

Krystal asistió con la cabeza y se fue de ahí. Lancaster por su parte decidió quedarse aun mas tiempo admirando el fuego.

Los meses pasaron y Lancaster siguió con su rutina al igual que Krystal. Las salidas se vieron aun mas prolongadas, lo máximo que estuvo el Duque fuera de casa fue casi el mes. Katherine tuvo mucho que disimular las acciones de su hija, si no se quedaba con Berry estaba castigada… poco a poco se le fueron acabando las excusas. Lo peor para la niña fue que tuvo que invitar numerosas veces a su prima a dormir a la mansión para darle más realismo a la situación.

La convivencia con Berry era sumamente aburrida, todo el día quería relatar como era que dos niños llegaron a pelearse por ella. Según la princesa, ella prefería al tal Kristian ya que portaba más elegancia que Ace.

Por otro lado, aquellos días en que Krystal se iba con sus amigos eran de lo mejor, travesuras y entrenamiento… una rutina de la cual no se cansaba. Las visitas de Garp dejaron de ser tenebrosas pues el hombre le tomó cierto cariño a la castaña llegando a pensar que ella solo se presentaba porque le gustaba alguno de sus nietos, cosa que obviamente negó.

No había porque olvidar las enseñanzas de modelas de parte de Makino, aunque fuera extraño para ella… Ace era el que mas atención le ponía, estaba segura que era porque a él le gustaba su prima. No hubo motivo para ponerse celosa pues la peli verde ya era motivo de peleas en el bar por el simple hecho de llamarle la atención. Estaba segura que la joven nunca le daría oportunidad a cualquiera pues sabia que esperaba pacientemente a ese tal Shanks.

Respecto al hombre sombra, con el tiempo comenzó a mostrarse un poco mas detallista con ella pues en cada sobre podía encontrar dentro de ellos algunas pulseras, dulces, etc. En verdad se notaba que la quería, que mas podía hacer… lo único que pudo hacer ella fue seguirle relatando sus aventuras pero sin seguir revelando nombres.

Lancaster… ese hombre sufrió una gran transformación como le había prometido a la chica, se mostraba más cariñoso y generoso con ella. De tal grado que mandó a realizarse un retrato para ponerlo en la sala junto con los demás. Amaba los días que pasaban juntos y una que otra vez llegó a llamarlo "padre". Lo que fue imperdonable por parte de ella fue que comenzó a olvidar visitar la tumba de su verdadero padre.

**UN AÑO DESPUES…**

A los diez años de la niña ya se mostraba un poco mas parecida a Katherine que a Makino, sus ojos fueron tomando forma al igual que su cuerpo. Sin olvidar que sus bellos ojos se fueron aclarando, como se todo el resentimiento que tenia por dentro se hubiera desvanecido.

Cada vez le era un poco mas difícil disfrazarse de chico pues aun con la peluca se seguía viendo como una niña, tal vez era momento de dejar esas cosas y solo ir como ella solía vestirse.

Un día común y corriente, ella misma invitó a los chicos a dar un paseo pero lamentablemente Luffy cayó enfermo del estomago al comerse casi una tonelada de sandias. Por lo que la dejó sola con Ace.

El pecoso ahora con doce años de edad se mostraba nervioso todo el tiempo en el que caminaron pues los bandidos y en especial Dogra no dejaron de molestarlo sobre la supuesta cita que tendría con Krystal.

Mientras caminaban hacia la entrada al reino, la castaña entró en pánico, había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

-Tenemos que buscarte un disfraz, no puedes caminar por ahí siendo tú- lo señaló.

-Es por eso que te pregunté porque querías venir aquí, tonta- cruzó sus brazos molesto.

-Oh vamos, Dogra y los demás me pidieron que te diera la mejor cita de tu vida… no pensé que el bosque fuera romántico- bromeó pues hasta hace poco descubrió como hacer sonrojar a Ace. Si, ella misma ya se estaba dando cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia el pecoso por ella.

-No sé de que hablas…- se sonrojó lo bastante para hacerse notar.

Krystal solo sonrió y con un dedo tocó las numerosas pecas del preadolescente. Con el tiempo, ella le tomó costumbre a esa broma pues era símbolo de cariño hacia él.

-Bueno, mejor dejémonos de peleas y busquemos lo que necesitamos…- sonrió y le tomó una mano al pecoso. Prácticamente lo llevó a rastras.

Tras varios minutos buscando algo que le sirviera se dio por vencida. Esperaba encontrar una bolsa de papel o algo por el estilo pero nada. Los chicos se localizaban en la zona oscura del reino donde antes vivía Krystal, solo gente que no reconocía a Ace pasaba por ahí. Fue una idea tonta por parte de la chica pues no encontrarían un disfraz correcto para el chico ahí. Ni con la ropa que ella utilizaba de niño les serviría así que se resignó.

-Creo que no tengo otra opción…- susurró ella. –Ace, espérame aquí, vendré por algo que nos servirá.

-Aun sigo diciendo que esto fue una mala idea…- añadió con seriedad.

-Oh vamos, ya veras como nos divertiremos- sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir algo el pecoso… Krystal salió corriendo hacia el centro.

Tras esperarla por más de treinta minutos, ella por fin llegó con una bolsa colgando de una de sus muñecas. La tonta fue a comprarle algo.

-¡Ace!- lo llamó. -¡Estoy segura que esto te servirá cuando seas pirata!

El pecoso inclinó su cabeza mientras veía a una niña con vestido gritando como loca, no sabia con exactitud lo que decía pero prefiera no preguntarle.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!- sacó de la bolsa un sombrero naranja con cuentas rojas y emoticonos. -¡Te cubrirá perfectamente el sol y combina con tu color de piel!- sonrió.

Ace no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ella gastó de su dinero por él.

-¿Y no había otro mas bonito?- preguntó mientras lo señalaba.

-Es el mas rudo que encontré… todos los demás me recordaron a Sabo- se sonrojó un poco.

Ace lo tomó lentamente y al colocárselo, este le quedó un poco grande cubriéndole así los ojos.

-¡Es perfecto, nadie podrá reconocerte!- comenzó a reírse Krystal.

-Por primera vez te doy la razón- la siguió Ace.

La supuesta cita fue algo tranquila pues ambos chicos comieron toda la comida chatarra que completó Krystal, caminaron bastante admirando diversos aparadores., burlándose de la gente, comiendo, bromeando con los de la nobleza y lo mas curioso de todo, ella coqueteaba en forma de burla al pecoso.

Un día normal para Krystal y otro muy extraño para Ace pues no se encontraba corriendo por su vida ni tampoco robando, simplemente… muy extraño. La última parada fue el cementerio, la niña entró sola pues pidió privacidad y se dejó caer de rodillas en la tumba de su padre.

Los sollozos de ella fueron lo suficiente para que Ace se acercara y la mirara con detalle, ella era alegre, educada, un poco seria y penosa. Todo lo contrario a él, lo único que podían tener en común eran los modales que les impartió Makino, solo eso.

Si deseaba que Krystal lo viera de una manera diferente, debía comenzar desde ese momento… debía hacerla olvidar a Sabo unos segundos pues estaba seguro que ella aun lloraba por él además de los comentarios tiernos que hacia sobre él. Nadie se podía imaginar como ella extrañaba al rubio, ni el mismo se lo podía imaginar.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- puso una mano en un hombro de ella.

Ella solo volteó a verlo y no pudo aguantar mas, se levantó rápidamente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ace… perdóname- susurró. –Perdóname si alguna vez te hice algo que pudiera lastimarte…

-Krystal…- susurró su nombre mientras correspondía su abrazo.

-No me digas nada, tu solo abrázame…- el sintió como las lagrimas de Krystal mojaban su playera. –No quiero alejarme de ustedes… no quiero.

-No lo hagas- respondió.

Ella permaneció callada y después continuó.

-Me sentiré sola sin ustedes… los quiero bastante- lloró con mas fuerza.

Ace no comprendía nada, ella jamás era así… sabia que algo le ocurría. Lo sabía perfectamente. Permanecieron así un poco más y cuando le fue suficiente, ella lo soltó y lo acompañó a casa prometiéndole que iría mañana pero sin especificarle la hora.

Ese mismo día, Ace ideó un buen plan para animarla… aun existía aquel regalo que con mucho esfuerzo buscó para ella hace dos años tras. Ese regalo ahora estaba guardado debajo de una tablilla de madera del suelo de la guarida de la familia Dadan. Se lo daría mañana y si conseguía todo el valor suficiente, le confesaría sus sentimientos de una buena vez.

Sabia que ella iría mañana pues su padrastro acababa de salir de viaje. Esa misma mañana se levantó temprano, se bañó lo mejor que pudo, se colocó su nuevo sombrero y esperó pacientemente a Krystal con su regalo en mano.

Las horas pasaron y el cielo claro de la mañana se transformó en un atardecer. Ella tendría que llegar, lo sabia. Mientras esperaba, al fin comentó su plan a los bandidos y a Luffy quien al escuchar eso olvido su dolor de estomago. Quienes los cuidaban y siendo liderados por Dogra, organizaron una cena especial pues sabían que ella llegaría. Dadan al ser notificada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se encerró en el baño, muchos juraron oírla llorar.

Ace se mostraba emocionado, como si fuese a pedirle matrimonio a Krystal. Los nervios no lo dejaban y su corazón latía con fuerza, ya habían pasado dos años y ya era tiempo de confesársele, así podría llevarla con él al mar cuando crecieran. No importaba si no era correspondido, quería que ella supiera que no estaba sola y podía contar con él en las buenas y en las malas. Quería recibir sonrisas cálidas como las que le daba Sabo, quería la mejor manzana que le pudiera llevar, la mano suave que pudiera tomar, la tubería que cargara con orgullo, el Shanks de su Luffy y para finalizar… quería ser él quien la hiciera sonrojar y callar. Eso y más querían ser. Ya no era un niño y sabia perfectamente que ese sentimiento que cargaba era más que amistad.

De pronto un bandido llegó corriendo hacia la guarida y con dificultad, les brindó información a los demás.

-¡Aquí viene…! ¡Junto con Makino!- gritó emocionado.

-¡¿Ya escuchó, jefa?! ¡Aquí viene!- gritó Magra pegado a la puerta del baño donde aun se encontraba Dadan.

-¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?! ¡Idiota!- gritó mientras hacia notar aun mas su llanto.

Todos los bandidos se quedaron junto a Ace mientras que Luffy se apretaba su estomago, aun no se sentía muy bien.

-Buena noche…- se escuchó la voz de Makino pero al no tener respuesta miró todo confundida.

Ace mostró una gran sonrisa y se retiró su sombrero para después hacerle una reverencia a Makino, los bandidos le siguieron el ejemplo mientras que Luffy se había echado un gas.

-Oh, aquí están- respondió feliz. –Me alegra que todos estén aquí…

El pecoso levantó la mirada y vio que Makino cargaba con ella una maleta muy grande. ¿Para que querría una maleta?

Rápidamente entró Krystal al escondite con un sombrero de playa color crema puesto. Su mirada no era la misma alegre que siempre portaba.

-Ace, Luffy…- susurró la chica y comenzó a llorar.

Ace y Luffy la miraron preocupados, los bandidos se quedaron mudos y los sollozos de Dadan se escuchaban perfectamente pues todos se quedaron callados. Makino por su parte se le unió a su prima pero a diferencia de ella, la joven lloró en silencio.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó preocupado mientras dejaba caer al suelo el sombrero. -¡¿Qué te ha hecho tu padrastro?! ¡¿Te lastimó esa sabandija?!- preguntó asustado Ace mientras corría hacia ella.

-¡Ese bastardo!- gritó Luffy y con dificultad caminó hacia Krystal.

La niña se limpió sus lágrimas y bajó la mirada.

-Lancaster ha jugado sucio y Krystal tendrá que pagar sus actos…- comenzó a hablar Makino.

-¡¿PAGAR QUE?!- se quejaron los bandidos.

-Ese…ese…- Makino estalló en lágrimas.

Los labios de Krystal comenzaron a temblar y con una mano aferró su sombrero.

-Por su culpa, tengo que huir del país…- les explicó con dificultad.

-¿Huir… del país?- Ace se quedó boquiabierto.

Luffy comenzó a llorar con la misma intensidad cuando le fue notificada la muerte de Sabo. Krystal rápidamente se retiró su sombrero y les mostró que su cabello fue cortado lo suficiente para no ser reconocida. Ahora lo portaba un poco más arriba de los hombros.

-Señorita Krystal…- susurró Magra al ver el cambió de apariencia.

-¡Krista, no te vayas!- rogó Luffy.

Makino se tapó la boca al ver lo destrozado que estaba Luffy, sentía todo su dolor. En esos instantes Dadan salió del baño y corrió hacia donde se encontraba la multitud. Al ver a Krystal, se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- preguntó alterada.

-La señorita Krystal se irá de la isla- respondió Magra con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Krista!- Luffy se lanzó a ella y abrazó con fuerza sus piernas. -¡No te vayas!

-Luffy…- susurró mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Ace apretó sus puños y antes de que dijera algo, Dadan se le adelantó.

-¡SI ESE TAL DUQUE TE HIZO DAÑO, NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAREMOS!- todos los bandidos la miraron sorprendidos y Krystal miró conmovida a Dadan.

-Señorita Dadan…- la llamó. –Le agradezco mucho pero ya no hay nada que puedan hacer por mi.

-¡¿Pero que paso?! ¡¿Por qué así tan de repente?!- interfirió Dogra.

-Habrá una rebelión contra el rey y es liderada por Lancaster- respondió Makino. –El duque planea quitarle la corona pero para esto alejara a Krystal de todo esto para que no resulte perjudicada.

-¿Y su madre?- preguntó Ace.

-Ella no le fue permitido escapar… ella misma fue la que convenció a Lancaster en dejarme ir- respondió Krystal entre sollozos. –No quiero dejar a mi mamá ¡NO QUIERO!

-Primita, tu sabes que eso es todo lo que pudo hacer por ti… no puedes quedarte aquí- Makino trató de consolarla.

-¡¿Y porque no puedo quedarme con ustedes?!- se quejó.

-¡Aquí estará protegida!- añadió Dogra.

-No, Katherine me especificó que no debe quedarse aquí pues las cosas podrían ponerse feas- respondió Makino. –Los que vivimos en la villa no nos veremos muy perjudicados pero alguien podría ser capaz de acusar a Krystal con las autoridades.

-¡Los de la villa no serían capaz!- gritó Luffy.

-Luffy, nosotros no sabemos con quienes tratamos… yo también quiero que se quede pero es mas seguro que no se encuentre aquí- Makino volvió a llorar. –Además, ya está todo listo para la partida de Krystal…

-¡NO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas el pecoso.

Krystal lo miró sorprendida y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Lo único que pudo hacer por él fue regalarle una sonrisa forzada.

-Ace, por eso les pedí que salieran conmigo ayer…- le explicó tratando de no llorar. –Antier encontré a mi madre haciendo mis maletas. Quise contártelo pero no me atreví, te veías tan contento, jamás te había visto así…

-¡No puedes irte!- Ace negó con la cabeza mientras los demás lo veían sorprendidos, Luffy soltó las piernas de Krystal y se acercó a su hermano. -¡No ahora, no hoy…!

-¡Yo tampoco quiero irme…!- negó con la cabeza. -¡No quiero dejar a Luffy!- miró al mencionado. -¡Ni a ustedes!- miró a los bandidos y a Dadan. – ¡En especial a ti…!

Dogra ahora fue quien comenzó a llorar, odiaba ser a veces sentimental. Magra le pasó el mismo pañuelo que siempre cargaba pero él lo negó.

-¡No quiero irme de aquí, no cuando los necesito mas que antes!- Makino la rodeó con un brazo. -¡No quiero abandonar el lugar donde los conocí ni mucho menos donde conviví con Sabo!

-Señorita…- Magra comenzó a llorar.

Ace no dijo nada mas, la miró seriamente y suspiró.

-Deja de llorar…- le ordenó. –Deja de llorar, odio a las niñas lloronas.

-¡ACE!- todos a excepción de las mujeres lo regañaron.

Makino soltó a su prima y le limpió las lágrimas, tal vez Ace tenía razón. Al tener el rostro un poco seco, Krystal se acercó a los bandidos y se inclinó ante ellos.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí y aceptarme como una mas de ustedes…- los bandidos le agradecieron a ella y entre dos la levantaron.

Lentamente se acercó a Magra quien seguía llorando.

-Gracias por contarme la historia de tu viejo amor…- le sonrió.

-¡Gracias a usted, fue la única quien la escuchó completa!- el moreno se inclinó a abrazarla con fuerza.

-¡¿EN VERDAD LO HIZO?!- se preguntaron todos.

-Si, aquella vez que Ace y Luffy no se encontraban y Magra me cuidó, aprovechó para contármela…- les explicó.

Los ojos rojos de la niña y su sonrisa quebrada era la imagen que mas odiaba Ace, desde aquella vez que ella escapó de él y Sabo aun vivía. Con el corazón latiéndole lentamente, el pecoso observó como ella se acercaba a Dogra quien calmó su llanto al verla.

-Ni con un gracias podría agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí…- le dijo mientras se secaba las posibles lágrimas.

-No Krystal, no me agradezcas nada…- negó con la cabeza. –Nunca te hice favores, yo te realice acciones de corazón.

Ella asistió con la cabeza y después se inclinó un poco para después abrazarlo.

-¿Ya acabaste de despedirte?- preguntó Dadan.

-Aun no, falta usted- sonrió al voltearla a ver.

Rápidamente se dirigió a ella y se inclinó por unos segundos.

-Gracias…- solo dijo eso.

-¡¿Solo un gracias?!- se quejó la mujer.

-Gracias por todo, sin usted… no habría tenido la mejor parte de mi vida- Dadan miró hacia otro lado mientras evitaba no llorar pues ella no lloraba. –Cuide muy bien de Ace y Luffy, ya sabe que ellos son unos idiotas.

-Lo hare…- respondió con la voz quebrada.

-Y no llore…- bromeó mientras la pelirroja sonreía de medio lado. –Las mujeres fuertes y lindas no lloran.

Dadan sonrió ampliamente y le puso una mano en uno de sus hombros.

-Cuídate- Krystal asistió con la cabeza. –La familia Dadan siempre cuidara de ti y de Makino.

Todos los bandidos se quedaron boquiabiertos, Dadan no era así pero al parecer la niña había tocado su parte sentimental.

-Gracias, señorita Dadan- le abrazó el cuello y después se alejó de ella.

Makino tomó con fuerza la maleta de Krystal y le indicó que ya se retiraran.

-Bueno, es hora de irme…- les dijo a quienes conformaban la familia.

-¡¿Y nosotros que?!- le reclamó Luffy.

-Ustedes pueden venir con nosotras- respondió Makino.

Luffy y Ace asistieron con la cabeza. Krystal se despidió de los bandidos y Makino se fue con la maleta en mano, segundos después fue Luffy quien la ayudó.

El camino hacia el muelle de la villa fue bastante corto, nadie cruzó ni una sola palabra. Ace miraba a la nueva Krystal algo indecisa de su decisión sobre obedecer a su madre. El pecoso cargaba en una mano el ahora insignificante regalo que le daría esa noche. Ya dudaba si dárselo o no.

Una vez en el muelle, esforzaron su vista pues todo estaba completamente oscuro, solo el reflejo de la luna en el agua. Los niños observaron lo poco que se mostraba, un barco pesquero algo mediano. Quien lo navegaría era nada más y nadie menos que Diona quien al parecer ya se portaba mejor con Krystal.

-¿Ya esta lista?- preguntó con su mismo tono de siempre.

La niña se acercó a Diona para que la escuchara mejor.

-Aun no, solo falta despedirme de ellos- Krystal señaló a su prima y amigos.

-Que sea rápido, si zarpamos en estos momentos llegaremos a Paladia mas pronto- le recordó.

-¿Paladia?- preguntó Luffy.

Krystal se dio la media vuelta y miró al pequeño quien no se veía muy bien, tal vez el dolor de estomago que tenia hace rato.

-Es donde vive actualmente mi abuela materna a quien no la he visto desde hace años…- le explicó Krystal. –Me han dicho que es un lugar hermoso, espero que algún día vayan y me visiten- sonrió.

Luffy asistió con la cabeza y sonrió forzosamente. Krystal lo miró tiernamente.

-Prométeme que entrenaras duramente y serás el rey de los piratas- Luffy asistió sonriente. –Sé que no podré cumplir mi promesa sobre ser tu nakama pero cuando nos volvamos a ver y sea más fuerte, no dudare en unirme a tu tripulación.

Krystal después pasó con Ace quien este la miraba furioso, aun no podía creer lo que ocurría.

-Pecoso…- lo llamó.

-Tonta…- respondió.

Era ahora o nunca, rápidamente le extendió su puño dejándola sorprendida. Lentamente lo volteó y le mostró lo que ocultaba, una pulsera. Esta era de dos colores, líneas rojas y blancas.

-¿Una pulsera?- preguntó conmovida. -¿Acaso eres el hombre…?

-¡No hagas preguntas y tómala!- bajó la mirada y sintió como se sonrojaba.

-"Pero que tonta, claro que él no puede ser mi padrino"- sonrió divertida.

Al ver que ella no hizo nada, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Krystal. Ella solo soltó una risita inocente.

-Consérvala…- dijo mientras él se molestaba, dos años guardada para nada.

-¡Tonta! ¡¿Acaso no sabes cuanto tiempo tardé en buscarte un regalo de cumpleaños?!- se quejó.

-Pero Ace, tú no me haz regalado nada desde que nos conocemos.

-¡Esto te lo iba a regalar hace dos años!

-Pero que tierno- le sonrió. –A fin de cuentas concuerdo con Makino… Ace-kun es buen niño.

Krystal colocó sus manos en la nuca y desabrochó la cadena que siempre tenia puesta. Puso su guardapelo en la mano del chico junto con la pulsera y cerró con cariño su puño.

-Véndelo, sé que perdiste todo el dinero que juntaste con Sabo para cuando te fueras de aquí… esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti- Ace negó con la cabeza pero ella lo obligó a quedárselo. –A Sabo le hubiera encantado este gesto.

-Tonta…- le dijo mientras ella dejaba caer una lágrima.

-Gracias Ace, gracias por tu cariño- lo abrazó con fuerza y una vez abrasados… ella se acercó lentamente a su rostro.

-¿Lo va a besar?- le preguntó Luffy a Makino.

La peli verde solo sonrió mientras encogía los hombros. Ace comenzó a ponerse nervioso, le sudaban las manos y su corazón latía con fuerza. Cuando aceptó su destino, cerró sus ojos y alzó los labios.

Quienes los vieran de lejos jurarían que ambos dieron su primer beso pero la cosa fue muy diferente. Krystal besó la nariz de Ace y después se burló de él.

-Pecoso del mal- sonrió y se separó de él.

Rápidamente ella fue hacia Makino a abrazarla mientras Ace se quedaba congelado y Luffy se burlaba de él. Una que otra carcajada hizo que se escuchara los gases del niño.

-Makino… gracias- le dijo a su prima mientras la peli verde lloraba.

-Gracias a ti… Krystal-chan- respondió.

Antes de irse, Makino le susurró algo al oído a su prima y esta sonrió ampliamente. Al terminar, ella misma le ayudó con su maleta y a subirla al bote. Diona rápidamente soltó la soga y el barco comenzó a andar.

-¡Gracias a todos, los quiero!- se despidió Krystal. -¡Adiós!

Luffy sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a gritar mientras lloraba.

-¡Esto no es un adiós Krista! ¡Esto es un "Hasta luego"!- gritó mientras agitaba su mano en símbolo de despedida.

-¡Cuídate mucho, Krystal! ¡Te iré a visitar cuando sea famoso!- se le unió Ace. Antes de que le gritara lo que sentía por ella, Makino lo interrumpió.

-¡No olvides escribirme!- gritó por ultimo Makino.

-¡HASTA PRONTO, KRYSTAL!- se escuchó a una multitud gritar y la niña asustada buscó por todos lados de donde había provenido.

Al mirar hacia arriba obtuvo su respuesta, en el mismo lugar donde observaba el mar, conversó con Sabo, se despidió de Naguri y conoció a sus amigos… estaba toda la familia Dadan con la líder en el centro. Estos alumbraban su camino con antorchas.

-¡Hasta pronto!- se despidió ella con algunas lágrimas.

Cuando las figuras y la luz de las antorchas comenzaron a perderse, Krystal se dio por vencida y ahora se dio la media vuelta para mirar el mar.

-Llegaremos a Paladia mas pronto de lo que pensé- le comentó Diona. –Sabía que aprender a navegar traería sus frutos.

Krystal sonrió y miró hacia arriba para observar las hermosas estrellas y la luna llena.

-Primero tú y ahora yo…- se sonrojó levemente mientras sonreía y se colocaba de nuevo su sombrero. –Gracias, Sabo.

La imagen del rostro de un sonriente Sabo apareció en la mente de la niña y fue lo que la ayudó a seguir adelante en su viaje.

**Continuara…**

**¿Alguien lloró? Bah, por que yo no. Bueno si al principio porque estaba escuchando "Unity" de Shinedown. Deberían escucharla, esta genial. Gracias por su paciencia. Deseo corregir algunas cosas de la historia para poder proseguir con comodidad. Si veo que subió lo bastante en reviews y visitas pues actualizare pronto y dejare para después la corrección. ¡Dejen su humilde opinión en su review de hoy! Los quiero mucho.**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	17. Sueños pervertidos, Siete años despues

**¡Hola mis amores! Sé que dije que iba a actualizar en cuanto terminara de reditar la historia (Verán que el capitulo 1 está completamente cambiado, decidí eliminar lo de la madre y su hija, se nota un cambió mas profundo en la actitud Krystal –De tímida a como es ahora- la verdad ese era el cambio que mas me importaba pues vi que tenia una actitud… bueno, mejor ni decirlo. y por supuesto… la ortografía del mal). Como verán, aun me falta reditar desde el capitulo en adelante pero para aquellos que siguen la historia, decidí actualizar. No se preocupen, no tendrán que releer todo pues son cambios poco insignificantes…**

**Los agradecimientos estarán al final pues no pensé que fueran mas de lo normal ¡Gracias! ;D**

**¿Alguien ya se muere de ganas de ver a los chicos mayores? Bueno lamento decepcionarlos ya que solo verán a Ace ya que este es el primer capitulo que Krystal ni Luffy no saldrán (¿Y ese milagro?) pero eso no importa mientras cierto hombre musculoso se pase por aquí… ñ.ñ**

**¡Comenzamos!**

**SIETE AÑOS Y SEIS MESES DESPUES…**

Volviendo hacia atrás, exactamente en aquellos momentos en el que Thatch aun se encontraba entre sus nakamas, una gran cena se estaba realizando en el Moby Dick.

¿El motivo? Simple, el pirata había regresado a la tripulación de su capitán junto con su camarada, Ace. Después de que ambos y sus respectivos grupos tuvieran una ardura pelea contra un grupo pirata rival, estos beneficiaron el Moby Dick con una gran cantidad de dinero robado.

Tras contar el valor del tesoro, Thatch encontró algo sumamente importante que cambiaria tanto su vida como la de su camarada Ace, aquel objeto era una fruta del diablo. El pecoso no quiso insistir cuando el castaño le comentó que no la consumiría pues no ese no era su deseo por ahora. Aunque desconocía la identidad de aquel tesoro, en verdad el pelinegro quería que el castaño obtuviera los poderes de aquella, se los merecía.

Harto ante la situación, Ace se despidió de sus nakamas y les informó que se iría a descansar. Antes de cerrar la puerta el pecoso resaltó el "NO ME MOLESTEN". Sus nakamas rieron ante esa orden mientras que su capitán, Shirohige o mejor conocido como Edward Newgate; miró algo extrañado a su hijo, tal vez estaba muy cansado. Después de pensarlo un poco, al capitán le llegó el recuerdo de haber escuchado por ahí que lo vieron al joven caminar a altas horas de la noche en el exterior. También habían jurado verlo jugar con cierto objeto mientras sonreía.

Regresando a la actualidad, toda la tripulación de barba blanca se encontraba celebrando ya sea bebiendo, comiendo o bailando ridículamente con la música que otros les proporcionaban. Cada quien se encontraba con su respectivo grupo o algunos preferían disfrutar de la cena con quien se le pusiera en frente. Al fin y al cabo, todos eran hermanos.

Shirohige no se había movido de su lugar el resto del día, seguía sentado en su silla y con los aparatos médicos que como los días sus nobles enfermeras le hacían el favor de conectárselas.

Un poco alejado del capitán, se encontraba un gran círculo de personas quienes rodeaban a Thatch mientras este bebía de un tarro.

-¡Venga comandante, cuéntenos como es que Ace le salvó el trasero!- preguntó un pirata que pertenecía en la división de este.

-Ya les dije que no es para tanto- respondió divertido mientras sujetaba un tarro. –Ambos fuimos tras el capitán, este se encerró en su camarote y…- miró las caras de quienes lo escuchaban, parecían emocionados. Thatch soltó una risita y suspiró satisfecho. –Bueno, ustedes saben lo que pasó.

Los piratas comenzaron a celebrar, no había sentido para hacerlo pero el alcohol en sus venas les pedía a gritos que lo hicieran.

-¡El comandante Ace cada vez me impresiona mas!- añadió Teach mientras hablaba con la boca llena. No había necesidad de preguntarle que comía pues era lo mismo de siempre, pay de cerezas.

-¡Sorprendentemente, a mi también!- levantó su mano Marco mientras que con la otra sostenía su tarro. –Aun recuerdo cuando llegó aquí…- le dio un trago a su bebida.

Thatch se echó a reír dejando a muchos confundidos, Marco solo lo miró como si estuviera esperando que compartiera algo.

-¡Pobre muchacho!- gritó entre risas. -¡Aun recuerdo la broma que le hicimos en el baño el día que se hizo comandante! ¡Jamás lo he vuelto ver tan asustado!

Marco comenzó a reírse también, al igual que hace unos segundos atrás, los piratas seguían sin entender.

-¿De que demonios están hablando?- preguntó uno de por ahí.

Marco se limpió una lágrima y negó con la cabeza.

-Por el momento no podremos compartirles esa información, solo los comandantes lo sabemos…- les explicó Thatch.

Muchos piratas quisieron pasarse de listos y una que otra mirada entre ellos quisieron escapar de ahí para preguntarles a sus respectivos comandantes. Los que pertenecían a las divisiones de Thatch, Marco y obviamente a la de Ace, se quedaron quietos deseando saber que había ocurrido ese día.

-¡Quédense en donde están, ni ellos les dirán!- gritó Marco cambiando de humor, tal vez era culpa de alcohol. -¡Lo han jurado por nuestro capitán!

Muchos se quejaron y volvieron a sus respectivos lugares. Para aliviar un poco el ambiente, Thatch decidió cambiar de tema.

-Me pregunto cuando despertara Ace... esta sombrando mucha comida- miró hacia la puerta que lo conducía a su habitación junto con la de otros comandantes.

-Podríamos irlo a despertar…- levantó una mano un pirata que al parecer era de la división de Ace.

-¡Si, podríamos lanzarle un balde con agua!- añadió otro.

-¡Ni se atrevan, cabrones!- la voz de Marco asustó a estos e hizo que Thatch volteara a verlo. – ¡Si despiertan a Ace, los matara!

-Aun recuerdo como les fue a los que trataron de despertarlo…- comentó Teach.

-Si, padre los obligó a pedirles disculpas mientras él ignoraba las quemaduras que les hizo Ace- comentó Thatch. -Dicen que él estaba hablando dormido aquella vez… como siempre.

-Dime algo que no sea nuevo- respondió Marco.

-¿De que habla, comandante?- preguntó un pirata clavo.

-Digamos que Ace solo habla dormido cuando sueña con cierta persona- respondió Marco para después reírse con ganas.

-¿Cierta persona?- preguntó otro. –Espero que no estén hablando de padre.

-¡Claro que no!- corrigió divertido Marco y después volteó a ver a quienes lo rodeaban. – ¡Levanten la mano quienes han escuchado hablar a Ace dormido!

La mayoría de los piratas incluyendo a los comandantes y Teach levantaron la mano. Los que no la levantaron eran escasos, nada grave en el asunto.

-Parece que soy uno de los pocos que no está enterado de eso…- añadió el calvo.

-Podríamos sacarle esto provecho…- sonrió Thatch. - ¡Venga venga! ¡Quien lo imite mejor le diré la broma que le hicimos a Ace!

Algunos piratas se mostraron interesados mientras que la mayoría no tanto, ¿Solo les contaría un chisme?

-Y convenceré a padre que les presente a sus hermosas enfermeras…- añadió el castaño subiendo y bajando las cejas.

Con ese ultimo comentario, todos los piratas que se encontraban por ahí y los que escucharon gritaron emocionados. Rápidamente Thatch les ordenó que hicieran una fila mientras que Marco le ofrecía a Shirohige observar el espectáculo que se iba a hacer. Claro, le explicó la situación primero.

Una enorme fila se creó, el comandante de la cuarta división no se podía creer que el chisme del juego se expandió por todo el barco pues muy pocos e incluyendo los comandantes, se quedaron como espectadores a un lado del capitán y Marco. Los que tocaban instrumentos dejaron de tocar su armoniosa melodía para después sustituirla por una graciosa.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Que pase el primero!- ordenó Thatch mientras Shirohige comenzaba a aplaudir levemente pues a causa de su poder podría causarle algún daño al barco o hijo.

El primer pirata pasó, se trataba uno de los que Marco tenia bajó su autoridad. Un hombre fortachón y bien bronceado simuló con sus manos una almohada y se acorrucó su cabeza en estas mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-¡No… No!- gritó mientras movía su cabeza violentamente.

-¡Malísimo!- opinó Marco. Un músico golpeo en tono de burla algunos platos para indicarle lo malo que estuvo su acto.

-¡Siguiente!- gritó Thatch mientras el primer pirata se retiraba mientras maldecía.

Llegó el siguiente pirata y comenzó con su actuación.

-¡Ese viejo de mierda…!- gritó con sus ojos cerrados mientras simulaba abrazar su almohada.

Shirohige lo miró sorprendido por aquel "Viejo de mierda" pero después actuó como si no le hubiese incomodado la situación.

-Denegado- dijo Thatch mientras mostraba su pulgar hacia abajo y el músico bromista volvía a hacer de las suyas. -¡Siguiente!

El siguiente pasó un tanto nervioso, realizó la misma posición que el anterior pirata y comenzó a roncar.

-Comida…- comenzó a susurrar. –Viejo…- volteó su cabeza. – Oh, Marco…

Shirohige y los demás comandantes a excepción del mencionado comenzaron a reír con ganas, mientras que los piratas se daban a entender que tal vez eso decía dormido aquel comandante.

-¡Muy bueno!- elogió Thatch mientras se daba palmadas a una pierna por las carcajadas que daba y una vez calmado, lo miró seriamente. –Pero no es lo que nosotros mencionamos… ¡Siguiente!

Numerosos piratas pasaron uno por uno repitiendo las líneas que decían sus amigos o algunas aun más locas. El capitán disfrutó mucho el espectáculo pero al parecer los demás ya se estaban aburriendo y Ace no aparecía.

Cuando Marco llegó a su límite, este se dirigió a la aun larga fila que restaba por pasar.

-¡Muy bien cabrones, ninguno ha escuchado lo suficientemente a Ace para imitarlo bien!- se quejó mientras Thatch asistía con la cabeza.

-Tal vez yo pueda imitarlo a la perfección…- habló uno de los comandantes de barba blanca, se trataba de Haruta. Líder de la Decima segunda división de la tripulación.

El joven castaño se puso en el centro del lugar y se aclaró la garganta.

-Antes que nada, la apuesta termina aquí pues estoy seguro de acertar- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Pues demuéstranos…- lo desafió Thatch.

Los músicos del barco realizaron un sonido para el suspenso gracias a los objetos que utilizaban como tambores. Haruta volvió a aclararse la garganta, simuló que estaba abrazando una almohada y abrió su boca como si estuviera dormido. Lo que hizo que todos comenzaran a reír fue que dejó caer su propia baba para más realismo. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó.

-Oh Krystal…- susurró mientras sobreactuaba. –No…no… tonta- al escucharlo, Marco y Thatch se echaron a reír. Hasta el mismo Shirohige comenzó a reírse, ya nadie le creía que en realidad le diera gracia el acto pues se la pasó riendo casi toda la noche, hasta por la actuación menos graciosa.

-¡Eso es lo que dice!- aclaró el castaño entre carcajadas. Los músicos celebraron contentos.

Los piratas quienes intentaron llevarse el premió se miraron molestos.

-¡¿Y quien carajos es esa Krystal?!- preguntó uno interrumpiendo la diversión de algunos.

-¡Si! ¡¿Quién es esa?!- preguntó otro.

-Pues al parecer es la chica con quien tiene sueños hu…- trató de descifrar el primero que pasó a actuar pero fue detenido por el primero que preguntó por Krystal.

-¡No puede ser! ¡El comandante teniendo sueños pervertidos con una tal Krystal!

-¿Y quien es esa afortunada?- preguntó Shirohige dejando confundidos a los demás. Gracias alcohol…

-Bueno, creo que se trata de una vieja amiga de él…- le explicó Marco. –O amante…- comenzó a dudar de lo que decía.

-Con quien tiene sueños pervertidos…- añadió Thatch haciendo reír a los demás.

Todos los tripulantes, a excepción de las enfermeras quienes no comprendían nada, reían gustosos pues hace tiempo que no se divertían juntos de esa manera.

-¿De que tanto se ríen?- preguntó alguien detrás de Haruta.

-¡¿Qué acaso no pusiste atención?! ¡Estábamos viendo quien imitaba mejor a Ace!- respondió entre carcajadas.

-Pero que divertido…- respondió sarcásticamente.

Haruta al ver su error, dejó de reírse y miró hacia atrás. Su rostro se tornó pálido y olvidó cuanto alcohol había bebido pues sintió como el efecto de la bebida desapareció.

-A… ¡Ace!- gritó asustado.

Al escucharlo, todos dejaron de reír excepto el capitán. Las enfermeras ya se estaban preocupando pues al parecer había bebido mas de lo permitido. Los músicos se detuvieron y uno de ellos saludó torpemente al pecoso, andaba en las mismas que su capitán.

-¡Ace!- lo llamó emocionado Thatch quien fue hacia él. Una vez a su lado, este le abrazó el cuello. -¡Que bueno que despertaste, ya nos estábamos preocupando!

El pecoso miró algo molesto al castaño e hizo que su temperatura corporal aumentara para que así Thatch lo dejara libre.

-¡Venga Ace, no seas niña!- comentó mientras reía. -¡Solo nos estamos divirtiendo!

El chico no dijo nada, localizó su sombrero naranja que colgaba tras de su espalda y se lo colocó con dureza.

-¿Y quien fue el que mejor me imitó?- preguntó sin soltar su sombrero.

-¡HARUTA!- todos los piratas delataron al joven.

Ace miró molestó al chico quien no se mostró asustado, sabia que Ace nos seria capaz de hacerle algo. El pecoso apretó con fuerza un puño e hizo que pequeñas llamas salieran de el… Haruta comenzó a asustarse. Lentamente el joven levantó la mirada para ver a un muy asustado imitador.

-¿Y como es que duermo? ¡¿Es verdad que ronco?!- preguntó divertido.

Haruta suspiró aliviado, pensó por un instante que Ace lo mataría.

-Bueno la verdad…- comenzó a reír el joven dejando a un Ace sin respuesta.

-¡Venga Ace, únete a la fiesta!- llegó Marco sorpresivamente mientras le entregaba un tarro lleno.

El pecoso sin dudarlo un segundo, le dio un gran trago a su tarro y al acabárselo suspiró satisfecho. Tal vez podía olvidar la actuación de Haruta por unos minutos.

-¡Oiga comandante! ¡Cuéntenos…!- uno de sus hombres le robó su atención. El pecoso lo miró sorprendido mientras aun sostenía su tarro con ambas manos. -¡¿Quién es la señorita Krystal?!

Ace abrió sus ojos de golpe y dejó caer su tarro vacío. Marco miró extrañado al pecoso, Thatch negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras hacia señales mudas para que callaran a ese pirata, Shirohige miró curioso a su hijo pues él también se preguntaba lo mismo y los demás, bueno… ¿que más podían hacer? Solo guardaron silencio un segundo después de escuchar como el tarro tocaba el suelo.

-Perdona mi ignorancia…- respondió Ace aun sorprendido. -¿Qué haz dicho? Creo que no te he escuchado muy bien…

Rápidamente Thatch llegó al rescate y le tapó la boca a aquel que había metido la pata. Mientras pensaba en una buena escusa, solo soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Perdónalo, ha bebido mucho por hoy…- respondió el castaño riendo. –No ha dejado de preguntar por una chica…

Ace hizo una mueca inconforme y decidió sacarse de dudas.

-De eso me di cuenta pero no escuche muy bien el nombre de la señorita…

-¡Kris…!- el castaño giró sus ojos pensando como reparar el ahora "daño". -¡Tina! ¡Él ha preguntado por Kristina!

-¡Pero yo creí que hablaban de una tal Kris…!- iba a responder otro pero fue callado por Marco.

-Si, esa Kristina es todo un misterio en este lugar…- completó el rubio.

-¿Kristina?- preguntó Ace y después se aferró su sombrero algo confundido. –Lamento no saber nada sobre esa señorita…- volteó a ver a su hombre quien aun era callado por Thatch. –Pero cuando sepa quien es y donde encontrarla, ¡Te lo hare saber!

Que buen hombre era Ace, siempre sonriéndoles a sus hombres. Pero ese no era el caso esa noche, por alguna razón Thatch y el mismo Marco no querían que se mencionara ese nombre parecido a "Kristina".

-¡¿Por qué tan callados?!- gritó Ace mirando a su alrededor. -¡¿Qué acaso esta no es una fiesta?!

Los piratas se vieron entre ellos confundidos, que noche. Primero el concurso para imitarlo, después un Ace malhumorado aparece, se nombra a la causante de sus sueños "pervertidos" pero se oculta la verdad y ahora… ¡Quería que siguieran con la fiesta! Que más daba, si había alcohol y comida… ¿Por qué no?

Todos al escucharlo volvieron a sus actividades, la música volvió a escucharse a todo esplendor, tarros chocando contra otros, la risa de Shirohige que no paraba. Una enfermera quejándose sobre el estado de su capitán.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está la comida?- preguntó Ace mientras ponía una mano a la altura de su estomago. –Muero de hambre…

Thatch quien ya había dejado libre a su prisionero al igual que Marco, miró al rubio con cierta cara divertida y después volteó a ver a Ace para responderle.

-Me alegra que preguntes, esta sombrando mucha comida…- puso su brazo en la nuca del chico tirándole hacia atrás su sombrero naranja y se lo llevó de ahí mientras parecía contarle lo preocupado que estaba por él.

Marco vio como se alejaban ese par y no pudo evitar sonreír, en verdad ambos se llevaban bien. Las horas pasaron y uno por uno fue cayendo rendido, Shirohige desde un principio ya se encontraba dormido y una vez mas… gracias, alcohol. Los músicos dejaron de tocar para convivir con sus nakamas, después tocarían.

Los pocos "despiertos" pero borrachos, se reunieron y comenzaron a contar historias y en especial leyendas. Por culpa de su narcolepsia, Ace no pudo escuchar la mayoría de los relatos pero no le importó del todo pues no sonaban muy interesantes. Thatch en verdad se veía emocionado por cada relato que contaban y Marco… bueno, primero ayudó a las enfermeras a llevarse al capitán a su habitación y después se les unió pero llevaba cabeceando desde hace rato.

El alcohol en sus venas hizo que el pecoso no comprendiera mucho las palabras de sus compañeros pero tras darle otro mordisco al pedazo de carne que sostenía, su mente se vio un poco mas despejada. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Teach en el grupo de enfrente mirándolos de una manera un tanto extraña, tal vez estaba en las mismas que él y en unos minutos caería cansado.

Mientras tanto, el último narrador de la noche comenzó con su relato poniéndose enfrente de sus nakamas mientras tomaba asiento en un barril. Ace lo miró de una forma curiosa, parecía que estaba hablando sobre una leyenda urbana sobre… bah, no le entendía, su cabeza daba vueltas.

-Este hombre era tan temido por culpa de su fruta del diablo…- el narrador de la historia quizo crear una atmosfera dramática pero los que aun se mantenían en pie ya fueran borrachos o no, no actuaron de la manera que él esperaba. –Cuentan por ahí que destruyó un pueblo enteró con solo parpadear sus ojos…

-¡Por favor, no exageres!- interrumpió uno que estaba cerca de él. -¡¿Cómo demonios un hombre destruiría un pueblo tan rápido?!

-¡Entiende que la fruta que consumió lo volvió un hombre poderoso! ¡Dicen que ni la misma marina pudo con él!

-¡No te creo!- añadió otro.

-¡Deben creerme! ¡Hasta dicen que Shiki, el león dorado tuvo problemas con él!

-¡¿Cuál es el nombre de esa fruta?!- preguntó rápidamente Teach robándose la atención de todos, excepto la de Ace. El pecoso estaba comiendo tranquilamente. El moreno que acababa de preguntar se veía demasiado angustiado.

-No sé su nombre…- el narrador encogió sus hombros. –Solo sé que es sumamente poderosa, su portador murió hace unos años y que la fruta esta perdida.

-"Pero que interesante, una fruta sumamente poderosa y perdida"- pensó Ace sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-¡¿Y que poder tenia?!- volvió a preguntar.

El pirata que narraba la historia lo miró de una forma extraña y suspiró.

-Tampoco lo sé, es una vieja leyenda- respondió rápidamente mientras a Teach no le agradaba del todo esa respuesta. –Tal vez un cuento para asustar piratas…

-¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS NO SABES?! ¡SI NO SABES NADA, DEJA DE CONTAR HISTORIAS DE LAS QUE NO SABES Y VUELVE A SER EL MISMO IMBECIL DE SIEMPRE!

Teach gruñó molesto, los que lo rodeaban deseaban que su actitud fuera por culpa del alcohol. Al notar eso, Ace olvidó su comida y su borrachera, odiaba que los hombres bajo a su cargo se portaran de la peor manera.

-¡TEACH!- lo llamó molestó Ace.

El moreno cuando vio al pecoso enfadarse, sacudió su cabeza violentamente y después suspiró.

-Lo lamento, debe ser la borrachera…- se excusó mientras veía a su comandante. –Creo que es mejor que me retire, lo lamento.

Teach prácticamente se retiró de ahí corriendo mientras se tocaba la frente y dejaba a todos un tanto confundidos, Ace lo siguió con la mirada mientras cruzaba sus brazos y gruñía.

Puño de fuego trató de analizar la extraña reacción del moreno, Teach insultó a uno de sus nakamas sin razón alguna. Él jamás había actuado así además de ser un digno compañero y lo que lo molestaba aun mas es que ese hombre estaba bajo su mandato.

Poco a poco los piratas restantes que decidieron quedarse a beber, fueron despejando el lugar. Una vez libre, los comandantes también optaron por irse, excepto Ace, Marco y Thatch. Estos dos últimos se quedaron ya que estaban preocupados por su nakama quien estaba mirando fijamente el inmenso mar que reflejaba una hermosa luna llena que constantemente era oculta con las nubes, tal vez llovería dentro de unas horas. Tras un intercambio de susurros, decidieron sacarse de dudas.

-Muy bien Ace, ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Thatch mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un golpe en su desnuda espalda. –No creo que te hayas puesto así por Teach.

El pecoso fingió no haberlo escuchado y siguió como si nada.

-Te conocemos, algo te ocurre desde hace días porque nos han comentado que te levantas s muy altas horas de la noche a mirar el cielo…- añadió Marco quien se acercó y se recargo en el barco al igual que sus compañeros. –Y creo que a eso se debe tu mal genio…

El pecoso volteó a verlo furioso, ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que era un amargado?

-Tranquilo, mi buen amigo Marco se refiere que has tenido situaciones en las que tu comportamiento no es el adecuado… antes solías tomar las bromas a la ligera y no te enojabas al principio.

Al escuchar eso, Ace soltó un suspiró y miró hacia enfrente.

-¿En verdad quieren saber porque he dormido tan tarde?- preguntó sin interés alguno.

-Pues si estas dispuesto a contarnos el porqué, la respuesta es "Si"- respondió Marco.

-No es nada importante…- respondió nuevamente seco.

Marco se enderezó un poco para voltear a ver a Thatch quien encogió sus hombros confundido. Nuevamente recargado, decidió animar un poco las cosas.

-Existen bastantes cosas que nos quitan el sueño, por ejemplo conmigo: saber que lucharemos en cierto día y hora no me deja dormir- Marco miró a Ace tratando de averiguar si obtendría una respuesta. -¿Ese es tu caso? ¿Estas pensando mucho en algo que viene y no sabemos?

Ace negó con la cabeza, no era ese el caso.

-También existe la posibilidad de que sea arrebatado el sueño porque hiciste algo incorrecto y que tal vez hará enojar a padre- comentó Thatch pero nuevamente Ace negó con la cabeza.

-Pues solo falta decir que es por una señorita…- bromeó Marco mientras golpeaba con su codo al pecoso que estaba a su derecha y soltaba una risita.

Ace se sobó su brazo golpeado y miró hacia abajo. Esperen un segundo, no negó la cabeza.

-¡¿LO ES?!- preguntaron sorprendidos mientras Ace sentía sonrojarse.

-¡Claro que no!- respondió dándoles la cara. –Solo es que… estoy preocupado.

-¿Preocupado?- preguntó Thatch. -¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Ace tronó su lengua y después suspiró.

-Tal vez si no lo digo, no pueda volver a dormir en paz…- respondió.

Marco lo miró curioso y después sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿Quién es la afortunada?- lo volvió a golpear pero el pecoso reaccionó con una sonrisa. –Espero que no se trate de una enfermera o una pirata enemiga porque estarás en problemas…

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no dije que se trataba de una mujer!- al ver que ni Marco ni Thatch se tragarían eso, decidió aceptarlo de una vez. No había vuelta atrás. -No es que sea una afortunada, es el recuerdo de alguien que no me deja en paz…- comentó sonriendo.

Thatch silbó mientras veía la sonrisa de Ace, su curiosidad aumentó después de ese comentario.

-¿Y es una linda mujer?- preguntó pero Ace realizó una mueca.

-No lo sé, hace años que no la veo- se recargó en una mano. –Solo sé que es mayor de edad…

Marco decidió dar la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Es mayor o menor que tú?- preguntó mientras Ace lo miraba sin moverse de lugar. –Recordando que el primer amor de los hombres es alguien mayor que él…

El pecoso soltó una risita y contestó la pregunta.

-Bueno, me llegó a gustar alguien mayor que yo en el pasado. Su nombre es Makino- suspiró.

-¿Y donde dejaste a la señorita Krystal? ¿La has cambiado por Makino?- bromeó Thatch mientras Marco se daba un manotazo en la frente, habían jurado no mencionar a la "Señorita sueños pervertidos" frente a Ace pues podría incomodarlo o peor aun, hacerlo enojar.

-¡Entonces si mencionaron a Krystal!- gritó molesto. -¡¿Cómo es que saben de ella?!

Thatch se dio cuenta de su error y después se tapó la boca. Marco negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Llevas varias noches mencionándola, todos creen a excepción de mí que tienes sueños húmedos con ella- le explicó Marco sin pudor alguno.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó sonrojado el pecoso. -¡¿Acaso están locos?!

-Bueno bueno, ¿Qué querías?- lo interrumpió Thatch. –Apuesto que tú pensarías lo mismo al escuchar a un nakama gimiendo el nombre de una mujer…- Ace gruñó molesto. -¿Y se puede saber quien es ella?

-Ya ya, ustedes ganan…- respondió rápidamente mientras bajaba la cabeza. –Es la chica de la que me refiero, su nombre es Krystal Newlove y fue la segunda persona que me gustó.

-Pero que tierno…- bromeó Marco con una sonrisa. -¿Y que pasa con ella? Dices que no la has visto hace tiempo.

El joven tardó un poco en responder y después suspiró.

-La he estado soñando últimamente, sueño que me regala manzanas…

Sus compañeros se miraron entre si y comenzaron a reírse.

-¡¿Manzanas?! ¡Pero que situación tan mas preocupante!- comentó el castaño.

-¡¿Qué acaso no tiene algo mas que darte?! ¡Mejor que te regale verduras!- añadió el rubio.

-¡Cállense, par de idiotas! ¡Esto es serio!- se quejó Ace.

-No no, ya sé…- interfirió Thatch. – ¡Mejor dile que te de una playera, odiara ver como muchas mujeres se te insinúan!

-¡O mejor aun, dile que nos traiga mas sake y comida porque ya se están agotando!

Thatch y Marco rieron gustosos mientras Ace sentía su cuerpo arder.

-¡Dejen dormir, idiotas!- se escuchó la voz de otro pirata.

Marco calló a Thatch mientras seguían riendo, si el alcohol no se les había subido antes, ahora estaban pagando las consecuencias.

-EL PUNTO ES…- comenzó hablar Ace golpeado. –Que no la había pensado durante algún tiempo y ahora no me deja dormir en paz.

Marcó rodeó con su brazo el cuello de Ace mientras lo acercaba violentamente a él.

-Oh vamos, ¿Por qué no la piensas buscar y comentarle sobre el sake y la comida?- Ace se sonrojó bastante.

-Y la traes aquí a presentárnosla- añadió Thatch.

Ace negó con la cabeza y se liberó del agarre de Marco incendiándole un poco el brazo. El rubio empujó al pecoso mientras se apagaba las llamas y rápidamente otras pero de color azul aparecieron y curaron su quemadura.

-Vale, ya te he dicho que avises pues no estoy acostumbrado a que me quemes…- miró molestó a un sonriente Ace.

-Lo lamento, es divertido hacerlo- se rascó su nuca.

Marco rápidamente le reprochó lo ocurrido a Ace mientras este reía gustosamente pero después de que el rubio lo llamara "chispita del demonio", el pecoso no se quedó callado y también comenzó a decirle "cabeza de palmera". Thatch observó la escena sonriente mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Con cierta lentitud, se puso en medio de sus amigos y los separó lentamente.

-Venga ya, cálmense los dos- Marco trató de liberarse al igual que Ace pero al ver lo que planeaban hacer, Thatch sacó sus dos espadas y amenazó a cada uno poniéndole una de sus armas en el cuello de los hombres. –Si tratan de hacer algo, los mató.

-Yo soy usuario tipo Logia…- le informó Ace.

-Y yo Zoan pero mis poderes me recuperan…- añadió Marco.

-Si pero tengo trucos bajo la manga y si no te callan, mañana en la mañana recogerán dos cuerpos- bromeó el castaño.

-Si lo haces, padre te matará- levantó su pulgar el rubio.

-¿Y…? No me quitara el gustó que tendré por haberlos callado.

-Maldito alcohol…- susurró Ace. –Venga Thatch, ya baja eso…- sujetó una espada son sus dedos y lo obligó a bajarla.

Marco siguió sus pasos y una vez rendido, Thatch guardó sus espadas. Ace volvió a recargarse en el barco y miró sonriente el mar. Ahora la luna fue oculta por una nube.

-Saben, hay algo que debo comentarles…- sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados. –Ustedes serán los únicos que sabrán esto, pero… he estado planeando pedirle permiso a padre para que me deje ir a buscarla. Claro, solo por unos días para entregarle algo…

-¿Entregarle algo?- preguntó Marco.

Ace rápidamente sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un guardapelo, aun conservaba ese objeto.

-Cuando llegué aquí, lo guardé pues no quería sentimentalismos y es por eso que había olvidado donde lo había dejado. Pero un día lo volví a encontrar en una caja y comencé a soñar con ella pero me curiosidad por verla es grande, la sueño con su imagen de la niñez.

-Pedófilo…- susurró Thatch a Marco.

Rápidamente Ace se lo lanzó a Marco para que observara con detalle el objeto, el rubio después se lo pasó a Thatch para que lo viera. Había algo que no le gustaba el castaño así que comenzó a hablar.

-Ace, no es que sea aguafiestas pero… te recomiendo que no te hagas ilusiones- Marco lo miró sorprendido.

-¡Oi, Thatch! ¡No lo desanimes!- lo regañó.

-Aun no término…- respondió volteándolo a ver y después a Ace a quien se le acercó. –Pero si tienes tantas ganas de verla, hazlo. La vida de un pirata es incierta, tal vez mañana moriremos o no pero en mi caso, no podre hacerlo en paz si no alenté a una persona que apreció para que busque su felicidad…- le entregó el guardapelo y recargo su espalda en el barco. –Las mujeres son como el alcohol, una vez dentro de tu vida… a veces serán difíciles de dejar.

-Gracias- sonrió. –Aunque yo no estoy enamorado de nadie… yo solo la apreció a la distancia como una hermana menor. También ya me he hecho la idea que mis deberes como comandante no me permitirán verla, tal vez dentro de mucho la veré o antes de que alguien me mate.

-¿Eso que importa?- interrumpió Marco. –Que eso no sea obstáculo para cumplir tu sueño de verla. Ace, yo si fuera tú lo haría pero como no tengo a nadie fuera de este barco, nunca he pensado en buscar a alguien. Pero tú si puedes, verla para charlar sobre sus vidas no te hará daño y como dijo Thatch, si llegásemos a morir el día de mañana, tú ya habrás hablado con ella.

La luna poco a poco se liberó de aquella nube y su hermosa luz iluminó el rostro de Ace. Estaba aun más sonriente.

-Tienes razón, me propondré a buscarla algún día. Por el momento solo me dedicare a dar lo mejor de mi y no morir antes de verla a ella y a mi hermano pequeño.

-¿Hermano pequeño?- preguntó Thatch pero al parecer nadie lo escuchó.

-Así se habla- lo abrazó Marco. –Y ahora si me permiten, tengo que irme a dormir… mañana tendré que llevar a mi división por algunos pendientes que me encargó padre, ¡Hasta mañana!

El rubio se despidió mientras era despedido por los últimos dos tripulantes en pie. Una vez solos, Thatch continuó con su plática.

-Ace, solo una cosa mas…- el pecoso dejó de despedir a Marco y volteó a verlo. –Solo quiero que me prometas algo…

-Adelante.

-Si yo llegase a morir primero que tú, quiero que me prometas que encontraras a Krystal y le darás un saludo de mi parte.

Ace solo se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando?- preguntó avergonzado.

-Increíblemente no, dicen que el ser humano puede pronosticar su muerte y últimamente tengo esa sensación.

Ace lo miró desaprobatoriamente, ¿Hasta cuando se le bajaría el alcohol a Thatch?

-Lo prometo…- respondió forzosamente. –Pero quiero que te mantengas alerta.

Thatch soltó una risa y después levantó una mano mientras ponía otra a la altura de su corazón.

-Lo juro- sonrió.

-En cuanto a Krystal, creo que la volveré a ver cuando esté casada y con hijos así que no prometo nada.

-¿Y quien dice eso? Tal vez cuando la veas siga siendo soltera y con buen cuerpo…

-¡Hey!- el cuerpo de Ace se encendió en llamas.

-¡Oi, Ace! ¡Apaga esa llama de la pación!- bromeó nuevamente. –Estaremos en problemas si quemas el Moby Dick.

El pecoso se tranquilizó y obedeció a su nakama.

-Y dime Ace, ¿Cómo se conocieron?- preguntó curioso Thatch. –Quiero saber todo sobre ella.

El chico se sonrojó nuevamente y no rechazó la pregunta.

-Bueno, cuando tenia ocho años conocí a un chico llamado Sabo…- comenzó a relatar desde un principio para que su compañero comprendiera todo. Los minutos pasaron y el castaño se veía aun mas sorprendido por el relato de las travesuras que hicieron Ace y sus hermanos, cuando conoció a Krystal, como la trataba y por la emoción no se saltó ningún detalle como cuando vio desnuda a la chica, cuando le vio su ropa interior, su casi beso y las numerosas despedidas que tuvieron.

Cuando por fin terminó, se veía en el rostro del pecoso una pesadez en los ojos. Contar casi toda su historia le había dado sueño.

-Wow, no creí que fueran tantos líos con ustedes. Ni tampoco creí cuantas veces te sacrificaste por esa niña… me impresionas- sonrió Thatch cruzando sus brazos. –Sobre tus hermanos, no puedo describir lo que hiciste por ellos. Eres alguien admirable, no me arrepiento en haber comenzado la propuesta de hacerte comandante.

-¿Fuiste tú?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Si, yo fui el que comenzó todo como un simple: "¿Se imaginan a Ace como comandante?" Quería que todos te apoyaran a ti por voluntad y sin que alguien los hubiera convencido.

El pecoso dejó caer una lágrima que rápidamente se limpió. Thatch siempre se había portado bien con él, por cierto punto le recordaba a su primer mejor amigo y después hermano, Sabo.

-Gracias, Thatch.

-Por nada, para eso somos nakamas- sonrió. –Es hora de que te vayas a dormir pues no tarda en llover y no debes mojarte.

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto, estaré bien… solo quiero oler el olor a humedad un rato- el pecosos asistió y le dio la espalda. –Además que le pedí al que tenia el turno de vigilante que me lo dejara a mi por esta noche.

Ace no quiso decir nada más pero antes de irse, recordó algo importante.

-Antes de que se me olvide…- volteó a verlo. –Si no deseas consumir la fruta del diablo que encontraste, dásela a alguien que la merezca y tenga responsabilidad sobre sus poderes. No quiero que ande sin un portador por aquí porque puede haber problemas.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?

-Algo así, solo te diré que estuve presente en una situación parecida.

-Lo tomare en cuenta.

-Bueno, hasta mañana- Ace sonrió y tomó su camino.

-Descansa…- lo despidió Thatch.

Una vez solo, un trueno junto con un rayo apareció, no tardaba en llover. Thatch respiró hondo mientras miraba hacia atrás para observar el mar. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado pero juraría que fue una hora.

-Lo presiento, falta poco…- suspiró. Lentamente, buscó en uno de sus grandes bolsillos algo en especial. Tras unos segundos después, fijó su mirada en la fruta que había encontrado hace unas horas. Siempre la llevó consigo para evitar un robo. -¿Y ahora que haremos contigo?- le preguntó.

Tras escuchar un ruido seco cerca, guardó la fruta y sacó sus espadas. Se supone que todos estaban dormidos. Lentamente se movió hacia donde se había escuchado aquel ruido, al llegar a una parte oscura del barco observó que un barril vacío estaba tirado.

-Imposible, el barco no se ha movido violentamente…- dedujo.

Nuevamente se volvió a escuchar un sonido detrás de él y al voltearse no encontró nada. Corrió hacia el centro del barco y giró lentamente para ver si encontraba una sombra o lo que sea. El pánico se estaba apoderando de él, el alcohol ya había bajado desde hace una hora, esto era serio.

Rápidamente un rayo apareció junto con un gran trueno llevándose así su atención y mostrando detrás de él una sombra con una sonrisa deforme. Aquel desconocido alzó su mano que sujetaba un puñal. Thatch volteó hacia atrás y se dio media vuelta.

En un acto para defenderse, con una de sus espadas lanzó lejos el puñal de su atacante lastimándolo en el proceso. Deseo por un momento haberle cortado la mano pero solo le hizo una herida.

-Pero miren nada mas, tenemos un traidor- comenzó a hablar el castaño mientras se aferraba a sus espadas.

El atacante no dijo nada mas, soltó una carcajada solo sacó de sus bolsillos un par de garras de metal para después atacarlo. Thatch bloqueó el ataque con sus armas y la pelea comenzó. Entre rayos y truenos se podía visualizar las chispas que sacaban las armas al contacto con la otra.

-¿Le han dicho que es bueno con las espadas, comandante?- preguntó el otro. –Lastima que ya no lo será después de esto…

Rápidamente Thatch paso una espada por su cabeza pero el otro la esquivó bajando la misma.

-¡No te distraigas, imbécil!- gritó el otro mientras luchaba por su vida.

La lluvia comenzó a caer y a hacer más oscura la noche, los hombres hacían lo que podían para atacar al adversario. Thatch se aferró aun mas a sus espadas, no había de otra… uno de ellos moriría esa noche.

El suelo estaba resbaladizo y por la tormenta que apenas estaba comenzando, el barco comenzó a moverse violentamente haciendo que cada uno se resbalara en ratos. Thatch no quería seguir con esto así que dio unos pasos hacia adelante para acorralar a su adversario.

Los rayos que aparecieron hicieron que le mostraran su horrible rostro, jamás creyó encontrarse en una situación similar con aquel tipo. No quería pedir ayuda, esto ya era personal. En un movimiento rápido, las garras de acero atraparon a ambas espadas y con fuerza hicieron que salieran volando de las manos de Thatch.

-¡Demonios!- gritó el comandante al escuchar como se estrellaban sus armas en el suelo junto con las garras.

Thatch retrocedió rápidamente y se preparó para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, él no era nada débil y eso lo sabían todos. Pero el detalle sabía que su rival tampoco lo era, por eso también fue propuesto para comandante pero debido a su rara actitud… no le fue adquirido ese honor.

-¡Anda atácame!- gritó mientras observaba alrededor mientras buscaba su silueta negra. Gracias a un rayo, supo que seguía a unos cuantos pasos delante de él, no se había movido de su lugar. -¡Entonces yo daré el primer golpe!- corrió hacia su rival con un puño en el aire.

Sin saber como, su objetivo escapó y ya no se encontraba frente a él. Miró hacia atrás y tampoco. Con la poca luz que se le brindaba esta pelea era difícil, Thatch siempre había tenido la debilidad de pelear en la oscuridad pero al parecer el otro no, parecía todo un experto.

-¡Te matare!- gritó mientras se volvía a preparar para otro ataque en cuanto lo viera.

La lluvia aumentó su fuerza siéndoles imposible a los demás de escuchar el escandalo que estaba ocurriendo, se arrepentía de no haber pedido ayuda. Dio media vuelta para comprobar que su adversario no estuviese detrás de él y al ver que no era así, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para repetir la acción. No había señales de ese traidor.

Por un movimiento violento del barco, Thatch dio unos pasos hacia adelante por el suelo resbaladizo y al parecer alguien también lo hizo pues sintió al fin la presencia de su rival detrás de él. Con un movimiento fugaz, lanzó su codo izquierdo hacia atrás y sintió como golpeaba el estomago del otro.

-¡Maldito…seas!- gritó el atacante con dolor. Thatch dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado y volvió a golpearlo con su otro codo. Cuando vio la oportunidad, lo volvió a intentar con ambos codos. Rápidamente visualizó sus espadas y fue por ellas.

Cuando al fin las tuvo en sus manos y de haberles quitado las garras de acero de encima, buscó al otro. Con el aprendizaje que llevó hace años, comenzó a mover sus espaladas aleatoriamente para ver si atacaba a su presa.

-¡Joder!- gritó el otro del dolor. Un rayo apareció y le mostró al comandante que le había rasgado una parte del torso.

-¡Eres mio!- corrió hacia él y volvió a repetir la acción.

Su oponente se quejó del dolor pues Thatch le había rasgado nuevamente el torso, una pierna y parte de su brazo izquierdo. Una fuerte ola golpeó el Moby Dick por lo que hizo que el castaño perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, quiso reincorporarse pero el piso mojado se lo impedía.

Rápidamente se levantó y miró alrededor, otra vez lo perdió de vista. Sin hacer un ruido, una mano detrás de él se alzó rápidamente nuevamente cargando un ya conocido puñal. Esta vez, el rival realizó lo que deseaba desde un principio… apuñalarle la espalda a Thatch.

Con rapidez y dolor, Thatch cayó al suelo herido mientras su sangre se esparcía por su ropa y después al suelo. La sombra esculcó sus bolsillos y al encontrar la fruta, dejó caer su puñal y se fue corriendo de ahí.

-No…- Thatch se arrastró por el suelo y al alzar la mirada para ver quien lo había atacado escapando como una rata. Parece que ya tenía todo planeado pues saltó del barco, tal vez había un bote esperándolo.

La sangre del comandante comenzó a mezclarse con el agua de la lluvia, poco a poco las gotas dejaron de caer y el sistema que tenia el barco para drenar el agua comenzó a hacer lo suyo… Thatch no tuvo de otra que esperar a que el agua se fuera para escribir con la sangre de su espalda el nombre de su asesino.

Sabia que moriría, ya lo había presentido. No tenia la fuerza para luchar por su vida, simplemente lo que quería era descansar.

Una vez seco el piso, comenzó a escribir. Le sorprendía cuanto tiempo había pasado pues cuando las nubes comenzaron a despejarse, los primeros rayos del sol se estaban asomando. Había pasado algunas horas ya y aun no moría… sentía sueño, frio y una pesadez en el corazón. Aun no se quería ir.

-Gracias padre…Marco…Ace…- susurró, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se volteó para así apreciar el cielo que cambiaba de color. –Hijo huérfano de ambos padres, viudo a los veinte años… pirata a los veintidós. Conocí el Nuevo mundo, rehíce mi vida y encontré otro hogar… no me arrepiento de nada.- escuchó la primera gaviota cantar. –Ace, tu promesa…- cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía.-Mujeres, te hacen perder la cabeza… - suspiró y fue ahí cuando dejó de respirar.

Una hora después, una enfermera se levantó mas temprano de lo normal, la lluvia no la dejó dormir muy bien y al parecer aun habían piratas celebrando como locos a muy altas horas de la noche. Salió del camarote de las enfermeras y apreció el hermoso amanecer. Cuando se quiso acercar, tropezó con algo o más bien con alguien.

Cuando cayó al suelo, cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Al abrirlos, vio un nombre escrito con sangre y temerosa se levantó rápidamente para después descubrir el cadáver de un sonriente Thatch. Miró sus manos y observó que estaban llenas de sangre. Por la temperatura de esta, ya llevaba muerto desde hace poco.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Capitán!- comenzó a correr hacia el camarote de Shirohige.

Mientras se alejaba y dejaba huellas de sangre, se apreció el nombre escrito con esfuerzo del atacante y asesino de Thatch. Las letras marrones oscuras y de gran tamaño formaban el nombre "TEACH".

Este suceso dio el fin de Thatch pero causó una nueva aventura en busca de venganza por parte de Ace, sabia que el mismo debía matar a Teach por lo que hizo, ese hombre estaba a su cargo. Lo único que no sabía el pecoso es que esto solo era el inicio para el cumplimiento de la promesa que le hizo al cuarto comandante. Pero pronto lo sabría, en cuanto tuviera enfrente a cierta joven, lo sabría.

**Continuara…**

**¡¿Y que tal?! Borré un millón de veces la pela, no me convencía del todo, debía mostrar a un Thatch sumamente poderoso, por eso era comandante y uno de mis favoritos T.T No quise entrar mucho en el tema de como Ace se marchó del Moby Dick, eso ya se nos fue mostrado. Después mostrare el funeral y toda la cosa… después ;P **

**¡Dejen su humilde opinión del capitulo de hoy! Y no puedo irme sin antes agradecer a:**

**LADI JUPITER: ¡Haz cometido un terrible pecado! Dejaste aguadar un pay de limón T.T Amo ese prostre pero lamentablemente estoy de dieta. Bueno, tengo planeado algo especial que relaciona mucho Sabo y Shanks con Krystal pero eso será después… por ahora solo quiero verla con Ace o:**

**Elinash1: Apenas en el capitulo eran un polluelos y ahora en este capitulo son todos unos… ¿Grandecitos? XD lo suficientemente para ir al cine y ver "50 sombras de Ace" aunque creo que Luffy y Ace se quedaran dormidos en media película y Krystal se la pasara toda ¿roja? Pero claro… tu estarás en primera fila en esa sala xD **

**TitaniaOT : Oh muchas gracias, me encantan los reviews tan dulces como el tuyo. Te haz ganado tocar la espalda de Ace… eh eh, cuidadito que se gasta con cada toque D; **

**SakuraLovely15: -Le entrega un pañuelo- Tranquila, ya era hora de decirles adiós. Prometo que ahora lloraras pero de la emoción. Respecto al beso… no falta mucho para que ocurra.**

**Guest: Pues Ace también. Es broma, ya pronto habrá uno pero no es lo que piensan XD**

**Kai3d2y: Llega el punto donde es realmente difícil resaltar las personalidades, para ser honesta los tuve mas con Ace y en especial con Krystal. Ace de niño es un amargado pero al ver que las situaciones se complican, no duda en sacrificarse por sus hermanos. Sin duda es mi personaje favorito por eso, evolucionó bastante. En cambio Krystal… bueno, hacer un OC no es tan fácil pues traté de no crear una "Mary Sue", ella es llorona al principio (típico de las niñas reales) pero con ayuda del trio de niños fue resaltando esa personalidad agresiva y delicada que trate de dar desde un principio. Me alegra que te guste como se llevan ambos, siempre trato de escribir con una narración natural. Me alegra tenerte por aquí ;)**

**Mar: Como lo dije antes, la actitud de Ace fue alguna de las mas difíciles de hacer junto con mi OC, Oda ha dejado claramente que no habría romance en el anime por lo que aun fue mas difícil para muchos imaginarnos como se enamoraría un personaje de ese mundo. Me alegra de todo corazón que te encante esto, con comentarios como este me esforzare un poco más. Ahora que Ace ya es mayor, será un reto aun más difícil para mi… ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Un abrazo!**

**Anti-Nami la Puta y Zorra: No siento la comodidad suficiente de comentar sobre esto, solo les pido que tengan cuidado.**

**Y a los silenciosos del mal, gracias por darme la oportunidad de entretenerlos con la historia. Próximo capitulo se mostrara que pasó con Krystal. Muchas gracias a todos y los espero en el siguiente.**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	18. ¡Quiero verte!, La foto deseada

**¡Hola mis amores! Antes de dejar esta historia para Septiembre, quería dejarles este capitulo para no hacer tan larga la espera… **

**Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

**Elinash1: Ya se, crecen tan rápido estos polluelos T.T**

**LADI JUPITER: ¡Ya muero por leer tu actualización y por probar un miserable pay de limón! T.T Oh créeme, te encantara cuando se vuelvan a ver, será algo épico y gracioso XD**

**SakuraLovely15: Pondré un beso el próximo capitulo o el que sigue para complacerte, será algo especial, lo prometo.**

**Aruma Shimo: Claro, por reviews como mese continuo con mucho gusto. ¡Gracias por tu review!**

**Anonima-Traumada: ¿Es enserio que ya habias notado mi historia? ¡Vaya, esto me hace pensar que no esta tan escondida del todo! XD Con exactitud, Krystal y yo cumplimos el 3 de Febrero por lo que tu cumpleaños seria catorce días despues y no trece… ¡Pero aquí no hay discriminación, me hiciste calcularle pues me pareció rara la cuenta! No quise ponerle al OC una fecha con exactitud pero si lo viste como si compartiéramos cumpleaños, hecho, ya lo compartimos. **

**Los acuarios siempre somos los que resaltan con cosas inusuales y de hecho eso me encanta pues odio lo cliché, ¡Creo que nos llevaremos de maravilla por eso! Gracias por tu review, me alegra ver que alguien a quien yo concidero popular por aquí se halla tomado la molestia de ller mi historia :3**

**Y a los silenciosos del mal que me ponen de buen humor :D **

**¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

_Dedicado a mi abuela por su cumpleaños: "No hay ningún día en que no te extrañe"_

* * *

**SEIS MESES DESPUES…**

**Isla Paladia**

_Isla Paladia, lugar donde nacen las estrellas brillantes y la isla esta cubierta de joyas y agua. _

Se dice por ahí que las joyas que portan los nobles mundiales o que las piedras preciosas favoritas de los Yonko solo se pueden conseguir en un solo lugar. La Isla Paladia es mundialmente reconocida por su producción de joyas de alta calidad.

Y muchos se preguntaran, ¿Cómo es que los minerales de este país se distinguen de las demás? La respuesta es sencilla pero tomada como un mito pues no se ha comprobado. Se dice que en esta isla se puede obtener un mineral sumamente extraño que puede utilizarse para numerosos objetos. Según muchos, se trata del Paladium, nadie lo ha visto físicamente pero muchos tienen la creencia que existe.

Muchos expertos y principalmente creyentes afirman que gracias al Paladium, las joyas toman un brillo extraordinario y tienen habilidades secretas como producir un calor leve, brillar en la oscuridad hasta ser comestibles., Es por eso que son las más caras del mundo y las más deseadas por los piratas. Lamentablemente, Paladia raramente produce este tipo de joyas pero las que no tienen habilidades especiales siguen siendo lo mejor de lo mejor por su calidad.

Desde que Paladia recibió a una nueva habitante, ha cambiado bastante pues sufrió una baja producción de joyas, siendo la nieta de la mejor repostera de la isla objeto de burlas por ello. Aunque con los años se recuperara un poco la situación, las burlas se transformaron de mal a buen tono.

Con un enfoque del país, es impresionante saber que la mayoría de la población no se dedica a la minería pues por la fama de las joyas y por la poca cantidad, no cualquiera puede dedicarse a ello. El resto de los habitantes se encargan de pequeños hasta enormes negocios. Paladia es reconocida por sus hermosos paisajes y paseos en el gran arrollo que pasa a través de toda la isla.

**Villa Esmeralda**

Al Este del centro de Paladia se ubica la Villa Esmeralda, lugar donde los pastizales verdes como esmeraldas reinan alrededor y las vacas pueden pastorear por ahí con tranquilidad. Es aquí donde la mayoría de la mercancía de la isla se produce, ya sea alimentos, productos primos, etc. Muy pocos habitan esta zona es por eso que es la mas tranquila.

A paso veloz, una figura femenina de cabellos corría apresurada hacia su destino desconocido. Aquella joven sentía la emoción y adrenalina correr por sus venas y su respiración agitada indicaba que ya tenia algún tiempo corriendo.

El terreno era terroso y un poco rocoso, si tropezaba era seguro que se haría una herida. Cuando visualizó a lo lejos una tierna casita rodeada de una cerca blanca, no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

-¡Al fin, ya falta poco!- gritó emocionada llevándose así la atención de algunas vacas.

Aumentó lo más que pudo la velocidad, deseaba llegar cuanto antes, tenia mucho que contar. Al acercarse, visualizó mejor aquella cerca que estaba a unos metros de ella. Una vez ahí, abrió una pequeña puerta de esta misma y al moverla una campanilla sonó como aviso que alguien había llegado.

A unos cuantos de aquella tierna cerca, se observaba una mediana casita que estaba hermosamente adornada por flores. Si se dijera que una anciana vivía ahí, todo el mundo lo creería. La joven corrió hacia la entrada de esta casa, se detuvo en la entrada, recuperó el aire que le faltaba violentamente y después llamó a la puerta escasas veces pero con fuerza aplicada.

Esperó unos segundos pero nadie le respondía, un tanto desesperada miró alrededor, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se asomó hacia su izquierda para ver si alguien se asomaba por la ventana de la cocina pero no hubo señales. Cuando vio todo perdido, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó caminar hacia la cerca.

-¡Pero que milagro!- se escuchó la voz cansada de una señora. La joven volteó hacia atrás y en la ventana donde se había asomado para ver si alguien se encontraba, estaba una anciana de mirada dulce. -¡Muy buenos días, Moda!

Aquella mujer tenía el cabello rubio cenizo pero demasiado claro a causa de las canas que ya portaba. Su rostro estaba lleno de arrugas las cuales se contraían al sonreír y sus ojos, eran una joya para quienes los vieran pues eran de color azul zafiro claro.

Moda sonrió ampliamente pues si había alguien en casa. La chica cargaba algunos catorce o quince años, su cabello era dorado como el trigo y usaba una pañoleta como diadema, su mirada reflejaba aun niñez, ojos color café y podría decirse que era la única vecina que tenia aquella mujer. Sin duda alguna, era una ternura andante.

-¡Buen día, Elena-sama!- respondió esta mientras se acercaba a la ventana y se paraba de puntitas pues esta estaba a una altura elevada. -¡¿Se encuentra Krystal?!- preguntó sonriendo emocionada.

-¿Krystal?- preguntó confundida mientras ponía una cara de sorpresa. –Creí que se fue a entregar unos pedidos contigo.

Moda inclinó su cabeza confundida e hizo un puchero.

-Pero Krystal-chan nunca se va sin mi- respondió cruzando sus brazos. –Ella nunca es así, siempre me avisa un día antes.

-Concuerdo contigo…- añadió la mujer mientras negaba la cabeza. -¡Pero bueno, pasa a desayunar conmigo mientras la esperas!

-Lo lamento pero creo que es mejor que la vaya a buscar…- con un pulgar señaló hacia atrás mientras retrocedía.

-Ayer por la noche hice tus galletas favoritas…- la mujer utilizó un tono amenazador. –De mantequilla…

-Muchas gracias pero creo que esta vez no…- se inclinó dispuesta a irse.

-¡Oh vamos Moda, puedes esperarla adentro!- trató de convencerla. -¡¿Sabes que hace que las galletas sepan mejor?!- la rubia la miró curiosa pues no sabia la respuesta de tal pregunta. -¡La leche que producen tus vacas!

Moda miró a la mujer con sus ojos brillantes y le sonrió emocionada mientras se sonrojaba.

-¡¿En verdad piensa eso?!- preguntó emocionada.

-No solo yo, también Krystal- sonrió.

-¡¿Krystal-chan también?! ¡En ese caso acepto!- aplaudió contenta.

La mujer negó la cabeza divertida y le sonrió a la rubia que aun celebraba.

-Entonces, ¿Vas a pasar o no?- Moda se detuvo y asistió con la cabeza. –La puerta está abierta, recuerda que esta también es tu casa.

-¡Muchas gracias Elena-sama!- corrió hacia la puerta.

-Ya te dije que me puedes llamar abuela- le reprochó divertida.

Una vez adentro, Moda se dirigió a la cocina pues ya sabia el camino. Conocía esa casa como si fuese la suya. Elena le pidió que tomara asiento en la mesita que tenían para las meriendas, tener a la rubia por ahí les obligó a las mujeres que vivían ahí poner otra silla siendo tres en total.

-¿Quiere que la ayude en algo?- preguntó mientras veía a la mujer buscar algo en el refrigerador.

-No querida, estoy bien- sacó un frasco de leche y lo sirvió en dos vasos. Después sacó las galletas de un recipiente de barro y las vació en un plato grande para compartirlas.

Con cierta sonrisa en el rostro, la anciana sirvió los trastes en la mesa mientras Moda veía todo emocionada, ¡En verdad le encantaban las galletas de mantequilla que hacia esa mujer!

Con cierta impaciencia esperó que la mujer tomara asiento para comenzar a devorarse las galletas.

-Tranquila Moda, las galletas no se irán de aquí…- tomó una y la sumergió en su vaso de leche mientras Moda ya se había comido tres.

-Lo lamento…- habló con la boca llena y tragó. –Es que me encantan estas galletas como no tiene idea…

Elena sonrió satisfecha y mordió su húmeda galleta mientras Moda se controlaba para seguirle el paso.

-¿Y que pedidos tenia que entregar Krystal-chan?- preguntó mientras masticaba.

-Te recuerdo que si ella estuviera aquí, te regañaría por hablar con la boca llena- la señaló con su galleta mientras la rubia tragaba y se sonrojaba. –Y por lo de tu pregunta, creo que lo mismo de siempre. Me es extraño que este tan aferrada en hacer mas de dos pays de cereza cuando no he visto que alguien los pida.

-¿Pay de cerezas?- preguntó confundida.

-Si, ella los prepara a altas horas de la noche para que no me de cuenta pero la he visto bastantes veces hacerlos- soltó una risita mientras tomaba otra galleta. –La primera vez que la vi, quemó un pay. Jamás olvidare su cara de espanto.

-Esto me preocupa algo, las veces que he acompañado a Krystal-chan en sus pedidos ella nunca reparte pays de cereza…- añadió Moda.

-¿No será que tiene un enamorado?- la mujer juntó sus manos mientras cerraba sus ojos para imaginarse a la castaña con un chico.

-Imposible…- Moda la sacó de sus pensamientos. –La conozco y sé que no le gusta ningún chico más que nuestro capitán- sorbió de su vaso.

Elena se recargó en una mano mientras miraba curiosa a Moda.

-¿Capitán?- preguntó tiernamente. -¿Desde cuando es capitán?

-No tiene mucho, estoy segura haberle dicho…

-Soy vieja, Moda. Olvido las cosas…

-Perdóneme…

-¿Decías?

-Ah, si. Bueno, ya es capitán y me aseguró que le falta una semana para que le den vacaciones- soltó una risita. –Estoy segura que Krystal-chan estará emocionada cuando le cuente.

-Si lo dices así, te creo- sorbió de su vaso mientras Moda miraba por la ventana.

-Me emociona la idea de verla junto a él, a ambos los quiero como mi familia- suspiró.

-¿No crees que te estas adelantando?- preguntó divertida la mujer.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo misma sé que Krystal-chan será correspondida!

El sonido de la campana que previamente Moda había visto, volvió a sonar anunciando que alguien había llegado.

-¡Debe ser ella!- gritó la rubia emocionada mientras se levantaba de su silla y corría hacia la ventana mas cercana donde se veía la campana de lejos.

La rubia rápidamente se asomó en ella casi sacando medio cuerpo y esforzó su vista para ver con detalle la figura humana que lentamente se acercaba a la casa.

-¡Muy buenos días, Krystal!- saludó una voz masculina.

Moda hizo una mueca al descubrir que no se trataba de la castaña y golpeo con un puño el marco de la ventana.

-¡No soy Krystal-chan!- se quejó algo molesta.

La figura que se acercaba se detuvo y miró a la rubia con detalle.

-¡¿Moda?!- preguntó confundido. -¡¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?!

-¡Eso mismo te quisiera preguntar!

Elena al ver el escandalo que se estaba formando, miró preocupada a Moda.

-¿Quién…?

-Es Mitch- respondió la joven rápidamente.

Mitch, un joven de veintidós años, capitán de la marina desde los veinte. Cabello café rojizo, ojos negros y porte elegante. Cabellos rebeldes y medianos que le llegaban a los hombros siempre eran controlados por unos goggles al estilo diadema. Vestía de su capa de capitán con su típica frase "justicia" detrás de esta y debajo un elegante traje negro. Experto en armas de fuego pues siempre las cargaba, dos pistolas con exactitud. Ese día, cargaba con el una canasta de paja oscura y un mantel tapando el contenido de esta.

-¡He venido a entregarle esto a Krystal!- alzó la canasta. -¡Le he conseguido algunas cosas que estoy seguro que le encantaran!

Moda frunció el ceño mientras Elena observaba con detalle la situación. Sabía que a la rubia no le agradaba del todo ese joven pero desconocía la razón. Con cierta diversión y lentitud, se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la entrada.

-¡Pues Krystal-chan no se encuentra!

-¡De eso me he dado cuenta! ¡¿Sabes donde está?!- preguntó mientras sonreía y se llevaba una mano en la nuca.

-¡Estamos en las mismas, la estamos esperando!- gritó Elena desde la entrada.

Mitch la visualizarla se acercó a paso veloz hacia ella y después se inclinó ante la mujer.

-Mil disculpas Elena-san, no quería incomodarla con mi presencia- el castaño se reincorporó y observó a la anciana que era muchísimo mas bajita que él. El joven le llevaba una cabeza entera, hasta la misma Moda era un poco más alta que la mujer.

-No lo haz hecho querido- respondió sonriente. –Pero lamento informarte que Krystal salió muy temprano de aquí y no se donde está.

-¡Pero que mala suerte!- se quejó. -¡Casi nunca la veo y cuando la busco no está en casa!

-Creo que deberías dejarla de buscar- apareció Moda detrás de Elena algo sonriente.

-¡Moda!- la regaño la mujer.

-¡¿Qué?! Solo fue una sugerencia- encogió sus hombros y respondió sin pena alguna.

Mitch torció la boca y después le entregó a la anciana la canasta.

-Dígale a Krystal que es de parte mía, no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos para quedarme- le explicó mientras sonreía.

-Tenlo por seguro- sonrió mientras cargaba con cuidado la canasta. –Cariño, ¿No quieres pasar a desayunar?

-Lo lamento, esta vez tendré que pasar- alzó una mano mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Que bueno, las galletas ya casi se terminan…- susurró Moda.

-Muchas gracias por su atención, Elena-san- se dio media vuelta y se colocó sus goggles. –No olvide darle mi recado a Krystal. Nos vemos…- comenzó a caminar hacia la cerca mientras era observado por la anciana y la chica.

Tras ver que Mitch se alejaba rápidamente, Elena volteó a ver a Moda con una mirada divertida. La rubia dedujo que había olvidado algo.

-¿Qué mensaje quería que le diera a Krystal?- preguntó confundida.

-Que la canasta va de parte suya…- le recordó forzosamente. A la rubia no le caía muy bien Mitch pero no por él se convertiría en una mentirosa.

-Ah si, tienes razón- observó la canasta. Tuvo la ligera tentación para ver que se trataba pero no quiso invadir la privacidad de la chica. -¿Seguimos con nuestro desayuno?- Moda asistió contenta y ambas se dirigieron a la cocina sin antes cerrar la puerta tras de ellas.

**Centro de la isla**

**Ciudad Diamante**

Alejada de la Villa Esmeralda, se encuentra el centro de la isla siendo esta una ciudad. Los rayos mañaneros del sol iluminaban con hermosura las construcciones de la ciudad. Temprano, algunas personas comenzaban a barrer la calle, a regar las flores de las ventanas que era algo muy común tener por ahí, ir por los alimentos del día, etc.

En el centro de la zona, se localiza el famoso arrollo que pasaba a través de toda la isla, esta comienza al sur, exactamente en el muelle, se divide en tres partes, hacia el este, oeste y norte. Adelante, terminaba a finales de la ciudad alta.

Con motivos económicos, habitantes de la ciudad diamante comenzaron a transportar en bote tanto a turistas como habitantes. Conociendo la gentileza de los trasportistas, algunas veces el viaje era gratuito como era el caso de la joven castaña que estaba desaparecida.

**Pasta Lake**

Cerca del arrollo se localizaban numerosos restaurantes con su propia especialidad, entre ellos se encontraba el "Pasta Lake" el cual era uno de los mas famosos y caros de la zona. El dueño de este al cual llamaban "Chef" se encontraba barriendo el interior del lugar.

Este "Chef" no era un hombre que portaba los rasgos típicos de Paladia pues había nacido en otro lugar. El hombre era un poco bajito a comparación de la estatura promedio. No portaba ningún cabello en su cabeza mas que en su rostro, su singular bigote que estaba un poco corto y alzado era lo mas llamativo de él. Siempre vestía de una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, su clásico sombrero de cocinero y también llevaba siempre consigo un mantel rojo que resaltaban en medio de este las letras "PL" en color amarillo.

El restaurante era sumamente elegante y lujoso, pero no llegaba a ser más sorprendente que el local que llegó a tener Leon Hope. Sillas y mesas de madera, cada una llevaba un mantel de cuadros rojos, una vela, un jarro con flores frescas y complementos para la comida. Las paredes estaban decoradas con numerosos cuadros, recuerdos de otros lugares y las ventanas que tenían cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Al fondo se encontraba un extenso bar con su respectiva barra y a la derecha de esta estaba la puerta que conducía a la cocina.

El chef no se encontraba solo pues una figura femenina se encontraba recostada sobre sus brazos en la barra mientras parecía dormir un poco. Cuando la vio de reojo el hombre no pudo soltar una pequeña risita mientras se recargaba su cabeza en el palo de la escoba.

-Será mejor que la despierte antes de que se preocupen por ella- se dijo así mismo mientras dejaba la escoba pegada en una pared.

A paso lento, se acercó a la barra para despertar a su compañía. El corazón le latía bastante, estaba nervioso pues no sabia cual reacción tendría ella al despertarla. Cuando al fin estuvo detrás de ella, acercó lo más lento que pudo su mano hasta uno de sus hombros.

-Un poco más…- susurró al ver que le faltaban unos centímetros para tocarla.

-¡Muy buen día, chef!- gritó alguien detrás de él causando que soltara un grito.

-¡¿PODRIAS DEJAR DE SALUDAR ASI?!- gritó para después darse la vuelta y ver a su "no invitado" en la entrada de su restaurante.

Quien había gritado se trataba de Mitch quien aun tenía sus goggles puestos. Al ver que el chef lo miró molestó, este divertido lo saludo con una mano.

-¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?!- preguntó molesto el dueño del lugar y después de reaccionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, se tapó la boca y miró quien estaba dormida.

Mitch al ver su reacción, asomó su cabeza y descubrió a una joven de cabellos castaños pegada a la barra del bar y con una canasta a un lado de ella. Sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a acercarse.

-¿Es quien creo que es?- le preguntó al hombre.

El chef solo asistió con la cabeza aun con la boca tapada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene aquí?- preguntó mientras la señalaba con un dedo.

-Ya tiene casi la hora y media- se retiró la mano de su boca. -Le encargue algunos postres y comenzó a decirme lo cansada que estaba…- volteó hacia atrás para ver que aun estaba dormida. –Y cuando termine de barrer vi que se quedó dormida.

Mitch chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza divertido, en verdad deseaba poderle tomar una foto a la joven.

-¿Y no pensabas despertarla?- preguntó mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-¡Eso estaba a punto de hacer!- respondió furioso. -¡Pero llegaste tú y me asustaste!

-¡Shhh!- Mitch lo calló.

Cuando estaba a un lado de la joven, Mitch sonrió tiernamente y con cuidado acarició los cabellos de la chica.

-Oye, ya despierta…- susurró tiernamente.

Ella soló gimió levemente, Mitch alejó la mano con la que la estaba acariciando al ver algo extraño en una oreja de ella. Con cuidado quitó algunos mechones para poder ver de qué se trataba. Trató de no reírse pero se moría de la curiosidad, mataría por saber porque tenía una bola de servilleta en la oreja. Esa era la razón por la que aun con los gritos, ella no despertaba.

Hizo un sonido de desaprobación y después miró al chef quien los observaba algo molesto.

-Parece que se tapó con una servilleta las orejas para no escucharte…- le retiró con cuidado el objeto y se lo mostró al chef.

Al hombre pareció no agradarle mucho aquel gesto pues su rostro se coloreo de otro color y apretó fuertemente sus dientes y puños.

-¡¿Con que no me quería escuchar, eh?!- gritó furioso.

La joven al escuchar los gritos del chef, alzó rápidamente la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos y miró alrededor. Al ver a Mitch sonriéndole, esta dio un pequeño salto.

-¡¿Qué hora es?!- gritó asustada.

-Buenos días…- saludó pícaramente.

La joven al ver los goggles, se asustó y por reacción le lanzó varios puñetazos a Mitch haciendo que este diera unos pasos hacia atrás mientras se gritaba del dolor, mientras se quejaba, la chica cayó rápidamente de su silla, estrellándose contra el suelo. La escena fue sumamente graciosa para el chef pues comenzó a reírse mientras que el capitán se llevaba una mano a la nariz, le dolía demasiado, ella le había brindado más de un golpe en aquella zona.

-¡Ñey tanquila!- gritó mientras se tapaba la nariz con mas fuerza. Al ver que la chica se encontraba tendida en la silla vecina y con su cabellera tapándole la cara, este fue en su rescate. -¡¿Ejtaj bien?!- preguntó mientras se arrodillaba ante ella y se seguían escuchando las carcajadas del chef.

Ella alzó un pulgar mientras él suspiraba. Mitch en un impulso le lanzó una mirada asesina al chef mientras seguía tapándose el rostro.

-¡¿Quéj taj viendo?!- preguntó mientras el chef aguantaba las ganas de reírse, su voz chillona era muy graciosa.

-Nada… nada- respondió negando con ambas manos.

-Mejo abe el luga, e hará tade- le sugirió algo molesto.

El chef no le quedó de otra que asistir con la cabeza mientras se mordía un labio para evitar reírse, con Mitch no se jugaba pues era un miembro de la marina… podría hacerlo pedazos en esos momentos.

Cuando su dolor se calmó, se retiró la mano de su nariz y la vio lentamente, no hubo sangrado. Soltó un suspiró y miró a la chica quien aun seguía tendida sobre la silla.

-Mitch, perdóname…- comenzó a hablar. –No estoy acostumbrada a verte con ojos de mosca.

El chico reaccionó rápidamente y se retiró sus goggles ya que no quería recibir otro golpe. Peinó su cabello y con cierto sonrojo, le sonrió a la chica.

-Pareje que haj mejojado tuj golpej- debajo de la cabellera de la chica, se dibujó una sonrisa divertida.

-Tu voj ej gajioja- lo imitó divertida.

Mitch se sentó en el suelo y cruzó sus brazos algo molesto.

-Tuj tienej la cujpa- respondió.

-Lo lamento, acepto la responsabilidad- levantó una mano sin moverse de su posición. -¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Haje apenaj unaj horaj- respondió sonriendo.

La chica comenzó a reírse causando más molestia en él.

-¡DE QUEJ TANTO TE RIEJ!- preguntó furioso mientras ella soltaba una carcajada. -¡KYJTAL!

La chica al escuchar el intento de nombre, con ambas manos se abrió el cabello como si fuesen cortinas para revelar su rostro. La misma niña con quien habían convivido Ace, Sabo y Luffy ya no era una infante, ahora era toda una señorita. Su rostro maduró un poco pues aun portaba un poco de la mirada infantil de antes. Sus ojos eran adornados por unas poco largas pestañas y se mostraban un poco más serios. Sus rosadas mejillas ya no se mostraban como antes, solamente en ciertas ocasiones y ahora tenían una que otra imperfección pequeña. Desde aquella vez que se cortó el cabello el mismo día que se despidió de sus amigos, ha tenido la costumbre de cortárselo dejándoselo un poco después de los hombros y dejando dos mechones cortos en los laterales de su ya conocido fleco. El listón rosado que siempre llevaba, ahora ya no lo portaba.

Desde que se retiró a vivir con su abuela, su cuerpo se fue tonificando poco a poco a causa que las reparticiones a pie pero eso si, su piel se bronceó con el tiempo. Si sus amigos la vieran en esos momentos se abrían dado cuenta que se había vuelto "fuerte" en cierto sentido.

En esos momentos vestía de unos pantalones de mequilla algo ajustados, una blusa de tirantes azul rey y sus sandalias con tacón. Se vistió con lo primero que vio al levantarse.

-Lo lamento, es muy graciosa tu voz- le volvió a repetir la razón mientras sonreía.

Con destreza, se levantó rápidamente y ayudó a Mitch a reincorporarse.

-El chef debe tener hielo, le pediré para tu nariz para que…- aclaró su garganta y se tapó la nariz. –Dejej de habaj aji- lo imitó.

-Gagaga, muj gacioja- levantó una silla que Krystal había tirado y se sentó en ella dándole la espalda a la barra.

-Ejpeda un jegundo- bromeó mientras sonreía e iba en busca del chef.

**Minutos después…**

Mitch ya se encontraba con una bolsa rellena de cubitos de hielos en la nariz mientras tenia los ojos cerrados. Krystal quien estaba sentada a su derecha, no evitó sonrojarse de la vergüenza y por cada segundo que pasaba, pensaba como disculparse.

-Oi Mitch, yo…

-No importa, he recibido peores golpes- respondió sin dirigirle la mirada. Gracias al hielo, su voz regresó a la normalidad. –Cuando eres capitán, debes aprender a soportar el dolor.

Krystal lo miró curiosa y sonrió.

-¿Y que se siente ser capitán?- preguntó interesada.

Mitch abrió un ojo y miró a su compañera, soltó un suspiro y sonrió satisfecho.

-Pesado, tienes un grupo bajo tu mando esperando que tú les des las órdenes correctas. Sacrificarían sus vidas por ti y tu podrías sacrificar la tuya si es necesario… - Krystal abrió sus ojos sorprendida y para no asustarla mas la volteó a ver y le sonrió. -¡PERO ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE! ¡SER CAPITAN ES GENIAL!- la chica sonrió emocionada.

-Me alegra bastante que te guste ser capitán- añadió.

El chico se recargó en la barra y sin soltar su bolsa de hielo miró a Krystal nuevamente.

-Olvidando lo mio, ¿Por qué te has quedado dormida?- Krystal se sonrojó por la pregunta y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un papel.

-Prométeme que no te reirás…

-Eso depende.

-Bueno, esto lo conseguí hoy a primera hora…

El capitán lo aceptó de inmediato y leyó lo único que tenia impreso.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto?- preguntó en tono serio mientras alzaba el papel.

-Larga historia…- respondió suspirando mientras recordaba lo que había pasado. -Me la he pasado buscando en cada negocio del muelle un cartel igual…- suspiró cansada. Tras unos segundos de pensar, ella abrió sus ojos de golpe y miró a su amigo.- ¡Pero que tonta soy! ¡Mitch, tu eres capitán!

El volteó a verla con una mirada seria.

-Pero que observadora- señaló con sus ojos su vestimenta.

-¡Tu podrías conseguirme uno!- se acercó a el emocionada y con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-¿Y se puede saber porque quieres uno?

-¡¿Qué no es obvio?! ¡Quiero ver su foto!

-¿La de Portgas D. Ace?

-¡Ese mismo!

-Debes estar loca…

-¡Por ver su foto!- respondió emocionada. -¡Quiero verlo!

Mitch la miró extrañado, ella jamás se había mostrado tan emocionada por un pirata. Esto era sumamente extraño, muy extraño.

-¿Y debo molestarme en preguntar?- ella solo negó con la cabeza. –Bueno Krystal yo…

La castaña juntó sus manos mientras hacia un puchero y ponía sus ojos de perrito. Mitch la miró con una mueca de incomodad, trató de voltear a varios lados pero la mirada de la chica lo estaba matando.

-De acuerdo…- suspiró. -Yo te lo buscare pero no prometo nada.

-¡Gracias!- se le lanzó para darle un gran abrazo haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-Oi oi, Krystal… suéltame- le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para que lo soltara.

-¡Eres el mejor Mitch, en verdad me muero por ver su fotografía!- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

Tras unos rápidos segundos, Mitch ideó algo rápido para hacer que lo soltara. Solo tenia que decir algunas palabras mágicas…

-Pero a nuestro amigo no le agradara para nada que quieras un cartel de ese pirata- rápidamente Krystal lo soltó y lo miró sonrojada.

-¡Es cierto! ¡¿Y como esta él?!- Mitch se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso, se mostraba aun mas emocionada que por lo de Ace.

-"Mejor te vuelvo a comentar sobre el cartel…"- pensó torpemente mientras dejaba su bolsa con hielos en la barra, creía ya no necesitarlos.

-¡¿Se hizo daño?!- preguntó histérica. -¡¿Le ocurrió algo?!

-No le ha pasado nada…- respondió junto con un suspiro.

-¡¿Entonces?! ¡¿Cómo está?!

-Creo que bien…- respondió aun mas malhumorado, no le gustaba hablar con Krystal sobre su mejor amigo.

-¡¿Cuándo volverá?!- y con cada pregunta, el capitán se preguntaba si esto era un interrogatorio.

-No me lo ha dicho, solo sé que le mandó una carta a Moda hace unos días- dijo mientras veía como Krystal abría de golpe sus ojos.

-¡¿Moda?!- gritó sorprendida.

-Si, la rubia lechera que me odia- respondió con una sonrisa, amaba llamarla de esa manera.

-Pero… Moda no me ha dicho nada- el ánimo de Krystal se vio por los suelos.

Aunque Mitch odiaba darle esperanzas sobre su relación con su mejor amigo, odiaba aun mas ver a Krystal de esa manera. Debía hacerla sonreír, para eso estaban los amigos… ¿No?

-Tal vez a Modita aun no le llega la carta- sugirió son una sonrisa.

-Puede que tengas razón…- respondió seca mientras se acomodaba en su silla para apoyarse en la barra. –Pero además de eso, no entiendo porque a Moda le responde sus cartas y las mías no…

Y otra vez estaba en la misma situación que enfrentaba cada vez que visitaba a Krystal, siempre se ponía triste por culpa de él. Cuanto no deseaba decirle las cosas que se merecía a ese cabeza de chorlito pero el recuerdo de la chica se lo impedía, sabia que no debía entrometerse tanto.

-Ya te dije que desde que se hizo capitán ha estado muy ocupado…- sacó de sus bolsillos un cigarrillo. -¿Podría…?- no pudo terminar de pedirle permiso pues ella asistió con la cabeza tristemente.

Tras probar su vicio, miró hacia arriba y después la espalda arqueada de Krystal.

-Sabes, desde que somos amigos siempre ha sido así de serio pero justo. Cuando te conocimos, no creí que fuera capaz de establecer una relación amistosa contigo.

Krystal negó con la cabeza rápidamente, estaba erróneo.

-No la estableció, yo los seguí a todos lados como ovejita perdida.

-"Que mujer tan insensible"- pensó Mitch mientras le daba un toque a su cigarrillo. –"Debería dejarme terminar…"- observó el humo que exhalaba de su boca.

Mitch se aclaró su garganta y continuó.

-Bueno, el punto es que a él le cuesta demasiado demostrar sus sentimientos y en el caso de Moda, además de a ti, al torpe también se la encargaron pues sus padres lo conocen desde niño, la quiere como su hermana pequeña.

-Pero aun así, me duele que sea así de frio conmigo…- respondió con voz rota.

Mitch dejó su cigarrillo, lo tiró al suelo y lo apagó con un pie. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para verla y tras pensarlo un poco mas de dos veces, puso una mano en uno de los hombros de la chica.

-Tranquila, ya verás que pronto se dará cuenta de su error…- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Claro, ¿Por qué mentirte?

Ella miró hacia abajo y sonrió tiernamente. Tal vez Mitch tenía razón.

-Gracias…- susurró sonrojada.

Él se perdió en su tierna sonrisa pero un una imagen de Moda enojada llegó a su mente, se le estaba olvidando comentar algo importante.

-¡Oi Mitch! ¡¿Ya todo esta bien?!- llegó el chef interrumpiendo.

Mitch suspiró sonriendo, soltó a Krystal y se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre.

-Todo bien, de hecho… voy a llevar a Krystal a su casa ya que la están esperando- respondió mientras sonreía.

-¡¿Me están esperando?!- preguntó asustada. -¡Oh no! ¡La abuela me matara!- gritó mientras se levantaba de su silla, tras mirar a Mitch una gran duda surgió. –Espera un segundo, ¿Cómo es que sabes que me están esperando?

-Ah si…- volteó a verla mientras sonreía pícaramente. –Pase a buscarte a tu casa pero solo están tu abuela y Moda.

Krystal se quedó boquiabierta, ¿Moda a esas horas en su casa? Debió pasar algo.

-Pero… mi casa está muy lejos- señaló la dirección hacia Villa Esmeralda.

-Traigo transporte- respondió rápidamente. –Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?

Ella asistió con la cabeza, tomó la canasta vacía que había dejado en la barra y acompaño a su amigo hasta la entrada.

-¡Muchas gracias, chef! ¡Hasta luego!- agradeció al hombre.

-¡A ti Krystal, vuelve pronto!- le correspondió.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del restaurante, Mitch se detuvo y le entregó el pedazo de cartel de Ace a la chica.

-Toma, la recompensa de tu amiguito…- dijo mientras ella lo aceptaba.

Con cierta sonrisa, ella miró el nombre del pecoso y se sonrojó levemente.

-"Vaya Ace, todo lo que me haces hacer con tan solo ver tu fotografía"- guardó el papel en su canasta. –"Y aun sigo esperando que cumplas tu promesa de venirme a visitar cuando fueras famoso"- volteó a ver como el cielo azul comenzaba a aclararse con mas intensidad. –"Quien sabe, tal vez el día que nos volvamos a ver este mas cerca de lo que creemos…"- sonrió.

**En algún lugar lejos de Paladia…**

De una manera solitaria, en medio del inmenso mar y mirando hacia enfrente, se encontraba un humilde vendedor de comida que utilizaba su bote como tienda. Había sido un día agotador, el sol lo quemaba cada vez un poco más y no había ningún barco a la vista que pudiese comprarle algo.

El vendedor ya se mostraba de avanzada edad y su piel estaba lo suficiente bronceada para pensar que era de otra región. Su vestimenta era sencilla pues no tenía suficiente ahorros.

Desde hace algunos años comenzó su negocio vendiendo sándwiches y bolitas de arroz, los navíos pequeños y los piratas solitarios eran los que mas le compraban y algunas veces hasta las grandes embarcaciones lo invitaban a merendar pero ese día no había absolutamente nada…

-Que mas da, creo que regresare a casa…- se dio la media vuelta y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo después del todo. Detrás de él, se encontraba otra una balsa amarilla con su respectiva vela en la parte de atrás. Lo que le pareció muy llamativo fueron dos cosas: una, esa cosa tenia un gran motor y la segunda y mas importante, estaba sola.

Tardó un poco en decidirse si en ir a investigar o no mientras no le despegaba la mirada. Cuando reunió el suficiente valor, movió su bote con ayuda de dos remos y se acercó a la balsa solitaria.

Cuando estuvo apunto de topar con ella, lentamente se levantó y fue un pequeño alivio ver que esa balsa estaba ocupada por un joven que estaba dormido, un posible cliente. No parecía ser tan mayor, juraría que apenas estaba disfrutando sus veinte primaveras.

-Muchacho…- trató de despertarlo con ayuda de su voz pero fue inútil, tenia el sueño pesado.

Respiró hondo y con delicadez se acercó al chico y con una mano lo sacudió un poco.

-Muchacho…- lo volvió a llamar y este gimió, estaba reaccionando.

-No te vayas…- susurró.

El hombre lo miró preocupado y después sonrió.

-No me iré…- sonrió.

-No no, no me dejes…- volvió a susurrar.

Ahora la entendía, estaba aun dormido pero reaccionaba a lo que él le estaba diciendo. Parecía estar en medio de una leve pesadilla. Que cosas, tal vez bebió mucho la noche pasada.

-No te dejare, tranquilízate…- respondió con una voz aun mas dulce.

-Gracias…- susurró.

El hombre como prometió, se sentó en su respectivo bote para esperar que el joven despertara. Prometió no dejarlo solo.

-Oi…- lo llamó unos minutos después.

El vendedor se levantó rápidamente y se asomó al bote vecino.

-Aun lo tengo…- comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu cadena…

El hombre negó con la cabeza, este tipo pensaba que él era otra persona.

-Acércate…- susurró.

-No, gracias.

-Anda…

Nadie lo obligó, él solo se prestó a obedecerlo. Con lentitud se acercó a él y cuando vio que el chico extendió sus labios, se tumbó en su bote moviendo violentamente el otro haciendo que el chico se despertara.

-¡Tonta!- gritó el joven levantándose de su balsa.

El vendedor lo miró asustado, ese chico trató de besarlo. Con cierto asombro, pegó su mano a sus labios algo sonrojado mientras veía que el otro se estiraba.

Cuando el joven se dio la media vuelta, abrió de golpe sus ojos al ver al anciano tirado en el otro bote.

-Disculpe, ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó al ver lo asustado que se veía el hombre.

Este negó con la cabeza e hizo que el chico se arrodillara y lo viera preocupado.

-¿Por qué se tapa la boca?- señaló la mano del hombre. -¿Se golpeó en la boca?

El hombre negó nuevamente con la cabeza. Después de analizar un buen rato su rostro, creyó reconocerlo de alguna parte.

-Eres…- se retiró la mano de su boca. –Eres "Puño de fuego".

El chico sonrió y asistió con la cabeza.

-Portgas D. Ace- corrigió.

-"Puño de fuego trató de besarme"- pensó el hombre mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Y usted es…?

-Puedes llamarme…- antes de que terminara la narcolepsia de Ace se hizo presente por lo que se tiró a su balsa y comenzó a roncar. -¡SE HA QUEDADO DORMIDO!

-Kris…- comenzó a hablar dormido. –Beso…

-¿Kris?- se preguntó el hombre mientras veía a Ace roncar. -¡Rayos! ¡Ese beso no era para mí!

-Tonta…- susurró Ace mientras sonreía.

**Continuara…**

**Lamento sinceramente cambiar bastante a Moda, en la mini historia de Ace no se mostró su edad ni su personalidad… solamente que es generosa pues salvó al pecoso. Esta Moda fue como yo me la imagino, aceptó opiniones acerca de ella.**

**¡¿Y que les pareció?! Sé que su pirata sexy favorito no se mostró bastante pero en el siguiente capitulo… bah, para que les cuento. ¡Dejen su humilde opinión sobre este capitulo en su review de hoy!**

**Antes de despedirme quisiera invitarlos a que le dieran un vistazo a mi nuevo proyecto, algunos ya lo habrán visto y algunos no. Se trata de: "La aventura de Chopper detrás del espejo" me he esforzado en crear los dos primeros capítulos y todo el mes de Agosto (y en cuanto pueda) me dedicare a subir los siguientes capítulos. Los espero ahí :)**

**También quería comentarles que no actualizare esta historia hasta Septiembre pues es el mes "Puño de fuego" quiero decir, en ese mes yo publiqué el primer capitulo y se le será otorgado únicamente a esa historia. Agradecería su paciencia nuevamente.**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	19. Cartas recibidas, ¡El gran pedido!

**¡Hola mis amores! Lamento enormemente la demora, juro que no quise dejarlos tanto tiempo pero la universidad me tenia sumamente ocupada. Todo esfuerzo rinde sus frutos, al no escribir pude estudiar un poco mas y esta vez mejore bastante mis calificaciones superando en unas materias a una amiga que es todo un cerebro humano D; -Aplausos por favor- **

**También me apena un poco ver que no actualizaba desde Agosto… ¡Una disculpa enorme! Les juro que terminaremos este año con un buen capitulo ¡Lo juro! Ahora que ya me encuentro de vacaciones me veré obligada a actualizar un poco mas seguido pero recuerden que hay mas historias de por medio :c**

**Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

**Elinash1: Tarde un poquitín en recordar porque borré el capitulo… después me acorde que fue un error mio pensando que había actualizado con un capitulo erróneo. Lamento no haber actualizado en Septiembre pero he aquí la nueva actualización :C**

**LADI JUPITER: Lamento no haber actualizado para tu cumpleaños pero toma este capitulo como tu regalo. Espero que no odies a los capitanes que saldrán en esta historia pues Ace y Krystal se verán muy enredados con estos… ya veras porque XD**

**Anonima-Traumada: En mi mente Ace siempre repite estas palabras: Luffy, Tonta, Marco, Padre, Hiken y Comida… ¿Extraño, no? Bueno, es Ace… todo se le perdona. Si te mueres por saber quien es ese "capitán" que le gusta a Krystal, he aquí una probadita. Y si, para mi eres popular pues ya te había visto por ahí desde hace tiempo antes de que publicara esta historia… ¿O era la de Chopper? Ya ni me acuerdo :c Los que somos acuarios somos la onda, fin de la discusión. **

**Susane. : ¡Yeii! ¡Gracias! ;D**

**Nao-K: Oh, muchas gracias :3 No te preocupes, aun no he excluido a Sabo del todo… vamos, el primer amor nunca se olvida. Además de que el rubio es mi segundo personaje masculino favorito, no pienso eliminarlo así tan fácil. Falta solo un capitulo para el rencuentro con Ace o Luffy así que estate atenta. **

**MichiShisui: Si… el buen Marco con sus consejos de amor, ¿De donde los ha aprendido? ¿Acaso tu…? -la mira sospechosamente- bueno, el punto es que él si sabe de estas cosas. ¿Tomas? Bah, ese tipo desde un inicio supe que no sería un chico bueno ni aun poniéndole un papel poco irrelevante. Por ultimo, Krystal era una niña dependiente y aun lo es aunque casi no lo parezca… en realidad muchas personas somos así, necesitamos de alguien para seguir adelante cosa que a veces es mala idea y trae consecuencias, como las que verá ella después. **

**Y a los silenciosos del mal que de seguro me extrañaron… ¿Nadie? Bueno, en realidad yo si los extrañe a ustedes y gracias a aquellos que leen la historia aun. **

**Sin mas sentimentalismos…**

**¡Comenzamos!**

Mirando hacia el cielo, lo pudo recordar. Hace meses y casi el año que no estaba en su mente. Después de haber visto la recompensa de Luffy hace poco, su duda por saber cuanto había cambiado surgió instantáneamente, ¿Qué tanto había cambiado Ace?

No eran pocos los recuerdos que tenia de él pero con el tiempo se volvieron algo borrosos. Solo quedaban las leves sonrisas al pensar en las simples tonterías de niños que realizaron en el pasado, las estupideces del tierno Luffy, los regaños del amargado de Ace y la amabilidad de su primer amor difunto, Sabo.

Mientras tanto, Mitch sacó de uno de sus bolsillos unas llaves y sonrió al encontrar la indicada, solo faltaba el vehículo. Al no escuchar que lo seguían, se dio la media vuelta para ver una castaña quien veía torpemente el cielo.

-Genial…- susurró para después soplarle a su flequillo. –Ahora se le ocurre entrar en el estado "cerebro apagado".

-"Me pregunto si ellos zarparon juntos, aunque lo dudo mucho…"- pensó la chica torpemente mientras entrecerraba los ojos a causa del sol.

-¿Hola? ¿Tierra Krystal?- Mitch pasó su mano numerosas veces delante del rostro de la joven.

Cuando reaccionó, la chica solo movió sus ojos para mirarlo mas no bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó seriamente.

Mitch hizo una mueca incomoda, lo que acababa de hacer Krystal fue sumamente tenebroso para él.

-¿Qué tanto te detiene?- preguntó incómodamente. -¿Acaso quieres que el sol te haga huevo frito los ojos?

-Lo lamento- bajó la mirada y lo miró sonrojada. –Estaba pensando en unas cosas.

Mitch sonrió ampliamente mostrándole una sonrisa perfecta a Krystal y negó con la cabeza divertido.

-¿Conoces la lista de crímenes que ha hecho "Ace, puño de fuego"?- preguntó mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

-No, pero ya tengo una idea de lo que ha hecho- respondió. –Robo, delincuencia, una que otra pelea y lo más importante de todo, irse sin pagar de los restaurantes… es tan predecible.

Mitch soltó una risa burlona mientras se peinaba con sus dedos su cabello rojizo.

-Bueno, a todo eso agrégale "Robar corazones de chicas tontas"- aquel comentario no le hizo mucha gracia a Krystal pues frunció el ceño mientras apretaba sus puños.

-¡Oye!- se quejó sonrojado. -¡No es lo que tu piensas!

-¿Ah, no? Bueno, entonces dime la razón por la que quieres su cartel.

-Es personal…

-¿No me dirás?- preguntó algo molesto. –Vamos, Krystal…

-Ya te dije que es personal…- se volvió a sonrojar.

-¡FUERON AMANTES!- la señaló con un dedo mientras ella abría de golpe sus ojos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!

-¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡DESEGURO ERES DE ESAS A QUIENES LES ROMPIÓ EL CORAZÓN Y QUIERES ENTREGARLO A LA MARINA!

Krystal se dio un manotazo en la frente, Si esa fuera la razón… ¿Por qué habría la necesidad de ver su foto si ya lo había visto desde antes?

-¡QUE NO!- negó molesta.

Krystal de un momento a otro sintió como Mitch depositaba sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Anda, cuéntame. Quiero saber que tiene de especial ese pirata- Mitch volvió a sonreír haciendo que Krystal volviera a sonrojarse.

Todas las habitantes de Paladia y en especial Krystal lo admitían, Mitch es un joven que capta la mirada de muchas pues no es una persona poco agraciada, si no todo lo contrario. A veces era el colmo para la chica que se sintiera un poco nerviosa al verlo sonreír pues se distraía en las pequeñas arrugas que se le formaban alrededor de esa dentadura blanca. Haga lo que haga el capitán, él y su amiga sabían perfectamente que para la joven no había nadie más que el mejor amigo de este.

-Mitch… te vuelvo a repetir que no es lo que tu piensas- la chica miró hacia otro lado mientras el capitán aun le fijaba la mirada.

-No mientas- le apretó los hombros.

-Bueno… es pecoso- respondió aun mas sonrojada mientras miraba hacia el suelo. No tuvo de otra, respondió con lo primero que se le ocurrió, esa respuesta no era algo de otro mundo pues años atrás siempre la utilizaba.

-Y yo nací ayer- comentó burlonamente.

-Es la verdad, solo recuerdo que era pecoso…

-Con que ya lo conoces desde hace tiempo ¿Eh?- la liberó de su agarre y después le susurró al oído. –Picarona.

-¡MITCH!- Krystal lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, odiaba que hiciera eso. Odiaba la actitud coqueta de su amigo.

-Ok ok, dejare de hacer eso porque puño de fuego me puede carbonizar- volvió a bromear.

-¡No eres de mi agrado!- gritó sonrojada para después sacarle la lengua y darle la espalda… otra vez.

Desde que la conocía, su actitud no había cambiado del todo. Ante los ojos de Mitch, Krystal seguía siendo infantil en algunas ocasiones… bueno, en realidad cuando solo peleaban cosa que casi no ocurría pues no se veían seguido.

-¿Sabes?... Si el señorito perfección nos escuchara en estos momentos, nos mataría a ambos.

-¡¿Y…Y a mi porque?!- la castaña abrió de golpe sus ojos como símbolo de miedo y volteó a verlo.

-Porque quieres una foto de Portgas D. Ace, uno de sus mayores enemigos.

-¡¿Lo conoce?!- preguntó un tanto emocionada y asustada.

-No, pero cualquiera que esté en la tripulación de Shirohige y peor aun, que sea comandante de alguna de sus divisiones… - guardó silenció y giró sus ojos mientras hacia una mueca. Trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. –Digamos que por motivos personales son enemigos y no quiero referirme a que él es parte de la marina y Portgas es un pirata.

-No comprendo- la chica cruzó sus brazos e inclinó su cabeza. -¿Quién es Shirohige?

Mitch negó con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

-Él mismo es el indicado para que te cuente todo, yo ya te dije más que suficiente- le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. -¡Andando, se hace tarde!

-¡Oi, espera!- ella se fue corriendo tras del capitán.

A lo lejos, Krystal visualizó un vehículo un tanto extraño para sus ojos. Sabia que a Mitch le encantaba resaltar entre los demás como personalidad, apariencia y en cierta forma material pero… ¡¿Esto?!

-"Y aun me pregunto porque a Mitch le encanta traer juguetes nuevos…"- pensó mientras veía como su amigo se subía emocionado a su transporte.

El vehículo parecía ser una motocicleta corriente a simple vista pero al mirarla hacia abajo, se apreciaba que no tenía ninguna especie de rueda. No sabia como explicar la forma en la que se movería pues no se le ocurría nada.

-¡Sube! ¡Te encantara!- la animó sonriente.

Que mas daba, no podía decirle que no pues ya le iba a hacer el favor de llevarla a su hogar. Con cuidado, Krystal se sentó detrás de él y sujetó la ancha cintura de Mitch con mucha vergüenza.

-Siéntete suertuda pues eres la primera chica en sentarse en esta preciosura…- le comentó mientras introducía la llave correspondiente.

-De muchas…- susurró la chica.

Mitch se detuvo en seco, miró hacia atrás e hizo una mueca.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó inseguro.

Krystal lo miró avergonzada, la había escuchado. Viéndole todas las virtudes que tenia Mitch, cargaba un lado oscuro muy molesto para la castaña… no era un secreto entre muchos que el capitán aprovechaba su belleza entre las mujeres. Mujeriego en pocas palabras.

-Nada- negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo…- miró nuevamente hacia enfrente. –Sujétate.

Mitch encendió el motor e hizo que la motocicleta se moviera.

-"Con que se eleva con aire… o eso quiero pensar"- dedujo la chica al mirar como un leve humo levantaba polvo debajo de ellos.

**Base Marine G-2**

Cerca de Paladia, se ubica la Base Marine G-2, el lugar donde residen y entrenan los marines y sus aspirantes para ese cargo originarios del país de las piedras preciosas. La base es actualmente dirigida por el Vicealmirante Comil. Es aquí donde Mitch y el interés amoroso de Krystal han entrenado tantos años.

**Oficina de Comil**

Ya llevaba menos de los cinco minutos esperando al capitán encargado de la misión especial que mandó a realizar, amaba la puntualidad y sabia que el chico no lo dejaría esperando.

Sentado en su largo escritorio, se encontraba Comil jugando con una pluma mientras contaba los segundos que pasaban. El Vicealmirante se trataba de un hombre de gran complexión, cabello rubio claro en forma de melena aunque con una calva en medio de la cabeza. Bigote delgado y labios gruesos.

Su oficina como su escritorio estaban decorados de una manera elegante, impecable en pocas palabras. Común entre encargados de alguna base.

Cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, dio un salto de sorpresa, acomodó la pluma en su lugar, se acomodó su traje y por ultimo, se levantó de su asiento para ponerse en una postura firme.

-¡Adelante!- ordenó.

Rápidamente la puerta de su oficina se abrió para revelar un joven pelinegro.

-¡Señor!- saludó con una postura firme mientras realizaba un saludo militar. –Lamento la tardanza, hubo algunos percances en el camino.

Comil le indicó con una mano que cerrara la puerta y después lo invitó a sentarse en la silla que tenia frente a su escritorio. Cuando tomó asiento junto con él, el vicealmirante lo observó unos segundos.

Su cabello era negro, algo largó y portaba un flequillo que acomodaba a un lado. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y su piel blanca cual porcelana. Era un poco más o menos atractivo que el mismo Mitch. Ahora le quedaba claro porque el joven pedía misiones que no involucraban mujeres, debía ser muy acosado por ellas.

-Dame tu reporte-ordenó mientras se sentaba.

-Misión cumplida, todos los piratas se dirigen ahora mismo a Impel Down- respondió seriamente. –Y como prometí, nos tomó solo dos días en derrotarlos.

Comil se quedó boquiabierto, solo le pidió al capitán que tenia enfrente en esos momentos atrapar una tripulación pirata que estaban causando alboroto cerca de Paladia, el chico se puso de necio prometiendo que lo conseguiría en menos de tres días y lo mas sorprendente fue que cumplió.

-¡ESO ES MARAVILLOSO!- se levantó de su silla y golpeó el escritorio. -¡MAGNIFICO!

-Gracias…- se limitó a mostrar emoción alguna pero mostró una media sonrisa.

-Después de esto, puedes seguir a tu amigo Mitchie y tomar tu temporada vacacional- comentó emocionado.

-¿Mitchie?- preguntó incomodo. –Lo lamento pero volveré a rechazar esa oferta.

-¡¿De nuevo?!- ahora fue Comil quien preguntó con cierta inconformidad. -¡¿Qué no piensas descansar unos días después de esto?!

-Señor, no requiero de vacaciones pues no estoy cansado. Además, ya le dije que mi inicio vacacional ya tiene fecha dentro de unos días.

Comil no le quedó de otra que aceptar el rechazo del joven, no le andaría rogando.

-Bueno bueno, no me gusta insistir- negó con la cabeza. –Pero, ¿Habrá una respuesta si pregunto por qué?

El chico encogió sus hombros mientras hacia una mueca, en realidad no había mucho que explicar.

-Digamos que soy una persona que le gusta el trabajo, es satisfactorio atrapar piratas.

Comil juntó sus manos y recargó los codos en el escritorio para usar su par para apoyar su barbilla, esto era muy interesante… tenia que saber mas.

-Muchacho, ¿No tratas de decirme que no hay nadie esperándote en Paladia?

El chico negó con la cabeza, su reacción fue neutra, seca y fría. No le importó en lo más mínimo esa pregunta.

-Tome como quiera esta respuesta: en Paladia solo conozco a dos personas. Y está Mitch claro, pero si lo tomamos en cuanta por su periodo vacacional.

-¿Dos personas? Interesante, ¿Y como se llaman?- Comil preguntó aun mas curioso.

El joven lo miró incomodo, comenzaba a sospechar que el vicealmirante deseaba saber algo en concreto.

-Señor, ¿Este es un interrogatorio?- preguntó seriamente.

-¡Pero claro que no!- respondió rápidamente mientras sacaba por debajo de su escritorio dos vasos medianos de cristal y después una botella color amarillo mostaza. –Solo es una pequeña charla entre hombres, me gustaría saber algo mas del capitán estrella.

-¿Estrella?- preguntó neutro. –Pero que alagador…- susurró sarcásticamente.

Comil comenzó a servir el extraño líquido hasta la mitad de cada vaso. Al terminar, le pasó uno al capitán.

-Espero que te guste, solo lo sirvo en ocasiones especiales… ¡Y esta es una de ellas!

Antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida, el chico miró con detalle el líquido que era de un color rojo sangre y después lo alzó un poco para que la luz de la ventana que iluminaba el lugar mostrara de otro tono la bebida la cual se transformó en un rojo cereza.

-Es un lindo vaso, ¿No?- preguntó Comil al ver a su compañero. –Hecho con el mejor "cristal" de Paladia.

El chico abrió de golpe sus ojos y después movió sus ojos para ver de forma macabra a Comil el cual se asustó. ¿Acaso era el único que hacia esa acción tan macabra? La respuesta era no, alguien más también la hacia.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el vicealmirante extrañado.

El joven bajó la mirada y su rostro se mostró aun más frio que antes.

-Ahora entiendo todo. ¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó muy serio.

-¿De que hablas, muchacho?

-Señor, remarcó "cristal" en su comentario. Ambos sabemos de quien estamos hablando.

-¡Ne ka ka ka!- Comil soltó una carcajada y después se limpió una lagrima que había surgido. -¡En verdad eres asombroso, muchacho! ¡No pensé que captaras tan rápido!- le dio un gran tragó a su bebida y al terminarla se limpió con su manga los restos de esta.

-"Patético, usted mismo lo hizo ver obvio"- pensó harto el capitán.

-No ha respondido a mi pregunta- insistió el chico.

Comil siguió riendo y con cierta lentitud abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un paquete de cartas siendo sujetadas por una cuerda. Una vez que se calmó se las pasó.

-La señorita Krystal te ha estado escribiendo pero como estabas de misión en misión, te las he guardado- el chico miró el paquete por unos segundos y tardó algo mas de tiempo en tomarlo.

-Pensé que solo Moda me escribía, no pensé que Krystal…

-Deben ser unas fieles admiradoras tuyas, ¿No es así?

Por suerte, Comil no sabía de quien demonios estaba hablando. Moda ante los ojos del chico aun era una niña y Krystal… bueno, eso era otro caso.

-Señor, no me gusta dar explicaciones pero le aclarare algo: Moda es una niña la cual he cuidado por algunos años pues sus padres también trabajan en la base y no pueden atenderla.

-¿Y la señorita…?

-Ella es una chica que conozco desde la infancia, es muy amiga de Mitch- respondió cortante.

-Oh, entiendo…- Comil comenzó a sospechar que mostrarle el paquete al capitán no había sido muy buena idea del todo. -¿No has considerado tomar tu periodo vacacional para darles una vuelta?

El otro no respondió se levantó de su silla, tomó su paquete y miró fríamente al vicealmirante.

\- Señor, tengo que retirarme. Moda no debió ser la única que recibió respuesta de sus cartas- hizo su saludo militar. -¡Tenga un día, señor!- rápidamente se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina con cierta prisa.

Una vez solo, Comil giró su silla para darle la espalda a la puerta mientras comenzaba a analizar algunas cosas. ¿Por qué parecía molestarle al chico la idea de hablar de esa señorita? Y con esto llegó a la misma conclusión que decía al ver al joven.

-Es idéntico a su padre en su juventud viéndolo en ciertos aspectos- sonrió. –Es una lastima que él no lo quiere aceptar.

**Paladia **

**Villa Esmeralda**

Elena y Moda ya llevaban algún tiempo esperando alguna señal de Krystal pero aun no tenían noticias de ella. La mujer mayor no estaba tan alterada como la mas joven pero al solo ver a la rubia, una pizca de preocupación aumentaba cada vez mas. Ambas féminas no se habían movido de sus lugares pues después de haber desayunado y lavar los platos, seguían sentadas en las sillas del comedor.

-Vamos Moda, ya te dije que Krystal sabe cuidarse sola. Además, estoy segura que debió encontrarse con Mitch y deben estar juntos.

Moda miró a la mujer y después le dedico una sonrisa.

-Tal vez tiene razón, Elena-sama, aunque yo pienso que…- de pronto una serie de ruiditos que provenían de la ventana más cercana detuvieron a Moda asustándola en el proceso.

Moda dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia la ventana y descubrió que una gaviota mensajera estaba llamándolas dándole golpecitos con su pico el al vidrio.

-¡Pero que oportuno!- gritó Elena mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la ventana.

En cuanto la abrió, le deposito una moneda al ave junto con un dulce que sacó de su mandil. El ave amablemente le cedió la carta y después se fue volando de ahí.

La mujer abrió el sobre y leyó con detalle el contenido de este. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro y después miró a una atenta Moda.

-¿Alguna vez imaginaste que mis postres llegaran tan lejos?- Moda sonrió y negó con la cabeza. –Me han enviado un pedido enorme pero desde otro país, según lo escrito…- checó nuevamente el contenido. –El lugar está a una semana de aquí.

-¡¿Y de donde es el pedido?! ¡¿Qué le han pedido?!- preguntó emocionada Moda.

Elena sonrió y después volvió a guardar la hoja en el sobre.

-Esperemos a Krystal y les explicare a ambas.

-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO ELENA-SAMA!- se quejó la rubia mientras la mujer reía alegremente.

**A kilómetros de ahí, rumbo a Arabasta**

-Con que buscas a ese traidor…- comentó el viejo vendedor. –Lamento no poderte ayudar pues ningún hombre me ha comprado en estos últimos días además que no sabría reconocerlo si me lo describieras pues mi memoria es mala.

-Descuide, lo comprendo- respondió Ace amablemente.

-¿Y cual es tu siguiente destino?- preguntó mientras le pasaba el ultimo sándwich al pecoso. Desde que comenzaron a hablar, el hombre le regalo al chico una que otra bola de arroz y cuando estas se terminaron… lo sándwiches comenzaron. ¿Para que quería guardar comida que podía podrirse a la mañana siguiente?

Ace le dio una mordida al sándwich y comenzó a masticar. En cuanto se paso lo procesado, respondió.

-Arabasta- respondió mientras volvía a morder.

-¿Arabasta?- preguntó algo sorprendido por lo que Ace solo asistió con la cabeza. –He escuchado varias veces ese nombre mas no se me ocurrió que fuera un lugar o mas bien no lo había analizado.

-Si, es un país que no queda muy lejos de aquí- revisó su log pose para confirmar que se dirigía hacia la dirección correcta. –Ahí me reuniré con mi hermano menor en siete días.

-¿Siete días?- Ace miró extrañado al hombre mientras aun tenía el sándwich en la boca. Ya se estaba dando cuenta que este hombre tenia la costumbre de repetir algo que el pecoso acababa de decir. –Bueno, espero que encuentres a tu hermano y algo mas- trató de no mencionar el nombre del traidor pues no quería incomodar al chico.

-No se preocupe, lo hare- sonrió.

El hombre negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía tiernamente al chico pues le regalo una gran sonrisa decorada con migajas de pan.

**Paladia**

**Trayecto: Centro de la ciudad – Villa Esmeralda**

Mientras el vehículo avanzaba, Krystal quien iba abrazada de la cintura de Mitch recostó la cabeza en la espalda de este mientras disfrutaba de los verdes paisajes y el cálido viento que la despeinaba. El paseo le brindaba una satisfactoria sensación de adrenalina y libertad, no quería que eso terminara.

-¡¿OCURRE ALGO?!- preguntó Mitch sin despegar la mirada hacia enfrente.

Krystal despegó avergonzada la cabeza de la espalda del chico y después se apartó los mechones castaños que se pegaban a su rostro por culpa del aire.

-¡NADA! ¡SOLO PENSABA!- respondió rápidamente.

-¡YA CASI LLEGAMOS!- le informó mientras la chica se desanimaba, en verdad no quería que se detuviera.

-¡¿PODRÍAS DAR OTRA VUELTA?!- preguntó de golpe pues la vergüenza no la dejaba en paz.

Mitch soltó la carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-¡LO LAMENTO SEÑORITA, EN OTRA OCASIÓN SERÁ!- tras esa respuesta, Krystal volvió a acomodarse en la espalda de Mitch mientras veía que los pastizales con ganados vacunos comenzaban, faltaba poco para llegar.

Minutos después, la pareja llegó al hogar de la chica, Mitch estacionó la motocicleta y ambos bajaron.

-¡Hogar dulce hogar!- gritó Mitch mientras se subía sus goggles.

Krystal sonrió y se acercó a la cerca blanca para después abrir la puerta, en cuanto se escuchó la campanilla, un grito asustó a la pareja.

-¡KRYSTAL-CHAN!- la castaña miró hacia enfrente y vio a Moda asomada desde la ventana de la cocina.

-¡OI, MODA!- la saludó emocionada mientras Mitch se ponía a su izquierda. No lo negaba, solo la había saludado así porque sabía que la rubia tendría algo que contarle sobre su capitán.

-¡ELENA-SAMA TIENE ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE CONTARTE!- Mitch visualizó a Moda y negó con la cabeza, esa chica siempre lo hacia desesperarse. -¡Y YO TAMBIEN!

-Krystal…- la llamó Mitch susurrando mientras seguía viendo a Moda. -¿No crees que…?- en cuanto volteó a ver a la castaña, se percató que ella ya no estaba a su derecha. Alzó la mirada y vio a la joven correr hacia su casa a toda velocidad. –Mujeres, siempre tan apuradas…- susurró divertido mientras caminaba hacia la residencia.

En cuanto llegó hasta la entrada, Krystal se detuvo para respirar un poco y segundos después entró a su hogar. Rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina y lo primero que visualizó fue a su abuela sentada frente a la mesa del comedor con una taza de porcelana y una gran sonrisa pero antes de que la saludara, Moda llegó rápidamente y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡KRYSTAL-CHAN! ¡NOS TENIAS PREOCUPADAS!- gritó mientras apretaba aun mas fuerte a la castaña y la joven volteaba a ver a su abuela pidiéndole así que la salvara de la rubia.

-Si querida, estábamos algo preocupadas por ti- agregó la mujer divertida. –Moda, ¿Podrías soltar a mi nieta? La necesito en estos momentos.

Moda rápidamente soltó rápidamente a Krystal y la castaña le dirigió la mirada a su abuela.

-¿Dónde habías estado?- preguntó la mujer neutral de hecho, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Krystal giró sus ojos y se rascó la nuca.

-Fui a entregar algunos pedidos…- miró a su abuela pero al ver que tal vez no le había creído agregó la parte penosa. –Pero en la última parada me quedé dormida.

-¿Dormida dices?- preguntó asustada la mujer.

-Si… me quede dormida en Pasta Lake.

-Fiu ha ha ha- la mujer comenzó a reír mientras Moda evitaba no seguirle los pasos por lo que se estaba mordiendo un labio.

-¿Que es lo que les parece tan gracioso?- Mitch apareció detrás de Krystal de un segundo a otro haciendo que la abuela de esta guardara silencio y Moda borrara su sonrisa.

-¡Mitch! ¡Pensé que te irías!- comentó asustada Krystal.

-Solamente pasaba para comprobar que todo estuviera bien antes de irme…- respondió sonriente mientras se peinaba sus cabellos.

-Si, las cosas están muy bien. Gracias por la molestia- respondió Moda mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-¡Moda!- le llamó la atención Krystal. –Oi Mitch, Moda no quiso…

-Descuida, no es nada…- negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. –De todas maneras, yo ya estaba a punto de irme.

-Oh Mitch-kun, puedes quedarte si gustas- intervino Elena tratando de solucionar el daño.

-No se preocupe Elena-san, no quiero ser una molestia.

-No lo eres querido, puedes quedarte para que tu también te enteres de esto…- la mujer tomó de la mesa un sobre abierto y se lo mostró a la pareja.

-¿Un sobre?- preguntó confundida Krystal.

-¡Es un pedido grande, Krystal-chan!- le informó emocionada Moda.

-¡¿Un pedido?!- preguntó la joven emocionada mientras Mitch se asustaba.

-¿Y que tiene de especial que sea un pedido?- preguntó seriamente el chico. -¿No están acostumbradas ya a eso?

Moda lo miró irritada y después suspiró.

-Veras, los pedidos normalmente los hacen por Den Den Mushi o si no por comunicados y si mandaron uno por sobre quiere decir que no es de Paladia el pedido- le explicó mientras el otro asistía con la cabeza.

-¡Eso es genial!- le sujetó los hombros a Krystal mientras la chica sonreía emocionada.

-Esperen un segundo…- interrumpió Elena. –Aun no he dicho de donde es…

-¡¿Y que esperas?! ¡Dilo antes de que me de un ataque!- respondió Krystal quien aun no se soltaba del agarre de Mitch.

Elena miró al trio emocionado, bueno… Mitch no tanto pero fingía tenerlo y después sonrió.

-Arabasta- respondió aun más sonriente.

-¿A-Arabasta?- preguntó confundida Newlove. -¿Dónde demonios queda eso?

**Horas después en la Base Marine G-2 **

El mismo capitán que había dado su reporte a Comil se encontraba encerrado en una habitación donde solo había una cama arreglada, un escritorio que estaba siendo utilizado por él y una lámpara que iluminaba este.

Con algo de dificultad, el joven capitán se encontraba escribiendo con una pluma una carta o más bien la respuesta a las numerosas cartas que cierta persona le había mandado.

Tras ver el comienzo de su respuesta, tomó la hoja, la hizo bolita y la aventó al suelo donde otras bolitas se localizaban. Llevaba más de doce intentos de respuesta.

-No debería tomarme la molestia de responderle- susurró irritado mientras sacaba una nueva hoja en blanco. –Ella misma sabe lo ocupado que he estado…

Colocó la pluma sobre la nueva hoja y se quedó unos segundos congelado mientras pensaba.

-No puedo creer que haga esto…- susurró molesto.

**Paladia**

**Villa Esmeralda**

**Casi al anochecer**

Dentro de la casa donde residía Krystal, se encontraba Elena junto con otra joven que aparentaba ser casi de la edad de su nieta sentadas en la mesa del comedor. Al parecer necesitaba transporte para llevar el pedido hasta Arabasta y esa joven era su salvación pues tenía un barco mediano a su disposición gracias a su padre.

-Entonces Ari-chan, ¿Aceptas?- preguntó la mujer mayor mientras la otra tomaba de una taza de porcelana.

-Claro que si Elena-sama y créame que no hay necesidad de que me pague pues también me interesa ir a Arabasta- respondió sonriendo.

Ari es una chica de diecinueve años, un año mayor que Krystal. Sus facciones eran poco comunes en Paladia como las de Newlove puesto que tampoco había nacido ahí. Su cabello era largo de un color escabeche y luces azules, ojos color avellana y piel ligeramente bronceada.

La joven ya era muy conocida en Paladia además de ser popular por aquellos lugares, era la mejor amiga de Krystal desde que la castaña había cumplido los dieciséis años. Elena nunca supo como se conocieron pero lo que si sabia es que su relación era unida pero distante a la vez por causa del trabajo de su nieta.

-¿Y donde está Krystal? Recuerde que vine a buscarla esta mañana y no estaba- preguntó mientras miraba alrededor y dejaba su taza en la mesa. –Además de que ya la hemos esperado bastante, tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer y si comenzamos a movernos desde ahora…- giró sus ojos. –Acabaremos un poco mas tarde de lo que planeamos, tal vez terminemos a media noche. Suficiente tiempo para organizar nuestras pertenencias y dormir un poco.

-¡Vaya Ari-chan! ¡Si que tienes mala suerte con mi nieta!- comentó Elena burlonamente mientras la chica se sorprendía pues parecía que no le había puesto atención del todo. –Después de que te fuiste, llegó Moda y después Mitch-kun…

-¡¿Mitch está aquí?!- preguntó sorprendida mientras la mujer asistía con la cabeza. -¡¿Cuándo llegó?!

-Hoy por la mañana.

-Ya veo, ¿Qué sucedió después de la llegada de Mitch?

-Ah si, Mitch-kun vino a buscar a Krystal y al ver que no estaba al parecer se fue a buscarla. Media hora después ambos llegaron, les expliqué lo del pedido, él se despidió de nosotras y por ultimo mi nieta se fue con Moda y desde entonces no la he visto.

-¡¿Desde la mañana hasta estas horas no la ha visto?!- preguntó asustada. -¡¿Y no le preocupa en donde estará Krystal?!

Elena la miró sorprendida, ¿Acaso la demasiada confianza que le tenia a Krystal era un aspecto malo de ella?

-Bueno yo…

-Discúlpeme, no quise ser grosera- Ari negó con la cabeza. – ¿Le molestaría si uso su den den mushi para averiguar si está con Moda?

-Adelante…- asistió la mujer.

Ari se levantó de su asiento y salió de la cocina. Con algo de preocupación, Elena volteó a ver a la ventana que tenia a su derecha, ahora que lo recordaba… si valía la pena alterarse un poco por Krystal, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

-¡Es cierto! ¡Hoy se cumple otro año!- miró hacia la dirección en la que se había ido la pelinegra.

De un segundo a otro apareció Ari con el rostro pálido, con eso decía todo.

-Kris no está con Moda desde hace unas horas- le informó preocupada.

-Ari-chan, hoy se cumple otro año desde que murió su amigo Sabo- respondió triste. –Krystal lo ha superado pero en estas fechas siempre se aparta de mí y no regresa hasta la noche.

-¡¿Dijo Sabo?! ¡Rayos, ella me lo comentó ayer!- se tocó la frente mientras giraba sus ojos. -¡Tengo que ir a buscarla, si se atrasa mas no tendremos tiempo para casi nada!

Elena se levantó de su asiento y miró aun mas preocupada a Ari.

-Ari-chan, por favor no le recuerdes lo sucedido con Sabo… si deseas preguntarle hazlo como si supieses lo que pasó con él. Por favor, ya tuvo bastante con lo de su padre, lo de sus amigos y con lo de mi hija.

La chica miró asustada a la mujer pero después asistió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la entrada. Lo bueno de este caso es que sabia a la perfección la historia de Sabo por lo que no habría mucho problema con ello.

-Iré a buscarla desde el centro, ya le informe a Moda que yo iría a buscarla y que se estuviese atenta. Haga lo mismo por favor…- Elena asistió con la cabeza. –Mientras tanto, aliste las cosas para mañana, será una larga semana y el pedido es grande. En cuanto vuelva con Krystal, ambas llevaremos las cosas al barco.

-Me parece bien, pero ten cuidado- Ari asistió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo de ahí.

**Mientras tanto con Ace…**

Una vez de que se había despedido de su nuevo amigo, el pecoso puso a andar su striker gracias a sus poderes y siguió adelante. En cuanto vio que no tardaba en anochecer y al no ver una isla cerca, optó por detenerse en medio del agua y sentarse sobre la balsa. Si seguía adelante hasta que anocheciera, las llamas del motor lo delatarían ante cualquier pirata. No era que no quisiera pelear pues eso era lo que mas le fascinaba si no que no le gustaba la idea de pelear con el estomago casi vacío, esos sándwiches no lo llenaron del todo. Además, quería un tiempo para pensar.

-Un año mas…- susurró sonriendo mientras veía la puesta del sol. –Quien diría que de los tres tu fuiste el primero en salir- comentó mientras se llevaba una mano a su sombrero. –Primero tu, después yo y por ultimo Luffy.

Una brisa cálida le refrescó un poco la memoria, no la había mencionado pues no estaba dentro de su grupo oficial pero tenia que ser justo.

-Tienes razón, corrijo…primero tu, después la tonta esa, yo y por ultimo Luffy- soltó una risita. –En cuanto encuentre a Luffy le preguntare por ella, debe de saber algo por Makino. O en dado caso que no, esperare hasta matar a ese bastardo para ir yo mismo hasta donde vive…- levantó la mirada mientras borraba su sonrisa. –Si pudiera recordar a que isla se había ido a vivir…

**Isla Paladia**

**A orillas de la Villa Esmeralda**

Krystal quien se encontraba sentada sobre la cálida arena, miraba fijamente la puesta de sol mientras pensaba en Sabo. Ahora solo pensaba en él una vez al año y precisamente el día que había muerto.

-Aunque ya es demasiado tarde…- comenzó a susurrar mientras sonreía. –Te agradezco que te hayas ido sin mi pues de esa forma no me había vuelto tan amiga de Ace y Luffy… mucho menos no había hecho mas amigo y me hubiera vuelto a enamorar- se sonrojó por lo ultimo.

Con cierto cariño comenzó a dibujar en la arena.

-Prometo que algún día escapare de aquí e iré a buscar a los demás… no me importa si tengo que hacerme una pirata para lograrlo. Quiero ser libre, libre de la rutina y conocer que más allá de Paladia.

-¡Con que aquí estabas!- la asustó el grito de una chica por lo que se quedó congelada unos segundos. – ¡¿Me has escuchado?!

-"Pobre Ari, debió ofrecerse a venirme a buscar. Me sorprende que este año no ha sido Moda…"- pensó mientras sonreía.

-¡Perfectamente!- respondió Krystal mientras alzaba la mirada.

**Continuara…**

**¿Y bien? ¿Están listos para partir hacia Arabasta? Ya muchos ya se están dando una idea de que va suceder ¿Verdad? Pues déjenme decirles algo: "No todo lo que imaginan va a pasar" ya verán porque, pero dejando eso… ¡Veremos un gran rencuentro y será algo tierno y extraño a la vez! También se mostraran algunas relaciones importantes dentro de la historia **

**Antes de despedirme, me gustaría comentarles que ya tengo página de Facebook y que ahora ya publicare mas contenido de One Piece a la página. No he tenido mucha oportunidad de actualizarla pues mis fics se interponen y solamente se los había notificado a los lectores de "La aventura de Chopper a través del espejo" sobre la pagina.**

**¿Cómo llegar hasta ella? Simple, pueden escribir en el buscador de Facebook "Love Stories On My Mind" o simplemente entrar a mi perfil de esta pagina y dar click en el enlace "Pagina de Facebook :)"**

**Me gustaría comentarles que si desean mandar mensajes, mándelos a la pagina pues comente eso pero los lectores siguen mandándolas por aquí T.T… pueden continuar mandándolos por aquí si gustan pero para mi seria mas cómodo por Facebook (bueno, se respeta si quieren seguir con la incógnita de su identidad es por eso que aun acepto los PM). **

**Ahora si, eso ha sido todo por hoy. ¡Gracias por la espera y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola mis amores! Les vengo con la noticia que ya estrenamos nueva portada del fic y gracias a MichiShisui quien fue la que se tomó la molestia de dibujar a Ace y a Krystal, ¿No les parece linda? Pues a mi me encantó en verdad pues se aproximó lo bastante a la tonta esa como la llama el pecoso. Si alguien también es bueno dibujando, no dude algún día en mostrarme sus dibujos ;) **

**Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

**MichiShisui: Y Mitch también te adora (él ama a todas las mujeres al igual que Sanji, pero él no es tan caballeroso como el rubio). Gracias, no pensé que los personajes fueran tan "monos" pero si tu lo dices…**

**LADI JUPITER: Créeme, a Ace no le gustará nada al ver la competencia que tiene, pero por ahora no lo verá aun… espero que disfrutes el capitulo.**

**Kai3d2y: Lamento a veces tardar, pero es que la inspiración viene y se va horriblemente. Espero que te guste el capitulo pues hay algunas cosas que te serán interesantes (eso espero).**

**Trafalgar D. Giselle: ¡Gracias, tu review hizo que Ace cayera a otro hoyo y Krystal le naciera regalarte la mejor manzana que tiene! Sí, creo que el tema de Tom fue muy inesperado, pero no me arrepiento haberlo escrito. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí :)**

**lili10: ¡Muchas gracias y he aquí el capítulo! ¡Gracias por esperar! :)**

**MissMonkeyD: Perdón por la tardanza, prometo ya no alejarme tanto. He aquí uno de los reencuentros que habrá. **

**Estercreacuadros: ¡Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que te gusta! Espero que disfrutes la actualización.**

**Y a los silenciosos del mal, no dejan reviews, pero las visitas cada vez van en aumento y eso me alegra mucho. Bueno, creo que no tengo más que decir así que…**

**Aclaración: En alguna parte del capítulo para no repetir tanto el "mientras tanto con…" y "regresando con…" he puesto el nombre del personaje de quien nos ubicamos.**

**¡Comenzamos!**

**Cinco días después…**

El mar, uno de los muchos lugares perfectos para relajarse y mejor aun, para iniciar una aventura. El sonido de las olas, el canto de algunas aves, el olor a agua salada y entre algunas cosas mas siempre hacen un paisaje hermoso. ¿Qué podría romper esta relajante imagen?

-¡PORFAVOR, QUE YA PARE ESTO!- gritó enfadada una chica.

Dentro del solitario paisaje se encontraba un pequeño barco el cual no llamaba mucho la atención pues no era lujoso ni llevaba una bandera pirata, simplemente era común y corriente. En uno de los bordes del mismo, se encontraba una chica apoyada en este con los brazos y cabellera colgando, al parecer no se encontraba muy bien.

-¿Aun no te encuentras bien?- apareció una joven detrás de ella.

-No…-respondió forzosamente mientras se levantaba.

-Oye Kris, tu siempre mencionabas que querías viajar en barco y pues…- antes de que continuara, Krystal ya se encontraba vomitando.

Ari hizo una mueca de asco mientras escuchaba a la castaña quejarse. Lo único que pudo hacer por ella fue tomarle todo el cabello que le fue posible y darle unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-Venga, saca todo- le comentó en tono tierno.

-Gracias…- susurró la otra.

-A la próxima dime que eres muy delicada con estas cosas- comentó malhumorada Ari.

Pasaron los segundos y por fin Krystal se enderezó y se limpió la boca con su antebrazo derecho. Ari por su parte dejó el cabello de su amiga en paz y vio como esta le daba la cara.

-No lo soy- respondió seriamente.

Antes de que la otra le respondiera algo, apareció un joven de anteojos vestido con una camisa hawaiana azul con estampados de flores purpuras y pantalones cortos negros.

\- ¡Krystal-san! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!- preguntó alarmado.

La mencionada volteó a verlo y lo miró con detalle. Lo curioso de la vestimenta del chico es que llevaba consigo una gorra de la marina. Él era un poco más viejo que Ari, tal vez tres o cuatro años mayor que ella. Su cabello era negro y su piel estaba mucho mas bronceada que las de las chicas juntas.

-Si…- respondió mientras se tapaba la boca y cerraba sus ojos como señal que estaba sonriendo.

-¡ME ALEGRA ESCUCHAR ESO!- gritó aliviado. -¡SI LE HUBIERA PASADO ALGO, EL CAPITAN ME HUBIERA MATADO!

-No creo que Mitch sea tan duro- interfirió Ari cruzando sus brazos.

\- ¡¿Bromea?!- respondió preocupado. - ¡Ese chico me superó por la fuerza bruta que tiene! ¡Me mataría al instante!

-Calma calma, explica y sin gritar- le pidió la pelinegra mientras le indicaba con sus manos que se relajara.

El joven asistió con la cabeza, respiró profundamente y exhaló. Una vez listo, comenzó a hablar.

-El capitán fue muy claro y me indicó que si no protegía a Krystal-san con mi vida, me mataría de un puñetazo- al terminar puso una mueca de terror. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien mayor que Mitch le temiera?

La castaña se sonrojó y después se acercó al marine. En cuanto él la miró fijamente, esta pensó mas de dos veces si debía retirarse la mano de su boca o no, pero a fin de cuentas no la retiró.

-Sé que Mitch es un cabeza hueca, pero se preocupa demasiado, dejará de ser sobreprotector hasta que vea que ya no soy una niña- mientras hablaba el marine mostró de una cara asustada a una confundida ¿hablaba en serio?

-Pero Krystal-san…

-O hasta que se case con Mitch- bromeó Ari llevándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amiga.

\- ¿Krystal-san se va a casar con ese patán? - preguntó asustado el teniente. - ¡¿Qué le fue lo que le vio?!

\- ¡¿KRYSTAL-SAN SE CASARÁ CON EL AMANTE DE LAS BRAGAS?!- gritaron algunos marines que se encontraban por ahí. - ¡¿KRYSTAL-SAN AMA QUE LE VEAN LAS BRAGAS?!

\- ¡PERVERTIDOS! - gritó Ari mientras se subía una manga dispuesta a golpearlos, pero antes de que hiciera algo, el mismo teniente le brindó a cada uno un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO! - comenzó a reírse Krystal. –Yo nunca me casaría con un pervertido como Mitch. Aunque…- giró sus ojos y no pudo imaginarse su vida de casada con Mitch.

_**Dentro de la imaginación de Krystal**_

_La joven se encontraba dentro de una bañera relajándose con el cabello recogido y de pronto apareció Mitch detrás de ella._

_\- ¡Cariño, déjame cepillarte la espalda! - Krystal dio un brinco del susto y rápidamente se sumergió hasta por debajo de la nariz para que no la viera desnuda. - ¡Oh vamos, no seas penosa! - ella entrecerró los ojos molesta mientras provocaba burbujas con su boca y estas mismas salieron a la superficie._

_Krystal algo cansada entra a su habitación y se sonroja al extremo al encontrar a un sensual Mitch recostado de lado en la cama de ambos con una rosa en la boca. _

_-Te eftaba efpeando- le dijo mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas._

_La chica por su parte abrió sus ojos como platos, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, salió por la puerta y la cerró lentamente mientras no dejaba de ver a su "esposo"._

_\- ¡POR FAVOR, KRYSTAL! - ahora Mitch se encontraba abrazando una pierna de la castaña mientras esta misma lo arrastraba por el suelo._

_\- ¡NO, MITCH! - gritó molesta mientras miraba hacia adelante. - ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO BEBÉS AHORA!_

_\- ¡YO SI! - gritó casi llorando._

_Krystal se encontraba cocinando para ambos, pero su esposo llegó gritando como de costumbre haciendo que ella pegara un grito del susto._

_\- ¡MIRA LO QUE TE HE COMPRADO, AMORCITO! - Mitch le mostró un conjunto de ropa interior demasiado provocativa. _

_**Fin de la imaginación**_

La castaña negó con la cabeza rápidamente, deseó quitarse la última imagen de la cabeza y una vez tranquila miró al marine.

-En fin, agradéceme que convencí a Mitch en no acompañarnos- comentó aliviada Krystal. -¡¿Te imaginas?! ¡Inventaría sobre una guarda especial para la hora del baño!

\- ¿Acaso él es capaz de hacer algo así? - preguntó curioso. –Digo, ustedes son muy bonitas, pero… ¿Mitch-kun sería capaz de espiarlas en el baño?

Krystal y Ari se miraron mutuamente y sonrojaron bastante por lo que el chico también lo hizo… he ahí su respuesta.

Rápidamente se disculpó por la pregunta llevándose unas carcajadas de parte de las señoritas. Los minutos pasaron tranquilamente, las chicas le informaron al marine sobre el pedido y su progreso en este mientras que el joven les contó un poco más sobre sus horribles experiencias con Mitch y también una que otra broma sobre este.

Mientras el trio charlaba, los demás marines que las acompañaban los cuales eran pocos permanecían limpiando el lugar o simplemente se encontraban encerrados en un solo camarote como si de sardinas se tratasen. ¿La razón? Tenían sumamente prohibido dirigirles la palabra a las chicas a causa de una orden de Mitch. El teniente no metió la mano para defenderlos pues conocía a sus compañeros y sabía que eran algo "groseros", motivo principal de la orden del capitán, además, sabía que ellos no obedecerían del todo.

Poco más de la media hora, el teniente dejó a solas a las chicas para que descansaran un poco más antes de ponerse nuevamente a trabajar. Ambas chicas optaron por recargarse en un borde del barco mientras apreciaban el paisaje.

-Aun no puedo creer que Mitch aceptara no venir con nosotras…- comentó impresionada Ari.

-Bueno, tuve que rogarle- respondió Krystal sin mirarla. –Me sentiría muy incomoda teniéndolo por aquí…

La pelinegra giró sus ojos buscando una la forma de explicarle la situación y después miró sonriente a su amiga.

\- ¡¿Qué acaso no entiendes?!- le golpeó con su codo a un brazo de la castaña mientras esta misma se quejaba. –Mitch jamás dejaría escapar una situación así contigo…

Krystal rápidamente se sobó su brazo, entrecerró sus ojos y miró a Ari.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso, por respeto a Mitch- borró su mirada molesta por una mueca de asco.

\- ¿Y porque no? Ambas sabemos que Mitch siempre te ha querido…

-Sí, ¿Y por qué no? - preguntó un marine que las estaba espiando.

\- ¡Si no es lo suficientemente hombre para usted, Krystal-san! ¡Yo estoy aquí para usted! - añadió otro.

\- ¡¿Y A USTEDES QUIEN LOS INVITÓ?!- les gritó Ari haciendo que ambos se alejaran corriendo de ellas.

Krystal sonrió apenada mientras veía a su amiga calmarse. Una vez así, ambas volvieron a lo suyo.

-No hablemos más sobre ello- habló Krystal. -Al solo pensarlo…- la chica se aferró al borde del barco y comenzó a vomitar de nuevo. Ari rápidamente fue en su ayuda, pero esta vez comenzó a reír.

\- ¡No me digas más, con eso me das a entender todo! - bromeó mientras la otra se quejaba.

Una vez que la castaña terminó, Ari dejó que respirara un poco y continuó.

\- ¿Qué crees que te hubiesen dicho tus amigos piratas si te hubieran visto mareada en un barco? - cruzó sus brazos mientras sonreía.

Esa era una muy buena pregunta, Krystal se dio media vuelta, se limpió la boca y pensó un poco.

-Ambos idiotas se hubieran burlado de mí- respondió sin dudarlo.

La pelinegra deseó ahorrase la pregunta y miró hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, si te sientes mal yo podría continuar el trabajo de hoy…- propuso mientras Krystal sonreía conmovida.

-No te preocupes por ello, tu solo encárgate de los pays de cereza que estaba haciendo- volvió a mostrar sus muecas de asco. –El olor fue lo que me hizo sentirme mal- se tapó su boca.

-De acuerdo- asistió con la cabeza y con un brazo rodeó la espalda de la castaña. –Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer aún, no creí que teníamos que hacer algo para los marines para que nos ayudarán a transportar las cosas.

-Es un buen trato…- añadió Krystal. -Oi Ari, gracias por lo de mi cabello cuando yo…- sonrió ampliamente.

-Si si de nada, pero no vomites sobre mí por favor- ambas comenzaron a reír.

**Horas después en Paladia**

**Casi al anochecer**

**Villa Esmeralda**

\- ¡Que sorpresa que vengas a visitarme, Mitch-kun! - se escuchó la alegre voz de la abuela de Krystal desde afuera de su casa.

Dentro de esta, se encontraba Mitch sentado en la mesa y apoyando sus codos en la misma mientras tenia sus ojos cerrados. Elena por su parte llegó hasta él con una taza de té humeante. En cuanto el chico la olio, abrió sus ojos.

\- ¿Creía que solo me vería si venía a visitar a Krystal? - preguntó sonriente mientras aceptaba la taza.

Minutos después la mujer tomó asiento frente a él y lo miró de forma cariñosa.

-Lo dude por un segundo- sonrió.

Mitch la miró fijamente y encontró los ojos de su amiga en los de su abuela, si que tenían cierto parentesco.

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerle pues no puedo dormir con ella en la mente…- la mujer lo miró preocupado. -¿Krystal le ha dicho algo sobre el regalo que le di?

-No querido, llegó a casa tarde junto con Ari y cuando le mencione de tu regalo, lo tomó y se fue a dormir.

-Ya veo…- susurró mientras bajaba su mirada y apretaba la caliente taza. - ¿Y qué le ha dicho de "Puño de Fuego"?

-¿Perdón?- preguntó confundida.

-¿No le ha mencionado sobre un amigo que tiene que se llama Ace?- alzó su mirada y preguntó seriamente.

Elena giró sus ojos y recordó que ella se lo había mencionado alguna vez, pero fingió torpeza ante Mitch.

-No querido, ¿Es alguien de quien me debo preocupar?- él solo negó con la cabeza y muy decidido se llevó rápidamente la taza a su boca pero torpemente se quemó con el liquido caliente.

Mitch rápidamente se retiró la taza y forzosamente se tragó el té caliente. Elena se levantó rápidamente al ver que el chico se estaba quemando la lengua por lo que le sirvió agua helada en un vaso para después dárselo. Varios minutos él agradeció y volvieron a lo suyo.

-Me alegra mucho que te hayas tomado la molestia de mandar un equipo de hombres para cuidar a mi nieta y a Ari-chan- comentó sonriente.

Mitch hizo una mueca y después respondió forzosamente.

-De hecho, solamente yo iba a ir con ellas, pero Krystal me comentó que no quería tenerme por ahí pues quería que cuidara de usted mientras ella no estaba- Elena se auto señaló apenada mientras él asistía con la cabeza. –Con esto, tuve que convencer a un grupo de compañeros de bajo rango a que las cuidaran en ese barco pues ellos también iban rumbo a Arabasta para hacerle refuerzo al capitán Smoker.

-Oh, entiendo- respondió en tono leve. –Lamento ser una carga, yo sé que quieres a mi nieta y…

-Por favor, Elena-san… no lo diga- negó con la cabeza. –Krystal es y siempre será una amiga muy querida pero ya no la veo con esos ojos.

-Mitch-kun yo…

-No se preocupe, no me incomoda esto- sonrió y después miró la ventana donde había visto anteriormente que Moda se había asomado. –Pero prefiero no hablar de ello, no es un tema del cual me gusta hablar.

Elena miró preocupada la mirada perdida de Mitch, sabia que solo su visita se trataba para saber la reacción de Krystal con su regalo. Pobre chico, sabía que, si le mentía, saldría herido, a fin de cuentas.

**A miles de kilómetros de ahí…**

En una exótica isla sumamente oscura por el anochecer, se encuentra un hombre sosteniendo una hoja frente a una pequeña fogata mientras se escuchaban carcajadas, gritos y voces de varios hombres a unos cuantos metros de su localización.

El fuego iluminaba a la perfección el papel que sostenía, pero mostraba levemente la media sonrisa que dibujó. El trozo que miraba con tranquilidad se trataba de una carta.

"_**Querido hombre sombra, he escrito lo mas rápido que he podido esta carta en cuanto me avisaste sobre esa gaviota-perico que ibas a mandar, es una coincidencia que llegará la misma mañana en la que yo partiré rumbo Arabasta, exactamente hacia Nanohana. ¿Recuerdas los pedidos de mi abuela? Bueno, le han solicitado uno muy grande para un restaurante de ese país. ¡Estoy tan emocionada de por fin salir de Paladia! ¡Ojalá vieras mi cara de emoción! O pensándolo mejor, creo que no sería una buena idea pues te burlarías de mí (como siempre).**_

_**Olvidando eso pues no es tan importante, quería preguntarte: ¿Conoces a Portgas D. Ace? Sé que actualmente es un famoso pirata y todo eso… también te informó que él es el tan famoso "pecoso del mal" que llegue a contarte. Bueno, he encontrado su recompensa, pero esta no tenia su foto y tengo años sin verlo, ¡Ya sabrás como me encuentro por ello!**_

_**Ya que estamos con las identidades, también te informo que el otro idiota cerebro de mono que también te conté se trata de Monkey D. Luffy, quien dice que será el futuro rey de los piratas y no dudo de ello. Me alegra saber que de él si tengo una fotografía.**_

_**Solo te pido que, si llegas a ver la recompensa de Ace, por favor mándamela si te es posible. Y si te lo preguntas, no he tenido noticias del capitán que tanto te cae bien (siendo sarcástica). Me encuentro bien y eso es lo importante. Cuídate mucho donde quiera que estés, siendo pirata, marine o lo que sea… el peligro siempre andará por ahí. "**_

"_**P.D: Dentro del sobre te he puesto la foto que tanto me has pedido". **_

_**-Te quiere, Kris. **_

-Ya sabía que siempre estuviste hablando todo este tiempo de Luffy, boba- se dijo el hombre.

Rápidamente dejó la carta a un lado y buscó en el sobre la foto mencionada. Al encontrarla, la sacó y la observó sonriente.

Se trataba de una infante Krystal sentada sobre un corral de madera y con un fondo de pastizales verdes. La niña se mostraba sumamente sonriente mientras sostenía con ambas manos un sombrero de playa que tenia colocado pues se veía que el viento se lo quería llevar mientras movía sus cortos cabellos. Al darle la vuelta vio en letras cursivas un pequeño texto.

"_Krystal (diez años) en su primer día en Paladia."_

-Creo que no tiene una foto con Luffy- susurró aun mas sonriente. - ¡Qué más da, que tierna se ve! ¡Debe ser la chica más linda de Paladia! - sacó su lado paternal mientras gritaba emocionado.

Un poco lejos de él, se apreciaba una fogata y una multitud rodeando esta. Dos sombras en especial quienes estaban visualizando al hombre de lejos, comenzaron a preocuparse.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrirá al capitán? - preguntó la sombra más grande con voz masculina.

-No lo sé, pero parece muy contento…- respondió su compañero.

**A la noche siguiente…**

**Base Marine G-2**

A altas horas de la noche se escuchaban por el oscuro pasillo principal el sonido de unos tacones que eran pisados con tranquilidad. Un chasquido rompió silencio y una pequeña llama apareció en medio del lugar iluminando una camisa blanca, se trataba de un encendedor y al alzarlo, se visualizó el rostro del capitán al que Krystal admiraba. Sus ojos esmeraldas resaltaron gracias a la flama y su mirada era aún más seria que de costumbre. Segundos después, el joven apagó la llama y se guardó el encendedor mientras volvía a caminar.

-Aun teniendo el puesto de guardia, no estoy tranquilo…- susurró mientras seguía caminando. –Qué más da, tengo que regresar a Paladia quiera o no.

**Paladia**

A orillas del mar, precisamente en el mismo lugar donde Krystal llegó para estar a solas, se encontraba Mitch fumando un cigarrillo mientras miraba como la luna se reflejaba en el agua.

-Una semana…- susurró con el cigarrillo aun en la boca.

Con delicadez lo sacó de su boca y exhaló el humo que mantuvo en su boca.

-En una semana perderemos a Krystal, literalmente.

**Al amanecer…**

**Arabasta**

**Nanohana**

_Nanohana, ciudad portuaria de Arabasta. Conocida por sus mercados, sus perfumes y conjuntos de ropa provocativa._

\- ¡Genial! ¡Al fin he llegado! - gritó Ace parado sobre su striker mientras extendía sus brazos y admiraba la vista que le regalaba Arabasta. - ¡Al fin veré a Luffy!

Rápidamente sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la recompensa de su hermano menor y la miró tiernamente.

\- ¿Cuánto ha cambiado en tres años? - se preguntó así mismo pero segundos después miró hacia enfrente con una sonrisa de medio lado. –No creo que mucho, si no cambió durante diez años, no creo que lo haya hecho en tres.

\- ¡HEMOS LLEGADO! - escuchó a alguien gritar a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

Ace miró hacia donde se había escuchado la voz y observó un mediano barco, al ver que era un marine quien estaba gritando, rápidamente se aferró a su sombrero y dio la espalda, aunque su tatuaje lo acusara.

\- ¡SEÑORITA ARI, SEÑORITA KRYSTAL! ¡HEMOS LLEGADO CON SU ENCARGO! - volvió a gritar.

El pecoso dejó de aferrarse a su sombrero y miró el barco nuevamente.

\- ¿Acaso…? - forzó la vista, pero no vio a nadie más.

\- ¡SEÑORITA ARI! - volvió a gritar otro marine. - ¡SEÑORITA KRISTINA!

El pirata se dio un manotazo en la frente, nuevamente había confundido el nombre de su vieja amiga con el de "Kristina".

-Pero que curioso…- se dijo divertido. –Al parecer ese nombre es más común de lo que pensé…- sonrió y con ayuda de sus poderes se alejó del barco para no tener problemas mientras silbaba.

\- ¡ES KRYSTAL! - corrigió el primer marine.

\- ¡IDIOTA! ¡ESO FUE LO QUE DIJE! - respondió el segundo.

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡DIJISTE "KRISTINA"!

\- ¿Ah sí? - preguntó torpemente. - ¿Y cómo es?

\- ¡KRYSTAL! - respondió el otro. - ¡K-R-Y-S-T-A-L! ¡CABEZA HUECA!

-Oh, ¿Y qué fue lo que dije?

\- ¡KRISTINA!

\- ¿Y cómo dijiste que era?

\- ¡¿PODRIAN CALLARSE UN MOMENTO?!- apareció Ari furiosa. - ¿Trajeron la carretilla?

\- ¡SI, SEÑORA! - asistieron al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días…- apareció Krystal detrás de su amiga mientras saludaba con una mano.

\- ¡BUEN DIA SEÑORITA KRYSTAL/KRISTINA! - la saludaron los marines.

Al ver su error, el segundo marine recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte del otro.

\- ¿Kristina? - preguntó divertida. - ¿Quién es ella?

-Créeme que esa tipa es todo un misterio desde temprano, no la han dejado de mencionar- interfirió Ari.

-Señoritas…- apareció el teniente bien uniformado para la ocasión llevándose así una mirada de sorpresa de Ari y una neutral de Krystal, de hecho… ella subió una ceja. –Les comento que mis compañeros ya se encuentran colocando el pedido en la carretilla y que espero que no olviden nuestro trato.

\- ¡Pero claro que no! - respondió Krystal un poco ofendida. - ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Podríamos acompañarlas a entregar la carretilla…- subió un dedo. –Pero, deberán acompañarnos con el capitán Smoker para que nos crea respecto a porque nos demoramos en llegar.

-Trato hecho- interfirió Ari.

-De acuerdo…- asistió con la cabeza el teniente. –Ah, y una cosa más…- movió de un lado a otro el dedo alzado. –Deberán usar ropa local, no queremos que llamen la atención.

Krystal se miró de arriba abajo y no le encontró nada ofensivo a su vestimenta. No usaba falda ni tampoco escote, ¿Acaso no mostrar era ofensivo fuera de Paladia?

-Pero, ¿Qué podríamos usar si no conocemos lo local? - preguntó dudosa de lo que hablaba.

\- ¡Excelente que lo pregunten! - respondió el teniente. -Nosotros ya nos hemos adelantado y les mande a pedir ropa- chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron dos marines con un conjunto cada uno.

Al mostrárselos a las chicas, Ari miró indiferente el conjunto mientras que Krystal solo se sonrojó bastante y frunció el ceño. Los conjuntos no era algo que las habitantes comunes de Arabasta usaran a diario, si no que se trataba de prendas que usaban las bailarinas del lugar.

-Pervertidos…- susurró la castaña molesta mientras escuchaba las leves risas de los marines.

\- ¡Andando, hay muchas cosas que hacer hoy! - las apuró el teniente.

Los marines les entregaron el conjunto y las chicas se apresuraron a cambiarse.

**Mientras tanto con Ace…**

Ace detuvo su striker, chasqueó su lengua, dejó en paz su sombrero y se sentó un momento. Con cierta rapidez sacó de sus bolsillos un cuadro de papel sumamente doblado y voluptuoso. Cuidadosamente lo desdobló y el tamaño de este se incrementó, era un mapa.

-Veamos, si me encuentro aquí…- señaló un punto rojo del mapa. –Podría ir a buscar a "Escorpión" después de ver a Luffy- sonrió emocionado. –Hasta podría pedirle que me acompañe.

El pecoso no pudo evitar imaginarse la cara de emoción de su hermano al volverlo a ver.

-Bueno bueno, ¿En que estaba…? - giró sus ojos. –Ah sí, en dado caso que la información que me dieron sobre él es falsa, podría dirigirme hacia el…- visualizó sus opciones. –En el Norte no hay nada interesante, solo mas desierto.

Ace no quiso seguir pensando y mejor visualizó las islas vecinas. Mientras repetía "Sur, Este y Oeste…" de forma consecutiva. A la cuarta repetición, encontró algo interesante.

-Oeste…- señaló el mapa como si lo hubiese escogido de forma aleatoria.

El mapa le indicaba que, al Oeste de su destino primordial se encontraba un camino que lo dirigía hacia una isla no tan pequeña, lo malo del caso es que estaba un poco alejada de Arabasta.

-Paladia…- leyó en voz alta. –Paladia…- volvió a repetir el nombre.

Ace cerró aleatoriamente sus ojos mientras llevaba una mano a su mentón, ¿Por qué le sonaba tan familiar ese nombre? Bueno, daba igual… mientras tuviera información del traidor y de Luffy le bastaba.

-Bueno, es hora de pisar tierra- se dijo sonriendo mientras buscaba un buen sitio para esconder su striker.

**De regreso con los marines…**

-Estoy lista- apareció Ari con su conjunto mientras algunos marines la miraban impresionados. Era muy bonita, sí, pero… su carácter daba miedo.

Algunos dudaron si silbarle o comentarle lo bella que se veía, pero mejor era guardar silencio.

El conjunto de Ari consistía en un top color verde oscuro y por la mitad horizontalmente de este era de color naranja (era poco desafortunada al usarlo pues no gozaba de mucha voluptuosidad); y tela de algodón que cubría sus hombros de color verde pastel. Para combinar, su la falda que llevaba era del mismo color, pero mostraba una parte del fondo que resultaba ser blanco. Por vanidad, se colocó algunas joyas de pedrería y se peinó con dos coletas altas.

-Se ve hermosa, Ari-san- le comentó el teniente.

La chica lo miró neutral y asistió con la cabeza.

-Gracias, me alegra que haya alguien que lo mencione-sonrió.

Todos los marines del lugar abrieron la boca sorprendidos y algunos se dieron un manotazo en la cara, ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan complicadas? ¡¿Y por qué no le gritaba al teniente como a ellos?!

\- ¿Có-Cómo me veo? - se escuchó la voz de Krystal tras de la otra chica.

Krystal era amable, bonita (no más que Ari para muchos) y tímida con quienes no conocía, eso ultimo hacia que fuera tierna en ciertos aspectos e hiciera que fuera fácil de encariñarse. Pero detrás de toda esa inocente imagen, se escondía otra personalidad que al tomar confianza hasta podía llegar a gritarle "idiota" a cualquiera.

Algunos marines al verla silbaron y gritaron piropos haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

\- ¡Krystal-san, si Mitch-sama no se casa con usted…! ¡YO MISMO LE PONGO CASA E HIJOS! - gritó un marine demasiado atrevido.

\- ¡A CALLAR, PERVERTIDOS! - gritó Ari defendiendo su amiga.

Newlove vestía de un top lavada sencillo (que muchos marines agradecían que lo usara pues resaltaba muy bien sus senos) y una falda lavada pastel que tenía una división vertical color rosa y líneas moradas. Alrededor de su cintura llevaba un cinturón dorado de monedas falsas y tenía colocados unos brazaletes en los antebrazos gracias a una aportación de Ari. Debido al clima, optó por recogerse el cabello.

-No encuentro palabras para describir como se ve, Krystal-san- le comentó el teniente.

\- ¡¿Hermosa?!- preguntó un marine.

\- ¡¿Sensual?!- al preguntar otro, Ari se enfadó mientras Krystal se sonrojaba y se tapaba la cara.

\- ¡¿QUÉ NUNCA HAN VISTO UNA MUJER?!- les gritó nuevamente Ari.

\- ¡NO SEÑORA! - respondieron algunos al mismo tiempo y sin pena alguna.

\- ¡EL CAPITÁN MITCH ESTARÁ ENCANTADO DE SABER ESTE COMPORTAMIENTO HACIA LA DUEÑA DE SUS BRAGAS FAVORITAS! - volvió a gritar Ari e hizo callar a los hombres cosa que robó una carcajada al teniente.

\- "Ari sería una muy temida marine"- pensó Krystal mientras sonreía divertida.

_**Ace**_

Una vez que escondió su striker detrás de unas rocas y casi pegado a una pared de un abarranco, Ace tomó una mochila verde rayada, comprobó que estuviera lo necesario dentro de ella y se la colgó en un hombro.

Cuando estuvo listo, miró hacia arriba y al observar que la cima de este muro rocoso había una barandilla rocosa, saltó lo más alto que pudo y con ayuda de los poderes de la Mera Mera se impulsó hasta llegar a caer de cuclillas en su objetivo.

-Muy bien…- aferró su sombrero mientras seguía de cuclillas sobre la barandilla blanca, tal vez era de piedra. –Por donde iré…- miró alrededor y apreció algunas casas.

No se consideraba arquitecto ni tampoco le gustaba analizar con detalle las construcciones, pero sabía apreciar los paisajes que lo rodeaban. La calle en la que estaba se notaba que era un barrio bajo pues la pintura que ya se estaba descarapelando y los tendederos de ropa colgados de balcón a balcón lo delataban.

-Creo que debería ir hacia el centro, seguro que Luffy y su tripulación estarán buscando suministros- sonrió decidido, bajó de la barandilla y comenzó a caminar adentrándose por un callejón.

_**Piratas sombrero de paja**_

Usopp, el francotirador de la tripulación de comanda Luffy se encontraba buscando dentro del Going Merry (barco que actualmente usan para transportarse) una manta para cubrir a sus nakamas y él mismo. El objetivo era ocultar sus identidades ya que sus enemigos rondan por el lugar.

Una vez encontrada, se dirigió hacia sus compañeros.

-Muy bien, iremos en fila y nos cubriremos con esto- les mostró la manta verde sumamente ancha y larga que había encontrado.

-No es buena idea, llamaremos mucho la atención- opinó una pelirroja de cabellos cortos que tiene el puesto de navegante en la tripulación, su nombre es Nami.

-Nami-san tiene razón, la situación ya está lo suficientemente delicada y las sospechas no se toman a la ligera- la apoyó otra joven de cabellos azules y largos. Esa chica en especial no pertenece a la banda de Luffy, pero estos últimos se prestaron para ayudarla ante un problema que ocurre en Arabasta ya que esta es princesa de este mismo país. La joven se identificaba como Nefeltari Vivi.

-Venga, confíen en mí. Ya lo he hecho cuando debía esconderme de mis enemigos- mintió orgullosamente.

-Mentiroso…- susurró el segundo al mando de cabellos verde, Roronoa Zoro.

-Oi, Chopper- llamó Sanji, el cocinero rubio de la tripulación al doctor del mismo barco, un renito usuario de una fruta Hito Hito No Mi. Ese era Tony Tony Chopper. –Alégrate que nosotros no tenemos necesidad de ir cubiertos- bromeó.

\- ¡Sí! - respondió emocionado pues al igual que Krystal, se moría por explorar un ambiente sumamente diferente a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

_**Marines**_

Dos marines empujaban y otro par jalaba la pesada carretilla donde transportaban los postres de aquel pedido mientras las dos jóvenes reposteras caminaban a un lado de esta y los demás los escoltaban.

Nanohana era sumamente diferente a lo que Krystal llegó a imaginar, sabía que Arabasta era un país rodeado de arena y temperaturas elevadas pero su imaginación se dejó llevar haciendo que visualizara un pueblo pequeño con casas hechas de barro y uno que otro camello por ahí. Esto era mejor de lo que pensaba.

El fuerte aroma a comida y el delicado de los perfumes hacían que cada vez una cierta sensación de euforia recorriera desde sus pies, pasara lentamente por sus piernas y por ultimo llegara a su cabeza. ¿Por qué no había salido de Paladia antes?

\- "Es… hermoso"- pensó mientras miraba alrededor y subía la mirada para ver la cima de los edificios. –"¡Ojalá la abuelita viera esto!"

Los coloridos puestos de comida, joyería, artesanías y ropa hacían que cada vez se impacientara para explorar la zona, en serio debía pues no podía regresar a casa sin recuerdos para su abuela, su amado capitán, la pequeña Moda y para el tan no caballeroso Mitch.

-Por aquí señorita…- le llamó la atención un vendedor desde su puesto. - ¡Admire las más finas joyas que pueda encontrar en Nanohana! - señaló la mercancía que estaba acomodada en la mesa que tenía enfrente.

Aunque quisiera, no podía detenerse a ver lo que le ofrecían pues los mismos marines que la ayudaban la apresuraban para que siguiera el paso.

\- ¡¿Gusta comprarme una brocheta de reno?!- apareció un vendedor ambulante colocándole la brocheta casi pegada a la nariz de la castaña haciendo que se detuviera.

No lo negaba, la brocheta olía delicioso y desde que llegaron no había probado ni un solo bocado. Estaba muy dispuesta en aceptar la brocheta, pero el teniente se interpuso.

\- ¡Apártese de la chica en nombre de la marina! - ordenó mientras el vendedor se iba molesto y Krystal lloraba en sus interiores.

\- ¡Piedras marinas! - escuchó a un vendedor un poco lejano de su ubicación. - ¡Venga y observe las más hermosas piedras marinas de Arabasta!

A Krystal le brillaron los ojos al solo escuchar lo que ofrecían. Actualmente tenía dos grandes hobbies: uno de ellos era coleccionar piedras marinas de diferentes lugares y el otro era un secreto aún.

Gracias a Mitch, ella tenía algunas que representaban los países en el que él mismo tenia misiones, pero las que pudiera conseguir ese mismo día serían más valiosas pues ella misma las escogería.

-Ari…- susurró la castaña y su amiga volteó a verla. –Antes de irnos, ¿Podríamos darle un vistazo al puesto de las piedras marinas?

La otra sonrió y asistió con la cabeza. Krystal quería demasiado a Ari, era como la hermana mayor que no tenía, aunque su actitud ruda a veces le parecía fuera de lugar. Tenía que admitirlo, amaba cuando era sobreprotectora con ella.

-Ya estamos cerca de su destino, señoritas- les comentó el teniente mientras ambas chicas asistían.

_**Ace**_

-Disculpe, ¿hacia qué dirección está el centro? - preguntó el pecoso a una mujer quien iba caminando por las calles.

-Siga adelante y…- algo le llamó la atención a la mujer por lo que hizo que Ace subiera una ceja confundido.

Tras analizar que estaba observando, dedujo que algo estaba detrás de él. Al darse la media vio un chico rubio de traje acompañado de un reno con sombrero rosa y mochila azul que caminaban a la par junto con una cosa viviente que se movía debajo de una manta verde.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó la mujer asustada.

Ace silbó al verlos alejarse y sujetó su sombrero emocionado.

\- ¡Vaya, no pensé que encontraría algo interesante a lo poco de haber llegado! - comentó emocionado.

_**Marines**_

Mientras aun caminaban, un vendedor de collares de cuentas que colgaba en sus brazos extendidos pasó a un lado de Krystal por lo que hizo que captara su mirada. Al no visualizarlo bien, miró hacia atrás y algo más la sorprendió.

Justamente detrás de ellos pasó un animal o algo viviente cubierto con una manta verde y detrás de este caminaba a la par un chico rubio que iba fumando y también podía ver que junto a él había… ¿un sombrero rosa con astas?

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó el teniente.

Ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza y volvió vista al frente.

\- ¡Hemos llegado, señor! - gritaron los marines mientras detenían la carretilla de golpe.

Ari y Krystal visualizaron el lugar y se trataba de una panadería.

-De acuerdo, nosotras nos encargamos- comentó Krystal mientras ella y Ari tomaban la carretilla.

-Nosotros las esperaremos aquí- respondió el teniente mientras ambas asistían.

_**Ace**_

El joven caminaba mientras visualizaba cada puesto, varios años en el mar causaron que no cualquier cosa captara su atención. Además, su objetivo principal era encontrar a Luffy pues ambos se encontrarían ahí mismo.

Llevaba con él la recompensa de su hermano menor, pero sería estúpido preguntar a cada vendedor sobre Luffy, además, él mismo se ponía en riesgo. Tendría que preguntarles a las personas correctas.

\- "Tal vez las señoritas sean más accesibles que los hombres de por aquí…"- pensó mientras seguía caminando.

Su vista se cruzó con unos marines que esperaban afuera de una panadería e inmediatamente se escondió entre dos edificios de enfrente. No había recordado en algún momento la presencia de la marina.

-No podré pasar por ahí, tendré que regresar- en cuanto se iba a mover, vio que otro marine llegó por el camino que iba a tomar.

\- ¡Señor, hemos conseguido agua para las señoritas! - escuchó y fijó de nuevo la mirada en los que esperaban.

-Con que están escoltando a unas señoritas…- se dijo curioso el pecoso. –Tengo dos opciones: arriesgarme e irme o esperar que se alejen.

Pensó un poco más y una idea se cruzó por su mente. ¡Claro, tenía su ropa especial para cruzar en el desierto! Podría cambiarse y seguir su camino como si nada, ocultaría su rostro y tatuaje.

\- ¡Trato hecho! - escuchó la voz de una chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Una señorita vestida de bailarina salió de la panadería, faltaba una.

\- ¡¿Qué tal les fue, Ari-san?!- preguntó el teniente en voz alta, tal vez esta lo asustó.

Ace visualizó bien a la chica, era guapa pero no su tipo. Tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Dijo, ¿Ari-san? - se preguntó el pecoso mientras veía a la chica mover sus labios y recordó inmediatamente donde había escuchado ese nombre.

_**Flashback**_

_En cuanto Ace llegó a Arabasta, el grito de un marine se robó su atención. _

_\- ¡HEMOS LLEGADO! - escuchó a alguien gritar a unos cuantos metros de ahí. –¡SEÑORITA ARI, SEÑORITA KRYSTAL! ¡HEMOS LLEGADO CON SU ENCARGO! - volvió a gritar._

_\- ¿Acaso…? - forzó la vista, pero no vio a nadie más._

_\- ¡SEÑORITA ARI! - volvió a gritar otro marine. - ¡SEÑORITA KRISTINA!_

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Claro, son los marines que vi al llegar. Y ella es una de las chicas que nombraron- sonrió al acertar su sospecha, pero esta se borró al recordar el nombre de la otra. –Solo falta Kristina…

_**Marines**_

-Muy bien, le darán un buen dinero a la abuela de Krystal por el pedido- sonrió.

\- ¿Y por qué no ha salido? - preguntó un marine.

La chica lo miró de forma negativa, se pulió las uñas en su ropa y respondió.

-Porqué le pidió a la dueña de la panadería que si podía ponerle los postres de ustedes en cajitas decoradas como descuento del pedido pues se le hizo mucho dinero- respondió.

\- ¡Kawaii! - gritaron el que preguntó y otro compañero.

Ari ya los estaba identificando, eran los que siempre preguntaban cosas, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de ellos? Bueno, con uniforme todos se parecen.

La puerta del lugar se abrió lentamente y Krystal salió con la mirada hacia abajo pues estaba mirando una de las cajas rosadas apiladas que le habían dado y dentro de esta se veían los postres que habían preparado.

_**Ace**_

-Ella debe ser…- se dijo al ver a la chica salir de la panadería.

En cuanto la chica alzó la mirada, mostro una gran sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos. Al verla, Ace sintió una punzada, sentía que eso ya lo había visto en otra parte.

-Tiene linda sonrisa, me recuerda un poco a Luffy…- añadió.

En cuanto quiera apreciar más a la chica, una carretilla se interpuso en su vista.

_**Marines**_

\- ¿No se ven lindos? - preguntó emocionada Krystal.

\- ¡Sí! - respondieron cautivados por la simpatía los mismos marines charlatanes.

-No tenían por qué responder…- comentó Ari con los brazos cruzados.

-Andando, debemos ir con el capitán Smoker…- habló el teniente y todos asistieron.

-Permítanos…- le ayudaron con las cajas de postres los marines.

Todos comenzaron a caminar excepto Krystal, la chica se le quedó mirando fijamente a la carretilla estacionada justamente enfrente de ella. Transportaba piezas de cristal cortado, como su propio nombre. Lo extraño de todo es que juraba ver un sombrero un tanto familiar detrás de esos… ¿Dónde había visto esa cosa…?

\- ¡Oi, Krystal! - la llamó Ari al notar que la dejaron atrás.

La castaña corrió hasta alcanzarlos, se disculpó y siguieron su camino.

_**Ace**_

El pecoso aun no salía de su escondite, la carretilla le tapaba la salida. Solo tenía una opción, saltar contra pared.

-Muy bien…- se preparó, pero la carretilla después se movió un poco y le permitió salir sin problemas.

Fue una suerte ver que los marines y las chicas se retiraron, ahora tenía el camino libre.

-Tengo que encontrar a Luffy…- se dijo mientras seguía con su camino a paso normal.

_**Marines**_

-Si tenemos un poco de suerte, el capitán Smoker las apoyará en su regreso a Paladia- comentó el teniente. –Ya que nosotros venimos de refuerzos.

-No tenemos mucho problema con eso, yo misma sé navegar- respondió Ari orgullosa.

-Bueno, no tendremos mucho problema con eso, pero es mejor navegar acompañadas sabiendo que llevan dinero, ¿No lo cree, Ari-san? - la chica asistió con la cabeza.

Krystal al verlos charlar sonrió levemente, en verdad su amiga se veía muy bien a lado del teniente. No era feo y eso lo sabía, de echo si se arreglara un poco más sería atractivo. Ari era un poco menos desafortunada en el amor que ella, pero su carácter e indecisión siempre la llevaba al mismo resultado.

\- "Vaya, Ari y el teniente tienen mucha química… ojalá me viera igual de bien con él"- pensó nostálgica la chica al recordar a su capitán favorito.

\- ¡Atención! - gritó el teniente sacándola de sus pensamientos. –¡Formación!

El grupo se detuvo, pero al no darse cuenta, Krystal chocó con Ari.

Los marines se formaron junto al teniente y todos saludaron con una mano y con la otra sostuvieron las cajas.

Al alzar la mirada, Krystal visualizó una chica muy parecida a su mejor amiga caminando hacia ellos. Esta era una versión más simpática que Ari, llevaba gafas, cabello corto del mismo color que ella y llevaba consigo una katana.

\- ¡¿Ari-chan?!- la chica que se aproximaba reconoció a la mejor amiga de Krystal y apresuró el paso. La mencionada al hacer una mueca, le confirmó su identidad. - ¡¿Ari-chan, eres tú en verdad?! ¡¿Qué haces por aquí?!

\- ¿La conoces? - le preguntó susurrando la castaña a la otra.

Ari no se mostró tan contenta del todo, cruzó sus brazos y volteó hacia atrás para responderle a Krystal.

-Sí, algo así…- respondió.

La chica con gafas saludó a los marines al estilo soldado y una vez que se rompió la formación, se dirigió a las chicas.

-Permítanme presentarlas- habló el teniente.

-Nos es necesario- interrumpió la chica. –Yo misma lo haré…

Krystal la miró curiosa mientras que Ari giraba sus ojos. Para mostrar un poco más de respeto, la castaña se colocó a un lado de su amiga.

\- ¡Soy la Sargento Mayor, Tashigi! - saludó y de forma inmediata se inclinó. Sin levantarse, alzó la mirada y habló con tono natural. –Y prima de Ari-chan- sonrió gustosa.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó sorprendida Krystal mientras veía de reojo a su amiga malhumorada y después la cara amigable de Tashigi una y otra vez.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno bueno, ¿Querían reencuentros, no? Alargué más de lo que esperaba el capítulo y es por eso que me veo obligada a dividirlo. Digámoslo de esta forma: en el siguiente hay otro reencuentro, pero más impactante y si hay tercera parte, mejor aún. **

**Estoy sumamente inspirada en la historia y no quiero dejarla por mucho tiempo así que este mismo mes o a principios de Julio tendrán la nueva actualización. Gracias por ser pacientes.**

**Dejen su humilde opinión de este largo capitulo y los espero en el siguiente.**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola mis amores! ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! ¡Nuevamente nos encontramos! Me encanta saber que por el hecho que no actualizara, esta historia nunca se quedó atrás y es una de las tres de las ocho historias que subo con más visitas. ¿Hermoso, no? ¡Si!**

**Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

**LADI JUPITER: Te lo pondré más fácil de esta manera, Mitch es el mejor amigo del "capitán" del que está (Disque) enamorada Krystal –aún no se revela su nombre- y anteriormente Mitch le gustaba Krystal, por eso la abuela de esta se lo comentó. Ace pues tendrá mucho que ver en la relación de todos por igual.**

**Tatis GR: ¡Wow! ¡Tu review juro que me llegó demasiado, lo amé completamente! ¡Me dio demasiado gusto que me representaras los sentimientos que yo tuve al escribir los capítulos! ¡En especial lo del opening 14! Como lo he dicho antes, siempre he intentado que muchos vean que mi OC no es perfecto y que tiene defectos, como cualquier persona en la vida real. Gracias mucho por tu tiempo y espero verte pronto por aquí.**

**Y a los silenciosos del mal, gracias en verdad por todo. Los amo y espero que me sigan apoyando este año. Que nuevamente espero, sea mejor que el pasado.**

**¡Comenzamos! **

_**Ace**_

-Lo lamento amigo, no lo he visto- le respondió el dueño de un puesto de joyería a Ace mientras le devolvía el cartel de "Se Busca".

-Muchas gracias, buen día- comentó al tomar el cartel y después irse por su cuenta.

El pecoso ya les había hecho la misma pregunta a seis personas (con exactitud, dos hombres y cuatro mujeres) y ninguno había visto a Luffy por ahí. Hasta ahora, todas las mujeres a quienes les había preguntado se habían comportado un poco más cortes que los hombres… como había supuesto desde un principio.

-Esto va a tardar más de lo que pensé- se dijo un poco irritado.

_**Krystal**_

Desde pequeña a Krystal le incomodaba bastante que la vieran fijamente mientras comía por culpa de Tomas, aquel tipo raro que era la mano derecha de su padre y la acosaba. Con el tiempo esto perdió fuerza gracias a Ace, Sabo y Luffy quienes no tenían la menor intención de verla puesto que estaban lo suficientemente ocupados comiendo todo lo que podían y les cupiera en el estómago. Era gracioso comentar que, gracias a ellos, ella ganó algún kilo demás pues todo lo que comían se le antojaba.

Ahora en la actualidad, se sentía demasiado incomoda… como si Tomas la estuviese mirando nuevamente. Después de que Tashigi los condujera hasta una casa abandonada que usaban como alojamiento, Krystal les brindó los postres mientras el teniente que la escoltó junto con Ari, salía para hablar por Den Den Moshi con el capitán Smoker.

Volviendo con la castaña, ella sostenía algo nerviosa un cup cake decorado con crema y fresas mientras era observada por varios marines. No era su culpa, ellos no habían tratado con chicas desde hace meses y al estar bajo autoría de Tashigi (quien a su gusto era demasiado torpe y hablaba como chico a veces) les daba deseos de socializar con féminas.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Krystal-chan? - preguntó Tashigi quien comía de un cup cake de chocolate.

Krystal la miró avergonzada y negó con la cabeza, si comía mientras hablaba con Tashigi su pena se iría e ignoraría a los marines.

-Tashigi-san…- la llamó, pero la chica de anteojos no le pareció algo pues negó con la cabeza mientras masticaba su pastelito.

-Por favor, estamos en confianza- le sonrió a la castaña. –Las amigas de mi prima pueden hablarme sin tanto respeto.

Krystal sonrió mientras Ari giraba sus ojos.

-Bueno, Tashigi-chan…- la chica asistió con la cabeza indicándole que aceptaba ser nombrada así. - ¿Qué fue lo que te impulsó a unirte a la marina?

-Amor a la justicia- respondió sin dudarlo mientras Krystal aprovechaba para darle la primera mordida a su cup cake.

Era una respuesta corta, pero con mucho de qué hablar. Newlove sabía perfectamente que cada persona tenía un concepto diferente a lo que era "Justicia" y en cuanto le quiso preguntar a la marine, la prima de esta se adelantó.

\- ¿Solo dirás eso? - Ari preguntó seriamente. - ¿No le explicarás porque ingresaste?

Tashigi pidió un segundo con un dedo mientras masticaba, Krystal miró de manera desaprobatoria a su amiga mientras Ari sin pronunciar nada movió sus labios indicándole que dijo: "¿Qué?"

-Según nuestro protocolo, no debemos dar explicaciones a menos que el sujeto quien pregunta nos la pide, es por respeto- Ari fue derrotada ante eso mientras Krystal se sorprendía por la respuesta limpia de Tashigi.

\- ¿Acaso la marina es muy estricta? - volvió a preguntar Krystal mientras Tashigi miraba hacia arriba y le indicaba con una mano que "más o menos".

-Bueno, cada marine puede trabajar como quiere mientras no perjudique a los demás- añadió Tashigi.

Krystal se moría por saber porque la prima de Ari había ingresado a la marine, pero no quería incomodar con tantas preguntas, pero, por otro lado, ella no le contaría nada a no ser que se lo pidiera.

-Aun no nos has contado que haces aquí, Tashigi- le reclamó Ari mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

\- ¡Ari! - le reclamó Krystal avergonzada.

-No hay porque alterarse, Krystal-chan- la calmó Tashigi. –Bueno, estamos aquí porque perseguimos a un grupo de piratas…- la chica suspiró para después poner un rostro de determinación, alzó un puño y cambió su voz por una más dura. –¡Un grupo de piratas que se nos escaparon de las manos además de que tengo cuentas pendientes con Roronoa Zoro!

Krystal y Ari la miraron extrañadas, creo que se había pasado de la línea.

-Ahora entiendo porque no la quieres…- le susurró Krystal a su amiga.

-Todos la creíamos muerta- respondió la otra.

\- ¡Y por eso…! - Tashigi continuó. - ¡Smoker-san y yo no nos detendremos hasta encontrarlos!

\- ¡SI! - le siguieron el juego los marines asustando en el proceso a Krystal y a Ari.

\- ¡Porque en el nombre de la marina, buscaremos justicia por mar y tierra! - siguió con su discurso la chica.

\- ¡SI! - otra vez los marines respondieron, pero esta vez Krystal se les unió para no ser aguafiestas mientras que Ari solo giraba sus ojos.

\- ¡Porque ese es nuestro deber! - prosiguió Tashigi.

\- ¡SI! - los marines continuaron y Krystal forzó a Ari subir sus brazos para animar el ambiente.

\- ¡Atraparemos a la tripulación del sombrero de paja y al fin Smoker-san llevará a la justicia a Monkey D. Luffy! - terminó su discurso la chica.

\- ¡Sí! - al fin respondieron todos inclusive Ari forzosamente. - ¡Atraparemos a Monkey D. Luffy! - gritaron todos, pero la castaña al procesar lo que estaba diciendo, abrió sus ojos de golpe.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Krystal dejó de celebrar y se llevó sus manos a la cara. - ¡¿Monkey D. Luffy?!

-Sí, Smoker-san lleva poco siguiéndole la pista y es por eso que estamos aquí- le explicó Tashigi.

-Le acabas de dar explicación sin que ella te lo pidiera- interfirió su prima.

Tashigi al ver su metida de pata se disculpó múltiples veces con Krystal, pero la castaña tenía su mente en otro lugar.

\- "¡No puede ser, puede que Luffy también esté en Arabasta!"- pensó alterada Krystal mientras Ari le gritaba a Tashigi para que dejara de pedir disculpas. –"¡Y yo estoy con quienes lo quieren atrapar!"

_**Ace**_

\- ¿Y si Luffy no llegó? - se preguntó Ace inclinando la cabeza mientras se encontraba sentado en un barril mientras la gente pasaba. –Es casi imposible que no llamara la atención, es demasiado escandaloso.

\- ¡Brochetas de reno! ¡Pruebe las más deliciosas brochetas de reno! - pasó un vendedor mostrando las brochetas que ya era un hecho que estaban frías. - ¡Ni la misma Madame Ishcar predice con exactitud su rico sabor!

Ace miró al hombre y entrecerró sus ojos, esto le estaba dando una idea.

\- ¡Oi! - lo llamó Ace y en cuanto volteó el vendedor, el pecoso le indico con una mano que se acercara.

El hombre gustoso se acercó sonriente pensando que se trataba de un cliente más. Pobre hombre, si conociese a Ace a la perfección sabría que, aunque quisiese una brocheta él no se la pagaría.

\- ¡¿Gusta de una brocheta?!- le preguntó el hombre mientras Ace lo miraba seriamente.

-No gracias, no es de mi agrado el reno- mintió. En realidad, deseaba aceptar la brocheta, pero si lo hacía, saldría corriendo sin la información que necesitaba.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó el vendedor olvidando su amabilidad mientras dejaba una mano libre para buscar un cuchillo que tenía escondido bajo sus ropas, por si acaso.

Si aquel desconocido daba un movimiento en falso, podría encajarle el cuchillo fácilmente. Ese pecoso que le resultaba levemente familiar estaba sentado, era una ventaja para él.

\- ¿Podría decirme quien es Madame Ishcar, por favor? - preguntó Ace con confianza.

Al ver lo educado que era el forastero, el vendedor dejó en paz su cuchillo y fingió que nada ocurría.

-Es la mejor adivina que conozco, puede leer todo tipo de cosas- le explicó un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Todo tipo de cosas? - preguntó curioso Ace mientras se llevaba una mano a su mentón.

-Creo que sí…- encogió los hombros el vendedor aún más nervioso.

\- ¿Y dónde la puedo encontrar? - preguntó nuevamente.

\- "¿Qué es lo que trama este muchacho?"- pensó alarmado el hombre.

-Solo camina hacia allá- le señaló hacia su derecha. –La reconocerás enseguida, es vieja y fea.

Ace se asomó hacia la dirección que le indicaron y sonrió de medio lado.

-Muchas gracias- asistió con la cabeza y después chasqueó la lengua. –Por cierto…- se levantó de su asiento haciendo que el vendedor diera unos pasos hacia atrás. –No es correcto sacar cuchillos frente alguien, puedes causar una pelea innecesaria.

El vendedor se quedó sin aliento, ¿Cómo supo que iba a sacar un cuchillo?

-Bueno, muchas gracias- se despidió el pecoso y tomó su camino.

El vendedor mientras veía al joven irse, sonrió incrédulamente… que extraño muchacho.

-Que educado…- susurró, pero al observar que este chico tenía un tatuaje particular, abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo. –¿Es… es un pirata?

_**Krystal**_

\- "¡Luffy cabeza hueca, ahora que hiciste para que los marines te persigan!"- Krystal no dejaba de pensar en su viejo amigo mientras Tashigi ahora era ella quien la miraba extrañada, no la había visto reaccionar desde hace unos minutos.

-Krystal-chan, ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó preocupada.

La castaña volteó a verla y miró hacia ambos lados.

-Bueno, yo…- trató de pensar en cualquier excusa boba.

\- ¡Le teme a los piratas! - gritó Ari excusándola llevándose la sorpresa de todos ya que era lo más animado que había dicho en todo el día. - ¡En especial a ese Monkey D. Luffy!

\- ¡¿Qué?!- le preguntaron Krystal, Tashigi e incluyendo los marines. Todos igualmente sorprendidos.

Después de escuchar a la castaña, Tashigi volteó a verla.

\- ¡Ah sí, le temo a los piratas! - Krystal captó la idea y comenzó a actuar. –Son feos, apestosos y roban dinero- comenzó a tallarse sus brazos. - ¡Uy que espanto!

Ari se dio un manotazo en la frente mientras Tashigi la miraba sorprendida.

\- "Que actuación tan mas patética, nadie le creerá"- pensó Ari irritada.

Algunos minutos de silencio rodearon el ambiente e hicieron que Krystal comenzara a preocuparse, ¿Acaso ya estaban sospechando que conocía a Luffy?

\- ¡No se preocupe señorita, nosotros la protegeremos! - gritó un marine animado, conociendo su voz… este era uno del par de tontos que llegaron con ellas.

\- ¡Si, nosotros no dejaremos que ese cabrón la toque! - gritó su compañero.

\- ¡SI! - gritaron los demás.

Ari se quedó boquiabierta mientras Krystal se sonrojaba.

\- ¡Cállense! - les ordenó Tashigi.

Krystal se asustó un poco ya que esta gritaba de igual manera que su prima, ambas daban miedo.

-Pero tienen razón, no dejaremos que más piratas como él asusten chicas como tú, Krystal-chan- sonrió incrédulamente Tashigi. –Si hubieses dicho desde un principio que le temías a los piratas, me hubiera ahorrado el comentario. Perdóname.

\- "¡¿Acaso le creyó?!"- pensó sorprendida Ari.

-Se los agradezco- sonrió la castaña.

\- ¡Sargento mayor! - gritó el teniente apurado mientras se hacía paso.

Ambas chicas que fueron escoltadas por él lo miraron sorprendidas mientras Tashigi mostraba una mirada seria.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - se acomodó sus lentes.

En cuanto el teniente estaba frente de la sargento, este recuperó todo el aire que pudo y después se mostró firme ante ella.

\- ¡El capitán Smoker me ha pedido que le diga que vuelva a patrullar y sin distracciones! - gritó él para después ver a Tashigi asistir con la cabeza rápidamente, parecía asustada.

\- ¡De acuerdo! - aceptó asustada y después su mirada se posó en una Krystal extrañada por su actitud. - ¿Te dijo que podía llevarlas conmigo? - señaló a la castaña mientras preguntaba.

-Perdón, pero dijo: "sin distracciones"- le remarcó el teniente.

-Bueno, podría darles una escolta…- comentó la sargento preocupada.

-Ah, se me olvidaba- la interrumpió su compañero. –También pidió que los oficiales no se distrajeran e hicieran lo mismo, las señoritas no son personalidades importantes para ser escoltadas.

Tashigi cruzó sus brazos y negó con la cabeza mientras la bajaba, no aceptaba dejar a su prima a su suerte. Antes de decir algo más, sintió como alguien le ponía una mano encima de su hombro izquierdo y de inmediato alzó la mirada… era Ari.

-Oi, descuida- le dijo de la manera más calmada posible. –Krystal y yo nos podemos cuidar hasta que termine su patrullaje, tu tranquila.

-Ari-chan…- susurró Tashigi.

-Eres parte de la marina, es tu deber- le sonrió por primera vez asustando a los marines. Krystal por su parte sonrió tiernamente. –Solo indícanos donde y a qué hora nos reencontraremos.

Mientras Tashigi asistía con la cabeza, les daba indicaciones y entregaba a cada una un mini Den Den Moshi. Krystal miró hacia abajo mientras se tallaba sus brazos nuevamente, había una posibilidad de que Luffy estuviera ahí y eso le emocionaba bastante, pero por otro lado… la marina también se encontraba en el mismo lugar para atraparlo. ¿Qué podía hacer ella ante esto? El enemigo es uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, pero en el otro bando está la prima de su mejor amiga…

\- "Estúpido Luffy, si te llegó a encontrar…"- se enterró sus uñas en sus brazos.

_**Ace**_

La anciana a quien el pecoso le estaba describiendo Luffy parpadeó numerosas veces mientras Ace hacia señas de todo tipo para ser lo más claro posible. Era Madame Ishcar, no era posible que se le dificultara saber de quien hablaba si ya le había enseñado el cartel de recompensa.

-Tal vez es de este alto, cabello negro…- le auto señaló el cabello con su mano derecha mientras con la otra le indicaba la estatura. –Tiene rostro sonriente…- sonrió lo mejor que pudo. –Y parece idiota- habló entre dientes.

La mujer inclinó un poco la cabeza mientras el pecoso aun sonreía forzosamente.

-Señora, no dudo de sus habilidades para leer todo lo que pueda tocar, pero si se le dificulta ver a mi hermano…- la anciana rápidamente le extendió una mano interrumpiéndolo en el proceso.

-Tu mano- le pidió mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a él. Ace no dudó en dársela, si así le iba a dar una respuesta…

La anciana después de tocar la mano del chico, rápidamente pasó ambas manos por todo su brazo. Ace comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, pero si era parte de un ritual, no debía interrumpirla. Poco después la anciana ya se encontraba tocándole todo el pecho por lo que hizo que el pecoso se sonrojara.

\- ¿Se-Señora? - preguntó incómodo. - ¿Pu-Puede leer algo?

-No, creo que vas a tener que dejarme tocar más tu cuerpo…- comentó en tono ¿pervertido?

Ace rápidamente se apartó de la mujer mientras está se quedaba congelada, ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a esa mujer?

\- ¿Vio algo sí o no? - preguntó el chico ahora molesto.

\- ¿Ver algo? - preguntó resignada la mujer mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba hacia otro lado. - ¡Ni que fuera Madame Ischar!

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Ace dio unos pasos hacia atrás. - ¡Pero…! ¡Usted…! ¡Me dijeron que ella era anciana y…y no muy agraciada! - aunque él se limitara a decir "fea" obtuvo el mismo resultado de la mujer.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- preguntó ahora ella molesta.

Ace no dudó en disculparse dándole una reverencia y después huyó del lugar a toda prisa, ¡¿Y si esa vieja loca quería volverlo a toquetear?! ¡Quién sabe si después decía que necesitaba que se bajara los pantalones! ¡Suficientes adivinas por hoy!

-Que muchacho tan sabroso…- dijo la mujer mientras veía a Ace alejándose. –Y ardiente…

_**Krystal**_

Una vez solas, Krystal y Ari decidieron aprovechar el tiempo libre que tenían para curiosear por el mercado de Arabasta. Cada vez que la castaña pasaba más tiempo ahí, más se enamoraba del olor a la comida, incienso y perfume combinados…

-Oi Krystal, ¿Podríamos ir a la tienda de perfumes? - preguntó Ari, parecía emocionada por ir.

Krystal solo sonrió y asistió con la cabeza. Tal vez a su abuela le guste la idea de tener como regalo un perfume.

_**Ace**_

Tras detenerse para recuperar el aire perdido, el pecoso se percató que un grupo grande de bailarinas se dirigían hacia una sola dirección. Si, una que otra se le hizo muy guapa pero no era una distracción sumamente poderosa para olvidarse de su objetivo.

Ace miró el cartel de su hermano y exhaló fuertemente, esto ya lo estaba cansando. EL pecoso bajó un poco su sombrero mientras las personas que pasaban a un lado de él lo miraban seriamente, era el único quien no se movía en el lugar.

\- "¿Y si no recibió mi mensaje?"- pensó mientras veía la estúpida, pero tierna sonrisa de su hermano. –"¿Qué decía Sabo cuando perdíamos a Luffy de vista y lo buscábamos?"

Cuando eran solo unos niños, Luffy siempre traía problemas (y no dudaba que ahora se los ocasionaba a sus "ahora" nakamas. Mientras él siempre lo buscaba furioso, Sabo casi siempre se mostraba despreocupado mientras jugaba con su tubería o diciendo una que otra tontería para aliviar el ambiente. Pero había algo que quería recordar con detalle, algo que siempre el rubio decía…

\- "Luffy es un idiota…"- intentó imaginarse esa frase con la voz de Sabo, pero no dio efecto. No era lo que él decía. –"¡Ace! ¡¿Y si Luffy ya está muerto?!"

Ese último pensamiento le robó una sonrisa, pero seguiría intentando. Nuevamente miró el cartel, pero ahora de manera tierna.

-Lo encontraré- se dijo muy seguro de sí mismo y siguió caminando hacia adelante.

_**Krystal**_

El lugar era sumamente hermoso y femenino, había bastantes frascos con fragancias por doquier dándole a sus clientes múltiples opciones respecto a cuál escoger. Tras oler numerosos perfumes y perder el sentido del olfato, Krystal se estaba enfrentando a una muy difícil decisión… ¿Qué perfume debía escoger?

\- ¿Podría volverme a enseñar el primero que me mostró? Por favor…- le pidió a la señorita quien las atendía. –Creo que ese es el que me llevaré.

Ari por su parte, desde hace minutos ya había escogido un perfume con olor a cítricos… su primera opción. "Amor a primera olfateada" le comentó Krystal en tono bromista.

\- ¡Por dios, Krystal! - le gritó Ari desesperada haciendo que la otra (y ni se diga la vendedora) la mirara asustada. Rápidamente la chica se disculpó y trató de nuevo. - ¿Te parece mientras escoges busco buenas opciones para tu abuela?

Krystal dudosa asistió con la cabeza mientras Ari se iba a buscar el perfume.

-Señorita, ¿Me permite dar mi opinión? - le habló la vendedora y la castaña asistió un poco avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar. - ¿Qué le parece si le muestro nuestro perfume más pedido por la demanda y si le gusta se lo vendo a mitad de precio?

No era tonta, sabia de negocios gracias a su abuela. La vendedora era capaz de vendérselo a su precio original pero solo le "incrementaría" el doble a la hora de preguntar. Sin preguntar ni avisar, la vendedora le roció el perfume mencionado haciendo que la otra tosiera.

\- ¡Se llama "Atrápalo"! - le mencionó emocionada. - ¡Atrapará cualquier galán que te interese!

-No *Cof*- trató de hablar la castaña.

Krystal siguió tosiendo mientras negaba con una mano, no le había gustado del todo el olor por lo que estaba rechazando la oferta. Ari al ver a su amiga, llegó de inmediato y le propinó un manotazo en la espalda.

\- ¡Lo quiero! - soltó Krystal quejándose del dolor.

\- ¡¿Lo quiere?! ¡Genial! ¡Se lo empacaré enseguida junto con el que guste! - Krystal trató de detenerla, pero la vendedora comenzó a hablar sobre las maravillas de ese perfume.

-Y nos llevaremos el primero que le mostró y uno que acabo de ver…- le comentó Ari con autoridad. –Y se los pagaré.

Krystal quería remarcar que no quería el perfume "Atrápalo", que ella pagaría que tampoco había su elección aun, pero fue ignorada.

-Huelo muy extraño…- se dijo incómodamente.

Una vez que terminaron las compras, ambas chicas salieron del negocio. Tras haberle comentado la incomodidad del perfume a Ari, esta le respondió que olía muy bien a comparación de la colonia extraña de Mitch.

-Hace que huela a viejo- terminó Ari.

\- ¡Y dice que es su arma secreta para seducir chicas! - añadió Krystal y ambas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Mientras la castaña reía a carcajadas mientras miraba a Ari, sintió como unas manos "algo secas" tomaban las suyas por lo que detuvo el paso. Miró hacia adelante y encontró a un joven rubio con mirada seductora. Le parecía un tanto atractivo pero la forma en la que la miraba le intimidaba un poco. Su "vergüenza" se fue al verle sus cejas… que extrañas eran.

Sintió su rostro arder mientras inhalaba el ligero aroma a cigarrillo que emanaba de él. Cuando sintió que ella comenzaba a temblar, él le sonrió.

-Luces muy hermosa vestida así…- al fin se dignó a decirle algo el tipo eso. Su voz era tan seria pero seductora a la vez. –Pero eso y tu exótica fragancia dejan en evidencia a tu encanto natural…

-Gra-Gracias, debe ser ese perfume raro…- respondió apenada mientras su rostro se ponía aún más rojo mientras trataba de alejarse de él. Ahora entendía el nombre del perfume.

\- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres que tomemos algo? - comenzó a preguntarle sin pena alguna y con un tono más "emocionado".

-Ari…- susurró Krystal mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del chico y la otra miraba incomoda la escena, parecía que también se estaba sonrojando.

Antes de que Ari entrara en acción, un ¿Reno? rescató a Krystal bajándole los pantalones al chico mostrando sus boxers azul cielo con estampado de corazoncitos.

\- ¡Kyaa! - gritó muy apenada Krystal mientras se tapaba los ojos. Nunca le había visto la ropa interior a algún "chico" y cuando se presentó el momento, no pudo evitar sentir pudor. Ari aprovechó el momento para tomarla de un brazo y la jaló a pasó veloz.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa, Chopper?! ¡Ahora venía lo bueno! - alcanzaron a escucharlo quejándose.

\- ¡Mira que tipo tan extraño, ahora le reclama al pobre reno con sombrero! - comentó molesta Ari.

\- ¡¿Reno con sombrero?!- preguntó Krystal al recordar al reno que vio al llegar al lugar. - ¡Ari! - trató de mirar hacia atrás pero su amiga la jaló nuevamente para que no se distrajera.

\- ¿Los conoces? - preguntó seriamente.

Krystal negó con la cabeza mientras su rostro aún seguía sonrojado.

-Vaya que te hace falta tratar con más hombres- comentó burlonamente su amiga.

Krystal negó con la cabeza y se llevó su única mano libre al rostro, odiaba cuando pasaba por esto.

\- ¡Señorita! - ambas escucharon al rubio llamar a Krystal a lo lejos mientras iba siguiéndolas. Las chicas por instinto decidieron comenzar a correr.

\- ¡Parece que tu perfume funciona muy bien! - comentó divertida Ari.

Krystal la miró extrañada, ¿Cómo podía estar disfrutando el momento? ¡Un pervertido las estaba siguiendo! No había de otra, el destino la estaba castigando… debía disculparse.

\- ¡Perdóname Mitch por todo lo que he dicho de ti! - gritó lamentándose Krystal mientras juntaba sus manos. - ¡Dejare que veas mi ropa interior y la de Ari si juras ser el único que me acose!

\- ¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?!- preguntó Ari molesta mientras le brindaba un golpe en la cabeza. - ¡No es momento para decir algo de ese idiota, debemos escondernos!

Mientras corrían, la castaña vio un grupo de bailarinas caminando hacia otra dirección. Rápidamente tomó del brazo de Ari, corrió más deprisa mirando hacia atrás y ambas se mezclaron entre las bailarinas que se quejaron por la inesperada unión.

-Por favor, estamos huyendo de un pervertido- les explicó Krystal. –Solo déjenos escondernos por un momento…

Ninguna bailarina se opuso, tal vez ya estaban acostumbradas a que uno que otro pervertido las acosada. De hecho, todas adentraron al par de amigas al centro de la fila.

_**Ace**_

El pecoso quien iba por el mismo camino que las bailarinas, vio de reojo que un par de chicas se dirigían corriendo hacia la fila de bailarinas. Le llamó la curiosidad de que una jalaba a la otra y al fijarse mejor quien era la que tomaba la iniciativa, se quedó sorprendido. La castaña de sonrisa tierna… ¿Pero qué demonios?

-Son las chicas que cuidaban los marines…- dedujo mientras sonreía incrédulamente. –Tal vez están escapando de ellos.

Ace encogió sus hombros y siguió adelante con su camino, acababa de ver que las chicas se formaron junto con las bailarinas, tarde o temprano las vería romper la formación.

-Disculpen, ¿Y a donde se dirigen? - preguntó Krystal mientras una bailarina volteaba a verla y le sonreía.

-No falta mucho para que lleguemos, una vez al mes nos reunimos para dar un pequeño espectáculo por diversión- le respondió.

-Están invitadas a unirse, será divertido- respondió otra.

-No gracias, no sabemos bailar- respondió por ambas Ari.

-Oh vamos, será divertido. Solo tienen que seguirnos la corriente…- añadió otra bailarina quien iba delante de ellas. –Piénsenlo, ¿Y si esta es la única oportunidad que tienen de intentarlo? ¡Hasta les daremos lo que necesitan!

Krystal miró a Ari y después sonrió.

-Bueno, no somos de por aquí y no creo que regresemos en un largo tiempo…- comentó la castaña dando a entender que aceptaba.

\- ¡Genial! - aplaudieron la mayoría de las bailarinas sin detenerse. Mientras que una le brindaba al par de amigas un metro de tela transparente. En el caso de la castaña Morado para que combinara y en el de Ari naranja.

Mientras tanto Ace, quien iba detrás de la fila. Sonrió divertido al ver que todas gritaban emocionadas.

En cuanto llegaron a su destino, las bailarinas formaron un circulo mientras que Ace estaba dispuesto a irse, pero se detuvo al ver a ambas chicas "ya conocidas" con rostros nerviosos. ¿Las estaban obligando a hacer algo que no querían?

-Vámonos…- le susurró Ari a Krystal.

La castaña cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se mordió su labio inferior. Estaban ahí por su culpa y quería hacerle caso a su amiga, pero a su vez quería disfrutar la vida de una bailarina de Arabasta.

-Joder, no me gusta nada esto…- susurró el chico sintiéndose obligado a comprobar que esas chicas no estuvieran en peligro al ver la cara de la castaña.

Lo único que optó por hacer fue esconderse entre la multitud que se estaba reuniendo para ver el "espectáculo" y rogó porque no tomara mucho tiempo.

Unos músicos que aparecieron entre la multitud y se colocaron en el centro del círculo, comenzaron a hacer su trabajo. Arrepentida, Ari dio un paso hacia atrás siendo seguida por Krystal. Las bailarinas las miraron de forma desaprobatoria en cambio una las miró divertidas y después negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

-Bueno, al menos quédense a ver el espectáculo y si se animan únanse- les comento mientras Krystal asistía con la cabeza apenada. Se sentía tonta por seguirle la corriente a su amiga, ella quería disfrutar el momento.

Segundos después las bailarinas comenzaron a moverse de manera seductora y el circulo comenzó a girar hacia la derecha. Las telas que llevaba cada una las utilizaron para marcar más sus movimientos.

Krystal miró emocionada el espectáculo, gracias a los rayos del sol, estos traspasaban las telas de diferentes colores y formaban una atmosfera caleidoscópica.

-Bueno, veo que no se trataba de algo tan alarmante…- se dijo Ace y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

Cuando las bailarinas alzaron sus telas y comenzaron a correr, esto le permitió ver al chico un poco mejor a las "chicas" marine. La amargada estaba de brazos cruzados pero su rostro mostraba satisfacción mientras que la otra…

Ace entrecerró sus ojos y trató de acercarse un poco más haciendo entender a la multitud que quería ver más de cerca a las bailarinas. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de observarla mejor, sintió una punzada en el estómago. ¿Acaso ya la había visto antes?

La chica por su parte, se sonrojó levemente por lo emocionada que estaba y al ver bailar a la bailarina que las invitó a quedarse, sonrió ampliamente.

Ace inclinó un poco su cabeza al verla sonreír, juraba haber visto esa chica antes. No se refería a ese mismo día si no… días antes. Krystal al ver justamente a su bailarina favorita (solo por el simple hecho de ser la más amigable) delante de ella y esta al rosarle su tela en el rostro en forma de broma, al fin pudo fijarse "accidentalmente" al público que tenía enfrente.

Puso sus ojos como platos al ver algo o más bien a alguien "conocido". No estaba segura, carecía de información. Un chico, un chico con un sombrero similar al de Ace. Recordaba los emoticonos y las cuentas perfectamente… como olvidarlas. Al fijarse mejor se percató que este también la miraba, sintió su estómago revolverse y llevó sus manos hasta su boca.

No podía ser, no se parecía a Ace o bueno, tal vez un poco, pero… ¡Ese maldito sombrero vaquero la confundía! Si las bailarinas dejaran de pasar enfrente de ella, podría observar si se trataba de él o no.

\- "Ace…"- pensó nostálgicamente mientras apartaba sus manos y mostraba una sonrisa cálida. Rápidamente sintió como su sangre se iba a sus pies y su corazón latía con fuerza, esto era inexplicable, pero tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo y comprobar que era él… ¡Se moría por confirmar que fuera el pecoso del mal!

El pecoso al ver la reacción de la chica, se quedó congelado. ¿Y ahora que le ocurría a esa mujer? Si, se veía linda con esos ojos azules y sonriendo… esa sonrisa tenía algo que lo recordaba a la de Luffy, la risa de Sabo y la tonta de Krystal.

De hecho, se veía medio estúpida haciendo esa cara. Sí, eso era lo que le hizo recordar a la tonta esa, tal vez acababa de ver a alguien conocido. Miró hacia atrás y no observó a alguien con la misma expresión pendeja. Confundido, miró hacia los lados y tampoco… ¿Entonces?

-Estoy perdiendo tiempo, Luffy me espera- se dijo seriamente y se fue por su camino.

Se iba, su oportunidad se iba. Krystal miró como se alejaba el chico. He ahí donde se repitió mentalmente la pregunta que les hizo una bailarina minutos atrás: _"¿Y si esta es la única oportunidad que tienen de intentarlo?"_

Inhaló todo el aire que pudo, lo retuvo y se preparó para lo inimaginable.

\- ¡ACE! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero la música opacó su intento. Con ese grito, se llevó las miradas de la multitud que la rodeaba y Ari se avergonzó. - ¡ACE! - volvió a intentarlo juntando sus manos improvisando un altavoz.

El pecoso al "escuchar" ligeramente su nombre, miró hacia atrás e inoportunamente las bailarinas se detuvieron y alzaron una vez más sus telas tapándole la vista del público de enfrente.

-Ya estoy delirando…- susurró mientras negaba con la cabeza y se retiraba del lugar.

\- ¿Me habrá escuchado? - se preguntó la castaña apurada.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos te ocurre?!- le preguntó Ari avergonzada mientras la tomaba de un hombro.

\- ¡Es Ace! ¡Lo acabo de ver! - señaló hacia adelante pero su amiga tiró su tela, la tomó de un brazo (nuevamente) y la jaló para llevársela de ahí.

-Krystal, no puedes arriesgar nuestra seguridad por qué crees que viste a tu amigo y mucho menos cuando estamos de parte de la marina- le regañó mientras Krystal volteaba hacia atrás. - ¡¿Qué crees que hubieran acertado que te referías a un pirata?!

\- ¡Pero Ari, tu no entiendes…! - su amiga le jaló el brazo para apurarla. - ¡Ace y Luffy son demasiado importantes para mí!

\- ¡Basta! - la castaña detuvo el paso y la miró confundida. –Basta Krystal, le estás tomando mucha importancia al asunto. ¿Y si no era tu amigo?

Ari la soltó mientras Krystal asistía con la cabeza. La castaña apretó el puño donde aún cargaba su respectiva tela y sentía palpitaciones en su mano.

-Perdóname, tienes razón…- respondió seca.

Ari alzó las cejas y después le sonrió.

-Tranquila, los encontraras después. Te lo prometo. Tal vez veas primero a tu amigo Luffy escapando de la tarada de Tashigi- bromeó la otra, pero a Krystal no le dio risa el comentario.

Después de pensarlo un poco y mirar alrededor, Ari encontró un puesto de brochetas de reno. Por obvias razones ahora se sentía culpable pero tal vez si le compraba una a su amiga las cosas se calmarían. Krystal ama que le regalen cosas y más si se trata de comida.

-Espera un segundo, no tardo- Krystal la miró y después asistió con la cabeza.

No tardaría, el puesto estaba a unos pasos. Krystal vio a si amiga acercarse a este y comprendió que haría. Fue ahí donde comenzó a sentir algo de adrenalina, tenía tantas ganas de aprovechar el momento de ir a alcanzar ese chico para comprobar si se trataba de Ace o no.

\- "Si supiera Ari cuanto deseo verlo…"- pensó molesta la chica mientras recordaba la recompensa de Ace rota y sin imagen.

Miró hacia la dirección donde estaban las bailarinas y después la tela que aun sostenía. Tenía miedo, miedo que sus deseos de irse corriendo fueran erróneos, pero algo muy fuerte dentro de ella les decía a gritos que era Ace, que era poco probable que alguien tuviera las mismas cuentas del sombrero.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer? - se preguntó mientras miraba hacia la dirección donde era seguro que las bailarinas aun daban su espectáculo. –No puedo arriesgarme a seguir a alguien que probablemente no sea Ace.

_**Ace**_

Seguía caminando mientras aun pensaba en la idiotez que acababa de hacer. No, no estaba apurado, pero tampoco le sobraba tiempo. Estaba un poco molesto de haberse distraído en "cuidar" a las chicas marine mientras Luffy podía estar por ahí buscándolo, eso le molestaba. Su hermanito valía mas que esas patéticas señoritas.

Bueno, viéndole el lado bueno ya se encontraba buscando a Luffy nuevamente. No estaba perdiendo tiempo.

\- "¿Por qué la marine cuidaría a unas chicas para después dejarlas ir, así como si nada? Si fueran realmente importantes ya habría varios grupos buscándolas…"- comenzó a pensar mientras recordaba a la castaña sonrisa bonita. –"Se ve demasiado tonta e inocente para ser parte de la marine…"

\- ¡Oh, jovencito! ¡Nunca te había visto por aquí! - escuchó a un hombre mayor dirigiéndose a él (no podía apreciar muy bien, pero al parecer tenía un objeto dorado en la mano) mientras estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a su puesto. - ¡¿Es tu primera vez en Arabasta?!

Todavía no se acercaba al puesto y el hombre ya le estaba mostrando aquel objeto dorado. Como cualquier comerciante de por ahí, no era algo fuera de lo común. Ace lo miró de reojo, decidió no ponerle atención.

\- ¿Qué opinas? ¡Échale un vistazo a esta manzana dorada! - insistió el hombre.

Ace no quería distraerse con ese hombre, quería seguir caminando y en cuanto iba a pasar por el puesto, el dueño de este lo detuvo.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Tengo que decirte algo en privado! - le comentó el vendedor mientras el otro lo miraba seriamente.

Sus buenos modales le obligaron a detenerse, escucharlo e idear como le diría gentilmente que no estaba interesado.

\- ¡Encontré este increíble tesoro cuando exploraba unas ruinas antiguas! - Ace sonrió de medio lado mientras el otro trataba de maravillarlo. - ¡Si le das un mordisco a una de estas misteriosas manzanas doradas, podrás vivir mil años!

El pecoso no se tragaba ese cuento. Una vez que ya has conocido parte del nuevo mundo, este tipo de pequeñas cosas ya no le sorprendían. Falso o no, no le interesaba vivir mucho.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo interés en vivir mil años- le comentó sonriente el pecoso. –Es suficiente si puedo vivir durante este día- terminó y después se fue manteniendo así su sonrisa.

Era verdad, si ese era su ultimo día… quisiera aprovecharlo viendo una vez más a Luffy. Mientras caminaba, vio un par de tontos cayendo en la mentira del vendedor: uno de nariz larga y otro… ¿Peludo? ¡Ja!

Este lugar sí que tiene de todo: Mantas flotantes con varios pies, ancianas pervertidas, chicas guapas con tiernas sonrisas, vendedores de manzanas pintadas y hombres peludos. ¡Tenía que contárselo a Luffy!

_**Krystal**_

Apretó sus maños lo más que pudo, no perdía nada si seguía a ese chico. Tenía un Den Den Moshi, si llegaba a perderse, podía contactarse con Ari, aunque se metería en un gran problema… daba igual si valía la pena.

-Es ahora o nunca…- susurró. Rápidamente se soltó el cabello, se lo peinó con los dedos y con la tela se cubrió la cabeza para ocultar su identidad de Ari.

Deprisa y sintiendo como fluía rápidamente la adrenalina, caminó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el espectáculo llevándose pocas miradas confundidas de quienes pasaban. Al ver que aun estaban las bailarinas, rodeó para poder dirigirse a la multitud donde estaba el chico.

Preguntó algunos del grupo por el chico del sombrero vaquero naranja y cuando un hombre le dijo que se había ido por cierto camino, agradeció y apresuró el paso.

\- ¡Debe ser Ace! ¡Hasta me dijeron que tenía pecas! - se dijo emocionada.

_**Ace**_

Ningún vendedor le convencía para preguntarle por Luffy y en cuanto vio a una adivina, dudó más de dos veces en preguntarle… no deseaba que resultara igual que la otra mujer que deseaba violarlo.

-Disculpe molestarla…- se recargó en la mesa del puesto de la mujer y después le deslizó sobre esta el cartel de su hermano. –Me gustaría preguntarle algo: ¿Ha visto antes a este hombre? - preguntó mientras le señalaba la fotografía.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Monkey D. Luffy? - preguntó la mujer al leer en voz alta el nombre del pirata.

-Hay una probabilidad de que esté en este pueblo. Llevo un rato buscándolo por aquí…- le explicó el chico.

-Jamás lo he visto- respondió rápidamente la adivina. –Ah sí, si buscas a alguien tal vez deberías intentarlo en el restaurante que hay bajando por el camino. El dueño de allí está bien informado sobre lo que pasa en el pueblo.

-Gracias- hizo una reverencia y guardó la recompensa. - ¿Un restaurante, ¿eh? De todas formas, ya me estaba dando hambre.

Piratas sombrero de paja

Nami, Usopp y Chopper (en su forma hibrida y, en otras palabras, el hombre peludo que vio hace minutos Ace) miraron como se alejaba el pecoso mientras se preocupaban de la situación, ¿Por qué un hombre buscaba a Luffy? Tal vez peligraba.

\- ¿Quién era ese? Parecía muy, muy fuerte- comentó Chopper.

\- ¿Y por qué estaría buscando a Luffy? - añadió Usopp.

\- ¿Un caza recompensas? - comentó Nami.

-No, no lo es- le informó el segundo al mando, Zoro. –Esa marca... como ex cazador de piratas que soy, no puedo olvidar esa marca.

Siguió viendo cómo se alejaba Ace y después desvió su mirada para encontrase con una Tashigi molesta reclamándole a un vendedor.

\- ¿Esa es? ¡No puede ser! - se quejó.

_**Ari**_

Al darse la vuelta y al no ver a su amiga, soltó las brochetas que achacaba de comprar y miró alrededor. Se había ido tras el tipo ese.

Rápidamente trato de contactarse a su Den Den Moshi, pero Krystal ignoró el llamado. ¡¿Y si le acababa de pasar algo malo?!

\- ¡Krystal! - la llamó, pero nadie le respondió.

Muy asustada se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban las bailarinas.

_**Krystal**_

Primero sus nervios se alteraron un poco al escuchar su Den Den Moshi sonar, pero al ver a Tashigi de lejos hablando junto con el que posiblemente podía ser Smoker (por cómo le hablaba golpeado y le daba órdenes, era tonto dudar si era él o no) casi la hacía arrepentirse de su cometido. Se aferró a su tela lo más que pudo para cubrir su rostro y después caminó más deprisa.

Un grupo de chicos que estaban escondidos detrás de un jarrón la miraron extrañados. Krystal estaba a punto de pedirles información sobre el chico que buscaba, pero al ver una adivina reburujando una baraja y mirando seriamente como Tashigi le respondía a Smoker. Se dirigió hacia ella.

-Dis-Disculpe- se le formó un nudo en la garganta. - ¿De casualidad ha visto a un hombre con sombrero vaquero anaranjado, buen cuerpo y pecoso por aquí?

La adivina la miró curiosa al ver que la chica cubría su boca con la tela, pero no sus ojos y después miró hacia donde se había ido el otro.

-Se fue por allá, se dirige al restaurante que está bajando por el camino. Lo encontrarás enseguida- le explicó mientras Krystal apartaba un poco la tela de su rostro para mostrarle una sonrisa.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! - se fue deprisa para evitar contacto con Tashigi.

En cuanto se fue, la prima de su amiga la miró de reojo y después de terminar su conversación con Smoker, se fue por su lado. Algunos minutos pasaron intentó comunicarse con Ari para comprobar que ido se encontraba en orden.

_**Ari**_

La chica se la pasó buscando y preguntada persona por persona sobre su amiga, pero nadie le brindó información. Gracias a la música, no pudo escuchar del todo su Den Den Moshi.

_**Tashigi**_

Al ver que su prima no respondía, volvió a intentarlo múltiples veces mientras aceleraba el paso. Intentó contactarse con Krystal, pero esta tampoco le respondió. Esto no le gustaba para nada. En cuanto se juró que era el último intento de llamar a Ari, esta por fin le respondió.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Ari-chan? - preguntó seriamente pues estaba preocupada.

\- ¡Krystal ha desaparecido! - respondió Ari desesperada mientras el caracol gritaba y mostraba lagrimitas. - ¡La descuidé un segundo y después ya no estaba!

Tashigi frunció el ceño y después trató de calmarse.

\- ¡¿Dónde estás ahora?!- preguntó molesta.

En cuanto le respondió su prima, Tashigi no pudo dejar de pensar que el culpable era Mugiwara No Luffy.

\- ¡No te muevas de ahí, enseguida voy! - cortó la llamada y se fue corriendo.

_**Krystal**_

En cuanto llegó, se dio un tiempo para recuperar aire y después buscó con la mirada el restaurante que mencionó la adivina. Pero solo encontró más puestos y hacia adelante había una multitud afuera de una estructura, ¿Sería ahí?

-No lo creo…- susurró mientras dudaba si ir hacia allá o no. –Tal vez está hacia el otro lado…- se dio la media vuelta y se alejó más del lugar.

Por lo que escuchaba, al parecer alguien acababa de morir en el lugar por comer una "Fresa del desierto" mientras establecía una conversación con el dueño del negocio.

-Debería preguntar dónde está ese restaurante…- se dijo mientras pensaba a quien preguntarle.

_**Ace**_

Otra vez la narcolepsia lo había traicionado, ahora se encontraba dormido sobre su comida mientras aún mantenía sosteniendo su tenedor con comida en este. Tenía mucha suerte de no escuchar lo que hablaban los demás, no le hubiera gustado del todo escuchar que lo estaban dando por muerto.

_**Dentro de su sueño**_

Ace se encontraba nuevamente en el espectáculo de las bailarinas volviendo a vivir el momento en el que vio a esa chica con esa expresión tonta. Al verla con detalle, esta de repente le pidió que se acercara con un dedo. Torpemente ignoró a las bailarinas quienes se quejaron por interrumpir el baile.

En cuanto se encontraba enfrente de ella, esta se tapó su rostro por vergüenza y bajó la mirada. Ace con delicadeza tomó sus manos y se las apartó de la cara.

-Oi, ¿Por qué te ocultas? - preguntó sonriente.

Ella soltó una risita y después alzó la mirada para que rápidamente Ace viera el rostro sonriente (e idiota) de Luffy en la chica.

-Shishishi, ¡Ace! - lo saludó su hermano-hermana.

_**Fin del sueño**_

Ace rápidamente se levantó y se quedó mirando hacia enfrente torpemente. Estaba analizando que estaba ocurriendo y donde estaba. No se sorprendió del todo al ver un hombre con gorro de chef frente a él con cara sorprendida.

Miró hacia los lados, a su derecha vio a un hombre quien lo miraba sorprendido (parecía que sus ojos se saldrían de su lugar) y a su izquierda una mujer quien lo miraba preocupada. Volvió a mirar al hombre quien seguía igual y después fijó la mirada en la fémina.

\- ¿E-Estás bien? - preguntó asustada mientras se acercaba a él.

Rápidamente tomó la falda de esta y se limpió el rostro con ella. Al demonio la caballerosidad, estaba harto de tanta mujer rara. La fémina gritó sorprendida y una vez que soltó su falda se fue corriendo del lugar.

-Rayos…- susurró Ace. –Me quede dormido- se quejó mientras aun sentía que tenía comida dentro de su boca.

\- ¡¿TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO?!- gritó toda una multitud mientras volvía a comer.

\- ¡Eso no es posible! - se quejó el que hace unos segundos casi se le salen sus ojos. - ¡¿En medio de una comida y una conversación?!

\- ¡Y comienza a masticar de nuevo…! - se le unió otro hombre.

¿Por qué no lo dejaban comer en paz? Solo se quedó dormido, como si ellos nunca lo hubiesen hecho.

-Como sea…- respondió Ace volteándolos a ver. - ¿Por qué tan angustiados?

\- ¡ESTABAMOS PREOCUPADOS POR TI! - respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Que patéticos se veían, en verdad no comprendía porque tanto escándalo.

\- ¿Acaso contrata comediante o algo así? - se dirigió al dueño del lugar que era ni más ni menos el hombre que tenía enfrente mientras señalaba a los gritones quienes lo miraban molestos.

-Bueno, no. Pero si estás bien, me alegro- respondió este aliviado. Ace solo sonrió y nuevamente cayó dormido a su plato.

\- ¡OYE! ¡NO TE DUERMAS DE NUEVO! - ahora el dueño se le unió al grupo gritón.

Todos al ver que no se trataba de algún muerto, comenzaron a alejarse del lugar.

_**Krystal**_

La chica miró a lo muy lejos que la gente comenzaba a esparcirse dejando perfectamente visible el letrero del restaurante.

-Ah, ahí está…- le señaló un vendedor anciano el lugar. –Tal vez no se percató que era ese por la multitud.

La castaña hizo un puchero, ¡Ahora se encontraba bastante lejos del lugar! ¡Tendría que caminar nuevamente!

-Escuché que alguien había muerto ahí adentro- le comentó la castaña. –Al parecer fue falsa alarma.

-No se sorprenda, aquí siempre piensan que alguien ha muerto- añadió el hombre. –Justamente ayer pensaron que yo lo estaba y solamente me había quedado dormido.

Krystal sonrió divertida y después negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿También pensaron que comió la fresa del desierto? - preguntó bromeando.

-Ni que lo diga- respondió riendo.

_**Ace**_

Por fin terminó su ultimo plato y dejó caer el tenedor en este. Desde hace días no comía tan delicioso.

\- ¡Ah, estoy lleno! - se dijo satisfactoriamente (mientras el otro lo miraba con un poco de asco, había comido bastante) y después volvió a lo suyo. –Por cierto…

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó curioso el dueño, mientras miraba como Ace se inclinaba para buscar algo en su mochila.

Este tipo no ha venido a este pueblo, ¿verdad? - se enderezó y le puso el cartel de recompensa de su hermano en la barra. –Un pirata que lleva un sombrero de paja…

El dueño miró varias veces la fotografía y después negó con la cabeza. Muy bien, estaba hecho que Luffy todavía no estaba por ahí. Tal vez se quedaría a charlar un poco mientras lo esperaba.

-Supongo que no tienes ningún problema para comer en público- se escuchó una voz grabe desde la entrada.

Ace al reconocer la voz de aquel hombre, sonrió orgullosamente y tomó una taza de agua que le habían brindado antes.

-Comandante de los piratas de Barba blanca, Segunda División. Portgas D. Ace- continuó el desconocido.

\- ¡¿B-Barba blanca?!- preguntó asustado el dueño. - ¡¿Los piratas de barba blanca?!

\- ¡¿Ese idiota forma parte de los Piratas de Barba blanca?!- preguntó un cliente asustado, tal vez era el primer gritón.

\- ¡Sabia que ya había visto antes esa marca en su espalda! - y ese definitivamente era el segundo gritón. - ¡Definitivamente es la marca de los piratas de Barba blanca! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

\- ¿Qué hace un pirata tan infame como tú en este país? - preguntó quién lo había acusado.

Ace le dio un trago a su taza y la bajó lentamente. Soltó una risita mientras se daba la vuelta para darle la cara.

-Estoy buscando a mi pequeño hermano.

_**Krystal**_

Le dolían los pies al igual que sus piernas, estaba cansada, tenía hambre y sed. Se arrepentía tanto escaparse cuando Ari estaba comprando brochetas de reno. Maldita sea.

Por ahora ya sabía cuál era la sensación de estarse muriendo en el desierto además que el restaurante aun le quedaba a unos cuantos metros.

-Muy buena idea, Krystal. Excelente diría yo- se dijo molesta. –Aléjate bastante de ahí para preguntar por un restaurante, ¿Por qué a mí no se me ocurrió?

\- ¡COMIDAAAAA! - escuchó un idiota a lo lejos.

-Veo que no soy la única con hambre- se dijo divertida mientras seguía su camino a paso lento.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Hay un olor extraño poniéndose en el camino! - escuchó un poco más cerca.

-Es el perfume "Atrápalo"- alzó levemente la mano mientras ella aceptaba la culpa. –Disponible en tu tienda favorita.

\- ¡AHÍ! ¡UN RESTAURANTE! - escuchó la misma voz tonta detrás de ella, pero ahora mucho más cerca.

\- ¿Qué? - se preguntó la chica al analizar lo que acababa de gritar el tipo raro. –No falta mucho para que se acerque y vea quien es- comentó sonriente.

\- ¡COMIDA! - escuchó la voz, pero ahora justamente detrás de ella.

Asustada, se quedó congelada y de un segundo a otro ese idiota se estrelló contra ella cayendo juntos al suelo y por la velocidad de este, se arrastraron unos cuantos pasos. Algunas personas se quedaron viendo el espectáculo y algunos hombres se quejaron con el chico.

\- ¡Oi, idiota! - se quejó un hombre. - ¡Ten más cuidado!

\- ¡Lo siento! - se disculpó torpemente el chico mientras se levantaba. Qué vergüenza, había quedado arriba de ella. - ¡Lo siento! - volvió a decirlo, pero ahora se dirigió a la chica.

Krystal se quedó tendida en el suelo mientras analizaba esa voz… se escuchaba tan estúpida e infantil. ¡Esperen un segundo!

Antes de que ella se levantara por su cuenta, el chico la sujetó de la cintura y la levantó a la fuerza. Cuando ya estaba de pie, un hombre y una mujer se acercaron deprisa. El hombre le puso una mano en el hombro y la mujer la ayudó a sacudirse.

\- ¡FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS! - le gritó el hombre.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó la mujer tiernamente.

Ella asistió con la cabeza.

-Shishishi, perdón- se volvió a disculpar.

Esa risa, esa estúpida risa. La chica abrió de golpe sus ojos y comenzó a temblar.

-Bueno, veo que no le pasó nada. Así que me voy- comentó el también accidentado mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la cabeza a la chica antes de irse.

\- ¡Espera! - lo detuvo Krystal mientras se mordía su labio.

El chico se detuvo y ella se abrazó a su misma fuertemente.

\- ¿Eres tú? - preguntó Krystal mientras se confundían los demás.

\- ¡Si, soy yo! - respondió el otro dio mientras los que ayudaron a la chica la miraban extrañados.

\- ¿Monkey D. Luffy? - preguntó ella nuevamente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? - respondió con otra pregunta mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza.

De pronto, Krystal comenzó a llorar en silencio haciendo que el hombre se molestara con ese tal "Luffy".

\- ¡Oi, cabrón! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- lo agarró de las ropas.

\- ¡NADA! - respondió más confundido que nada.

\- ¡LUFFY! - gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Él hombre sacudió aún más al chico mientras la mujer al ver a la chica llorar le limpió las lágrimas.

\- ¡No sé qué fue lo que le hice! - se excusó él mientras el otro lo seguía sacudiendo.

-Luffy…- al fin la chica se dignó darle la cara mientras sus lágrimas aun brotaban.

Luffy la miró ahora molesto, ¿Por qué diablo esa chica le sonría mientras lloraba? ¡Está loca!

\- ¿Se conocen? - preguntó la mujer.

\- ¡Yo nunca la he visto en mi vida! - respondió irritado el chico.

-Sí, nos conocemos- le explicó con dificultad la chica.

El hombre y la mujer decidieron mandar al demonio el asunto y dejaron a la pareja en paz. Luffy quien se acomodó su ropa y sombrero, después miró molesto a la chica.

\- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!- le preguntó molesto.

Ella soltó una risita y después le brindó un puñetazo en la cabeza.

\- ¡IDIOTA! - le gritó furiosa.

Después sin verlo venir, la chica lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras Luffy la miraba confundido. No le importaba del todo a Krystal que su viejo amigo oliera un poco extraño… ni se diga ella.

\- ¿No me reconoces aun, Luffy? - le susurró mientras se apoyaba en su cuello. –Soy yo, la niña llorona que siempre corría detrás de ustedes.

-Yo no…- Krystal lo abrazó con más fuerza y soltó unas lágrimas.

-Yo no te he olvidado Luffy, ni a Ace… ni mucho menos a Sabo. Extraño bastante a la señorita Dadan y ni se diga de Makino, me hacen tanta falta.

Luffy se quedó congelado por unos segundos, la estaba recordando. Rápidamente la apartó de él y ella se limpió sus lágrimas mientras aun sonreía.

-Kris-Kris- Luffy comenzó a tartamudear mientras veía en los ojos de aquella chica, su mejor amiga de la infancia.

-Luffy- respondió esta tiernamente.

\- ¡KRISTA! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras saltaba y la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas (e incluso le abrazo con sus piernas su cintura).

-Luffy, idiota… pesas- se quejó entre risas la chica.

**Continuará…**

**Si, si y más sí. Me tardé demasiado, no tengo perdón. ¡Pero da igual! ¡Regresé con capitulo largo! Agradezco mucho mucho su paciencia, en verdad se los agradezco. Terminaré este "Arco" y me enfocaré a editar la historia. Tengo que corregir algunas cositas importantes. Espero verlos pronto durante este año y terminar pronto con la historia. Juro que ya estamos en la mitad (Si, como no). **

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


End file.
